Code Geass: The Return of Sir Galahad
by Freiherr Eduard von Dorndorf
Summary: Giulio Galahad-Canossa is a young Britannian noble, like Lelouch exiled from the Empire but ambitious and intelligent. Starting his military career in the EU Army, the young but extremely reactionary Giulio Galahad-Canossa will begin a long campaign against Britannia and anyone daring to oppose him with one objective in mind: the restoration of Europe's and his family's glory.
1. The Military Academy of Modena

**Introduction**

The Galahad Castle, located in Vermont, was the neo gothic manor of the House of Galahad-Canossa, an illustrious noble family that, with mythological origins dating back to Sir Galahad, ruled since the times of the famous Matilde di Canossa over the Marquisdom of Canossa. Loyal vassals of the Duchy of Modena and by extension of the Holy Roman Empire, when the the evil French Revolution started spreading its illness throughout Europe, the Galahad-Canossa were in no way hesitant in responding to the call to arms and its members, -among those is worth mentioning Marquis Federico Galahad-Canossa, a true knight in the middle of the Napoleonic Wars, which gave his life to defend the divine right of the kings- fought bravely against the egalitarianist insanity. Unfortunately, when the revolution triumphed in Europe, the Galahad-Canossa were forced to flee together with the rest of the aristocracy and monarchists and moved with them to the New World. As the Holy Empire of Britannia was established, the Emperor Ricardo von Britannia granted them the Margraviate of Vermont, where they settled until our days. However, as the principles of the counterrevolution were gradually replaced by those of social darwinism and biological racism, the Galahads became an increasingly uncomfortable dynasty within the Empire. Their relationship with the monarchy and Emperor Charles zi Britannia had then completely degenerated in 2010, by the time of the Britannian-Japanese War, when Margrave Giorgio Galahad-Canossa openly opposed the "Areas System", advocating instead for the establishment of a Viceroyalty and the reaching of some compromise with the Japanese nobility.

The young heir Giulio II Galahad-Canossa, just 13, knew all that perfectly well, and also knew from his mother that this was the real reason for his father's death, which officially was caused by a car accident. He could also know that this distaste that his family had towards Britannia was also the reason for his mother was now crying in the sitting room, in front of a document sealed by the Emperor, stating that all their titles were revoked and they had their lands confiscated. There was no space anymore for the House of Galahad-Canossa in Britannia.

* * *

As a result of this persecution, the former noble family was now forced to leave the lands that owned for centuries in the New World and go back to the Old one: the United Republic of Europa. They were now entering as refugees the lands that once they ruled as aristocrats.

Once in Europa, they started a new life in the lands from where the family once came: the Province of Modena and Reggio. There Lady Charlotte, Giulio's mother, could find a place as professor of chemistry at the local university, earning a decent salary. Lord Giulio, however, entered the Military Academy of Modena, beginning his military career.

His life in the European Army was however to become far more difficult than he could imagine. His education and social origin made him being the target of the disdain of his fellow cadets, who saw him as a personification of everything that Europa hated. He soon turned into a laconic and isolated person, snubbing and hostilising everybody who would try to approach him.

Of particular importance were the facts of one particular evening, at the Academy, while he was having dinner in the cafeteria. Lord Giulio was by now around 17 and it was his last year at the Academy.

"Hey you, little Lord, why you stay in that corner looking at everybody with superiority?" Started Davide Ferri, an older cadet known for practicing bullying with the younger ones. Giulio did not answered, keeping eating.

"Hey damsel, I am talking to you."

Still nothing.

Davide took Giulio by the collar, forcing the aristocrat to look at him.

"Now you look at me then. So, why don't you tell us how does it feel to be hosted in the palace once belonged to your family?"

"This palace never belonged to my family. The Dukes of Modena were the Este, for your information."

Davide spit in Giulio's food.

"Galahad, Este, whatever. You aristocrats should all die like pigs."

"Why don't you leave him alone? Intervened a little girl with blond hairs, probably coming from the youngest cohort. Davide left Giulio for a moment."

"Oh Leila, I thought I taught you already this lesson once, why don't you mind your own business?" He said punching her and once she fell on the ground still kicking her twice.

"That's extremely ungentlemanly." Intervened immediately Giulio, standing up. Meanwhile, all the other cadets were looking at them with interest, inciting Davide to fight.

"Oh, really? Ungentlemanly? How cute from your side, the knight defend the young damsel… Defend yourself from this now."

Davide was about to punch Giulio's face, however, the young noble was quick in taking a knife and sticking it in the centre of Davide's hand, who screamed for pain.

"That's for your lack of good manners." Whispered Giulio at his ears.

His bad luck was that General Weissmann, director of the Academy, entered the canteen just in time to see the young Britannian sticking the knife in Davide's hand.

"Galahad-Canossa! In my office immediately."

Giulio was sitting in the General's office, right in front of him. Weissman was serious, looking at him through his glasses in a rather intimidating way.

"Very well, this is not the first time in the semester that you get reported for disciplinary infractions." Started calmly the old General as soon as they sat in the office.

"Monsieur, if I may explain…"

"Canossa, you systematically disregard the rules, any of them and tend to live according with your own, I noticed that."

"But sir, it was not me the one who started the fight, he attacked the Cadet Leila Malcal and I intervened in her defence."

"I am talking in general, Galahad. I have seen your papers recently and you look like a public threat, by judging from them."

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I have always been following the realist approach..."

"You base yourself on Clausewitz, Montecuccoli, Eugen von Savoy and people like that, I know that. Fact is that you ignore completely most of the restrictive laws on the use of force that we apply in Europa. I know that in Britannia things are different, but here we are not warriors. We value peace, freedom, human rights, the European values, you know it perfectly well."

"Yes, sir."

"You are nonetheless an excellent student. Just follow the rules, both academically and in your relation with your colleagues. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You can go now. Have a good evening."

Giulio made the military salute and started heading towards the door.

"One last thing, Galahad."

"Yes, sir?"

"Please, stop stealing the liquors from the officers lounge."

"Oh, it wasn't me Sir."

"We tracked the fingerprints on the glasses."

"Uh, well, in this case… I will keep it in mind."

Turning his back, Giulio could not resist making a malicious smile, thinking about what he did and about how he escaped any punishment.

Outside the office, the young girl he had helped before was waiting for him. She was holding a pack with ice on her eye.

"Hi there! I just wanted to thank you so much for intervening."

Giulio was rather surprised by this, considering the terrible relationship he had with the vast majority of the other students.

"Oh… je vous en prie. By the way thank you for intervening first."

"Honestly, nobody stands Davide, especially my cohort, he just keeps bullying everybody."

"Yes, he is a troublemaker."

"By the way I am Leila Malcal, pleased to meet you!"

"Giulio Galahad-Canossa, nice to meet you. Answered Giulio shaking her hand."

"Is it true that you are Britannian?"

"Yes, a Britannian exiled back in his family's homeland, quite ironic."

"My parents were also Britannians, but I was born here and I was adopted by the Malcals, a Parisian family."

"That's interesting, and do you know what was your Britannian family's surname?"

"Yes, von Breisgau."

"Germans then, related with the Habsburg-Este, now that I think, I can remember something once my father mentioned about a certain Bradow von Breisgau. They were cousins but they also hated each other… because of politics I think."

"Bradow was my father."

"That's interesting, means that we are cousins, even if distantly."

They were walking throughout the corridors. In the french-styled green uniform, inherited from the Napoleonic Armée d'Italie, Giulio, with his 175 cm, blond hairs and blue eyes, with a gelid had a very charming appearance.

"Wait a moment, where are we going?" She noticed they were walking randomly throughout the Academy.

"I was going to my room."

"Ah, I was thinking about hanging around for a little more, maybe by going to the Sala dei Passi Perduti."

"What about the astronomical observatory. I don't really want to see the other people right now."

"Good idea. Let's then go there."


	2. Baptism of Fire

Giulio and Leila ended up constructing quickly a very close relation, despite the difference of age, becoming inseparable. Together with the few friends the young aristocrat had in the Academy, she contributed in making his last year there more pleasant and less harsh.

Meanwhile, the territorial dispute between the EU and China over Vladivostok, Mongolia, Kazakhstan and other territories in Central and Northern Asia degenerated to the point that, on the 13th of June of 2013, 24th Prairial of 221 according with the Revolutionary Calendar (in use in the EU), the Chinese Federation officially declared war on the United Republic of Europa.

Giulio, who was by then on holidays in Amalfi with his family, was immediately called into service and as a recently graduated lieutenant, was sent all the way to Mongolia, attached to the Armée d'Italie.

Immediately his tactical expertise and courage made him play a decisive role in ensuring major European victories in the battles of Irkutsk, Zakamensk, Ulan Bator and Dalanzadgad, forcing the Chinese back over their borders. All this made him obtain a quick promotion first to the rank of Tenant and than of Capitaine. In addition, after the Battle of Dalanzadgad, where the Europeans finally took back the initiative and started advancing in China, he received the decoration of Chevalier de la Légion d'Honneur.

It was at this point, however, that the problems began. Giulio, in fact, now known as "The Italian Khan", started supporting the proposal of Géneral d'Armée Gene Smilas of a massive offensive against inner Mongolia that should have enabled the Europeans to advance and take over Beijing. This idea was however in contrast with what the Etat-major thought should be done, since the Presidency of the Republic was committed to not mobilise large numbers of soldiers and minimise losses, given that the elections would have taken place the following year. As a result, they were sent to Vladivostok, where they could not do so many damages.

Even there, however, the ambition of both became evident, resulting in a very successful European offensive that took over the cities of Jiamusi and Harbin, in China. This time, however, the young Giulio was to learn that not always heroism in Europa is well accepted.

"Capitaine Galahad, you have been reported for the twentieth time for insubordination and break of military laws." Started saying the Marechal d'Europia Philippe d'Estaing, Supreme Commander in the region. Giulio was called by him directly at the headquarters, in Astana, Kazakhstan.

"With all the respect, Sir, I just did it to save the life of another European battalion that was being surrounded. In addition my action allowed us to take over the town of Dunhua and begin to open the way to enter in Korea…"

"Assez, Galahad! You still think and act like a schoolboy, thinking of heroism, aggressive warfare and this kind of crazy things. We are Europeans and we don't do that. This is a defensive war, you and Smilas… both you! Was it so difficult to just obey the order and defend Vladivostok? Now the press in Paris is complaining that we are sending our soldiers to die in foreign lands, the trade unions have protested and the Government is worried about the next elections!"

"I see." By this point, Giulio was disgusted by the pettiness of the leaders of his adoptive country.

"If at least you were using Elevens for that thing… but no, you are using European citizens. Do you even realise how serious is what you are doing?"

"Désolé, Monsieur."

"Go back to your place, now, and remember, next time you won't be able to repress your Britannian blood, I will make sure you will go to the Court Martial. You know what happened with Napoleon Bonaparte, right?"

"Yes, sir."

From that day onwards, Giulio developed a sense of disdain and contempt towards the EU and all its values. Not that he ever approved it: there was nothing to be approved in a revolutionary republic founded on the heads of the old Kings and nobles and based on aberrations like egalitarianism, atheism, materialism and individualism. Now however, his contempt towards it had grown even more: not only it was based on such decadent values, but it was also sublimating and promoting mediocrity and pettiness, discouraging instead will to power, heroism and everything that could have made an individual a real man.

"It's no surprise that they had beheaded Napoleon Bonaparte. A country like this doesn't even deserve to survive. It's even worse than Britannia, it really deserves to be wiped out!" Said Giulio by himself while on a plane back to his position.

Such reprimand would influence the rest and most decisive part of the campaign. In fact, As the Europeans stopped, following the success of their counter-offensive, the Chinese, who had less scruples, quickly reorganised their troops, mobilised more forces and launched a counter-attack against the Europeans, throughout the whole frontline.

"Here in Jilin we are holding the Chinese well, what's the situation there in Dunhua, Galahad?" Asked General Smilas via videocall.

"It's alright. They tried to attack us a few hours ago and it didn't ended well for them. Now it seems they are assembling a serious force."

"Very well then, let's prepare to defend, if we lose, Vladivostok will fall. So let's give our best."

"Well, actually I was thinking about withdrawing."

"What? Is this a joke, Galahad?"

"Not at all. Point is that our presence here is illegal under the European Military Law, which is why we are getting no support from the rest of the forces. In addition you have already suffered too many casualties, being therefore likely to end up in the Court Martial after this battle, no matter the result. Moreover, the commander-in-chief also threatened me with arrest. I would rather, therefore, fall back while I haven't suffered any losses yet."

"That's cowardice, are you crazy? In addition if you do so they will pass our lines and surround us and it will be over."

"I am sorry, Sir, I have great respect for you, but this country clearly knows its priorities better than we do, I will therefore respect them. Especially now that the Chinese are advancing again. Good luck, General."

"Wait, you bloody traitor! How you dare…" Giulio closed the call.

"Tenant Rizzo, order the retreat."

"But sir…"

"Don't question my orders, just do it."

They retreated, allowing the Chinese to break through the European lines and inflict one of the most humiliating defeats on the European Republic, in what was remembered as Battle of Jilin. Giulio was disgusted and saddened for having made an enemy of one of the very few persons within the European Army that he respected.

Quickly after that battle, the Chinese advanced in European territory and conquered Vladivostok. Smilas filed Galahad and both had to leave the front to face a juridical litigation in Paris. For the United Republic of Europia the war turned into a total disaster: the Army was defeated everywhere and quickly the Chinese were able to conquer the whole central Asia, Mongolia and all those Russians territories close to the border, including Vladivostok. The war officially ended on the 17th of April of 2014 a.t.b., 28th Germinal of 222 R.C.. Europa had to renounce to all the territories lost and to any investment made in those lands. The humiliation ended up being felt so much by the public opinion that the Federal Government ended up falling and new elections were called.

While Europa was being defeated, on a court in Paris, General Smilas was trying to have Giulio executed for high treason.

"Under a moral and ethical standpoint he is perfectly right, but anyway I will win this case and probably I will receive even much more than I deserve. Commented one day Giulio with Leila, while at her house, in Paris."

"You think so?"

"I know that. You see, the system in which we live compensate people that act like me and punishes heroes. They were punishing me when I distinguished myself on the Chinese battlefield, but now that I did something for which in any normal country I would have been executed straight away on the battlefield, look at what they are doing. Tell me if they can be anyhow serious."

"Seeing that she was not replying, he tried to say something encouraging."

"I am sorry to ruin your image of the place where you live. It does not have to be like that though, Europe was once a great land once, of artists, heroes, philosophers, it can be like that again, it is difficult, but not impossible."

An hour later, they left the Malcal Mansion heading towards the Conciergerie. The process against Giulio had been going on for months and that was the decisive day, when the Military Department of the Supreme Court of Justice would have decided over his fate, by reading the sentence and the verdict.

The court was crowded. Members of the Armed Forces, relatives, friends, journalists and curious people was there to follow the final episode of this case, titled by many as "The Dreyfus case of the 21st Century." Leila was sitting in the tribune together with her family, that had been doing an impressive work of mobilisation of the public opinion in favour of Chevalier Giulio Galahad-Canossa.

The judges entered and after taking their seats, the President of the Supreme Military Court started reading the sentence.

!In name of the United Republic of Europa, One and Indivisible, I, Citizen Rodrigo Gutierrez, President of the Supreme Court of Justice, declare opened, in date 23rd Prairial of the year 222 of the Republic, the concluding session of military trial 12/564, concerning the accusation of High Treason and Desertion moved by General d'Armée Gene Smilas against Capitaine Chevalier Giulio Galahad-Canossa.

Considering that both parts, with their respective witnesses, have been heard throughout the previous sessions, and considering that this Court has already deliberated and took its final decision over the case, we are here gathered today for the announcement and publication of it.

First point. The Court had considered the accusation of treason moved by General Smilas devoid of any legal base, given the total absence of evidences suggesting any possible collusion between Capitaine Galahad-Canossa and the Chinese Federation.

Second point. On second stance, however, the Court has found Capitaine Galahad-Canossa guilty of Desertion, as he abandoned the battlefield against the orders of his superior a few moments before an attack, causing the defeat of the Armée d'Italie in Manchuria. The Court has adopted as definition for "desertion" the one listed under Article 12, paragraph 1 of the Military Criminal Code.

Third point. The Court however, has found General Smilas guilty of insubordination, as he carried on an offensive action against the orders of his superiors, by occupying Manchuria. In addition, such action violated the principle of proportionality and of rejection of aggressive warfare listed under Article 6 of the Constitution of the Republic, constituting from his part a deliberate breach of the Constitutional Pact.

Fourth point. The Court has found that since the Armée d'Italie was already in a situation of illegality by the moment in which Capitaine Galahad deserted, the accusation moved by General Smilas is unsustainable, as the Captain had simply acted in a way that was needed to restore the legal status among the ranks.

Having made these considerations, the Supreme Court has taken the following decisions:

First. That Capitaine Galahad-Canossa is declared innocent from any accusation moved against him and has to be rehabilitated with his rank and all the honours earned in the Armed Forces. However, considering that despite his military geniality his decision might have impacted negatively the conduction of the campaign in the Far East and considering his frequent insubordination, the Court recommends that he won't be deployed in future military operations for the upcoming four years. -At this point, a half of the presents erupted in ovations and applauses, while another half in insults and curses. It took some time before the judge could re-establish the order-.

Second. That General Gene Smilas will be indicted for Insubordination, Breach of Constitutional Pact and War Crimes for the actions of his forces in Eastern Mongolia and Manchuria. -Here another wave of mixed ovations, insults, applauses and curses erupted-.

That's all, the case is closed. Vive la République!"

At this point Giulio could not contain himself anymore and started laughing.

 _All this is ridiculous. I should have been shot the day after the battle and instead they declare me innocent, let me go free and even give me four years of holidays, I would bet money that within two years I will be also promoted. That's why Europia deserves to and will fall: mediocre leaders who punish their best commanders and compensate deserters and traitors._ Commented between himself. He found that quote brilliant and also wrote it down in his diary.

"You made it! I am so happy!" Leila came hugging and kissing him, even before his mother.

"Yes Leila, were you really so worried?"

"Yes, I was truly scared!"

Meanwhile the rest of the family and the Malcals also came and started heading towards the exit, with the police opening the way.

A few journalists approached Giulio asking questions.

"I want to say only one thing, ladies and gentlemen. Today we had here a clear demonstration of the solidity of the juridical bases of our Republic and of the application of the principles of Republican Justice. A true and honest demonstration of Europeanism and Republicanism." A fairly ambiguous declaration, that while the press interpreted as a praise made by a former Britannian noble to the Republic, contained an extremely harsh although true criticism.

Giulio left the Conciergerie with an air of triumph, amidst journalists, policemen and other people. Behind him his mother, also happy for the result of the trial, Leila and Giulio's sister Lucrezia, the Malcal family and the lawyers.


	3. L'Hotel de la Brienne

The four years after the trials went exactly as he thought: four years of inactivity where he still had, however, the opportunity for advance in his career.

Initially he went to spend the rest of the summer with his family in Amalfi, where they had a holiday house, forgetting about everything he went through. Finally, on the 15th Fructidor of 222 (1st September of 2014), he started a one-year specialisation in Geopolitical and Defence Studies at the Ecole Militaire Spéciale de Saint-Cyr. He concluded the course with the highest grades and with a brilliant dissertation on Security in Eurasia, in which, through a deep and structured he argued about how Britannia was the future imminent threat in the region, how China had its destiny already sealed and how Europe was likely to go the same way. The dissertation ended published on the Journal de Géopolitique, academic journal published by the Ecole Normale Supérieure de Paris, making of him a well-known political analyst. As a result of his success, the Army immediately promoted him to the rank of Commandant d'Escadron and offered to him a position of Professor of Eurasian Geopolitics at the Military Academy of Modena. At the same time, his connection with the Malcal family allowed him to become External Consultant for the Ministry of Defence for issues regarding the foreign policy. _That's the glorious European Republic, you betray the country and they make of you a tremendously influential person, c'est incroyable!_ He thought by himself on the airplane from Paris to Bologna.

On his first day as Professor, he wanted immediately to abuse of his position to regulate some issues left suspended. Davide Ferri, who was at his last year there before being expelled for exceeding the limit of failures allowed, was on a corner, beating and insulting two students of the first year.

"Good to see you, Ferri, I see that time passes and you remain the same unbearable piece of scum." Said calmly Giulio.

Before even turning to look at him, Davide took him by the jacket.

"Now listen you bloody… Professor… Giulio?" He was now pale by terror. Giulio smiled cruelly.

"You see guys, that's what a coward looks like."

"Oh… Professor… No, you have to understand…"

"Oui! Que tu es un sale connard, everybody has understood that, a long time ago."

"P-please, don't report me…"

Giulio laughed.

"You will be out anyway in a few months, piece of shit." Davide was about to cry.

"What's now, you want to cry eh? I wonder if you will cry in a battlefield, when my jokes will seem so innocent."

He did not replied, by how shocked he was.

"Come on, show me your hand now."

"No, no, please no! Said him terrified."

"Show it."

"Please no. Not again."

"Then punch me."

"No…"

"A soldier does not question the orders of a superior."

Davide slowly raised a tremblant hand, closing it in the form of a punch. Quickly Giulio took it and pointed a knife at its palm, were the scar of the incided one year before was still visible.

"Don't you think it would be funny if I would carve my initials here, Ferri?"

"No! Help! Please!" He was now in desperation, while Giulio had assumed a sadistic smile.

"I think it would be hilarious."

"Professor Galahad, what are you doing? Asked a professor passing there."

"Oh nothing… Just teaching the guys how to use a knife, you know, things that are always useful."

The professor hesitated for a moment. "Definitely, well have a good day Professor."

"Have a good day."

As soon as the Professor left, Giulio started again.

"Now miserable bastard, I hope this is the last time I see you molesting anyone in this institute, or you will regret every single misdeed since you were born. Was I clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Sortez, maintenant!" Davide ran away.

"You see guys, that's how you deal with this people."

"Thank you so much, Professor." Said both.

"You're welcome, have a good day." Giulio left.

Back in Modena, Giulio had a relatively quiet life as Professor and influent policy advisor of the Minister of Defence, going to Paris at least once per month to give advice to Siegmar Strauss, Minister of Defence. In this period, he started also warning the European public opinion on the eventuality of a war with the Holy Britannian Empire. In his opinion, it was not even a matter of "if", but rather of "when". The United Republic of Europa was in fact weakened, both by the losses in the Euro-Chinese War, as well as by the consequent economic crisis, that was now hitting very hardly the European economy. In his opinion, the mixture of military weakness, economic recession and lack of pulse by the ruling class was a lethal cocktail for the European Federation. While his academic and political life was at full speed, amidst conferences, classes, debates, publications and meetings, he started also thinking about his personal life, more specifically about the affective side of it. He wanted a consort, that was the point, but of course, a descendant of Sir Galahad and proud Britannian noble would have never polluted his blood with a union with some girl from the third estate, even worst: from the third estate that once fought against the aristocracy. Notwithstanding this, he had to come to terms with the fact that he was living in Europe, where there were not many aristocratic girls. At the end, he decided that Leila could be a good solution. After all they liked each other, both had noble blood and there was no major obstacle to this union. He quickly went to discuss this with his mother.

"A betrothal with Leila Malcal. It might work, maybe it's even a good compromise, given that it would be difficult for you to find a possible union back in Britannia."

His mother, Charlotte d'Orleans, was sitting in the sitting room, in front of the fireplace, in their villa in Modena, she was a tall lady, with already grey hairs, a pale skin and a thin face, in which a pair of blue eyes would detach themselves. She was an Orleans, from father side and a Sachsen-Coburg-Gotha from her mother's side.

"You don't seem that happy about it, mom, you think she is not fit for our family?"

"Oh no, in no way. She is a von Breisgau, which is a noble family related with the Habsburg and the Este, which is already a lot, problem is the package that will come with her."

"Package mom?"

"The Malcal family, ces nouveaux riches sans classe!"

"Bien sur, je suis complétement d'accord maman, the Malcal are… what they are."

"Jacobins, libéraux et francs-maçons! Other than Jews, that's what they are."

"Well, I am not sure they still follow the religion…"

"Matters very little, they remains Jews in their ways. Not to mention that they were responsible for guillotining one of my ancestors: the Duc d'Orleans."

"Philippe Egalité, who was certainly not a saint, mom."

"Anyway, that was not the point. If you feel you want to date Leila, then go forwards. I do approve her, what I cannot approve is her family, but who knows, maybe we are still in time to take the poor girl out of that nest of snakes before she will be turned into another member of the troisiéme état."

Giulio was very happy at his mother's words, indeed those harsh words, pretty normal for a Britannian aristocrat referring to a family of the European elite, represented a signal of approval. He did not lost any more time and after talking to Leila in private, which completely approved the idea, phoned her adoptive father, the old Jean Malcal.

"Ah, Monsieur le Marquis, what a pleasure, when will you visit us? I have heard that you are often in Paris."

"Docteur Malcal, I would gladly visit you in the first opportunity, unfortunately most of my trips to Paris so far have resumed in running from the Charles de Gaulle to La Brienne and then back to the Airport. C'est fou!"

"Oh, I understand you. I miss the time in which I had better health and I was constantly traveling around the world for business… But tell me, how may the old Jean Malcal help you now?"

"Well, I know this might sound quite bold, but I would like to ask your daughter's hand."

"What?"

"I would like to marry your daughter Leila Malcal."

"Oh… Eh… Giulio, in other circumstances I would be the first to say yes to you, but unfortunately under such circumstances I cannot really consent."

"May I ask why, Monsieur?"

"Well, you see, Leila comes from a noble family, and we, Malcal, always wanted to create some tie with the nobility, you certainly understand, it sums up social status, for this reason I would like her to marry her adoptive brother Ioan..."

 _Disgusting merchants._ Thought Giulio.

"Giulio, are you still there?"

"Yes… but Monsieur, by having adopted she, isn't your family now indirectly related with the nobility? In addition, if she would marry me, you would then become related with the only family with direct descendance from Sir Galahad." He hated to have to bargain in a similar way with people that probably, just two centuries before would have been his servants.

"Well, now you speak my language, you are offering me a deal. I will give you a response. Have a good day."

At the end, Jean agreed in allowing the marriage, sadly however, he died of heart attack before he could send the reply to Giulio and as his sons took over his patrimony, Ioan destroyed any evidence of such consensus, announcing that he would have married Leila. This news were received with spite and distaste by both Leila, Giulio and Giulio's mother. Notwithstanding this, Leila and Giulio maintained secretly a relation, while things proceeded with a certain normality for more a couple of years.

The whole situation was faded to dramatically change in a cold day of early January of 2017 (Pluviose of 225 YR), before the beginning of classes.

"Signore, signore, the phone, for you! It's the Ministry of Defence. Announced a servant entering Giulio's bedroom, waking him up."

"Yes? He asked rudely, after all he had just woken up."

"It's the President of the Republic, Carlo Andreotti. Get on the first flight for Paris, we need you with extreme urgency here at the Elysée."

Giulio rose and got dressed very quickly, put a few clothes in the luggage, kissed his mother and his sister and left for the airport of Bologna without any ceremony. He spent the entire trip wondering about what the President might have wanted with such urgency.

He arrived in Paris around noon and took immediately a taxi heading to the Elysée. At the Elysée, the President was gathered with all the members of the Executive in a big boardroom and they were all waiting for them. Giulio entered and quickly took his seat.

"I hope you had a pleasant trip, Advisor Galahad-Canossa."

"It was acceptable, thank you Mr. President. So, would you like to update me on the recent developments, I have seen something about Britannia on Le Figaro, this morning."

"That's exactly why we called you here, citizen. The Holy Britannian Empire has started a serie of military exercise near our territorial waters, in the North Atlantic, African Coast and in the Pacific." Explained the President.

"In other words, they are surrounding us with their Imperial Navy."

"Yes, and in addition they are stationing more troops in Northern Canada, making us think they might be preparing to invade Greenland."

"Where we do have the Sakuradite…"

"Exactly, now we need from you an analysis on the situation and on what we could do."

"To be quick, Mr. President, it is clear to me that Britannia is preparing to attack us. I have been warning you for years about this, once that the EU is weakened and has a very unstable economic situation. Now, my opinion is that Britannia has all the condition to break the Republic in a few months."

"Is it really the case of being so pessimistic? Our forces are rather well-trained." Started the Minister of Defence.

"But are poorly motivated to fight, since they see the military career as any other, the public opinion instead is so intoxicated by pacifism that opposes any offensive action and I remember it very well from the Chinese campaign, this while thanks to lack of investments in the military sector, suicidal policy started by the socialists in the 90s, we are something like ten years behind the Britannians, in terms of military technology. Ah, and before anyone here starts saying that I am being too harsh and pessimistic, let me handle you these copies of a dossier that I have prepared with all the information you need. Have a pleasant reading. Giulio put on the table a folder full of brief documents. May I have some wine? I need it." He asked to a footman.

The Ministers looked quite appalled at the information presented in the dossier.

"This look like a serious situation, Citizen Canossa. Now, what we need to know is how we can solve this, which policies could be adopted and similar issues. Commented the Minister of Defence."

"The Policies, Citizen Strauss, are the same I have been proposing throughout the past years: build a centre of military technological development, establish the compulsory military service, in addition, now mobilise the Republican Navy in every port, beginning defensive military exercises as soon as possible, send troops to Greenland, begin defensive military exercise on air and land as well and prepare a plan for total mobilisation."

"This is unthinkable, we would need the approval of the Council of the 40 and of the European Parliament and still we will face massive loss of popularity by introducing the compulsory military service and starting mobilising the entire country. Moreover this would require us to cut funds from the welfare state and other sectors, all things that might cost us the election…"

"And not doing so will cost you the nation, Prime Minister Duval! Giulio rudely interrupted the Prime Minister."

"Please, citizen Galahad-Canossa, do not interrupt the other Ministers. Both you have your portion of reason. On one hand, Galahad-Canossa, as a good Britannian noble, had just exposed to us, with his pragmatic and realist approach, our situation of weakness and the most straightforward solutions. On the other hand, citizen Duval had just reminded us that however, since we are a democracy, we still have to confront ourselves with the reality of our public opinion and of our political dimension. Now, in medio stat virtus, or to say in other words, to ignore one thing would cost us the nation, to ignore the other, the office, which would lead to a government that will ultimately make the mistake of disregarding the defence and therefore lead to the same results. That's what we will therefore do: To begin, we will use our private funders to sensibilise the public opinion on this eventuality, of a war with Britannia. Meanwhile, we will direct our surplus and part of the reserves to military spending, and here I want the Ministers of Economy, Finance and Governor of the ECB to come together and find a policy to make the new expenses to be as less incisive as possible on the Europeans. Then, I will reform the military leadership, by creating the Joint Military Council, where I will put the most competent commanders of each armed force. Everybody agrees so far?"

Nobody made any signal of opposition.

"Very well, Minister Strauss and Adviser Canossa, who do you suggest as Commander-in-Chief?"

The Minister asked to Giulio to speak first.

"If I may, Citizen President and Citizen Minister, I believe that the Commander-in-Chief should be General Gene Smilas."

Everybody reacted with surprise at the proposal.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, notwithstanding his low popularity, personal aversion towards me and disciplinary sanctions, he remains the best commander you can count on, should we have listened to him, we might have won the war against China and should we listen to him now, we will certainly have good chances against Britannia. And here we are not talking of "if" there will be a war, but rather of "when", and from winning the war to becoming a Britannian Area there is a very short path, and we seem to have entered the second. You are, of course, free to not listen to me, but remember that do still have a Britannian Passport and when Emperor Charles will be marching in Paris I won't be among the "Numbers" that will suffer from the defeat."

Everybody remained quite shocked at his remarks, everybody besides President Andreotti.

"Be it then, I will appoint Gene Smilas Commander-in-Chief and give him the title of Marshal of Europa, also, Galahad-Canossa, I have something to you: the rank of Colonel."

Giulio had a lot of respect and consideration for President Andreotti, who, in his opinion was an able and experienced politician who knew what he was doing. Therefore, he could sense the presence of second intentions behind the proposal of promotion as soon as he saw the air of outrage that Minister Strauss had assumed.

"With all respect, Sir, I do not think it would be appropriate to allow such a young officer to accede to a so high position. Protested the latter."

"I agree, and for this reason I have to decline… Unless there is some specific task that I am expected to do and that I would be impossibilitated to enact without such rank." Answered diplomatically Giulio.

"Well, I will take advantage of the secret nature of this meeting to explain you what I have in mind. As you all know, the Europeans are pacifists and many of them also cowards and would never enter a battlefield. Our colonials from Africa, on the other hand, are too stupid to even try to get on a Frame, the Arabs from Northern Africa are muslim, despise our Cult of Supreme Being despite our campaigns of forced conversions and are known for being disloyal. The Slavs are brave soldiers, especially the Russians, but they are full citizens, which makes them just as unreliable as all the others for public opinion matters, so who do we have left for cannon meat? Asked Andreotti."

"T-the Elevens." Answered the Minister of Immigration.

"Exactly! The Elevens, and there are at least 2 millions of Eleven refugees in Europa, plus all the undocumented migrants. Now, they were once the Japanese, and used to have a proud culture based on honour, loyalty and militarism. So here's what I do propose: as proposed by Citizen Galahad, we secretly deploy them on the front, through what we will call W units, which will be insert in what we will call "Japanese Legion". Obviously, everything will be a secret, and as a mean to recruit them, we will use the promise that their families will receive the European citizenship, should they die in battle or after 30 years of service."

"And you wanted a Britannian noble to lead the Elevens, if I have understood well?" Asked Minister Strauss.

"Well, he does not seem interested, I believe he must prefer the Military Academy and the Ministry to the Battlefield, quite understandable."

"No, I actually accept!" Exclaimed Giulio, touched in his pride.

Andreotti smiled in his sinister way, looking at Giulio from behind his glasses.

 _Old fox, I should have seen this coming._ Thought Giulio, starting thinking about his new assignment.


	4. The Sword of Uther Pendragon

The process of creation of the Japanese Legion was quick and volunteers were found quickly. Less fast was the process of finding the officers, since many Europeans disdained the Elevens and were unwilling to be placed in units with them. Taking advantage of the situation, Giulio thought it would be a good idea to invite Leila to join the project, notwithstanding she being about to graduate.

"W-Units, never heard about."

"Well, the project is absolutely secret, which is why we are meeting in the middle of this forest. If someone would know about that it might turn into a scandal, dear."

"But what is it, at the end?"

"Basically, we are recruiting boys and girls in Eleven's ghettos, giving them sperimental weapons and preparing them to go to war."

"And fight where our citizens don't want to go. Do you think it is fair to treat people this way."

"Most Europeans don't even consider the Elevens as 'people'."

"Yes, and it's unfair."

"That's not our task to say. We just defend the country, keep it in mind. We two even more than the others, since we are Britannians."

"I am aware of that, well, I think I will accept, if nothing we will work together."

"C'est magnifique! In this case I will manage to have you promoted to Major aide-capitaine, so that you can be in charge of one of our units."

"Thank you so much! I hope I won't disappoint you, my dear!"

"I know you won't, don't worry about it."

They departed to the Schloss Weissenwolf two days later. Leila obtained, thanks to the mediation of Giulio, the excuse for missing classes. There, they were awaited by the personnel of the unit.

"Ma chérie, welcome to the Weissenwolf. You probably already know that this castle was built by the counts of Breisgau in the XII Century and your family kept it, together with the County of Breisgau, until 1805 when the county was occupied by the French, after their victory in Austerlitz and the fall of the Holy Roman Empire. Since then the castle became a property of the French Army first and the on the Wehrmacht. This until a few weeks ago, when the Joint Military Council decided to use it to host the W-0 Unit, of the Japanese Legion."

"Interesting, so in a way I am coming back home."

"If you want to see it in this way… But now let me introduce you part of the people you will be working with."

The team was in the hall of the manor residence, waiting for them.

"Very well, let me start introducing the team to you:

Captain Claus Warwick, he will be your aide-de-camp, he is a drunkard, but somehow manages to be rather competent.

Tenant Oscar Hammel, he started his career with the troop, but he is a quite brilliant officer.

Lieutenant Sara Danes, she has graduated last year and she will be one of your operators.

Sergeant Olivia Reuel, she will also be one of your operators."

Leila introduced herself to each of them, shaking their hands and exchanging some words with each of them, as she finished, Giulio introduced her to the Scientifi Committee.

"Now Leila, let me introduce you the scientific committee, which is in charge of the development or adaptation of new weapons, other than of the medical care of the troops.

Dr. Sophie Randall, a brilliant scientist, graduated in Cambridge and with a long work experience with several private companies. She is one of the most brilliant and recognised scientists in the EU."

"And now I am proud to be able to serve the country." She interrupted.

"No, we are proud to have you here, and I am sure you will do a great job, Dr. Randall. Now, this is her colleague, Joe Wise, also from Cambridge and her research assistant. And this is…"

"Anna Clément!" Exclaimed Leila hugging a girl with light-purple hairs.

Y"ou know each other?"

"Yes sir, since we were kids." Explained Anna.

"That's nice, well, I am glad I have been able to put you together."

At this point, authorised by Giulio, the other members of the team introduced themselves informally.

"And what about the soldiers? Will I have the opportunity to meet them?"

"Not today, Leila, but surely tomorrow morning, when the training will begin."

"Anyway, if you want some information about them, your unit has about 50 pilots, male and female, of age between 14 and 23, coming from the ghettos in Paris, Amsterdam and Napoli . Most of them are born in Japan and emigrated to Europe when kids, others have always been here." Explained Giulio.

"Thank you for the information. What should we do now?"

"I will show you your office and your apartment, then you are free to start working or getting familiarised with the castle, which is pretty big. I will be in my apartments and I will be with you tomorrow morning for the troops review, then I'll leave for Great Britain to inspect the W-1. If you need anything you know where to find me, otherwise we'll see each other for dinner." Giulio went upstairs with Leila, while a servant carried his luggage.

The following day, as by schedule, the soldiers were inspected. While Giulio did not reached the same levels of contempt that most Britannian had for the Elevens, as well as for any other colonial population, he still regarded them as an inferior race, that was incapable of affirming itself in the process of natural selection, thus treating them consequently. The consequence here, was to be that he made the soldiers wake up before the sunrise and stay for four hours in the patio before he and the other commanders would arrive. He then gave his speech.

"Elevens. Started Giulio. "You have been selected among many of your race to serve this glorious country and defend it from its external enemies. Soon our Republic will be fighting against the Empire that oppresses you, Britannia and you will be given a chance to revenge the outrage made to you seven years ago. Fight for this nation for twenty-five years, and you will be citizens, die in battle, and your family will receive citizenship. Try to desert, and you will be executed and your family will be declared enemy of the Republic. Was I clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"

The ceremony followed, with the inspection made by him, Leila and Hammel and after that the oath to serve the country, by the Elevens and the execution of _La Marseillaise_ , the National Anthem of the United Republic of Europa.

Giulio departed for Wales right after the ceremony. He kissed Leila and greeted all the others and left by helicopter. He arrived at the base in Wales in the afternoon. The headquarters for the W-1 were a Medieval Castle, in the middle of the Welsh countryside, in a fairly isolated place.

There was not much to say about this place, it was the same procedure of the other base and he would have had to visit other 5 bases like that (to visit all 50 would have been unthinkable). He then decided, before taking the helicopter again for the next, to go for a horse ride.

He dressed in the grey service uniform called "The German", for having been introduced by the Wehrmacht. It was cold, as they were still in the month of Ventose (February in the Gregorian calendar), but the Welsh landscape was nonetheless pleasant. Forests, fields and towns were covered by snow, while lakes and rivers were frozen.

Seeing the ruins of an old castle at around 2 Km from his position, Giulio decided to ride until there. What he found at his arrival was this huge castle in ruins. Clearly, it has been abandoned for centuries, as from what he could notice, there were just a few walls left. Nonetheless, it was still possible to recognise the structure of the old buildings of the castle. Using at best his historical knowledge, basing himself on the observation of the structure of the castle, Giulio guessed that it must have been from the early Middle Age.

He then noticed with surprise that amidst the ruins of what must have been a chapel, there was still an altar intact, and on it a cross made in alabaster. He found surprising to find such intact altar in the middle of those ruins and moved by such curiosity, he got closer and after making a genuflection and the sign of the cross, started observing it, especially the strange celtic cross in its middle. There was no snow on it and despite the age Giulio imagined it must have had, it was perfectly intact. By closely looking at it, however, he noticed that the cross seemed to be mounted in such way that one could open it. Naturally, driven by curiosity, Giulio tried to open the cross, while managing to do it, he could not avoid to make it fall and break in many pieces. _Fantastic, it survived centuries of history until an idiot from the Continent made it fall apart._ However, where previously was the cross, now there was a sword, clearly contained in it.

It was a medieval sword, very simple in its style, with no stones in it. Only outstanding element was the golden pommel, with the symbol of a dragon and carved the name Uther Pendragon.

"This makes no sense, for heaven's sake..."

He was about to place his hands on the sword when a voice stopped him.

"Only a true heir of Uther Pendragon!"

"Accursed be the unworthy!"

 _I must be going completely crazy…_ Thought Giulio, placing his hands on the grip of the weapon. At this point, he felt some strange energy coming to him from the sword and a strange sensation pervaded him. For a moment, he feared for the worst.

"Wait, young knight!" Said a voice behind him. Giulio turned back, and noticed an old man with a long white beard, dressed on a black tunic and with a long cane. A raven stopped on the altar, right in front of Giulio.

"So I see you are a Roman… if nothing you look like one… it has been a while since I have seen one in those lands."

"And who would you be, if I may ask? Asked Giulio more and more intrigued."

"I am known by many names, in different times and different places, but does it matters?"

"It must be an hallucination."

"Then touch me, I dare you." Giulio touched his arm, confirming that quite real.

"Very well, looks like you are real, old man."

"You look at people like the Roman patricians did, and you talk like they used to… Oh yes, I make no mistake!"

"What does it mean? I am Margrave Giulio Cesare Scipione Maria Galahad-Canossa, last heir of the House of Galahad-Canossa!"

"Galahad? Sir Galahad? I knew that, I knew that! The time is coming!"

"Time for what, old man?"

Without any other word, the man placed a hand on Giulio's head, projecting him into a strange vision.

He saw a rapid succession of historical events: The ancient civilisations, Julius Cesar, King Alwin I, Charlemagne and other historical figures, then a world in harmony with the divine, this harmony however was gradually being consumed until dissolving completely. He could finally see Charles zi Britannia talking about Ragnarok and killing the Gods. He then returned to the real world.

"Now you know what you need to know, young knight, take the sword and yours will be the mission. But remember, once you throw the dice, there is no coming back."

The old man disappeared.

Giulio remained alone, looking at the sword, in state of total confusion. It took a few minutes before he could put the ideas in order.

 _The Gods direct the destiny of the world and mankind must be in harmony with them . Then man challenges the Gods and breaks the Pax Deorum. Then mankind pays for its distancing from the Gods, until someone does not decide to re-establish the Pax Deorum, which however demands sacrifice… his own sacrifice._

He kept meditating about that vision for a few minutes, then said between himself.

"You know what? To the Hell…"

He put his hands on the sword and pulled it out from the altar.


	5. Soirée Monegasque

In the spring of 225 (2017) the serie of military exercises of both Britannian and EU forces off the European coasts was quickly degenerating into skirmishes and frequent incidents between both forces, ambassadors were frequently called by the heads of State of both parts for clarification and the press in both countries was contributing in creating a climate of alarmism.

Giulio, look at this release… it's from the Associated Press! Said Giulio's mother, a certain day, while they were in the sitting room, she was looking at her smartphone.

"What, mom?"

"Prince Clovis la Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11, is murdered in his palace in Tokyo by mysterious terrorist called Zero."

"Crazy… I mean, c'est terrible!."

"Bien sur! He was able to enter the Palace using a diversive action. It seems there is a group backing him, something like the Black Knights, from what they say."

"Well, dad warned the Government that they should have sought a compromise with the Japanese nobility. They wanted to enforce the Area system anyway and now they will pay the consequences of their stupidity."

"It's true, but anyway I feel a bit sorry for Clovis, he was not a bad person after all, and he was the only member of the Imperial Family, together with Euphemia, to come to your father's funeral, don't forget."

"It's true, he might have not been very intelligent, but still he did not deserved to end in that way. Maybe we should write a letter."

"No. Don't forget what that family did to ours."

"Not even to Euphemia? She remained very close to me, at that time."

"Well, yes, it's true, you should then write to her, but it will be your and mine personal statement directed only to her person. Nothing from our House to theirs."

"Yes mom."

Giulio left his mother's atelier for his office. Indeed, Clovis was a fool and a dandy and probably unfit for the position of Viceroy of a place like the Area 11, to assign him such a place was like to sentence him to an undeserved death. He hoped at least he did not suffered before being killed.

Reaching his office, he took a paper, marked with his family's coat of arms on the top, and started writing:

'Dear Euphy,

It has been a while since last time we could see each other, on that cold morning in New York City, when me and my family left Britannia, you remained nonetheless a great friend for me, whom I hoped to be rejoined with, some day. It is, unfortunately, in a moment of deep sadness and sorrow that I write to you, as me and my mother have just learned about the death of your brother Clovis. We both remember well that he was, together with you, among the few friends on which we could count, remaining close to us in those difficult days before our departure. For this reason, I hope you will accept mine and my mother's condolences to you.

With love,

Giulio Galahad-Canossa'

He sent the letter to Aries Palace, in Pendragon on that same day, using the DHL, which was a better guarantee both for the quick arrival of the letter, as well as for the maintenance of privacy. The response arrived just three days later, in the form of a letter sent from Aries Palace, Pendragon.

Giulio immediately opened it, taking out from it a letter marked with the personal emblem of Princess Euphemia.

'Dear Giulio,

I thank you so much for the letter sent by you and your mother, I can grant you that it gave me a moment of joy, in a situation like this.

I have been very happy to receive a letter from you and to see that now you are living in Italy, I really hope you are well and that you have been able to reconstruct your life there! Here I have been thinking about you for a long time, especially because on that same year, I had also suffered with the disappearance of my siblings Lelouch and Nunnally, whom I still don't know where they might be. In addition, I would like to tell you that in a few days I should be there in Europe, in Nice, for a bilateral meeting. If you can, I would love to see you.

Again, thank you and I hope to see you soon,

Euphemia li Britannia'

The news of Euphemia coming to Europe immediately left Giulio quite excited and left him determined to show up at the meeting. He then started phoning all the ministries to convince them to send him as attaché of any of them (even the Ministry of Tourism and that of Environmental Policies), since the Defence had no plans to include him in the delegation. He then decided to phone Andreotti.

"Ma è impazzito? What do you want to do in Nice?"

"Mr. President, you have to believe me, it is important that I go."

"And why?"

"Because… well because I have been studying the Britannian military for years and I also know quite well how their diplomacy works since my father taught in Yale and was an influential advisor there. In addition I am a Britannian, don't forget, and I know quite well the kind of people we will face."

"Well… If you insist okay, come, but if you start annoying I will send you home."

"Je vous remercie, Mr. President."

Andreotti closed the call. Triumphantly, Giulio lighted a cigar.

Giulio arrived in Nice on his own, and accommodated himself in the hotel where the European delegation was staying. The delegation included all the Members of the executive, journalists, advisors and other diplomats, and now he as only member of the Armed Forces. At dinner, he was updated about everything: as the EU and Britannia, that were on the brink of a war, tried to organise a bilateral meeting to try to find a diplomatic solution to the crisis. Britannia, on one hand, was demanding the return of South Africa, Northern and Southern Rhodesia, Bechuanaland and Moçambique, other than the internationalisation of the Suez Canal, all territories that had lost in the African War of 1941-45, when the European Army, commanded by Erwin Rommel, defeated the British there. The Europeans, on the other hand, wished to maintain those territories, but at the same time avoid a war against Britannia, which led them to think about possible compromises: from shared control to return of the land with payment of an indemnity.

"Will we go to the Opera tonight? I've heard there will be the Turandot, and I love Puccini." Asked Giulio, interrupting the serious discussion.

"No, we haven't booked any ticket. As much as it might sound strange to you, we are not here for fun but for work." Answered the Minister of Defence showing his irritation with the presence of the noble.

"However, the Britannian delegation has booked three of the boxes, why don't you phone them and ask if they have any spot left, if so, it might be a good opportunity to create some contact with them and manage to have a more friendly environment… Yes, you should definitely try to go, then take them out to drink, or go to Montecarlo, whatever." Answered Andreotti, passing to Giulio the business card of the Hotel where the Britannian delegation was staying.

Giulio immediately took the card and went to the lobby to phone them. He talked to a diplomat of their delegation, a certain Lord Raglan, who after showing some reluctance informed him that there were two spots free. Without losing any further time, the young aristocrat ran to his room, put some more formal (civilian) clothes and jumped on the first taxi outside the hotel.

"A l'Opéra! Dépêche toi!"

The taxi reached the opera in a few minutes and Giulio started searching the Britannian delegation as soon as he arrived.

"Are you Mr. Galahad-Canossa?" Asked a middle-aged gentleman wearing a black suit and a tall hat. The man, with his cane and monocle, made the typical stereotype of the British Victorian gentleman.

"Lord Galahad-Canossa, at your service."

"Lord William Raglan, pleased to meet you."

After introducing one to the other, the Britannian Lord gave Giulio the ticket and they finally entered.

"The rest of the delegation is already in the boxes having some aperitif, but so you are also a Britannian lord? And How did you ended up here?" Asked Lord Raglan while they walked towards the boxes.

"Oh, it's a long story, court intrigues I would say. But I would gladly spare them for another moment."

"As you prefer. Anyway, your seat is in the box 12, this one."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome."

"Giulio!"

Euphemia immediately came and hugged him.

"Euphy! I'm so happy to see you!

"And I am so happy that you came! Have some wine… and tell me, how have you been during these years? So you are a diplomat now?"

"Well, more or less, I am a policy advisor for the President and also a military commander."

"It's great, and your mother, how is she?"

"She is fine, living in Modena, teaching at the university."

"I've heard she will win the Nobel Prize."

"She is a candidate, and with good chances to win, but let's see. I don't want to start celebrating before she wins."

"It's true, let's wait."

"So you are the European diplomat?" Asked Prince Odysseus eu Britannia entering the conversation.

"And you are the Prince of Wales, if I remember well. Giulio Galahad-Canossa, at your service."

"Wait, Galahad-Canossa the son of…"

"Lord Giorgio Galahad-Canossa, 5th Margrave of Vermont."

"What a pleasure, sir, let me now introduce the other two Princes that are here."

He then called Prince Schneizel el Britannia and Princess Marrybell mel Britannia.

"Colonel Giulio Galahad-Canossa, this is my brother Schneizel, Prime Minister of the Empire, and this is my sister Marrybell."

"Honoured to meet you." Said Giulio, shaking Schneizel's hand and kissing Marrybell's hand.

"I have heard you are a member of the nobility of our country." Said immediately Marrybell.

"Kind of, I have lost all the titles and fiefs, that's why I am with the EU."

"This does not seem an attitude that a loyal vassal should have, to change sides in this way." Observed Schneizel.

"Neither should, an Emperor ruling according with justice, strip his vassals of their titles and properties for no reason whatsoever and leave them in the situation of having to flee. Answered Giulio, who felt insulted by Schneizel remarks."

"Come on guys, let's not fight, Giulio has a particular story but is a great friend of mine, and I am sure we can find a way to have he and his House reconciling with our father." Intervened Euphemia.

"I am sure there is a solution even for this, of course, first I hope we will find a way to avoid war." Commented Odysseus.

"My apologies for having caused this unpleasant irritation, it was not my intention." Apologised Marrybell, smiling at Giulio.

"Never mind, you could not have been aware of this stories." Answered Giulio.

Schneizel did not apologised, instead, he tried to change argument. "Should we take our seats? It should start soon."

After the opera, they started heading to the exit.

"I have to say that Puccini was really a genius." Observed Prince Odysseus.

"I agree, and you should have seen "Vincerò" when there was Pavarotti singing it, that was spectacular." Replied Giulio, who was als a lover of the opera.

"But I did! Once that Pavarotti came to the Pendragon Imperial Opera, it was 2006 or so."

"Really? And how was it?"

"Quite impressive, the Italians have some very good tenors, do you also know Bocelli?"

"Andrea Bocelli, of course I do, he is another quite talented, and if I am not mistaking it was Pavarotti who introduced him to the great stage."

"Exactly, well, I think we should get on a taxi as fast as possible, before the journalists start assaulting us with questions and photos."

Indeed, they were almost in the hall, which was full of journalists waiting for the Britannian delegations.

 _If I am seen with them, it will be a scandal._ Reasoned Giulio while they were going in the direction of the hall.

"Excuse me." Said Giulio to the whole group. "I will leave through a secondary exit, so the journalist won't see me, yet before going I wanted to ask if anybody here would like to go out for a drink or something."

"I will go to the hotel, we have just arrived from Pendragon and I need to recover from the 7-hours-long flight." Answered Odysseus.

"I will join you, after seven years we must now do something." Replied Euphemia.

"Same here… I mean, I would like to go." Intervened Marrybell,

"Depending on where we go, I might join you." Said Schneizel, who did not trusted Giulio and just wanted to control him.

"I was thinking about Monte Carlo, Nice in these days will be packed with journalists and people of every kind." Proposed Giulio.

"To Montecarlo, then!" Exclaimed Marrybell. The group left through a secondary exit.

They had an exciting night in Monte Carlo, between nightclubs and casinos, staying in the town for most of the night. At the moment of returning back, Giulio rented a Porsche (using the Government's money), and despite the alcohol, drove back to Nice without major accidents, or so he thought.

He waked up in his hotel room at around 10:30 a.m., his cell phone was ringing continuously and he was wondering how he got there. Still yawning, he answered the phone.

"What?"

"'What?' Stiamo scherzando? Do you ever check the news?

"Who's there?"

"Andreotti razza di idiota! Now take a look at the issue of the Monaco-Matin that I have left in front of your door."

"And the conference?"

"Postponed to this afternoon, thanks to your jest."

Giulio opened the door of his suite and took the newspaper that was right in front of him.

'Britannian Princes and European Diplomat Disseminate Terror in Monaco and Highway to Nice'

"At least three serious accident in the highway and devastation in both Monaco and Nice. Congratulations, Galahad, you have been able to ridiculise our diplomacy in one single night. I want to see you in five minutes in the boardroom." The President turned the call off.

Giulio did as the President asked and after getting dressed quickly, he went to the board room. The President was sitting on an extremity of the table, He sat at the other. The President's expression was stern but immovable, only his eyes, from behind the big glasses, vehiculated the anger that he was feeling.

"I send you out to create contacts and establish good relations, other than giving you an opportunity to make some connections and you, in exchange do this: make all of us look like clowns."

"Mr. President…"

"Shut up! You should be ashamed for what you did, you took three members of the Britannian Imperial Family to Monte Carlo, made them get drunk and then exposed them to risk their lives by driving like a monkey in a highway! What do you think they will say of us after yesterday?"

"Actually only Schneizel and Marrybell were really drunk, Euphy was just…"

"It doesn't matter! You destroyed the Porsche that you rented and now the State will pay for all the damages you and your friends did. Do you realise what the public opinion will do to us?"

"The President's phone ringed."

"It's Prince Odysseus." Said to Giulio. Then attended the phone: "Prince Odysseus, I have to apologise to you for the behaviour of my diplomat…" He stopped to listen the reply.

"Really?"

He then looked relieved.

"Well, in this case… Sure, I will send him there… for lunch?"

Another moment of silence.

"Okay, Hotel?... Okay great! He will be coming over at 12:00… Have a good day!"

Closing the call, Andreotti turned again to Giulio, this time he was much less distressed.

"It's your lucky day."

"What happened?"

"They actually enjoyed your presence and told me that yesterday was very fun, so they want you to join them for lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, they want you to talk to them about the meeting, so they can know better our positions and we can know theirs."

"Ah, that's fantastic."

"Yes, looks like your irresponsibility have brought something good. Now go take a shower and prepare yourself, you don't want to be late."

Giulio left immediately, going back to his room to prepare himself. He was now feeling proud of his achievement… not that he ever felt ashamed of any his misdeeds.


	6. After-party Diplomacy

The Britannian delegation was having lunch in the hotel in which they were staying and Giulio arrived on time, fifteen minutes earlier as of bon ton among the Britishers.

"And here is our Prince of Monaco!" Announced Schneizel as Giulio entered, while the rest of the delegation applauded him.

"The Monegasques won't forget about him and his gang so easily!" Joked Marrybell, showing the newspaper.

Giulio waved his hand, as if he was greeting fans at a show.

"I just hope there won't be major consequences." Said Odysseus more worried.

"Pas du tout, Monaco is just like Las Vegas, what happens there, stays there, such things don't go far, and I am member of the Yacht Club there, which is a good guarantee."

"Guarantee that you will take us there for dinner next time." Added Marrybell in her playful manner.

"Bien sur, but there we will have to behave." Answered Giulio.

"Was your delegation upset?" Asked Euphemia, more serious than her siblings.

"A little bit, but thank God Prince Odysseus called, I was about to be banned from the summit."

"Which would have been a pity. Maybe we should be a bit more responsible in future occasions." Suggested the Princess, who was the only one not to come back (completely) drunk from the previous night.

Shaking his head to signal positively Giulio agreed: "It might be a good idea, we don't need to be so hardcore to have fun."

"Yes, and we still have to come back alive from this trip." Added Schneizel joking.

As the lunch was served, then Odysseus wanted to start talking about their actual businesses: the Euro-Britannian Crisis.

"As you know, Lord Galahad, during the African War, the Europeans, thanks to Marshal Erwin Rommel, had defeated us in Africa, took from us all of our colonies there and the Suez Canal, besides reconquering Gibraltar and taking over Malta. After that, with the Treaty of Trianon, the EU agreed in returning to us Southern Africa, more specifically South Africa, Bechuanaland, Moçambique, Northern and Southern Rhodesia, Nyasaland and Katanga, in exchange of the military reparations from our side. Now, point is that we finished paying the reparations since already ten years, but nothing has been moved on your side to return us those colonies, which are still less than what we originally had."

"I understand your point, however, as you can see in these copies of the Treaty of Trianon, the war reparations and the return of the territories are different clauses. In the first one, the reparations, you can see that they are fixed on the Europeans expenditures in the war, agreed to be paid over a period of 70 years. Concerning the second, it fixed the period of 70 years for a possible return of those colonies to Britannia, but it never stated that the reparations were in any way a guarantee that we would return the colonies, it stated that we would have had to negotiate the handover of them."

"So you are telling us that you want more money for us, is that?" Asked Marybell.

"Yes, well, I have a list of priorities of the Government that I am representing, if you don't mind I would read it to you:

1_ We want to receive an indemnity for the territories that we will be returned, such indemnity will be calculated on the base of the GDP that Europa would lose in the upcoming 10 years at hypothetically fixed rates of 5% per year.

2_It is our priority that Britannia does not quickly build a strong military powerhouse in Southern Africa right after the return of the territory. We therefore suggest a transitional period of joint administration."

"That's unacceptable." Replied Schneizel, almost offended by the demands.

"But they are willing to negotiate, right?" Asked Euphemia.

"These are the ideal conditions, however, knowing that they are unacceptable, I am here exactly to find solutions that could benefit both sides."

"Throughout all the lunch followed an animated debate on the best solutions to the crisis." Thanks to Giulio's affability and to the friendship built the previous night with the Princes, he was able to keep the discussion always to friendly level, also listening to the other diplomats from the Britannian delegation. After almost two hours of discussion, they finally elaborated a peace proposal who seemed to fit well into the interests of both parts and satisfy the interests of both sides. The Military Adjunct of the Britannian delegation, a certain Lord Michele Manfredi, like Giulio of Italian ancestry (from the same region, in addition) and old friend of Giulio's father, wrote down the draft of the proposal. As soon as they finished, Giulio phoned President Andreotti, informing him of the result of that lunch.

"Congratulazioni, Canossa, at least now you showed me that your cabaret yesterday was worth something."

The delegation finally left the restaurant of the hotel for the cars, waiting for them outside. Giulio joined them. The conference was held at the Palais des Congresses et des Expositions, in a large auditorium where the members of both delegations could be accommodated. Before going there, Giulio had to update his delegation on the proposals discussed with the Britannian delegation. Luckily, everybody found them acceptable.

The first day of conference went fairly well, starting amidst smiles and handshakes and finally Prince Schneizel read the proposals:

"Ladies and gentlemen, from the informal talks we had in the past hours, we agreed on some basic conditions:

1_Return of the territories in Southern Africa (South Africa, Bechuanaland, Northern and Southern Rhodesia, Nyasaland, Moçambique and Katanga to the Holy Britannian Empire.

2_Payment of an indemnity by Britannia that will be calculated on the loss in GDP that Europe would face over a decade, at hypothetical fixed growth rates of 1.5%, which corresponded to the average growth rate that Southern Africa had over the previous decade.

3_Gradual withdrawal of the European Forces over five years. The withdrawal would follow a scheme of five belts, that Europe will demilitarise every year. Being therefore able to reorganise its forces following its new borders.

3_All the European private investments in Southern Africa will remain untouched, while public assets will be transferred to Britannia after payment of the equivalent of 70% of the value of each asset ceded.

4_The native population will be subjected to the Britannian State, while European settlers of non-British origin will retain their original citizenship.

Both Britannia and Europa agree in maintaining deployed in border area only an equivalent number of troops. All the military exercises in hotspots areas are to be temporarily suspended. This clause enters into force within three months from the ratification of the treaty.

The treaty will enter into force within nine months from its ratification."

These were still broad clauses that would have needed further discussion, however they seemed to be settling the immediate need for an agreement between both countries and seemed to leave both parts relatively satisfied. To it, followed the discussion of the details of the treaty, which maintained both delegations busy in a cooperative debate until the evening. As it started, Giulio and Euphemia left the conference room for a break.

"Did we just saved the world?" Asked Euphemia to Giulio.

"So looks like. A war between us and your country would have been a catastrophe for both."

"True, but I think that we are now on the way to avoid it, let's hope so."

"Yes, let's hope so. Tea?"

"Sure, let's go for a tea."

Giulio and Euphemia went downstairs, towards the café.

As was expected, the first day of conference was concluded perfectly and most of the details were already discussed. There seemed to be agreement from both parts and the expectation was to be able to sign a treaty by the end of the following day or the morning of the one after. Press agencies from the entire world made public the successful outcome of the meeting, received joyfully by the public opinion. The PPE (Parti Populaire Europeén), party in government in Europia started already using the triumph in its favour, given the elections in the following year. Moreover, that evening, President Andreotti organised a dinner bringing together both delegations, on a terrace of the Fort du Mont Alban (it was warm enough for that), from where they could see the whole Bay of Nice. It was an idyllic picture, just too perfect to be true...

The following morning, in fact, when the Britannian delegation reached the venue, they looked very differently: they were serious, distressed and worried and this could be noticed only by looking in their eyes.

"There's something wrong." Commented immediately Giulio with Andreotti.

You think so?"

"Yes, let me try to find out what is it."

"Go on."

Giulio wrote a note to Euphemia, asking her if something had happened, she replied asking him to go outside the room, so she could explain everything. Giulio asked the permission to the President, who agreed in letting him go.

They saw each other in the corridors, Euphemia looked visibly nervous and worried.

"Euphy, is everything alright? I have noticed that your delegation doesn't look well."

"Yesterday, after dinner, we submitted the proposals that were elaborated to Charles."

Giulio already imagined what was about to come.

"He refused everything, said that we had completely misunderstood our function here and that we should advance proposals that are unacceptable for your government."

Giulio walked in the direction of the window and looked outside. It was a sunny and pleasant morning, seagulls were flying around and the city was entering another regular day of work.

"It's destiny, this war has to happen and there's nothing we can do about it."

"It's terrible."

"It's dialectics, the Counter-revolution strikes back on the Revolution."

"Hopefully at least, it won't last long."

"Long or short, we shall live in a very different world after it."

Euphemia also went to look at the window, resting her head on Giulio's shoulder.

"I hope we will be able to see each other again… maybe here, who knows."

"I hope so, Euphy."

"You remember that song? The one we listened that day at the castle:

Dance

the night away

to the break of day and let go of the tension.

Dance

Come whatever may, see the palm trees sway tonight.

Lets live like there's a chance that we'll make it thorough

only me and you cause I am yours forever…"

"I am sorry to interrupt." It was Jean Juncker, one of the European diplomats. Both Euphemia and Giulio turned at him. He was pale and sweat and his glasses were misted.

"Pardon, you should come inside, there is an update and it's quite worrying."

Both entered the room, on a projector they could see a very recent update from Reuters:

'Breaking News:

Britannian Imperial Navy launches naval and air raid against EU naval base in Cabo Verde. While the Navy has not yet released informations unofficial information talks about serious damages to the European naval complex in the Atlantic. European authorities has not yet been reached.'

Just a few seconds later the room seemed to precipitate into panic. The President and other members of both delegation started phoning their offices, others started talking between themselves, nobody seemed to know what to do.

"Delegates, order, please." Called President Andreotti on the microphone, being able to silence the others only after insisting many times, a quite notable deed, given his advanced age.

"I have just received a confirmation from the Ministry of Defence that we have suffered a major attack in Cabo Verde, with damages still to be estimated. In normal circumstances, in Europa there should be a parliamentary procedure to decide which counter-measures were to be taken, however, in the current situation, the EU Laws allow me to proceed to declare the War unilaterally. For this reason, I am informing you that from this moment, the European United Republic is officially at war with the Holy Britannian Empire and, as established by the Vienna Convention, you all have 24 hours to leave the country."

Giulio and Euphemia looked at each other without knowing what to think or say. Giulio seemed confused, while Euphemia had tears in her eyes. They hugged each other, while Euphy started crying. It was the beginning of the end of the world as they knew it.


	7. Heia Safari!

In March of 2017 (Floreal 225), following the Britannian attack in Cape Verde, the war between the Holy Britannian Empire, the European United Republic and the Pan-Islamic League started. Quickly, all the sides involved began mobilising all their forces, including the reserves, for a war that would have been fought in every corner of the world, from Greenland down to the Cape and from the Açores to the Kamchatka.

Giulio was sitting in his office, in the base assigned to the Japanese Legion in Guinea, it was a big military complex, equipped with all the comforts needed for a Regiment. From there, in the past days, The Wyvern had repelled several attempts of landing made by the Britannians. They would always let them land, then they would provoke them with small scale attacks, pushing them to enter the jungle, where dispersed and without the naval artillery, the Britannians would become an easy target of the Japanese.

Giulio had been working for the whole day and now, exhausted, he had opened the website of Le Figaro, on his computer to check the news. He had an immediate sense of pride when he noticed that on the first pages were talking about him and his regiment (although not identified by the media) and the triumphs they had obtained. However, as he scrolled down the page, he noticed a titles that immediately left him rather worried: 'Zero strikes again, Victim a Britannian Princess.' He immediately opened the link. _Bon Dieu,_ _tell me this is fake news._

'H.I.H. Princess Euphemia li Britannia, 16, Vice-Governor of Area 11, seem to have been killed in terrorist attack carried on by the Black Knights during the event for the launching of her project, the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. The BBC has provided us the footage in which Zero shoots her in the stomach. With Princess Euphemia, all the hopes for a reconciliation between Britannians and Elevens are dead.'

Giulio rose his head, looking at the closed door of his office. It took still some time for him to come to terms with the fact that Euphemia, a person that was always in some way close to him and that he loved, was now dead. Why she? What did she do to deserve that? Probably she was the only one in that family not to deserve such a cruel death. Always gentle, kind-hearted and sweet, she never wished anything bad to anyone and always tried to find solutions that could appease everybody. Yet Zero, this Eleven terrorist who claimed to fight for justice had shot her to death. Miserable bastard!

Leila entered the office bringing some papers.

"Here are some papers to sign, I honestly don't know why they keep sending…"

"Not now, Leila, please."

"Are you alright Giulio? You seem…" She immediately noticed how her superior looked saddened.

"Ce n'est pas serieux, I just need to stay alone for a few moments, nothing more."

"May I bring you something?"

"No… thank you, I really just need a few moments, I promise you I will be better."

* * *

While tens of thousands of Britannians were slaughtered in the West African Jungle, a second army, led by Princess Cornelia li Britannia landed in the Cape Colony. There, after defeating the local European contingent, the Army advanced northwards. By the summer of that year, the Britannians had already reached the Tanganyika, firming their positions there and in Bas-Congo. As the risk of a landing in the Western Coast was now avoided, the Joint Military Council (JMC) of the EU dispatched the Japanese Legion to Eastern Africa, in the hope of stopping the Britannian advance.

The base of the Japanese Legion was now on Nafuba Island, a small island in the Lake Victoria, off the coast of Tanganyika. The island was completely uninhabited, and partially covered by a savanna bush. The European base was large, having structures to accommodate all the 2.250 soldiers of the Regiment, the officers and the additional personnel, had a harbour large enough to host the boats needed to transport the soldiers to the shore, an airfield and a helicopter field for the supplies, other than a serie of comforts for the officers and some members of the personnel. A rather good solution.

"This is a lovely place! Tomorrow I am thinking about going for a walk in the nearby forest, it will be interesting to see what's there." Commented Anna Clément with Leila. They were on a terrace of the main command building, looking at the sunset, the Legion had just arrived and there was still a lot of movement in the base.

"Just be careful and keep in mind that this is Africa, Anna."

"Oh, don't worry, I should be fine. And how is Giulio, by the way?"

"He is still dealing with the death of Princess Euphemia, he said more than once that he wants to find Zero and impale him, he is completely out of himself."

"Je vois, I had no idea he and Euphemia were so close."

"Me neither! Also his mother told me that they were good friends with Prince Clovis, which makes definitely things worse."

"Bien sur, the death of two close friends in few weeks."

"Bonsoire mademoiselles." Saluted Giulio from behind them. Both immediately made the military salute, he invited them to remain comfortable with a gesture.

"Sunsets in this part of the world are wonderful, don't you think?" He said going towards the railing.

"Are you better?" Asked back Leila, already worrying that he might want to jump.

"Oh yes, much better, at a certain point we have to get over some things, as they won't change anyway."

Anna Clément tried to comfort him: "Colonel Galahad, if it might help, we are here to give you any support, we know it must be hard."

"I appreciate that, Anna, I am sure that one day Zero will pay for his crimes… or I will make him pay."

"He deserves that, but as you said, let's move on; by the way, I wanted to ask you about what would be our plans for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow I will go for a recognition of the territory. The sooner we attack the Britannians, the better. If you want, you can join me."

"That would be great. I think that also Anna wanted to go explore the forests."

"Oh no… I would be happy just with a walk here on the island."

"Here you should be safe, as there are not dangerous animals, besides some insects and snakes. If you want to go elsewhere, however, I would advise you to take a few soldiers, for your safety."

"Sure, I will keep it in mind, Sir."

"Well, looks like We have finally been able to get a cocktail bar in this base, after I have been insisting on this for a while. If we go to the other terrace we might get one, would you like?"

"A Spritz, why not. Answered Leila."

"I will join you." Said Anna.

The following day, Leila and Giulio departed by helicopter from their base. In a not very practical manner, the helicopter was also transporting a container with two horses in it. Both were wearing a khaki safari outfit, even with the characteristic pith helmet.

"I don't understand why we had to dress like Cecil Rhodes and Livingston and use horses and those guns for hunting instead of going with our frames." Complained Leila, not enthusiastic about Giulio's decision.

"It's safer: we play a lower profile, since we can be taken for hunters and we will be more silent than with those things."

The helicopter landed in Mhunze, a small village inhabited by natives very close to the frontline. With the advancing of the Britannians, the town was now hosting a European camp. Leila and Giulio, as soon as they landed, took their horses and started riding towards the no man's land, between the European and Britannian lines.

A peculiarity of the African theatre was that there was not a defined frontline. European and Britannian bases were distributed irregularly, on a battlefield of continental size, where skirmishes and guerrilla fights prevailed most of time, with few major battles.

Around 13:00h, they stopped on the top of a hill to have something to eat.

"You see the base down there?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's the JOC of the Britannian forces. If we conquer it, we force them to retreat."

"And you think it's doable? I mean, we are in an area that seems to be solidly under their control."

"Seems to be, but I doubt it is. Guerrilla actions, as you saw, are widespread, even this morning we could see a few skirmishes. Problem is that the Britannians are used to guerrilla warfare, yet we are not, besides something against stupid negroes. Now, we could take over their JOC if we organise a serie of diversive manoeuvres with 75-80% of our forces and then we lead just a small group until the JOC."

"So we open the way with most of the force and then we go straight to the JOC with a small force?"

"Yes, but we must be quick and be at the JOC in less than one hour, if we take more than that, either they organise the defence or receive reinforcements and it's done."

"Then we will need to keep the JOC. Or not?"

"Not necessarily, if we blow its system of communication, we will generate enough chaos among the Tommies to make them collapse at the first major offensive. Of course, then we will hope that the Army will do her job."

"So that's the bulk of the whole strategy: chaos."

"Yes, war in Africa is a war of chaos. There cannot be frontlines in the jungle, desert or in the savanna, and our generals have not yet learned it. Have you ever read about Che Guevara, by the way?"

"No, who was him?"

"A guerrilla leader in Area 6, a socialist. He started with the failed Cuban Revolt, of 1959, then fled to Congo, where he tried to help the Pan-Africanists, who were however far too stupid (as he also noted) to follow his orders. Then he went back to Area 6, fighting to expel Britannia and create a Latin American Socialist State. He caused many troubles to the Empire, until they sent there Lord Cecil Le Despencer, A Britannian General who had been following Guevara as a spy for most of his campaigns. Well, this guy had learned everything about guerrilla tactics and in a matter of months defeated and killed Che Guevara, and after that he dictated the Britannian military doctrine for the guerrilla."

"Interesting, we don't study this at the Academy, can you recommend me some book?"

"Sure, I can give you the book written by Le Despencer, I do have it in my office."

"It's almost 14:00h, should we head back?"

"Yes, definitely, I don't want to go back with the dark, this place becomes quite dangerous."

They had barely made a kilometer when a Sutherland stopped them.

"Halt! Don't you know this is an interdicted area?" Said the soldier from the Sutherland.

"We are hunters, sir." Explained Giulio.

"Anyway, you should not be here, and as a matter of procedures, I have to take you to the closest base."

"Sir, I can grant you that there is no need for that, we are just civilians".

"Yes, civilians in the wrong place. Now let me see your documents."

Both prepared their documents. The soldier went out from the Sutherland to see them. _If I had understood well, that sword should have given me some power that may help_ , thought Giulio. The soldier came and saw Giulio's military documents.

"Ah, a hunter, yes…"

"Soldier." Called Giulio, making the soldier look at them. He was feeling a strange sensation in his right eye, almost as if it was burning.

"There's nothing for you here, go away!"

The soldier looked confused for a few seconds, then with a far more calm tone answered:

"Oh, yes, of course, I beg your pardon for this, have a good evening."

"He returned the documents and left."

Giulio and Leila arrived at their base already at night, after having spent the whole day exploring the field. Without losing time, Giulio called immediately all his staff, explaining the scheme he had been considering.

"Well, I might help with this." Commented Sophie Randall, by showing on her laptop a new software. "I have just been preparing a disturber of frequency, that should be able to interrupt their communications and disorient their radars for some time."

"We don't need more than one hour." Answered Giulio "If we take more than that, it's over."

"That's a quite risky tactic, but could work, once we now what we should attack in the diversive actions." Observed Major José Pereira, commander of the W-7

"Yes, and the less communication there is, the better. The diversive action will follow the 'Search and Destroy' scheme, avoiding engagements until reaching the objective, besides the units that we will destine to engagement. Me and Leila will lead the W-0 and the W-1 to conquer the JOC, clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Perfect, ladies, gentlemen, please assign the units to every task still tonight, tomorrow morning I will review what you did, then you will instruct the commanders and prepare the regiment for action, we will attack on the following day as soon as the sun rises."

"Wouldn't be better to attack at night?" Asked one of the officers.

"No Major Anou, most of the fights happen at night exactly because of the reduced visibility, however during the day, neither ours, nor their forces tend to do much, since it's easier to see each other, therefore, as much as it might sound counterintuitive, we will benefit from the surprise effect by attacking during the day."

* * *

The following day saw the Japanese Legion preparing for its large-scale operation, in which all the 2250 soldiers would have been employed. Soldiers and officers were instructed about their tasks, all the frames were properly prepared and equipped and Giulio phoned the commander-in-chief for that sector, General Etienne de Gaulle, to explain him his plan and to ask if they could count on their offensive as he would send them a signal. De Gaulle, who was far from being an incompetent, coming from a family of long standing military tradition, agreed with the plan. That day passed without many major events, as everything went according with the plans. At night the commanders had dinner together, making a toast to the success of the operation.

The day of the operation, the alarm ringed at 04:00h in the morning and all those involved in the operation had to quickly get ready for the battle.

Giulio was going to take part to the operation as well, exceptionally entering the battlefield, making therefore his appearance in the hangar, heading towards his frame, an Alexander Liberté. Behind him a servant brought on a course glasses of Porto for the officers. He invited them to take the wine.

Ladies and gentlemen, as we say in Britannia: today is the fox!

Today is the fox! Echoed Leila. Following her, also the others cheered.

Inside the frame, he took off his sword and said his prayer:

"God our Lord,

Protect thy humble servant from the enemy

And make his strong against them

Be his sword thy sword

And grant him victory in battle

Amen"

As by plans, they reached the shores of the lake by boat, from where, putting their frames at maximum speed, they reached quickly the enemy lines, attacking all the expected targets, while the W-0 and the W-1, commanded by Giulio, Leila and Major Aide-Capitaine Wiktor Katzinski, started heading towards the JOC.

"I am not liking it, they are better organised than we thought." Commented Giulio.

"We are still largely within the time, though." Observed Leila.

"This for sure, let's just hope we don't lose the advantage."

"What if we do?" Asked Katzinski.

"Then we beat retreat immediately."

Giulio ordered another unit that was kept in reserve to join them, as guarantee. This revealed to be a good idea, as he soon noticed a unit of Gloucesters at less than 1.5 Km from them.

"Gloucesters at 12h. W-0 to the right, with me, W-1 to the left, W-25 engage them."

The tactic worked and the Britannians remained engaged by the W-25, allowing the other two units to proceed.

As Giulio thought, the JOC was not yet ready for a fight and both units broke inside its perimeters without many difficulties, destroying the few defences ready and most of the frames not yet activated. Giulio and two other soldiers cared immediately to destroy all the system of communication and the power supply of the base. In less than fifteen minutes the base was taken and the General appeared with a white flag to negotiate the surrender. Immediately, Giulio typed to General de Gaulle the word "NOW", indicating that it was time to attack.

The demand for surrender by the Britannian general was accepted by Giulio with the honour of the arms, a practice long forgotten by the Europeans, leaving the Britannian officers rather surprised. At the same time, some of the Elevens mocked the British soldiers for having been captured by them, being however immediately scolded by Giulio, who expected the maximum discipline from his soldiers.

The Tanganyika Offensive resulted in a major triumph for the European Republic, since General de Gaulle used that moment of disorientation among the Britannians to hit them with a major offensive that broke their lines and forced them southwards. As other European forces joined him, by the end of the month, the EU had retaken Dar Es Salaam and most of Tanganyika.

* * *

The triumph gave Giulio his moment of fame, after the battle. He was in fact promoted to Brigadier General and remained at the centre of the European propaganda, being called the "Ghost of Rommel".

To celebrate that sequence of victories, the Supreme Command for East Africa had organised a gala in the recently reconquered Dar es Salaam, obviously Lord Galahad was the star of the evening and decided to go there accompanied by Leila.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic about the party." Observed Giulio while they were still in the car.

"Oh, don't misunderstand me, I am happy for you, just you know that I am not a big fan of parties."

"It's true you have never been. If you prefer, next time I can call Anna or Olivia."

"Absolutement pas!" She exclaimed taken by jealousy.

"It's a joke Leila, you know I wouldn't." He replied while both started laughing.

Meanwhile, the Porsche Cayenne on which they were travelling had entered the enormous garden of the Governor's Villa, outside the colonial capital, and was heading, through the main street, towards the magnificent residence in Grunderzeit style.

"Well, looks like we are arriving at the Governor's Palace. Now smile and be ready to answer to journalists and people of every kind… Uh look, they have even called the cuirassiers to do the present arms." Observed Giulio.

"Ah well, here we go." Replied Leila, trying to look less unenthusiastic than she actually was.

* * *

From Corriere della Sera, 10th Prairial, 225 of the Republic

Republican forces triumph in East Africa!

A major offensive carried on in the past few days resulted in a total victory of our forces, under the leadership of General Etienne de Gaulle in Tanganyika. Britannian losses estimated in 8000 soldiers dead, 5000 prisoners, in addition 500 frames of Gloucester type and 400 of Sutherland type seem to have been captured by our forces. Now the European Army is advancing in the region, retaking the territory previously conquered by Britannia. Worth of note the action of Colonel Giulio Galahad-Canossa, a young European-Britannian officer that, commanding our Special Forces had opened the way for the offensive (interview follows).


	8. Re-encounters

The chain of victories obtained by the Europeans quickly forced the Britannians to retreat from most of Tanganyika and fall back again in Northern Rhodesia. However, the now Brigadier General Giulio Galahad-Canossa, strong of his recently gained fame, was far from satisfied and, acting now with even more autonomy than before, had started carrying on several attacks at the Britannian rearguard, in Northern Rhodesia. On the other side of the frontline, for the Britannians, it became an increasingly pressing need that of eliminating the ìGhost of Rommel', that was terrifying the soldiers and inflicting serious damages in their lines. At the end, in front of the constant insistence by the local commanders, Emperor Charles zi Britannia agreed in sending in help of his daughter, Princess Cornelia li Britannia, also Lord Luciano Bradley, known as "The Vampire of Britannia", to put an end to this story.

That morning of early Messidor the Japanese Legion was preparing for another operation in Northern Rhodesia. This time the target was an important airfield, crucial for the Britannians to receive the supplies. Without knowing who was waiting for them on the other side of the frontline, Giulio had not thought twice before organising a raid against it.

"General Galahad, I would like to recommend to be careful, it seems that Princess Cornelia, has now been joined by the 'Vampire of Britannia'." Recommended Lieutenant Hammel, officer of the W-0.

"Really? Amazing, molti nemici, molto onore, we shall be carrying them as war trophy at the end of the day!" Answered Giulio entering his frame.

"Soldiers, eja eja eja..."

"Alalà!" Answered the battalion, using D'Annunzio's battle cry. Then the frames entered in action. Giulio was excited and confident, sure that he would have entered the battlefield, crushed the Britannians and that would have returned back with the head of Luciano Bradley… and maybe even with those of Cornelia and Lord Guilford!

While on the road to reach the target, Giulio contemplated the landscape around him. The sun rising in the African forest, with its still largely incontaminated forests, where wild animals could go free. _What an enchanting view._ He thought. As they approached the battlefield, however, the area became more and more filled with destroyed frames, corpses, vehicles and marks of the fights that had been taking place. _And this looks more like some futurist painting… thinking on that, Marinetti would certainly love those frames._

The first engagements were extremely successful and most of the enemy frames were destroyed or dispersed. The Britannians quickly fell back.

"Leila, who is the soldier from your unit fighting so well?"

"He is called Akito Hyuga, from Paris."

"Interesting, anyway, your unit is going too far inside. Careful."

"The W-12, W-23 and W-7 are doing the same."

"Mladic, Perrault and Williams, where do you think you are going? Slow down or you will distance yourself from the rest of the unit."

"With all respect, Sir, we are at just 1 Km from the base...AAAH"

"Perrault? Perrault?"

The unit was quickly destroyed by some enemy frame.

"Here is Olivia Reuel, the Brits are surrounding you, you should fall back."

"Sacrebleu...to all the units engaged in diversive action, you are required here in support." Ordered Giulio.

From the initial situation, the battle had immediately taken an unfavourable turn, as the Legion had fallen into a trap and was now completely surrounded by Britannian forces. In addition, Cornelia, Guilford and Bradley alone were already cause of many losses.

"Battalion 'Wakizashi', I want you to hold our frontline, Battalions 'Samurai', 'Hirohito' and 'Yamato', you will take care of breaking the siege, once you will have done that, we will all fall back to our lines. Operation Amba Alagi cancelled, repeat, Amba Alagi cancelled."

The troops started taking the positions according with the orders, it was then that Giulio noticed that the three Britannian commanders were seriously threatening the success of the retreat.

"Private Hyuga, before he kills all of us, would you mind taking care of the Vampire of Britannia, he is in the white frame, Leila, please, do you think you can take care of Cornelia?"

"I will do my best."

"Great, I will take care of Lord Guilford. How many losses so far?"

"40% of our force and still growing."

"What a disaster, okay, let's go."

As for the other two commanders, Lord Guilford was a rather tough enemy, putting Giulio in diffuculty. After two hours of fighting, both had inflicted serious damages at their respective frames and Giulio noticed that he was now gradually distancing from his force, who had by now lost 60% of its soldiers. He was still engaged in his duel when a missile reached his frame, damaging his communication system.

"Sniper...Going after him… Yukiya cover me." was the last message he could send to his comrades.

He went after the sniper, a modified Gloucester operating at best of its conditions against his Alexander Liberté, already seriously damaged. Once again, he had a rather hard fight against the Gloucester, which had double of his power, no damage and full energy. This notwithstanding, clearly the pilot of the frame lacked experience and prudence, despite being very bold. This resulted in him/her committing some fatal mistakes that allowed Giulio to first destroy the Gloucester's radar system, and its main weapon, then cut its legs, making it fall on the ground. The Gloucester still tried to rise its cannon to fire, but he quickly cutted its arm with another blow.

The Gloucester was now on the ground, completely paralysed. No communication was coming from it, yet the sensors of the Alexander were signaling that the pilot was alive. Giulio asked the pilot to surrender twice, receiving, in his screen, the second time, an eloquent 'Screw You'. Pointing his blade at the cockpit, he would have given the coup de grace, when something unexpected happened. First his sword assumed a red colouration for few second, then his Alexander, abruptly, turned off.

"Damnation! Bloody hell! It was supposed to last another half an hour!"

"Nothing to do. The frame was now off."

He opened the cockpit and left. It was hot outside and he immediately removed his helmet. The other frame was on the ground, and no sign of life came from there either. The sounds of the battle were distant, and seemed to be every time farther away. He sat on the ground, resting his back on a rock. Sooner or later someone would have appeared there, in addition he still had his gun and Excalibur (the idea of using that sword for anything provoked in him some laughs).

The door of the Gloucester was then opened manually and a pilot went outside. The pilot, tall around 160cm, was wearing a scarlet officer uniform, from under the helmet he could see blond hairs falling on the shoulders. Giulio's first impulse was to put a hand on his gun, however the other did not reacted, remaining where she was. The pilot finally removed her helmet revealing a thin white face, with two big green eyes. This face was very familiar to Giulio, who immediately smiled of happiness and relief for not having killed her.

"Guinevere, you here?"

"Giulio!" The girl ran towards him, hugging and kissing him.

"What a long time! Where have you been for all these years? How is aunt Charlotte? Why you never visited us?"

"It's a long story, dear Ginny, but I will tell you everything, and you? What are you doing here?"

"I am an officer of the Britannian Imperial Army now, I have just started… you I see, I am a Major, and this is the Saint George Cross! But you too seem to be doing well."

"Oh yes, I am a Brigadier General, and this is the Légion d'Honneur, I have gained it in China."

"Interesting, so you are in the Army of Europa."

"Yes, yes, and I am the one people calls the 'Ghost of Rommel' or any of those silly nicknames."

"Mon Dieu! This is so lovely! By the way, you know that also dad and Amedeo are here?"

"Really? well, I hope we will see them soon."

"Well, we should first find a way to get out of this place…"

"Hmm, let me see, in your frame the GPS still works?"

"Not really, you had destroyed everything there. Yours?"

"Out of power."

"What if we change the energy filler?"

"Could work."

They tried to change the filler, which unfortunately resulted incompatible. At this point they tried to localise themselves with some maps which still did not helped much: they were far from any base and to walk randomly in the bush could have meant to get lost while the rescue could easily find them near the frames.

At this point, they decided that the wisest thing to do was to seat and wait for someone to come, after all, both had their weapons and survival kits in the frames, which could have helped in case nobody would have come. They passed the time telling to each other all the experiences they had in their respective countries of residence. Here, Giulio learned that his cousins also went through troubles, after the fall of the House of Galahad, but eventually managed to preserve their position and titles, together with other members of the Cavalier Party (traditionalist political faction to which Giulio's family belonged), notwithstanding the dissolution of the Party and the enforcement of very hard measures of control against them. On the other hand, Giulio told her about how he, his mother and his sister had moved to Europe after losing their titles and all the things they went through once there.

It's incredible, last time I've seen you in person I was 7 and after so long without seeing each other, I had almost killed you… I feel so bad about it.

Well, I also almost killed you, so I would say we are equal, at the end.

True, it's fair. But tell me, do you think someone will ever come? I am starting feeling hungry. Said Guinevere.

Someone must come. It's impossible that both sides have completely forgot of us. Anyway, if you want there's some chocolate in my frame.

"There look! It's one of ours… I mean, from the Britannian Army."

A Gloucester was in fact quickly approaching them, reaching their position in a few minutes. From the colours and the ensign, it clearly belonged to some commander. Then the coat of arms depicted on it removed all doubts.

"Hi dad!" Said Guinevere with a smile, stopping right in front of the Gloucester.

"Ginny! Thank God you are alive! I've been very worried. Said a voice from inside the frame."

"Oh yes, I am fine and look who's with me. She then pointed at Giulio with her arm."

Giulio came closer, with an embarrassed smile and waving his right hand.

"Andrea Farnese."

"Giulio? What? You are a European General now?" Giulio lowered his hand.

"And the Ghost of Rommel, also." Added Guinevere.

"So they call me." Answered Giulio.

"Wait, Ginny, you have captured your cousin."

"Well, actually he almost killed me."

"Yes, but after you had almost killed me."

"That's also true. But then we tried to change the energy filler of his frame so we could get out of here."

"Oh, I see… Anyway, I am glad you did not killed each other, this was a quite tough battle even for us more experienced." Said Lord Farnese with relief.

"Oh, and how did it ended? Asked immediately Giulio."

"Your force was able to retreat, even if it lost more than 70% of its contingent. Congratulations nonetheless, nobody expected the Europeans to do so much."

Giulio, at this point, grew more worried. "Do you know if an officer called Leila Malcal was found in the field?"

"Not that we have counted. In addition many of your soldiers made suicidal attacks against us."

"Of course, they are Elevens."

"I think we should start going back now, the sun is already setting. Giulio, if you want to come with us, we would gladly welcome you, but if you want to return to your troops I will understand, even if I won't be able to help you with that."

Giulio thought about that for a moment: he did not wanted to leave Leila, his mother and his sister back in Europe, but on the other hand, he knew that his place was not in the EU but in Britannia, where he belonged. In addition, his uncle, Lord Farnese and his cousins, were also very loved members of the family. Other than sentimental considerations, Giulio also considered the practical side: he still wished to take his revenge on Charles for his father and on Zero for Euphemia.

"I will come with you. After all, that's where I do belong."

Guinevere and Giulio were then escorted by Lord Andrea Farnese, on his frame back to the main Britannian base near Kasama. There, the Britannians were rather surprise to see a European General being escorted and apparently not like a prisoner. A few captured Elevens also recognised him, but did not even bothered saying anything since, by how he looked, they could understand that there was something wrong. Lord Farnese asked then Giulio to go with him to the headquarters, to meet Princess Cornelia.

Giulio entered in Cornelia's office. It was a quite simple room, with a simple desk in wood and most furnitures in metal, only outstanding object was a portrait of Charles zi Britannia.

"Please, come inside, and take a seat. Also close the door." She said as he entered. He sat right in front of her, she kept looking at him without saying a word.

"On peut parler français, si vous préférez." Started Cornelia.

While the Britannian official language was English, the aristocracy still preferred to speak French, language in which Giulio was also raised, together with the Italian and the English.

"Your Highness, I am…"

"Euphemia talked to me about you, many times." Interrupred Cornelia before he could introduce himself.

"Ah yes, Euphy. She was a great friend of mine, and I was extremely saddened when she… well, when that thing happened."

"Zero will pay, sooner or later. Now let's come to you, a Britannian noble, right?"

"A noble of the Holy Roman Empire, to say the truth. Formerly a Britannian noble, until the moment in which Charles confiscated my family's lands and kicked us out as if we were dogs."

"Be more respectful towards the Emperor."

"I did not intended to offend, but this was what happened."

"I understand and don't blame you. Was any better with the Revolution? We all know the story of Marquis Federigo Galahad-Canossa, the brilliant general from the Duchy of Modena guillotined in Paris, if I am not remembering wrongly."

"Exactly, he was murdered by the Jacobins, yet I had no other choices than to join the EU."

"And you made career to the point of becoming an advisor of the President. Euphemia was so happy for you."

"That's quite accurate, I distinguished myself quite soon for both military and political deeds."

"Not bad, and what's that sword that you carry with you? It's not like the other swords that belong to European officers."

"It's- just a different sword."

"I will pretend it is like you say, anyway, why it was not taken from you when you surrendered, together with the gun."

"Because I did not surrendered. I defeated my cousin in combat and then we waited until Lord Farnese came to rescue us, but I was neither defeated nor did I surrendered anytime."

"This thing is looking more and more like some stupid joke. But Farnese is not a person that does jokes, although I can't say the same of his daughter, so tell me, Galahad, what do you want here?"

"Join?" He asked with nonchalance.

"What?"

He started laughing. "What I said, may I join Britannia?"

"And why should you? Why I shouldn't send you to a firing squad for your mockery and treason?"

"I am a Britannian, Lady Cornelia, and by joining the European Forces I just followed the attraction that Britannians have for war, nothing more. On the other hand, you will agree that it was quite difficult for me to want to have anything to do with His Imperial Majesty after what happened. Now however, it's different, I am in your base and you can easily eliminate me. However you might regret it since I have been close to the European Government and I know most of what they are doing, which might help your country."

"These are quite reasonable arguments, but…"

"Princess Cornelia?" Giulio interrupted the Princess before she would start with another counter-argument.

"Yes?"

"You were very close to Euphemia, right?"

"Yes, and so?"

"And so that I you know I was too, and the only thing that I wish is to avenge her death, just as I guess to do wish as well. I am not your enemy."

Cornelia looked cpnvinced by these words, she was about to formulate a reply but she didn't. Instead she looked at some papers on the desk, put them in order and after taking some time she finally replied.

"The thing is that after what you did, to be admitted in the Britannian Army and to have back your status is not simple and Charles might not react nicely. Anyway, I will try to petition him about you, I am sure that also Schneizel, Odysseus and Marrybell will speak in your favour, which might help. However, after that, I want you to help me discover the real identity of Zero."

"I will with much pleasure, Your Highness, I am sure that together we will find that bastard."

"I hope so. You can go now, I am sure your cousin Amedeo must also be waiting to see you."

"Thank you very much, Princess Cornelia, a good evening."

"Good evening, Lord Galahad."

"So? How did it went? What did she said?" Asked Guinevere as soon as he was outside.

"That she will talk to Charles, and that probably I will get a position."

"That's fantastic!" She said hugging him. "Finally we are all reunited again!"

"She also wants me to help in hunting Zero."

"Really? I hope we will manage to join you and hunt down that dog and the rebel scum together!"

They were walking outside now, toward the residences for the officers, when a young officer appeared in front of them.

"Giulio! What the Hell? You come here and don't even say hi?"

"Amedeo! I was wondering where you might be!"

Amedeo came and greeted joyfully his cousin Giulio. Amedeo Farnese, eldest son of Lord Andrea Farnese was a young man, around 17, as tall as Giulio (around 175 cm), with blond hairs and blue eyes, in the white uniform, similar to that of Lord Farnese, he truly resembled his father.

The three went now to their accommodation: a small cottage in the officers' residential area, that they shared with their father. Finally, Giulio could take a shower and get changed, after that, he had dinner with his relatives and they could exchange their experiences and discuss about many issues they wished to talk about since a long time.

As they finished and where about to go rest, Giulio went to the small courtyard behind the house with Excalibur, assumed the position of prayer of the medieval knights, and pronounced his pray:

"Almighty God,

Grant me the gift of Divine Grace to protect and conquer my five senses, that I may carry out the seven works of mercy, believe in the twelve articles of our Faith, practice the Ten Commandments of the Law and, finally, be delivered from the seven capital sins to the last day of my life.

Amen."

"What are you doing?" Asked Amedeo, seeing him praying.

"Praying."

"For what?"

"Daily practice, it's part of my habits."

"Practice?"

"Giulio pointed at his sword."

"Excalibur, is this real?"

"I think so."

"Well, I have seen people with the Geass, and heard of a number of strange things, so why not."

"I've got a Geass as well, together with the sword."

"And the obligation of being a good Christian."

"Of following a certain spiritual practice, more exactly. Here's an interesting thing about sacred objects: they can give you unlimited power, the condition is that you remain in harmony with their tutelar deity."

"Interesting, I have long been interested in these things, like, you know that the Habsburg still have with the Longinus's Spear?"

"Yes, which is another fascinating object."

"Indeed… and what will you do with it? I mean, you have the sword, the Geass, do you intend to do something with them?"

"Hmm… Renovatio Imperii?"

"Something like restore the Roman Empire? Quite funny, I'm in, did you had this idea long ago?"

"Not really, right now, to be honest. First I only wished to take a revenge, then I started thinking about Virgil and Rome and this came to my mind."

"I would certainly be better than the old creep Charles."

"Indeed, well, let's go inside and get some Scotch."

As they entered and got their drinks, Amedeo decided to insist on the idea that they just had.

"But I think we should try to get contacts back in the Homeland to start plotting against the Empire. What do you think? Should we take over Britannia or make a secession?"

"Wait, were you serious?" Asked Giulio.

"Of course I was, there is a lot of people that at the first signal could take arms against Pendragon, we just need to coordinate them. The Eu might be bad, but Britannia is hardly better, we need something new."

Giulio became more serious and reflexive.

"Interesting, let's try to contact them and organise ourselves, then we see what to do."

"In this case, let's hope to be able to go back to the Homeland soon." Added Amedeo.

The following day, Giulio was called by Cornelia in her office around noon.

"I have been on video call with my siblings and my father the whole night, because of this your issue."

"And what did they said?" Asked Giulio.

"My siblings, for some reason, really like you and were enthusiastic about you joining us. My father instead considers you an opportunist, yet a useful opportunist, for this reason he is willing to receive you in Pendragon and grant you a Baronetcy and a Knighthood with it."

"Well, Your Highness, I am grateful to you and your siblings for that, I won't forget it."

"As you prefer, as long as you don't make me regret this, Galahad."

Giulio and the Farnese departed that same day with Princess Cornelia for Johannesburg, from where they took another flight heading to Pendragon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope that so far you are enjoying the reading. While writing this first part, I had an interesting time trying to figure out the date in the revolutionary calendar, using the Gregorian calendar as base. As you might have noticed, I am not using the a.t.b. calendar, used in Code Geass. This is simply because that calendar seemed to me almost equal to ours and it was becoming for me a source of confusion (then if I had to compute the revolutionary calendar considering that one too I would have gone crazy). Other than that, throughout the story I tried to correct some historical incoherences that in the original Code Geass appear (such as borders, monuments etc).

If you have any comments, questions, criticism or else, you are welcome to write them in the reviews or to send them directly to me, I will read them with pleasure and see which adjustments I might be able to do. Soon the next chapters!


	9. Sweet Home Pendragon

Once in Pendragon, their first destination was Villa Farnesina, the magnificent renaissance-styled residence of the House of Farnese in one of the aristocratic districts of the city. The Villa was built in 1855, when the capital of Britannia was moved from New York City to the newly built Pendragon. It was under many aspect an imitation, with the needed modernisations, of the Villa Farnesina in Rome, Roman residence of the House of Farnese for centuries, until their expulsion from Europe by the Revolution.

From his new room in the Villa, by looking from the terrace, bitter irony, Giulio could see, Villa Galahad, the mansion in Liberty style that once belonged to his family. _Who knows what they are using it for, now_. He thought, feeling a certain anger at the memories of the confiscation.

"Hey Giulio, how are you liking the room?" Asked Guinevere entering the room.

"It's great… nice view."

"Uh, yes, that's your old house, would you like to change room?" So you don't have to look at it.

"No, never mind, it's fine. It's just a house, after all."

"It has been abandoned for a while, it was so sad."

"I can imagine, who else was forced out of here, by the way?"

"That I know, the Ashford, the Stadtfeld, the Wittelsbach and the Wurttemberg were sent to Area 11. Then the Bourbon, the Metternich, the Montmorency-Laval, the Colonna and many others went to Area 6, then I don't remember the others, but fact is that after 2010 a lot of people left."

"Quite sad."

"Yes, true, well, I came here also because I needed to ask if you were ready. We have to go to to the Palace now for your presentation… And use this sword. There is some people hereabouts that just can't see an antique, you know." Said Guinevere offering him a ceremonial sword.

"Almost ready, let me look at the mirror."

"You look great! I am sure you will impress everybody at the court." Commented Guinevere.

"You too, very nice dress."

"Thank you, I just wish the Army left us more choice."

"Don't worry, I perfectly feel you, the EU can be even worse."

"But at least you've got Hugo Boss."

Giulio put then his bicorne hat, as of custom for Britannian Generals, and after few last adjustments offered his arm to Guinevere,

"Very well, time to go." He said, before both would leave the room.

The Pendragon Imperial Palace was located at the centre of the city and from it, twelve main avenues had their starting point, spreading in such way to give to the city the form of a Sun. The Palace, whose structure was twice that of the Peking Forbidden City, served as Imperial Residence and also administrative centre of the Holy Britannian Empire, arriving to employ, with all its dependencies, around 15,000 people, without counting all the nobles living around the court.

Giulio and his relatives arrived at a terrace where, while waiting for the beginning of the ceremony, several nobles were having an first to come and greet them were Princess Marrybell and Prince Schneizel.

"Hi! We missed you a lot, Giulio. It's so good you are joining us!" Said Marrybel as she saw him.

"We are really glad to welcome you home again, Lord Galahad, and we hope that soon we will be transferring here also the rest of your family still in exile. Also, I hope you will forgive me for that embarrassing episode at the Opera, a few months ago." Added Schneizel.

"Oh, never mind that minor expedient, I am really grateful for the help you have given me."

They all took some champagne and made a toast to their friendship, while continuing their conversation.

"Before I forget, Giulio, I have to warn you about a few things about my father." Said Schneizel.

"Sure, I am listening."

"As you know, he is a social darwinist and for this reason he really despises the figure of the old fashioned aristocrat and everything that he regards as naive idealism."

"So I should look more pragmatic and opportunistic?"

"To some extent yes, at least don't try to justify your choices with idealism, honour of things like that, because he might turn it against you."

"Thank you, Schneizel."

"May I interrupt?" Asked Amedeo.

"Sir Amedeo Farnese, what a pleasure to see you here, please, go on." Answered Schneizel.

"I would like to introduce you the Archduke of Austria, Prince Ferdinand von Habsburg, Duke Carlo Alberto of Savoy and Duke Karl Schwarzenberg." Giulio greeted all them. The Archduke was an experienced General of the Army, who had been fighting the Britannian-Japanese War, then was deployed in counter-insurgency operations in Area 11 and Area 12, the other two, were two young nobles who recently joined the Army and had been fighting in the Pacific Theatre.

Meanwhile, Marrybell had distanced herself from the group for a moment, returning then back bringing with her a hesitant blonde girl, that she introduced to the group.

"I would also like to introduce you someone: my personal knight, Lady Oldrin Zevon."

"Pleased to meet you." Said Giulio kissing her hand.

"My pleasure! I have heard you lived in Italy for a long time."

"That's true, for seven years."

"I have lived in Spain for most of my life, since my father was stationed there as member of the Foreign Service, in Madrid."

"What a wonderful, city, I always liked Madrid."

The conversation was interrupted by the Master of Ceremony, who invited everybody to enter the Throne Hall, as the ceremony would start.

The Throne Hall was a rectangular room of an impressive size being built entirely in white marble and having twelve Egyptian columns distributed in its longer walls, on the top of each, there was a zodiacal symbol. On an extremity there was a large gate, sided with other two columns, which however did not reached the roof, having on their top a pomegranate. The other side of the room was higher and had at its centre the Throne of St. Edward. For many elements, the Throne Hall would remember a masonic temple.

After all the presents had reached their respective seats, the Master of Ceremony entered and reaching the elevation he turned his back to the Throne to announce:

"Lords of the Realm, His Imperial Majesty, Charles III of the Holy Britannian Empire is entering."

The Britannian Anthem was played. Charles zi Britannia entered the room escorted by the Knights of Round and other members of his staff, taking his place on the Throne of Saint Edward.

After all the opening formalities, he ordered that Giulio Galahad-Canossa would be presented to him. Accompanied by the Master of Ceremony, Giulio went before Charles, following the ceremonial procedure of the two bows before reaching him.

"So, you are the heir of Lord Giorgio of Vermont, from what they say."

"It's true." Answered Giulio. He was feeling quite nervous.

"And you came here to join Britannia, after what we did to you and your family, why is that?"

"Because Britannia remains the strongest global power in the world, and all the other weaker nations are faded to die. Nothing personal, just a pragmatic calculation."

Charles nodded with his head.

"Very well, looks like some years in exile serve as a good lesson to everybody. Now tell me, to who are you loyal?"

"Loyal? Loyalty is an artificial concept, yet I am willing to serve you, Your Majesty, as you are the only ruler that does not seem to be faded to fall in disgrace."

"Excellent! See, Lords and Ladies of Britannia? That's how you should be, pragmatic and detached from empty ideologies. Now tell me, are men created equals?"

"No, Your Majesty, inequality is a natural condition and nature selects the fittest." (Giulio actually agreed from this reasoning, at least to some extent).

"Excellent! Here's someone who has understood what Britannia is about! See, Lords, you should learn from him. Now get on your knees, so we can proceed with the ceremony.

Giulio kneeled before him. _Now is when he cuts my head._ Thought while Charles took his sword and prepared to pronounce the formula for granting the knighthood. Charles slapped Giulio in the face.

"Be it the last outrage you will receive without responding."

"By the powers and prerogatives granted to me as Emperor of Britannia, I, Charles zi Britannia, create you, Giulio Galahad-Canossa, Sir Giulio, Knight of the Order of the Britannian Empire and create you Baronet Galahad-Canossa, with all the privileges and duties that are inherent to your condition. Thus, I hereby concede you the title, consecrate you and dedicate you, Knight of Britannia. Stand up, Sir Giulio Galahad Canossa, your benefit is conceded."

The whole room applauded now Sir Giulio Galahad-Canossa. Even those who at first were suspicious. Charles then, put the mantle of the new knight, gave him a new sword and the key of a new frame.

"You might be happy to know that we are also returning you Villa Galahad and some frozen assets tha belonged to your father, as part of your privileges."

"Thank you so much, Your Majesty."

As Giulio was accompanied to his seat, being received joyously by his relatives, Marrybell and Schneizel. The initial step was taken. He was a Britannian noble again, now he just needed to create a position and then begin the articulation of his plan.

* * *

It was a sunny day of mid-june and Giulio and other nobles had just returned to the Urquhart Estate, country residence of Lord Francis Urquhart, prominent member of the House of Lords and Vice-Secretary of the Conservative Party, where they had gathered for a foxhunt.

The guests and the Lord with his family were having lunch in estate garden, discussing about a variety of issues. Among those, the very recent Battle of Midway, a naval battle fought around the Hawaii Islands, where the 7th Fleet of Imperial Navy, commanded by Admiral Prince Scipione Valerio Borghese, had annihilated the EU Pacific Fleet, commanded by Admiral Dimitri Ivanov. The battle was of particular interests to the guests not only because after that, the Britannian forces would finally be landing in Russia, but also because Sir Paul Urquhart, son of Francis, had participated to it, commanding the battlecruiser HMS Abukir.

"If we advance in Russia, this will open a serie of possibilities to us." Commented Archduke Ferdinand with Giulio.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Asked the young noble.

"You see, many nobles, especially of continental origins, would love to take back their lands in Europe. As a result, they are successfully pushing for the establishment of a Dominion, that should be called Euro Britannia, in order to administer European territories that should come under our occupation. For the Europeans, it will be more honourable than being downgraded to 'numbers' and for us it will be the opportunity to take back our land."

"I see, let's see how this evolves, if Euro Britannia works, it might serve well for our purposes." Answered Giulio while considering some new possibilities. His original plan was to overthrow Charles and take the whole Empire, but what about this? If successful, Euro Britannia would have had the power to counterbalance Britannia, thanks to its geographical position (and he knew very well the geopolitical significance of Eurasia). So what about a secession? They could have had access to a good reserve of manpower, natural resources and some important industrial areas, the plan could have worked.

* * *

Finally in Pendragon, Giulio wanted to reorganise his life in Britannia. One of his first concerns was to inform his family that he was alive, thing that was not easy to do, once that the contacts between the EU and Britannia were cutted. He nonetheless managed to send them a letter through the Royal Australian Mails. His second concern was to reorganise Villa Galahad, which was nonetheless in a reasonable state of preservation. He still had to have it cleaned, fix some things that had fallen during the years of abandonment, clean the gardens, hire new servants and care of all the needed amenities. Obviously, he also needed to get new clothes, as everything was left in the European base. For this, he could count on some Italian tailors that lived in Pendragon, who prepared for him an entirely new wardrobe with clothes for every occasions. He also joined the Pendragon Hunt Club, one of the most established aristocratic clubs of the Capital, the United Grand Lodge of England and the Conservative Party, obtaining more connections in politics, other than the possibility to write for the Conservative tabloid 'The Sun', thing that he did occasionally. He was now a well established Britannian gentleman.

As soon as Villa Galahad was ready, the first thing he did was to organise an inaugural party, taking advantage of the summer to do it in the magnificent gardens, now restored to their old glamour. For the event, Giulio invited all the members of the Imperial Family that he knew, his relatives (Lord Andrea Farnese, Lady Cecilia Galahad-Canossa, Amedeo and Guinevere), and all the exponents of the high aristocracy, other than the people that he knew was in some way sympathetic to his ideas and many of his new friends. He hired an orchestra to play and made arrangements to have the finest foods and drinks to be served. At the end, it resulted in an impressive events, that attracted the attention even of paparazzi and gossip magazines.

"Hey Giulio! Congratulations for the party!" Said Marrybel as soon as she arrived.

"Thank you Mary! I hope you will enjoy, here, let's have some champagne." He said while serving to her a glass of Moet-Chandon (in times of war, you can always rely on the black market).

"Giulio! She is the Imperial Princess!" Exclaimed Amedeo in front of the lack of formality of his cousin, however Marrybell was quick in reassuring him.

"Oh, don't worry Amedeo, for me both you are good friends, feel free to call me by name."

Meanwhile, Oldrin reached them, she was wearing an elegant scarled dress. "Sir Galahad, thank you for inviting me as well, it's a honour to be here."

"You couldn't have been left out, Lady Zevon, glad for welcoming you here."

"Sir Galahad! I see you are trying to compete with the Imperial Palace in luxury." Said Schneizel coming to greet him.

"Prince Schneizel! Glad to see you came, I was already wondering what could have happened to you. Come with us, let's have a drink."

"You see, Amedeo, that's style: Zero probably started his revolution in some basement in a ghetto in Area 11, hidden from light and even hiding his own identity. I start mine with a magnificent party, under everybody's eyes and even inviting the potential enemies for a drink." Said Giulio to Amedeo as soon as they had a moment alone.

"Indeed, you have always been dangerously mundane."

"And where would be the fun in a life without danger?" Asked back Giulio.

"I agree, now let's see Guinevere, she is playing tennis against Monica."

"Kruschevski? The Knight of Twelve?"

"Yes, the Polish girl." Answered Amedeo.

"I am sure she will be happy if you call her like that."

They were already close to the tennis court when Amedeo said that, maybe even too close to Monica...

"We should try one day." Proposed Amedeo.

"Sure, but another day."

"I agree, I don't want to play now that I had drinks."

"So you are the new knight!" Exclaimed a young man giving a one-arm hug to Giulio, who immediately looked at him with certain surprise and scare.

"Oh, let me introduce, Gino Weinberg."

"The Knight of Three, of course! Welcome Sir. Pleased to meet you!"

"My pleasure. I have learned that you had a confrontation with my godfather in Rhodesia."

"More or less, that was one of my soldiers, I had one with Guilford, to say the truth."

Someone at Amedeo's right took a photo of all them together, pronouncing an inexpressive "Recorded" right after. They all look at the photographer: a young, short girl with pink hairs.

"Anya, please!" Exclaimed Gino, slightly embarrassed.

"Apologies, I am Anya Alstreim, pleased to meet you." Introduced herself the girl.

"Hey guys, we finished!" Interrupted Guinevere reaching them.

"And how did it went?" Asked Giulio.

"She won by 3 games to 2." Said Monica. "Ah, by the way I am Monica Kruschewsky, 'The Polish Girl' of which you might have heard of."

"I didn't meant to be rude." Apologised immediately Amedeo.

"Enchanté, mademoiselle! I hope you are enjoying the party." Said Giulio kissing her hand.

"My pleasure to be here. If it is not a problem, I would take a shower and get changed."

"Same for me." Said Guinevere.

"Sir Galahad, may we talk?" Asked Oldrin Zevon.

"Sure Milady, about what?"

"My liege, Princess Marrybell, she told me about your positions and those of your family."

"I am not my family, Lady Zevon. So please don't ask me about their misdeeds." Said Giulio with decision, turning his back to her. He could not run into the risk of being exposed.

"It was not my intention, I can assure you. Yet I think that at least some of the ideas your family stood for are nobler than those of the people we serve."

Giulio looked at her with surprise mixed with fear.

"Lady Zevon, s'il vous plait, does it seem to you the right place to talk about similar issues?"

"I just think that we, as nobles, should protect the weak, instead of oppressing and massacring them."

Giulio was about to reply when Marrybell joined them.

Hey guys! Great party, Giulio, really nice."

"Thank you, Mary, I'm glad you are enjoying it."

"I hope I haven't interrupted anything..."

"Oh no, not at all, she was telling me about... her service in the Army."

"The Glinda Knights? Indeed, she is their commander and I am the commander-in-chief. Unfortunately after that assault that the Black Knights did on Tokyo, we had to take some measures."

"And you were right in doing so, the Elevens almost conquered Tokyo."

"Yes... well, I guess it would be better if I leave you now, I will be over there" Said Marrybell heading towards another corner of the garden.

The party was over around 3:00 a.m. (considering that it had started at 18:00h), when the last guests left. Giulio could then finally retreat himself to his apartments and have some rest.

* * *

The following day, Giulio was waked up by a servant, telling to him of a young lady waiting for him in the living room.

"A young lady? Who?"

"Lady Oldrin Zevon, sir."

Zevon? But what time is it?

"2:00 p.m. sir."

"Well, tell her that I will talk to her after breakfast."

"She said before that as soon as you would have waked up, she would have liked to have breakfast with you."

"Ah, fantastic. Tell her to wait for me in the garden, we will have breakfast there."

"But sir, the garden isn't ready yet, yesterday..."

"Yesterday you weren't working? I should fire all of you. Then let's do in in the terrace. And send someone to put the garden in order."

Giulio got then dressed in a more sportive style, after all it was not a formal occasion. Once ready he then went to the garden, where Lady Zevon was waiting for him. She was wearing a light blue dress, with a touring hat of the same colour that had a somewhat Victorian air.

"Good afternoon, Lady Zevon."

"Good afternoon, Sir Galahad." She answered, standing up as he arrived. Both them sat again. The servants brought then the the tea and the milk.

"Your house has a very enjoyable atmosphere. Congratulations for the style."

"Thank you Milady, certainly your visit makes the atmosphere here even more pleasant."

Oldrin smiled. I hope I have not made you uncomfortable, yesterday, with my comments."

"Not at all, I was just worried about discussing certain things in a context like that of yesterday."

"It's true. I have been looking at the library."

"And what did you found?"

"Some interesting books, is it a family library or you have some great antiques sellers?"

"Family library, I don't know how it survived at the years in which this poor house has been abandoned, but yes, it's impressive, my family keeps it since the 1200s, when they were still living in Modena."

It's truly fascinating how your family had preserved its memories, objects and traditions, many Britannian nobles tend to get rid of everything, bloody modernists, it's so sad."

"I know, the aristocracy losing itself, what a sad theme."

"Sorry if I ask, but did any of your ancestors had something to do with occultism?"

"Almost everybody." Answered Giulio laughing. "May I ask why?"

"There is a crazy amount of books on occultism, alchemy, astrology freemasonry and other things. Do you believe in it?"

"I know some of those things can work, nonetheless they are fascinating readings."

"And what about the Geass? There was a book about it."

"I don't know. Maybe we should go look for it, your ability to look into the other's things would definitely help."

Both laughed at his silly comment.

"Sorry, it was stronger than me." Said Oldrin.

"It's fine, don't worry."

They continued having their breakfast.

"I was thinking about going for a walk, if you want to join." Said then Oldrin.

"Sure, there's Victoria Park near here."

"Let's go there then, I just want to get changed and we will go."

"Sure, we don't have to hurry."

Giulio returned to his room after breakfast to get changed, he opted for a white outfit with an outstanding red tie and a Panama hat, returning downstairs, he then left with Oldrin holding his arm.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope this chapter did not resulted to heavy as a reading. I needed nonetheless to have this transitional chapter, in which I make Giulio start his new life in Pendragon in the most stylish way as possible. Here he also starts meeting some important characters in Code Geass, such as Anya, Gino and others that will play a significant role also throughout this fanfic. The character of Francis Urquhart has been "borrowed" from House of Cards (the older edition made by the BBC), yet I don't plan to make him anyhow important in this story. Nonetheless, if you want a suggestion, keep in mind Euro Britannia.


	10. Operation Marco Polo

The Britannians landed in Russia towards the end of June, occupying first the Kamchatka, then Magadan and Chukotka, establishing a defensive line west from the Chersky Range, covering the border with the Republic of Iacutia. Still in August, the House of Lords approved the Euro Britannia Dominion Act, establishing the Dominion of Euro Britannia, instead of the usual Areas. The temporary capital of Euro Britannia would have been the city of Petropavlosk-Kamchatskyi and Grand Duke Henry Augustus Velaines was appointed Vice-Roy of Euro Britannia.

The recently established Euro Britannian Army had inherited several divisions from the Britannian Army, nontheless its main composition was made up by the four Imperial Orders of St. Michael, St. Raphael, St. Gabriel and St. Uriel, commanded respectively by four Grand Masters: Lord Michele Manfredi, Lord Andrea Farnese, Lord Gaudefroy du Villon and Lord Raymond de Saint-Gilles. One being an acquaintance of Giulio and the other being his uncle. In addition to them, the regular Euro Britannian Defence Force was placed under the command of Sir Suzaku Kururugu, Knight of Seven, of Princess Cornelia and of a mysterious figure (at least in Giulio's eyes), named Julius Kingsley. It was this group that a certain evening of late August, gathered in the JOC Petropavlosk, started was discussing about the best strategies to be followed.

"The campaign is going well and we are already pressuring the EU in Iacutia. Yet, none of the EU ports in the region have the structures to ensure the arrival of enough supplies for the troops. This worries me even most once that soon the temperature here will start dropping and when the winter will arrive, should we have not solved this problem, we risk to end like the French in 1812." Observed the Grand Duke.

"I agree, we need absolutely a bigger port." Echoed Suzaku.

"Could we obtain an agreement with the Chinese?" Asked Lord Farnese.

"Not even by joke, they would rather die than let us use their ports to support our campaign."

"In this case, we should give them what they ask for." Intervened Kingsley.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Kingsley, but a war with China in this moment doesn't seem in the interest of the Empire." Replied Giulio.

"I have to disagree, Lord Galahad, our... I meant my father just authorised us to attack them as well. He wants us to reach the Lake Baikal by the winter."

"In this case, I have no objections."

"How many troops would we have to strike an attack on China?" Asked Lord Manfredi.

Looking at some sheets, Cornelia answered: "Some 100,000 soldiers available in Area 11, two aircraft carriers, ten battlecruisers, 35 light cruisers, around 30 destroyers and 40 submarines under the command of Admiral Churchill, all deployed between areas 11 and 12. This not to count on 200 aircrafts."

"The Chinese have one million soldiers only in Northern China, yet poorly armed and badly trained. If you are quick you can destroy them before they can even leave their barracks." Observed Kingsley.

"What do you think, Lord Galahad?" Asked Velaines.

"Je suis complétement d'accord, we can do that."

"We will take care of it together" said Cornelia, who was not looking well at all.

Taken the needed decisions, the participants left the room to return to their posts, Giulio followed Cornelia.

"Is everything alright, Milady?"

"No Galahad, it's not: that Kingsley... he is Lelouch and he..."

They were walking in the corridors, she was going faster and faster and in her eyes, Giulio could notice already some tears.

"Your Highness..."

"Please, let's not keep talking about that. See me tomorrow in the airport."

She left, Giulio remained in the corridor looking at her walking outside.

* * *

The 'Operation Marco Polo', as the attack was named, was launched in the following week, without a formal declaration of war. First, the 1st Chinese Fleet was destroyed by the Britannian Navy in an aeronaval raid, during a military drill in the Yellow Sea. Right after, the Britannian Army landed in the Vladivostok Province, from Northern Sakhalin, with Princess Cornelia pushing Southwards, with 50,000 soldiers and Sir Galahad pushing South-Westwards, through Manchuria towards Inner Mongolia, with other 50,000. At the same time, Euro Britannia launched an offensive in its South-western Sector, in the direction of the Lake Baikal. Just as planned, the operation was quick and extremely successful, breaking the European lines in the north and leading to the quick conquest of Vladivostok, Manchuria, Peking, Tientsin and Northern Korea. All this without even giving the Chinese the opportunity to organise their defence.

Afterwards, Giulio and Cornelia met again in the Forbidden City of Peking, where now the Chinese banners were replaced by those of Britannia. Giulio was in a room, having a glass of Scotch and playing 'Rule Britannia' at a piano. Unexpectedly, Cornelia entered the room.

"Look here, Princess Cornelia, a letter from the Empress: they surrender. I am tempted to write back asking who is the Middle Empire now." He was quite cheerful and maybe slightly altered by the third glass of scotch he had in that evening.

"Means that soon we will be back home. This is good." Said Cornelia with certain indifference.

"Are you feeling well, Your Highness?" Asked Giulio, remembering of what she said just few weeks before.

"Yes, yes, but I feel I need to tell you something, as long as you won't tell this to anyone."

"You have my word as knight."

"Very well, I plan to leave everything after the end of this war."

"What do you mean with everything?"

"The Army, the Court, my family, everything."

"And why? How did it came to your mind?"

"There are some strange things that I want to understand and I feel that in Pendragon there is someone or something trying to block me from doing that."

"And if I may, Princess Cornelia, what is it? What are those strange things?"

"First I met Lelouch in Tokyo, during the battle, he was the head of the Black Knights now he is Kingsley, but there's more, I feel..."

"Kingsley is Zero?" Interrupted Giulio. "Next time I'll see him I will make him pay..."

"Calm down, Galahad! If he is where he is it can only be because someone else is backing him... and I suspect this someone else might be my father."

"Votre pére n'est pas un saint, mais c'est trop."

"Yet, I suspect he is hiding something, by the way, look at this:"

Cornelia showed Giulio the full footage of the inauguration of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. In this footage, Euphemia had a brief meeting with Zero, after which she returned back and started shooting at the Japanese gathered there.

"I can't believe this, she would never…"

"Yet she did." Said Cornelia. Giulio was shocked.

"There must be something behind this, maybe Zero threatened her."

"Impossible, look at her face, she doesn't look forced to do that."

"Then what?"

"Have you ever heard about the Geass?"

"Yes."

"So well, I believe my brother might have one, and I know that my father has another."

"I think I can see were you are getting. So you want to leave everything behind to do your investigation?"

"Exactly."

"In this case, I might have some things that could help." Said Giulio taking a folder.

"What did you found?"

"I have the bad habit of sticking my nose where I shouldn't, and one of those places was your father's office."

"What?"

"You understood. You see, there I found correspondence with a certain V.V., who I haven't yet been able to locate or identify, yet, the things they mention are quite interesting: killing Gods and Geass Order, or Cult."

"What does all this means?"

"Means that either your father and this V.V. are big fans of Nietzsche, or they are hiding something sinister and I suspect is the second."

"Something sinister like killing the Gods? Do you realise that this a delirium?"

"More or less, are you familiar with Plato?"

"Yes, of course."

"Very well, so you know that there is our material world, which is mostly illusory and just a reflection or imitation, then the Cosmos and then the Hyperuranium, where all the ideas lie."

"Yes, and so?"

"And so that all those things are separated and each of them belongs in its own reality in a specific form. Now, imagine that you could blow the barriers between these worlds and force on our world the unity of all beings."

"That's crazy."

"It's a disaster, yes, because the universe is created according with the logos and everything exists following a certain reason, if you blow this order you get… I don't know, chaos, catastrophe."

"Keeps sounding crazy, but I should look into this. Now, I still don't know how this connects with Euphie's death in some way, but I am sure that, for having she doing what she did, Zero must have used the Geass, which automatically leads me to think about some connection with the cult."

"Good guess, I would go for that way too, if I were you."

"Thank you, really, for sharing this information with me."

In that moment Lord Gilbert P. Guilford knocked at the door.

"Your Highness, A Chinese representative is here."

"Quick, hide these things." Said Giulio to her, helping putting everything inside a drawer.

"Let him in." She ordered as soon as they finished with the documents.

Cheng Zhong, High Eunuch, to negotiate on behalf of Her Majesty Empress Tianzi of China. Announced Guilford. Giulio held himself from laughing.

"Your Highness, I came on behalf of Her Majesty to negotiate a settlement to the current dispute emerged between our countries."

Giulio could not resist any more and laughed at the shrill voice of the Eunuch, Cornelia would have reproached him, wasn't for the fact that she had also found it funny.

"That's very diminishing for an Ambassador." Started the Eunuch.

"Vae victis, Eunuch." Started Giulio. "You have no other choice than to negotiate, as we have the power to destroy China in a matter of hours and the desire to end this war quickly. So here are our proposals: you just have to sign the treaty and we all go home happy… and your Eunuchs with a lot of money."

"These are unspeakable conditions…"

"The strong do what they can, the weak suffer what they must, have you ever read Thucydides?" Added Cornelia.

"Do you sign or not? This is just the capitulation, and still gives you enough concessions, which might still be renegotiated at the Peace Treaty Conference, but if you refuse, you might end up losing even more. Have you ever thought of China becoming an Area?" Insiste Giulio.

I" should contact the other Eunuchs."

"Go on, castrato. We will wait." The Eunuch left.

"Undiplomatic but still effective." Commented Cornelia. "And let's be honest, he has an hilarious voice." Both them and Guilford started laughing.

Finally, after some time the diplomat came back.

"Lady Cornelia and Milords, I have talked with my colleagues and they have said that they agree, therefore these are the terms: Utis Possidetis are temporary arrangement until permanent treaty and indemnity of 2.5 millions of Pounds to each Eunuch."

"So we get the land and you get the money, see, there's always a way to get to a win-win situation. Probably in the actual negotiations you might even get back some land in exchange of the Amur and other areas near Siberia." Answered Giulio as both him and Cornelia signed the treaty.

"It's been pleasure to make business with you." Said Cornelia sarcastically.

"And I can say the same on behalf of my Government."

The Chinese diplomat shook the the hands of both Cornelia and Giulio and left, richer than when he entered, therefore happier.

"I honestly hope for her own sake that the young Empress will be, one day, able to get rid of these parasites." Said Giulio to Cornelia as the diplomat left with Guilford.

"Well, this marks the end of my job here. Good luck, Galahad."

Giulio remained very saddened by her declaration.

"Good luck, Cornelia, I hope you will find what you are looking for."

"I wish you the same, dear friend, whatever your objective may be."

"I doubt you would do so if you knew what I have in mind, but thank you."

"I know what you have in mind. You want to destroy the Empire of Britannia, isn't it? After all, maybe it will be better like that, look at what our nation have become."

"Yes, Cornelia, this is a wish of mine, but just as much as I wish to destroy Lelouch and the Black Knights."

"You will need much more luck than I do, with Charles and Lelouch having a Geass."

"Well, on this I am prepared: I also have mine, plus Excalibur." Answered Giulio removing the lens from his right eye and showing the Geass symbol."

"So in the end you are like them..."

No, I am not, Lady Cornelia, I would have never shot a loved person for the sake of my political agenda. But still yes, I want to stop Charles in whatever insane plan he might have and the Empire of Britannia from spreading a sick ideology around the world, just in the same way I want to have my revenge on the coward Lelouch.

"I did not meant to offend you, Giulio, I was just referring to your powers. Anyway, it's time to go now, you will remain in charge of everything. Tell Guilford and the others that I have left for a recognition."

She started heading towards a secondary exit, Giulio walked with her until she stopped him.

"Giulio, you are a kind person and I hope you will keep being like that. Said this, I make you my best wishes and hope we will meet again soon."

"So I hope, Lady Cornelia, I am sure we will all miss you here. Best of luck."

Instead of the usual military salute, they hugged each other, then she left, saluted his soldiers and prepared her Frame for her "recognition".

The notice that Cornelia was missed was given only the following day, while Giulio was now in command of all the Chinese Expeditionary Force. Charles however, was quick in removing him from that position, calling him back in the homeland, promoting him to Major General and assigning him to the Pentagon, the Armed Forces main headquarters in Pendragon. At the same time, the official peace treaty was signed between China and Britannia, assigning to Britannia Vladivostok, the Amur and other lands that China had conquered in the Euro-Chinese war in Siberia. Britannia instead, could annex Hong Kong, Port Arthur and Korea, in exchange for returning Manchuria.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And after the transitional chapter, our protagonist is back in action. Here I did not wanted to focus that much on the war, but rather on the foundation of Euro Britannia, whose origin is not so clear and especially on the disappearance of Cornelia, that takes place in the beginning of the second season. There is also a small meeting that involves Giulio and Julius (Lelouch), yet there should be more in the future, as they have essentially just met each other and you can imagine what Giulio already thinks of Lelouch, having been told about his real identity. Well again, I hope you are enjoying and keep following!


	11. The Order of Saint Michael

Giulio had his triumphant return into Pendragon, parading with his troops on a white horse on St. Darwin Ave. at the sound of _British Grenadiers_ and bringing the captured Chinese flags as war trophy in front of Emperor Charles. His triumph was Crowned by the concession of the Knighthood of Grand Cross of the Most Honourable Military Order of the Bath, one of the Chivalric Orders of the Britannian Empire.

In decreasing order of Importance the Orders conceded by Britannia were: Imperial Order of the Round, Most Noble Order of the Garter, Most Ancient and Noble Order of the Thistle, Most Honourable Military Order of the Bath, Most Distinguished Order of Saint Michael and Saint George , Most Honourable Order of the Britannian Empire and the Order of the Imperial Service. The latter was given to every officer of the Armed Forces at the moment of his graduation at the Military School and had some ramifications into minor Orders, such as the Glinda Knights, the Glaston Knights, the Valkyries etc. Moreover, there were the four Euro Britannian Orders, that however depended on the Viceroy of Euro Britannia and were autonomous from the Emperor. Each order, other than to political and social privileges, also granted greater military authority and access to special units and weapons.

Back in Pendragon, Giulio was assigned to the Russian Office of the Pentagon, being his task that of monitoring the conduction of the war in Russia and of monitoring the political and military affairs in Euro Britannia. Recently, thanks to a Viceroyal Decree, many exiled noble families had moved there, receiving titles and military ranks. This was however object of concern for Charles (and hope for Giulio) as many of them would have gladly taken arms against Pendragon. In this way, trusting him, Charles would send very often Giulio to Vladivostok (new Euro Britannian Capital), together with the Rounds, to monitor the situation.

"If I may, Sir Galahad, why you still use a European decoration?" Gino on the plane to Vladivostok for one of their inspections, pointing at the Legion d'Honneur that Giulio still insisted in carrying.

"It was my first decoration and means a lot for me."

"And how did you gained it?" Asked Anya Alstreim, pointing her recorder to him.

"Do you really need to record it?" Asked Giulio, who was trying to find the presence of that cold and stoic girl with her recorder increasingly annoying and irritating.

Anya hesitated for a moment. "I just wished to have it in my memories, I won't disclose it to anyone. But I can turn it off, if it disturbs you."

"No, not at all, feel free to record it. I gained it during a military operation in Mongolia. I was attached to the 101st Mechanised Infantry Division 'Trieste', under the command of General Vaccari, an incompetent recommended by a minister and a cocaine-addicted. This man had managed to get us in the middle of a desert and after camping into a valley, we were completely surrounded by the Chinese. He wanted to wait for the reinforcements to come, and we remained besieged for a week, under artillery fire and running low on supplies. One night then, I gathered a few soldiers and we reached, without using the frames, the Chinese artillery. We slaughtered the soldiers while they were sleeping and then we started firing at the Chinese camp. In an instant of lucidity, the General understood what was going on and ordered the rest of the division to attack, leading to our victory."

"Truly impressive. Reminds me _Der Edle Ritter_ in Belgrad, you have a good reason to keep it." Said Gino.

"Recorded." Said then Anya with her usual tone, finishing the registration. "And congratulations."

"Thank you. I actually used the Battle of Belgrad as model for my action, in that case."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in Vladivostok in fifteen minutes." Announced the pilot through the speaker.

In Vladivostok, they were received by Julius Kingsley, Kururugi and Velaines at the Vladivostok Fortress, a 19th-Century fortress that was now serving as Joint Operations Centre for the Russian Front. October was beginning and the temperatures were already around 5°C.

Kingsley was dressed in a dark grey uniform with the ensign of the Order of the Garter, Velaines, instead, used a white ceremonial outfit for Viceroys with the same ensign, while Kururugi, whose uniform was also white, had the symbols of the Knight of Round. They sat in a war room, in front of a map, where Kingsley started updating them about the situation.

"After the war with China we have reached the Baikal. Then, the Order of St. Michael, commanded by Lord Manfredi and Lord Hyuga have managed to penetrate in Siberia from the north and are now stopped in Arkhangelsk, where they have been besieged. The Orders of St. Raphael and St. Gabriel, in the South, have reached Omsk, city that they are besieging, while the Order of St. Uriel and the Euro Britannian Army is pushing the EU forces towards the Urals in the central sector."

"We need to make sure that we reach Manfredi in Arkhangelsk before the winter, then, or it will be a problem." Observed Giulio.

"We are working on that, you can report this back to Pendragon." Kingsley seemed, while talking, to become less and less stable.

"Meeting adjourned. I beg your pardon but Lord Kingsley need to rest." Announced Suzaku.

Intrigued, Giulio wanted however to challenge Kingsley to a chess game that he, despite the opposition of Suzaku, accepted.

Giulio was a reasonable player, but Kingsley was clearly superior to him and after a half an hour, despite looking more and more unstable, had placed Giulio in difficulty.

"You are an excellent player, Milord, truly impressive." Observed Giulio.

"Just practice… may I have some water, Suzaku?" Asked Kingsley.

"Are you feeling well, Sir?" Asked Giulio, noticing a certain state of confusion.

"Yes… I do. You have an interesting tactic, Galahad. Yet you made a single fatal mistake, ten minutes ago."

"Indeed" Agreed Giulio.

"You know, I've heard that Zero was also an excellent player." Provoked Giulio, who wanted to see what would have been the response of his opponent.

"Zero… Lelouch… Ehm, I mean yes, I have heard the same." Kingsley seemed to enter in a deeper state of confusion and started sweating."

"Lord Kingsley needs to rest now, Sir Galahad."

"Please Sir Kururugi, let us finish this game, we are having fun, after all."

"Yes, we can finish." Echoed Kingsley making his move.

"Tell me, Lord Kingsley, you don't live in Pendragon, right? I've never seen you there, neither have I heard of you at Court."

"These are personal questions, Sir." Intervened Kururugi.

"I am just trying to get acquainted with my colleague, Kururugi."

Kingsley hit the chessboard with his hand and then fell on the ground.

"Go away Julius Kingsley! Where is Nunnally? Where is she? Suzaku, give me water! Please!"

Suzaku ran to help him.

"This game finishes here." He said to Giulio with irritation.

Giulio made his usual malicious half smile.

"Je vous remercie, it has been a pleasant conversation." Said Giulio while standing up and taking his mantle. He then turned his back to the two nobles and left, going to join Gino and Anya in a lounge.

* * *

Upon his return to Pendragon, however, Giulio was to be awaited by an unpleasant surprise.

During one evening, while he was sitting in his library reading an old copy of _The Quest for the Holy Grail_ and tasting his usual drink of Porto, his butler came to call him.

"Milord, if I may, there is a visit for you."

"At this time? Tell him I am not receiving after 9 p.m."

"I apologise, Milord, but it does not seem to be a visit of courtesy, it is Lord Suzaku Kururugi, who carries the order to take you to the Imperial Palace."

"What the Hell?" Asked Giulio raising from his armchair. "Tell him I am coming."

"Yes sir."

Giulio went to his room and put a dark green tweed, given the time and the way he was being called, he assumed it would not be necessary to be too formal.

"Here I am." He announced going downstairs.

"Good evening, Sir Galahad. I have orders to take you at the Palace." Said Suzaku with a very serious expression.

"May I inquire about the reason?"

"It has to do with Lord Kingsley, Sir. I cannot say more."

Giulio entered the black Rolls Royce with Suzaku and they headed towards the Palace. The Knight of Seven did not opened his mouth during the whole trip.

Once at the Palace, he escorted Giulio throughout the monumental corridors of the place, until Charles' private office.

Giulio had been in that place other times and could immediately recognise the place decorated in Victorian style, with a view over the immense gardens. Charles was sitting at his desk, at his right, standing up, was a little kid with long hairs, both were serious and apparently nervous.

"Your Majesty, Lord V.V., here is Sir Galahad." Informed Suzaku.

"Your Majesty? Is there a specific reason for which I have been called here now?" Asked Giulio.

"Sir Galahad, a genius like you is not able to guess such an obvious reason?" Asked sarcastically V.V..

"And who is this kid?" Asked the young noble, already getting nervous.

"My brother, Prince Victor zi Britannia and you, Galahad, are in troubles."

"Your brother? Do you mind explaining me what does this mean? Why should I be in troubles?"

"Because you know the real identity of Julius Kingsley." Answered V.V..

"And this makes of you a potential threat to our plans." Completed Charles.

"I was trying to investigate who caused the death of Euphemia, but now I have already taken my conclusions."

"You Majesty, should I take his life before he can do any harm?" Asked Suzaku.

"No, Lord Kururugi. He will still be useful to us, I just need to do a small thing, I will implant in him a false memory."

The symbol of the Geass appeared in both eyes of Charles. Giulio tried to escape but Suzaku held him. Charles came close and closer and established eye contact, then Giulio felt a serie of false memories entering his mind. Memories of a life he never had, actual memories seeming to be cancelled, confusion. This seemed to last an eternity, despite lasting only a few seconds. He then felt a very strong headache, his heartbits increasing to absurd levels, his respiration becoming more and more difficult, he was sweating. He finally he heard a scream and he closed his eyes. Then silence for a few instants. He felt like those false memories were in some way rejected. He opened his eyes.

Charles was resting on his desk, massaging his eyes.

"What was that?" Asked Suzaku astonished.

"Probably a sort of Geass Canceler." Observed V.V.: "Which makes our friend way too dangerous to stay alive."

Suzaku took off his sword and pointed at Giulio's throat.

"Yes, kill me, miserable bastard, show how good you are at selling yourself to the strongest. You betrayed your people, have no sense of honour, I loathe you, Head Executioner of Britannia, unworthy of the Knighthood, I'll see you in Hell, dog!"

Giulio felt the sword pressing on his throat, he was sure that would have been the end.

"Wait!" Interrupted Charles, his eyes were red, as if he had some irritation. "This gentleman has a very unusual form of Geass, on which however he cannot rely very often, looking at his state now. He is still a useful asset, therefore I won't kill him now. However, I want you, Sir Galahad, to remain silent about this meeting and anything you might have come to know or might come to know about my son Lelouch, his actions and the Geass. Otherwise, you can be sure that we will know that you are betraying us and we will kill you."

Giulio waited a few seconds before replying.

"Be it then, I guess I have not choice than to cede to the blackmail.

* * *

The return to Euro Britannia was to take place only few days after that traumatic evening, in the end of the month. The situation was becoming more complicated: Kingsley seemed to have some serious health problem and was prevented from exercising his functions. As a result, Velaines ad Kururugi seemed incapable of putting in place his same strategy, which brought Euro Britannia, after a last success in Omsk, to remain stuck in the Urals, while most of the Order of Saint Michael was blocked in Arkhangelsk and the snow was already starting to fall on the cold Russia.

The high commanders, including Giulio, gathered then in the Headquarters in Omsk, to discuss which strategy should be adopted. This time, instead of Kingsley, they were confronted by Manfredi's Second-in-Command, a certain Hyuga Shaing. During the discussion, Giulio grew more and more suspicious of Hyuga, whom seemed to him to be also plotting something sinister.

"My sweet cousin, why you wanted to meet me here?" Asked Guinevere.

Indeed, Giulio had chosen a rather unusual place to meet: an abandoned Orthodox Church outside the city. Despite having been abandoned for very long, the place was still almost perfectly intact, only thing out of place was a portrait of Tsar Nicholas II, last Tsar of Russia, abandoned in a corner of the place by who knows who. They were sitting right in front of the altar.

"Tu vois Ginny, I was at a meeting with the High Commanders yesterday, and there was the Chancellor of the Order of St. Michael, Hyuga Shaing"

"Oh yes, the Eleven, something wrong with him?"

"Yes, he is strange, I can sense it. For some reason my Geass allows me to sense who else have one, if near, it has started some time ago but I could sense he had one and something else."

"What?"

"Some sort of energy coming from him, a will to destroy, to kill, I don't know, I just suspect he has something in mind."

"I see."

"You think I'm crazy, right?"

"No, not at all Giulio. Amedeo told me about your Geass, I just don't understand why you don't use it more often."

"Because I don't want to expose myself, also because I'm still learning to use it and it's still changing."

"Makes sense, anyway, what do you plan to do now?"

"Take the control of a Division. I will ask the permission to Charles to join the Order of Saint Michael, then I will investigate Hyuga."

"But don't you think that Hyuga might be an ally? If he is also against Charles…"

"No. Not always the enemy of my enemy is my friend, Ginny. This time he is likely to be an enemy as well. I still want to understand his relation with Lelouch, we might exploit it."

"Sure, why not? But tell me, is there something that I might do for you?"

"Yes Ginny, since you are in the Order of St. Michael, you should obtain the permission to form a special Division, with the finest soldiers you can gather and have me invited to take its command, I will contact Charles and ask him the permission to join the Order to monitor Shin, then I'll explain you the rest."

Both them left after making the sign of the Cross.

* * *

'Arkhangelsk, 31st of October 2017,

To all the Commanders of the Holy Imperial Order of Saint Michael Archangel,

In virtue of the powers of which I have been invested by the Rt. Hon. Viceroy Grand Duke Henry Augustus Velaines de Verance as Grand Master of the Order, I, Lord Michele Goffredo Paolo Maria Manfredi, 10th Count Manfredi of Chattanooga and 1st of Cheremkhovo declare that:

It remains established, from this day onwards, the 45th Brigade, named 'Fasces Lictoriae'.

The banner of the 'Fasces Lictoriae' will be a black flag with a golden Fasces Lictoriae in its centre.

The soldiers and officers of the Brigade are authorised to use the special uniforms designed for them.

Sir Giulio Cesare Umberto Maria Galahad-Canossa, 1st Baronet Galahad-Canossa and Major General, will assume the position of commander of the Brigade.

The present document enters into force in the current date.

Grand Master Michele Manfredi'


	12. The Legion Goes to War

On a snowy morning of early november (4th of November) the recently created Legio 'Fasces Lictoriae' would have had its baptism of fire. Created quickly within the Order of St. Michael, this Brigade gathered among the finest soldiers of the Britannian Empire. Many were attracted by how the Legion presented itself: starting with its characteristic black shirts and ties as part of its otherwise grey outfit and going through the rituals that it involved that were clear references to the Roman cults of Mars and Bellona and finally to the Oath taken by the Legionaries before the Sacred Fire: To be loyal to the Order of St. Michael, Defend Euro Britannia and above everything to liberate the Sacred City of Rome. This unit, with its black flags, would have soon become the emblem of the forces that in those years destroyed the Old World and created a new one.

"Very well, the forces of Grand Master St. Gilles and the Britannian reinforcements are keeping the Europeans under pressure in Ekaterinburg, those who have reached the Urals are now stuck so our mission is to open a passage through the Yugd Va National Park. Now I want everyone to be careful, we and the Highlanders make a formidable force, yet it seems that the Japanese Legion has been deployed by the EU, together with the Cossacks and the Foreign Legion. Those are among the finest European units and in preparation and equipment can equal Britannia."

Giulio was explaining his plans to Guinevere and the other commanders of the Brigade. He knew it would have been a difficult mission, especially since the national park was a very large area completely uninhabited and now it would have been also covered with snow and subject to storms, making impossible the supplying of the troops and air support. It was a desperate yet fundamental mission and soon he would have seen whether the 'Fasces Lictoriae' would have satisfied the expectatives.

After instructing the officer, Giulio ordered all the Brigade to dispose itself outside, so that he could give his speech. It was the 4th of November and they were in the outskirts of Saranpaul, Siberia. There was another storm, as usual and their faces would be slapped by a polar wind, carrying snow and ice. Yet they were there, the Legionaries of the Fasces Lictoriae, in their black coats, wearing their fez and carrying their dagas. Finally Giulio arrived, he was also wearing a black commander uniform and was followed by Guinevere, as his aide-de-camp. The Legionaries, soldiers and officers, presented their dagas. Giulio reached a podium.

"Legionaries, my Comrades in arms, men and women of Euro Britannia,

Today here, our Brigade is about to face its Baptism of Fire. Soon we shall be entering in the barbarian Russian forests and fight the forces of the European plutocratic democracy that threatens our glorious Euro Britannian nation. Remember, Legionaries, every step westwards that we will take, every enemy frame destroyed and every battle won, will be a step closer to the Renovatio Imperii. Because after the Urals, there's Europe, the land from where the Satanic Revolution expelled us centuries ago, after the Urals, there's Moscow, the Third Rome, Constantinople, the Second Rome and finally Rome, our spiritual homeland, where we will one day celebrate our reconciliation with the Gods, on the Sacred Hill of the Palatine. That's what expects us if we win, but if we die, well, we shall see each other again in the Elysium, better to live one day as a lions than one hundred years as a sheep."

Raising Excalibur, Giulio shouted:

"Eia eia eia!"

"Alalà!" Responded the soldiers presenting their swords. The Legion was set for the Battle.

Before they would receive the order to reach their position, Guinevere took advantage of a moment of silence to sing the song she had been writing, in Italian, during the previous night:

"Roma Divina

A te sul Campidoglio

Dove eterno

Verdeggia il Sacro Alloro

A te nostra fortezza e nostro orgoglio

Ascende il coro

Salve Dea Roma ti sfavilla in fronte

Il Sol che nasce sulla nuova storia

Fulgida in arme all'ultimo orizzonte

Sta la vittoria!

Sole che sorgi

Libero e giocondo

Sul colle nostro i tuoi cavalli

Doma

Tu non vedrai

Nessuna cosa al mondo

Maggior di Roma

Maggior di Roma!

Sole che sorgi

Libero e giocondo

Sul colle nostro i tuoi cavalli doma

Tu non vedrai nessuna cosa al mondo

Maggior di Roma

Maggior di Roma!"

Her sweet and pure voice echoed throughout the Russian steppes infusing strength and courage amidst the brave Britannian Legionaries, who shared the same affection of their leader to the Imperial Ideal of Rome.

"I am impressed, Ginny. And you have a wonderful voice." Said Giulio as she finished.

"Thank you. I thought we might need an anthem, so yesterday I wrote this, it's not finished yet."

She gave to her cousin her usual sweet and kind smile. Minutes later, the Legion departed to the Urals.

They had been in the forest for more or less one hour, when Guinevere contacted Giulio.

"Frame approaching at hours 6."

Giulio checked his radar.

"C'est le Mordred! What is Anya Alstreim doing here?"

Recently, he started suspecting that the Knight of Six was actually spying him on behalf of Charles, given some strange behaviour that she had in his presence. While he still had no evidences of that, he started considering the need to eliminate her, sooner or later.

"I don't know, nobody asked her to join." Replied Guinevere.

"Let me contact her."

Giulio called the Knight of Six.

"Good morning Lady Alstreim, you are in the theatre of a major military operation, is there a reason for that?" Asked Giulio showing his alteration.

"Good morning Sir Galahad, I thought you might need some air support."

She just had the time to reply that a missile hit her frame, pushing her into an area filled with disturbers, paralysing her frame. The moments that followed saw the Britannian units, that had dispersed too much, being attacked by the Europeans. It was an ambush.

Giulio and the rearguard were stuck into a gorge, where they were coming under enemy fire.

"To all the units, regroup around points 1, 5, 7, 12, 14 and 17 on the map and form square."

Despite the fight around him, Giulio was calmly studying the battlefield and preparing his next move. He had expected the Wyvern Unit to act this way, now that they had been provoked, he would have retreated towards some flatlands, where their advantage would have vanished and the Highlanders would have slaughtered them. There was only a minor inconvenient in his tactic: Anya Alstreim.

Giulio called Guinevere and another officer: " Guinevere, you take the command. Major von Lutzow, I will need your help."

The missiles that his the Mordred, while incapable of seriously damage it, were enough to push it towards some disturbers that paralysed the frame. Afterwards, the W-0 managed to take the frame to the ground, capturing it and the pilot.

Anya Alstreim was standing up, turning her back to the frame, she seemed to have reacted with her usual indifference to her capture, while she was already studying how to get out from that situation.

"Kneel down and put your hands behind your head. You are not entitled to any special treatment here." Ordered Ayano Kosaka, the only one of the soldiers who was not in frame but was pointing a gun at her.

"I will never kneel down to an Eleven." Answered Anya with disdain. Ayano responded by punching her in the stomach and force her down.

"You will do as I say, Britannian slut!"

"Ayano come on, leave her alone." Said another Japanese officer named Ryo Sayama. "It must already be bad enough for her to have been captured by us."

"Quiet guys, Sergeant Malmusi is telling us of enemy activity, wait, he disappeared…"

His communication was interrupted by the arrival of several missiles that hit the disturbers, destroying most of them.

"Gott mit uns!" Echoed from a nearby forest.

The battlecry was followed by the appearance of eleven black Gloucesters disposed in diamond formation and pointing their spears towards them, they were lead by another red Gloucester. They were advancing in full speed and liquidated the W-7, that tried to go against them, without even breaking their formation, in few second they were on the W-0.

The Lutzows Jager Freikorps were a unit of the Prussian Army created by Baron Ferdinand von Lutzow during the Napoleonic Wars, that detached itself during the German campaign. Following the Prussian defeat, the unit went in exile in Britannia, where it was integrated within the Britannia and remained under the hereditary command of the House of Lutzow, fighting many important campaigns. Now, the _Lutzows Wilde Verwegene Jagd_ were fighting in the Fasces Lictoriae.

Commanded by Giulio, the unit launched this attack on the captors of the Knight of Six, that were waiting for their reinforcements in a clearing in the forest. After annihilating the W-7 at an impressive speed, they charged the remaining 25 soldiers of the W-0. The battle was tremendously fast, as the 10 Prussian-Britannian gave an impressive demonstration of military abilities, by challenging and quickly destroying most of the European frame even before the Japanese pilots could attempt a suicidal attack.

The situation was only minimally reversed when, during a combat with Akito Hyuga, one of the Jager shouted "Die scum!" to his opponent. This seemed to activate some sort of collective geass in Akito, Ryo, Ayano and Yukiya, turning them into formidable combatants. Soon they were the only soldiers left against the Euro Britannian Freikorps.

 _I can sense there is something strange, these four have a geass, but I don't understand, seems collective._ Reflected Giulio while looking at them challenging his Jager in an impressive manner.

"Scheisse! How did they do…" Cried a soldier before being killed by one of them.

"Now you will see, verdammt!" Shouted another female soldier attempting an attack on Akito, whom however managed to defend himself and then cutted the Gloucester in two, killing the pilot.

From the other side could be heard only the word "Die!" mixed with insane laughs.

Anya remained kneeled down and handcuffed during all the battle, keeping her stoic indifference. _You just have to free me._ She thought, looking at the difficulty that the Jagers were having. Now with the disturber destroyed, she could have easily returned into action.

Giulio attempted to free her, but he was attacked by one of the pilots.

"Someone free Lady Alstreim!" He shouted in the microphone. _Maybe now she can be of some use, besides that of spying on me in her indiscrete manner. Stupid pink-haired girl._

One of the Prussians with an enemy blade passing through his chest, gathering his last strengths, used the sword of his frame to cut the handcuffs of the Knight of Six. A minimal mistake and she could have been fatally wounded.

Anya rushed into the Mordred.

"Very well, let's start."

In that moment one of the enemy frames threw itself on the Mordred. Without many difficulties she blocked it and blew it using the cannons inserted in the mechanic hands of the frame. The cockpit ejected right before the Alexander would explode. _Not even that bold, after all._

She then noticed that the red Gloucester of Giulio was about to be beaten by another of the frames.

 _Oh no, you won't do that._ She thought, while pointing the Hadron cannon at it and disintegrating that frame as well. Once again, almost as if by miracle, the cockpit was ejected.

She then pointed at the one fighting with Major von Lutzow.

"Nein, nein, nein! Das ist mein!" Echoed the voice of the Prussian in the radio.

"As you prefer."

The Prussian, who initially had some difficulties in dealing with his opponent (who was in fact Ryo), was however quick in understand the enemy moves and managed to first cut every articulation of the frame, then threw the main body of it into the forest. There was only one left.

Akito was still challenging Giulio, giving him a hard time. Yet Giulio, notwithstanding the damages to his frame, was being able to keep his opponent in check. On the radio, he could still hear Akito shouting that word and laughing.

This was however to be short-lived and soon Akito became quiet abruptly and stopped fighting. Giulio took the opportunity to immediately chop his frame's legs, as it fell, he pointed the Gloucester's sword at the cockpit.

"And that's what they call the Ghost of Hannibal, hah." Said von Lutzow reaching them.

"They will have to do better to beat the Prussians!" Mocked another soldier, despite half of the unit having been killed.

"You there, get out." Ordered Giulio to the pilot of the Alexander. No response came.

"Get out or I'll take you out." He repeated. No response yet.

He then hit the enemy frame with the sword.

"Last time."

The pilot finally opened the cockpit and went out.

"Akito Hyuga." Said Giulio, giving no signal of surprise. "I had no idea you had a Geass."

"Lord Galahad…" Akito was clearly surprised.

"Yes, I serve Euro Britannia now. After all you didn't really thought that I would have died to that amount of trash that the EU is."

"You… traitor."

"Sir Galahad, we should capture him." Intervened Anya.

"Negative, Lady Alstreim. We still had a battle to fight and I want to capture the four soldiers together. There is something strange with them."

"I insist that we…"

"This sector of the front is of my competence, Milady, I take the decisions here."

"Of course, Sir, as you wish."

Giulio checked the battle through the sitrep. All the units had followed his orders, formed the square and then fell back, taking the Europeans into his trap. Only exception was the one commanded by Guinevere, that had dispersed into the forest and was now chasing the enemy there.

 _What the Hell is she doing?_

"It's your lucky day, Hyuga, but next time I won't be merciful." Warned Giulio before leaving.

"Soldiers, we need to go back to the gorge, one of our units seem in difficulty." Ordered Giulio.

"Orders for me?" Asked Anya. Giulio did not expected her to act in such way, a Round asking to a Knight of the Bath if he had orders?

"You… give us air support, they are in clear numerical advantage."

"What's this, Guinevere?" Asked Giulio as soon as he reached the battlefield.

"We are chasing the cockroaches in the forest!" Was the exalted response of his cousin.

"Bloody Hell, Guinevere! You had orders to follow!"

She did not replied.

With the help of the Mordred, the battle did not lasted much longer and soon the gorge was cleared. It was then that Giulio ordered the rest of the Brigade and the Highlanders to launch the counter-offensive.

The battle was won at around 16h, when the sun was already setting in that boreal land. With this battle, the Urals Line was opened and the Euro Britannian troops could finally march across the Urals into European Russia.

After the battle, the Highlanders and the Legion stopped in the village of Priural'skoye, on the Pechora River, where they would have waited for the rest of the armies and then received the next assignment.

"Which kind of stupid idea was that of dispersing the Army, Guinevere?"

"I felt we needed an offensive tactic?"

"You felt? You should have followed my orders! You almost ruined the plan!"

Giulio was left furious by Guinevere's behaviour on the battlefield. Indeed, she was a good soldier and an excellent commander, but she needed to learn to stay in her place.

"You plan was flawed because…"

"This is no reason for insubordination! Next time I'll send you to the Court Martial, even if you are my cousin! Have you lost your mind? It's not only about you, but also about all the soldiers under your command."

Guinevere left without saying a word, going to her room. In the living room of that house, Giulio was left alone with Anya.

"Sir Galahad, maybe you should..."

Giulio could not stand her anymore.

"You... don't even try to interfere. Our family issues can be resolved very well without you." He then left as well.

Anya was then left alone, sitting in front of the fireplace with her hot chocolate.

"Why he hates me so much?"


	13. The Operation Barbarossa

The breaching of the Urals Line was followed by the enactment of the so-called Operation Barbarossa. The operation was characterised by two main offensives: the Polar Expedition, aimed at reaching Arkhangelsk and re-establish contact with the forces of Manfredi, and the Moscow Expedition, aiming at the ancient Tsarist capital. Meanwhile in Vladivostok, Lord Julius Kingsley was sent back to Pendragon on the grounds of a health issue, while by Decree of the Viceroy was established a House of Lords, whose purpose would also be to counterbalance the political power of the Military and especially of Shin Hyuga.

The Legion was assigned to the Moscow Expedition, participating to the operation of surrounding of the EU force still deployed in the Urals, whose remnants surrendered after the Battle of Solikamsk. After the success of that operation, the 'Fasces Lictoriae was sent to guide the long march through the Russian planlands until Moscow. The offensive would successfully take over a large extension of Russian territory, being stopped only on the shores of the Volga.

Giulio, Amedeo and Guinevere were inspecting the front near the city of Togliatti, where they were studying to plan an offensive. Both sides of the front were covered by trenches and forts. Giulio was studying the situation, but was quite hopeless.

"No way that we will pass here. Without the bridge even if the river is frozen it would be a suicide." Commented Amedeo. The three cousins, dressed like cossacks, were on one of the Eastern shore, studying the European positions on the other.

"What about an air landing? Here the river is closer and if we guarantee a position our engineers might even build a bridge in a few hours." Suggested Guinevere, who in the meantime had reconciled with Giulio (the episode after the battle in the Urals, after all, was just a minor misunderstanding).

Giulio shook his head.

"Tomorrow we go to the South, I want to inspect Volgograd."

The city of Volgograd became a battlefield only a few days later, on the day of the Immaculate Conception, that would later give the name to the battle.

The battle started shortly after the midnight, with the Legion striking its first attack South from the city, attracting the main EU forces there. Afterwards, a bombing ordered by Shin Hyuga reduced the city in ruins, killing distinctively civilians and soldiers. The bombing was followed by the main attack on the whole perimeter of the city, resulting in a large-scale urban fight. General Zhukov, in charge of the EU armies in the city, was quick in calling reinforcements, eventually sent by the EU, both from the reserves and other sectors of the front. Immediately, other Euro Britannian forces took advantage of this transference of troops to strike a large-scale offensive on the whole Volga line, on the 20th of that month the Euro Britannian forces would be entering in Moscow, where the Government would temporarily move.

For Giulio, the battle lacked major moments of excitements, despite for a quick communication with Leila, who this time had followed her unit in battle. The communication happened as the W-0 was about to be overrun, after fighting with Giulio and a platoon of the Legion for two hours.

"To the commander of the Euro Britannian Forces, this is General Leila Malcal, of the W-0, I demand a truce, repeat, I demand a truce."

The W-0 was defending a nuclear power plant in the outskirts of Volgograd, which was not only a highly strategic target, but also an extremely delicate one. Aware of that, Giulio preferred to avoid useless fights there. In addition, the voice in the speakers and the image of Leila Malcal on the screen had taken him completely aback.

"Soldiers, cease fire."

As his image appeared on her screen, Leila smiled at him.

"Hi... Akito told me that you were with the Britannians."

"Yes, indeed… Please Leila, let's avoid more bloodshed, retreat from this position. You would be surrounded by Euro Britannian forces in less than 30 minutes anyway."

Leila thought on it for a moment.

"Agreed, we will withdraw. But why you betrayed us, Giulio?"

"Because I am a Britannian, Leila, and my place is here fighting for Britannia, not in the EU."

"Oh…"

"You should join us too."

"To what end, Giulio? To uphold the Britannian values that my parents rejected and left behind? I would be spitting on their memory. Europe might not be perfect but at least assumes a basic equality among the individuals, acknowledges rights and does not grant positions out of a genealogic tree?"

"Leila, are you serious? Did you forgot the origin of your soldiers? What about the treatment reserved to the colonials? What about the political dissidents? Also, are you blind to the mediocrity of the European society? No hierarchies, no traditions, there's no such thing as a superior good worth fighting for? Or you want to tell me that you would die for the pathetic Republic? Once again, please, think about it: are you truly going to stay with that decomposing corpse of the French Revolution? Britannia might have its problems, but we can change it, yet the EU…"

"Retreat." Ordered Leila without losing her posture. She close the call. The W-0 retreated. The Sun was now rising on a phantasmagoric landscape.

The battle was over by noon. Giulio stopped his frame right in front of the monument to Alexander Nevsky, that was standing, alone, amidst the ruins of what was once Volgograd.

"Here we go, Nevsky, the Teutons are back and this time they won't be stopped by you." Mocked the Britannian noble.

"Ave Caesar!" Exclaimed Gino arriving and hugging Giulio in his usual manner.

"Good to see you, Gino." Answered Giulio with a fake smile. Gino was a nice person, but needed to learn some manners.

"Your Brigade is truly impressive, good job."

"Thank you, but you and the Knight of Six were of decisive contribution for the battle."

"We all did our part, Giulio, I was wondering, why don't we go to some warm place to get a drink?"

"A drink? To be honest I am starving."

"Let's have lunch then."

To find a place in a city in ruins was impossible and in addition, both them were called to help setting the new positions around the city, in such way that they could only have what they wished for later in the afternoon, and had to content themselves with the officers' cafeteria of the centre of command. There, they were joined by Anya and the two cousins of Giulio.

"What an endless day." Commented Amedeo, who was exhausted.

"You had the hardest position, carrying on the frontal attack." Observed Gino.

"Thanks man, but I think that the hardest was that of Giulio and Ginny, who had to open the way." Replied Amedeo.

"Well, certainly it was the funniest, tearing down Europeans as if they were ninepins." Was the response of his sister.

"If we keep going this way we might be in Moscow for Christmas." Observed Anya.

"That would be lovely." Observed Guinevere excited.

"By the way, do you have plans for Christmas?" Asked then Gino.

"I might join my family in Idaho." Answered Anya.

"I have none…" Answered Giulio.

"Of course you do!" Exclaimed Guinevere. "You will celebrate with us, finally now that we can have a Christmas together."

"Indeed, it would be great if we could gather the whole family, including the Orleans, it's been a while since we have seen them." Added Amedeo.

"True, but first let's hope that they will let us go back home." Observed Guinevere.

"If I may, where is that you would go?" Asked Gino.

"To the family estate in Alabama, near Florence." Replied Amedeo.

"What a coincidence, my family estate is in Aberdeen, in Mississippi, what if we try to meet?"

"I think it's a good idea." Answered Amedeo.

"Why not?" Echoed Giulio.

"Anya, would you join us?" Asked then Gino turning to the Knight of Six.

"It's a bit far from Idaho."

In that moment General Pierre d'Elbée, who was the main commander of the operation, interrupted their conversation. They stood up to salute him, except the Knights of Round, whose position made them superior to the General.

"Comfortable, I just came to congratulate with you for the operation, all of you gave proof of great valour today."

"Thank you sir." Was their response.

"Yet I also have to bring you some bad news: we have been ordered to advance."

"I beg your pardon, sir, but we are not ready." Protested Giulio, surprised by the order.

"It doesn't matter, this was an order send by the Vice-Roy with Imperial Approval, looks like they want to be in Moscow by Christmas… Despite the polar temperatures and all the problems of supplying that we are facing."

"If these are the orders, we shall follow them." Intervened then Anya, while recording.

"The Legion stands united, even if it chooses the wrong path. You can count on us, sir."

"The Light Brigade of the Order of Saint Raphael is always ready for action." Stated Amedeo.

"Excellent, take a rest now, tomorrow we depart." Said the Viscount d'Elbée, leaving them.

* * *

The Euro Britannian Army advanced from Volgograd to Voronezh, while the Volga Line was gradually falling apart. Despite winning another battle in Voronezh, the Euro Britannian contingent reached the town of Stupin, on the Oka River, at just 112 Km from Moscow completely out of supplies (the Russians were using the scorched land tactic), with several problems related with the cold (including many deaths for freezing) and far away from the main forces.

'18th of December 2017, Stupin,

The situation is desperate. The Europeans have entrenched themselves very well on the other side of the river and any possible attack seem to be destined to turn into a massacre. Many of our soldiers are freezing or starving as the Russians had burnt every reserve of food or other supplies. We are even lacking the medicines for our wounded soldiers. The morale is low and some of the regular soldiers have attempted a mutiny. Yet the Legion stands united, it stand united even if it chooses the wrong path. As said by Lieutenant Codreanu, if the Legion ends up in Hell it will remain united and return back after a successful conquest of Hell. I keep not understanding the rationale behind this action, glory? Conquering Russia before Christmas? But why? I am sure there is Shin Hyuga behind this madness, but whatever, to the Hell with him, if we have to die, we will die doing our duty.

I am accommodated in a tent with Anya, Gino, Amedeo and Guinevere, we preferred to stay together as we are closer to each other and it as it's impossible to find a decent accommodation (and food) even for the officers. Anya keeps her usual behaviour, I don't know what for, since she doesn't have how to report anything back to Pendragon and since we will likely die here anyway. Maybe she is just crazy and that is her normal behaviour. Whatever.'

This was the page of this diary that Giulio had written on a cold evening, sitting on what was left of a bridge, looking at the opposite line. The snow hitting his face was hurting, but he did not cared.

"Isn't this place a bit dangerous?" Asked Gino.

"What does it change? To die now or later?" Asked back Giulio.

"Well, maybe we survive."

Giulio laughed.

"Why are you so careless?"

"Sooner or later we all die, better to die gloriously than on a wheelchair, don't you think?"

"Yes, but I still don't think this is a reason for you to expose yourself to enemy fire. Plus if you die, what will be of your Legion?"

"There's Guinevere."

"She has very little experience, and you know that."

"Cigar?" Giulio offered one to Gino.

"Why not?"

"Seat now, they won't fire at us, they prefer to let us freeze."

Guinevere reached them.

"Guys, you must come, the Light Brigade is launching an attack!"

Both rushed into the tent of General d'Elbée. He was looking at a screen, shaking his head. Since already two weeks, the health of the old general was seeming increasingly precarious.

"General, why did you ordered that?" Asked Giulio horrified. "It's impossible to break their line… especially in that point."

With a sickly voice, the French General replied: "They misunderstood me… I told them to attack in another place."

Too late. The Light Brigade had launched a frontal attack on the EU Army, crossing the frozen river. The ice ceded when the European artillery hit it, making many frames sink. Those that crossed the river attacked the enemy lines, managing to get through them, but being eventually surrounded.

Immediately, the Knights of Round, Giulio, Guinevere and the General d'Elbée, whom could hardly speak because of his serious illness began a discussion on how the should have proceeded with the rescue of Amedeo and the Light Brigade.

"No, not my brother..." Said Guinevere, almost crying.

"Gino, Anya, would you be able to go there and rescue the Brigade?" Asked Giulio.

"Yes, of course." Was the reply of Gino.

"I wouldn't advise such move." Started Anya looking at the screen of her registrator. "You would lose your strongest units here and with an entire brigade fighting there you would be giving a large advantage to the enemy. Plus allow me to observe that the Light Brigade has very little chances of..."

Guinevere started crying. Giulio immediately hugged her and started trying to calm the girl.

"Damnation Anya, will you ever give some positive contribution to anyone? Every time you open your mouth you release some poisonous words." Said then Giulio looking at the Knight of Six with hatred. She did not replied, limiting herself to stare at him without understanding the reason for his reaction.

Gino then intervened: "Please Giulio, stay calm, she just gave her opinion, we will now find a way..."

Their conversation was then interrupted by another call.

"Lieutenant Harris calls Foxtrot, repeat, Harris calls Foxtrot." Echoed a voice in the radio.

"Here is General Galahad-Canossa, we are listening."

"European forces are crossing the river in Romeo Hill, We need reinforcements, or they will pass."

Looking at the sitrep, they all realised that what was happening was a major attack on the eastern side of their defensive line. After taking a pause, Giulio looked at Guinevere, who in the meantime had sitted in a corner.

"General d'Elbée." Called Giulio. "I ask the permission to send the Fasces Lictoriae to Romeo Hill."

"Yes... yes send." Was the response of the General, who seemed completely out of himself.

"Ginny."

She stood up.

"I need you to take the Legion and help in Romeo Hill. It is crucial that we maintain the position."

"But Giulio, Amedeo is..."

Hugging her again, Giulio reassured his cousin: "We will rescue Amedeo, you can be sure of that. But now I need to you do what I ask, will you go there with the Legion."

Looking at him, Guinevere tried to smile and nodd.

"Very well, so now go, Ginny, and wipe them out."

After doing the military salute, Guinevere quickly left towards the post of the Legion.

"So... should we go rescue the Brigade?" Asked Anya right after Guinevere had left.

With the intervention of the Fasces Lictoriae on Romeo Hill and of the Rounds in support of the Brigade, the situation turned way more favourable to the Britannians in both sectors. However the European commander was in no way inferior to the Britannian counterpart and gave demonstration of this by ordering a large frontal attack, taking advantage from having both the Rounds and the Legion engaged in combat. The manoeuvre resulted to be extremely effective, putting the Euro Britannian forces in serious difficulty.

'Situation going from bad to worse: all the special units are engaged and our soldiers don't even have the forces to fight, not to talk about our equipments, as we are running out of every resource needed to keep fighting... why fighting in Russia is always this damnation?' Thought Giulio while contemplating the evolving situation on the sitrep. Yet this was becoming less and less necessary, as he could now hear the fire closer and closer to the command centre.

"General d'Elbée, what do you think about..." As Giulio turned to his superior, he noticed and the old General was pale, had closed his eyes and his head was leaning forward.

"Ehm, General?"

No response.

Other two officers immediately went to him, first calling the old commander and then checking his pulse. Finally a young colonel rose his head, looking at Giulio with terror.

"He is dead."

Giulio was surprised by the information, but was quick in reacting: "Very well, ladies and gentlemen, from this moment I... take over the command of the whole expeditionary force, following the chain of command and the military law."

"With all respect sir, but the Knights of Round have a higher rank than yours, so they should take the command." Observed a female lieutenant sitting at a computer.

"Not if they are not in conditions of doing so. In addition, they are not attached to the expedition as commanders, Lieutenant Thatcher."

"Yes sir."

"Very well, let's now talk to the army." Said Giulio connecting to all the units. "To all the units, this is General Giulio Galahad-Canossa. General d'Elbée have just died of apparently poor health, I am therefore taking the command of the whole expeditionary forces."

"Sir Galahad taking over? Now the fun begins!" Exclaimed an excited Lieutenant called Ashley Ashra.

"Thank you for the encouraging comment, Sir Ashra. Now however let's stop with the stupid jokes and be serious. To begin, by law I am obliged to ask this: Knights of Round, do you accept my command?"

"Hey Giulio! For me it's fine, we are almost done here and then we will be back." Answered Gino enthusiastically.

"Same for me." Said Anya with her usual tone.

"Perfect." Giulio restricted the communication only to all the unit commanders.

"Very well, so here are my instructions: we will adopt the Saint Gothard Scheme, repeat, Saint Gothard Scheme."

Named after a famous battle between Austrians and Turks, this scheme consisted of a strategic retreat to encourage the enemy to advance until an advantageous position, then the army would launch an counter-offensive, surprising the enemy.

"Wait a moment, but with the Saint Gothard, what are we supposed to do?" Asked Amedeo, growing worried.

"Amedeo, Anya and Gino, you will lead the Light Brigade in retreat across the river and then establish a strong defensive position, when you will have done so, you should message me."

"Roger, thanks!" Replied Amedeo closing the call.

Following this scheme, Giulio ordered the evacuation of the command centre and mounting on the Caesar, the new frame that he had commissioned to Lloyd Asplund, he led the retreat himself.

The Euro Britannians kept retreating for more 10 Km, followed by the EU forces that had perfectly fallen into their scheme.

'Fools, if your General had studied some history before coming here, now you would have some more chances to return home. Too bad, time to spill some revolutionary blood' Thought Sir Galahad while preparing for his next move.

He touched Excalibur and made the sign of the cross, saying a Pater Noster.

The message from Amedeo arrived arrived: 'Charlie is on S. Shore.'

As expected, the counter-attack caught the Europeans completely unprepared, making them incapable of establishing a solid defence and making their lines disintegrate. As they attempted a chaotic retreat towards their original positions, they found their way through the river guarded by the Light Brigade, that had now a very easy task in destroying those disorganised columns rushing towards its positions.

The slaughter lasted for more three hours when the remaining European units either surrendered of fled without any kind of coordination. It was a hard battle also for the Euro Britannians, who had suffered many casualties and had fought in extremely unfavourable conditions. Nonetheless, with this victory the road to Moscow was now opened and with it, other than the honour of conquering a major city, the hope of obtaining supplies.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

Apologies for taking so long to publish this chapter, but as I was travelling I could not work on it very often. This chapter was mainly focused on the Euro Britannians advancing towards Moscow. I wanted to make Giulio and the others suffer a little bit with the Russian winter, as this is a classic and now, with their entrance in the Russian capital, there will be new developments since, as you can see they are getting closer and closer to the core of the Old Continent. I hope you enjoyed this highly military-focused chapter and will keep following the publication.


	14. Christmas at the Kremlin

The success on the Oka River was followed by the entrance of the expeditionary force commanded by Giulio in Moscow. There, the entering Euro Britannian forces were received by an astonished population that, while did not attempted to resist their occupation, did not seemed keen to cooperate either. The mission was accomplished and Moscow was taken before Christmas. At the same time, other Euro Britannian troops were advancing and conquering the rest of Russia, other than besieging the last main city still under EU control there: Saint Petersburg.

Following their entrance in Moscow, the commanders of the expedition established their headquarters in the Kremlin, where they would have now waited for the reinforcements. In the meantime, having available the whole complex of palaces of the fortress, Giulio, his cousins and the Knights of Round retook their usual aristocratic standards of life.

"It's unfortunate that we haven't been allowed to go home for the holidays, but we should organise something for Christmas here." Observed Guinevere during the dinner. It was the evening of the 23rd of December.

"You have a point, we might try to organise a dinner or something like that." Proposed Gino.

"And who would you invite? The Euro Britannian Court should be arriving here only by the 31st."

"We could invite the other officers and some members of the local high society... those who are cooperating with us, for instance." Pointed out Guinevere.

"It could be a good political move, after all we need to gain the support of the Russians."

"Well, I think that after allowing them to re-establish the Orthodox Church, we have gained the support of most of them." Observed Amedeo.

"Yes, Amedeo, but we still need to send a message to the elite: that the new regime won't replace them, otherwise we will have a problem." Replied Giulio.

"We could go tomorrow to watch _The Nutcracker_ at the Bolshoi Theatre, proposed Anya reading from her memories.

"That would be a great way to spend the Christmas Eve." Echoed Gino.

"Yes! Fits perfectly with a Christmas atmosphere!" Exclaimed Guinevere very excited by the idea. "Amedeo, Giulio, what do you guys say?"

"I love opera, so why not?"

"Seems a good plan."

Replied first Giulio and then Amedeo who although was not a great fan of opera or ballet thought it could be a good idea.

They kept eating and chatting about their own things until, while they were having their dessert, a footman bringing a message entered the room. Giulio took the message from him and read it loudly.

"To Maj. Gen. Sir Giulio Galahad-Canossa,

The Supreme Euro Britannian Command and the Supreme Britannian Command for the Eurasian Region congratulate with you and your colleagues for the brilliant victory obtained three days ago on the shores of the Oka River. Yet, it is our intention to inform you with the present message that the command of your forces has now been assigned to Grand Duke Mikhail Aleksandrovich Romanov, Grand Duke of Moscow, to whom has been acknowledged also the right to rule over his Grand Duchy. He should arrive tomorrow morning to take charge of the Duchy and of the Armed Forces.

With best wishes for the Holy Christmas,

Count Michele Manfredi, Grand Master of the Imperial Order of Saint Michael Archangel"

"Ah... we should have seen that coming." Said Gino with dissatisfaction.

"Always like that: we do all the job and then an old stupid who was in Pendragon doing nothing comes and takes over." Echoed Amedeo, also angered.

Giulio intervened to calm both: "Calm down guys, it's not the end of the world. The Grand Duke might not be the smartest person in the world, but if these are the orders we shall follow them. We will all go receive him tomorrow in the airport, then we will take him to review the troops on the Red Square and then we will stick to our plan: theatre and dinner. To talk about it, I think we should already start calling the people we want to involve from the local community, although it shouldn't be a problem, since the Orthodox Christmas is not celebrated in the same days as ours."

* * *

The Grand Duke Mikhail arrived at the Moscow International Airport in the morning, he came together with his family: Grand Duchess Maria Vladimirovna, Prince Aleksei, Princess Olga and Princess Maria, there, they were received by the commanders of the expeditionary force and by the two Knights of Round.

"Your Highness" started Giulio doing the military salute. "I welcome you in Moscow on behalf of the 3rd Euro Britannian Army Group, I am Major General Giulio Galahad-Canossa, temporary commander-in-chief of this Army Group, following the death of General d'Elbée."

"Comfortable, General Galahad." Replied the Grand Duke, who was also a general. "According with the disposals of our Supreme Commander in Pendragon, I am taking over the command of all the forces, from this moment."

The delegation finally left the airport towards the Kremlin, using the institutional cars that previously belonged to the Moscow Republic. In the meantime, Giulio proceeded by informing the Grand Duke of the presence of the Knight of Three and the Knight of Six as observers and of the idea that they had, of organising an event with the local high society.

"What? We Euro Britannians organising a party for the Eurocrats? Are you insane Sir Galahad?" Reacted the Grand Duke at the idea.

"You see, Your Highness, these are businessmen, industrials and people that is cooperating with us in these days. We need to remain close to them and ensure that they will keep cooperating..."

"No way! These are the descendants of the opportunists and the parasites that took over when the EU invaded Russia in 1920! The only treatment that I reserve to the collaborationists is the execution! Just like they did with many Russian nobles!"

"Please, General, we need to be pragmatic, if we proceed in this way we will have an insurrection."

"I don't care! I don't care! Understood? And I hope you will stay in your place for future occasions."

This was the first serious conversation that Giulio had with that arrogant and stubborn Grand Duke. Not encouraging at all.

The arrival at the Kremlin was in no way more reassuring: after having been introduced to Gino and Anya, to whom he could not do anything due to their higher rank, the Grand Duke ordered Giulio and his cousins to move from the Grand Palace to the Terem Palace. The Terem Palace was an older building, also used by the Russian Tsars during the 17th century. Not a bad accommodation, nonetheless, that reserved to them was a rather diminishing and humiliating treatment, and all them were noticing this.

"This Grand Duke is treating us as if we were strangers who invaded his house! He should thank us if he now had got back his own Grand Duchy that he can mismanage as he wants." Complained Guinevere while moving her luggages into her new room. "And this place is cold!"

Standing in the corridor, Giulio tried to calm her: "Try to keep calm, Ginny, soon we will most certainly be reassigned to some other Army..."

"Always given that this idiot doesn't manages to provoke a rebellion in this city." Interrupted Amedeo, while carrying his luggages.

"Well guys, I am going to the sitting room to get a Rum Punch. Anyone wants to join?" Asked Giulio while heading downstairs.

The young Britannian General had been sitting for more or less a half-an-hour in front of the fireplace, contemplating the snow outside. Abruptly, Prince Aleksei and Princess Olga entered the room. The first was a tall and corpulent man, using long hairs and wearing an officer uniform of the Order of Saint Uriel, the second was a shorter girl (around 167 cm) with red hairs and using a civilian attire, from her manners it was very evident that she was not even minimally used to military life, likely preferring the comforts of Pendragon.

"Greetings, Sir Galahad." Started Prince Aleksei. Olga did not said anything, besides doing a small reverence.

"Greetings." Replied Giulio, raising his glass. "To what I owe the honour of your visit?" He then asked sarcastic.

"Keep your sarcasm to yourself, Galahad, we know well the kind of person that you are." Replied the Prince while taking a seat, Olga remaine up, on the side of her brother.

"Did you came here to insult me?"

"No. Inasmuch I regard you as a despicable person that changes sides on the base of convenience, I did not came here to remind it to you. The purpose of my visit was simply to tell you that I agree with your idea of befriending the local elite."

Giulio drank some of his cocktail. "I really appreciate that, Prince Aleksei, but it's not up to me to make your father change his mind. Neither it seems to me that he is willing to."

"He is not, but after we insisted with him, he agreed on allowing us to organise the event without his presence, as long as we do it in another palace."

"You are not going to do it here, right?"

"Not at all, our plan was to do it in the Amusement Palace, what do you think?"

"The Amusement Palace... why not?"

"Fantastic, so I am expecting you and my sister to go there now and start organising everything." Said the Prince raising from his armchair.

Giulio protested: "But I have to go to the theatre at 7!"

"Then finish by that time... and take my her with you!" Answered the Prince already disappearing beyond the door. Giulio had never met the Romanov in Pendragon, and having met them just for a few hours was already being enough for him to dislike them.

* * *

The preparation of the event took them most of the day. Giulio and Olga had to manage the organisation of a Hall for the ball, another for the dinner, contact the Philarmonic of Moscow and convince the director, after the promise of a fair amount of Euro Britannian pounds, to come and play for the ball after the exhibition in the theatre, other than managing to inform all those invited of the change of location. Finally, they also had to inspect all the products that were being acquired for the evening, often very hard to be found in the regular market, given the wartime, forcing them to rely on the black market. That long and painful job was finally over by 4 p.m., when Giulio threw himself on a sofa, looking at the window. Outside, he could see the Kremlin Wall and after it the Alexander Gardens. Everything was covered by snow, that was keeping falling ceaselessly.

Olga sat on an armchair nearby and shyly smiled at Giulio, who immediately recomposed himself, sitting with a better posture.

"You can stay comfortable, Sir Galahad, it had been a long day." She said as soon as she saw him moving.

"Thank you, Milady. I really tend to forget how hard it is to organise an event."

"Indeed, if I knew you were organising a party here I would have brought with me some organisers from Pendragon, they could have helped."

"They could have spared to us a lot of work." Pointed out Giulio.

"Nonetheless, I think we did well."

"Absolutely, I don't think we have to worry. By the way, will you come this evening to the theatre?"

"Hmm... Why not? I am sure it will be nice."

"We will be very glad to have you with us."

After a pause, Olga asked: "May I ask you a thing, Sir Galahad? Why do many Britannians think that you are a traitor? I saw even my father saying that, although you seem to me to be a nice person."

Giulio smiled, the Princess, while a good person, seemed to lack some intelligence, or at least, not to be very connected with the state of things in Britannia and Euro Britannia.

"You see Your Highness." Started the young noble. "I was first exiled from Britannia, thing that took me to join the ranks of the EU then after... a long story, I eventually managed to get back here. But I don't see myself as a traitor. I might have my criticism on Britannia but I am still loyal to it, while I loathe the EU and its subversive and atheistic values."

"Oh... I see, well, as I said before, you don't look like someone who betrays the cause he fights for, but if I may, what was the 'long story' you had mentioned."

As a result, Giulio had to spend the whole following hour explaining to her about his exile, his carreer in the EU Army, the battle in Northern Rhodesia and then his defection after meeting again with his cousins.

"What an interesting life... To be honest I wish I did more in my 16 years of existence, than having a useless life in Pendragon and going from a family estate to the other."

"Well, look at the positive side: now you are away from all that, in a place where you can find your place and do something different."

"It's true, and I am very happy for being here, I hope to manage to do something. By the way, it's 17:30, shouldn't we go get ready for the evening?" She asked looking at a victorian wall clock in front of her.

Looking at it, Giulio stood up: "True, better if we go. Otherwise my cousins will kill me."

* * *

Giulio and his cousins, met again the Knights of Round and the Princess in the evening at the theatre, where Giulio could properly introduce the young Princess to Guinevere and Amedeo, who shared Giulio's impression of an intellectually limited girl, but with the potential of becoming of some use.

Before the ballet would begin, they had to participate to a reception in one of the halls of the theatre, in which they were introduced to an uncountable number of more or less distinguished persons. Most of them were businessmen and entrepreneurs, some artists, intellectuals and very few EU officers and politicians, as most of them had fled right before the arrival of the Expeditionary Force.

"Giulio, may I ask you something?" Asked Olga during the first interval (they had agreed in treating each other by first name).

"Of course."

"Have you hired someone to secretly follow you, like a bodyguard?"

"No, why?"

"Because can you see that girl in the stall, right in front of us, with pink hairs?"

Giulio made an effort to localise her.

"I think i do, what does she has?"

"I saw her in the airport, when we arrived, among the airport personnel, then during the troops review I noticed her among the population, while we were preparing the event she was among the servants and now she is here."

"Wait, what? Do you think she might be following me?"

"Well, if she is not your bodyguard, then maybe you should be worried."

"Wait a moment." Intervened Guinevere, who had been listening to their conversation. "I saw that girl before... back in Volgograd and in Stupin, wasn't she an operator? I think Tenant Diana Smith or something like that."

'Finishing this opera, I will interrogate Anya, I am sure she has something to do with that.' thought Giulio, while looking at the suspected girl in the stalls. The evening when Charles threatened him, he said that they would keep an eye on him, and now he might have likely found it. The next step should have been to blind it.

* * *

The ballet was followed by the dinner, which again did not gave occasion to Giulio to interrogate the Knight of Six, whom he was now sure, was spying on him on behalf of Charles. But how to eliminate her? To get rid of the other girl could have been very easy for him, some poison in the food could have easily made the service, but to get rid of a Knight of Round it could have taken much more, since the investigations would have been way more serious. He spent the rest of the spectacle thinking about how to act. He also consulted his two cousins, who however discouraged him from interrogating Lady Alstreim. Meanwhile, Princess Olga started investigating about that mysterious girl.

"It's strange: no profile on social networks, no records in any of the clubs and societies that I attend in Pendragon... I will try to see in some database."

She was a quite good investigator, maybe their first impression about her limitedness was equivocated.

During the pause between the second and third act, Olga went to talk to her. In the meantime, even the two Knights of Round had noticed the changing in the moods of the three nobles.

"Something wrong?" Asked Anya later on, while they were in the car going from the Theatre to the Amusement Palace. "I have noticed you were talking about someone following us."

"Nothing to be worried, Lady Alstreim." Reassured Giulio, who did not wanted her to be aware of the situation. He received a message on his smartphone. It was Olga.

'During the interval, I had found out that Diana Smith is now Theresa Spencer and is an art critic.'

During the dinner, they found the girl again, this time among the servants, thing that made raise many questions among Giulio and his cousins.

"Is it my impression or that girl is everywhere?" Asked Gino.

"I have seen her around other times, I believe she is related to some branch of our security services, maybe the MI6, who knows." Answered Anya with certain nonchalance. This was now opening new possibilities: they might either haven't been aware of her identity, or they might have been trying to mislead Giulio.

After the dinner, Olga wished to speak to Giulio in private.

"Giulio, you must look at this: I have been able, using my laptop, to hack this database of the Imperial Bureau of Investigations." She said, showing to Giulio the screen of a very small laptop. The Princess was indeed less limited than he thought.

"Now look here what we have got: Ms. Clara Lanfranc, External Consultant, then when you go to her private information, you also get this: Senior Operations Officer, MI6, temporarely: Euro Britannian Special Branch."

"This makes things way clearer: the Intelligence is monitoring me, probably they fear I might be a traitor. Thank you for the help, Princess Olga, we will now have to look at our shoulders.

They returned to the party, pretending they had left for some private matter. They still enjoyed the music, the champagne and pretended that everything was fine. Yet, soon they realised that the spy had disappeared, pre-announcing that something terrible could have happened that evening.

Around midnight, a messenger in the usual Court attire delivered a message to Giulio. After looking at it, he decided to read it loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for a moment?" The orchestra stopped playing, everybody turned at him.

"This is a dispatch from the Euro Britannian Supreme Command, based in Vladivostok:

25th of December 2017, Hour 00:00 Charlie Time Zone.

The 7th Army Group, made up by the Don Cossacks Host, the 12th, 23rd and 30th Heavy Infantry Divisions of the Order of Saint Michael, the 1st and 45th Artillery Brigades of the Order of St. Gabriel, the Black Watch Guards of the Britannian Imperial Army, the 3rd and the 6th Assault Infantry Divisions of the Order of Saint Raphael, with the support of the 20th Euro Britannian Air Squadron, under the command of Field Marshal and Grand Master Lord Andrea Farnese has entered in Saint Peterburg, after launching a last successful assault. Defending the city were the 12th, 15th and 17th Heavy Infantry Divisions of the Army of the Northern Russian Republic, the 5th Alpine Brigade of the Italian Army, the 12th and 23rd Artillery Brigades of the Swedish Army, supported by the 2nd Air Squadron of the Finnish Air Force and by the Special Unit 'Japanese Legion', all under the command of the Marshal-of-Europe Ulrich Kellerman. Most of the enemy units were either killed in action or surrendered. The liberation of Russia is completed. From the 1st of January 2018, Saint Petersburg will become the new capital of Euro Britannia.

All Hail Euro Britannia!

Signed,

Vice-Roy Grand Duke Henry Augustus Velaines of Verance."

Everybody in the hall applauded the most recent conquest. The music resumed. The dances continued.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dear readers,

I hope you had enjoyed this last chapter of the first serie of this fanfic. In this first part, I have presented the character of Giulio, his beginning in the European Union and then his change of allegiance for the Empire of Britannia, until the establishment of Euro Britannia. This last chapter concluded the first serie with some questions, about that mysterious spy, named Clara Lanfranc and about future developments of the story.

Just to localise you, so far:

\- Euro Britannia controls the whole of Russia, meaning that the next step will necessarily be the invasion of Europe.

\- Lelouch Lamperouge has been brought back to Pendragon, marking the end of his European experience, likely he will now be send back to Area 11, as in the canon.

\- Giulio doesn't knows well Anya, yet he has many suspicions about her, due to her behaviour that to him, seems to be hiding something, what will be the truth?

These are just a few of the questions that are left opened at the end of this first serie. The second one, for being also quite long, will be posted as a different story, whose link I will however attach here as soon as I will start, so to make possible for everyone to find it without difficulties. Said that, I hope you all had enjoyed this first part and stay reassured that the second one will come soon. Actually I have changed my plans: in order not to disperse too much and to avoid confusion, I will post all the chapters in this story, so I will make easier to follow it.


	15. Tsarist New Year

**Serie II: The Birth of an Empire**

 **25th of December, 2017**

 **Terem Palace, Moscow, Grand Duchy of Moscow, Euro Britannia**

"Merry Christmas guys!" Exclaimed Guinevere reaching Giulio and Amedeo in the dining hall, where they were having brakfast. It was around 09:30 in the morning, they were still in pajama. She came and kissed both, before sitting with them, they also wished Merry Christmas to her.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Asked again Guinevere. She seemed very excited.

"Hmm... we could see if there is some nice place to go outside the city." Proposed Giulio.

"There's the Losinij Ostrov National Park, which is not far from Moscow. Let's not forget that at noon we have the lunch at the Officers' Club, with the other commanders." Observed Amedeo.

Giulio was about to say something, when the butler entered the room.

"Milady, Milords, Prince Aleksei Romanov is asking to see you with urgency."

"Oh, that guy again. Tell him to wait for us in the sitting room." Ordered Giulio.

They went to see him fifteen minutes later, the Prince was angered, but the colour of his eyes let them understood that he must have been crying previously.

"Don't you have any consideration towards your guests? You made me wait for fifteen minutes!"

"Stay calm, Prince Aleksei, tell us what happened." Answered calmly Giulio.

"Just follow me." Said the Prince, turning his back to them.

The Prince conducted them outside the Palace and across the Kremlin, until being outside the walls, from the Borovikaja Tower. Then they headed southwards, stopping in front of the Vodovzvodnaya Tower. Outside it was very cold and snowing and while walking, Giulio started thinking that maybe it was not the best idea, that of going to the national park. However, what he saw when he reached the tower removed from his mind any other thought.

The base of the tower was completely isolated by the Euro Britannian Military Police and by men of the IBI (Imperial Bureau of Investigations). On the ground, with the head broken and frozen blood everywhere was staying the also frozen body of Princess Olga Romanova, in the same dress she had used at the previous night party.

"What... what happened?" Asked Giulio.

"Can't you see yourself? She committed suicide. She jumped from the tower. She left a note saying that her life was not worthy being lived... What did you do to her? You bastard!" The Prince took Giulio by his jacket, but Amedeo was quick in intervening and separating both. The Prince started crying.

"My sister... why? Why she had to do so?"

Giulio was perplexed. There was certainly that agent, Clara Lanfranc behind this. Where was she, by the way? She could not be seen in any place around. Should he suspect of Gino and Anya too?

"Hey guys!" Exclaimed Gino Weinberg as soon as he saw the three nobles there. "I saw this, a tragedy. But please, come with me, there are some very strange things about the case. They followed the Knight of Three towards a nearby café, where also Anya Alstreim was waiting for them.

* * *

In the Spring of 2017 a major war between the European United Republic and the Holy Britannian Empire broke out. The two superpowers, one democratic and based on the ideals of the French Revolution, the other monarchist and based on Social Darwinism, fought each other on any battlefield, from the Pacific Ocean to the African jungle.

Involved in this was was also the young Giulio Galahad-Canossa, a young Britannian noble exiled in the EU after his family fell in disgrace. Commanding a unit made by Japanese refugees in Europe, the young Giulio Galahad-Canossa brought several victories to the European Republic. Captured by the Britannians, however, he soon managed to use his contacts within the Court to obtain a high-ranked position and noble status, while nurturing his plan of revenge against Charles zi Britannia, the man responsible for the disgrace of his family. Now in Euro Britannia, a Britannian vassal state that is concentrating many families dissatisfied with the state of affairs in Pendragon, Giulio is finding a perfect terrain for his project: the destruction of Britannia and the _Renovatio Imperi._

* * *

 **1st of January 2018,**

 **Saint Petersburg, Capital of the Dominion of Euro Britannia**

The establishment of the new capital was done amidst jubilation, with a major military parade throughout the streets of Saint Petersburg, several ceremonies of establishing of the many branches of the luxurious Euro Britannian court, the execution of the Euro Britannian Anthem (on the melody of the Imperial Russian Anthem), raising of flags and finally, already in the evening, the gathering of the Dominion Court, to which the Viceroy would have addressed his speech before the beginning of the gala.

Giulio and the 'Fasces Lictoriae' were also called to parade together with other main units of the four Orders and of the Britannian Army on that day. This was the occupation that took most of his morning. The ceremony started at 09:00 a.m., with the solemn mass at the Aleksandr Nevsky Monastery. The ceremony, against the advise of Giulio, who knew that this would have sparkled outrage among the Russians, was celebrated using the Britannian Rite, i.e. a mixture of Christian and Druidic practices, instead of the traditional Orthodox Liturgy. Following the mass and the blessing of the ensigns by the Britannian Archbishop of Saint Petersburg, the armies paraded throughout the Nevsky Prospect, playing Britannian and Imperial Russian marches until the Palace Square, where they disposed themselves facing the winter Palace. Thousands of citizens were present, watching the event. Despite the profanation of the Monastery, most of the inhabitants of Saint Petersburg, due to their inherent monarchism and attachment to the Russian Empire, saluted happily the new rulers, that were finally liberating them after almost a century of Jacobin and republican rule. Once in the square, finally the Viceroy, the three Knights of Round (Suzaku, Anya and Gino), the Speaker of the House of Lords, Lord Philip von Liechtenstein and the Grand Masters of the four Holy Orders appeared on the main terrace of the Palace to salute the armies, while the Preobrazhensky March was being played.

The Grand Duke, made his speech:

"Valiant Knights of Euro Britannia, soldiers of the Britannian Imperial Army, Lords of the Realm,

Today the Dominion of Euro Britannia salutes you and your sacrifices for this blessed homeland, in which last spring we have planted the seeds for the reborn of Europe. In fact Euro Britannia is not a satellite area or a colony, like many others, it is a Dominion, with its own institutions and sovereignty, it is a community of honoured men and women that autonomously but loyally serve the Holy Britannian Empire and our Beloved Emperor Charles III, Emperor of Britannia and Euro Britannia and of all the other domains of the Crown. The conquest of this city, ancient capital of the glorious Russian Empire and from today capital of the Dominion, marks an important step in the mission of our country: to reclaim the land from were our ancestors were exiled by the treacherous Revolution of 1789. This, Euro Britannians, is the struggle of blood against gold, of the knight against the merchant and the usurer, and we shall win it.

All Hail Euro Britannia!"

"All Hail Euro Britannia!" Echoed the soldiers and the people alike.

The parade was finally concluded with all the parading armies going across the Trinity Bridge and reaching the Peter and Paul Fortress.

* * *

Around noon, finally the traditional lunch was offered by the Viceroy at the Winter Palace, with the participation of all the Lords of the realm. Finally there, before the beginning, Giulio had the opportunity to meet with his uncle, Lord Andrea Farnese, who had already met with his children earlier.

"Good to see you, Giulio, I've heard from Guinevere and Amedeo that you guys had an interesting time advancing on Moscow."

"Bonjour Andrea! Finally I see you. And yes, that was a rather painful thing to do, but in the end we managed, as we always do. What about you?"

"I've been busy in the Caucasus more recently, advancing there is also a pain, dealing with mountains, Georgians, Ossetians, Chechens, Armenians and I don't know who else. They are all warrior populations that even without frames can put you in serious difficulty."

"Then I make you my congratulations for having managed to be successful even in such a situation."

"Thank you, but soon you and Guinevere will be joining us: we are sending you and your Legion there later this month, for the invasion of Turkey." Said Lord Farnese giving a pat on Giulio's shoulder and going to talk with another noble nearby.

Giulio went to look for his table when a voice behind him made him stop.

"Finally I found you!"

He could immediately recognise the voice of Prince Schneizel.

"Schneizel?" He said surprised turning to him.

"Yes! How are you doing? In Pendragon everybody is missing you, but I have heard that you are doing very well here." Schneizel shook his hand.

"Oh, yes... Things here are very interesting, indeed. But I should come back to Pendragon at some point."

"Still, it's good that here: we need trusted people in this place, with most of the families that belonged to the Cavalier Faction moving here, back in the Homeland we are worried of the possibility of some sort of uprising. You know, putting together Habsburg, Savoy, Wittelsbach and Bourbon is never a good thing."

'Thank you for remembering that I am also an Orleans, from the side of my mother' Thought Giulio, keeping however the comment for himself.

"By the way, I have managed to accommodate you at our table." Added Schneizel, inviting Giulio to follow him.

At the main table were seated the Viceroy, Schneizel, the three Knights of Round, the four Grand Masters with their families (actually only Farnese and Manfredi had one) and the Speaker of the House of Lords with his family. From his seat, Giulio had on one side Anya Alstreim, while on the other Prince-Heir Wilhelm von Liechtenstein; right in front of him, instead, were Schneizel, the Prince of Liechtenstein and the Grand Duke Henry Velaines, nonetheless, for being a round table, it was relatively easy to communicate also with the others.

"I have heard of your victories in battle." Said the Prince-heir, addressing Giulio and Anya."

"Yes, we performed decently." Replied Giulio.

"Nonetheless it's quite impressive, especially the last offensive on Moscow. Everybody was talking about you."

"Have you ever been on a battlefield?" Asked Anya, who seemed annoyed by the praises.

"Not really, I was a cadet at the Britannia Royal Naval College before. Then now I am going to be transferred to the Naval Academy here in Saint Petersburg. I should enter in service in the Euro Britannian navy next summer."

"That's good, I wish you good luck in the navy." Answered Giulio.

"By the way, may I say that you and Lady Alstreim seem to be a very nice couple?"

This indiscretion by the Prince of Liechtenstein made Anya's face become red, also Giulio seemed very uncomfortable.

"Ehm, Prince Wilhelm, I don't think it is appropriate..."

"Wilhelm, for heaven's sake! You shouldn't make people so uncomfortable." Intervened Princess Sophia, Wilhelm's mother.

"I apologise." Said quickly the young prince.

"Sir Galahad, may I ask for an opinion on a matter?" Intervened Schneizel distracting Giulio from the conversation.

"Of course, what's the matter?"

"Me and these gentlemen next to me were arguing about Euro Britannia having the potential of becoming a stronger and healthier society than Britannia. They think so, I have disagreed, pointing out that Euro Britannia is a mere protectorate and that Britannia's strength lies in its constant competition, what do you think?"

"I think they are right." Replied Giulio.

"Really?" Schneizel was truly surprised by that. "It's strange, even because I have the feeling that the elite from this place still lives, to some extent in the middle age."

"Which is true." Answered again Giulio. "But you see, Prince Schneizel, there's where lies Euro Britannia's strenght. It has all the values of Britannia, in what concerns valuing ambition, fight, struggle, aggressiveness and all this side, but in addition to it, it has also a greater sense of community, of tradition and respect for roots, all things that in Britannia are being eroded by the individualism which is, ultimately, the result of a misinterpreted social darwinism."

"You think we have misinterpreted it?" Asked Schneizel, now even more interested in the ideas of his friend.

"Yes, I think so. The reason for that is that the original doctrine is not individualistic, once that the survival should be of the race and not of the individual. Yet in Britannia we have corrupted it and turned into an individualistic concept, putting Britannians one against the other. You can see it even within your family, where you and other members of the family are in constant competition for the throne. Thinking now, even your father must be suffering from this: it must be hard to be the emperor of a disloyal empire, where your nobles are constantly plotting against you. That's why he exiled mine and other families, among the many things he did."

"Be careful with what you say, Galahad. You are insulting our Emperor and Prince Schneizel." Warned immediately Velaines.

Schneizel however was not offended at all. Instead, he was finding those ideas very interesting and he was very happy for having finally found someone that would not be afraid of saying his opinion in front of him. "He is not, Lord Velaines. He has instead some very interesting ideas. I have to say that I never looked at Britannia in this way. Who knows, maybe one day Saint Petersburg will be the centre of a new civilisation."

However Suzaku, who had followed the whole discussion, was finding those thoughts way less interesting and had a strong distrust towards Giulio, whom he regarded as a potential traitor (Giulio, in exchange, had already called him 'dog' once). "One day maybe, but as far as me, Lord Weinberg, Lady Alstreim and all the other Knights of Round will be alive, we will be ready to fight any internal or external enemy of Britannia and we will ensure the integrity of this country."

"Thank you for this appropriate intervention." Said Schneizel, without hiding his sarcasm and his lack of consideration towards the Knight of Japanese origins.

The lunch was followed by a reception, in another hall of the Winter Palace, in which Giulio had the opportunity to meet many other nobles who had moved to Euro Britannia. Most of them belonged to the families that Charles had exiled in 2010, as well as to families from continental Europe that wished to reclaim their ancestors' lands; among those, Giulio ended up meeting by pure coincidence his cousin from his mother's side: the Count Philippe d'Orleans.

"Chér cousin! I haven't seen you since at least eight years ago!" Exclaimed Philippe shaking his hand.

"C'est vrai! Que fais-tu ici?"

"Me and my family have moved here from Brazil right after the establishment of the Dominion, when Velaines approved the 'Right-to-Return Law', it seems that Charles was rather upset by that."

"I can guess why."

"But I've heard that now you and Charlie are meilleurs amis..."

"No way, I just do my interests, but you can be sure that I haven't forgotten the outrage that he inflicted to us."

"In this case, you are in the right place, here in Euro Britannia almost everybody has something to say about Charles... I am confident that this place, not Area 11 will be Britannia's grave."

"Well, this, mon chér cousin, you might very well say, yet I could not possibly comment."

Moving on, Giulio wished to exchange a few words with the Chancellor of the Order of Saint Michael, a certain Shin Hyuga Shaing, who always left the young nobles rather suspicious.

"Lord Hyuga, I hope you are enjoying the event. May I offer you some wine?" Asked Giulio bringing him a glass of Chardonnay.

"Thank you. If I am not mistaking you are a General in my Order, right?" Asked Hyuga accepting the glass.

"Exactly, and until today I was in command of the Legio Fasces Lictoriae."

"The special forces, of course."

"You know, Lord Hyuga, when I was serving in the EU I had under my command another Hyuga."

"Hyuga what?" Asked Shin caught by surprise by the information.

"Akito, I think, a soldier in the Japanese Legion. A quite good one. Is him your relative."

Shin seemed rather worried by what Giulio had just told him, and hesitated before replying.

"Well... I am not sure, we were a large family. You need to excuse me." The Chancellor left quickly.

Giulio returned home with the Farnese later in the afternoon. They had rented a big apartment in an aristocratic palace on the Fontanka River Embankment. Needless to say that this was just a temporary accommodation, as they were already looking for some palaces to buy, that would be more suitable to people with their status and influence.

Entering the apartment, Andrea Farnese and his wife went directly to her room, Giulio and Amedeo sat on sitting room, putting their feet on a small table and lighting cigars, while Guinevere went to check the mail.

"Giulio, there are letters to us." She said, passing one to him. It was sent on that same day and the address was the Stroganov Palace, headquarters of the Order of Saint Michael.

'To the Hon. Sir Maj. Gen. Giulio Galahad-Canossa,

Greetings from the Chancellery of the Imperial Order of Saint Michael Archangel and best wishes for the new year. It is our intention to inform you, through this letter that due to strategic urgencies, the Supreme Euro Britannian Command has been forced to postpone the departure of your division to Turkey, as by plan. Instead, You and your division will be temporarely assigned to the Donbas. Please, come to the Palace this evening at 20:00 for further instructions. The departure will be on the 5th of January.

Best,

Chancellor Shin Hyuga Shaing.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dear readers,

Sorry for the change in plans in the end of the first serie. Having my fanfic been divided in three series, my original idea was to post it in three different stories, yet, as I realised that it would be overly confusing, I preferred not to do so.

As you can see, this chapter introduces the new serie with a new year party full of encounters that will influence the development of the story. Also, I hope that the lack of action in this last chapter didn't made it overly boring. But I can promise you that from the next onwards there will be much more action.


	16. The Battle of Poltava

**Headquarters of the Euro Britannian Forces in Lugansk, Ukraininan Republic,**

 **23rd January, 2018, 11:30 a.m.**

On the 5th of January, the 10th Infantry Division of the Order of St. Michael Archangel left the Euro Britannian capital, St. Petersburg, to the south. It was eventually stationed in the Donbas, as by plans, more specifically in the region of Lugansk. Up to that point, that was regarded as a secondary sector of the frontline, as most of the fights were taking place in the Baltic Republics (Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia).

In those days of late January, while in the Donbas the 10th Division was tasked with extremely boring missions regarding minor skirmishes and insignificant operations. In the North, near Narva, the Euro Britannia Army was being put in serious difficulty by the Japanese Legion of the EU Army, that was repealing most of the Euro Britannians attacks and with other EU Forces, would have launched soon a counter-offensive, endangering St. Petersburg.

From his office in what once was the City Hall, Giulio was reading the newspaper _The Sun_ , bored as always. The news however were rather interesting: one of them concerned an attack by the Black Knights against the Babel Tower, in Tokyo, with a subsequent retreat into the Chinese Consulate. The article, written by a certain Robert Adams, a journalist member of the Conservative Party that Giulio knew very well, was talking about the recent increase in the activity of the terrorist group and about the return of Zero.

'I wish we could be there chasing Lelouch, would give me more satisfactions and would be funnier that staying in this forgotten corner of Ukraine.' Thought Giulio while reading.

"Hi Giulio!" Said Guinevere entering the office.

"Hi Ginny!" Answered Giulio standing up. She went to kiss him.

"How was the day?" He then asked returning to sit.

"Boring as always." The girl sat in front of him. "We had been chasing some European skirmishers in the fields and nothing more."

"Indeed, it looks like Shin wanted to send us to a place where we could remain unnoticed."

"But why he decided to do that?"

"Probably he saw us as an obstacle to his political agenda, whatever this may be. In the meantime, I've heard that they are having fun in Narva against my unit."

"Commanded by our dear cousin Leila." Added Guinevere with some irony. "By the way... Why is that you have those maps of Poltava on your desk?"

"I was planning an attack there. Just to make the time pass."

"I know you. You have something in mind, don't lie."

"Well, tomorrow I will meet with the Grand Duke Mikhail and with the Count Joseph Radetzky, I don't have many hopes to make the Grand Duke reason, but maybe Radetzky..."

"Well, if we break their lines in Poltava, then we will be able to advance westwards, in the direction of Kiev. If we succeed, this means that we will cut the Europeans into two, isolating Southern Ukraine from the rest of the line and as a result we might be able to turn around the defences in Narva."

"And then we will send a letter to Shin asking if he was having fun in the Baltic. You got it." Said Giulio standing up. "So I will leave this afternoon to Charkiv, and I expect you to come with me."

"Yay!" Standing up, Guinevere kissed Giulio again and left the office with him.

* * *

 **Fields North-East of Poltava, Ukrainian Republic,**

 **27th of January, 2018, 04:00 a.m.**

The plan presented by Giulio and Guinevere was discussed for an entire day by the Grand Duke of Moscow and the Count Radetzky. The former, who saw Giulio as guilty for his daughter's death, wanted to oppose it in any possible way, simply to marginalise the role of the young noble, luckily however, the Count Joseph Radetzky, who was a more reasonable man, approved the plan and eventually convinced his colleague to accept it as well. In this way, on the 27th of January, the fields of Poltava, that witnessed the famous Russian victory on the Swedes in 1709, were about to witness a second historical battle, this time between the monarchist forces of the Dominion of Euro Britannia and the Republican ones of the European United Republic. It was the secular clash between the Ancien Regime, with its Kings, Princes, nobles and values and the Revolution, with its angered people, bankers, usurers and its materialism coming closer to an end.

The Euro Britannian Forces were deployed in the shape of a half-moon in the countryside, being the Northern extremity in the village of Velyka Rublivka, the centre in the village of Chutove and Southern extremity in that of Karlivka. Starting from the North and going to the South, Euro Britannia was deploying the 2nd, the 3rd and the 5th Infantry Divisions of the Order of Saint Michael and the 1st and the 2nd Infantry Divisions of the Order of Saint Gabriel. The Don Cossacks Host was also Deployed in the Southern sector, while the 5th, 7th, 11th and 12th White Russian Artillery Brigades were deployed in the rearguard, from where they could targed the enemy without being exposed to fire. In addition to these, in the Northern and Central sectors were deployed the Black Watch Guards, the Imperial Scots and the Gordon Highlanders. The 10th Division instead, was deployed in front of all the other other troops, in the village of Seleshchyna, by request of the Grand Duke, that hoped to see Giulio killed in battle.

On the other side, the EU Army was commanded by Marechal d'Europe Maurice Bernadotte and by General Luigi d'Ambrosio, two of the best European commanders. Their defensive line began in Vas'ky, in the North, at few kilometers from Velyka Rublivka and passing through Myloradove followed Southwards, finishing in Pysarivka. On that battlefield, the EU was deploying and almost equivalent number of troops to the Euro Britannian, consisting its forces of: the 12th, 14th, 25th, 40th and 51st Infantry Divisions of the Swedish Army, the 2nd, the 4th and the 8th Panzer Divisions of the Ukrainian Army, the 67th and 101st Arillery Brigade of the Southern Russian Army and the 34th and the 2nd Artillery Brigades of the French Army. These were among the best units of the whole EU Armies and were to be a tough enemy even for the valorous Euro Britannians and the Legion itself.

The two armies were deployed by 22:00h of the previous day and the artillery fire started around midnight. From midnight to around 03:30h the only noise that could be heard in the night was the ceaseless fire of the European and Euro Britannian artilleries. Soon, the snowy fields of Poltava were turned into an uninhabitable wasteland and the gracious towns of the region into ruins.

More exposed than the others, the 10th Division was receiving most of the fire, being protected from most of them by the Testudo Shield, an electronic anti-artillery shield projected by the Krupp Industries for the Euro Britannian Armed Forces. Inside the Mobile Base of the Division, Giulio and Guinevere, in their room, were preparing for the battle. Guinevere was wearing her pilot suit, as she would have entered the battlefield, while Giulio was using a scarlet uniform, as he would have had to stay in the base conducing the whole operation.

Around 3:30, before the end of the artillery fire, the northern sector of the Euro Britannian Forces started a massive attack on the European position. Giulio was appalled by that and immediately called Radetzky.

"Marshal Radetzky, have you ordered our Northern sector to attack? I thought we were supposed to begin in a half-an-hour with a provocative action."

"Not my order, Sir Galahad. It's the Grand Duke... that stupid idiot! He has even turned off his phone."

That was a terrible way to start a battle. The divisions commanded by the Grand Duke launched a frontal attack on the European line, that after few combats started falling back.

"Hey Galahad, you coward! Why don't you join us." Provoke the immature Grand Duke.

"Grand Duke Romanov, please, fall back, this is a trap."

"As I guessed, you are that kind of person that is the first to talk and the last to act and you shielded yourself behind my daughter to cover who knows which kind of dirty business. I will still resolve this issue with you, after the battle." This was the arrongant answer of the Grand Duke Mikhail, before closing the call.

Giulio called the Marshal.

"Marshal Radetzky, please, could you make the Grand Duke reason? His death would certainly not be a loss, but that of 40% of our forces could be more serious."

"Sorry Galahad, but there's nothing to do. Keep yourself ready to go in his rescue."

"Roger sir."

The plan set by the Europeans worked perfectly: they managed to bring the Grand Duke to a mined field, where they had also places automatic defences, inflicting serious losses in the troops involved. Afterwards, they successfully cut in half and isolated the Euro Britannians, making some of the units disperse and seek defensive positions in nearby farms and other villages.

"Marshal Radetzky, I request the permission to intervene." Asked Giulio.

"Negative, I am already sending the Gordon Highlanders."

"I apologise for insisting, by my shields would cease working at 5:00, which is in less than 30 minutes. I need an order, either to advance or fall back, but I need an order."

"You shall have one." Reassured Radetzky.

"Hey when do we start the game?" Asked Guinevere in the radio, she was already growing impatient.

The Gordon Highlanders advanced towards the position of the Grand Duke playing their bagpipes and flying their flags. In the meantime, taking advantage from the breaking of the Euro Britannian formation, the Europeans began manoevering to flank the central sector.

"Galahad, here comes the time for your fun. I need you to quickly attack the European column that is trying to flank us and break it before they get ready."

"Yes Sir." Replied Giulio.

"Hey Guinevere, it's time for the fun. I need you to attack the European column that is advancing. Kill them all!"

"With much pleasure! Legion forwards! Eia eia eia alalà!"

The Fasces Lictoriae was the only Brigade that Giulio sent against the Europeans and would be enough to do most of the damage. The Legionaries were specialists in the art of killing and proved it when they threw themselves on the transiting European forces, not yet ready for the fight.

"Sir Galahad, we have a problem." Informed General Radetzky. "It seems that the Mobile Base of the Grand Duke has been reached by a missile and nobody has survived. Can you reach them? I will send the Black Watch to reinforce the Legion, in case of need, but I need you to get there as fast as you can, since looks like that even the Gordon Highlanders are in need. You have my permission to take the command."

"As you command, Sir. Can you please prepare the Cossacks to intervene, in case of need?"

"Sure."

"I will start moving now, by I need the artillery to cover my passage, since we will have to pass close to the enemy line."

"I will take care of that."

"Hey Ginny, looks like the stupid Mikey has died for the Motherland, I am getting there to take the command of his troops. In case you will be in trouble here the Black Watch can come to your help."

"Fine, good luck darling!"

"Good luck!"

The 10th Division was quick in its way towards the trapped troops and thanks to the artillery support managed to reach the position without many losses. The main forces were encircled in Balyasne, Northwestern of Poltava, where the 10th Division made its first engagement. In the meantime, Radetzky had ordered its southern sector to charge the southern side of the European Army, beginning a dreadful engagement.

"To all the units in this sector, this is Major General Giulio Galahad-Canossa and I am under order to assume the temporary command of the whole northern sector."

The various commanders replied that they were waiting for orders.

"Very well, I need the units defending in Stasi and Buhaivka to tempestively attack their enemies and push towards Poltava."

"But sir, this is a suicide. We are surrounded." Protested some officers on the radio.

"This means that we can attack on any side, yes. Now do as I say, I will take care of the main force.

Giulio was sitting at his desk, on the deck of his mobile base, with his usual malicious smile. He served himself a glass of Porto.

"Isn't a bit early for that?" Asked his second in command.

"No, Brigadier Pallavicini, it helps me reasoning. Now let's get to work, I need two diversive manoevres in the North, West and East. Three minor engagements followes by a major attack on the south. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

As he expected, the three minor engagements, although costly, served to distract the Europeans, while the major attack broke the siege.

"And now to all the units, we must attack their rearguard in Poltava."

The regrouped divisions attacked the European forces guarding the city and the artillery batteries. At the same time Giulio requested the intervention of the Cossacks, that by conducting a frontal attack, made the EU central sector of their formation crumble. What was left of the EU Army had now regrouped around the Mobile Base to oppose a last desperate resistance, while the remaining troops in the southern sector had to abandon their positions to come in support of what was left of the centre of their formation.

Giulio served himself a second glass of Porto, it was already around 09:00 a.m..

"La victoire est a nous!" He exclaimed raising his glass and drinking triumphantly.

"Galahad." Echoed the voice of the Field Marshal Radetzky in the radio. "See if you don't relax too much, you still haven't won the engagement over there and there are four fresh German Divisions and the Foreign Legion reaching you in around fifteen minutes."

"Sacre bleu!" Exclaimed Giulio. "Can you get me reinforcements?"

"I have sent the Legion back to your position and I have ordered the other troops to form a new line around Poltava but you must absolutely destroy those troops before the four divisions arrive, or we will be in trouble."

The European reinforcement were faster than what was expected and attacked the Euro Britannians even before their troops could be properly organised, reverting the situation. Now it was Euro Britannia to be in difficulty.

"Damnation, Marshal Radetzky, can we order a retreat?" Asked Giulio.

"Negative, it would be a disorganised retreat, leading to a disaster."

"Fine then." He then contacted his subordinates. "To all the units of the 10th Division, we shall now launch an attack to the West."

"But Giulio, we are so close to capture the Generals." Protested Guinevere.

"It will be of no use if we will be encircled."

The attack, however had the opposite effect of what Giulio wished, leading to a further encirclement of his division inside the ruins of Poltava.

"There are good news." Announced Radetzky. "The Knight of Six is coming in our help. We just need to resist for few more hours."

Anya Alstreim took three more hours to be there, arriving only in the afternoon. During that time, through a desperate resistance, the Euro Britannians managed to stop the European counter-attack and reunite their forces, forming a compact line, mostly thanks to both Radetzky and Giulio, that was conveniently applying the orders on the field in the best possible way.

"Lady Alstreim, you came on a very appropriate moment. We were starting feeling the need of sharing the fun with someone else." Observed Giulio with his usual sarcasm. Her intervention was very needed, but still he didn't liked her.

"I am glad to see that for once you are pleased by my presence." Replied the young lady. "Now I will use the Hadron Cannon on their first lines, then you immediately attack, so that those behind won't be able to prepare, understood?"

Giulio hated to receive orders, even more if from her, yet he agreed with the plan.

The Euro Britannians attacked right after Anya had used her cannons, that had a devastating impact on the EU troops, this led their rearguard to result unable to react to the attack being either massacred or dispersed in less than one hour. Destroyed the main line, what was left of the European Army was the mobile base and few hundred of soldiers, entrenched, with their frames in what was left of Poltava.

"Congratulations Galahad and congratulations Lady Alstreim!" Said the Field Marshal on the radio. "Now I leave you in charge of negotiating the surrender of the remaining European forces."

As he closed the call, Anya called Giulio.

"If we wait for more a few minutes the cannons would be ready again, in case..."

"No way, Lady Alstreim! I won't entertain myself in useless killing. We will propose them a honourable surrender."

"Of course, I just asked."

It was always hard for Giulio to believe that Anya, despite her young age (15) could be able of such coldness and ruthlesness, although this attitude from his part was incoherent, once that Guinevere, who was the same age, could be even worse than Anya, as she would also take pleasure in fighting and killing.

"This is General Giulio Galahad-Canossa. You have fought bravely but I have to demand on behalf of Field Marshal Joseph Radetzky von Radetz that you surrender. We offer you the honour of the arms and the permission of keep your flags and banners." Announced Giulio trying to establish contact with the enemy base.

Finally on his screen, appeared the image of a middle-aged man with a grey barb and a younger one, with Italian feature. The older man started speaking:

"Ici c'est le Marechal d'Europe Maurice Bernadotte. Congratulation for the conduction of the operation, this was a very interesting battle. In order to avoid further and pointless bloodshed we accept your proposal and we surrender."

Giulio served himself another glass of Porto and checked his pocket clock. The battle was over at 17:48.

* * *

 **Mobile Base of the 10th Division, outskirts of Poltava, Occupied Ukraine,**

 **27th of January, 2018, 21:30.**

After the battle, Giulio and Guinevere would have gladly gone to bed immediately, as they were both exhausted by the long day that they had. However the Field Marshal conceded to them only a couple of hours to rest, calling them to his base at 20:00h, for a meeting to decide what to do afterwards. The discussion lasted an entire hour, also with the participation of Anya and rounded around the next moves to take. The Field Marshal, on one hand, wished to give to the troops a week to rest and then proceed with the march on Kiev. Giulio, on the other, together with Guinevere supported that they should march on Kiev the following day, if not that same night. Anya remained neutral, although leaning to he side of her friends. After making his objections and listening to their point, Radetzky agreed with following their plan and left to report everything to St. Petersburg.

"Sir Galahad, may we talk about a thing?" Asked unexpectedly Anya.

"Sure." He replied.

"I wanted to know why you have so much mistrust and anger towards me." That question, formulated in the uniform tone of Anya's voice sounded rather strange.

"Well, Milady, because there are some things that make me think that you might have second intentions."

"Like my behaviour, isn't it?" She was now looking back at her memories.

"To be sincere yes, it is a contributor."

"And you also think I might have been behind that spy, Clara Lanfranc."

"I have never said that."

"But you do think so."

"At first I suspected it, but then I was led to regard it as unlikely."

"I see... This deeply saddens me. I have always regarded you and your cousins as trusted friends... even if my attitudes do not really suggest so." For the first time, her voice seemed to show some emotion, leaving Giulio extremely embarrassed. Finally Radetzky entered. Everybody saluted him.

"Very well, I was talking with the Viceroy and it seems that he agreed with our plan of advancing on Kiev. He said that we will be receiving all the support needed. There is something else, though: he requested that the 10th Divsion, instead of marching on Kiev with us, should march on Sebastopol, in Crimea, opening the way for the invasion force of Southern Ukraine."

"We shall follow the orders then and march Southwards." Promptly replied Giulio.

"Very well, that's all for today. Now go have some rest, we shall all depart tomorrow at 04:00. All hail Euro Britannia!"

"All Hail Euro Britannia!" Replied the others.

Guinevere left quickly, leading the way, immediately after the General; behind her Giulio and Anya were coming talking and trying to clarify their issues, as she noticed that they were slower, she also slowed a little bit.

"Hey you two! Come faster, I want to go sleep."

She went outside before them and stopped in contemplating the sky. It was snowing and the new snow was already covering the signs left by that bloody battle. Behind her she noticed her cousin wishing good night to Anya with a smile. She was jealous, on one hand, on the other however she could not feel angry at them, she also wished them to get along, after all. When Giulio arrived she took him by his arm, rested her head on his shoulder and they started walking towards their base. She started singing and her voice echoed in the night.

"When duty calls me I must go

To stand and face another foe

But part of me will always stray

Over the hills and far away!

O'er the hills and o'er the main

Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain

King George commands and we obey

Over the hills and far away!"


	17. Duke Giulio of Poltava

Following the triumph in Poltava, while the armies of Marshal Radetzky marched on Kiev, cutting the European troops in half, the 10th Division opened the way southwards, leading another army group to surround the remaining EU forces in the Donbas and occupy Southern Ukraine without finding major resistance. The situation was only changed at the moment of invading Crimea, where the local forces attempted to oppose some resistance, nonetheless this was in vain and soon the Euro Britannian armies were entering Sebastopol. At the same time, a second push northwards from Kiev, brought the Euro Britannians to enter Belarus and force the European to the West and the North, around Brest and Lida. In the South, the EU found impossible to defend the vast plans of Ukraine, Moldavia and Wallachia, having to retreat from them and establishing a new defensive line on the Danube and the Carpathian Mountains. The new line was finally set during the second week of February, having costed to the Europeans around 250,000 lives and around 120,000 to the Euro Britannians.

* * *

 **Winter Palace, St. Petersburg, Euro Britannian Capital,**

 **14th of February 2018**

While the combats were still ongoing in the fields of Romania and of Belarus, Giulio was called with urgency back to the capital, from his new position in Sebastopol. The message was sent directly by the Viceroy, who did not specified the reason for that, merely asking him to come tempestively. He did so departing together with Guinevere on the morning of the 14th of February, using a airplane of the Order of St. Michael.

In St. Petersburg, he spent most of the day managing the purchase of two new houses: a neo-classic palace in the city centre and a villa in the town of Pavlovsk, which in the past used to serve as holidays town for the Russian Imperial aristocracy. Finally in the evening, he was called to the Winter Palace, where, in the Throne Hall, was gathered the Court.

Giulio was stopped by the Master of Ceremony before entering the Hall. He had to wait to be requested to do so. Finally he was conducted inside. All the nobles were in their ceremonial attire and the Grand Duke was sitting on the Throne. He was brought before the Viceroy, feeling all the eyes on him. He made a reverence before him.

"Sir Galahad, are you aware of the reason for you have been called before the Lords of the Realm?" Asked Velaines raising from the Throne. He noticed that now, other than the three Knights of Round he already knew, also Luciano Bradley, Knight of Ten was present, which he interpreted as a bad signal.

"Right Honourable Viceroy, I am not." Was his reply.

"It seems that the reports you have sent concerning your actions since the Battle of Poltava are inconsistent with the reality of the facts."

"If I may, Milord, are there evidences that back this claim?"

"Yes, there are trusted witnesses: Lady Guinevere Farnese, Lord Joseph Radetzky, Lord Armando Diaz y Cabrera, Lord Peter von Stauffenberg, do you all confirm your allegations?"

"Yes, Milord."

"What?"

Giulio was appalled: he knew he could not trust Anya and that she was certainly plotting something, but Guinevere? Why should she betray him?

"Sir Galahad, your reports always find you as mere executor of orders sent by your commanders and as such always find you as not being responsible neither for the casualties suffered, nor for victories or defeats."

"Because if I may, Milord, I am a mere executor of orders as far as my superiors are concerned, in addition I have always recognised my mistakes, wherever I made them."

"Yet my witnesses alleged that your influence, even if indirectly, have been determinant under many circumstances."

"Maybe my role was perceived differently..."

From the nobles gathered, echoed the voice of Bradley: "I just hope this miserable traitor will end up executed at the end of this circus." Indeed, it was since Giulio had made his first appearance in Pendragon that the Knight of Ten had cultivated a strong hostility towards him.

"Lord Galahad, We have heard enough and we believe that your responses do not prove our evidences wrong, on your knees now." Velaines took off his sword.

Giulio obeyed. 'So this is how I die, betrayed by friends and relatives.' However he was to have a surprise.

"On date 14th of February, Anno Domini 2018, We, Grand Duke Henry Augustus of Verance, Viceroy of the Dominion of Euro Britannia find that, upon inequivocable evidence, Sir Giulio Galahad-Canossa, 1st Baronet Galahad-Canossa, Knight of Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath and of the Order of the Britannian Empire and Grand Officer Major General of the Imperial Order of Saint Michael Archangel, has given proof of military valour by providing fundamental strategic advice to Field Marshal Joseph Radetzky during the offensive in Poltava and by leading, with his Division, the Euro Britannian advance in Ukraine, reaching the strategic city of Sebastopol in six days. Upon the wish of the Supreme Commander of recognising such notable deeds, the Knight of Three, Lord Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Six Lady Anya Alstreim and the Knight of Twelve, Lady Monika Kruschewsky have petitioned us demanding the concession of a Duchy. Following the customs of the realm, in presence of the opposition made by the Knight of Seven, Lord Suzaku Kururugi and by the Knight of Ten, Lord Luciano Bradley, but given the support of the Grand Masters of the Euro Britannian Orders, and of other notable Peers who had witnessed in favour of Sir Galahad, We take the persent decision."

Velaines made a pause. Giulio was feeling relieved and happy. This was extremely unexpected, especially coming from Anya. Velaines continued.

"In virtue of the powers delegated to Us by His Majesty the Emperor, We the Viceroy of Euro Britannia Grand Duke Henry Augustus of Verance declare that from this moment onwards, Sir Giulio Galahad-Canossa shall be known as Lord Giulio Galahad-Canossa, 1st Duke of Poltava, Count of Crimea and Peer of the Dominion of Euro Britannia. Now you can stand up, Lord Galahad. Your benefit has been conceded."

Following the medieval ritual, Velaines touched Giulio's head with the sword, then, taking him hand in hands, made him rise. The court acclaimed the new noble.

* * *

 **Constantinople, Occupied Territory of the Hellenic Republic,**

 **27th of February 2018**

After receiving his new title, Giulio obtained a few days off. He spent most of them in Saint Petersburg, organising the purchase of the new properties, preparing an investment plan for his new fief in Crimea, whose lands were devastated by the battle and participating to the sessions of the House of Lords, where he was now entitled do sit. He also used that time to know better Anya, who had been the main proponent of his title and that, now the he was knowing her better, seemed to him to be a loyal and trustworthy friend, far away from the image he previously held.

Around the 25th he was finally back in service, being deployed with the 10th Division in Constantinople, former capital of the Hellenic Republic that was conquered in those days after a naval landing by the Imperial Euro Britannian Marines, in an operation commanded by Admiral Lord Scipione Valerio Borghese.

The day after his arrival in Constantinople, Giulio had met a certain Philip Owens, a young adventurer from Fort Victoria, in Southern Rhodesia, who had been travelling throughout Africa and Asia in search for adventure and that was now wishing to enlist in the Order of Saint Michael. Interested by the character of this person, Giulio decided to invite him to his house for a tea, in the afternoon of the day after.

They were staying on the terrace of the mansion assigned to him and Guinevere. This was a nice Ottoman house with a view on the Bosphorus Strait.

"So, from what you have just said, you are enlisting in the Order just to seek adventure? Asked Giulio to Owens. The young adventurer took some tea before answering.

"More or less, three years ago I had decided that I was bored with my life in Fort Victoria, so I have decided to start travelling and search for more stimulating experiences. So I was here when the Imperial Marines landed and I thought: 'Why not becoming a knight?'"

"I liked your way of thinking." Answered Giulio. "Living dangerously, reinventing yourself and trying always new experience to escape the mediocrity of the routine."

"In the end it's all a matter of purposes and aims. Either you have a higher purpose to pursue, and you dedicate yourself to it, or you need to reinvent yourself, or you carry on a meaningless existence, like a beast." Reflected the Rhodesian.

"Like a beast... yes. Are you familiar with Dante Alighieri?"

"Of course:

Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'intrate  
Per me si va nell'Antico Regno

Per me si va nell'Eterno Dolore."

"Yes, but I was thiking more about the quote from Odysseus:

Considerate la vostra semenza

Fatti non foste a viver come bruti

Ma per seguir virtute et canoscenza."

"Of course, it reflects well our way to see the world."

"To some extent, you also make me think of Ernest Hemingway."

"Maybe there is some similarity."

"Nonetheless, in the end I think it's a privilege reserved to few noble souls, that of being able to perceive the degrading dimension of their own existence and then try to transcend it. Most of humanity is faded to live of impulses and instincts, to remain in the middle between the beast and the ubermensch." Commented Giulio, drinking some more tea.

"That's very Nietzschean, instead."

"One of my favourite philosophers, together with Evola, Plato and of course Marinetti, although he is not really a philosopher, his Futurism is something very deep."

"I definitely agree. But now let me ask, what brought you to join the Order?"

"Many reasons: wish to change things, to enter in history, to be something more than a tool."

"Very interesting, so you wish to enter into history?"

"'The individual's life is of importance to none besides himself: the point is whether he wishes to escape from history or give his life for it. History recks nothing of human logic.'"

"Ah, the good old Spengler. I also like from him the quote: 'The common man wants nothing of life but health, longevity, amusement, comfort - 'happiness.' He who does not despise this should turn his eyes from world history, for it contains nothing of the sort. The best that history has created is great suffering.'"

"Yes, great author Spengler, he was able to forecast the natural downfall of the EU… and possibly of Britannia."

"Britannia still has a strong vital impulse, I would rather say that maybe is now transitioning from the Kultur to the Zivilisation." Objected Philip.

"Quite right, and Zero and his Black Knights have been the prelude of the barbaric will that is about to strike at the decaying civilisations to impose something new."

"Interesting to hear this from a Britannian officer. So you think it's not over?"

The phone ringed.

Giulio answered the phone, listened to some quick communication and closed the call.

"I beg your pardon, but I have just been called at the Topkapi Palace. It looks like something serious have happened. We will continue this conversation in a better moment. It was a pleasure."

The Duke of Poltava called his chauffeur and told him to take him to the Topkapi Palace, headquarters of the Order of Saint Michael. There, he was received by Lord Scipione Valerio Borghese, that he was meeting there for the first time. Borghese shook his hand.

"So you are the Lord Borghese of the Battle of Midway? I have heard a lot about you. Pleased to meet you." Said Giulio.

Lord Borghese was around 40 tall around 180 cm and had short black hairs and brown eyes, which revealed his unequivocable Italian origin. He was indeed a descendant of the House Borghese from Rome, that in the past had many Popes, Cardinals, Princes and Duke and that was still remembered for the famous Villa Borghese, in the centre of Rome and many other palaces and residences.

Smoking his pipe, Scipione Borghese was waiting for Lord Giulio Galahad-Canossa under the Sublime Gate, already inside the Palace.

"My pleasure, Lord Galahad, I have heard some things about you as well, to be honest."

"I hope nothing negative."

"Not at all, just about your military merits... and of your Legion."

"My Legion?"

"The Fasces Lictoriae, yes, looks like the Division that I have created not long ago and that I have deployed to take over this city: the X^ MAS."

"Ah, the Decima. I saw once your flag with the skull and the rose."

"Per l'Onore d'Italia. Yes, I am glad that I have found someone else that shares my idea of liberating the Eternal City."

"Absolutely, it's about time to expel the usurers and the merchants from the City of the Wolf."

In that moment a female officer reached them, making the salute.

"Good morning gentlemen. I am Colonel Jeanne Rowe, head of General Hyuga's personal guard, I have the order to take you to the offices of Lord Manfredi."

The office was in the middle of a confusion of policemen, detectives, officers of the Order and journalists. Lady Rowe had to struggle to have some order and opening space for the two generals, bringing them in front of the corpse of Lord Manfredi. Michele Manfredi was lying on his back, in a pool of blood, the cut was made on the jugular, likely with his sword, that had falled near him. Next to Giulio and Scipione was Shin Hyuga, that was contemplating the scene with a cold expression.

"Was this omicide?" Asked Giulio.

"Unlikely. The position of the sword suggests that he committed suicide." Replied Shin without even looking at him.

"But he no reasons to commit suicide." Observed Giulio.

Using his Geass, Giulio made an attempt to read into Shin's mind, suspecting that he might be hiding something, but the attempt backfired, as Shin also had a Geass that protected him and because of a defect in his own Geass, Giulio had a momentaneous dizziness and almost fell, being only taken by Jeanne Rowe before he could fall down.

"Are you alright, Lord Galahad?" She asked worried.

"Yes, yes... I just need some water."

What a frustration: to have a Geass and not being able to properly use it!

Borghese brought Giulio outside, making him seat in the garden, while some servants brought them water. Giulio started exposing his suspicions to the Admiral when they saw an ambulance arriving and some nurses entering with a litter. Shortly afterwards the body of Manfredi was carried away.

"Unfortunately the family requested the body for the funeral, which prevents us from going any further with the investigation. It will be registered as a suicide."

Explained to them Shin with nonchalance, while passing by.

"But this is illegal. This should be an imperial investigation. He was the Grand Master of the Order of Saint Michael."

Shin shrugged his shoulders and replied that there was consent from the Viceroy to proceed in this way to avoid a scandal, then left without saying anything else, leaving the two nobles highly suspicious of him.

The State funerals were held two days later in Hagia Sophia, with the presence of all the Euro Britannian authorities and some exponents of Pendragon. Lord Manfredi was then buried in that same place.

* * *

 **Catherine Palace, Saint Petersburg, Dominion of Euro Britannia,**

 **2nd of March, 2018**

The last wills of Lord Manfredi concerning the Order of St. Michael were read, as by custom, right after his burial and these were that, much for Giulio's and Guinevere's disgust, Lord Shin Hyuga Shaing was to be invested of the role of Grand Master of the Imperial Order of Saint Michael Archangel. The investiture was a solemn ceremony, that involved the Commanders of the Order, the other Euro Britannian Grand Masters, the Viceroy and if present the Knights of Round (in this case Suzaku, Anya, Gino and Luciano), other than the Britannian Archbishop of Saint Petersburg.

The ceremony took place in the Palace Chapel and started with the entrance of the Commanders (all the officers from Brigadier General upwards) and the invited (high-ranking officers from the other Orders), these would seat in the rows usually reserved for the faithful in a mass. Then would enter the three Grand Masters, sitting in front and finally the Knights of Round. The last to enter would be the Viceroy with the Archbishop. The first part of the ceremony consisted of a mass, celebrating and giving offers to Taranis, Esus and Toutatis (Sacred Triad and main divinities of the Britannian Church, Christ was regarded as secondary deity since the Religious Reform in 1717) and all the minor Deities (most of them coming from the Celtic Pantheon) and celebrating King Arthur and his enlightened rule, traditional reference for Britannia. Finally Shin Hyuga Shaing was called inside for the investiture. Giulio was watching the whole ceremony with the maximum of disgust.

"Such a beautiful ceremony for such a miserable man."

Sitting in front of him, Anya heard what he said and turned back at him: "I can see you are not happy about this."

"And not without reasons, I still wonder how could Manfredi trust this man, such a miserable. I think even I would have been more trustworthy than him... even because my father and Manfredi were close friends."

"Maybe he thought you were too ambitious, or that it was too early." Observed Anya.

"I might have many issues, but... this bloody Eleven?"

Sitting next to Anya, Suzaku could not resist giving an angered look at Giulio, when he pronounced those words. Giulio looked back at him with disdain.

"Stay calm, Lord Galahad." Intervened Anya. "You are having a very quick ascension, just be patient and you will see that you will also reach high positions."

"Yes, maybe you are right, Lady Alstreim, I shouldn't be so stressed."

Anya made him the signal to come closer and then she whispered in his ear:

"And don't trigger your best friend." It was one of the rare occasions in which she was seeming slightly amused.

After the ceremony, in the Church Anteroom, Amedeo, who was there as guest, reached his sister, Giulio and Anya proposing to do something after that.

"What do you guys think?" Insisted Guinevere.

"I would gladly go after this circus I really need some clean air and a different environment. You Anya?" Asked Giulio.

"It could be an idea. Especially since this is my last day here."

"Really?" Asked Giulio with some.

"I have been called back to Pendragon, together with Gino and Luciano, Suzaku instead will stay here."

"That's a pity." Commented Giulio, who could not decide if he was more displeased by Gino and Anya departing or by having to deal with Suzaku for more and indefinite amount of time.

"But you and Suzaku are such good friends." Joked Amedeo.

"Look here, our Knight of Six entertaining herself with a traitor, an incestuous girl and a deranged spoiled boy." Intervened Luciano Bradley, seeking to provoke them.

"Look here, looks like someone have escaped from the madhouse, maybe we should call an ambulance." Answered Giulio without any consideration for the superior rank of Luciano.

Bradley immediately pointed a knife at his throat. Giulio remained impassive.

"Let's play a game, what's the thing you care the most?" Asked Bradley, pressing his knife on Giulio's throat.

"Luciano, please stop." Intervened Anya.

"Bradley, you have a problem." Started Giulio. "You subestimate your enemies, and right now this might end up costing you your masculinity, this is not your life, but I would bet that you also care about it." The Knight of Ten realised only then that Excalibur was pointed at his virilia. Bradley made a step back and put his knife back.

"Remember this, Galahad, one day I will kill you, with much pleasure, and you will beg for your life."

"Most likely I will manage to have you locked down in a hospital before you will be able to do so."

Luciano was furious.

"Don't forget that I am still a Knight of Round you dirty traitor! Are you not ashamed of who you are? Are you not ashamed of keeping exhibiting a European medal on the Britannian uniform? You talk so much about honour but you yourself have none! You changed sides and you likely conspire against Britannia while pretending to help us! You disrespect your superiors and to conclude you keep an incestuous relation with your cousin!"

"Luciano, you should calm down and try to reason…" Anya tried to intervene and appease them, but Bradley, out of his fury slapped her in the face.

"And you keep defending them, you slut!"

Almost instantaneously to the slap, Giulio unsheathed Excalibur and pointed it at Bradley's throat and pushing the Knight of Ten against a column pressed his sword on the other's throat. Now it was Giulio to be out of his mind.

"You miserable and coward parasite, I had enough of you and your insults, I challenge you to duel with me and resolve our differences as the Knight that you pretend to be!" Bradley paled, opened his mouth to say something but couldn't.

"What? You refuse?" Giulio spitted in his face. "Your title is nothing but stamped paper and you are nothing but a sadistic and coward worm claiming some vague connection with nobility! I would desacrate this sword even just by dirtying it with your blood." Continued Lord Galahad.

Returning himself, Bradley now unsheathed his sword and hitting back on Excalibur forced Giulio to take a step back.

"Be it then, you miserable dog, son of a slut with a swineherd!"

Without further hesitation Giulio attacked Bradley, forcing him again against the column, on the defensive.

"I will teach you, Saxon scum, who is the son of sluts and swineherds!"

"Enough!" Intervened Lord Velaines. In the meantime, all the presents had gathered around them to watch the dispute.

"As the representative of His Majesty the Emperor I command you to stop this madness." Ordered the Grand Duke separating the two nobles.

"Lord Galahad, you must learn to stay at your place and respect your superiors. You have no right to outrage a Knight of Round, even less if the reason is an internal dispute among them. Lord Bradley, I demand you that you apologise to Lady Alstreim and close the question, otherwise you will force me to submit the case to the assessment of His Britannian Majesty."

"Apologies, Lady Alstreim." Said sarcastically Bradley, then turning to Galahad: "I am not finished with you."

"Neither I am with you." Answered Giulio seriously.

"Enough. If you wish so, you will resolve your differences outside Euro Britannia." Velaines was now peremptory, and both departed from each other, Bradley accompanied by Suzaku and Giulio by his cousins, Gino and Anya.

"You showed him, eh?" Joked Gino as soon as they distanced themselves from the crowd, going to the Chinese Blue Drawing Room.

"Thank you, Lord Galahad, I appreciate that you intervened in my favour." Said Anya, who had now sitted next to Giulio.

"For some reason all the Knights of Round hate me." Observed Giulio with some amusement.

"Maybe because you manage to insult each of them every time that they are around you." Observed Amedeo laughing.

"It's not true."

"No? Let's see: 'Eleven' and 'Side-changer' to Suzaku, 'Worm', 'Coward'and 'Saxon scum' to Luciano..."

"Well, on behalf of your cousin, he never insulted me, much the opposite, he just intervened in my defence." Observed Anya.

"But until few days ago you couldn't stand each other."

"That's not true, and anyway it's the past." Replied Anya.

"Also he is a good friend of mine." Said Gino hugging Giulio in his usual manner. "And Monika Kruschewsky was happy to sign the petition for the Duchy.

"And so far Bradley is the only one who has tried to kill me, one out of twelve is still a good statistic, right?" Asked Giulio to the group.

Guinevere returned to insist: "Well, do we want still to go out? After this amusing spectacle I think we really need to relax."

"Absolutely, so that we can all say good bye in a proper way... and maybe Giulio and Anya would also like to say something to each other in private, eh?" Said provovatively Amedeo, leaving Giulio and Anya rather embarrassed and his sister quite irritated.

"Amedeo, for Heaven's sake, stop being silly." Replied Giulio.

The group finally left the Catherine Palace to go back to Saint Petersburg, where they could spend the evening in a funnier way and laugh about the experiences that they just had. This would be the last time they would be together in a long time, once that, their departure on the following day and the evolution of the situation in Euro Britannia, would make impossible any future reincounter.


	18. Caesar, Ivan and the Maid of Orleans

**Cappadocia, Euro Britannian-Occupied Anatolia**

 **13th of March, 2018**

The first half of March saw Euro Britannia consolidating its positions in Eastern Europe, invading Karelia and finishing the occupation of Anatolia, formerly Turkish Republic. As this happened however, the remnants of the EU Army in Anatolia and of the Army of the United Arab Republic, invaded by Britannia the previous year, had repaired in Cappadocia where, using the favourable geography of the region, began a guerrilla campaign against the Euro Britannians. The Winter Palace, in response, decided to send the 10th Division, commanded by Lord Giulio Galahad-Canossa, to repress these last forces.

From his headquarters in Nevsehir, when he would not be monitoring the operations, Giulio would take time off to visit the local towns, as he would always find rather interesting the way in which the locals had carved entire cities inside tufus rocks. Guinevere would often join him in those excursions. After all, to deal with the guerrilla was easier than they thought (at least with the Europeans, the Arabs would often be a different thing), which was making this campaign a sort of exciting holiday.

They were visiting the Goreme Tarihimi Milli Park, when they were reached by a military car coming from their division. From there came out two officers that they knew well: Colonel Friedrich von Papen and Captain Pierre de Lamoriciére. Thinking that something had happened, Giulio and Guinevere interrupted the picnic they were having under a tree and walked in their direction.

"May I help you?" Asked Giulio.

The two officers took off their pistols and started firing at them.

Instinctively, Giulio jumped on Guinevere to protect her, being wounded at the arm. After managing to run behind a rock, the two started answering the fire.

"Why are they doing this?" Wondered Giulio.

"Maybe this is a mutiny... or maybe it's the MI6." Suggested his cousin.

"Yes, but why in heave would they want me dead now?"

They remained in a stalemate, exchanging fire, until a thir party was heard. Two shots and the two officers were down, dead. Philip Owens came out of a bush, where he had camufflated himself, he was using a sniper rifle.

"Private Owens presenting sir." He said.

"Easy soldier." Answered Giulio. "And thank you for saving us."

They took the documents of the two officers, which indeed confirmed their filiation with the MI6.

"Britannian intelligence... But why in heaven do they want me dead?"

The response came as they returned back to the base. There, Colonel Aldobrandini called both them inside the mobile base, where he informed that it seemed that there was a coup d'etat and after liquidating all the other Orders, the Order of St. Michael had besieged the offices of the Euro Britannian Government and now, Shin Hyuga, the new Grand Master, was about to make a speech at the House of Lords.

In the screen, finally appeared the image of Lord Shin Hyuga Shaing, Grand Master of the Imperial Order of Saint Michael, entering a House of Lords completely full. Behing him, a page was bringing on a course the heads of Lords Gaudefroy du Villon, former Grand Master of the Order of St. Gabriel and of Lord Raymond du St. Gilles, former Grand Master of that of St. Uriel, in front of the general shock in the assembly, he began his speech.

"Lords of the Realm, Euro Britannians,

I bring here the heads of those Grand Masters because them and their Orders have betrayed this nation and its cause. Most of the Order of Saint Raphael, with its Grand Master, Lord Andrea Farnese, had managed to escape, but they won't last long. As you know, the incompetence and the treachery of those men, together with Grand Duke Henry Velaines, which has been conveniently arrested by Our Order, had brought our Armed Forces to suffer a major setback in Slonim, just three days ago. Milords and subjects of this Dominion, at this moment Euro Britannia is threatened by forces of the Evil Revolution in the West, by a treasonous master in the East, that wishes to reduce us in slavery and by traitors working with the enemy within. It is for this reason that I am petitioning this honoured assembly to officialise our revision of the Dominion Status, with consequent Unilateral Declaration of Independence and to give me full executive powers, electing me Regent of the Free State of Euro Britannia.

All Hail Euro Britannia!"

The House of Lords acclaimed Hyuga almost with the unanimity, acknowledging him as Regent and proclaiming the independence from Britannia. While watching this, Guinevere started crying, fearing the worse for her father and her brother, Giulio instead maintained his stoic posture, acknowledging however the seriousness of what had happened. He took a glass of Porto.

"Be it then, this is the beginning of my downfall."

* * *

 **Saint Petersburg, Free State of Euro Britannia**

 **23rd of March, 2018**

Right after the coup d'Etat, Giulio and Guinevere were brought back to Saint Peterburg by force and placed under House Arrest. Shin seemed determined to turn Euro Britannia into a totalitarian State: he had taken over the control of the Euro Britannian Church, deprived the House of Lords of any authority, arrested or executed several dissidents or even people in disagreement with his policies, together with exponents of the previous Britannian authority (Suzaku and Velaines).

In Giulio's palace, he and his cousin were like in a golden cage. Surrounded by luxury and comfort, but still in cage, isolated from the rest of the world, as Hyuga had prohibited them from receiving visits. Giulio would spend most of the time in his library reading, while Guinevere was struggling to recover from the disappearance of her parents and her brother. Outside, the temperatures were beginning to rise and the snow was now melting.

On that evening, noticing that Guinevere was not coming for dinner, Giulio decided to go see how she was. He knocked at her door.

"Who is there?" She asked. Her voice was betraying that she had been crying.

"It's me, open the door, Ginny."

She opened the door, her eyes were red and she looked very saddened.

"What happened?" He asked, entering the room.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Giulio sat on the bed.

"Did you had news from..."

"No. And that's what is destroying me. Even if something will happen to them, we will never know."

Giulio sighed. "I know, it's terrible."

Guinevere sat next to him.

"How do you do? Being so far from your mom and your sister for so long?"

"I don't know... I just try not to think about, but I miss them too."

"I see... I just hope that this nightmare won't last long."

Giulio hugged and kissed his cousin.

"It won't Ginny, I promise you."

The butler knocked at the door.

"Milord?"

"Yes?"

"Some agents of the Police are asking for you, downstairs."

Giulio went to check. A group of four agents was waiting for him.

"Good evening, sir, I am Sergeant Vladimir Pontekov." Said a tall Russian officer.

"Good evening, Sergeant, may I help you."

"Yes, you have been requested at the Palace, right now."

"I shall come too." Intervened Guinevere going downstairs.

"No Milady. Only Lord Galahad."

Giulio was escorted on a police car to the Winter Palace, where Shin Hyuga was waiting for him. Shin was sitting in the office that once belonged to the Emperor Nicholas II, last Russian Emperor, deposed in 1921 after the invasion of the Russian Empire by the European United Republic. New addition in the office, was the portrait of Tsar Ivan the Great right behind Shin. An eloquent message.

"Pleased to see you, Lord Galahad, have a seat."

Giulio sat. He was feeling extremely unconfortable in the presence of that despicable man.

"Greetings, Lord Hyuga and nice painting behind you."

"Tsar Ivan, for me an example to be followed."

"I prefer Peter the Great."

"Well, without Ivan there would be no Peter, I guess you know why I have arrested you."

"Because I am a dangerous dissident. I just struggle to see why you haven't killed me."

"Because you are useful and dangerous at the same time. So I want to use you... and your cousin-girlfriend or whatever she is for the next mission. Then hopefully I won't bring you back again."

"Or perhaps you will be the one not returning home."

"I am giving you an opportunity."

"Nonetheless, would you mind explaining what the mission will be about."

"Of course: not so long ago, while you were isolated, we have managed to provoke a blackout in Britannia, throwing the country into chaos. We took advantage of the situation to take over the Baltic Republics, Finland, Romania, Bulgaria and parts of Greece and now, we plan an incursion within the EU, to reach the Weissenwolf Castle, in Germany."

"Ah the Weissenwolf. Home of a unit created by me. What are you looking for there?"

"The missile system that your team has used to get through our lines and defeat us in Slonim. We will attach a FLEJA to that missile, and then destroy Pendragon."

"So Britannia will fall into chaos, Euro Britannia will secure its independence and then, being already inside the EU, to make it fall will be ridiculously easy."

"You understood well."

"I'm in. But I want under my command at least the Fasces Lictoriae."

"You won't need it, plus it is already deployed in Transilvanya. Now go. We depart tomorrow."

"Very well. A good evening, Sir."

'And soon Caesar shall kill Vercingetorix' Thought Giulio while leaving, thinking about the names of his and Hyuga's frames.

* * *

 **Near the Weissenwolf Castle, Free State of Baden, Federal Republic of Germany, EU,**

 **26th of March, 2018**

The situation in the EU was returning to the normality, as the Military had seized power, establishing a military dictatorship. In the meantime, a large Euro Britannian Army had managed to pass through Poland and most of Germany, reaching and besieging the headquarters of the W-0 Unit. Commanded by Leila, the unit opted for surrendering, at to fight against the Euro Britannians seemed to be a hopeless combat.

Giulio was integrating the delegation that would receive Leila for the surrender, together with Shin, Jeanne Rowe, Guinevere and other officers. The rendez-vous wold have taken place on the shores of a lake, in the middle of the ruins of a Roman temple to Minerva.

Leila arrived on a boat, accompanied by Colonel Klaus Warwick. When he noticed that Warwick was a colonel and that apparently was the second in command, Giulio could not resist some laugh.

'A drunkard colonel... I am starting to understand why the Europeans lose all the time."

As they arrived however, he recomposed himself, greeting Leila by hugging and kissing her twice, in the Italian way. He then greeted way more formally Colonel Warwick.

"Colonel Warwick, I see you never change." Said Giulio seriously, referring to his alcoholism, a problem that Warwick had since long ago.

"It's not easy, but I keep trying."

"And you Leila, what do you tell of new?"

Leila was serious, and still struggled to come to terms with Giulio's decision to join Britannia, that she saw as a treason.

"Not much. I keep doing my duty and doing my part in preventing this country from crumbling."

"I see, if that's what you think to be the right thing to do, than you should go for it."

"What about you? You are now under Hyuga."

"Hopefully not for long."

Giulio did not continued, since they reached the rest of the Euro Britannian delegation. Guinevere immediately went to greet Leila.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Guinevere Farnese, we are in a way distant relatives."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Guinevere."

"I really hope that you will be with us more often now."

"That would be nice." Replied Leila, without showing much excitement. She greeted the other members of the delegation and finally began the talks with Shin Hyuga Shaing.

As Shin and Leila started their negotiations, Giulio went with Guinevere to talk in a more isolated place.

"Should I go to my frame?" Asked the girl.

"Yes, keep yourself ready, at my signal we eliminate that bastard and all his followers."

"With much pleasure!"

Returning back, the absence of Guinevere was noticed by Jeanne.

"May I ask where Guinevere is?"

"She needed to leave for a moment, but she will come back soon, nothing to be worried."

Jeanne seemed satisfied by the response.

From his position, Giulio could notice the discussion between the two assuming more and more aggressive tones, especially from Shin's side, who was spited by Leila's naivity and humanitarianism. Finally, Shin decided to use his Geass, ordering Leila to die. Giulio had a second of terror, until realising that Leila also had a Geass that was able to repeal Shin's, causing him pain.

In the following moments everything happened very quickly: Jeanne ran to help Hyuga, the guards pointed their guns at Leila, Warwick placed himself between the guards and the girl and Giulio, trying to take advantage of the moment of distraction, took off his Luger and fired several times against Shin Hyuga and Jeanne Rowe.

His misfortune was that he was noticed by a guard, who entered the trajectory, receiving the bullets instead of his targets. Other two guards threw grenades on him and as he tried to repair himself one of the bombs explosed too close to him, making him fall unconscious.

He woke up more or less one hour later. Around him the corpses of most of the guards and Guinevere on her knees right next to him.

"Thank God you are alive!" Guinevere hugged him. "Don't never ever do it again! What would I do without you?"

Philip Owens was holding an automatic gun, guarding the area and as he noticed that Lord Galahad woke up, he also went close to him.

"Bold move, Lord Galahad. But that man seems to be a lucky bastard."

Giulio sat, resting his back against a pillar. He was feeling pains all over his body.

"Am I wounded?"

"Not at all, besides few livid and superficial cuts. I would say that you are a lucky bastard as well." Answered Guinevere with a smile.

"Great, and what's out situation now?"

"Your friends have risen all the barriers, meaning that we are blocked inside." Answered Owens.

"Do we have our frames here?"

"We do. Including yours."

"Amazing. In this case we will stay quiet until Shin and his people will come inside. Then, you will go make sure that no one from the W-0 will prevent Shin's soldiers to reach the rocket station and launch the FLEJA, as the destruction of Pendragon is also in my interest. At the same time, Caesar, helped by Artemis, will hunt down Vercingetorix. C'est clair?"

Both agreed with his plan.

After that, taking care not to be noticed by the W-0, they reached their respective positions: Giulio and Guinevere hiding near the castle, preparing to ambush Shin, Owens in the gallery leading to the missile.

* * *

Philip Owens was staying in the corridors that from the Castle led to the launching station. His mission was to facilitate the way for the Euro Britannian troops and stop any European attempt to interfere. He found somewhat paradoxical how they were supporting Euro Britannia on one side of the battlefield and fighting it on the other.

'That's part of the adventure, I guess.' Was his thought while reflecting about it.

For a moment he found himself thinking about his life. Having left his family's farm, in Southern Rhodesia, when he was 15 to look for adventure and escape the boredom of the countryside. In the two following years he had been involved in all kind of crazy business from Africa up to Europe and passing through the Middle East: from hunting to dealing with smugglers and guerrillas, from archeology to esotericism, incredible artifacts and strange cults and now the Order of Saint Michael. So many experience for being just 17 years old. He was starting thinking that perhaps it was now time to go back home. He would have seen again his parents and his siblings and apologised for his disappearance, then he would have spent a lot of time with them. Then maybe he would start the University, he was thinking about Archeology of History, either in Salisbury or in Cape Town. All his thoughts were however interrupted by the arrival of another frame. It was the Gracchus.

"Lady Rowe? Here is Private Owens, from the Division Fasces Lictoriae. Don't shoot, I am here to support other Britannian troops."

Thank you, Private Owens, beware that there is an Alexander Valiant en route. It should be here in a few minutes and you must keep it for time enough for me to install the FLEJA.

Yes, Milady!

Not long later he was engaged by the new European frame, that for his surprise was faster and more powerful than his. He tried to manage to keep it distanced from him and fire as much as possible. Nonetheless, it was impossible not to enter in melee combat.

"Shangani Patrol 2.0. Be it then." Thought Philip, figuring out that his chances to win were minimal, as his frame was taking more and more damages. He kept fighting anyway, inflicting also few damages in the Valiant.

Soon the Valiant asserted its advantage and started attacking with more decision. Philip however remained calm and managed to keep fighting very efficiently. In the meantime, he started singing a song from his homeland:

"(...) With horses in a circle,

They sang God Save the Queen

And thirty-four young troopers

Would never more be seen…"

As the combat was turning very unfavourable to him, however, the enemy pilot decided to call him. In that moment, appeared on his screen a young Japanese girl, around 15.

"Here is Second-Lieutenant Ayano Kosaka, please surrender, you have fought bravely but you have no chances." Requested the girl with a firm tone. Owens was slightly surprised and for a moment thought that keeping fighting might cost his life. 'To the Hell, better to live a day as lions than a hundred years as a sheep!'

'And here is Private Philip Owens, from the Order of Saint Michael Archangel. The answer is no, Rhodesians never surrender!"

He attacked back, putting Ayano in difficulty. Nonetheless, she could benefit from the superiority of her frame to defend and strike back. She gave them a fatal blow to the Sutherland, which at this point was about to explode.

"For the last time, Private Owens, save your life. It's over."

Inside his frame, Owens sung the last verses of the song:

'They killed ten times the number

They're on the honour roll

So take your hat off slowly

To the Shangani Patrol

Up the Wa Shangani, and down the other side

Up the Wa Shangani, where Alan Wilson dies!'

With this song and the example of Major Alan Wilson in the Matabele war in mind, Philip Owens gave his last response.

"I said and I will repeat, Rhodesians never surrender!"

He threw his frame with the sword risen on the Valiant. Ayano responded by sticking her sword into the pilot cabin, penetrating it together with Philip's stomach.

It was clear at this point to the young adventurer that there would have been no return home. He would have never seen again his family, his farm, friends or the beautiful land in which he was born and grew up. He would have died there, in the darkness of a tunnel somewhere in Germany. 'If nothing it's a heroic death.' He thought. With his last forces, he typed a message to Giulio and Guinevere.

'Sorry guys but this time I couldn't manage it. Please tell my family and see you in Valhalla. Rhodesians never die!'

* * *

Giulio and Guinevere received the death of Philip Owens stoically. He had a glorious death, after all, and now they had to think about their own lives.

As the Order of Saint Michael started entering the perimeter of the Castle, the two cousins started heading towards the main fortress to join the W-0 in the fight against Shin. However, immediately, while moving in that direction, the W-0 pointed guns against them. Giulio then called Leila.

"Leila, tell your soldiers not to fire. We are not here to attack you, but rather to help."

"Help? Giulio, are you switching sides again?" Leila was now perplexed by Giulio's behaviour.

"Not really, I have the common interest with you of eliminating Shin and everybody who witnessed my treason, which is all the Euro Britannian forces deployed here, after that, I will go back to Saint Petersburg and take over the Order of Saint Michael and Euro Britannia."

"Well, if nothing this time you are being transparent with us." Observed Warwick with sarcasm.

"Why should I accept this your help, based on pure opportunism, Giulio?" Asked Leila.

"Because that's how diplomacy works, and also because you seem to be quite disadvantaged compared to your mates outside the castle."

Leila looked at the others around her. Giulio, from the radio could hear a few voices around, some of them (he recognised Anna Clément were favourable to him, others, like Oscar Hammel, no).

After thinking about it, finally Leila replied.

"Be it then. You're in, just don't cause troubles, now you should…"

"No, you have misunderstood me. I am your ally, not your subordinate. Take care of your troops that me and Ginny already know what to do."

At the battle reached the castle, the two cousins helped in the defence of the place, while they searched for the Vercingetorix. Their two frames, the Caesar and the Artemis, were among the few capable of competing with Shin's. Finally they saw it advancing.

"Look Ginny, it's the Vercingetorix. It's ours! Roma Victrix! Shouted Giulio while throwing his frame against Shin's.

"Roma Victrix!" Echoed Guinevere.

Shin Hyuga was attacked by them and Akito at the same time. He was a tough enemy and even in three, he managed to keep the advantage.

"Whoever is there, leave him to us!" Shouted Giulio while carrying on his attack.

"Brigadier Galahad?" Asked Akito surprised.

"Ah, soldier Hyuga, I remember you."

"I am an officer now. And please, let me take care alone of my brother."

"No way, we have our issues with him. You will fight alongside with us, if you want."

They kept duelling with Shin on the castle walls, until they reached the top of the tower where, because of some inexplicable phenomenon, the two brothers disappeared in front of them.

"What was that?" Asked Guinevere.

"I have no idea. They have simply disappeared."

"Why did Shin and Akito disappeared?" Asked Leila calling Giulio.

"I have no idea… by the way beware, Euro Britannian troops are about to enter the command room." Said Giulio looking at his radar.

As the troops entered that room, he noticed that his vision was becoming less and less nitid and then he could only see darkness. He could not feel anymore his seat or the cloche of the frame, or anything else. A serie of memories and hallucinations started succeeding one the other then. His childhood at the Galahad Castle, Leila with a Geass, his father doing some strange scientific research, then Charles zi Britannia, a strange structure similar to a Greek temple, a girl with green hairs that he had never seen and finally Lelouch.

He was back at his place before he could even make sense of what he saw. The tower was in ruins and the castle seemed deserted. He then noticed on the radar that the battle had moved to the nearby cemetery, where he could locate the Artemis and the Alexander Liberté fighting against the Vercingetorix. He rushed to their position.

"Giulio what the Hell? Where did you disappeared?" Asked the girl as soon as he arrived, firing on Shin.

"Where I was? I thought I had an hallucination..."

"Hallucination? You had completely disappeared!"

He noticed that Akito's frame was almost out of combat and that Guinevere was in serious difficulty, so he tried to attack Shin from behind.

Unfortunately, Shin Hyuga saw him and fired at the Caesar many time, inflicting serious damages. Distancing himself, Giulio used then the automatic cannon to fire back, destroying one of the weapons of the Vercingetorix.

At this point, Shin attacked him using the SDA Axe, which managed to destroy one of the arms of thr Caesar and make an opening in the cabin. His frame fell down, with its capabilities seriously limited.

"Damnation! Go! What are you doing?"

Giulio was going hysterical, pressing any button to make it work again.

"So that's all? I told you that I wouldn't bring you back." Said Shin coldly in the radio.

Guinevere attacked Shin when we was about to stick the axe into Giulio's cabine, sticking her frame's sword into the Vercingetorix. Shin turned away from Giulio and attacked her. The Vercingetorix was quick in destroying the legs of the Artemis, making it fall on the ground. Without many ceremonies, Shin stuck the axe into the pilot's cabine.

"Guinevere no!" Exclaimed Giulio. He had managed to make his frame move, yet he could not fire anymore, as most of his weapons were damaged and he was being very slow. Having the Artemis a reinforced protection, it was hard even for the SDA Axe to penetrate it. Nonetheless, pressed on the ground and without the possibility of using th cockpit ejection, this only meant that Guinevere would have had a slow and painful death.

"Give up Giulio, save yourself." She said. He could see her on the screen. She had taken off her helmet and her blonde hairs, collected in a braid, were falling on her right shoulder. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"No way! We shall both live or die."

"I can now see the axe about to fall on me... I'm sorry."

"Just hold on. I'm almost there!" He was now crying and so was Guinevere.

"I'm sorry, just tell to our family that I loved them so much... and I love you too." He could hear a blow and then the screen became grey.

"Nooo!" Giulio punched it, in despair, but there was nothing he could do. He saw, right in front of him, Shin Hyuga raising that monstruous axe, full of automatic wheels and blades, dirty of blood.

He attempted an attack but Shin quickly managed to put him down.

"Very well, Galahad, now it's your turn to reach your sweetheart and all the others. Bring them my greetings in Hell."

Shin stuck the axe into the Caesar. Giulio was that lethal instrument passing through the different protections and getting closer and closer to him. He could feel the fresh blood of his cousin on him.

"There is no need, to ask me to bring your messages, Hyuga. Because you are coming with me!"

He activated the instantaneous self-destruction, blowing the frame with all the bombs and ammunitions. He could hear the deafening noise of the explosion, see a very strong light and feel the temperature rising to the point of burning his skin and making him struggle to keep his eyes opened. At last, he could still identify some pieces of the axe. Then came the darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dear readers,

I hope you had enjoyed this last chapter, with such a bloody ending. You can stay assured that this is not the ending of the story, but this episode will be determinant for what will come after.

From some comments that I had received, I thought there might be the need to clarify few things:

1_ Euro Britannia in Code Geass has a very ambiguous status. We know that it is a tributary State but it's rather unclear whether the Grand Duke is a sort of Vassal ruler or just a Governor. As a result, I have made of it a Dominion, as countries like Canada, South Africa, Australia or New Zealand used to be within the British Empire, keeping the personal union with Britannia and some degree of dependence, but being largely autonomous.

2_ In case of need to make clear family relations, Giulio and Guinevere are cousins in first degree, as Lord Andrea Farnese (father or Amedeo and Guinevere) is married with Giulio's aunt (sister of his father). Leila instead, is related with both Giulio and Guinevere because her father, Bradow von Breisgau, was a cousin of Giulio's father, meaning that they should all have a Great-grandfather in common.

3_ I am imagining Euro Britannia to be a Federal State, like the German Empire between 1871 and 1919. Therefore, there would be within it States like the Grand Duchy of Moscow and perhaps others. I have chosen to restore the Muscovite State instead of the Russian Empire or even the Tsardom, simply because my thought was that such big State would gain too much power within the Dominion.

4_ Finally, I have started developing the Britannian Church as a sort of mixture between the ancient Celtic cults, Arthurian Myths and Christianity, imagining that in a Britannia not ruled by the Romans there could be a different interaction between those elements, leading to something completely different.

Said that, I hope you will keep following this fanfic, as soon there will be a new chapter, clarifying what happened to Giulio, to Shin and to all the others.


	19. Vita Nuova

Giulio was walking through a dark forest, all the trees and plants seemed dead and no sign of life was around.

'This must be what the Ades looks like, I guess. I wonder when I shall meet Hyuga."

He had no idea about where he was going, but also he had no idea about where he came from, he was just walking.

"Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita

Mi ritrovai per una selva oscura

Ché la diritta via era Smarrita"

He thought that Dante's verses were fitting very well that context. Finally he stopped at the base of a hill. There he could notice that it must have been early in the morning, as the sun seemed about to rise. The light that seemed to be coming, was nonetheless grey and sad. So must have been the realm of the dead.

It was then that he noticed coming in his direction, from the top of the hill, a lion and a wolfe, both advancing aggressively. He searched for his sword, but it was not there.

"May the Gods help me." He started slowly walking backwards.

"Greetings, Sir." Said a voice behind him.

As Giulio turned to look, he noticed a man wearing a white tunic, a Roman apparently.

"G-greetings, with who I have the pleasure to talk?"

The Ancient Roman looked at him for a few moments, before answering.

"A poet from our same land defined me well:

Non omo, omo già fui,

e li parenti miei furon lombardi,

mantoani per patrïa ambedui.

Nacqui sub Iulio, ancor che fosse tardi,

e vissi a Roma sotto 'l buono Augusto

nel tempo de li dèi falsi e bugiardi."

"Virgil? And what place is this?" Asked Giulio, now even more confused.

"Most accurately, as said by our Dante, I lived in Rome under Augustus, but the Gods are far from being 'false and liars' as he claimed I have said. But I don't blame him, he was a Christian after all. But come with me, not by this way, these beasts will never let you pass, this other way, we go to the Styx."

Giulio followed the poet as he started walking.

"The Styx, does it means that I am dead?"

"No, Giulio Galahad-Canossa, but you must see some things."

It was a long walk and Giulio had the impression that they had walked for an entire day, as much as he could define whether it was day or not. Yet he did not felt tired. During the walk, Virgilio talked to him about the Divine Mission of Rome and praised him for the effort he had taken.

"You see Giulio, Rome is not just a city, neither is she a symbol of political power, is something much deeper."

"The Pax Deorum."

"Exactly, Rome was established with a rite of conciliation between the Man and the Gods on the Palatine and such is its essence, its sacrality and even its Empire. You have taken for yourself the mission of restoring her to Ancient Glory, so you must be aware of this, or you will build a purely material Empire."

"Yes, Master Virgil."

"Your rule must be inspired by the principles of the Romanitas and by the Mos Maiorum, keeping the harmony with the Gods, with whom the impious leaders of your world, all of them, with no exception, have broken ties.

Tu regere imperio populos, Romane, memento:  
hae tibi erunt artes, pacisque imponere morem,  
parcere subiectis et debellare superbos."

"Parcere subiectis et debellare superbos, of course."

"The Europeans, that treat our Divine City as any other provincial capital, they have never known what the Pax Deorum was. The Britannians that you have been serving, well, they are Barbarians, heirs of the enemies of Rome and at some point they must be put back in place, better not even mention others like Lelouch and the other Barbarians."

"I really hope to prove myself fit for the mission, Divus Virgil."

"The Gods favour you." Answered Virgil. They had stopped on the shore of the Styx.

"From how you have talked to me, I assume the Parcae haven't yet cutted the line of my life." Commented Giulio.

"And they won't, at least for some time."

"Good." Giulio was contemplating a stone, on which the famous words were incided:

'Per me si va ne la città dolente,

per me si va ne l'etterno dolore,  
per me si va tra la perduta gente.  
Giustizia mosse il mio alto fattore:  
fecemi la divina podestate,  
la somma sapienza e 'l primo amore.  
Dinanzi a me non fuor cose create  
se non etterne, e io etterno duro.  
Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate'

"We are not going that way either, come here." Said Virgil to him.

As Giulio reached him, he found himself in front of a very pale girl, with long dark hairs and a single eye.

"A Parcae?" Asked Giulio.

"I won't be here for long." She replied irritated.

"Please, Giulio, look in her eyes."

As he looked, Giulio could see again most of the things he saw during the battle in his flash: Leila had received a Geass from a witch, that was now helping Lelouch. Charles was trying to kill the Gods. Giulio's father, Margrave Giorgio, was involved in a strange research aiming at the fusion of the man with the divine, it also involved the implanting of a Geass... and Giulio was the object of a failed experiment. Another image showed Charles and his Akasha Sword, discussing with a young boy called V.V. about killing the Gods. Finally he could see more about the world and about how empty and devoid of meaning, in the hand of unwise men and women it was becoming. He would again see how few men, in the past had saved it from this destiny and re-established the connection: Romulus, Caesar, Augustus, Charlemagne, the visions started to become confused, then became incomprehensible and then he returned to darkness.

* * *

 **Weissenwolf Castle, Free State of Baden, Fereral Republic of Germany, EU**

The first thing that Giulio saw when he woke up was the white ceiling of the room in which he was, in the castle nursery. Then, looking at his right, he could recognise the silhouette of Dr. Sophie Randall. His eyes were gradually returning to see normally, bu at first everything he could see was very misted.

"Hearbeats normal, respiration normal, blood pressure back on average, Lord Galahad, can you see me?"

Asked a young nurse with green hairs, that Giulio immediately recognised as being Ferilli Baltrow, one of the members of the Scientific Team of the W-0.

"Yes, Ferilli, seems to be improving."

"What have I said?All the prothesis are working! And to think that they brought him here that he was basically a carbonised corpse with some minimal brain activity!" Exclaimed Randall satisfied.

"Prothesis?" Asked Giulio scared. "What did you do to me?"

"When you were brought here, Lord Galahad, you were alive only by miracle." Started explaining another girl at his left, another nurse that he recognised as being Chloe Winkel. "Your legs and arms were completely destroyed, your body was completely burnt and most of your organs had collapsed, also your brain activity was about to cease, which would have meant your death. It wasn't easy but we managed to keep you alive and then, using nanotechnologies and some other devices provided by the Clément Industries. Point is that around 80% of your body was reconstructed artificially, which means that now you will have to go through a process of adaptation to your new body. Also, we tried to reconstruct your face as well as we could, but as happens for cases like yours, there are always scars left. Here, look."

The girl passe to him a mirror. He looked at his image in it. It was certainly much better than when he was rescued, but of course, Giulio couldn't look at it before, and now, he felt as if he had in front of him a completely different person. Although reconstructed, his face was full of marks of burning and of scars, one of them crossing vertically the righ side of his face. His black hairs were still there, but clearly only as a result of an implant. All his body instead was like his face, full of scars and burnings. Finally his legs and arms looked strangely normal, in contrast with the rest of the body, but merely as a result of the implanting of an artificial skin around the prothesis.

"What... what happened to me?" He asked, with some shock.

"We did our best, Lord Galahad, more than that was impossible." Said Sophie Randal.

"And I am absolutely thankful to all of you for this, really. You saved my life..."

"Giulio!" Anna Clément rushed inside the room and hugged him.

"Ah... Captain Clément."

Right after, also Leila, Akito and Ayano entered the room. As they greeted him, they all seemed very happy for him being alive.

After them, also another man entered the room. This was a young Euro Britannian officer around 16, that Giulio immediately recognised.

"Ashley Ashra? The pilot of the Asura Unit?"

He gave an embarrassed smile.

"Here I am... I ended up joining them."

"I see... I understand, of course... But now tell me, all of you: do I still have my charm?" Asked Giulio with some bitter irony.

"Of course, Giulio, actually those scars are making you more serious. Isn't it?" Joked Leila.

"Absolutely, I couldn't agree more." Echoed Anna.

"Yes, I think so." Added Kate Novak, that had stayed quiet in a corner for all the time.

"Kate Novak, where were you? And how are you doing?" Asked Giulio as he noticed her.

"I am doing well, just working."

Giulio tried to sit, immediately, Sophie Randal and Akito helped him. Giulio looked around, then asked the question that he had in mind since he woke up.

"What happened with Guinevere? And Shin? Is that bastard still alive?"

Everybody remained silent. Nobody wanted to tell him about Guinevere. Finally Akito spoke.

"Milord, both my brother Shin Hyuga Shaing and your cousin Guinevere Farnese are dead. She was killed by him, and he was killed by his second in command Jeanne Rowe, short after you destroyed the Vercingetorix. Before he would die, he still managed to kill his second-in-command too."

It was then that Giulio recalled the images of Guinevere's death and her last words. Tears started falling from his eyes, but he repressed the impulse to cry. He wouldn't have done that in public for no reason whatsoever.

Instead, he took a long breath and looked at the window. "I would have deserved to die in her place." He then said with a firm voice.

Ayano took his hand. He could feel her hand and realised that only in that he was gaining the touch again.

"We all understand that it must be terrible, sir and we are all saddened by what happened, so if you need anything you can certainly count on me and I am sure also on the others."

"I really appreciate it, Lady Kosaka."

This was the first time he would call her 'Lady'. She had indeed noble origins, as she was descended from an ancient Japanese noble family, however Giulio would never before recognise her as such, as he always wished, in a very Britannian fashion, to underline her condition of inferiority. This change, more impulsive than intentional, had even left himself surprised. This was not without reasons: he had treated those soldiers with cruelty and arrogance, when he was their commander and now, instead of taking their revenge as they could easily, they were displaying such loyalty towards him, he could not avoid ask himself a few question on the way he regarded that Britannian colonial population.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Lord Galahad needs to go through some exams now. It won't take too long and afterwards you might be back with him." Announced Dr. Randall.

"Uh, it's torture time." Joked Giulio.

The others left, all with some hesitation.

The exams were quick and mostly to check whether all the prothesis and reconstructions were well done. Other exams sought to ensure that all his mental capabilities were restored. Unfortunately, the Doctor could notice, due to anomalous brain activity, the presence of the Geass, while he was in coma, and was now willing to study it.

This last exam was interesting and creepy at the same time, since Sophie Randall wanted Giulio to test the Geass on Kate Novak. Needless to say that the girl was not at all happy about it and he also protested. Nonetheless he agreed to to try, as he was also wanting to know whether his Geass still worked.

"So are you being able to read her mind?" Asked Sophie.

"Yes." He answered.

"And what do you see."

"I would rather not disclose it."

"Thank you." Said Kate.

"Just something not too personal."

"She is afraid and wants this to be over soon."

"Can you also give her some order?" Asked Sophie with the curiosity of the scientist. Giulio however was already feeling his heartbeats accelerating.

"Please no." Protested Kate.

"Just something basic, to see how she reacts." Insisted Sophie.

"Very well, Kate Novak, I want you to take that gun on the table, open the window and fire three times."

Kate's eyes assumed a red coloration, then she mechanically executed the order. After that, the effect of the Geass vanished and she looked disoriented.

"What am I doing here? And Why I have this gun?"

"Fascinating. Lord Galahad, would it be possible for me to study this your case better?" Asked Sophie fascinated by what she saw.

"With all respect, Doctor, I am not a Guinea Pig."

Finally, the last part consisted in making Giulio stand up and walk, which initially was slightly difficult for him, as he needed crutches. He was actually lucky that the explosion did not seriously affected his central nervous system, or he would have been forced into a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

Finished that process, he changed clothes, putting a civilian outfit (he did not had any uniform with him) and reached Ashley, Akito, Ayano and Leila in a nearby room. They all stood up and saluted him as with a superior.

"Easy soldiers." He ordered as he entered and sitted on an armchair. He started contemplating the fire burning in the fireplace.

"Are you better, Sir?" Asked Ayano.

"Yes, I am managing it, although it will take some time for me to get used." His voice sounded resigned and saddened, as someone who was beaten with no chances of future victories.

"Wouldn't be better to use a wheelchair? Just for the first days." Proposed Ashley.

"No way. The sooner I get used, the better."

"Sherry?" Asked Akito offering him a drink.

"Of course."

"Wait, is it a good idea?" Asked Leila, getting worried.

"For heaven's sake, I've just been dead for I don't know how many days and now you want to treat me as if I was still there?" Joked Giulio, accepting the drink.

"You were in coma for 12 days." Specified Leila.

"Interesting to know. But please tell me. What happened during these days? I mean in general."

"The EU Supreme Commanders declared us all dead, so they are ignoring us." Started Akito. "Meanwhile, the EU is under a military dictatorship, led by Gene Smilas. Also the war is going somehow differently: The EU has completely lost Sweden and Norway, but is holding well in the Balkans and now has passed to the counter-offensive in Greece."

"Interesting, and what about Euro Britannia?"

Ashley answered his question: "From what I was told by my unit, which I hope rejoin soon, the Britannians have invaded Euro Britannia, restored Velaines but placed an Imperial Commissioner above him, which is the one actually controlling everything. Also the Order of Saint Michael is now under the control of a Commissioner and most of its former leadership, together with your Legion and few other units including mine, has been purged. So now they are directly ruled by Pendragon."

"Purged, under which charge?"

"Treason."

"But we did not supported the revolt, at least not openly, we were forced."

Ashley shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like in Pendragon they don't care. Most likely they just wanted to get rid of us because we were a political threat."

"I see, well, I hope there is a lot of people unhappy with this new arrangement."

"Most certainly there is." Answered Ashley.

"In this case, as soon as I will be recovered, I will prepare my next strike against Britannia. This time it will be their end."

The following days were marked by Giulio's trainings to get used to his new articulations. They were indeed more powerful than normal legs and arms, but they also needed greater efforts in controlling them. Upon insistence by Sophie Randall, he also had experimented the different potentialities of his Geass, much for the displeasure of Kate Novak and the other nurses, who ended up being used as lab rats. Giulio would never have allowed something like that, however he also needed to know what were is real potentialities now, so he agreed on some tests. One good conclusion he took from that, was that now he could use the Geass for more time, before starting heaving the heart troubles again.

In those same days, Ashley reached his unit, which was fighting in Thessaly against the attacking European troops, abandoned by Euro Britannia. They fought bravely and even managed to kill General Gene Smilas, dictator of the EU. In the meantime, at the castle, Giulio was getting used to his new bionic body, finding out that it had many advantages over a normal body. 'What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger' He thought with certain satisfaction, remembering Nietzsche's quote.

Also during that time he could strengthen his ties with Ayano and know her better. He discovered that she was born in Japan but moved at an early age to Amsterdam, as her father was the Consul-General of the Empire of Japan before the Republic of the Netherlands. As Japan was invaded by Britannia, her family lost everything and together with many residing Japanese and refugees escaping from the war, they were all sent to a ghetto. There was where she grew up, losing soon her mother by disease and her father while he tried to defend her from a gang. After that, she became a criminal herself, together with the other pilots of the W-0, before Leila would find and recruit them. Needless to say that her life had left her with a justifiable restentment towards both Britannia and the EU and the leaders of both parts.

When Ashley returned to the Weissenwolf with the Asura Unit, in mid-April, Leila had to inform Giulio that she, her unit and the Asura would leave the castle and the military life, to go live with some old gypsy ladies that they had met in Warsaw, of whom she told the story to her cousin. Giulio was shocked: they were all leaving the military life and for Leila and Ashley they noble origins... to go live with the gypsies? To shock him even more, his cousin Leila, a von Breisgau, would do it to spend the rest of her days with Akito Hyuga, an Eleven whose brother was responsible for killing Guinevere. All this was just absurd to him - he did not considered that also Ayano, who was becoming closer to him, was an 'Eleven' and should receive the same kind of consideration, would he be coherent.

"So you are departing to go with these... ladies who first had extorted you money?" Asked Giulio, perplexed by the story she had just told him.

"First they did that, but then we became friends, because we were both left penniless." Leila knew how Giulio must have felt, but she wanted to leave things less drammatic.

"I see... all because of that stupid colonel Pierre Anou."

"Indeed, but well, that's what we will do."

"Live with them? Permanently?" Giulio was truly disgusted. In moments like this all his racial prejudices, of clear Britannian inheritance would become even more evident than usually.

"We plan so."

"All of you?"

"Well, no. Anna Clément, the operators and the scientific committee will stay. They would never get used to that."

"Ah, I can even guess why."

"Come on Giulio, it's not that terrible."

"Oh, of course not, to be a nomad living of stealing and begging is not terrible, especially if you have the company of Akito and his fellows Elevens."

Leila sighed, she and her cousins were so distant one from the other: the purest Britannian Nobility and the Rebel Daughter of them, who would treat everyone equally.

"Giulio Giulio, you never change eh? Even after everything that happened you keep your prejudices and your pride."

"Well, I wouldn't be a Britannian otherwise." He replied smiling.

"That's also true, but now you have been banished from Britannia, don't you remember? Why don't you set aside your sense of pride and join us?"

"Je te remercie, Leila, but I have my plans, that for now consist in raising some old comrades and going after Charles and his gang."

"I see, I see, your pride comes before everything, so you have to enter some suicidal endeavour. Do you ever feel tired? Don't you wish a quiet and peaceful life, with people that will care about you?"

"Sorry, not for me." Said Giulio with a bitter laugh. "Most of those I loved are dead, my life has been a tragedy since always, so I prefer to face my destiny, than to hide from it."

Leila seemed resigned.

"You won, I wish you all the best, my beloved cousin, good luck."

"Good luck. Maybe one day we will meet again." Replied Giulio hugging her.

The group departed shortly after that conversation. The pilots saluted Giulio one last time, receiving by him the dismissal. It was a respectful ceremony, yet it did not revealed any particular feeling. After all, Giulio was a strict commander, even cruel with the Japanese, the only one to say something was Ayano, with a generic:

"It was a pity that we managed to know better each other only now." Sentence that was followed by a shy smile, before she would quickly go and passing the gate of the castle, join the others in one of the trailers.

As they left, Giulio went to what was left to the gardens of the castle for a walk. He reflected about how lonely he was. There was no one left on who he could count. Disowned in Britannia, traitor in the EU, he had lost his family, his house, Leila had abandoned him to go with an Eleven and some gypsies, his Legionaries gone who knows where, the team left in the castle likely to leave soon too and Guinevere dead. Now that no one was around he cried.

Contrasting with his mood was the environment around him. The snow was melting, leaves were growing on plants and birds were flying. The spring was already in the air.

He was sitting at a bench, sunk in his thoughts, when he noticed, from one of the gates of the castle, someone running in his direction and carrying a luggage. As she came closer, the person became easier to be recognised and soon, for his surprise, he could recognise Ayano.

She was carrying a luggage and her jacket and was slightly sweat, as if she had a long run. The girl stopped right in front of him, she was smiling.

"Hi."

"Ayano!" Exclaimed Giulio, standing up. "I thought you had gone with the others."

"Well, actually I did, initially, then I changed my mind. I thought that it's better to live one day as lions than a hundred years as a sheep."

At the usage of that quote, Giulio could not resist laughing.

"I see you have learned well." He observed.

"I thought about it, and I decided that to spend the rest of my life begging in the streets of Warsaw or Budapest was not for me, so I left the others with their choice and I came here to join you... if you want."

"Of course I do! You are very welcome!" Said Giulio taking her hands. "Now let me give you a help with this luggage."

Giulio took her luggage and they started walking towards the castle. That was a real surprise and despite the opinions he always held about the Elevens, he was very glad and grateful for having at his side someone like Ayano.

"What we will fight for, by the way?" Asked Ayano.

"Hmm revenge, honour, Rome, what do you think?"

"Revenge, Honour, Rome. Yes, sounds like a good cause... and very yours."

They were now entering the castle. Giulio and Ayano had now a purpose, an objective to fight for. Revenge, against all those who had provoked, in different ways, their disgrace, honour, the rescuing of honour by two nobles who had been for too long outraged by the world but that now would assert their right on it and finally Rome, the Eternal City and its Imperial Principle, with its laws and ideas, maximum expression of the achievements of humanity and emblem of the perfect peace and the harmony between the man and the Gods.

'Possis nihil Urbe Roma visere maius' Horatius

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you liked the chapter and that I haven't bored you with so many references to the Divina Commedia and to Ancient Rome, but after all one of my focuses in this fanfic is exactly this connection with historical elements. Most of the verses that I have posted are rather famous, but if needed I will have no problems in attaching here some translations. For now, I will only add a translation from Virgil's introduction, as this is the longest that I use:

"Not man; man once I was,

And both my parents were of Lombardy,

And Mantuans by country both of them.

'Sub Julio' was I born, though it was late,

And lived at Rome under the good Augustus,

During the time of false and lying gods."

Translated by Henry W. Longfellow.

For the rest, I hope you have liked this development and that will keep following the story.


	20. Assault at the Geass Cult

The death of General Smilas has brought to massive protests and uprisings throughout the whole EU, which reached their peak when the President of Serbia, supported by the local Armed Forces, proclaimed the secession of Serbia from the EU and crowned himself as King of the Serbs. After that, the situation fell completely out of control and the military junta, led by the President ad Interim Vicente Caetano, was forced to step down, handing the power to a civilian government. This was however very weak and incompetent, leading to further disintegration of the Union and loss of authority by the central government. In the meantime, the Britannians had landed in Portugal and pushed the EU Forces back in the direction of Madrid. At the same time, in the East, the Euro Britannians had launched another offensive, reclaiming the land that they had initially lost and conquering most of Eastern Europe, being stopped on a line that passed outside Sarajevo, Kosice, passed 30 Km East of Warsaw and ended 50 Km East of Danzig. Having lost most of the colonies, the EU was now running out of resources and sunk in internal turmoil and incapable of defending its coasts, had its destiny sealed.

While the EU was falling apart, at the Weissenwolf Giulio and Ayano were preparing the enactment of their plan. Although with some effort, they had managed to find many soldiers of the Fasces Lictoriae as well as from some other Britannian units whose soldiers, after being purged, had fled and dispersed themselves all over Europe. Among those, Giulio quickly found General Joseph Radetzky and Admiral Scipione Valerio Borghese, who had become targets of the Britannian purges but eventually managed to escape them. Together, the four commanders and the few troops that they had gathered (around 1500, mostly from the Fasces Lictoriae, the X^ MAS and other units from the Order of St. Michael) they established what they called Iron Guard, characterised by a dark green uniform. The Iron Guard was structured similarly to a chivalric order, having its own rituals and oaths, Giulio, as the leader, had the title of DVX, while Ayano, Borghese and Radetzky had the titles of Commander General. For their luck, Anna Clément had convinced her father, Jean-Pierre Clément, owner of one of the biggest corporatiosn in the technological and military field in Europe, to provide them frames and weapons, while the team that was once of the W-0 accepted to become part of the Iron Guard.

The Iron Guard started carrying on guerrilla actions against both the EU and Euro Britannia. In the first, such operations were aimed at supporting separatist groups to make the European United Republic crumble, in the second, such operations were aimed at catching the attention of all those who were unhappy with the direct rule from Pendragon, which was the majority of the Euro Britannians, both commoners and nobles.

"From yesterday's Saint Peterburg Herald: in the first page they say 'Euro Britannian Divisions commanded by General MacArthur conquer the city of Ragusa/Dubrovnik, on the Dalmatian Coast, major triumph for Euro Britannia', then a smaller title is: 'Terrorist organisation called Iron Guard attacks base of Fort Darwin, in Hungary. Former Britannian noble claims responsibilty: 'We shall bring down the House of Tudor.''"

Giulio and his commander were having breakfast on a terrace of the castle, and he was reading the latest issue of the Saint Petersburg Herald, a major Euro Britannian newspaper.

"Only the second page?" Asked Ayano disappointed.

"Next time we blow the Winter Palace, to see what they say." Joked Borghese.

"Of course, the Department of Propaganda would never allow a defeat to be on first page, yet they couldn't even ignore that raid. Our next move, the assassination of the Imperial Supervisor for the Caucasus, should leave them even more excited." Replied Giulio with nonchalance.

"Wair, shouldn't our next strike will be here in the EU, right?" Asked Radetzky.

"Yes, on the European Central Bank. Nothing very noble, but the Prussian Rebels need funds to carry on their campaign. And also we will send a message to the EU, against their financial practices and speculation, you know the plebs love that." Answered Giulio.

In the meantime, Giulio's cousin, Prince Philippe d'Orleans, reached them for his breakfast. He and his father had fled Saint Peterburg after the arrival of the troops from Pendragon, going first to Vilnius and then to Konigsberg, where they were found by the Iron Guard.

"Bonjour." Said Philippe taking his seat. "I was told that we should carry on an attack on that Geass Cult, or however you call it."

"Bien sur, Philippe." Replied Giulio. "We will do it in the next days."

"But I don't understand why, for what I know that's just a research centre."

"A research centre, that had been responsible for the death of Euphie, that has brough my father to make experiments on me and that is behind some monstruosity with Charles and his abhorrent Court. I am convinced that its destruction will be beneficial for the whole humanity and that it will do some harm to the plans of that creep that seats on St. Edward's Throne."

* * *

 **8th of May, 2018**

 **Somewhere in the Taklamakan Desert, Chinese Federation**

In order to reach the location of the Geass Order, that Giulio had managed to discover thanks to some informers he had, they had to use the rocket system that Anna Clément had developed time earlier for the W-0 and that was used in the Battle of Slonim. This was the only way, even if only for a limited number of soldiers, to quickly reach the location of the Geass Cult, in the Taklamakan Desert.

Considering this limit, Giulio decided to bring with him only his best soldiers: Ayano, Borghese, Philippe and 50 veterans that previously belonged to the Fasces Lictoriae. General Radetzky instead, was left at the Weissenwolf coordinating other operations, together with Philippe's father, Duke Charles d'Orleans.

Giulio was using the new frame that Anna Clément had managed to prepare for him: the Augustus, which was a combination of elements from both the Vercingetorix and the Caesar, with some personalisation, combination that made it one of the most lethal existing frames.

On the morning of the 8th of May, this unit landed in Kazakhstan, at 30 Km from the objective.

"Here is the DVX, everybody present?"

"Present!" Answered the soldiers. He proceeded in regrouping all of them and organising the formation.

Galahad called the Weissenwolf: "Captain Hammel, can you hear me?"

"Positive."

"Do you find enemy activity?"

"Negative sir. You can proceed."

The unit proceeded for 10-15 Km before Hammel would call them again.

"Be careful: unidentified units at 3 Km from your position."

'So there is some resistance.' Thought Giulio, while ordering an assault formation. In the meantime, in front of him took shape a defensive formation, held by a similar number of enemies.

"Halt!" Ordered Giulio as he received the call from the enemy commander. Zero was indeed right in front of him and those soldiers were the notorious Black Knights that he wished to destroy. He wanted to attack and crush them at once, but apparently Lelouch wanted to say something, so the curiosity resulted stronger than the wish for revenge.

Lelouch, dressed as Zero appeared on Giulio's screen.

"And so we have encountered our Euro Britannian counterpart." Started Lelouch sarcastic.

"We are not the counterpart of a criminal organisation."

Replied Giulio with spite.

"Maybe you're right, I know you well and you are in no way different from most of Britannia's nobility."

"What about you, then?"

"I fight for my causes. Yet I assume that if you made all this way, it's not for nothing. What do you search here?"

"Probably the same as you, since there is not much else to search in the middle of a desert."

Lelouch made a pause, as if considering whether he should reveal or not his target, finally he spoke.

"The Geass Cult? Why do you want to attack it?"

"Personal and practical reasons, a revenge and the willingness to weaken your father. You?"

"Almost the same."

"In the end you might be right. Maybe we are not so different." Observed Giulio with some surprise. "But you are still the responsible for murdering Euphemia and even if you weren't, we would be destined to clash anyway, at some point."

"But we can join forces today, to destroy this place, then we can resolve it in another moment."

Giulio wanted to discuss the issue with his commanders.

"As a Japanese." Started Ayano "I can only be supportive towards those who fight for my country. If we will have to fight them in the future, then I won't object it, but now I can welcome this coalition."

"We can help them, then strike at them right after the end of the operation, it's not very honourable, but these are terrorists, and having fought them in Area 11 myself, I can tell that they would likely do the same." Commented Philippe, who had already a hard time fighting many battles in Area 11, including the First Assault on the Tokyo Settlement.

"I never had anything against the Japanese." Observed Admiral Borghese. "But these are the worst kind of scum that we can find. They know no honour of decency, we should never make an alliance with them."

"I agree with you, Lord Borghese." Answered Giulio. "Yet, we still don't know the kind of enemy we will face in the cult, and to begin a fight here might be more damaging than waiting for a better occasion."

After some hesitation also Borghese ended agreeing on this coalition, with the condition that it would have remained restricted to that situation. Finally the troops advanced together.

"Hey Ayano." Called Giulio on the private communication. "Lelouch told me that he is here for a personal reason too, don't you think it's funny? I mean, our similarity of intentions."

"It's reassuring, means that our enemy has also some humanity. Nonetheless, let me observe that Sun Tzu would have scolded both you."

"Wait, have you been studying?"

"Were you trying to be funny?" Was the reply of Ayano to Giulio's bad joke.

From the outside, there was little besides a hill with an entrance that reminded the entrance of a temple. They were quick in tearing it down with bombs it and then entered the place. What appeared in front of them was an entire underground city.

"Interesting, the Cult is actually a huge underground laboratory." Observed Borghese.

"And apparently defenceless." Added Ayano.

"I don't care, we shall take no prisoners today."

The Iron Guard First and then the Black Knights began the attack, massacring all the personnel, regardless of any factor.

"Lord Galahad, we are killing even children, is this fair?" Protested one of the soldiers.

"Absolutely, this place is dangerous and everything inside it must be destroyed, it's a matter of international security."

Giulio could not care the less about whether those who were killed were men, women, children or elders, for him that place was responsible for at least part of his disgraces and now he wanted to cancel it from the face of Earth. He was even feeling a certain pleasure in slaughtering those persons using his guns or directly the sword, spilling their bloody all over, while they were trying to run away or beg for mercy, such pleasure at time, would even take him to inflict painful and slow deaths, through gradual mutilation of the victims.

"Giulio, what are you doing?"

At this point, the young noble realised that he was completely out of control and that whatever he was doing, he was not fully conscious of that.

"I... I don't know, I was feeling strange, as if it was stronger than me."

"Are you sure you are well?"

"Yes, yes, sorry about that, please, let's continue and forget this."

Not long after this episode, however, Giulio was attacked by one of the Black Knights who, using the surprise effect, managed to have an initial advantage on him.

"What does this means, Zero? Are you violating the pact?" Asked Giulio on open communication also with other Black Knights Leaders.

"Rolo Lamperouge here. We are not. That soldier is under the control of someone else, I will now find out who but you can take care of him."

Giulio managed to kill the unlucky pilot without any difficulty, given the capabilities of the Augustus. He then followed the Vincent, piloted by Rolo, finding him talking to a group of kid who were referring at him as 'Big Brother'.

'What's this now?' He thought preparing the cannon.

However, before he could take the initiative, Rolo quickly killed all of them, using a sword.

"Commander Rolo, who were those kids, and why did they called you 'brother'?"

"Uh, well..."

For a moment, Rolo thought that he could kill Galahad right there to avoid having him discovering his origin, but then he changed his mind: Galahad was a foe whose entity was still partly unknown to the Black Knights and that could have turned out to be tough even for someone like him.

"I shall explain you later." Rolo left quickly towards the Shinkiro.

Giulio was about to advance towards a laboratory, when he was stopped by a pink frame, from the Black Knights.

"Messer Giulio, così voi sareste il Marchese di Canossa?" Asked the pilot in a perfect Italian. It was a female voice that recalled to him some vague memory, yet he could not tell which one.

"De jure, I would be the Marquis Giulio of Canossa."

"I have met your father, and your ancestor Federigo Galahad-Canossa too, it was by the way an indirect ancestor of yours, Cardinal Ferdinando Galahad di Sansepolcro, Cardinal of Ravenna that tortured me and tried to burn me at stake, one of the many times."

"That's impossible, you should be more than 600 years old, Madame." Replied Giulio, thinking he was dealing with some insane person.

She finally turned on her camera and Giulio could see a pale girl, with green hairs and a serious expression.

"You look like Lord Federigo, but also remind me of the Duke of Orleans, Philippe Egalité, I just hope you haven't inherited from him the same character."

The view had left Giulio shocked: he remembered that girl at the Galahad Castle few times, when he was a kid, he also had seen her in his flashbacks and had some vague memories of her during the experiments his father did on him. Her name was C.C., he had now remembered his father telling him something about the immortal witch, whose fate, by good or evil, was always in some way tied with that of the descendants of Sir Galahad.

"You..."

"I know, you know me and not because of anything good. We shall meet again, at some point, by good or evil." C.C. left in the direction of a gallery, where she had seen some scientist escaping.

Shortly after, a strange massive frame, entered the scene of the massacre, attacking both the Black Knights and the Iron Guard.

"What's that?" Asked Giulio calling Zero.

"I assume the Siegfried, it's very powerful but we should manage to fight it."

Immediately both Giulio and Lelouch engaged the Siegfried, that they ignored, up to that point, to be piloted by V.V.

The Siegfried was however a tough enemy and despite surrounded was able to destroy many of the frames of both the Iron Guard and the Black Knights, other than damaging the Germanicus (Ayano's Frame) and the Vincent.

"Bloody hell, it's impossible to defeat it." Commented Ayano.

"Don't be so pessimistic, we shall take it down, at some point." Replied Giulio.

At that point, a third frame entered the battle, this was a modified Akatsuki, that the Black Knights did not recognised as theirs. Giulio tried to contact the pilot.

"Lord Galahad! Surprised to see me? I've heard you had some troubles with my father."

"Lady Cornelia!" Giulio was left very happy at the view of the Princess, of whom he did not had any news for very long.

"Where you have been during all this time?"

"I can tell you later, now let's shot down that bastard."

Even with the initial advantage, the Siegried was now seriously damaged, especially because both the Augustus and the Shinkiro, although still inferior to it, had just a slight disadvantage and now, with the intervention of Cornelia, the situation seemed reversed. Finally, attacking from behind, Cornelia managed to seriously damage it and then a joint attack by Lelouch and Giulio took it down. After it fell, they could see the pilot, seriously wounded, rushing back inside the headquarters.

"V.V. we need absolutely to kill him!" Exclaimed Cornelia.

"He is mine." Answered Lelouch taking his frame inside.

In the meantime, Giulio landed and left his frame, going to greet Cornelia.

"So good to see you!" He said hugging her.

"Same for me! But tell me, what happened in Euro Britannia? And especially, what happened to you?"

"Uh, nothing serious, I was just forced to join a revolt, as much as it seems strange and as a result now I went down from a Duke to a renegade on whose head there is a £ 30, 000 reward, not bad, eh?"

"£ 30, 000?"

"It's outrageous, I know, I have already written to the Imperial Bureau of Investigation, asking for it to be raised at least at £ 60, 000."

"You really never change..." Said Cornelia laughing.

"I don't, I think it's important to keep a good sense of humour, especially when everything turns against you."

"I have to agree on this, so now what are you doing? I assume you are not a Black Knight?"

"You assume correctly, I lead the Iron Guard and I plan to retake Euro Britannia. But now tell me, what about you?"

"I have been investigating about this Geass Directory, finding out, as I suspected, that my father was behind it and that his older brother, Prince Victor zi Britannia, received the Code of Immortality when he was ten, being now one of his main providers of support, other than leader of this place."

"Victor zi Britannia?" Asked Giulio.

"The boy you saw running away from the Siegfried. He has the same Geass as C.C."

"I see, so in the end, what do you make of Euphy?"

"She was ordered to massacre the Japanese by Lelouch, using the Geass, probably so that he could pursue his political agenda. Yet this place was where his power came from, so in the end what we are doing is right, no more evil shall come from here."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Rolo on his Vincent.

"Sorry for interrupt your conversation, but I am under orders to take Princess Cornelia as a Prisoner."

The reaction of Giulio was instinctive and unreasonable as he took his Luger and pointed it at the Vincent.

"I won't let you do that."

"Galahad..." Started Cornelia.

"It doesn't seem to me that you are in the condition of giving me any order." Observed Rolo.

"Instead he is." Intervened Ayano entering with her frame between Giulio and Cornelia and Rolo on the Vincent. "And you won't arrest her."

While this happened, C.C., Jeremiah Gottwald and the other Knights intervened in support of Rolo, while not more slowly, Borghese, Philippe d'Orleans and the other Legionaries placed themselves in defence of Ayano, their leader and Cornelia.

"Lord Galahad, you just need to give us an order and we will turn this terrorist scum into dust." Said Borghese, who could hardly wait for a fight.

"Oui mon chér cousin." Echoed Philippe. "Since my time in Area 11 I still have to regulate some things with those dogs."

Giulio however could sense, with his Geass, that not only C.C. but also Rolo and Jeremiah had a Geass, placing the Legion in disadvantage.

"No, Milords, we have made a pact, we shall not be the first ones to break it."

"For Heaven's sake, these are criminals!" Exclaimed Borghese.

"But we are Legionaries, Pacta sunt Servanda."

"You just have to give Cornelia to us and we will disappear." Insisted Rolo.

"Then, Rolo, I would not be anymore worthy of the family name that I bear."

"If you wish so, then you shall have your heroic death. Troops, prepare for the attack!" Ordered Rolo.

"Rolo, no!" Intervened C.C. "We shall not take any action until Zero won't be back."

"Giulio." Called Cornelia. "There is no need to risk your life for me. I can go with them."

"No. At least, not until Lelouch won't be back."

Lelouch was back only three hours later, during which Giulio and Cornelia had to wait under the burning Sun of the Desert of Xinjiang. As he returned he confirmed that he ordered the capture of Cornelia. He did not wished to have to face in the future, Giulio and Cornelia against him. As he confirmed the order, Giulio ordered his troops to prepare for the battle and this would have likely taken place, if Cornelia did not offered herself to spontaneously go with the Black Knights.

Returning to his frame, Giulio privately called Lelouch.

"You know we shall meet again, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch removed his mask, looking at his screen with a half-smile.

"I'm aware of that, Galahad, if you wish to continue your hopeless fight and go against me, then feel free to do so, yet if we were to join forces we would be wy stronger."

"That's impossible, Lelouch. You know that."

"I do and I can guess why, yet we might at least set aside our rivalry until my father won't be defeated, the face each other afterwards."

"That's acceptable, Lamperouge."

"Be it then, now farewell Galahad, we shall meet soon."

The Black Knights finally departed towards the East, leaving behind the Iron Guard. For the Guard, to return in Germany would have been harder, as they would have needed to reach a position where the 'Hindenburg', the flying fortress of the Guard, stolen from a Britannian arsenal some time earlier, could have been able to pick them. Before leaving however, Giulio wanted to inspect the Geass Directorate one last time.

"Borghese, Ayano, come here, I found what I was looking for."

They reached him inside a cave, in a remote corner of that immense underground laboratory. Giulio, inside the Augustus, was standing in front of a huge portal in alabaster, with incided the symbol of the Geass.

"What's this?" Asked Ayano.

"A Thought elevator." Answered Giulio. "We don't know who built them, some traditions go back to Atlantis, Lemuria and Hyperborea. There are nine of them around the world and if actioned together, they might be used to kill the Gods."

"Impressive, where did you learned this?" Asked Borghese.

"I was told by the Parcae." Replied Giulio with some irony, despite being in some way the truth.

"Wait a moment, what do you mean with killing the Gods?" Asked then Ayano.

"Well, as you know, there is the sublunar sphere, which is our material world, the cosmos, what is commonly known as space and the the hyperuranium, the uninteligible world of which Plato talks, right?"

"R-right." Answered Ayano, whose instruction included the Greek philosophy only in a marginal way, being centered on Japanese philosophy and religion.

"Now, imagine that you can blow this difference, forcing all men to transcend the sublunar world and merging all their consciences with the Gods, becoming one."

"Is it good? Are we looking for this?"

"No! This is gnosticism and is a psychopathic idea of people that does not consider the potential outcomes of their action. The universe is structures in a logical way and it is so for a reason, to force to impose a wish can only bring into chaos and suffering, eventually to bring back the previous condition, you simply cannot kill the Gods."

"But if we are caring about it, there must be someone trying to do so."

"Yes, Ayano, otherwise why do you think that I have mobilised half of our intelligence office to go after these things. The creep Charles zi Britannia is trying to do it."

"Was all this to tell us that we should destroy this thing?" Asked Borghese.

"You got it, let's call our unit and do it." Ordered Giulio.

The Thought Elevator was blown using the stock of explosives that Giulio had ordered to carry with them. Deactivated, the throught elevator seemed a mere portal in alabaster, behind which there was just more stone, thing that brought many soldiers to think that this was just a waste of time and resources.

"Good job lads and good job Prince Philippe, Prince Borghese and Commander Kosaka, as much as might seem strange, the destruction of this portal is an important step in stopping Charles zi Britannia and his insane plans, together with the destruction of this laboratory. Our cooperation with the Black Knights today was an exception that will unlikely be repeated, as we have contrasting objectives. Said that, we should now head to Point Bravo, where we should be picked up in one hour."

The Legion had finally departed to reach Point Bravo. This was a highly successful mission, with the loss of only four soldiers and the destruction of the secret cult that for centuries had preserved and regulated the usage of the Geass around the world. This was coming with another success: the destruction of one of the nine thought elevators, needed for the so called Ragnarok. Now, with eight left, it would have been harder for Charles to enact his plan, although not impossible. Having in the worse of the hypothesis gained some time, in the best a considerable amount of it, Giulio would now focus on his next step: the conquest of the Dominion of Euro Britannia.


	21. Wach auf, Du Deutsches Land!

**Press Updates**

From _El Paìs_ , 7th of May, 2018

Barcelona falls! Last Battalions of the Spanish National Guard surrender in Barcelona. Spain is under Britannia. Spanish President Mariano Ramirez from Paris: "No pasaràn! We will return."

From _The Tokyo Herald_ , 9th of May, 2018

Breaking news! During ceremony for the re-establishment of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, by decision of Viceroy Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, over one million of Elevens deserted the ceremony going on voluntary exile on the Chinese Artificial Island Penglai.

From _The Saint Petersburg Herald,_ 10th of May

Iron Guard strikes at airbase in Kiev. The Euro Britannian Defence Force hasn't yet provided information about the attack. Viceroy Velaines: 'The terrorist Galahad-Canossa shall be captured and delivered to justice.' Terrorist Leader: 'Europe shall be ruled by Europeans. We shall overcome the invader from Pendragon and the usurer from Paris.'

From _Le Figaro_ , 11th of May

Monarchist terrorists of the Iron Guard strike at military train taking troops to the front. EU President Michelle Robespierre: 'There shall be no dialogue with monarchists and reactionaries. The Republic shall stand united."

Prussian Free State declares the secession from the EU. The Landstag proclaimed the Kingdom of Prussia and offered the Crown to Prince Friedrich von Hohenzollern, currently in charge of the Euro Britannian 1st Army Group in Konigsberg. The Supreme Court of the Republic rules secession as illegal.

From _BBC News_ , 15th of May

In terrorist attack, Black Knights kidnap Chinese Empress during wedding with Prince Odysseus of Wales. Knights of Round and Hong Kong and Port Arthur Garrisons are mobilised alongside with Chinese Imperial Army.

From _Wiener Zeitung_ , 17th of May

Landstag of Free States of Baden and Bavaria proclaimed Secession from the Republic, restoring their monarchies. Prussian Army defeats French and Dutch forces in Hannover.

From _BBC News,_ 18th of May

Battle at the Mausoleum of the Eighty-Eight Emperors. Imperial Chinese Army is defeated by Black Knights and High Eunuchs are Executed. Revolts begin all over the Chinese Federation as India declares independence. Britannian Forces withdraw to Port Arthur and Hong Kong.

From _Le Figaro,_ 19th of May

Orleans is conquered by Britannian Army. French Republic declares secession from EU and surrenders to Britannia. From Bruxelles, President Robespierre calls for resistance to the last man.

From _Il Popolo d'Italia,_ 20th of May

Victory at the Assietta! Italian Army of 5000 troops, under the command of General Messe repels Britannian invading force of 40, 000 men, under the command of the Knight of Twelve Monika Kruschewsky. Following the Battle, the President of the Republic Gabriele Malmusi declared the secession from the Union and will meet tomorrow Britannian leaders to discuss peace treaty.

From _Euronews_ , 27th of May

Following the Britannian invasion of Belgium and the withdrawal of support from the Dutch Republic, last member of the EU, President Robespierre declared today the dissolution of the United European Republic. 'May the spirit of the Republic and the values of Enlightenment and of the French Revolution outlive our misfortunate Republic.' She said in public speech. The war in Europe is over.

From _BBC News,_ 30th of May

Under the leadership of Terrorist Zero, delegates from Chinese Secessionist States and former Empress are meeting in the Vermillion City. Britannian Ambassador, Lord Peter Kitchener: 'Any association with terrorists shall be treated by Britannia as an act of hostility.'

* * *

 **31st of May, 2018**

 **Reichstag, Berlin, Kingdom of Prussia**

The leadership of the Iron Guard entered Berlin on a convoy of seven black Mercedez Benz, heading to the Reichstag. In the streets, the population watched the strange convoy passing by without understanding who was passing. Giulio wanted the maximum secrecy about his trip.

The delegation included, other than Giulio, Ayano, Borghese and Radetzky, also Anna Clément and her father Jean-Pierre, who owned the Clément Industries.

"Paradoxes of life: being a Frenchman and finding yourself supporting the German Re-Unification." Joked Jean-Pierre.

"We all have to do some things that we dislike, at times." Replied Giulio.

"Nonetheless, given what my daughter said about you and trusting that she is right, I gladly support it."

"But I am right, dad, Giulio and his group know what they are doing, just think about everything they went through." Reassured Anna.

"Yes, I really hope so, I should also be more positive about the Germans, they were after all one of the fews to prefer our Alexanders to the Panzer Hummels."

"Well, the EU Army was ruled by Germans, French and Italians for a reason." Observed Giulio.

Ayano was looking at the window.

"It's incredible how little of Europe I know, despite having been here all my life."

"I guess it wasn't your fault, since you couldn't travel." Answered Giulio.

"Yes, true. Still, I hope at some point I will have time to do it."

"But we will, we can even start here in these days, since I suppose we should find time."

The cars finally arrived at the Reichstag, stopping at a secondary entrance. The King of Prussia had offered Giulio a solemn entrance from the main gate, but he declined, preferring to be as discrete as possible. Inside the Parliament, waiting for them were the main exponents of the German nobility, who were returning to their ancestors' lands after three centuries of exile.

Before entering the main hall, where the discussion would have taken place, Giulio and his group were greeted by the Archduke Ferdinand von Habsburg-Lothringen.

"Glad to see you again, Galahad." Said the Archduke.

"Glad to see you, and thanks for arranging this meeting."

"No worries, it was not that difficult. most of the German nobles were quite enthusiastic about reclaiming Germany and Austria."

"I can guess so. So Austria is also joining us?"

"Yes, initially the Government was a bit reluctant, but then they had an election and the monarchists won the majority in Parliament."

"What about the rest of the Austrian Empire?"

"Hard to say, once we will have created a German State all the Eastern Europeans will look at us with distrust. I even thought about keeping Austria outside the Pan-Germanist project, but then I realised that other than angering the Austrians, should I fail in taking back the other lands I would find myself completely isolated."

"I see, so here we go." Said Giulio as they entered the hall, all the nobles stood up.

There were gathered exponents from the most important and influential nobles families that once ruled that miriad of States that pre-Revolutionary Germany was, of these, around 30 would have composed the new sovereign aristocracy of Germany, while also some minor noble families were there, simply to ensure the rights of families from the lower nobility. Among those five of them had the royal dignity: the King of Prussia, the King of Hannover, the King of Saxony, the King of Bavaria and the King of Wurttemberg. The others were Grand Dukes, Dukes, Princes, in addition, the three Free and Hanseatic Cities of Lubeck, Hamburg and Bremen had also sent delegates to the meeting, as they also wished to participate to this project.

The entrance of Giulio caused nonetheless some surprise: coming from the EU, the delegates from the Free Cities started questioning why a terrorist was sitting with them, the other nobles from Britannia, were also concerned about his presence, not because of his actions against the puppet Euro Britannian Security Force, but because of the reaction that his support to the creation of a German State might have caused from Pendragon.

"This is so unfair! We did so much to allow them to be here, you risked and lost so much and that's how they say thanks?"

Ayano was disgusted and expressed her thoughts loudly to Giulio, who could see the outrage in her expression.

"Don't worry, Ayano, this is just how politics works." Answered Giulio holding her hand. "People in politics defend their own interests and hardly feel grateful. I was expecting some reaction like that and even worse, so overall I would say that the situation is encouraging. Soon our supporters will speak up, you will see and we will revert this situation."

The Archduke of Austria was however quick in silencing such voices, reminding that without his contribution, they would have never obtained the uprising of the Germans. After the Archduke, a middle-aged diplomat, sitting on a corner, took the floor.

"Members of this council, good morning.

I am Prince Wilhelm Klemens von Metternich-Winneburg zu Beilstein, I have served as Britannian Ambassador in Ryad, in Tokyo, in the Vermillion Forbidden City and in Paris, other than as Euro Britannian Ambassador in Teheran, returning to Saint Peterburg after the Britannian takeover. I want to begin by thanking Lord Galahad for the efforts that he and his Iron Guard did, to allow us to sit here today and I think that those that wish to expel him simply to avoid having problems with Pendragon or Saint Petersburg should ask themselves some questions? Is this truly what a German noble would do? In second place, I want to remind all of you that under new directives, Euro Britannia does not allow anymore the creation of federated States, which places all of us before a choice: Saint Petersburg or Germany. I want therefore to leave you this question: how much is Germany worth for you? What would you sacrifice for it? Are you ready to break with Pendragon, for Germany? Thank you."

Metternich returned to sit.

After him, other nobles spoke, bringing up the issue of the relation with Britannia and Euro Britannia. A minority of the presents did not wished to break ties with Euro Britannia and wished to establish a German State within the Empire. None of them, however, belonged to the sovereigns sitting there. All the others, while agreed that some sort of compromise with Britannia might be acceptable, they would be willing to support an independent Germany.

Here Giulio took the floor. It was the first time that he would give a speech in German, since despite the Britannian origin of nearly all the presents, they decided to speak in German, as they did not wished to present themselves to the nation as a foreign aristocracy, speaking English or (even worse) French.

"Thank you Chair of the Diet and Lords of Germany,

I want to make clear that I do not keep any animosity towards those who preferred to leave and return to Britannia than staying and establishing a German State with my involvement. I have been engaged in illegal activity and I acknowledge that, just as I acknowledge that to choose my side, means to accept being ruined in Britannia, declared an outlaw and losing any title or privilege, for this reason, I don't blame anyone who does not wish to join me in this desperate fight. Much the opposite, I want to express my appreciation to those who decided to stay, because from this land, from the Maas to the Memel and from the Alps of Tyrol to the Schleswig, we are planting today the seeds of a new European Project. The European United Republic was born as a revolutionary aberration, while Britannia, last bastion of the European civilisation, turned into one over time, by corrupting its elites and its culture. Let us then be the bearers of the New Europe, let us bury forever both Pendragon and Paris and here, in the centre of Europe, begin something new, as we all wished to do when we moved to Euro Britannia. We shall build a new civilisation on the chivalric values that were of our ancestors. The European Republic has fallen and we celebrate today on its ruins, Britannia will never accept the existence of a German nation, let then be the time of Britannia to face its destiny! Deutschland uber alles!"

All the presents applauded his speech, acclaiming it and acclaiming the independence of Germany. Some particularly exalted started singing _Deutschland Uber Alles._

The discussion continued throughout most of the day, around issues such as how to structure the new German State. The King of Prussia proposed an hereditary Empire (in which, implicitly, he should have been the Emperor), however such proposal was rejected by nearly all the presents, including Giulio, who instead proposed an elective federation, in which the sovereigns would have elected one of them as Federal President.

Even the elective solution, however, struggled to be accepted as soon the Princes began an argument on who should be the President and with which kind of term. The most supported were the King of Prussia and the Archduke of Austria and Giulio. It was again Giulio to propose a compromise:

"(...) And it is for this reason that I want to propose a triumviratum, with a 6-years mandate, with King Friedrich of Prussia, Archduke Ferdinand of Austria and me as a super-partes co-President. Then, if this model is successful, we can make it permanently, having a representative from Northern Germany, one from Southern Germany and one super-partes."

In the end, most of the nobles agreed on his model, that ended up being implemented, in this way, that same evening, Giulio and the two rulers would take the following day the oath on the Eddas, norse sacred texts that, together with norse religious symbols had become the banner or German nationalism.

* * *

The meeting was over around 18:00h and most of the delegates returned to their homes or hotels. Giulio went out for dinner with his delegation, opting for a restaurant near the Brandeburg Gate. There other than the delegation, came also a certain Cecilia von Colloredo-Mansfeld, whose family belonged to the Bohemian nobility.

"So, Lady Cecilia, you said you come from a Bohemian family, but actually Colloredo is Italian."

"Yes, from Friuli, there's a town with this name, but my ancestors moved to Bohemia in the 17th century."

"But you were born in Britannia, right?" Asked Ayano.

"Yes, in New York City, to be exact in Upper East Side."

"One of the fanciest neighbourhoods of New York, and what brought you to Germany? You really look like the typical... person from Upper East Side." Joked Giulio.

"Hey! What do you mean with 'Person from Upper East Side'? I am not the one who grew up in a castle here!"

All them laughed at her response, then she continued: "But jokes apart you're right, I am the typical Newyorker from fancy neighbourhoods and I should be at school in this period. I just came to visit my father who instead, is planning to support your project."

"Which means that you will all have to move here." Observed Borghese.

"Well, yes. We will likely move here, I just hope I won't get bored in Berlin."

"Don't worry, Berlin might not be the funniest place on Earth but it's not difficult to have fun in Europe." Reassured Giulio.

"Oh, of this I am sure, it's the first time I visit Europe, because before we had the travel embargo. I'm really liking here."

Giulio checked quickly the clock, he would have to meet the two Co-Presidents in more or less one hour to enact his plan: he would use his geass to ensure political control over them and from mere mediator, become the de facto leader of Germany.

"Sorry for checking the clock, I just need to meet the King and the Archduke soon." He said.

"Lady Ayano, if I may, you are an Eleven... I meant Japanese, correct?" Asked Lady Cecilia, who was turning out to be very curious and talkative.

"Yes, well more or less: I was born in Tokyo, my father was a senior diplomat for the Japanese Empire, so he was appointed Consul-General in Amsterdam and we moved to Amsterdam in the same year in which I was born and I grew up there."

"A Japanese-European then, that's so nice! What about you, Lord Galahad? I know you were a European officer."

"Well, yes, what can I say, until 12-13 I grew up in the castle in Vermont, but my father got into troubles with Charlie, so he sent us away, you know how he is. But why don't you tell us a bit about you."

"Well, there's not much to tell. My family owns the company and runs it, which is why he is always travelling around and I grew up in New York... at the 'Typical girl from Upper East Side.'"

"I hope you haven't taken the joke as an offense, if so, let me say that I didn't had such intention."

"Oh no, not at all, you haven't offended, I just found it very true."

"It's not something bad... New York is great. I've been there twice, once with my parents when I was eleven, the other when I was readmitted to the court, for the Imperial New York Yacht Club."

Giulio excused himself shortly afterwards, getting on a car to reach the other two nobles at the Reichstag and conclude his takeover of Germany. The following day, at the sound of _Wach auf, du Deutschen Land_ , the black-red-yellow flag with the Imperial Eagle on the upper left corner was raised on the Reichstag and all over the German Federation (where before stood the green-white-blue flag originally used by the Confederacy of the Rhine). The German nobility, gathered in the Reichstag, gave three hurrahs for Germany. Giulio's ascension was resuming and soon would have been realised through blood and iron.


	22. The Devil Meets Himself

"Giulio, slow down!" Exclaimed Ayano.

Giulio was driving his new Porsche 718 Boxster on the Alpine roads of Voralberg, as they had decided to take a weekend off and leave Vienna. Now, however, Ayano was getting worried as Giulio, despite being still rather lucid, was driving at full speed.

"Don't worry! Everything is fine. Just enjoy the trip."

He kept driving at full speed.

"You should be careful, we might end up doing an accident up here and you have just bought this car." Insisted the girl.

"I said don't worry, I know this place as I know my pockets and..."

"Tree!"

Giulio managed to change route at the very last moment, avoiding a serious accident for very little. They stopped at one side of the road.

"So what were you saying? 'I know this place as if they were my pockets.'"

"Everything was under control."

"Yes, yes, of course." Ayano left the car and went to walk in the nearby forest.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Giulio going after her.

"I need some fresh air."

She went uphill until reaching a meadow, where she stopped, Giulio went after her.

It was sunny, but with a cool wind and from that place, a large meadow in the middle of the forest, they could see the forests of pines all around and the Alps, in their majesty and peacefulness. The meadow had a no less pleasant appearance, with its flowers, occasional birds and more distantly few cows and horses around a house in wood. It was the characteristic landscape of the Austrian Alps, very dear to Giulio.

Ayano was resting on a rock.

"It's so beautiful here." She said, adding: "It's the first time I visit the Austrian Alps, back in Amsterdam we could never leave the city."

Giulio sat next to her.

"For me this region is like a second home. After moving to the EU, we used to go always on holidays in Predazzo, a town in the Province of Trento. I used to love to stay there listening to Richard Wagner and writing or painting."

"Well, you never lacked good taste... But please, can I drive back home?"

"Am I driving so badly?" Asked Giulio.

"You go very fast."

"Of course, I am sorry about that, I was just too excited about the new car."

Ayano laughed at his response, she found incredible at times, how Giulio would be all the time surrounding himself of luxuries and excentricities beyond any practical need (For instance, they established themselves in Vienna and he bought the Belvedere Palace as residence and the Winter Palace of Prinz Eugen simply to have a place where he could organise parties in winter). Had she grew up in the same conditions of Giulio, she would probably have found all that very reasonable, but this was not the case and from the perspective of a Japanese refugee that spent most of her life in a ghetto, living in a house with other 20 or 30 persons all this was seeming incredible.

Giulio's cell phone ringed.

"It's Borghese... What does he wants?" He wondered while answering to the call. Indeed, he had instructed all his commanders no to disturb them during the trip.

"Yes?"

"Lord Galahad, I apologise to disturb you, but there is someone wishing to meet you here. He has arrived today."

"And who would be this person?" Giulio hated when he would not receive the information at once.

"A certain General Antonio Primo de Rivera, he commanded a Spanish Division in Russia and they are now asking to join us."

Giulio thought for a few seconds.

"I will meet him this evening after dinner, at the Belvedere, have a good day."

Giulio and Ayano returned to the car and took the road again, stopping only around noon for lunch.

The place where they stopped was a biergarten in the countryside, where they could have a very characteristic German lunch, with beer, schweinebraten and kraut. Most of the people in the place where civilians: workers from nearby towns and some farmers, all with their families; moreover, there were some members of the Habsburgische Freikorps with their commander. These were volunteer militias of monarchists and ultra-nationalists, who had played a key role in dismantling the Republican system in Germany, through violent action and bringing back the monarchies. Now these units still acted as an unofficial political police, hunting down dissident and ensuring the loyalty of the population to the Crown.

"Returning to what you mentioned in the car, what exactly would be the occasion for the party we are organising for next week?" Asked Ayano returning to a topic Giulio had mentioned earlier.

"None at all, I just wanted to organise a party in grand style, you know I love these things."

"Ladies and gentlemen, attention please!" Announced the Freikorps Commander, who had visibly already exceeded the ideal amount of alcohol he should have taken.

"We have here today the man who has brought back Germany's dignity: Duke Giulio von Poltava."

Everybody turned to look at him and at Ayano. He smiled embarrassed.

"And I want to offer a toast to him and to the New Germany! Sieg Heil!"

"Sieg Heil!" Echoed the soldiers raising their beers. The example was then followed by the civilians.

Afterwards, altered by the beer, a group of militiamen altered by the alcohol started singing _Der Morgige Tag Ist Mein_ , again making all the others sing along with them. Finally, after spending a considerable amount of time taking photos or signing autographs, Giulio and Ayano were finally able to leave that place and retake the road.

* * *

 **Belvedere Palace, Vienna, Archduchy of Austria**

Giulio received Primo de Rivera in his office, in Upper Belvedere, the part of the Palace that, as designed by Prince Eugene von Savoy, was designed mainly for display of power.

The Spanish General was announced by the butler and Giulio admitted him inside. He was a very typical Spanish gentleman, with dark hairs and eyes, as tall as Giulio. His expression expressed at one time stillness and coldness, as you could expect from someone who, after many adventures has become completely indifferent to life or death.

"General Antonio Primo de Rivera, commander of the Blue Division, Sir." Said the man standing in front of Giulio.

"Welcome general, and have a seat." Answered Giulio pointing at a chair. "Porto?" Continued offering the General a drink.

"Oh yes, please."

After serving the wine, Giulio returned to sit.

"Very well, I was told about you when I was still travelling. So, how may I help?"

"I am the commander of the Blue Division, as I said, which was a division of the Spanish Army sent to fight in the Eastern Front. Now, as you know we Spaniards never fully accepted the French occupation and the consequent imposition of the Spanish Republic, in 1808."

"I am aware of that." Said Giulio, encouraging the General to keep talking.

"Yet for us, to be reduced to a Britannian Area is even more humiliating than being a pro-French Republic. Not only because the Britons have been our historical enemy for centuries, but also because now they are depriving us of our national identity, by assigning us a number and cancelling all our national symbols."

"I see, so you are coming to ask for my help in liberating Spain?"

"I would like to ask that the Blue Division is accepted into the German Army, if this would be possible. We are experienced soldiers and would gladly help with your cause, as we do not wish to stand with Britannia or with any republican dissidence."

"So that in a near future we can liberate Spain, yes, sounds reasonable to me. Personally, I have created a German State, but my ambition is to create a European Empire, from Lisbon to Vladivostok."

"That's a very ambitious project." Observed Primo de Rivera. "But you will have the support of the Blue Division, since yours seem a nobler project than Britannia or the terrorists Black Knights."

Giulio and Primo de Rivera were quick in reaching an agreement, having the Blue Division becoming part of the German Army as foreign volunteers and the General with his officers maintainng their ranks within the Wehrmacht. The agreement was approved by the other two Triumviri and by the Supreme Command without many reserves, as that Division was well-known among former EU-officers and had an excellent reputation.

* * *

 **7th of June, 2018**

 **Schloss Laxenburg, Archduchy of Austria**

Giulio and Archduke of Austria had retreated to the countryside for hunting. Only the previous evening they were at Giulio's party at the Belvedere and they left immediately after to go directly to hunt. It was hard to tell where they would find the energy for that.

They were now on their horses, chasing a deer in the huge hunting park of the castle, when they were interrupted by the arrival of another man on a horse, this was Prince Philippe d'Orleans.

"Bon Dieu, Philippe! You have made us lose the deer!" Complained Giulio as he arrived.

"Désolé, chér cousin, but you need to come urgently back to the Palace, both you, something terrible has happened!"

Back in the palace, the two Triumviri were awaited by the Commander-in-Chief of the Army, Field-Marshal Heinz Guderian, by the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Prince Friedrich von Metternich and by the Head of the Intelligence, Count Wilhelm von Rugen.

"What happened?" Asked Giulio as they arrived.

"That we are surrounded." Was the immediate response of Guderian.

"Do you mind explain better?" Asked the Archduke Ferdinand.

Metternich turned on the TV. There was being showed a solemn ceremony taking place in Peking, China, in which many countries were joining a new State, called United Federation of Nations.

"All the States that belonged to the Chinese Federation, Italy, Eastern Europe, some Middle Eastern States have signed a treaty to become members of this new State, based on democracy. In addition, anti-Britannian rebels all over the world are now referring at the UFN as core of anti-Britannian resistance. We would love to say that this is nonsense of desperate rebels, however the First Chairwoman of the UFN is a young lady, called Kaguya Sumeragi, representing the Government-in-Exile of the United States of Japan before the Federation. Even worse, the Second Chairman and likely real leader is the terrorist Zero."

Giulio and the others sat at some sofas. 'The bastard Zero got an Empire before me and now he has got a great advantage.' He thought, while considering the information.

"What are the perspectives for this new State?" Asked the Archduke.

"I would say good." Answered the Count of Rugen. "We know that they are preparing to provide personnel and material to the rebels and that they are integrating many local forces into the Black Knights, that is their new defence force. What worries us the most is that their military industry, based in india, is producing new prototypes of frame, the Guren and the Byakuen, both them able to beat our Alexanders, Gloucesters, Sutherlands or any other."

"And do they plan to attack us?" Asked Giulio.

"Not for now, that we know at least. They seem to be more concentrated on taking Area 11. Nonetheless, it is important to notice that is our Western border is already militarised thanks to Britannia, our Eastern one will be now militarised by them, so that Germany is surrounded."

"Not to mention that the Polish, who have become members of the UFN, are trying to bring their case, claiming that we have illegally occupied Danzig, Posen, Silesia and other lands that have traditionally belonged to the Prussian Crown but they want to annex." Added Metternich.

"Let them come, if they want! They shall have a taste of German hospitality! I want to see the German flag raised in Peking and the dog Zero chained in front of the Hofburg!" Erupted the Archduke of Austria.

"The Wehrmacht is ready to fight to the last man against any enemy, from the East and the West." Added Field-Marshal Guderian.

"Calm gentlemen, I see no reason to panic." Started Giulio. "Clearly, their main concern for the UFN is, for now, Britannia and Euro Britannia. Nonetheless, if we were to be attacked, the Wehrmacht, the many Landswehr, the Iron Guard and the Freikorps would be able to put up a good resistance even for a few months, which combined with a likely Britannian aggression would make the war insustainable for them. Of course, should we also be attacked by Britannia then we would have a problem. We remain nonetheless unable to expand in Eastern and Southern Europe under the current conditions, which was exactly why Poland, Italy and the others joined the Federation." Observed Giulio.

"So our next move should be to break the siege." Commented Metternich. "Meaning that we should ally with one of the two contenders and destroy the other. Once that we take over one half of Europe, it will be easier to get the other."

"In this case, we should ally with the UFN to expel the Brits, then having the richest and most developed part of Europe under our control, we liberate the rest." Suggested Guderian.

"As long as we make sure that the UFN won't grow too powerful in the East." Objected Metternich, adding: "For instance, if Russia fall for us will be over."

"If you give us some days, we can study some possible scenarios." Proposed the Count of Rugen.

"Agreed, in the meantime, me and the Archduke will consult the King of Prussia and discuss whether or not we should find a way to meet with Zero. With this, gentlemen, I would say that the meeting is over. We shall meet tomorrow with the Clément and the other industrial families to discuss the development of new weapons."

As Giulio stood up, all the other stood as well, then he and the Archduke left the room.

* * *

 **13th of June, 2018**

 **Lugano, Swiss Confederacy**

The news regarding the United Federation of Nations were received with shock and hostility in Germany. Within the court, Ayano was very quick in pointing out that Kaguya, only 14 (one year younger than Ayano) was clearly a puppet of Zero and that the United State of Japan had little to do with the traditional Japanese Empire; the King of Prussia instead, ordered the immediate mobilisation of troops at his borders and the 'Asian' bias of the UFN brought many German nobles to start talking about the 'Yellow Peril'. The German public opinion was no less worried. Trade Unions, Freikorps, right-wing political parties and even religious communities were calling the people to defend the _Vaterland_ at any cost, while radios and TVs would very often transmit German nationalist songs, such as _Die Wacht am Rhein, Oh du Deutschland_ or _Das Volk Steht Auf_ or many others callling for the German Nation to stand against the invader. In the streets nationalist manifestations became more and more common, together with violent attacks against Japanese or other immigrant communities. In short, less than a week has been enough time to completely transform Germany.

As this was taking place, the three Co-Presidents agreed in seeking appeasement with the UFN, given the impossibility of obtaining anything with Britannia. Such decision was driven not only by external factors, but also by internal ones, once that the wave of ultra-nationalism that was taking over the German society was becoming excessive even for the new elite, who feared the ascension of extremist and anti-monarchist factions. Needless to say that also Ayano had tried to pressure Giulio to do something to stop the attacks on the Japanese ghettos, to whose population she was sympathetic, having grown up in those conditions.

A result of that was that Giulio and Lelouch agreed on a private meeting in the town of Lugano, being Switzerland a neutral country. The meeting would have taken place in the casino, decision moved mostly by the attraction of both for gambling.

Arriving at the place earlier than the time in which the meeting was scheduled, Giulio decided to spend some time gambling, realising that he could also use his geass to win at poker or at some other games. Too bad there was still his physical limitation, preventing him from doing it very often.

"I see we share the taste for gambling." Observed Lelouch from Giulio's back, having arrived without him noticing.

"Aren't our lives a huge gamble?" Asked back Giulio, turning at Lelouch and shaking his hand.

"I tend to make plans and I believe you do as well."

"I haven't said the opposite, yet in the end, everything remains still a gable, or in German, _Das leben ist auch ein Wurfelspiel."_

 _"_ Yes, but I still prefer chess." Insisted Lelouch.

"I know, and I've heard you had an interesting match with your brother Schneizel in China, a few days ago."

"A nice distraction for the guests, just that." Answered Lelouch.

"I see, well, I would suggest that we go to the restaurant and we get to business." Suggested Giulio while quitting the table where he was gambling.

They sat at the casino restaurant, where they had booked a table for the dinner.

While they started having their dinner, Lelouch started talking.

"From the communication I had received from you, you were telling that your German Federation was seeking an alliance with my United Federation of Nations, right?"

"Yes, to defeat Britannia." Answered Giulio.

"I see, yet we alone have the conditions to fight against Britannia, and you as leader have a problem: that you know my real identity and want to confront me at any cost, so that you can take your revenge."

"Yet I do not see why we should not cooperate now against the common enemy." Answered Giulio.

"Because, Galahad, your nation have a lot of potential and you do as well, I will never let you become a threat. So either you submit to me, or I will need to liquidate you."

At Lelouch's response, Giulio started laughing, he then drank some of his Chianti and laughed even louder.

"Lelouch Lamperouge." He started then with mockery. "You really think that I will trust you and not think that you will eliminate me anyway in the first good occasion?"

"I can be merciful, Galahad, if you submit to me, I will spare your life and that of those you hold dear."

Giulio could not stop laughing.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Galahad, but I don't see why you should be so skeptical." Insisted Lelouch, simulating some offence.

"Because, Lamperouge." Started Giulio, recomposing himself. "I am a Britannian noble and I represent everything you hate, despise and wish to destroy, which goes far beyond your father. I am also sure that the UFN and your terrorist are just a temporary arrangement, of which you will get rid as soon as you will take over the Britannian war machine. I mean, you don't really hope to accomplish something with the Black Knights and that Federation, do you?"

Giulio was aggressive. His tone would sound arrogant and sarcastic as he would make his analysis.

Lelouch started his answer: "Well, Galahad..."

"I beg your pardon, I haven't finished, Lamperouge. The Iron Guard's Intelligence was monitoring the marriage in China, including your entrance and chess game with your brother."

"What?" Asked Lelouch surprised.

"Just what you heard and it was very useful to know some details about you, helped me in taking my conclusion. You want to play the part of the hero of democracy and justice but the only thing you do is to dispute a chess game on a global scale with the Throne of the World as ultimate goal, isn't it? I can imagine you looking at all the presents seeing them as your future slaves after using your geass on everybody and killing your father and anyone else that would stay in your way, including me. Am I wrong?" As he finished, Giulio lighted a cigar.

Lelouch did not expected to face someone so prepared. Indeed, from the meeting at the Geass Order he had imagined that Giulio must have been a good leader but would never have thought that he would be able to understand him so well, and this was worrying him. His cell phone ringed.

"It's your phone, Che Guevara." Said Giulio with his mocking tone.

"Yes?" Lelouch answered the phone.

"Ah, Milly… yes, I am out… with a friend… Rolo? Oh, he is here, don't worry… No, he is in bathroom now… Bye!"

"Let's see, Milly Ashford, President of the Student Council… also from an English noble family and was dating Lloyd Asplund, the famous inventor until few days ago… I love social medias." Giulio was stalking, from his phone, Milly's profile on some social medias.

"Wait, what?" Lelouch was even more irritated now, as long as it was only about him he could stand that, but now this was becoming more and more dangerous. After all, he had no idea what this Galahad could do.

"She is pretty beautiful, I wouldn't lose time, if I were you... Otherwise would you mind introducing her to me?"

"Stop that, Galahad. There's no reason to involve her in this..."

Giulio laughed, drinking his wine triumphantly.

"So that's from who you want to hide. Your schoolmates, that's from where all the Zero stuff comes. I bet they must be more or less like your family, right? After all you haven't got one, so this is understandable. Or better, you got one, the Imperial Family, yes I know, not exactly a comforting one."

Giulio's mockery and arrogance, together with his unexpected ability to understand Lelouch so well, mas making the leader of the UFN less and less stable, he was expecting to just go there and either place his rival under his control or kill him, but now it was him to be placing Lelouch in difficulty.

"You are making presumptions, Galahad, as it is in your personality, after all. I do not fear their disapproval and the choice of being Zero is a strategic choice. Just think about your project: if today you die here, it will die with you as nobody is capable to succeed to you and I doubt that your rebellious Britannian nobles will have the same strategic understanding that you do. Yet my revolution is not a personal matter, there is no Lelouch vi Britannia leading it but Zero, an anonymous symbol of justice. Everyone can be Zero, but only you can be Duke Giulio von Poltava, so in the end this will be the cause of your defeat."

Giulio nodded, assuming an interested expression. Lelouch's consideration was right, after all: his was a personal revolution, likely to die with him, inasmuch as deep and complex was its cause, the Black Rebellion instead, although far more superficial, was something collective, that could have outlived Lelouch.

"You are right, I have got a margin of error that is smaller than yours and on this side, your Black Rebellion have more chances of success than my Counter-Revolution. But you are not planning to make the Black Rebellion Succeed, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have circumscribed your rebellion to a certain part of the world, willing or not. While however the Empire of Britannia remains solid and is strengthened by the creation of a Revolutionary power of nearly equivalent capabilities. So if you had an even remote wish to make your rebellion succeed, you would have tried to bring the germin of your revolution in the Homeland. Since you didn't, I can understand that you plan otherwise... maybe becoming the Emperor of Britannia? Crushing the Revolution you started? I have to say that you are a genius. Wine?"

Giulio served himself some wine and then offered it to Lelouch, who however remained silent. He was too confused by how Giulio was reading into his mind. Seeing that Lelouch was silent, Giulio served him the wine anyway and continued speaking.

"Still, I think there is a personal component in your Zero travesty. You could anyway quit your normal life as a student, at this point and choose to be only Zero. You would still have many means to hide your real identity, which you hide from both your friends and foes, yet you want to keep a reminescence of normality, tell the truth, you like it?"

"You are making presumptions again."

" But the fact that you are getting irritated means that I am on the right way and there's more. You must be hiding from someone else too, is this… Nunnally?

"That's enough!" Now Lelouch really lost his posture. How did he managed to know about Nunnally? What did he knew about her?

Giulio laughed at Lelouch's response.

"You are not used to it, right? I wonder if you are used to intelligent enemies at all. Galahad made a pause, he was finding all this very amusing. You know, it's pretty normal: every great cause starts from something small: need to survive, willingness to protect a person, desire for revenge, then we turn it into something bigger, provided that we are not limited persons."

"So that's what you do, you study the people around you, you test them in many ways, until you discover their weaknesses, then you manage to have them in your hands and manipulate them." Observed Lelouch.

Giulio continued his mockery: "I could more easily use the Geass, but I am way too lazy for that."

"You said yourself that we depart from something small to reach great ambitions, so you must have had something as well... revenge?"

"Yes."

"It has to do with your father, right? A ruthless advisor of my father, who was in first line campaigning for the invasion of Japan because they had stopped some shipments of refrain that he was smuggling into the country. All this while selling the image of being an exemplar traditional aristocrat. You make the perfect son of his."

"All this has very little importance."

"Maybe for someone that knows no decency, ethics or morals like you, but I wonder if your followers know which kind of person is leading them."

"Don't make me waste time."

"You see, Galahad, we are essentially different. We might have both started from small things but I still wish to have a more just society, where not only my sister but also everybody else can be happy. You... you are just a spoiled child wishing to perpetuate the injustice and privileges of Britannia under a different form."

Giulio snorted, bored by such irrelevant remarks. He then took his wallet and taking out CHF 300 threw them on the table.

"This should pay the dinner. Have a good evening, Lamperouge."

"Not so fast, Galahad." Interrupted Lelouch while he was about to leave. His voice was now way firmer than before. "You don't think I can let you go in this way, after what you said, right?"

Looking around, Giulio realised that many of the clients sitting at the other tables were agents of the Black Knights, preparing their weapons to fire at him. He looked at Lelouch with annoyance.

"What an amateur you are, Lelouch. Did you really thought that I would have regarded you as capable of a single honest action?"

As he said that, Giulio send a signal using a controller hidden in his pocket, to the troops he had deployed near the casino, already expecting some incident to happen. Immediately, the Germanicus, piloted by Ayano and the Furius, piloted by Prince Philippe d'Orleans broke through the casino, killing all the agents in the place and protecting Giulio. Similarly, however, Lelouch had immediately called his reinforcements: the Vincent, piloted by Rolo and the Guren, piloted by Kallen Kozuki.

Seeing how the situation had evolved, Giulio nodded, almost as if showing some approval.

"Not bad, Lamperouge. You are less amateur than I thought, as you managed to get us into a stalemate."

"It won't remain like that for very long." Replied Rolo, trying to use his Geass to paralyse Giulio and his escort. Unfortunately for him, Giulio's Geass had also the Canceller powers and he was very quick in using it to stop the effect of Rolo's Geass. As a result, he was immediately engaged by Ayano, while Kallen attacked Philippe d'Orleans.

"Ah Kallen chérie, we see each other again!" Said Philippe in a provocative tone. Back in Area 11, during the Black Rebellion and in the previous guerrilla actions, the two had faced each other many times on the battlefield.

"You never die, French bastard?"

"Non, jamais, chienne eleven! And I still need to regulate some things with you."

Using the Geass had left Giulio very weakened, so he immediately called, through his controller, his Augustus, as Lelouch also called his Shinkiro.

Soon the Lugano Cassino was turned into a true battlefield where Giulio and his most loyal followers were fighting Lelouch and his owns, devastating and killing those misfortunate that would not be quick enought to get out from there. In the battle, Rolo used his geass many more time, forcing Giulio to rely on his many more times, to protect himself, Ayano and Philippe, thing that left him even more weakened and with accelerate heartbeats.

Eventually, the battle was interrupted when their radars started showing a column of frames from the Swiss Army marching in their direction, enough to persuade both them to interrupt their fight and make return to their respective bases.

"It doesn't finishes here, Lamperouge! We shall face each other again!"

Exclaimed Giulio while retreating.

Away from the battlefield and crossing the Swiss Alps in the direction of the Principality of Liechtenstein, where they would have had their meeting with the rest of the command, Giulio finally managed to normalise his situation and calm down. Indeed, that Geass was for him at the same time a blessing and curse; maybe such was the price of bearing Excalibur without being fully entitled to carry it.

"I am impressed Giulio, I never thought you would be the kind of guy that starts a fight at the pub." Joked Ayano while they were on their way to Vaduz.

Giulio laughed. "See? Every time there is a surprise."


	23. Battleplan Werwolf

**15th of June, 2018,**

 **Weissenwolf Castle, Duchy of Baden**

Since the proclamation of the United Federation of Nations, the world seemed to be inhexorably faded to witness a new global war, this time between Britannia and Federation. The failure in achieving an agreement between Germany and the Federation brought the latter to be now squeezed between the two world powers, as both were mobilising troops on the border. In Germany, the Princes started growing more and more concerned and the Government began to mobilise as much troops as it could, while also arming the population and setting guerrilla tactics, for the eventuality of an invasion. In the meantime, the spiral of ultranationalism seemed only to deepen, as not only political violence was on the rise, but also State repression.

Global tensions were further boosted by a speech by Charles zi Britannia, who openly launched the challenge to Zero, claiming that now the world was divided only between them and the winner of the fight would have become the ruler over the entire planet. Giulio was determined to crush both and take their place.

At the Weissenwolf, Giulio was sitting in his war room, studying the military situation of his county. They were surrounded: on the West, along the border of Alsace-Lorraine, two Britannian Armies were forming an impenetrable defensive line, that went up through Wallonie, stopping at the Dutch border (the Netherlands had managed to remain independent and neutral, for now). In the South and in the East, it was the UFN to have established a strong, although not impenetrable defensive line, which started in the Italian Alps and followed all the German border until Memel, in Ostpreussen. Germany was a powerful nation, yet very limited, in front of the two foes that had to face. It was nonetheless a struggle for survival: either Europe would be German, or Germany won't be at all.

Anna Clément entered the war room in that moment, seeing Giulio concentrated on the military maps: "Hi, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing important… I really need some fresh air, actually." Giulio stood up and and headed towards the door.

"May I go with you?" Asked Anna.

"Sure."

"I was wondering… do you remember when we were in Africa?"

"With the EU Army, of course… why?"

"Nothing special, I just found myself thinking about it. It was an interesting time, despite everything."

"I agree, there were some memorable moments. Although I doubt that I will ever manage to remember it for something else that is not the day in which I received the news on Euphie's death."

"It does still hurt, isn't it?" Asked Anna.

"A lot... she, my father, Guinevere, I lose all the people to whom I am more attached, is almost as if I was destined to loneliness."

"Don't be so negative, Giulio." Said Anna. "You still have all your team from the W-0, including me and Ayano, you have your Generals, your cousin Philippe... your mom and your sister... where are they?"

"In Modena, Anna, they are still in Modena. They told me the other day that the police has forbidden them to move from the city."

"Oh... but you'll see, they will be safe."

"Let's hope so." They went to the top of a tower, from where they could see the castle, under reconstruction and the Black Forest, that surrounded it by any side.

"It's a very nice place." Observed Giulio.

"Oh yes, although a bit isolated... at least for a Parisiénne like me." Answered Anna.

"I can see your point." Answered Giulio. "I grew up for most of my life in a castle in Vermont, near the Canadian border. It was like here, in the middle of the mountains, so for me is somehow normal and even familiar."

"Oh, yes... Back in France most of wealthy families have a chateau. It's funny because they made a revolution against the nobility and confiscated the lands and estates of this group, then they took them for themselves and started imitating the old aristocracy." Anna spoke as if her family escaped this group, which was far from being the truth.

"Imitated only the worst elements, at least in my view."

Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"I have never been a person for politics. I have always liked more engineering and coming to that part, I prefer to leave it to you and the others."

"It's a wise decision." Said Giulio with a laugh. "Don't drink the poison if you don't need to."

"Ah... there were two other things I wanted to show you." Said Anna as if she had forgot them.

"Sure, I am listening."

She took two documents from a folder.

"One of them is this one: an exoskeleton for the infantry, I started designing it last night."

Giulio started examining the document. "Interesting... really interesting."

"It came to my mind because I have been considering that the introduction of the frames, almost ten years ago, have made any other military unit almost hopeless against them. However, frames are expensive and it's not easy to produce many of them, which is one of the limits we are facing right now. So I have developed this sort of armour, smaller and less equipped than a frame, but highly resistant and that gives to the soldier enough mobility to challenge a frame, although there will always be a certain disadvantage... yet it could solve our problem in the short term and my dad's industries could quickly produce thousands of them."

"That's fantastic!" Exclaimed Giulio. Indeed, if they could mobilise twice the army the were able to mobilise at that moment to face Britannia and the UFN, this would have made all the difference. "Can you give me a copy of this? I want to propose it at the Triumviratum and then at the Reichstag. How will you call it, by the way?"

"The armour? I think I will name it Roland, it's quite evocative."

"Definitely, and what's the other thing you had in mind?"

"Well, I was studying past attempts to create weapons of mass destruction. I know that the Britannia have recently developed the FLEJA, which are not so easy to copy, besides that our reserves of Sakuradite are very limited, so I was studying how to do it with other minerals and here's what I found. I will leave these documents with you."

"Thank you..." Said Giulio already concentrated at looking at the documents. Their content was very interesting, as they were showing that there were ways to frabricate weapons of mass destruction not only from Sakuradite, but also from Plutonium, Uranium, Hydrogen and Neutrons.

"Fascinating." Commented Giulio. "I know that during the 1950s and 60s Britannia and other countries tested few of these, although in the end they abandoned the projects. Now, it would be hard for us, at this moment, to afford most of these, besides maybe the Hydrogen and the Neutrons."

"As a tactic weapon, I would suggest the neutron bom, that has fascinated me, now for the mass destruction, then we can produce some of the H Bomb. I am not sure if dad will be happy about using more of his industries for that, but I would love to see one of these exploding." Answered Anna.

"I hope we are not causing your father too many losses..."

"He is just complaining that Britannia and the UFN nationalised his industries in France and Poland, but he is still making money with all your orders, so never mind."

"If you say so. By the way, let's return to the war room, soon the other generals and the Triumviri should come here."

"Perfect! May I stay, so I can show them my projects."

"You may not, Anna, you must stay." Answered Giulio as they started descending again the stairs.

* * *

 **18th of June, 2018,**

 **Sanssouci Palace, Potsdam, Kingdom of Prussia**

Both the projects presented by Anna were quickly approved by the other two Presidents and even by the Reichstag, making her begin her researches and experiments. In the meantime, the global situation was giving no sign of improvement and it was now clear that war would have broken out at any moment.

On the 18th of June, after registering an unusually high military activity on the border between the UFN and Euro Britannia, an emergency meeting was called in Berlin.

"Soon, very soon, we will be in a very different world" Were the world with which Giulio opened the meeting, that counted with the participation of the King of Prussia, the Archduke of Austria, all the main military leaders, the Clément family, Ayano and the Dukes of Orleans.

In the meeting were addressed the last details of the Werwolf Plan, the plan with which Giulio hoped to quickly defeat or surround the main Britannian and Federal forces, taking over as much as possible of Europe. There were some limitations as far as the number of troops available was concerned and Giulio hoped to have the time to see the armours ready, but nonetheless, if such was the situation, they had to react to it.

Following the meeting, Giulio gathered in a less formal way with the King Friedrich, Archduke Ferdinand, Ayano, Anna and Philippe under a gazebo in the garden, having some cold drink.

"If I may, Lady Kosaka." Started at some point the Archduke. "The other day you shocked the whole Government by proposing that they should deport all the Eleven... ehm Japanese into labout camps, together with other non-German or at least non-European ethnicities."

"You want to know why?" Asked back Ayano.

"If you don't mind."

"First of all for their safety, once that in the ghettos they were too easy targets, in second place because in the cities they are being completely useless and are committing crimes, generating tensions with the Germans and doing all this kind of things and having been member of a gang for a good part of my life I know that it is like that, finally because they don't belong in Germany or anywhere else in Europe, so we should proceed with their expulsion."

The response, however, left the Archduke even more perplexed.

"But when you say 'they', this means that you do not include yourself in this category, although you are Japanese?"

"The category of the Japanese that steal, commit crimes, flees from their country in the moment of the need? I belonged to it against my will, but this was not the Japan that I was taught to love. My father, the Count Ishiro Kosaka, taught me to love the Land of Yamato, to respect and venerate the Tenno, the Kami and to always remember my ancestors and origins. This was my ideal Japan. Yet the Japan that I have met in a Dutch ghetto was a reality of marginalised people, easy on drugs and alcohol, violent, a reality of gangs, criminals of every kind and people living in miserable conditions. Well, I reject this Japan and I have no sympathy towards those that represent it."

Such were harsh words that managed to surprise even Giulio. Indeed, he never treated the "Elevens" kindly, but never even thought about a measure like the one Ayano had proposed and even convinced the Federal Government to approve.

"Well, maybe it's the case to change argument." Proposed King Friedrich, noticing the awkward silence. "Giulio, why don't you tell us about your views, I mean, you keep talkning about creating a new civilisation..."

"Yes." Answered Giulio. "A new civilisation, based on the values of the Old Europe. I mean, the more Classic values, _Romanitas, Mos Maiorum_ _, Imperium_ and _Pax Deorum._ Funnily, although nobody noticed, I am taking everybody there: in Germany, I am have exploited the nationalistic usage of Paganism to fill that cult with Classical principles and now it is being forced into the populatio in substitution to the old Cult of Reason and soon, after having liberated Europe, I will begin a true cultural and spiritual revolution, once that I will have the means. We will be the antithesis to the Leviathan that will come out from the clash between Britannia and the UFN."

"Wait chér cousin." Intervened Philippe. "What is that you call Leviathan that will come up? A Synthesis?"

"Are you all familiar with Hegelian Dialectics?" Asked Giulio, everybody besides Ayano nodded.

"I am so ignorant!" She exclaimed with some frustration.

"It's not the end of the world, we all are. So basically, Hegelian Dialectics are a model that sees history as a constant clash between a thesis, that tends to be an established power or model or philosophy and an antithesis, which is something challenging this model. The result of this clash is a Synthesis, which is something coming out from such clash. Now, whatever this might be, it will be different from both."

"So you say that Britannia is the thesis and the UFN the antithesis... and what will come out from this?"

"Who knows, Britannia is an elitist and aristocratic power, the UFN a democracy, maybe the result will be tyranny? Whatever will be, upon the success of the Werwolf, we shall be its antithesis."

"Do you think the dialectic will end at some point? Or even better, do you want to do it?" Asked Anna, who had grown curious about the topic.

"No and no. The end of history might seem appealing and it's exactly what Zero, Charles, Schneizel, the Empress of China, the EU elites, Napoleon and anyone else wanted to achieve. It's the natural calling of an Empire to do so, but it's such a good thing that it always fails."

"Why you say that? Wouldn't be better if the world was unified? We would progress more and have better standards of life, without wars, suffering etc."

"That's exactly why, Anna. We would be turned into mediocre beings whos only finality in life would be to eat until exploding. You see, the existence of dialectic, of conflict and suffering are the motors and the fuel of human ambition and fuel, which is necessary for evolution, that's what brings improvement, not for nothing Marinetti defined war as 'the only hygiene of the world'. It is fundamental for human existence."

Anna Clément reflected on those words for some time.

"This is very Britannian as a concept, but makes sense, even the brightest Empire must be constantly challenged and forced into struggle, or it will fall into mediocrity, degenerate and fall apart. In some way, the history of Ancient Rome teaches us exactly that."

"Talking about that, guys, look at this: according to Reuters Britannia has mobilised all its best forces in Area 11, including most of the Knights of Round while Euro Britannia is reinforcing its borders and conducting air and naval exercises. Here they even speculate about war in 72 hours." Announced Philippe.

Giulio made his usual cruel smile and triumphantly took his drink.

"Ladies and gentlemen, to Marinetti!"

He just had the time to drink that Admiral Borghese reached them.

"This is for everybody, please you should come inside, there is something you should see."

As they entered, Borghese brought them in a lounge where a TV was turned on Deutsche Welle, where there was an extraordinary edition of the TV News addressing a meeting of the UFN General Assembly.

"That must be Kaguya." Observed Ayano pointing at the girl speaking in the Assembly.

"She is so young..." Observed Ferdinand.

"She is about to begin my ascension." Observed Giulio satisfied.

In the Assembly, Kaguya was giving her speech: "Members of the Federation, as you all know, the country that I represent, the United States of Japan, is under the occupation of a foreign power: the Holy Britannian Empire."

"Pathetic." Said Ayano when she heard the name United States of Japan.

The speech continued: "In function of my powers as First Chairwoman of the Federation and according to our Constitution, that guarantees the unity and indivisibility of our Federation, I am here to request the General Assembly to authorise a formal Declaration of War against Britannia and immediately deploy the Order of the Black Knights to liberate Japan from Britannian colonial rule."

"Now they vote." Pointed out Borghese, lighting his pipe.

The 721 elected members of the General Assembly of the UFN (each country had a number os seats based on population) voted in favour of Kaguya's motion with an overwhelming majority. The Britannian Embassy in Peking would have been communicated of their decision on that same day.

"And so the dances officially begin." Announced Giulio lighting a cigar. "Time to celebrate, as our war begins. By the way, let me call the Director of Deutsche Welle, I want this country to welcome the war with Vivaldi's _Arma, Caedes, Vindictae, Furores._ "

"It's just fascinating how you are able to turn something like a war into something aestethic with your romanticism." Observed Anna.

"Yet it's only thanks to your inventions that my wars are true masterpieces and each of my commanders can express at best his artistic talent."

And it was in this way, joyful and accompanied by songs and celebrations that in the Summer of 2018, Germany was entering a war that would have changed the destiny of humanity.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I hope that so far you are enjoying the reading and that the story has remained interesting. In the current moment of the story, in the canon we would be just about the Second Assault on the Tokyo Settlement, the one in which the FLEJA is used.

In the previous chapter there was a confrontation between Giulio and Lelouch, I have to admit that it was not easy for me to do it, but I tried to respect the personality of Lelouch as much as I could, in depicting him and his reaction. Yet I am still welcoming suggestions about possible changes. There are also some other characters that should become more present: that Lady Colloredo-Mansfeld, that was present only in one scene and of course C.C., that more forward in the story will have a greater interaction with Giulio.

The song that is mentioned in the end of this chapter is the Overture of the Oratorio _Juditha Triumphans_ , by Antonio Vivaldi, which celebrates the Venetian victory in the Siege of Corfu. So again, this is one of my many historical references in the story.

If you have any criticism, questions or suggestion I am open to them and don't hesitate in expressing them, I will gladly take them in consideration. I hope you are enjoying the reading and that will keep following through the next chapters.


	24. Reconquista

To the declaration of war, followed a very quick mobilisation from both the side of Britannia and of the UFN. The latter was very quick in beginning its offensive against the Empire, attacking the Dominion of Euro Britannia from Eastern Europe, Central Asia and Mongolia and landing in Japan, with most of the forces, commanded direcly by Zero; in Africa, the UFN attacked Britannia from its member-States in Eastern Africa, putting the Empire in serious difficulty.

In Germany, the Armed Forces were preparing for the Operation Werwolf. The Wehrmacht, with the Reiches Heer, the Landswehr, the Kriegsmarine, the Luftwaffe, the Legion and the Freikorps were all mobilised on the borders, preparing for an operation that could only know either full victory or full defeat, with consequent invasion of Germany. Foreseeing the last scenario, many local authorities had also started arming civilians in what were called _Volkssturm_ , units that in case of invasion would have conducted the last resistance or even guerrilla. Raising after three centuries of foreign domination, Germany was now determined not to surrender under any condition.

As the war started all over the world, Giulio began to travel across the country with the other Presidents, they went to inspect the troops and ensure that the commanders were all prepared. Everywhere they would travel, they would find a climate of tension and nervousness among soldiers and officers, while some of those in the highest positions would even be rather pessimistic. Only exceptions were the Iron Guard, the Blue Division and few other units made up by experienced veterans, who could hardly wait for action. After making all the needed visits, they finally reached the Schloss Wewelsburg, from where they would have coordinated the Operation Werwolf.

* * *

 **21st of June, 2018, 21:00h**

 **Schloss Wewelsburg, Kingdom of Prussia**

The war room was filled with commanders and operators, there was a huge agitation as the last preparations for the operation were being made. When Giulio entered the room, everybody stood up and saluted him.

"I have just been on the phone with the King of Serbia and I managed to ensure his neutrality." He said to the King of Prussia and the Archduke of Austria.

"Perfect, I was right now taking care of the Western Sector, while Fritz was taking care of the East." Informed Archduke Ferdinand, referring to King Friedrich.

"And what's the situation? Ferdinand?" Asked Giulio.

The Archduke started explaining: "Well, the Kriegsmarine is ready to block the ports that you asked: Rotterdam, Amsterdam, Ostend, Calais and Dieppe, as by plan. The Luftwaffe, commanded by General Manfred von Richthofen, will begin the raids in the Netherlands and Belgium as soon as we will give the order and the Dutch Army seems to be preparing for war but they have no chances. Also, I have placed Field Marshal Werner von Witzleben in charge of the whole land operation."

"Amazing, you will tell Admiral Borghese to begin the mobilisation of the Kriegsmarine in fifteen minutes. Now it's your turn, Friedrich."

"Well, I have concentrated the troops in the Brenner, as you requested, for the Southern Sector. For the Eastern, I have left the Countess Kosaka in charge for the Polish sector and the Duke of Orleans in charge for Hungary, Slovakia and Slovenia."

"And who will invade Bohemia?"

"Field-Marshal Guderian. Also the Iron Guard will attack in Poland and the Blue Division in Hungary."

"Hmm... I'm not fully happy with that, but fine. What about the Baltic?"

"The Second Fleet, commanded by Ludwig von Reuter should strike at the UFN and Euro Britannian Fleets at once, since these are facing each other in the Kattegat. We should be able to surround them there and destroy both at once."

"Von Reuter is an expedienced admiral, but he need to be careful anyway: on the sea, the UFN might not do much, but Euro Britannia has the very modern Albion Classes, two carriers of the Nimitz Class and has inherited the naval tradition from Britannia." Observed Giulio while listening. He new that while a limited success could have been enough in the West, for now, in the East they needed a total victory."

"Also there's more: I have assigned the invasion of Denmark to Archduke Francesco von Habsburg-Este and the landing in Finland to General Friedrich Rommel."

"Who?"

"Friedrich Rommel, a very young General coming from the EU Army, from Wurttemberg. He seemed very qualified to me."

"I don't know him, I've never heard of him when I was in service in the EU and if he makes a disaster it will be your responsibility."

"Yes, Sir."

Taking his seat, Giulio called Ayano through the video call.

"Hey Ayano, everything is fine there?"

"Yes Giulio, everything goes well and there?"

"It's a bit of a mess, but we are ready, just more five minutes. I feel so nervous."

"Me too, after all, regardless of what will happen, our lives are going to change after this."

"Exactly. By the way, I've heard that in charge of the defence of Poland there is a certain Tokugawa Yukio, a Japanese noble and that some 7,000 soldiers are Japanese."

"The intelligence just confirmed this information to me." Was the reply by Ayano, with some indifference.

"Is it a problem for you? I mean, you will be killing other Japanese and these are real soldiers, from Japan, not like the others. We are still in time to transfer you..."

"No way Giulio, I will stay here, defeat Tokugawa and crush all the UFN soldiers, including the Japanese. I have a duty towards you and towards Germany and my sense of honour imposes me to comply with it until the end."

Giulio nodded. "Thank you, I really appreciate your loyalty."

"And I appreciate your friendship... Now, if I am not mistaking, the attack in the West should just have started."

Giulio raised his head to check the other commanders, they were all looking at him.

"What the Hell are you waiting? You idiots! Begin Werwolf West, now!"

In the screen, he could see Ayano laughing, having seen his reaction.

"Starting five minutes late." He said. "I hate delays."

"I should get ready, then, I don't want to be the cause of an incident." Said Ayano.

"And I will keep an eye on these stupid commanders." Replied Giulio. "I will call you later."

The Operation Werwolf was starting at 21:20 of the 21st of June of 2018, with a blockade on Dutch and French ports containing naval military units and airstrikes on the Netherlands and Belgium. The airstrikes lasted more or less one hour, destroying most of the Dutch and Britannian air force in the region and several military structures and equipments. Afterwards, took place the land invasion, simultaneously on both the Netherlands and Belgium (controlled by Britannia). The Republic of the Netherlands attempted to oppose some resistance against the Wehrmacht, but counting mostly on the obsolete Panzer Hummels had its forces very quickly destroyed by the Germans and its cities overrun. In Belgium, while the Britannians had a sizable Army Group, under the command og General Haig, they made the mistake of deploying most of it in the Ardennes and in Liége, were the first German attack was taking place. As a result, having the German Army quickly crossed the Netherlands, it found no difficulties in entering the country from Anvers, conquering Bruxelles then taking most of the South, bypassing and surrounding the troops in the Ardennes and entering in France, by taking Lille, Dunkirk and Cambrai. All this by 01:30 in the morning.

The situation kept going according with the plans until approximately 23:30, when Admiral Borghese signaled an emergency.

"Wewelsburg, we have a problem: the Britannians have sent the whole 6th Fleet against us, we will need reinforcements soon."

"Here Galahad, I will do it as soon as possible, hold on."

Giulio turned at the other commanders.

"Gentlemen, we need to anticipate the attack at the Kattegat, is half of our fleet is destroyed, then the war in the sea will be lost."

There was some discussion, but most of the commanders were quick in seeing the seriousness of the situation, and authorised the anticipation of the attack at the Kattegat. The next move was now the strike in Eastern Europe.

"Operation Werwolf Ost begins now." Ordered Giulio.

"Wait a moment." Intervened Ayano in the videocall. "The number of UFN forces on the border are not yet below the number we established and they should still move more people to the East."

"Sorry, change of plans, we have got a problem in the West." Answered Giulio very quickly.

The attacks in the Eastern and Northern sectors started at once. Despite being in numerical inferiority, the UFN troops defended their positions with bravery, slowing the speed of the German operation.

Around 02:00 in the morning, assessing the situation, Giulio started growing worried: indeed, they were winning on both fronts, but not as much as he wished. In the West, the Britannians were now counterattacking in Alsace-Lorraine, trying to force the line on the Rhine and the advancing in Northern France had stopped around Saint Quentin. In the East, as expected, the UFN had concentrated the forces in Hungary and Poland, and now the Central Sector, commanded by the Duke of Orleans, was starting the offensive in the Sudetenland.

"Marshal Witzleben, are you stopping the offensive in Saint Quentin?" Asked Giulio, contacting the responsible for the West.

"Sir, the troops are getting tired and the Britannians are getting stronger."

"Can you try a last push towards Paris? At least if you have to stop, do it between Compiégne, Soissons and Reims. Above everything, take over Dieppe and capture the Britannian ships blocked there. This is of Absolute urgency."

"Yes sir, I will do my best."

He then turned at the Prussian King: "Friedrich, I want you to authorise now the landing in Finland."

Two more hours passed and now the morning was approaching. Little progress was made: In France, it was being hard for the Germans to keep advancing towards Paris, in the East, the Duke of Orleans found that the Sudetenland was very well defended and hardly penetrable, while in Hungary, after and initial advance, the Germans were stopped in the Danube. The only sectors in which there was a real success were the North and the South: in the first, the German Army had managed to successfully invade the Jutland and Southern Finland, while destroying the Britannian and UFN fleets in the ambush in the Kattegat. In the second, after forcing the Italian forces to concentrate at the Brenner, the Germans attacked the Italians in Caporetto, in Friuli-Venezia-Giulia, invading this region and then Veneto, stopping only on the Adige.

By that time, Giulio was feeling exhausted, drinking insane amounts of coffee to remain awake, it was probably one of the most tense nights in his whole life.

"I've never faced so much tension since at least the War in China, good Gods!" He said loudly.

In his screen appeared Ayano calling.

"Hi Ayano! How are you?"

"A bit tired." She yawned and stretched herself. "But fine. I will just have some coffee. I wanted to tell you that we have finally breached the UFN defensive line in the North and we are at ten minutes from Warsaw."

"Fantastic! You know what to do next, right?"

"I have ordered to begin already the Northern Offensive, to march on Tallin by the end of today and soon I will order the beginning of the other two: the Offensive on Minsk and the Offensive on Lemberg. It's funny because now that their line is broken and with most of their troops concentrated in the East it's being very easy to take over Eastern Europe."

"Very good, can you detach some troops and send the to Prague? We are having some troubles in the Sudeten."

"Sure."

"Amazing, I will reach you in Warsaw in...40 minutes, fine?"

"Fine."

Closing the call, Giulio left Ferdinand and Friedrich in charge and ordered to have his jet prepared. Given the ongoing of the operation, he had decided that the best thing to do was to conquer Saint Petersburg and force Euro Britannia to surrender, so to secure the East and then strike at the West.

* * *

 **22nd of June, 2018, 05:30 a.m.**

 **Frederic Chopin International Airport, Warsaw, Poland**

Just before the beginning of hostilities, the Airport of Warsaw was functioning normally. However, as the war with Britannia began, one of the first measures was to suspend some of the flights. As Poland was attacked by Germany too, however, all the flights were suspended, due to the no-fly zone imposed on Eastern Europe, leaving thousands of people blocked there, while a commando of Black Knights occupied the airport, for security reasons. In the morning of the 22nd of June, the commando left the airport in a hurry, being replaced shortly afterwards by the Wehrmacht, as Warsaw was taken.

Early in the morning, while the sun was rising, the misfortunate passengers in the airports, were surprised by two arrivals: first, that of the mobile base of Countess Ayano Kosaka and only ten minutes later by that of a jet of the Luftwaffe, bringing Duke Giulio von Poltava to the place.

As he arrived, Giulio was received by a car that transported him directly to the mobile base, where Ayano was waiting for him.

Arriving, Ayano received Giulio by hugging him and then together went upstairs to a dining room, for the breakfast.

"I am exhausted." Commented Ayano falling on a chair.

"Oh, you are not the only one... By the way, I know it's crazy, but can we already start moving to the North?"

"Sure. I was just waiting for you to tell me which sector we would follow." Replied Ayano sending the order to the second-in-command.

"Have you seen the last news?" She asked then to Giulio.

"Which ones?"

"About Japan. The Black Knights control now most of the Island and are fighting in Tokyo, it seems that at least four Knights of Round are there."

"Four?" Asked Giulio surprised. "Which ones?"

"The Knight of Six, the Knight of Three, the Knight of Ten and the Knight of Seven, according to our Intelligence, why?"

"I know them, all of them..."

"Really? Tell me more."

"Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three is a great friend of mine, although some of his manners annoy me a bit, he is a good person. I could also get along with Anya Alstreim, Knight of Six, although I've never trusted her."

"Why?"

"I suspected she was spying on me. Then I found out that likely she was not, but still, I had problem with her."

"And the other two?"

"I hated both. Suzaku once threatened me of death, with the complicity of Charles, Luciano Bradley instead tried to kill me and I almost returned the favour in front of the whole Euro Britannian nobility."

"Why?" Asked again Ayano, who found the latter information rather amusing.

"He slapped Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six in the face and called her 'slut'"

"And you, as a true Knight challenged him to duel? That's so romantic!"

"Yes, well... I felt I couldn't tollerate that."

"But why you acted this way? I mean, you just said you suspected that she was spying on you."

"Yet, I thought that what he did was too much."

"And so you went to save your dame..."

"If you want to put this way. I just hope that nothing happens to her and Gino in this battle, for the other two, they can go to Hell."

"Let's hope so, to be honest I have no sympathy for those guys claiming to be liberating my country, I almost prefer Britannia."

"I know, you are a die-hard monarchist." Joked Giulio.

"Well, I could learn this only with one person."

Giulio laughed at her reply.

"Milord, Milady, we would like you to come to the deck, there are some updates." Informed an officer entering the room.

In the deck, the officer showed them an updated map of the Northern Front, explaining what had happened:

"The Euro Britannian Army has defeated the Black Knights in Narva and is now invading Estonia, at the current pace, they should meet with our armies at the border with Latvia, probably in Valga."

"Then prepare them for the offensive. This evening we will have dinner in Saint Petersburg."

"With your permission, could I take the Germanicus and enter the battlefield?" Asked Ayano to Giulio.

"Sure, I wish I didn't left the Augustus back in Germany."

"I shall kill them for you."

"There's one last thing." Interrupted the officer. "The enemy forces consist of the Order of Saint Raphael and the Glinda Knights."

"The Glinda?" Asked Giulio with surprise.

"Something wrong?" Asked Ayano.

"Oh no... not at all, they are just special forces of the Empire... but don't worry, you will be fine."

Indeed, his concern was not about their capabilities, but rather about the ties he had with two leading figues of them: Princess Marrybell mel Britannia and Lady Oldrin Zevon.

* * *

 **22nd of January, 2018, 08:00 a.m.**

 **Somewhere near the Latvian-Estonian Border**

Despite the many setbacks and incidents, the Operation Werwolf seemed now to be going according to the plans. Reinforced by the fleet commanded by Von Reuter, Borghese was able to hold the Britannian Navy in the Northern Sea, although not to decisively defeat it. In France, the German Army managed to reach Compiégne, as asked by Giulio, by facing a Britannian defence that held each meter of French land, resulting in a very costly operation. In the North, the troops of General Rommel were able to secure Finland in German hands and were now pointing at Saint Petersburg. In the South instead, the Wehrmacht managed to also occupy Lombardy, before stopping the offensive. Finally, in the East, after defeating what was left of the Black Knights, the Germans and the Euro Britannians started fighting each other in Latvia, Belarus, Ukraine, Romania and Bosnia.

From his position in the mobile base, Giulio was directing the main German offensive on the Euro Britannians in Latvia. Having started more or less three hours earlier, the battle was turning to the German's advantage, although still undecided. One of his lucks was that some units of the Iron Guard, including the Lutzow Jager, were gathered there.

"Brigadier von Lutzow, strike at the centre of their formation."

"Colonel von Mackensen, take care of the Glinda."

"General Aldobrandini, flank them from the East."

"General de Turenne, intercept their counter attack."

Giulio was frenetically giving orders to all his commanders and trying to counter the enemy's moves. Whoever was the enemy commander, he was very competent and could regain ground at any moment.

* * *

Away from the command, in the battlefield, Ayano was following Giulio's orders, leading the troops and proving herself. She new well the Euro Britannians, from many battles she fought against them and now she was back, with a fierce smile and whispering "I'm back, guys".

Her first enemies were privates, but soon she went after the officers and then, wishing to prove herself, after the Glinda Knights. Giulio had told her to be careful, but she wished to prove her valour to everyone, including her commander and friend.

She found her first real opportunity to do so in the form of a Sheffield Eye, that was left uncovered by the other Glinda Knights. This was one of the most modern and efficient frames and to destroy it, would have certainly looked good for her. She then fired a few shots against it and then went for a melée engagement. The Sheffield was very quick and flexible, just as the Germanicus, giving her some difficulty and ultimately making most of their fight inconclusive.

"Oh fine, I had enough of you and this game." Said Ayano while preparing the cannon.

She then managed to distance herself enough from it and when the Sheffield started approaching, she fired with her cannon, turning it into a burning amount of mechanical pieces.

"Good job!" Exclaimed Giulio in the radio. "But careful, there's another one coming at hours 3."

Ayano turned at her right and prepared for another fight. This one was bigger than the other.

* * *

Amedeo's war had started more or less three days earlier, when the UFN declared war on Britannia. Now promoted General, he was already deployed in Narva, near the border, waiting for the worse. And this came in the form of a massive offensive by the Black Knights, under the command of General Wiktor Kaczinsky. For three days he had resisted bravely with his division and finally, when the Black Knights started being squeezed between the Euro Britannians and the Germans, he counterattacked and crushed them.

After advancing in Estonia, his next targed were now the Britannian rebels calling themselves "Germans" and commanded by his cousin, whose presence in the battlefield he ignored. Since the beginning, he was leading from the battlefield, thing had by now had left him exhausted and affected his abilities as commander. He was nonetheless being a formidable enemy for the Huns (as the Britannians referred to the Germans).

In battle, he was able to slaughter many enemy soldiers and officers, both from the regurlar Wehrmacht as well as from the Iron Guard. At some point, however, his attention was catched by a black frame, that with two cannons shots had destroyed the Sheffield piloted by Sokkia Sherpa, one of the Glinda Knights. Seeing that, he launched himself in battle against it.

The battle between the two was harsh and both were seriously damaging each other. When Amedeo had the impression of being about to penetrated the cockpit of the other frame with his sword, he contacted the pilot and on his screen appeared the imaged of a rather angered Japanese girl.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I am Sir Amedeo Farnese and I don't want anything special, besides seeing your face and knowing your name before killing you."

"Well, I am Countess Ayano Kosaka... But this will be your grave!"

As she said that, she managed to turn her frame, surprising Amedeo and cutting off one of the legs of the Totenkopf, as Amedeo's frame was called.

* * *

Ayano and Amedeo would likely have fought until one of them would have killed the other, wasn't for her having left open the communication with Giulio.

Thus, as he hear the name 'Amedeo Farnese', he ordered the mobile base to be brought there, disregarding any danger.

As he reached their position, he found both Amedeo and Ayano still fighting, with both frames almost destroyed and with Amedeo having now the advantage. He hurried to contact both: "Here is Giulio Galahad-Canossa, this is an open communication for both, cease the fight, please."

With some hesitation, both ceased the fight. Amedeo looked very surprised at the view of his cousin. "Giulio, were you here all the time, commanding this..."

"Oui, j'eté au command tout le temps!"

"Ah, now I see why I wasn't winning." He said with a laugh.

"And the lady against who you were fighting is Countess Ayano Kosaka, my second-in-command."

"We had the pleasure to meet each other earlier." Answered Ayano.

"Just to explain you the situation, he is my cousin in first degree." Said Giulio to Ayano.

"So wait, he is the brother of Guinevere?" Asked Ayano.

"Do you know Guinevere?" Asked Amedeo immediately.

"I've just seen her, but we never really talked."

"So well, Amedeo, since we are all friends here, what do you think of stopping this madness."

"First I want the truth about my sister."

Giulio made a pause. "Then, dear cousin, get out of that frame and meet me outside the mobile base."

The two met outside, in that battlefield whose ground now consisted of mud mixed with blood and that was constellated with destroyed frames, aircrafts and corpses.

Giulio was wearing a typical grey Prussian uniform, with tall boots, Pickelhaube Helmet and a long mantle. Amedeo was wearing the scarled pilot suit of his Order. The two greeted each other formally and afterwards Giulio managed to use his Geass to transfer his memories about Guinevere's death to Amedeo.

Receiving them, Amedeo had the impulse of crying, but repressed it, he had, after all, the same blood of Giulio.

"How do I know they are not false memories?" He asked.

"You don't think of me as being so miserable, do you?"

Amedeo nodded. "Fine." He said, still holding himself.

"Now please, let's stop this insanity." Insisted Giulio.

Amedeo returned to the Totenkopf and taking the radio, sent an open message to all the units, including enemies.

"To all the units, this is General Amedeo Farnese, I have just negotiated a surrender with the German commander, repeat, we surrender, cease all the hostilities, all the hostilities must cease from this moment."

He returned outside. The combats kept going for more a few minutes then the whole battlefield was dominated by an absolute, terrible silence, a silence of death.

Getting out from her frame, Ayano removed her helmet and reached Giulio and Amedeo.

"Giulio! I wanted to show you this."

As she said so, she took a military flag of the Black Knights, ruined by previous combats and she opened it on the ground. The three looked at it.

"I thought it would make a nice war trophy." She said.

"Indeed. It's an excellent war trophy." Answered Giulio. The three stood contemplating it.

With the Battle of Valga, as it remained known, the Operation Werwolf was concluded with a decisive German Victory. Had the blowing of the FLEJA in Tokyo not happened almost at the same time (few hours of difference), claiming 25 millions of lives at once, this would have certainly been remembered as the greatest massacre since the 1940-45 War.


	25. The Ascension of the new Caesar

**22nd of June, 2018, 14:00h,**

 **Latvian-Estonian Border**

The battle had finished some minutes before and through most of the frontline, the soldiers were now dismounting from their frames. Because of the surrendering with the Honour of the Arms, the Euro Britannians were not supposed to put down their weapons or flags. Only unit still fighting was the Glinda Knights, which under direct order of Princess Marrybel, would have kept fighting until the end.

Their aircraft, the Grandberry, a Caerleon Class, was seriously damaged and forced to land and now they, surrounded by the Iron Guard, were gathered around it for the last desperate resistance.

Commanding this desperate effort, the Head Knight, Lady Oldrin Zevon, knew perfectly well that what they were doing was like a sentence of death. Yet if such were the orders, she would have followed them till the end and died as a Britannian noble. There was nonetheless some bitterness in this death: Giulio was, after all a friend to her, or at least he used to be back in Pendragon and she would never expect him to be the responsible for her death. She still failed to understand why he had raised in rebellion against Britannia. He had everything he wished, he had the influence to change things from within, the respect of the aristocracy, yet he preferred to join Shin Hyuga and revolt against Britannia. It's true, maybe his story would have been different, after all, it would not be the first time that Charles would commit an injustice, but soon she would have been dead anyway and all this meaningless.

"How is Sokkia?" She asked calling the Grandberry.

"Recovering, she was lucky. But how are you there?" Answered Toto Thompson, her maid and now KMF Operator.

"We have lost other three knights, there are five of us left here."

As she said that, another knight was hit by a missile and his frame exploded, giving no chances for the survival of the pilot.

'Four now, soon it will be my turn.'

In that moment she saw, from the German lines, appearing a young officer, with apparently, a Prussian uniform.

Showing a white flag, the officer started walking in their direction.

"Cease fire!" Ordered Oldrin.

As he went closer, she could finally recognise Giulio.

"Who is in command of this unit?" Asked Giulio.

"Me. Colonel Oldrin Zevon." Replied her. He smiled.

"What a place for a meeting, eh? I think I would prefer the Victoria Park in Pendragon."

It was always strange to hear him making his jokes in the most tragic situations.

"I don't know what you find of funny in this situation, it's tragic."

"Oldrin, I want to ask you to stop this. You are surrounded and it's over."

"Better to die with honour than to live the rest of a life with such a stain. Isn't it your philosophy, after all?" Answered back Oldrin.

"But this would be a honourable peace."

"Giulio, do you realise that you are a traitor? There is no honour in surrendering to a traitor."

Giulio took a long breath.

"No, Oldrin, I haven't betrayed. I was arrested by Shin Hyuga and then forced to participate to an operation against the EU, that was still Britannia's enemy and Hyuga would have killed me anyway. Then Charles and his court just stripped me of all my titles and properties and declared me an outlaw, despite everything I did for the Empire."

"In Pendragon, they say that you and Guinevere had conspired with Shin to declare the independence."

"In Pendragon, Oldrin, there is an Emperor with dozens of concubines and hundreds of children that has ruined some of the most ancient families of his Empire, exiled a son of his and encourage the others to fight between themselves to reach the Throne. Is this the people you trust."

Oldrin made a pause, everything he was claiming was true.

"Oldrin, what's happening there? Why have you stopped fighting?"

This was Marrybel, who from Saint Petersburg was calling her.

"Sorry, Your Highness, but I am afraid we won't be able to resist any further."

"What? Surrendering to traitors and bandits?"

"Can you send me reinforcements? There should be the Gordon Highlanders, the Black Watch, the Gurkhas and the Coldstream Guard under your command in Saint Petersburg."

"You should try to fall back, as we are preparing to defend Saint Petersburg. Sorry."

"Impossible, I am surrounded and honestly, do you know who really is the traitor here?"

"Giulio is a traitor, a rebel and a rogue, there is no question on this." Answered Marrybel.

"He claims that your father has stripped him of all titles and dignity without any reason and that he did not betrayed."

"And you do believe him?"

"Well, not in principle, but this wouldn't be the first time he would act in such way..."

Marrybel by this point had lost her patience. "Now listen, if you want to go after what he says and surrender go on, this will be your problem. But be aware that by doing so, you will go against my orders and betray your country and you shall be treated as such." The Princess closed the call.

Oldrin was left in the silence of her frame, thinking about what to do. In front of her, in his Prussian uniform with the Pickelhaube Helmet, Giulio was waiting, calmly for his response. She took her decision.

"To all the units, you can put down your weapons, we surrendered."

As she left her frame, Giulio went in her direction and hugging her kissed Lady Zevon twice.

"Thank you Oldrin, I have already lost enough in this war."

* * *

 **22nd of June, 2018, 15:30**

 **Peter and Paul Fortress, Saint Petersburg, Euro Britannia**

"With the Germans crossing Estonia our best hopes are to defend around the perimeter of Saint Petersburg." Observed Lord Farnese.

In the war room at the Peter and Paul Fortress, were gathered him, the Viceroy Henry Velaines, Princess Marrybell, Lord Cecil Attlee, High Commissioner for the Order of Saint Michael, Admiral Lord Francis Nimitz and Lord Piero Visconti-Prasca, Chancellor of Euro Britannia.

"With my forces, combined with the two orders, we should be able to hold them for some time." Observed Marrybel. "Yet, with most of the Euro Britannian Army destroyed, if the Homeland doesn't send us reinforcement we shall have no hopes."

"But this depends on the result of the war in Japan." Said Velaines.

"We have just got an update." Announced Marrybel, looking at her computer. "And it says: Britannian Army defeated on every front. FLEJA exploded on Tokyo, 25 millions dead. Britannian Prime Minister, Prince Schneizel el Britannia seeking armistice with Black Knights."

She raised her head, looking at the shocked faces of all the others.

"Well... this... this means that our communication lines with the Homeland will be cutted." Observed Velaines.

"What's the situation on the Atlantic?" Asked Marrybel.

"I've just been updated." Answered Nimitz. "Looks like Admiral Nelson has recalled the 6th Fleet, after the Krauts managed to inflict them several losses... and this using EU ships!"

"To make things worse." Added Attlee. "Many troops of the Euro Britannian Defence Force and of the Order of Saint Raphael are defecting to join the German side. All this means that even with the Coldstream, the Highlanders, the Gurkhas and the Order of Saint Raphael, whatever we will do here will be pointless."

In that moment a colonel entered the room.

"Milords, Your Highness, with permission, I came to inform that the Gordon Highlanders had just been engaged North of Saint Petersburg by the German forces of General Friedrich Rommel."

Marrybell left herself fall on her chair.

"I never thought I would live to bear such a dishonour. Gentlemen, we have no choice but to order the evacuation of Saint Petersburg. We shall seek repair in Vladivostok. If we secure the Sakhalin Island we might still have some hope... how ironic, Britannia will fall not because of a more powerful foreigner enemy, but because of the treason of her own nobility!"

* * *

 **22nd of June, 2018, 17:00h**

 **Lomonosov, Dominion of Euro Britannia**

The German and defecting Euro Britannian forces were proceeding through the highway towards the Euro Britannian capital. During their whole trip through Estonia and then entering Russia, they found absolutely no resistance and were now passing through Lomonosov, at few kilometers from Saint Petersburg.

In the command room, Giulio and Oldrin had spent most of the trip talking and telling each other about their adventures. Giulio also told her about Guinevere's death, that saddened Oldrin, who was well acquainted with her. Oldrin also started telling Giulio about her changing feelings on Britannia.

"Few weeks ago I was in Spain for counterinsurgency activities with the Glinda Knights, and it was there that I started having my differences with Oldrin and the Britannian establishment. I might be biased because I've lived in Spain for a while but the Spaniards and the Portuguese are not different from us, I mean, they are Europeans, we have European origins, yet we named their land Area 24 and treated them as any other colonial population, then they rebelled and their cause seemed to me to be right."

"I can see your point, Britannia unfortunately tends to be often like that."

"But there was more, I saw some figures within our aristocracy, like Luciano Bradley, who made me really question the essence of it. Shouldn't we protect the weak and bring justice? Then why does Charles rules with an iron fist? Why did he destroyed all the old nobility in favour of a bunch of social climbers?"

"Politics, Oldrin, just that."

"Yes, but he was destroying the very essence of the Empire."

"I know, Britannia was founded by fleeing European nobles, who wanted to create an alternative to the revolutionary order that had dominated their land, unfortunately at some point their project degenerated into an individualistic and materialistic tyranny. But now my question, why didn't you revolted earlier?"

"Because, Giulio, I still had a certain attachment to Marrybell and to my team, other than my sense of duty. So I preferred to stay."

"I understand you, it's a valid reason. Is Sokkia feeling better, by the way?"

"Oh yes, she didn't had anything serious and even said that found Ayano quite attractive."

"What?" Asked Giulio with some shock.

"You should have seen the scene, Sokkia started saying some provocative things and Ayano became red like a tomato."

"Oh..." Both them started laughing as Oldrin went on describing some of the things she said.

* * *

Downstairs, in a lounge instead, Amedeo and Ayano had the opportunity to know better each other and since the beginning of the trip they had been talking between themselves.

"(...) So but in the end where did you met my cousin?" Asked Amedeo. "Was it in the Wesswolf?"

"No, it was actually much before, when the unit was formed and I was recruited, but of course, back then I was a rebellious recruit taken from a French Banlieue and he was a General, and a harsh one."

"I see and since the battle at the Weisswolf you had been following him..."

"Yes, I didn't wanted to follow my comrades to live with the gypsies, I saw no glory in that and descending from Samurais you can imagine that I take this seriously."

"You descend from Samurais? It must be a reason for pride for you."

"I honestly started caring more now, after joining Giulio because he cares a lot about nobility, honour and all these things but before, when I used to steal tourists in Amsterdam... I had other concerns."

"Oh I see." Said Amedeo with a laugh. "At times I ask myself how much we should give importance to those things. For instance, Giulio thinks that you must know where you came from to accomplish anything worth and that you must honour your ancestors. He also gets mad at nobles that disregard their roots or dishonour them through inappropriate behaviour."

"And you?" Asked Ayano.

"I think that these things might have some importance, but that you should focus more on making your own way."

"Not so long ago I would have thought the same way and even seen the nobility as a form of pettiness. Yet now I was realising that an individual is made of influences coming from the environment around him and that if you have a family and if your family has the privilege of having a great history, then you should value it and let the influences coming from it to guide to you be like your ancestors. It's funny that since I have joined the Iron Guard I have even started worshipping my ancestors, as we use in Shintoism."

"Maybe you're right... I should stop listening to my friends that vote for the Whigs." Said Amedeo after some thought.

"We have stopped." Observed Ayano looking outside the window.

* * *

The troops had stopped at the gates of Saint Petersburg. To stop them was Lord Andrea Farnese and 50 Guards of the Imperial Order of Saint Raphael Archangel.

"Salut, Andrea!" Said Giulio leaving the mobile base and rising his right arm.

"Greetings, Giulio." Answered Andrea. His expression was immovable, stoically serious, as he often was.

"I intend to enter Saint Petersburg with the Army."

"I know."

"Are you going to oppose me?"

"No, you can pass, I was just here to surrender. All the military and government officials besides the Chancellor has fled. You won't find any resistance."

"Thank you, Andrea. Ah, before I enter I wanted to say that I had no fault in the fate of Guinevere... I tried to protect her until the end."

Andrea Farnese closed his eyes for a moment, than he reopened them and maintained his expression.

"Please, go, go enjoy your victory and leave me alone."

Giulio ordered to have a white horse brought to him and then, disposing his troops for parade, began the triumphal entrance in the Euro Britannian Capital.

* * *

The German forces and the defecting Euro Britannians entered Saint Petersburg at the sound of the Hohenfriedberger Marsch and amidst the acclamation of the population, took over the main public and military building of the city, raising on them the German Flag. Quickly, the city was in German hands without having been fired a shot.

As soon as this was done, Giulio called all the Euro Britannian nobles to the Court, in the Winter Palace, demanding that they would come in ceremonial attire. Obviously, this demanded time as most of the heads of noble houses were either on the front, or in their fiefs around the Dominion or still in their villas in Pavlosk, which made possible to have the gathering only later, around 21-22.

Around that time, the Court was finally ready. The nobles, gathered, were using the ceremonial attires bearing the insignia of their rank, while the representatives of the bouregoisie (all them owners of the main Euro Britannian and European industries) were wearing smokings with eventual decorations that they might have received, also present were some important German Generals coming from the EU, such as Rommel.

The event was to be transmitted on all the national TVs, where it was announced by the sounding of the Russian patriotic song "Slav'sya!". The first image that would then be seen was that of the St. George's Hall full of all the people invited, ready to receive the new ruler.

"I want to sleep." Complained Ayano, who was sitting in the first line, close to the King of Prussia and that of Saxony.

"Me too, where does he finds energy to organise such things after everything that happened?" Echoed Oldrin.

"I think we should thank our dear Anna Clément." Answered Amedeo, who was just told about the implants that Giulio had received.

"There are no evidences of correlation between my implants and Giulio's behaviour, for your information." Answered Anna from the line behind.

The Master of Ceremony entered the hall and stopping in front of the Throne, addressed the presents.

"Honourable Lords of the Dominion of Euro Britannia, Illustrious Representatives of the Burgers, upon the fall of the Regency of the Excellent Viceroy Lord Henry Augustus Velaines, Grand Duke of Verance, I am presenting before you his successor, the Right Honourable Lord Giulio Galahad-Canossa, Co-President of the German Federation, Duke of Poltava, Count of Crimea and Baronet Galahad-Canossa. I invite all of you to stand up to salute him."

As he was announced, Giulio arrived on the Viceroyal Carriage at Palace Square, wearing, this time, an Imperial Russian attire.

There he was greeted by Lord Farnese, General Guderian, Baron Richthofen (commander of the Luftwaffe) and Admiral Borghese, as by military protocol. The Viceroyal Guard saluted him and with his commanders behind, he started walking through the red carpet, entering the Palace and going towards the St. George's Hall. The orchestra played Tchaikovsky's _Festival Coronation March_ _._

Giulio and his Generals finally entered the room and all the presents presented their swords. Crossing the whole hall, Giulio took his place on the Throne that once belonged to the Russian Emperor, while the generals took their seats in front of him. The music stopped. He remained silent for a couple of minutes, waiting to have everyone attention. He was feeling quite nervous, after all this was the moment for which he waited for so long: the moment in which he would finally give the change to Charles and his family.

Calmly, he removed his helmet and gave it to a page.

"Lords of the Realm, exponents of the industrial elites, thank you for coming.

I do not wish to be received here today as a conqueror, but rather as a liberator. On one side, I have liberated Europe from the yoke of Britannian occupation force and of an elite, heir of the French Revolution, that in a last effort to save its status had joined the Federation of Nations, the political entity created by the terrorist Zero and his puppet Kaguya Sumeragi. On the other, I am here in the capital of the Dominion of Euro Britannia to liberate it from the abusive and tyrannical administration from Pendragon.

As a founder of this Dominion, I do recall well the spirit with which we left the Homeland to come here, almost a year ago. We came here to renew. To renew the Old Europe, from where our ancestors had fled three centuries ago and cleanse it from the decadent and corrupting forces of merchants and usurers.

Unfortunately, we fell in the hands of a selfish tyrant such as Shin Hyuga first and then in those of the commissioners appointed by that other tyrant that Charles zi Britannia is, from who we are tonight asserting our independence.

Milords, it is with this proposal that I have marched throughout half of Europe in these two days, the proposal of declaring the independence of Euro Britannia. Therefore, according to the Rule of the Acclamation, an ancient Britannian custom used for the last time in 1215 under King Oswin XV zi Britannia, I submit here to your acclamation, the Unilateral Declaration of Indepencence. Here we state:

1st_ That from this moment onwards, all the ties between the Dominion of Euro Britannia and the Holy Britannian Empire are broken.

2nd_ That all the powers and prerogatives of the Euro Britannian House of Lords are to be restored.

3rd_ That the Dominion of Euro Britannia will form, together with the German Federation, a new entity, which shall be named Holy Roman Empire.

4th_ That the Rt. Hon. Lord Giulio Galahad-Canossa, 1st Duke of Poltava shall assume the title of Regent of the Holy Roman Empire, temporarely.

5th_ That the Britannian Church is to be banished from all the lands and dominions of the Holy Roman Empire.

6th_ That given their support, the Imperial Orders of Saint Raphael and Saint Michael will pledge loyalty to the Roman Regency."

Giulio had finished his speech, in the Hall fell the silence. All the presents stood, looking at him, as if confused by such radical proposals. He started considering the dangerous option of using the Geass on all them to accept his proposals.

Seeing how the situation was turning, however, Oldrin Zevon, sitting in the first line stood up and shouted:

"All Heil Galahad!"

"All Heil Galahad!"

Soon also Ayano and Amedeo followed her example, and then those sitting next to them. As the Five German Kings did that, then, all the others nobles raised and acclaimed their new leader. As this acclamation was taking place, all over the lands controlled by those loyal to Giulio, the flag of Euro Britannia was being lowered and replaced by the red flag with the golden Imperial Eagle holding the Fasces Lictoriae. Renewed, Rome was rising again.


	26. Grand Bal de l'Indépendence

The day that followed the Unilateral Declaration of Independence was characterised by military parades and celebration all over the territories of the new Roman Empire. This Empire, while did not yet included Rome, had already under its control Northern France, most of Central and Eastern Europe, the regions of Lombardy and Veneto, the Anatolian Peninsula, the Caucasus, Russia and parts of Central Asia, only stopping in the Russian Far East, where the Dominion of Euro Britannia, with its headquarters in Vladivostok, was still trying a last, desperate resistance.

Despite the formal recognition of the independence of the United States of Japan by Britannia and the withdrawal of all the Britannian forces from Japan, Euro Britannia had immediately proceeded with the occupation of the Sakhalin Islands that, should it have fallen under Japanese and by extension UFN control would have permanently cut off Vladivostok from receiving supplies from the homeland.

In the meantime in Japan, while Britannia was retreating from its former colony, Prince Schneizel el Britannia, Britannian Prime Minister, was launching the seeds for a cooperation between the Empire and the Federation. These seeds were the revelation to the leadership of the Black Knights that Zero was actually Lelouch vi Britannia, a Britannian Prince, thing that brought them to betray him and attempt to capture him, from which he only escaped thanks to Rolo, who sacrificed his life to save him. With Lelouch apparently liquidated, the two imperial nations, Britannia and the UFN, could however turn their eyes on their new common enemy: the Holy Roman Empire.

* * *

 **23rd of June, 2018, 09:00 a.m.**

 **Vladivostok Fortress, Vladivostok, Euro Britannia**

While the Unilateral Declaration of Independence was made the previous night, minor hostilities between loyalist forces and rebels had ceased only that morning. The last Euro Britannian troops had retreated in the Russian Far East, more specifically in Transamur, Amur, Kamchatka and Yakutia, where they would have waited for reinforcement to retake the lands lost to the rebellion.

In the Vladivostok Fortress, the Viceroy Velaines, Princess Marrybell mel Britannia, Lords Attlee and Nimitz and Lord Maurice Ragland, Imperial High-Inspector for the Euro Britannian Far East, were assessing their situation, deciding what to do.

Lord Attlee was the first to relate about the catastrophic state of the ground forces.

"The Order of Saint Raphael, with its Grand Master has defected, 90% of the Order of St. Michael have also defected, afte the Supreme Council declared that I had no authority over it. As far as the Euro Britannian Defence Force is concerned, between 75 and 80% has also defected, joining the rebels, all this makes the force under my command being of few tens of thousands of men, having lost most of the bases, including important arsenals, in other words, we are barely able to defend what is left."

It was then Princess Marrybel to take the word.

"My situation is not much better. To begin, the Glinda Knights have defected, against all expectatives, they have not only surrendered, but also joined the Roman side, as the images have showed, with Lady Zevon and Lord Galahad at the Winter Palace. The Gordon Highlanders, who fought north of Saint Petersburg were destroyed by the German Army, having still 10% of the force. The Coldstream, the Black Watch and the Gurkhas instead were successfully evacuated, which was already a success. These forces should help in defending our new positions, but even with that it will be hard to recover the lands lost."

"There is still my Territorial Defence Force." Observed Lord Ragland. "There are around 50,000 men there, but it functions as territorial militia and would hardly be successful in an offensive campaign against the rebels."

"What about the Navy?" Asked Velaines to Admiral Nimitz.

"The Pacific Fleet is in full force and can still count on the support of the 7th Britannian Fleet. However the Baltic Fleet was decimated by the Germans and what was left of it was captured by them, only the cruisers Venus, Carolus Imperator and Europa have managed to escape and are now heading to Greenland. In the Black Sea, instead, the Black Sea Fleet, commanded by Admiral Jacopo Contarini announced its defection and joined the rebels. This gives to them the control over five aircraft carriers, if we count that of the German Navy and a naval force powerful enough to secure under their control the Mediterranean, the Baltic and the Northern Sea."

"So at least we can count on a still operational navy, if you all agree, I would now contact Prince Schneizel to know what we might receive from Pendragon."

As nobody objected, Schneizel el Britannia, who was still in Japan, was contacted by them and received the updates on their situation.

"With the forces that you have right now." Started Schneizel after receiving the updates. "You should try to protect your coasts and the area until the South China Sea. If you intend to purge officers, which would be advisable, given the circumstances, I might send you new ones from the reserves. On land instead, I need you to hold on your positions for now, but I will be sending a new army group and possibly two Knights of Round. For the time, I also want my sister to take full control of Euro Britannia."

"If I may" Asked Velaines. "His Majesty the Emperor is already aware of these your decisions?"

"His Majesty the Emperor, Lord Velaines, has disappeared yesterday night and nobody knows about where he might be, neither he had left any orders."

* * *

 **23rd of June, 2018, 16:00h**

 **Peterhof Palace, Peterhof, Holy Roman Empire**

Giulio was exhausted. Despite having went to sleep right after the Proclamation of Independence the previous night, he had to be up early on the following day, since he had to start organising the new State and attend some official ceremonies, especially the military parade that took place in Saint Petersburg. The other, more important task, was to reorganise the Imperial Government, where to merits and competence he had also to combine the need to compromise with powerful vassals, thing that brought him to place Grand Duke Alexei Romanov as Chancellor and the more trusted Prince Metternich as Minister of Foreign Affairs; his uncle Andrea Farnese was instead appointed Minister of War, the Archduke of Austria instead, received the Ministry of the Economy, Jean-Pierre Clément received the Ministry of Industries while the King of Prussia received the position of Chief-of-Staff of the Joint Imperial Command, other less important positions were distributed among less important Vassals.

During the afternoon, after the end of all the main official ceremonies, Giulio had retreated to the Peterhof Palace, an immense Imperial Residence built by the Romanov in the first half of the 18th Century. There he had to meet with the Exponents of the House of Habsburg and also with Lady Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld, whom he had put in charge of organising the grand ball of that evening. Yet first, he went to meet with the Habsburg.

He met them in a sitting room of the palace. For the meeting, other than his minister Archduke Ferdinand von Habsburg, he called his cousins, Archduke Maximilian and Archduke Johann and his younger brother Archduke Franz. The issue to be addressed was the distribution of the former Austrian Empire between them.

"Welcome, Milords, please take your seats. As you know, I have called you here, today, to discuss how to distribute the lands that belonged to your family, since I cannot allow a unitary monarchy in the region. So I would like first to hear from you what would be your proposals or wishes."

"As far as I am concerned." Started Ferdinand. "Having to divide the lands I would like to retain Austria and Lombardy-Venetia and then to acquire the Kingdom of Hungary."

"This would be unfair!" Protested his younger brother, who was younger than Giulio and particularly bold. "In this way you would have way more power than most of vassals in Europe. If I may, I think that the Kingdom of Hungary should be assigned to me."

"You have a point. I will assign the Kingdom of Bohemia and Moravia and the Duchy of Milan to Lord Ferdinand and the Kingdom of Hungary to you. However, I will separate from it the Kingdom of Croatia and the Kingdom of Dalmatia. The latter, will actually not even be restored, as I plan to merge it with Veneto in the new Republic of Venice."

Ferdinand, who was under the effect of Giulio's Geass as far as political decisions were involved, did not disagreed from him, Franz instead, seemed less happy at the idea of losing Croatia and Dalmatia, but there was little he could do about it.

"So, I assume that either me or Johann will get Croatia, and the other?" Asked Maximilian.

"I plan to assign to one of you the Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria." Replied Giulio.

"Sounds reasonable but, how do we decide who gets what?" Asked Johann.

"Do you have a coin?" Asked back Giulio.

"Yes..." Johann was confused.

"Do that way, For having a small access to the sea, Croatia might have some more potential, but Galicia and Lodomeria could also be developed into a prosperous realm, but I don't want to be blamed if any of you messes up."

The average young age of all the participants contributed in making that meeting less formal than what one could expect.

"We decided." Announced Maximilian. "I will get Croatia, my cousin will get Galicia and Lodomeria."

"Very well, I will write down the titles still today, so that we can register them and in the next days do the ceremony to invest you and the others of their fiefs. I am glad we have resolved it in a civilised manner, because I've seen some families having some absurd disputes over land."

"Thank you, sir." Said Archduke Franz.

"Just to make sure, the party here at the palace starts at eight?" Asked Johann.

"Yes, I hope to see you all there."

The exponents of the House of Habsburg left after shaking Giulio's hand. One issue resolved!

Finishing the negotiation, Giulio went to the garden, where he reached Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld.

The girl, who was placed in charge of organising that evening's party, was now taking a break, resting in a gazebo.

"Hi Giulio! Come seat heare!" She said as soon as she saw him coming. He smiled and reaching the gazebo sat next to her.

"Lemonade?" She asked.

"Yes, please."

"You look tired, is everything fine?"

She was very cheerful and always well humoured, thing also due to her life consisting mostly on parties and other mundanities, while she would leave all the serious concerns to her father and her older brothers.

"Yes, yes, I'm just a bit tired, first the war and that ceremony yesterday, all the things today, you now..."

"Oh yes, I can imagine..."

"Where have you been in these days?"

"Well, I first wanted to get back to New York because there was a 1920s party on the top of the Chrysler Building, it was my friend Jennifer Chrysler who was organising it but when I reached the airport, they told me that all the flights for New York or anywhere in Britannia were cancelled, then later on my dad even told me that my Britannian citizenship has been cancelled and that I cannot get back anymore."

"Uh yes... They did it with everyone that is here, nothing personal I guess."

"That's terrible! Anyway, after that I joined the Princes Lippe in their castle, so at least I wouldn't get bored in Munich until my brothers and my dad would be here. Then you guys went all to war and after that I came here."

"I see, so your father and your brothers are here?"

"Yes, all of them, my brothers were even fighting in the past days, but they should be coming today."

"That will be very nice."

"Sure. Ah, I have been organising here during the whole day. It wasn't very easy to get most of the things I wanted. For instance it was great that you guys managed to conquer the accesses to the Black Sea, because in this way it was easier to get the caviar, but let me say that to get the Spanish and French wine, especially the Bourgogne, it was a pain and I had to rely on the black market. Also it wasn't easy to get the orchestra to come, they complained that they weren't told early and all this staff, but I asked you cousin, Amedeo, go get there with some of the guys of the Order and they changed their mind."

"Wait, you did what?"

"Oh, never mind, I have also noticed that Amedeo and Ayano are, well, close."

"Yes, I figured this out."

"But I thought that you were..."

"Oh no, no, she is my friend but not anything else."

"I see... I was told that you have many lovers..."

"Who told you that?"

"A bird..."

"No, listen, I don't know what they are telling around..." Giulio was getting embarrassed.

"They say that

 _Ce diable à quatre_

 _A bien un triple talent_

 _De boire et de baittre_

 _Et d'etre un vers galant_ "

"That's enough Cecilia."

She started laughing.

"Sorry, don't get mad at me. Do you forgive me?"

She looked at Giulio as if she was really asking for forgiveness, in her constant, although not malicious mockery. Giulio laughed.

"Okay, okay, I wasn't mad. just..."

"I know, I'm just being silly, I hope I wasn't annoying."

"Oh no, don't worry about that."

"Have you already decided what to wear this evening?" She then asked, changing completely of argument.

"Not yet, you?"

"Still undecided, you could help me choosing, so then I can help you."

"Yes, sounds like a good idea." Agreed Giulio, standing up. The two then started going towards the Palace.

* * *

 **Peterhof Palace, around 20:40**

Giulio arrived at the party after its official beginning, when most of the guest were already there. This was because as the Regent, he needed to be announced and properly saluted.

Before him, the Master of Ceremony entered the hall where the banquet would have taken place. Everybody stood up.

"Lords and Ladies of the Realm, the Right Honourable Regent of the Holy Roman Empire, Duke Giulio Galahad-Canossa von Poltava."

Giulio entered with Lady Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld, who was holding his arm. He was wearing an Austrian-styled uniform with a double-brest white tunic and red trousers. On the uniform he wore the Legion d'Honneur, that he gained with the EU and the collar of Grand Master of the Imperial Order of Saint Michael Archangel, that he had now tem taken under his direct command. In respect to the revocation released by Charles, he decided not to use any of the Orders belonging to the Empire of Britannia. Cecilia instead was wearing a light blue dress that followed Edwardian patterns. Their entrance was accompanied by the execution of Haydn's _Kaiserhymne._

Reaching his table, Giulio welcomed all the nobles and after the usual formalities, invited everyone to seat. With him at his table were the Princes Colloredo-Mansfeld, Admiral Borghese, who was now First Lord of the Admiralty (institution inherited from Britannia), Lady Oldrin Zevon, General and Commander of the Glinda Knights, Grand Duke Alexei of Muscovy, Imperial Chancellor, with his fiancée, Princess Elisabeth von Waldek und Pyrmont, Countess Ayano Kosaka, who had now received the County of Crimea from Giulio as personal fief, Duke Andrea Farnese, recognised Duke of Parma and Piacenza, Prince Amedeo Farnese, Lady Catherine Neville of Westmorland, wife of Prince Metternich and their children: Prince Werner and Princess Sophie.

As the dinners was served, the guests had their conversation mostly on informal and irrelevant arguments, this was a habit among the nobility, that regarded as rude and inconvenient to discuss about political or official matters during parties and similar events, only after having spent more time on such matters, a brief political discussion could be introduced. It was Oldrin to do so, ending a discussion that Giulio and the Grand Duke Alexei were having about foxhunting.

"I apologise to draw our attention on more political matters, but have you heard the voice about Charles having disappeared?" Asked Oldrin.

"Of course I did, but please, tell us more."Answered Giulio.

"Well, there is this voice, he seem to have disappeared, nobody knows where but he did it during the battle in Tokyo."

"If he is actually disappeared and they will need to crown a new Emperor, this would be Odysseus, right?" Asked Ayano.

"In theory yes, Milady." Answered Metternich. "He is the Prince of Wales, so he should be the heir. Let's not forget, however, that his brother, Prince Schneizel, Duke of Kent, could try to overthrow him or just convince him to renounce."

"Which would be to our disadvantage." Said Giulio. "Since Schneizel would enact a far more aggressive policy towards us, than Odysseus."

"I thought you guys were friends." Intervened Oldrin.

"Friends, not allies, and knowing him, he wouldn't hesitate in eliminating me, under the current circumstances."

"There was another thing I was wondering about, not related with international politics, though." Said Alexei.

"Please, I am listening." Answered Giulio.

"You banished the Britannian Church from the Empire."

"Yes."

"So what will you do now, how do you plan to replace it?"

"Well." Started Giulio. "I intend to destroy all the spiritual bases of the anti-tradition, the Britannian Church, corrupted as it is, was one of them, the other is the Cult of the Supreme Being, that shall be abolished in the upcoming days. I will then give to the Orthodox Church full powers in the East, centralising it under the Patriarch of Constantinople and making you its protector, while restore the Latin Church for the West. These shall be our external forms of religiosity, for the people, while the aristocracy will follow the Ancient Traditions, those previous to the ascension of Christianity."

"That's an interesting project, Milord, but then what will we make of those Pagan rituals that have been already diffused, like in Germany?"

"A civic religion. The people will still attent some pagan rituals that will be integrated in a form of external and civic religious of devotion to the Empire of Rome."

"Sounds like an exciting project." Observed Ayano.

"Yes, but it will only be ready after the liberation of Rome, which hopefully will come soon."

Cecilia yawned.

"Guys, just a question, when will the dances begin?"

Giulio looked at his pocket clock.

"Still a half-an-hour and we will open the dances."

"Amazing! What will they play?"

"To open I think the _Kaiserwalzer_ , by Johann Strauss."

"Very Austrian tastes." Observed Metternich.

As the Regent promised, a half-an-hour later he and Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld, were opening the dances with the _Kaiserwalzer_ , under the astonished eyes of the new Roman nobility and of those few reporters and cameramen allowed inside to record one of the most impressive parties that the Peterhof Palace had ever known since the fall of the Russian Monarchy more than a century before. In the image of those two nobles dancing, one could easily see the message that the Ancien Régime was back, and it was back in all its beauty, splendour and grandness, but also with all its excesses and frivolities.

* * *

It was already near the dawn. The party had been going on throughout the whole night and now Giulio was lying on a deckchair in a terrace, next to him was Oldin Zevon, who was resting her head on Giulio's shoulder. Inside, in the hall, Lady Cecilia was now chatting with some nobles of the court, Ayano had fallen asleep on an armchair, Metternich had left long ago, Borghese was staying in another room with some other military officers, smoking and chatting, even the orchestra was seeming more and more exhausted.

"Nice party." Said Oldrin, who was also getting sleepy.

"Yes, it wasn't bad."

"And I love the sky, look at the stars."

"They are beautiful, yes... but nothing tonight could be more enchanting than you." Said Giulio kissing her.

"Not even Lady Cecilia, right?" Asked Oldrin, now with some jealousy.

"I just did a courtesy to her, Oldrin..."

"The courtesy of making her your lover."

"No! I've just met her."

"I know you well enough, Giulio, please, don't try to play with me." Oldrin now removed her head from Giulio's shoulder and was looking at him with some irritation.

"Okay, fine, we had... you got it."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I know you are... that way. I'm just not the kind of person that can stand this."

"I know, I shouldn't have pushed for anything."

"And I couldn't do this with Anya Alstreim."

"What? No, stop it, for God's sake."

Oldring sighed.

"Eh Giulio, at some point you should make up your mind about it. I think you guys would get along well... It would also be easier for you to keep your libertine lifestyle, once that she has no memory."

Oldrin concluded with bitterness in her voice, raised and went inside.

Amedeo went to the terrace. He was holdin a cigar in his mouth and singing:

"Que reste-t-il de nos amours  
Que reste-t-il de ces beaux jour  
Une photo, vieille photo  
De ma jeunesse..."

"Cease your mockery, Amedeo." Ordered Giulio. Amedeo started laughing.

"Andiamo, Casanova, get a cigar, he said throwing one at his cousin." Giulio lighted it.

"You know, I think it's a miracle that you can still get lovers after you got such a messed up face, a Picasso is close to make more sense." Joked again Amedeo.

"Vais te faire foutre!" Answered Giulio. He remained serious for few seconds, then both started laughing and asked a servant to bring them Cognac.

"And how is your thing with Ayano going?" Asked Giulio.

"Well, it's going well, even because I don't aim at getting a girlfriend and ten lovers."

"I just like to vary, you know." Replied Giulio.

Their silly conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the butler.

"Milords, there is a gentleman from the United Federation of Nations in the ball hall, he is waiting for you."

Giulio raised annoyed.

"What the Hell? I haven't invited anyone from there..."

Inside the hall, the orchestra had stopped playing and all the guests were looking at that figure staying in the middle of the room. This was a Japanese officers of the Black Knights. He still had on him the pilot uniform and his boots were dirty. As Giulio arrived, the man greeted him by doing a reverence.

"Greetings, Honourable Regent, I am Colonel Miasaky Ishiro, of the Order Black Knights and I am here on behalf of the Excellent Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi, of the United Federation of Nations."

"Welcome, Colonel Miasaky. Servants, please, bring this gentleman some wine. Now, to what do we owe this unexpected visit."

The servants brought to the Japanese some Bourgogne, that he accepted, he spoke after tasting it.

"Over the past days, you have been occupying member-States of the Federation and attacking our Army. This prevents our countries from establishing friendly relations."

"It was a pre-emptive action, as you were manoevering near the border."

"We regard it otherwise, Sir. Nonetheless, my President had sent me here for another reason: she offers to recognise the Roman Empire as sovereign and independent State and to make a Non-Aggression Pact with you, if you return all the States that you have invaded."

"And if we refuse?"

"If you refure, Sir, then we will make a coalition with Britannia and fall on you with forces that are far superior to yours, giving you and your monarchy no chances of survival."

"Colonel Miasaky, what is the name of this Empire?"

"Roman Empire, sir."

"And what does this presupposes?"

"Rome, I assume."

"You got it, Miasaky. This is the Empire of Rome and Rome shall reach, liberate and make its capital, one day, we want no less than that. Therefore, you can go back to Tokyo and tell you President that if she want land from us, she will have to come get it. That's all." Giulio was firm and determined, no one would have made him change his mind. The Ambassador did not said a single word, he made a reverence and left.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Dear readers,

I hope that so far you have enjoyed the development of the story and that it didn't become too monotonous. This last chapter was mainly transitional, just showing the aftermath of the war and the consequent conquest by Giulio and his forces of most of Euro Britannia, with a consequent enmity now on two fronts: the UFN and Britannia. In the gala, besides exploring a bit more the personality of Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld it was possible to see some of the positions that were assigned and also some of the political trends of the Empire, at least as far as religion was concerned. Also in the fields of internal affairs, the division of the former Austrian Empire was to show how Giulio is handling his internal affairs, by distributing land within the nobility and giving them vassal status, as if in a Medieval monarchy. In the first part, instead, I took the opportunity to suggest what will be the next moves by the Britannians, which, as you can imagine, will reflect in the next chapters.

In the previous chapter, I don't think there was much needing a further explanation, it was essentially the conquest of Saint Petersburg and of course, there was the switching of sides of Oldrin Zevon. It might be ironical that while in Oz the Reflection she becomes a terrorist, here she joins another Empire, thing that was, however due to a large extent to her friendship with Giulio (I might want to suggest that there's more, at some point...).

Last thing, as I am back to classes now, the chapters will be publishedwith less frequency, but still, I will keep posting.


	27. Alea Iacta Est

Despite the formal declaration of war by the UFN and the _de facto_ state of war with Britannia, there was no immediate action, at least for the following 2 weeks. On one hand, after formalising their coalition, Britannia and the Federation had to reorganise their troops, preparing for the offensive; on the other, both were struggling with the loss of their leaders: Lelouch and Schneizel. While the first was forced to flee after his real identity was revealed, Schneizel had instead retreated himself to a Britannian base in Cambodia, leaving in charge in Pendragon his brother Odysseus.

Odysseus immediately was of the opinion of compromise with Rome, but was soon dissuaded from this idea by his ministers and family, who instead pressured him to begin the march through Siberia to reach Saint Petersburg. At the same time, the Britannian 6th Fleet and the UFN Mediterranean Fleet had started gathering in the naval base of Taranto, in Southern Italy, from where they planned to strike at the Imperial Roman Navy and defeat it.

* * *

 **27th of June, 2018, Around 03:00 a.m.,**

 **Peterhof Palace, Peterhof, HRE**

"Giulio! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Anna Clément was desperately knocking at Giulio's door, trying to have him waking up.

After a few minutes of that ceaseless knocking and yelling, finally he opened the door. He was still in pajama, covered by a white robe in silk with his initials.

"What happens, Anna? Do you know what time is it?"

"I'm sorry Giulio, but you must come. Something terrible has happened."

"Oh... fine."

Giulio went with her downstairs to a sitting room. There were gathered all his ministers, Sophie Randall and his generals.

"What's happening?" Asked Giulio perplexed.

"We have just located all the thought elevators, Sir. Bad news is that they are all activated." Answered Sophie.

"What the Hell?" Asked Giulio, looking at a computer that they had brought there. In the screen, he could see eight Thought Elevators, marked by the symbol of the geass and spread all over the world. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a long breath and then reopened them.

"Field-Marshal von Richthofen, what's the state of the Luftwaffe?"

"We could do raids in..."

"Then order its full mobilisation, we must strike at those portal wherever they would be in our range. Anna, what's the state of the weapons of mass destruction that I've asked?"

"None of them are ready, but we've got a FLEJA that was captured in the invasion of Euro Britannia."

"We shall throw it on the Elevator in the Caribbean Sea."

"One last question, sir." Intervened Richthofen. "One of those portals is in the middle of London."

"Then bomb the Hell out of London. It doesn't matter how much people will die with this, it would still be better than having Charles succeeding."

"If I may, Milord." Intervened Borghese. "We are your loyal Generals and Admirals and we have devoted ourselves to this cause, but at this point we feel we have to demand an explanation for such an order, which apparently seem to lack and rationale."

Giulio sat on an armchair. He was not in the mood of talking.

"Anna, do you mind?"

Anna Clément began her explanation.

"Although it might sound absurd, what I am going to say has been confirmed by the Intelligence, of which I am Director, in documents to which I shall give you the Security Clearance to access. Time ago, when still organised in the Iron Guard, we discovered that the Emperor Charles zi Britannia has managed to obtain access to an ancient technology, developed by civilisation whose origin we ignore. Such technology, that he named Ragnarok Connection allows him to destroy the separation between our material dimension and what the ancient philosophers called Hyperuranium, if you want, where the Gods should reside."

Everybody stood looking at Anna without understanding.

"Okay, I will try in another way: he will blow any barrier that keeps us and indivifuals and the Gods separated from each other, leading to the melting of consciences in a sort of unity, where he hopes to be the leading intelligence, thus becoming God."

"And is there any chance of this actually working?" Asked General Rommel.

"We don't know and we don't want to know. That's why I am giving you this order." Answered Giulio.

The officers still looked perplexed.

"It still seems to me a bold order, and it seems to me that it will also cause a response from the Federation, yet if such are the orders, I shall comply with them." Said Richthofen.

Shortly later the Luftwaffe was on the skies, targeting most of the Thought Elevators. In the meantime, it was brought to Giulio the briefcase in which was contained the code to launch the FLEJA and the computed to command it. He turned it on, placed the target on the Turks and Caicos, where the Thought Elevator was and sent the order. The computer then required to insert the code, to confirm the order. He typed '20-20-20'. The FLEJA was launched and in less than an hour an entire archipelago would have been relegated to history, while the waves that the bomb would cause would devastate the Bahamas, Florida, Cuba and Hispaniola.

During two hours, the targets were bombed tirelessly, until being completely destroyed. Such operation, in the cases of London and the Caribbean Islands, was also responsible for causing many deaths and in the latter case devastation in all the nearby regions. It was nonetheless successful in shutting down most of the Thought Elevators. All this happened while Lelouch, inside the Ragnarok Connection, challenged his father and eventually managed, by Geassing the Gods, to kill him and stop his diabolic plan.

Finally, when the sun was already rising, the saw all the remaining symbols of the Thought Elevators turning off. It was done. There was no exultance amidst the officers, who still were unsure about the real usefulness of what they did. Only Anna Clément was happy about that.

"Giulio, wake up!" She said taking him by an arm.

"What, what?" He asked waking up, as he had fallen asleep on the armchair.

"It's done! The elevators had turned off."

"We destroyed all of them?"

"No but they had just turned off, I don't know why."

Giulio looked around, then stood up, stretching himself. For a moment he even checked to see if he was still himself and Anna was still herself.

"Well, if we are still ourselves I would say that we or whoever else succeeded in stopping that creep... thanks to the Gods."

"And to ourselves!" Answered Anna kissing him.

* * *

 **8th of July, 2018, 14:00**

 **Port of Vladivostok, Euro Britannia**

"Greetings from Vladivostok, this is Milly Ashford and today we are following the arrival of the reinforcements from the Homeland to the Dominion of Euro Britannia. By orders of our Prime Minister, His Highness Prince Schneizel el Britannia, twenty-five thousands troops, under the command of the Knight of Three, Lord Gino Weinberg and of the Knight of Six, Lady Anya Alstreim, have been sent to Vladivostok with the intention of putting an end to the rebellion of the former Duke Giulio Galahad-Canossa and other Britannian nobles related with the Traditionalist Faction. As you can see, the arriving troops are now parading through the streets of the city, greeted by the population. From Vladivostok, that's all for now, to you in the studio."

What Milly Ashford, recently appointed reporter for KT Television and graduated student from the Ashford Academy was describing, was the arrival of the reinforcements requested by the Euro Britannian Government to defeat the Holy Roman Empire, regarded by Britannia as a reactionary rebellious faction. Behind her position, the Army was parading at the sound of _British Grenadiers_ played with fifes and drums.

Gino and Anya were sitting in the honour tribune. Gino was talking to Marrybell and the other Euro Britannian authorities, giving assurances, while Anya was registering, without saying a word. That day she looked particularly bad humoured.

"Everything is fine Anya?" Asked Gino, seeing her in that state. She didn't replied.

"Anya, what's the matter?"

"Nothing that wouldn't grant me a place on the gallows."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"What's the point of being a loyal knight and fight for justice and then being the instruments of injustice?" She asked, keeping looking at the screen of her registrator.

"Anya what do you mean? We serve the Empire of Britannia that fights for what is just."

"So why are we here?"

"Well... where are you trying to get me? We are here because Giulio is a rebel and has betrayed all of us. He might even have been my friend once but now he is a foe to be defeated, and we shall do it."

Anya remained silent for some moments, looking inside the memories she had saved.

"What if that was all a conspiracy by some elements of the court?" She asked by showing Gino a video of Suzaku and Luciano talking to some other nobles.

"Betrayed or not, he has taken arms against the Emperor and proclaimed an independent State under his rule, we must stop and arrest him. He shall then be brought to the Palace and the Emperor will hear his point and decide how to act."

"The Emperor that has disappeared."

"That's enough, Anya. We are here to comply with a duty and we will do it."

Gino returned to speak with the other officers. Anya instead remained silent, going through some old photos of her, Gino, Giulio, Guinevere and Amedeo together. She held her tears.

* * *

 **9th of July, 2018, 09:00 a.m.,**

 **Catherine Palace, Saint Petersburg, HRE**

Giulio and Oldrin were playing tennis. They had been playing for the past two hours, since early in that morning, it was a pleasant day and Giulio hoped to be able to take a break from his official businesses. Indeed, they were now being blessed by a period of peace, so far two weeks, that he could use to reorganise some things within the country and to reorganise his Armed Forces, as he knew that soon the counter-attack would come.

"Should we get a break?" Asked Oldrin after they finished another game.

"I agree." They stopped and took some water.

"At some point we should also go get the breakfast." Said Giulio.

"After this set?" Asked back Oldrin.

"Yes, why not?"

In that moment, Lord Farnese reached them in a rush.

"Giulio! We have a problem, you must come."

"Good morning to you as well, Andrea. What happens?"

"The Britannian Army is advancing along the Transiberian Railway. Looks like they have started yesterday as soon as they arrived and today are reaching our first defensive line."

"Who is in command of the first line?" Asked Oldrin.

"General Rangoni-Machiavelli, Milady."

"Very well. Oldrin, prepare the Glinda Knights, Andrea, go prepare the Order of Saint Raphael, tell Guderian to prepare four divisions including that with General Rommel. I will also call Primo de Rivera as I want the Blue Division to join us. We shall set an expeditionary force and put an end at the Britannians' arrogance."

* * *

 **10th of July, 05:00 a.m.**

 **Kodar Mountains, Roman Camp, HRE**

General Guglielmo Rangoni-Machiavelli was returning from his nocturn riding. He had went with his horse until very close to the Britannian positions, where he could see the new reinforcements and the new organisation of the troops, under the direct control of the Rounds and Marrybell. The situation was worrying and he knew that he would hardly be able to hold the position, as the new 25,000 soldiers sent from Britannia had a more modern equipment than his soldiers. He would therefore try to hold them and make them waste as much time as possible.

"Buongiorno signore!" Said an Italian soldier, as he returned to his field.

"Buongiorno soldato." He replied, dismounting from his horse and giving him its reins.

Machiavelli went then to the centre of command and he called his subordinates, that arrived almost immediately. He had imposed them to always wake up before the sunrise, so to be ready for an early attack.

"Gentlemen, ladies, what I was fearing is coming to become reality: the Britannians are about to attack us with far superior forces, yet I expect us to resist at least during this whole day. For this reason, I want you, General Visconti, to go now to your position and order immediate artillery fire on the Britannian camp, you will keep firing until new orders."

The other General saluted and with a firm "Yes Sir." left. Then Machiavelli began to explain what each division should do and how they should defend their positions. He had been preparing for that eventuality since long before.

His officers had just the time to take position that the Britannian Army was on them, with highly sophisticated weaponry and numerous forces. Soon fights broke out throughout all the mountains and the Tristan and the Mordred appeared on the battlefield.

'Very well, Lord Weinberg and Lady Alstreim.' Thought Rangoni-Machiavelli. 'I won't certainly be able to beat you, but that you won't have an easy life here, this is for sure.'

In the meantime, the Knight of Six had started using the Hadron Cannons on the Roman lines, massacring many of the troops there.

"General Visconti." Called Rangoni-Machiavelli in the radio. "Prepare the Freya Missiles. Today we are proving them that we are not just old-fashioned Medieval knights."

"Yes, sir." Was the response that came from the other side of the line.

* * *

 **10th of July, 2018, 16:00h,**

 **Kodar Mountains, HRE**

Gino dismounted from his frame, after landing right outside the remnant of the fortress from where the rebel commanders used to monitor the battle. Anya was already outside, sitting on a rock, using her registrator.

"What a battle, these guys are taking the Roman thing very seriously." Commented Gino.

"They certainly see their cause as just and honourable." Answered Anya, without raising her eyes from the registrator.

"Or maybe they have just realised their condition of rogues and have decided to fight to the last man, knowing that they had no chances with us." Answered Gino, who was finding very irritating the attitude of Anya, who was seeming to defend them.

"I won't enter this discussion again. Now let me finish transferring these things."

"Yes, of course, I'll let you." Answered Gino frustrated. "But can I know why do you behave like this? It's since we were assigned this mission that you seemed so reluctant, what's happening? It's about Giulio, isn't it?" Insisted Gino.

"I said, leave me alone."

In that moment, Princess Marrybell reached them.

"Lord Weinberg, Lady Alstreim, congratulations, today we obtained a major victory against the rebels and if we keep doing so well, probably soon we shall be celebrating in Saint Petersburg and the rebels will be brought to Pendragon in chains."

"With all respect, Your Highness." Intervened Anya, who had now to stand up, as the Princess came. "We have suffered today serious losses, even among the Britannian expeditionary force, in addition, both the Mordred and the Siegfried were damaged by the Freya missiles. I have the feeling that if we keep winning in this way, soon we might indeed be entering Saint Petersburg, just in the way you wanted the rebels to enter Pendragon."

"Anya are you crazy?" Interrupted Gino, worried by the impression that her words might have on Marrybell.

"She has a point." Acknowledged Marrybell. "Unfortunately with many Britannian colonies in revolt, including old ones such as the Latin American Areas, the Pentagon won't send us any further reinforcements, meaning that we ought to minimise our losses. It's nonetheless true that today we have eliminated an entire Army Group and that this is a serious loss for the rebels. I am therefore confident that soon the triumph shall be ours."

"Yes, Milady." Replied both. She left.

Gino entered his frame and departed, taking it to have repairs. Anya remained sitting on the rock, she was about to open again her old memories, but gave up. This would have made her feel even worse. She knew this was an annihilation war: either Britannia would have crushed Giulio and his Empire, or he would have destroyed Britannia. She was increasingly thinking the latter would have been a better solution, but then what would have been of her, Gino, and all the people she loved? After all, Giulio was neither aware of her feelings towards him nor he had any good reason to show compassion towards those who betrayed him and knowing his character, she knew he wouldn't have showed any. Meditating about this, she stood contemplating the former battlefield in front of her, she remembered of a quote of Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington:

"Worse than a battle lost, only a battle won."

* * *

 **11th of July, 02:00 a.m.**

 **St. Petersburg Military Airport, HRE**

"For the Holy Roman Empire:" Shouted Giulio.

"Sieg Heil!" Answered the soldiers. This was a battalion of the Reiches Heer that after saluting the Regent marched towards its airplane, preparing for the battle.

Soon afterwards, the Blue Division passed by his tribune, saluting him while singing the _Himno de la Division Azul:_

 _"(...) Avanzando voy;  
_ _para un mundo sombrío  
_ _llevamos el sol;  
_ _avanzando voy  
_ _para un cielo vacío  
_ _llevamos a Dios. (..) "_

Other units passed by him, while going towards their planes.

"Are you sure of your decision?" Asked Anna Clément, worried about Giulio's destiny.

"Never been more sure."

"It's dangerous and you know that if you die the whole Empire will fall, right?"

"But if I don't go, I will be seen as coward and weak, don't you think? The Empire is being invaded, I must be there. Also, think that if we destroy this Britannian Army, the way to Vladivostok will be open and with so many revolts gaining force within Britannia, they wouldn't be able to send any reinforcements, meaning our victory in Eurasia."

"Don't forget that they have just destroyed an army group, and today is likely to be the second."

"But I am neither General von Papen nor General Rangoni-Machiavelli, both whom by the way are giving a great contribution to inflicting casualties to the Tommies."

"Yes, yes, I'll keep it in mind."

"And I'll have Oldrin, Rommel, Amedeo, Ayano and all the others."

"I know. Anyway, please, be careful, I don't want you returning back in a coffin."

"I will, Anna." Answered Giulio kissing her.

"Hey Casanova, time to go now, it's out turn to embark."

"Coming Oldrin, time to revenge the Battle of the Boyne!"

Giulio reached Oldrin and the other Generals in a jeep that took them to their airplane. Just in a few hours they would have been fighting a decisive battle against the Empire of Britannia and its result would have determined their place in history, either as Britannian rebels or as Founding Fathers of a new Empire.


	28. The Battle of the Lake

**12th of July, 2018,**

 **Severobajkalsk, Grand Duchy of Buryatia, Holy Roman Empire**

The town of Severobajkalsk was a town of roughly 25,000 people on the Baikal Lake, built during the 1970s as a result of the construction of the Balkan-Amur Railway by the EU Government. Located between the impressive Baikal Lake and the Baikal Mountains, that surrounded it, the city had, with the exception of an industrial district, the bucholic atmosphere of the Russian small towns, with its colourful and decorated houses in wood. Even the Temple of the Supreme Being, that was now about to be replaced by an Orthodox Church, has built in a quasi-Byzantine style that remembered that of the Russian churches, instead of the standard Neoclassical.

In this town, usually very calm and used to just a small transit due to the railway and that was until now spared by the war, this arrived all at once, with what was left of the armies of Rangoni-Machiavelli and Von Papen, no more than two thousand soldiers, retreating there, chased by the Britannian Army. Few hours later, in the morning of the 12th of July, also the Expeditionary Force led by the Regent himself reached the town, strong of 20,000 soldiers. Finally, not much later, five Frigates of the _Floréal-classe,_ that previously belonged to the EU Navy and now to the Roman one, reached the place from the naval base in Irkutsk.

As soon as he left his plane, Giulio wanted the mobile base to be positioned on the top on a hill, from where he could have the view on the lake, the towns of Severobajkalsk and Nizneagarsk and the Baikal mountains, then, he wanted all the main commanders, including those of the ships, to reach him there. Aware of the time constrains, Giulio had studied the battlefield during the trip and had already distributed the orders, that started being executed as soon as they arrived, it was nonetheless good to meet all the officers before the battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you had a pleasant evening as today we should expect a long and hard day." Started Giulio, showing a map of the battlefield in the screen. "As you can see, the Britannian and Euro Britannian forces are heading towards us and preparing to surround us here on the lake shores. Now, if we had arrived here earlier, we could strike at them and crush their armies while not yet positioned. Unfortunately, time is playing in their favour. I have for this reason ordered the preparation of a defensive line here on the mountains. Our luck is that being surrounded by mountains, we can enjoy of a natural shield, while our main concern will be to defend the town of Nizneagansk, which I have assigen to General Primo de Rivera and to the flotilla commanded by Commodore Erika af Cronjelm. General Rangoni Machiavelli, with whom I congratulate for the defence of our first line will instead take the command of the artillery groups. There are long-range cannons, whose purpose shall be of keeping the Brits as distant as possible from our lines. We should also expect the support from the Air Force. So far, any questions or comments?"

"Yes sir." Intervened Commodore Af Cronjelm.

"You can speak, Milady."

"Do we expect any naval or air force to support Britannia?"

"Not the navy, but we do expect the air force to support them. They have brought here three squadron of the Imperial Air Force, plus two from the Imperial Euro Britannian Air Force and... yes, General Rangoni-Machiavelli."

"Thank you, Honourable Regent. We must also beware of the two Knights of Round, especially the Knight of Six, that disposes of the Hadron Cannons, which can alone cause large losses among our lines and could even sink the ships alone."

"Wait, is this a suicidal mission?" Protested one of the Captains of the frigates.

"No, Captain Rosselli, this is not a suicidal mission, if we follow the plans, we should be able to win without many losses." Giulio knew that what he just said was a lie.

"If I may, Lord Galahad." Intervened Andrea Farnese, Giulio consented. "We could use the Freya missiles to shot down the Knights of Round. If these were able to damage their frames in the previous battles, as Machiavelli and Von Papen claimed, we should be able to kill them here."

In that moment, Giulio felt a shiver. Indeed, he knew that he would have had to fight them, yet he never wished to kill them, neither Gino nor Anya.

"I we can capture them alive, they will be of far greater use, General Machiavelli."

Another General stood up.

"General De La Rochejaquelain, you can speak." Said Giulio.

"Merci, Monsieur. I would like to ask if we also have a counter-attack plan."

"Oui, bien sur!" Replied Giulio. "I just haven't mentioned it because I expect to hold the Brits for a few days on the defensive. Then, when their forces will start being exhausted, then you will receive the orders to counter-attack, you can be sure that by the end of this battle there will be no Brit still standing up. Now to your positions. Roma Victrix!"

"Roma Victrix!" Replied the officers together.

During the following hours, the troops of both sides spent the time positioning themselves and testing their artilleries, trying to target the enemy position. From his mobile base, Giulio stood watching the mountains in front of him.

"What a wonderful place to die, don't you think, Oldrin?"

She closed her pilot suit.

"Look Giulio, you always choose the best moments for your moments of creepiness."

"I was just meditating about it, but you're right. Sorry about that."

She sat next to him.

"It's fine, after all we will all die, at some point and indeed, given the force that we have in front of us, we do better keeping it in mind."

Giulio shook his head.

"Why did you wanted to come? You could have stood safe in St. Petersburg waiting for the result, then in case of defeat flee to Switzerland."

"And spend the rest of my life with the dishonour of the deserter? Would it be a life worth being lived then? I am much happier here, sharing your same destiny and fighting for a cause that is truly noble."

"It makes me very happy to have you here, and more confident that the only Brits to enter Saint Petersburg at the end of this will be the prisoners."

In that moment, Amedeo reached them in the war room.

"Giulio, there's a messenger from the Tommies."

"A messenger?"

"Yes, Gino Weinberg, he is alone, in the no man's land, waiting for you to come, he wants to negotiate."

"Very well." Said Giulio standing up.

"May I come?" Asked Oldrin.

"No Oldrin, if he is alone, I need to meet him alone. I will be fine, you'll see."

Around twenty minutes later, Giulio was riding his white horse down the hill side, into the no-man's land, where the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, was waiting for him. As he arrived, Gino raised his hand in salute, gesture that was returned by Giulio.

"Greetings, Giulio." Said Gino.

"Greetings, Gino." Replied Giulio. "To what do I owe this visit of yours?"

"You know it well. I came to request you to listen to your reason and surrender to the Britannian Army, putting an end in this insane rebellion and sparing your life, that of your beloved ones and that of those who are following you in the error."

Giulio nodded.

"I expected you to bring me something like such a request. Yet, I ask you as a peer and as one of the finest Knights of Britannia: what is worse than death for a knight?"

"Loss of honour."

"Then, you have my answer."

Gino shook his head negatively.

"Giulio, things are not like this and you know it well. You have started a rebellion against your Emperor, usurped his lands, betrayed him multiple times and now you come here speaking of honour? If you really want to recover it, then you should surrender, renounce to your treason and beg for mercy before our Regent. I am more than sure that Prince Schneizel, who is a friend of yours will be willing to pardon you."

"Do you know the story of Caesar marching on Rome?" Asked back Giulio.

"Giulio, please, this is not the time for..."

"Do you know it?"

"Yes, he crossed the Rubicon in arms, which was equivalent to a declaration of war, then marched on Rome."

"And he said: _Alea iacta est._ "

"Where are we getting with this?"

"To begin, I did not betrayed, I followed orders and complied with my duties and I was arrested by Shin Hyuga because of my loyalty, then I was betrayed by the tyrant Charles who banished me. In second place, as I have started this rebellion, I have proclaimed the restoration of the Empire of Rome, which implies more than a political project, this is a spiritual one, it's the project of a new world that will outlive me, you and everybody else and start a new era. How can you ask me to give it up?"

"If you keep acting this way, my dear friend, the only thing to outlive us will be the shame and dishonour on your name and on that of your family."

"What about yours, then?" Asked Giulio, offended by Gino's words. "A Knight that misled himself his whole life thinking of himself as a virtuous man while serving a tyrant and his court of rotten and corrupted nobles led by a questionable morality. Is this what you call honour? Well, my friend, I prefer to die here as a Roman and gaining your disdain and that of your peers, rather than coming back to live with you. And feel free to ask the same to each of my soldiers, I am sure all of them will stand firm and true on my side."

Gino was very saddened by the response.

"If this is your choice, my friend, be it then. I wish you and your followers a quick and painless death."

After saying these words, Gino turned his horse back and started riding towards his positions. Giulio did the same.

* * *

 **Britannian Camp,**

 **Shortly after the meeting.**

Gino Weiberg reached Princess Marrybell's mobile base, where waiting with her were Anya Alstreim, Lord Velaines and Field Marshall Lord Charles Neville, Count of Westmoreland.

"So, what did our friend Giulio said?" Asked Marrybell sarcastically.

Gino descended from his horse.

"He said that he won't surrender. He thinks he is defending his honour and that he is like Julius Caesar and doesn't want to listen to reason."

"Well, let's them give him what he wants: he will die today as a traitor." Said Marrybell, causing the acclamations of nearby soldiers. Turning on the radio, she then communicated to her whole army.

"Warriors of Britannia,

The enemy in front of you claims to be the heir of Rome and of those same Caesars that two thousands year ago were defeated by our ancestors. Let's then show them that in all this time the story hasn't changed. Remember, brave warriors, those are rebels and terrorists who have taken in arms against our Homeland and our Emperor, there must be no mercy with them, let's show to the world what happens to the traitors of Britannia. Britannians, our glory shall be eternal and within a thousand years from now bards shall still be singing about the glorious Britannian Army defeated the rebel leader Giulio Galahad-Canossa and brought his head in triumph to Pendragon.

For Crown and Country: All Hail Britannia!"

"All Hail Britannia!" Echoed the whole Britannian frontline.

Only exception to this was Anya Alstreim, who, very unusual from her part, had retreated into a small chapel, praying for the safety and well-being of all her friends and especially of Giulio.

* * *

 **Roman Camp,**

 **Same time**

"What did he said?" Asked Oldrin as Giulio reached the mobile base.

"They wanted our arms and flags." Said Giulio loudly. "And I said that they should come get them."

The response caused the acclamation of some soldiers.

"Giulio." Intervened Lord Farnese. "The enemy is much stronger than us and many soldiers are growing fearful, if we are to die here, I beg you, give at least a speech to encourage them."

"My dear uncle." Replied Giulio. "You're right, I shall give a speech, but about what you stated, of dying here, I can assure you that I have no plans for that, but rather, I plan to bring death upon the unworthy slaves of the Perfidious Albion."

Dismounting from the horse, Giulio entered the Augustus, his frame and raised in in flight, passing through his whole host. Connecting to all the units of his army, he began his speech:

"My Roman Brothers,

Today, on these green fields of Russia we decide the destiny of our highest common aspiration: the Imperivm of Rome. We face a formidable and valiant enemy, whose only name has been sufficient to terrify entire nations, but we shall put an end to it. We few, proud Romans shall stand united today against the Empire of Britannia, Apollo, God of the Sun, to whom is dedicated this day favours us and shall guide us to victory. We shall win today and eternal glory shall be ours and our names remembered through history: Giulio the Regent, Ayano the Samurai, Amedeo 'Totenkopf' Farnese, General Rommel 'Der Wehrwolf' and all the others, soldiers and officers, nobles and commoners alike that shall fight today here on the Lake Baikal. One day we shall all grow old, and as elder we shall forget everything but this day of glory, where few proud Romans stood against proud Charles' Army and sent it homeward!

Roma Imperatrix!"

"Roma Imperatrix! Roma Imperatrix! Roma Imperatrix!" Answered back the soldiers.

Soon, the Germanicus, piloted by Ayano, the Totenkopf, piloted by Amedeo and the Lancelot HighGrail, piloted by Oldrin, reached Giulio.

"Lord Galahad, my liege." Started Oldrin. "I am here with your cousin Prince Amedeo Farnese and your loyal vassal Countess Kosaka to inform you that we and the whole army will follow you into victory or death."

"That's right." Said Amedeo from the Totenkopf. "As the Germans like to say: Our honour is called loyalty!"

Princess Marrybell contacted Giulio.

"Very nice speech, Giulio, but even if you and your soldiers are moved by the noblest sentiments, you cannot defeat Britannia. For the last time, I beg you to listen to reason and surrender to us."

"Marrybell mel Britannia." Answered Giulio. "I bid you to achieve me and sell my bones! You shall know no surrender from the heir of Sir Galahad but only victory or death."

Marrybell nodded.

"Be it then. You shall hear no further requests. You made your choice, and so did those who are following you."

She closed the communication.

* * *

Right before the beginning of the battle, the Britannians brought the Roman prisoners captured in the previous battles and beheaded all them in front of the rebel troops.

"There was no need for that." Protested Gino with Princess Marrybell.

"There is no mercy with rebels and terrorists, Lord Weinberg. They wished such a destiny for themselves and I gave it to them for I will defend Britannia from every enemy, be it from outside or inside."

Soon afterwards, the Britannian Army started its attack with both ground and air forces, assaulting the Roman positions. Giulio had expected this to happen and had disposed for an intense artillery fire to keep the ground forces distant, while the Imperial Air Force was quick in engaging with the Britannian squadrons. This tactic turned out to be very successful and the Britannians were initially kept distant.

"Just I expected." Said Marrybell contemplating a chessboard. "Giulio thinks he is fighting in Agincourt. How can he be so Medieval even in his tactics."

"On the other hand yours seem to be the same tactic of the Britannian Army in 1914." Observed Anya.

"Just a diversive manoevre. Get ready, as you shall lead the Imperial Marines on their artillery and then on their ships."

"Yes, Milady."

The Imperial Marines, one of those Britannian troops already equipped with frames capable of lying, managed to carry on the action ordered by Marrybell and attacked the artillery and the ships.

"The Knight of Six is causing too many damages. I ask the permission to shot her down with the Freya missiles." Requested Andrea Farnese to Giulio.

In the meantime, with a large number of cannons destroyed, the Britannians started reaching the Roman lines and engaging in mélée fights.

Giulio hesitated. To fire at her with the Freya would have likely meant to kill her, thing that he wished to avoid.

"Oh, fine, but only once and trying to only disable her frames, as I need the Rounds alive."

"As you wish." Answered Andrea Farnese perplexed.

Two missiles were fired, one of them hitting the target and damaging the Mordred. In that moment, Giulio made his move to attack Anya but was intercepted by Gino, who started a duel with him.

"Gino, damnation!" Exclaimed Giulio irritated.

"So this is how you show us your friendship? By trying to kill us?"

"After what you did you still have the courage to speak of friendship?" Asked Giulio attacking him.

No more under risk, Anya took the opportunity and fired with the Hadron Cannons at the _Roi Solei_ _l_ , one of the Floréal-class, destroying it.

"Hands down from our ships!" Exclaimed Oldrin engaging her.

More suited for mélée fights, the HighGrail soon revealed its advantage on the Mordred, putting Anya in serious difficulty.

"It's a shame that Giulio wants you alive otherwise..." Oldrin's sentence was stopped by the HighGrail being reached by the energy cannon of the Tristan, Gino's frame, whom in the meantime had managed to disengage from the fight with the Augustus and come in Anya's help. The HighGrail, seriously damaged fell down in the outskirts of Severobajkalsk, where luckily an engineers batallion could rescue it and Oldrin with it.

Giulio would have gone see the condition of the friend who was just shot down but the situation forced him to take instead the lead of the troops and strike at the Britannians, while the Anya, with her frame damaged retreated in safety.

From around noon, when Oldrin was shot down, until around 22:00h there were no major events, besides the sinking of the _Napoléon Bonaparte_ , another of the Floréal-Class. Finally, when the sun had already set, the Britannians beated retreat.

* * *

 **Roman Camp, around midnight**

"You made it! Oldrin!" Exclaimed Giulio hugging her, as soon as he entered his mobile base, returning from the battlefield. "I've been very worried about you."

"Don't worry, I left the HighGrail without even a superficial wound. I'm just sad that my frame is too damaged and I will now become useless here."

"You are never useless. Under no circumstance." Replied Giulio.

"Thank you, Giulio, you know that for me is a honour to serve you."

"And for me a honour to have you serving me, let's now celebrate and tomorrow we shall drive the Redcoats away from our land!"

"What a day." Commented Ayano entering the base, away from where Giulio and Oldrin were.

"I know, my cousin is crazy." Answered Amedeo.

"No darling, he is a dreamer and he takes his dreams to the last consequences."

"I just hope that his dreams of becoming the new Augustus won't kill us."

"Amedeo dear, why are you so materialistic?" She said kissing him.

"I now dear, I shouldn't, but you will credit me that I am improving."

"Of course." She said kissing him again.

Outside the base, General Friedrich Rommel was sitting, smoking a cigarette and contemplating the sky. His thoughts went for a moment to his fiancée back in Baden, but soon returned to the battlefield. His assault brigades were ready and tomorrow he would have proven to the Regent and the whole Empire his abilities by enacting his plan. He knew what he would do would be very risky and could take him to the court martial, but he had promised his father before his death to restore the family glory and honour. Now he had the opportunity to comply with his promise.

* * *

 **Britannian Camp, same time**

"My congratulations to all of you." Said Marrybell. "And the next toast shall be in Saint Petersburg." She said raising her glass of wine.

"To Saint Petersburg." Echoed the others. She was now having dinner with her officers.

"If I may, Your Highness." Intervened Anya. "We have suffered many losses today and I think tomorrow we should focus on more conservative tactics, perhaps trying to have them breaking their formation."

"I have to disagree." Objected Lord Westmoreland. "They are surrounded and for now we have the air superiority, since the rest of their airforce is deployed elsewhere. We should keep putting pressure on them until they will be exhausted and will either surrender or be overrun by our forces. Let's not forget that we still have a large numerical advantage and that we have already inflicted on them several losses."

"Lord Weinberg, what do you think on the matter?" Asked Marrybell.

"Your Highness." Started Gino. "I think both have raised very reasonable points. Yet I am afraid we should focus on the elimination of their strongest units first: the Augustus, the Germanicus, the Totenkopf, then the Glinda Knights and the Blue Division. If we strike at these units and we succeed, then the rest of the troops will be left disoriented and will quickly fall apart."

"Lady Alstreim, Lord Weinberg, allow me a question." Intervened Lord Velaines. "It is well known that you were good friends to Lord Galahad and his cousins. So now here's my concern: which guarantee do we have that you won't put your personal affections above your duty?"

Anya remained silent and kept staring at the screen of her registrator, holding herself from saying anything.

"Lord Velaines, we are Knights of the Round and our first duty is to the Empire of Britannia. If a friend of ours betrays it, then he will cease be our friend and we shall dedicate our energies to his destruction."

Velaines, however, wanted to insist.

"Lady Alstreim? What about you?"

Anya did not rose her eyes, afraid of showing the tears.

"I... I will kill Galahad. Tomorrow."

* * *

 **13th of July, 2018**

The Britannians launched a massive attack before the sunrise, when most of the Roman troops were still asleep, devastating the first lines and forcing the Romans into the second line.

Giulio was woke up by Oldrin as soon as the attack began and rushed into the war room, to check the situation.

"So they decided to make us a surprise..." He said looking at the screens.

"Yes. Those cowards are not happy to be twice our number, they also want to rely on such petty tricks." Observed Oldrin with anger.

"It's fine, Oldrin, by the end of this day there will be very few Brits left."

"Giulio, we must go! The Brits are trying to find specifically us, let's give them battle." Exclaimed Amedeo entering the room.

"That's very brave from your part, chér Amedée, but no. Let's target them instead with the Freya missiles, they wanted to play dirty, now we will do the same."

"With your permission, I would like to take the command of the Iron Guard and lead them against the Highlanders." Asked Ayano to Giulio.

"Permission denied. They are asking for our special forces, we shall not give them what they ask. The only one of the battlefield will be Primo de Rivera with his Blue Division. Now guys, just keep calm, sit down and enjoy the show."

The whole morning saw the Britannians striking at the Romans, forcing them back on positions every time closer to the town. Using her Hadron Cannons, Anya Alstreim managed to destroy the remaining battleships deployed in the area, while the Roman Army was losing more and more soldiers.

In the mobile base, everybody was growing pessimistic and pressuring Giulio to change tactic. Indeed he had only ordered to hold positions and remain on the defensive and had even ordered the air force to stay away from the area. The special forces (Glinda, Iron Guard etc) were instead left safe inside bunkers. In the war room, the tension was in the air. Amedeo was yelling at Giulio to do something, Ayano was by now sitting, resigned to a defeat, Andrea Farnese was trying to propose new strategied to Giulio, in vain. On the other hand, Oldrin, aware of Giulio's plan, was looking at the scene very interested and Giulio was sitting, with his boots on a table, drinking wine, with his diabolic smile. This was happening around noon.

"I beg you, Giulio, when do we take action?" Implored Amedeo.

"Soon, my fair cousin. Our formation is almost closed."

* * *

On the other side of the frontline, in the Britannian mobile base, Marrybell and Lord Westmoreland were growing more and more enthusiastic.

"Very well done, Lord Neville, soon we will smash them!" Exclaimed Marrybell.

"Thank you, Milady, they are now desperate, gathered around their last line, once we break it, we win." Answered Lord Westmoreland.

On the battlefield, however, Anya was far less optimistic.

"Gino, we must order the retreat."

"Are you crazy? Now that the victory is in our hand? Giulio and his clique haven't even showed up to fight with us. Be it then, if they want to die like cowards they will."

'You have managed to surround yourself, so your troops are now truly scared and will fight to the last man. Also you can now attack from any side. Yes Giulio, the chess and the wargames with you in Pendragon have taught me something.' Thought Anya studying the battlefield. She was truly astonished by the lack of strategic vision of her peers. Not only they were falling into a very basic trap prepared by Giulio, but they were also losing far more troops than those they were killing, and against regular troops!

"Lord Weinberg, Lady Alstreim. Here is Colonel Davis. I deman the permission to attack those cannons." Asked an officer on the radio.

When Anya and Gino were able to localise the cannons he talked about using the sitrep, they noticed these strange structure filled with missiles emerging from bunkers.

Gino started saying: "These are..."

"The Freya Missiles." Completed Anya.

* * *

Around 300 Freya Missiles were fired by the Romans on the Britannian troops, destroying many of them. These were followed by the arrival of the Imperial Air Force, that surprised the Britannian ground and air forces, finally, the special forces and with them Giulio, in his Augustus, Ayano, in her Germanicus and Amedeo with his Totenkopf made their appearance on the battlefield and led the counter-offensive, turning completely the situation of the battle.

"Voglio vivere così  
Col Sole in fronte  
E felice canto..."

Giulio was now flying, with his Augustus, destroying the enemy's frames and singing, in an extremely good mood.

"Hey guys, have you seen that I had a plan?" He asked in the radio.

"Very nice, Giulio, but please, let's now shut down the Mordred. The Hadron Cannons are causing too many damages."

"I agree, Sir." Echoed Primo de Rivera in the radio.

Giulio sighed.

"Fine, I will take care of this."

Saying that, he moved against Anya Alstreim, engaging her in battle.

Despite having a sword, the Mordred was weaker than the Augustus in a melée fight, so that Giulio could quickly destroy the Hadron Cannons. Seeing that, Gino attempted to intervene but found his way blocked by the Totenkopf.

"Giulio, you bastard! You kill the only person in the whole Britannia that still has some feeling for you!" Exclaimed Gino in the radio, communicating with Giulio.

Giulio ignored the message and kept attacking Anya until inflicting some damaged into the Mordred.

"Anya, I beg you. Do not force me to keep going with this insanity."

"I have no choice." Was her response, while firing with the gun machine, which also seriously damaged the Augustus.

"Oh, fine..."

Giulio attacked her again, but this time he found the Knight of Six more prepared and as the also counter-attacked, she managed to damage the flying system of the Augustus, making it falling to the ground.

"Giulio! Are you alright?" Asked Ayano.

"I'm fine, now please, go back to the battle."

Anya was soon on him and after keeping firing at him, she attacked with the sword.

"I don't want to do it. But I have to do it." Said Anya.

"No! You don't! Why you have to keep serving those tyrants? Anya!" Replied Giulio while they were keeping fighting on the ground.

The fight kept going, with both frames suffering more and more damages and losing more of their capabilities. Finally, however, the Mordred managed to immobilise the Augustus with one of its arms, while pointing with the other, the sword at the cockpit. Giulio on the other hand, was quick enough to point one of the small cannons of the Augustus at the Mordred's cockpit.

"Either I kill you, or you kill me." Said Giulio. "Go on, Anya, do what you have to do."

Anya was about to push the cloche to strike the fatal blow, but she stopped. Her hands started to tremble and she fought herself about to cry.

"I can't..."

"You must, or will kill you." Answered Giulio.

"Go on, then. Kill me, I deserve it."

"No! Why you want to sacrifice yourself?" Asked Giulio, now also about to cry.

"Because I... I..." Anya's response was interrupted by a missile fired from a Roman frame, that reached the Mordred blowing it and leaving its pilot inside its remnants in flames.

"Anya, no!" Cried Giulio dismounting from his frame and running in the direction of what was left of the Mordred.

His bionic arms in such a situation revealed themselves of great help as he could easily stick them in the middle of the flames and of the incandescent metal to remove the pieced to rescue Anya. He first felt a strong pain but as his false flesh and the sensors burnt, leaving the mechanic arms uncovered, he could easily move aside all the remnants of the knightframe and finally reach Anya, who was unconscious on her seat.

Protected by her pilot suit, she did not suffered any burning, but needed nonetheless reanimation, that Giulio did as soon as he took her out of there. After a few tried, she finally woke up coughing and taking long breath.

"Thank God!" Exclaimed Giulio.

"Giulio?" She asked with surprise. "You... just saved me?"

He nodded. She rested her back on a rock near them, and looked at the destroyed frame.

"Looks like you won." She said, then checking her registrator.

"It only matters to me that you are not injured." Answered Giulio.

"Well, I should be alright..." She answered. In the meantime, her attention was captured by the mechanic hand of Giulio, now holding her hand.

"Ah... sorry." He said, retreating his hand.

"No, please." She replied holding it. "What happened to... you?" She had now noticed how also his face was completely desfigured.

"Shin Hyuga... He killed Guinevere and reduced me into... this." Giulio could not resist now from crying.

"It's all right, you remained the same, despite everything, at least to me." Said Anya kissing his face.

"Really?"

"Yes." She gave him a shy smile. This was the first time that Giulio had seen her smiling.

"I need to go now. Look, Gino is coming to rescue you." Said Giulio. seeing the Tristan arriving.

"Of course Giulio... I hope we will see each other soon, in a different way."

"I hope so." Answered Giulio kissing her lips and then going back to the Augustus. He departed shortly before Gino would arrive and rescue Anya to take her away from the battlefield.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

Sorry for the excessively long chapter and for the long time without posting. However, as I am back to the university, my time to write will be by far reduced, I am still trying to do it whenever I can.

This was (again) a highly military-focused chapter, in which the relations between some of the most relevant characters of the story are affected by Giulio's decision to establish his own Empire, for which this battle will turn out to be a crucial step. I also want to draw you attention on the last part, regarding the conversation between Giulio and Anya as this will incide on their relationship throughout the rest of the story.


	29. Caesar Enters in Venice

**Severobajkalsk, 23:00h, 13th of July, 2018**

The battle had finished less than one hour before, when the last Britannian units left on the battlefield had surrendered. The battle would have certainly been remembered by the Britannian as one of the most humiliating defeats of their glorious Army. Indeed, almost all the expeditionary force was destroyed, as well as most of the Euro Britannian troops, the Count of Westmoreland was fatally wounded during the retreat, the Mordred was shut down, many flags and ensigns were captured by the Romans, together with tens of thousands of soldiers and officers. Such defeat made the defence of what was left of Euro Britannia impossible.

In what was the battlefield, now the movement was that of physicians and nurses bringing assistance to wounded soldiers, Romans gathering Britannian prisoners or soldiers of both sides piling up bodies and vehicles moving throughout the battlefield.

In the middle of this Giulio, exhausted, lied down on the grass, staring at the sky. Bringing his arms in front of him, he started looking at his mechanic joints. 'By Jove, am I still human? Do I still have any humanity left?' He thought.

"Hard day, eh?" Said Amedeo sitting next to him.

"Indeed. But it won't be the last."

"Might not be the last, but we must win this thing, if nothing we must win for Ginny."

"You're right, Amedeo, we must do it for her." Answered Giulio standing up.

"Wait a moment, look there." Said Amedeo pointing at a small procession.

In front of them was a priest and a soldier bearing a cross. Behind them, more soldiers and officers were following, singing _Non Nobis Domine._ Giulio and Amedeo stood watching for some time, then decided to follow them.

* * *

 **Vladivostok Fortress, Euro Britannia, 16th of July, 2018**

Marrybell, Gino, Anya, Velaines and other leading figures of the Dominion of Euro Britannia were gathered in the war room of the fortress, debating the future of Euro Britannia. Actually there was not much left to be debated, as after the disaster in Severobajkalsk the destiny of the Dominion seemed sealed.

"Milords, there are no choices left, we must evacuate what is left of the loyalist forces in Euro Britannia." Decided Princess Marrybell.

"Your Highness, with all respect I believe that we could still try to set up a resistance here in Transamur and Sakhalin until the arrival of new reinforcements." Objected the Grand Duke Velaines.

"Negative, Milord. The Romans are advancing with a much larger force than we can face now. In addition, after the destruction of the UFN and Britannian fleets in Taranto, our hopes for any turning of the situation in the West has vanished. Therefore, I don't see any other option than retreating." Answered Marrybell.

"The Black Knights could still come in our help, if I am not mistaking." Observed Gino.

"They could, but they are not keen in doing so. Unfortunately, other than already busy fighting the Romans elsewhere, they prefer to limit their support to us, once that they do not want to discourage anti-Britannian revolts in the areas." Pointed out again Marrybell. "Lady Alstreim." She addressed now the Knight of Six. "We haven't yet heard your voice."

"I don't have anything to say." Replied. "It seems to me that it's over and that Britannia will go through uncertain times."

"I agree." Said Velaines. "Our withdrawal here marks the beginning of the end of the Empire founded by King Oswin on the skin of the Romans."

"And ironically, we fall by the hands of those claiming to be their heirs." Observed Marrybell with bitterness.

* * *

The victories at Severobajkalsk and Taranto had repercuted throughout the whole Empire. The latter took place just one day after Severobajkalsk, when Admiral Scipione Valerio Borghese commanded a fleet of light ships and submarines against the assembled Britannian-UFN fleets in the naval military complex of Taranto, in Southern Italy. The attack was carried on at night and found the joint fleets completely unprepared. Most of them being unable to move or in disadvantage compared with Borghese's light ships and MAS, their numerical advantage was completely nullified and the Roman navy had a rather easy time in destroying the allied fleets and capturing several ships, including the new Britannian aircraft carrier H.M.S. King Oswin.

These victories, summed at the Roman advances in France, where they were now besieging Paris and Orleans and in Italy, where they had now reached Viterbo, north of Rome, brought joy and pride throughout the whole Empire. Everywhere, the propaganda was showing Giulio Galahad-Canossa as the new Caesar defeating the Gauls or Charlemagne defeating the Saxons, in many cities, the people was going to the streets to acclaim Giulio as the new Emperor and in the main capitals, parades, galas and other events were being made by the nobility to celebrate the last victories. In the meantime, the war was continuing, with bloody battles in France, Italy and in Sakhalin, where the remaining Britannian forces were trying to cover the retreat of their comrades.

Following the battle, for Giulio started a few days of mundanities. To begin, he paraded with the troops of Severobajkalsk in triumph in Saint Petersburg, mounting on a white horse and dressed in the ceremonial uniform, bringing the captured flags as war trophy. Later, he had to conduct the ceremonies for the establishment of the Imperial Honourific Orders, being these: The Imperial Order of the Jupiter Capitolinus, highest order, then, The Imperial Order of the Laurus, The Imperial Order of Mars, for military merits, The Imperial Order of Poseidon, for naval merits, the Imperial Order of Apollo, for air force merits and the Imperial Order of Athena, for civilian merits. In addition, under request of the German nobility, he had to travel to Konigsberg, to re-establish the Teutonic Order, now named Imperial Military and Sovereign Order of the Teutonic Knights, at whose Grand Mastership was elected Field Marshal Guderian. The Order was restored not only in its estates, but also in its military functions, becoming a branch of the Armed forces, together with the Order of Saint Michael and the Order of Saint Raphael.

Following his stop in Konigsberg, Giulio headed southwards, to Venice, where another important institutional event was waiting for him: the election, after more than 200 years, of the Doge of the Most Serene Republic of Venice.

* * *

 **Fiume, Imperial County of Carnaro,**

 **3rd of August, 2018**

In his route to Venice, Giulio had decided not to go directly from Konigsberg to Venice, but rather to stop in the city of Fiume, Italian port between Istria and Dalmatia, from where he and his entourage would have reached Venice on the Imperial Yacht. During his stop in Fiume, he had also taken the opportunity to establish the Imperial County of Carnaro as an Italian-ruled territory under his control. This was a smart way to avoid assigning the city to the Habsburgs of Austria, Croatia or Hungary, which would have upset the Italians.

After three days in Fiume, where he had to alternate institutional events with parties with the local nobility, he was finally ready to depart, waiting at the Palazzo del Governo for the carriage to arrive.

"I still don't understand why we don't enter Venice on the Bucintoro." Protested Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld.

"Because, Cecilia." Started Giulio, who had gone over the argument many times. "the Bucintoro is the ceremonial galley of the Venetian Doge. And I don't want to give the impression that I am the Doge."

"Yet, I think you should have taken the title for yourself."

"So that the Venetians would hate the Empire for hurting their pride, sure." Answered Giulio.

"Milord, Milady." Interrupted the butler. "Admiral Prince Scipione Valerio Borghese of Sulmona."

"Let him in." Ordered Giulio.

The Admiral, in his dark blue naval uniform, entered the room.

"Good to see you, Lord Borghese." Said Giulio. "Please, have some sherry."

"Thank you, Milord." Answered Borghese.

"We have heard of your brilliant victory on the Britannians and the UFN at Taranto, truly memorable."

"A fleet of small light ships can be devastating if the enemy is not prepared. We just had to be quick in striking and in disappearing." Answered the admiral taking the drink and sitting.

"Everything is ready for our entrance in Venice?" Asked Giulio.

"Yes, the Venetians have prepared a solemn ceremony to welcome you."

"And what about politics?"

"The House of Contarini, the House of Giustiniani and the House of Morosini are the three disputing the Republic, that I know. I am also aware that Lord Giacomo Morosini might become problematic, once that he is suspected of having some questionable connections, which might be dangerous for us." Answered Borghese.

"Thank you for the update. Cecilia, we've got a job to you."

Having sitted quiet until now, Cecilia seemed very excited by what Giulio had just told her.

"Yes? You want me to investigate Giacomo Morosini?"

"You got it, and if opportune, to make sure he won't be a threat."

"Yes, sir!" She answered with a smile, simulating a military salute.

"Bonjour." Said Prince Philippe entering the room without the minimal formality. Everybody turned at him.

"I'm here to tell you that everything is ready and that we can depart now."

"Fantastic!" Exclaimed Giulio. "Time to entere in the Most Serene Republic."

* * *

 **Venice, Most Serene Republic of Venice,**

 **3rd of August, 2018**

The Imperial Yacht, escorted by four light frigate of the Floréal-class reached the Gulf of Venice. It entered it through the passage between the Lido and the Punta Sabbioni. From his Yacht, Giulio could see already there people greeting him, waving Venetian and Imperial flags. The convoy entered leaving on the right the Island of Le Vignole and then finally it started passing in front of the Giardini della Biennale and then of the palaces, in the direction of Piazza San Marco.

The Sun had already gone and the firework were enlightening the skies, while the population, both from Venice and the lido, as well as from the Gondolas and other boats, was receiving with joy the Imperial Yacht.

Finally the ship docked in Riva degli Schiavoni, and from it descended the Regent, Giulio, Lord Farnese, Amedeo, Ayano, Lady Cecilia, Oldrin and Borghese, all them in their dress uniform. On shore, to receive them were present two regiment of cuirassiers, the military band and of the authorities, the Mayor of Venice, the Commander-in-Chief for the Roman Army in Italy, Duke Francesco VI of Modena and the Military Governor for Venice and the Triveneto, Princess Victoria von Hannover.

As the Imperial Comitive arrived, the band played the _Kaiserhymne_ , then after the exchange of formalitied between the Regent and the local authorities, for the inspection of the troops, the band played the _Praesentiermarsch._ After the inspection, the comitive mounted on three carriages, brought there on purpose and headed towards the Palazzo Nazionale, a palace in Neoclassical style built by Napoleon Bonaparte to be his residence in Venice right on Piazza San Marco, next to the older Ducal Palace.

The members of the Venetian aristocracy, together with some illustrious members of the local elite, were waiting for the Regent in one of the halls of the palace, destined to this kind of event. Passing through the corridors of the Palace, Giulio and his comitive could not refrain from appreciating the decoration in Empire Style, still dating back to the times of Napoleon.

"I like this Palace." Observed Giulio. "I will rename it Palazzo Imperiale and make it my Venetian Residence."

"You never give up imitating Napoleon, eh?" Asked Ayano.

"I don't just imitate Napoleon. I do much better than him. To begin, because I have won in Russia."

At this last ironic reference made by Giulio, the whole group laughed. However, Giulio was very serious, when he was stating to consider himself better than Napoleon. He often liked to compare himself to Caesar, Augustus, Charlemagne and many other historical figures, showing how he was being able to go far beyond all of them. Finally, they reached the hall.

"Lords and Ladies of the Republic" Announced the Herald. "I present here to you the authorities for Veneto and Italy: The Mayor Paolo Trevisan, Major General and Governor Her Royal Highness Princess Victoria von Hannover, Field-Marshal Duke Francesco VI of Modena, Reggio and Mirandola." The three entered one after the other, as they were announced and disposed themselved to receive the Imperial Comitive.

"And it is with great honour" Continued the Herald. "That now I present to you the members of the Imperial Comitive: Countess Ayano Kosaka of Crimea, Her Highness Princess Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld, His Highness Brigadier and Prince Philippe d'Orleans, Crown Prince Amedeo Farnese, His Highness Admiral Prince Scipione Valerio Borghese di Sulmona, His Highness Grand Master Duke Andrea Farnese of Parma and Piacenza and now, the Right Honourable Regent of the Roman Empire, Duke Giulio Galahad-Canossa of Poltava."

As Giulio entered the hall, the orchestra welcomed him by playing Lully's _Marche Royale._

"Miladies, Milords, thank you for the warm welcoming. It's a honour to be here with you. Now please, let's continue."

The orchestra resumed playing and the nobles returned to their drinks and chats. Giulio and his comitive were talking to many different people, among Patricians, businessmen and government officials. He also had the opportunity to confront the three candidates to be the Doge, whom gave him an excellent impression. Finally they could head to another hall, where they would have had the banquet.

During the banquet, Giulio sat with Lady Cecilia, his cousin and Ayano, other than the three candidates and their families, as he wished to know them better. Everything seemed fine to him, yet something was making him uncomfortable. He could feel his right eye burning and almost a sort of pressure coming from his Geass. Such a burning was then translated in a more general discomfort, that gave him the impression of being under threat. Was he becoming paranoid?

At some point, caught by deep discomfort, he decided to leave the table for a moment and called Ayano with him, explaining to her the situation.

"We had a long day, Giulio, maybe you are just tired."

"No Ayano, I am not just tired. It's not like I've got a headache, it's like my Geass is alerting me of a peril and my whole body feels it."

"Giulio, come on. You know you shouldn't use too much your Geass, since your heart cannot hold it."

"I am not using it. It is doing everything by itself, that's what worries me."

"I see... what can we do about it?"

"Your Excellency?" A footman interrupted their conversation. "There is a dispatch from the Duke of Orleans." The footman gave an envelope to Giulio, then made a reverence and left. The envelope contained some great news, yet incapable of improving his state.

Returning to his seat, he decided nonetheless to announce them.

"Miladies, Milords,

I have just been informed that my uncle, His Highness Duke Louis Philippe d'Orleans, has carried on a successful assault at Paris and now his troops are marching in the Champs Elysées, while more troops under the Count of Artois are marching towards Orleans. I would like to propose a toast to the liberation of France." Announced Giulio raising his glass of wine.

"To the Liberation of France!" Echoed the guests.

It was while Giulio was drinking his wine, standing up, that the reason for his discomfort was revealed, almost making him chocke. This reason appeared in the clothes of a maid, a very young one, around 15, short, with pink hairs and deep blue eyes: Clara Lanfranc.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I hope you have enjoyed this chapted. I tried to make it shorter than the others and to make it a transitional one to open a serie of events that will now go on in Italy (we have already seen Clara Lanfranc once in this story, so you can imagine). Also, we are here very close to Lelouch's ascension to the Britannian Throne, thing that will bring... significant changes.


	30. Assassination in Venice

**5th of August, 2018,**

 **Venice, Most Serene Republic of Venice**

The morning of the 5th of July was started by a tragedy. The old librarian of the University Ca' Foscari, passing by the Ponte dei Tre Archi, had found the body of a man, from the clothing clearly a patrician, floating in the water. Terrified he had called the police that had arrived immediately, finding out that the body belonged to Giacomo Morosini, one of the main candidates to the Dogato and winner of the first round of votes, that took place on the previous day.

The news reached Giulio on that same morning, while he was having breakfast in the Palazzo Imperiale.

"I don't understand, Lord Borghese, why should I be more worried with this issue than I should be with the election or with our troops stuck outside Rome?"

"Because, Milord, I have had news from the Maggior Consiglio that they do not intend to proceed with the election until they will have found a culprit; in addition voices are that the Imperial Agency of Security and Information was behind his death, as it was clearly an assassination."

"What? This is an absurdity!" Protested Philippe d'Orleans, who was having breakfast with them.

"It's nonsense. Why would we have acted in such a self destructive way?" Asked Cecilia.

"The House of Morosini was always very critical towards my project, plus they were sympathethic towards Britannia and in principle supported Euro Britannia. I had personally suspected of their connection with the MI6 and ordered to monitor them, but I knew that to kill them would have been suicidal."

"This means" Observed Ayano. "That those who killed him, wanted to tackle us."

"Wait, is it possible that he just went to drink to celebrate his first victory after yesterday's session, he got drunk, got into troubles and got killed?" Asked Amedeo. "I mean, it might not be the case, but we could just tell the commissar of the police to arrest some beggar or drunkard, put the blame on him and close the story."

"I wish it was so simple, Amedeo. The Venetians would never believe this story and would start thinking that we killed him and we are now covering everything up." Replied Giulio.

"My suggestion" Started Borghese "Is that we go to the Palazzo Ducale, we meet with the other candidates, the judges and the head of the police and we help investigating the issue."

"I agree." Said the Prince of Orleans.

"Before we go, I wanted to ask something." Said Ayano. "Giulio, the day of the gala you were terrified by a presence in the Palace and as a result of this you added so much surveiilance to this place..."

"Clara Lanfranc!" Exclaimed Giulio punching the table. "The bloody MI6 agent!"

* * *

After the breakfast, Giulio and his comitive headed to the Palazzo Ducale, where he wanted to meet with the other two candidates to the Dogato, N.H. Vincenzo Morosini, brother of the deceased Lord Giacomo, the head of the Imperial Police, Sir Peter O'Connell, the head of the forensic department, Dr. Maurice Perrault and two Judges of the Quarantia (Supreme Court). Giulio wanted the truth to emerge soon and as a result he wanted the meeting to take place not inside the palace but in the prisons, in a dark, humid and dirty cell, amidst insects and rats and without contacts with the outside world, so to put pressure on the presents.

"Milords, miladies, I hope you are getting used with this place in which I have decided to meet, because we are not getting out of here until we will have made significant steps towards the solution of the case." Started Giulio. "As you all know, yesterday night the strongest candidate to the Dogato of Venice, Patrician Giacomo Morosini, was murdered. We don't know by who or why, although we have our suspicions. Morosini was being investigated by my assistant, Princess Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld, whom I have put in charge of investigating the case and whom I have authorised to ask you some questions. Last thing: there is no communication with the outside, unless passing by me."

"With all respect, Lord Galahad" Protested Patrician Martino Giustiniani "What guarantee do we have that this is not just an attempt from your part to cover up the case and that you are not the responsible for the death of Patrician Morosini?"

Giulio, calmly replied. "This is a legitimate question, Giustiniani. It is a legitimate question especially since Morosini was connected with the MI6 and had some interests in weakening and overthrowing me. Yet, he was way too exposed and even in this way, had I wished to kill him, idea that was indeed temptating, I would have done it before the election or after it, after managing to have him defeated, not in the middle of it, not while in Venice and not under the eyes of the Venetians. Think that today by noon the issue will have turned into a major scandal and many fingers will be pointed at me, including among the aristocracy. Now, knowing that I would face such a danger, why should I have wanted him dead?"

The response was considered satisfactory and Giulio asked to Maurice Perrault to present the first results of the autopsia.

"We found out that Morosini was killed late in the night, around 2-3 a.m., having been shot multiple times. The murderer fired from a Mauser and the assassination probably happened on shore, having been thrown in the water already dead."

"Do we know if there were any shots, yesterday night?" Asked Cecilia.

"Yes" Answered the head of the Police. "There were shots in Campo Santa Margherita, not far from Palazzo Giustinian, where the House of Giustiniani resides. Problem is that there is no blood in that place."

"Fire but no blood, interesting." Reflected Cecilia. "This can only mean that he was not killed by them, or even wounded. Perrault, are you sure of your findings?"

"With all respect, Milady, when I was called here we had not yet finished."

"Then let's contact the laboratory and see what they say." Interrupted Giulio before calling a guard. "Now, Cecilia, go on, let's ask to Vincenzo Giustiniani.

"That's a monstruosity! How could I have killed my brother?" Asked the noble horrified.

"Power can lead us to do things we would never do otherwise." Observed Cecilia. "Now seriously, where have you been yesterday?"

"All the night in my office, preparing the discourse and other materials for today's assembly. You can ask to my assistant."

"Only your assistant?"

"There are also the footages of the security cameras."

Cecilia called another guard, ordering to go to Palazzo Giustinian to check the cameras.

"You see, Sir Vincenzo, I think you might have killed your brother to put the blame on the Regent and present your family as a victim."

"Right during the election? When we were about to become powerful enough to challenge the Regency? This is nonsense." Objected Vincenzo.

"His point is reasonable." Observed Giulio. They had just as many reasons as I did, even because with the successor to Giacomo, Filippo, being just three years old, they will be nearly paralysed for years now."

"What about the Quarantia?" Wondered Cecilia. "The Judiciary might have had all the interest electing for instance... Contarini. Since the brother of the Patrician is a member of it."

"With all respect, Milady." Objected one of the judges. "We had already enough material to have Morosini decapitated in Piazza San Marco and we were planning to do it. So there would be no point in the Quarantia committing such an act."

In the meantime, Giulio started assessing with his Geass the memories of each of the presents, while Cecilia was keeping interrogating them. He then realised with terror that among Cecilia's memories there was a gap, corresponding to the previous night.

Three hours later, a guard finally came announcing: "A relatory from the forensic department."

Giulio took the relatory and read it loudly:

"Death caused by the injection of cyanide. The victim had probably faced convulsions and moments of confusion before the death. Finally, the shots were fired with the body already in the water and devoid of life."

"An injection of cyanide?" Asked Cecilia.

"Exactly." Answered Giulio.

"If I am not mistaking, a similar method was used by the Britannian intelligence in few other cases." Observed the commissar of the Police.

"Which drives us towards the hypothesis that the MI6 might have wanted him dead." Stated Cecilia.

"Hypothesis that we had suspected since the beginning." Observed Borghese.

"Then why all this circus?" Asked Contarini with indignation.

"To test you." Replied promptly Cecilia.

In that moment, a second guard reached them, bringing another dossier from the Police.

"And now, it looks like we have some more evidences" Announced Giulio, opening the dossier.

"Hours 03:25 a.m. Patrician Giacomo Morosini is seen on Piazza Santa Margherita by Mrs. Cristina Bertan. He is having convulsions and fires two shots with his Magnum to the sky.

Hours 03:45 a.m. Morosini is lying on the square, two figures, apparently females, one taller and the other shorter, both completely covered with a,hardly distinguishable grey outfit carry his body away.

Sergeant Weissman, guarding the main gate of the Imperial Palace, declares having seen two ladies completely covered on a grey outfit crossing Piazza San Marco... leaving from the Palace." Giulio concluded with a note of terror in his voice.

"Now it is clear that the murderer came from the court, so either was Lady Kosaka or Lady Colloredo." Stated Vincenzo Morosini with anger.

"Calm down, Lord Morosini." Interrupted Giulio. "There are many servants in the palace, could have been anyone."

"In the meantime, the people residing in the Palace should be investigated." Observed one of the judges.

"You are right and I will now authorise the police to do so." Answered Giulio, while writing down a short letter.

After the message was sent, a few more hours were spent in the almost complete silence. All the presents were trying to look calm, only exception to the rule was Lady Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld, who seemed instead more and more distressed.

"Everything alright, Cecilia?" Asked Giulio.

"No, I can't remember what I was doing yesterday." She answered.

"You were with me, we spent the night together, or at least..."

"At least?"

"Most of it."

"Most of it?" Asked back Cecilia with a not of panic in her voice.

"Milords, there is a report from the Palace." Announced one of the guards.

"What does it says?" Asked Giulio.

"It says that one of the servants had seen Lady Colloredo leaving the Palace, around 03:00 a.m. together with a pink-haired girl."

"You were with Clara Lanfranc?" Asked Giulio astonished.

"I don't remember..." Answered Cecilia starting crying.

"I can't believe... you?" Asked Philippe d'Orleans perplexed.

"Why, Cecilia?" Asked Ayano.

"So the investigator is the culprit, eh? Very well, she must be arrested and pay for her crimes... or will the Regent put his personal passions before justice?" Provoked Vincenzo.

Using his Geass, Giulio could realise that the girl had acted under the effect of another Geass, meaning that she could not be guilty of her crimes. Yet this would have been impossible to explain to the presents, even less to the Venetian nobility.

" _Dura lex, sed lex._ " Said Giulio. "The Regent will apply the law and authorise the detention of Lady Cecilia for further investigation and trial. If she is truly guilty, then she must pay for her crime."

"Giulio, I beg you... I didn't do that" Insisted Cecilia in tears.

"This is what we will find out. Now, I would like to be left alone with her. We shall meet in the Sala della Quarantia Criminal in ten minutes." He said to the others, who immediately left him alone with Cecilia.

The girl was crying without control.

"Please, do something Giulio... I don't want to die here, I'm innocent!"

Giulio went to seat near her.

"I know, Cecilia, I know it perfectly. You acted under the effect of a Geass."

"A what?"

"Never mind, point is that you are not the responsible for this and I think we can prove it."

"We can?"

"Yes Cecilia, we will prove that you are innocent."

"Thank you, really, thank you, I don't want to die here."

"I won't allow this to happen, don't worry." Answered Giulio hugging her and kissing her face.

He finally stood up to leave, she also stood up, holding him.

"I need to go now. But I will be back, I can promise to you."

"Thank you! I will be waiting for you." Answered Cecilia with a hopeful smile.

Giulio reached the Sala della Quarantia Criminal, room used, under the Republic of Venice, as Supreme Criminal Court and place where everyone was waiting for him now.

As soon as he entered, Amedeo, Ayano and his closest friends went to see him, asking if he was alright.

"Yes, I am fine, but I want to change my plans. I want to go back to Modena to see my mom and my sister... and I want to go alone."

"Lord Galahad, you can't do it." Protested Borghese.

"But I will, I had enough of this place. You can stay here to follow the election, but I will go." Replied Giulio, who seemed exhausted.

"At least let your cousins come with you." Insisted Borghese.

"Fine, they can come, also you, if you want." He said indicating Ayano.

She hesitated:"Well, if I won't be a burden..."

"Do whatever you want." He interrupted heading to the window, from where he stared at the channel passing outside.

The Patricians and the judges went close to him.

"You Excellency, yours was a wise choice..." Started a judge.

"Leave me alone." Whispered Giulio.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked the judge.

"I said, leave me alone! You and this bunch of bastards!" Yelled Giulio punching and breaking the glass of the window (and with it, wounding himself).

* * *

 **Modena, Duchy of Modena and Reggio,**

 **5th of August, 2018, 20:00h**

Giulio had departed that same evening, carrying with him only one luggage and in the company of Prince Philippe, Amedeo and Ayano. They departed completely privately, taking a train from Venezia Santa Lucia to Bologna Centrale, and then another train to Modena. There, Giulio wanted to walk from the station to his house, located in Viale Caduti in Guerra.

He had kept silent during the whole trip and after few tries, even his cousins and Ayano had given up trying to make him talk. In Modena, he kept silent, but his mood started improving as they walked in the direction of his home.

Modena was not so different from how he had left it the previous year. The main difference was that there were some buildings destroyed by the bombings, bags with sand on the windows of some others and around certain buildings, and propaganda manifestoes all over. There was few people walking in the streets and most of them were soldiers, among whom they could mimetise themselves thanks to their uniforms. They passed in front of the Ducal Palace, former military academy, now being transformed again in the residence of the Dukes and then through the Ducal Gardens to Giulio's street. They then followed on that street for some time, until reaching the luxurious villa in Liberty where Giulio's mother and sister were living.

Arriving there, Giulio called his dog.

"Anubis! Where are you?"

Anubis, the big and young Hungarian Pointer came barkling and running and reaching the gate greeter Giulio by licking his hand.

"Anu-ubis! Good boy! Dad is back! Now go call Lucrezia!" The dog ran back inside, barkling in his usual way. Giulio, on the other hand, seemed to be a completely different person from the one that traveled from Venice to Modena.

"Anubis, what the Hell?" Echoed a voice from the entrance of the villa.

"Okay... I'm coming... I said I'm coming!" Lucrezia was complaining that the dog was keeping trying to push her to the gate.

"Giulio!" Exclaimed Lucrezia finally noticing her brother and running to the gate. She was wearing a light-blue dress and her brown hairs were falling on her right shoulder.

Lucrezia opened the gate and went to hug and kiss Giulio, while the dog kept jumping on them, also happy to see his owner back.

"You finally came back home, eh? Mom had been so worried about you, then why you didn't allowed us to come see you after you conquered Modena?"

"Because I wanted to make a surprise." Answered Giulio.

"And who is this people? I think I recognise... you?" She said pointing at Amedeo.

"Oh yes, he is Amedeo, our cousin, don't you remember?"

"Of course! You came to our castle in Vermont for Christmas of 2009! I was six back then."

"And he..." Said Giulio, indicating Philippe.

"You are... I don't think we have ever met."

"Of course you did!" Exclaimed Giulio. "Philippe d'Orleans, he is the son of uncle Louis."

"Aah yes, but I was four or five!"

"Oui, je me souviens, it was during the holidays in Bahia, in Area 6, don't you remember?"

"More or less. It's so nice to see you again. And who is she?" Asked then, referring to Ayano.

"Ah, she is my girlfriend, Margravine Ayano Kosaka." Presented Amedeo.

"Eleven?" Asked Lucrezia shaking her hand.

"Actually I'm from Amsterdam." Answered Ayano. "But my parents were from Japan."

"Well... please, come inside. I am sure that mom is also wanting to see you all." Said Lucrezia, to whom the introduction of Ayano had left slightly disoriented.

'Duchess' Charlotte d'Orleans (she wanted to be treated as such, despite having lost the title) was sitting in the house sitting room, reading a book, when she was surprised by the arrival of Giulio and her three nephews, whom greeted all of them joyously, only embarassment was when she noticed Ayano...

"And you I suppose must be a maid or some secretary right?" She asked to the girl (Charlotte, as a proud Britannian, did not held in great consideration 'Elevens' or other 'Numbers').

"Well... I..." Ayano was left without response, as she did not wanted to cause any embarrassment.

"She is Margravine Ayano Kosaka, mom. She is a great friend of mine and also Amedeo's girlfriend."

"Ah..." Said his mother shaking quickly Ayano's hand, almost as if she feared to get dirty by doing it.

"Well... I suppose... Would you like to seat?" She asked to all of them, who accepted sitting in the sofas and armchair near her.

"If you want I can tell the servants to bring you some food." Proposed Charlotte with detachment.

"Thank you mom. We had something to it in Bologna." Answered Giulio.

"Is your father fine with... I mean, how is he?" Asked Charlotte to Amedeo.

"He is fine, aunt Charlotte. He is now fighting the Black Knights in Kazakhistan."

"Oh yes... And you, Philippe?" The presence of the 'Eleven' in her house was making her very uncomfortable and disgusted.

"Me and dad fought in Area Eleven for some time, then we were stationed in Euro Britannia, and now dad is in Paris."

"That's great, so I assume you had taught the natives some Britannian manners."

"Yes, yes." Answered Philippe with an embarrassed laugh. "We actually fought in the First Assault on the Tokyo settlement. There is still a bunch of people wanting my head down there."

"And you... How did you... ended here?" Asked then to Ayano.

"She is the daughter of a Japanese Count." Explained Giulio, before Ayano would give any information that could worsen her image. "And she had enlisted as a soldier in the Japanese Legion, where I met her. Then she joined me after the death of Shin Hyuga and since then, she has been a strong supporter of the restoration of the monarchy and of the Traditionalist cause."

"Ah... so you are a noble... and you are actually with us?" Asked Charlotte, somehow relieved.

"Yes, Milady. Coming from a noble family, I can only be sympathethic to my peers that fight against the egalitarianist and democratic aberrations of the EU and the UFN and against the materialist and plutocratic inclinations that have infected our fellow nobles in Pendragon." Months ago she would have said such words only to pretend, but being all the time with Giulio and his family, was leading her to become more and more sincere in such beliefs.

Charlotte nodded.

"I'm surprised but glad to hear such words coming from you. It means that there are still reasonable persons even among the Elevens."

"With all respect, Milady, I don't consider myself as such." Replied Ayano. "My ancestors were Japanese, as vassals of the Empire of Japan, but I consider myself as a Roman. This is the only identity that I feel I can have, since I have been fighting for this cause and since I would rather die than be a citizen of that republican and democratic aberration that the United States of Japan are."

"You won't believe it, aunt, but she was behind the laws to deport the Japanese immigrants from Europe." Added Amedeo.

"Ah..." The information had left Charlotte very surprised.

"Miladies, milords." Started a maid entering the room. "Please, turn on the TV on the BBC, there are some terrible news."

The family and Ayano moved all to another sitting room, where there was a television, turning it on on BBC News.

"Lamperouge!?" Exclaimed Giulio with surprise.

Indeed, Lelouch vi Britannia was now sitting on the Throne of Saint Edward, in the Pendragon Imperial Palace, from where he was about to begin his speech. On the screen, in the lower part, his seizure of power was being announced by the TV News. Lelouch, in a black-white imperial attire and sitting on the Throne, began his speech accompanied by the notes of _All Hail Britannia!_ , the Britannian anthem.

"Loyal subjects of the Holy Britannian Empire, from Homeland and Areas as well.  
I am Lelouch vi Britannia, from now onwards 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.  
My father Charles has died in tragic circumstances and older princes are not in conditions to assume the Throne, which brought the Lords of the Empire to acclaim me as the new Emperor.  
My ascension to the Throne today marks the beginning of a new Golden Age for Britannia. An age in which privileges based on meaningless conventions such as the genealogic tree, humiliation of peoples through the deprivation of their identities, plutocracy, corruption and other aberrations that had infected our Empire will finally come to an end.  
As I take the Throne today, I promise that I will deliver to you, Britannians, an entirely new Empire, based on law and justice, in which all of you will find your place and be free to pursue your happiness.  
I promise you, however, that I will crush any resistance, both internal and external and that those who have been thinking that they could build their Empires on our skin will live to regret, as I am launching today to them my challenging glove.  
Britannians, I call upon you to gather around me and follow me into this new path of glory and justice.  
All Hail Britannia!"

"Pathetic." Commented Ayano. "We will crush this rogue, march into Pendragon and hang him as a war trophy on the Fori Imperiali. Isn't it, Giulio?"

Giulio however was staring at the screen with perplexity, with the hands joint in front of him.

"Lamperouge has challenged me. Now I take the glove, accept his challenge and will fight with him over who must rule this world and how."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

The great moment has finally come! Giulio vs. Lelouch, Rome vs. Britannia, the Aristocratic Emperor vs. the Leader of the People. Who will win this fight?

Will Giulio be damaged by his internal issues? After all his lover is about to be sented to death and there is a spy running free throughout the Empire?

What will be made of the United Federation of Nations? Until now they were fighting each other but now? Will a greater enemy be able to make them bury the battle axe?

Keep following the upcoming chapters to see how the situation will develop.


	31. Roma Renovata Resurgit

**Press Updates**

From the Imperial Palace Press Office, 10th of August, 2018:

In virtue of the powers to Us conferred by the Grace of God and the Will of the Peoples of the Empire, We, Lelouch I vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, declare that from today and with immediate effect:

1st: All the nobility titles are abolished. It is strictly forbidden to exhibit them or to use the family crest. All the privileges so far reserved to the nobility have no longer any effect. All the Aristocratic Laws are considered decayed.  
\- Aristocratic circles and clubs are from now onwards dissolved.

2nd: We establish that the House of Lords is, from this moment onwards, abolished. The only Parliamentary Institution to be maintained will be the House of Commons.

3rd: All the Chivalric Orders are from this moment onwards dissolved. Its members will no longer be entitled to the usage of the titles or the anjoying of the privileges attached to them.

4th: the Imperial Order of the Round is maintained, under the new directives established by Us.

5th: The industrial, financial or agrarian conglomerates and oligopolies that have resulted from use or abuse of aristocratic privileges are to be nationalised and then reorganised according with the new legal regime.

6th: The Bank of England is from now onwards, State property.

7th: The members of Imperial Family are to be deprived of their titles and privileges and placed under investigation under the charges of High Treason, Conspiracy and Abuse of Power.  
\- A Commission of Investigation and Purge is established to investigate members of the Imperial Family of the State Apparatus, empowered to arrest and/or remove those considered unfit to the office, corrupted, conspirators and traitors.

8th: The Archbishopcy of Canterbury is Officially abolished and the Britannian Church is to be returned under direct Imperial Control.

9th: The United Grand Masonic Lodge of Britannia is outlawed, its Grand Master and the members of the Excutive are under arrest for Treason and Conspiracy. So will be the organisations that the Imperial Bureau of Investigations will regard as secret societies.

10th: The Area System is abolished. All the former areas are to be returned to their original names and will receive the status of Constituent Countries, being free to reorganise themselves according with their own customs and traditions, within Britannian Common Law. All the subject of the Empire, regardless of their former status as "Numbers", "Honourary Britannians" or "Britannians" are now to be considered citizens, with equal rights and dutis. No discrimination will be tolerated.

11th: All the Britannian citizens must be free to follow the religion that they will prefer. As long as this religion will plead loyalty to the Empire.

From LVX (Imperial news agency), 12th of August, 2018

Rome is liberated! This morning the Roman Army, commanded by H.I.R.H. Duke Francis VI of Modena had entered the Eternal City. Following yesterday's last battle at the Lake of Bracciano, the last contingents of the Black Knights stationed in Italy, under the command of General Rankovic had officially capitulated, receiving the honour of the arms by the Duke of Modena. The Regent is expected to enter in Rome on the 15th of August, for the celebration of his birthday and his Coronation.

* * *

The ascension of Lelouch to the Britannian Throne seemed to deepen the division between Rome and Pendragon. Britannia, on one hand, under Lelouch seemed to march towards equality, by abolishing the nobility and stripping it of its power. Rome on the other hand, seemed to take the opposite direction, through the strengthening or the establishment of aristocratic privileges, feudal rules and the mobilisation of the population through State propaganda and political initiatives. Needless to say, the state propaganda of both the giants would have relied heavily on such differences to show the struggle against each other as a sacred war.

Paradoxically, however, Lelouch's ascension to the Throne brought a brief period of peace, or at least lack of fight, between the two Empires. Indeed, both Lelouch and Giulio needed to reorganise their Empires, so to be able to face each other in the final struggle.

In Aquitaine, last European territory still held by Britannia, Field Marshal Lord Peter Cornwallis, once informed of the new reforms introduced by Lelouch in the homeland, opted for surrendering to the Roman Empire and defected joining the latter, ensuring full Roman control over the part of Europe East of the Pyrenees.

The war for Rome, however, was still ongoing, once that the United Federation of Nations, despite having completely lost the Italian peninsula with the islands, Kazakhstan, Mongolia and Manchuria, was still challenging the Romans in the Iberian Peninsula, in Central Asia and in China. Nonetheless, the ascension of Lelouch in Britannia had now worried Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi and the Black Knights, who started considering the possibility of a peace with Rome.

* * *

 **Imperial Villa of Castelporziano, Imperial Duchy of Latium,**

 **14th of August, 2018**

Milly Ashford was very nervous about this assignment. First the whole thing of going from Tokyo to Rome had made her nervous, since due to the war she had needed a serie of special permissions. Now, once at the destination, it was the task she was required to do that had made her nervous. Indeed, she had already interviewed politicians, diplomats and other people like that in her short career as a journalist, not many but a few of them. Yet she never had to interview someone so powerful and future Emperor.

She was in a car belonging to the Imperial staff, as the Regency did not allowed any other vehicle in Castelporziano, the countryside villa in which the Regent was residing. She was going together with Miiko, a young Japanese intern working as camerawoman, only other member of her team allowed to follow her (they were being very restrictive in terms of security). Both inexperienced, both easy to intimidate.

As they arrived at the villa, they were escorted inside by six soldiers of the Swiss Guard, one of the guard corps of the Regent. They were brought throughout the corridors of the palace, while a ceremonialist gave them some indication on how to behave, what to say, what not to say, finally they reached the office. The ceremonialist knocked.

"Who's there?" Asked Giulio from inside.

"The two journalists from KTV, Your Excellency." Informed the head of protocol.

"Let them in, and don't take inside the guards."

The head of protocol opened the door, letting Milly and Miiko inside.

As they entered, both made a reverence.

Milly started: "Your Excellency I am..."

"Emily Ashford, I know. The Britannian lady who abdicated her titles to be a journalist, right?"

The harshness of Giulio, left her disoriented.

"Well, Milord..."

"It doesn't matter anymore, since there is not anymore a Britannian nobility. And who is this young lady preparing the camera?"

"Onoda Miiko, Milord." Answered the girl making a bow, in the Japanese fashion.

"Pleased to meet you. Now make yourselves comfortable, both of you."

As Miiko had prepared the camera and Giulio agreed in starting, Milly began the interview:

"Good evening from KTV! This is Emily Ashford and today we are here at the Imperial Villa of Castelporziano, in Central Italy, to interview the Regent of the Roman Empire, Duke Giulio Galahad-Canossa, that from tomorrow will become Emperor Julius I of the Romans. Lord Galahad, it is important to remember, comes from an illustrious Britannian noble family, having however rebelled against the Empire during the last winter, thing that brings him today to the current situation. Now, Milord, I do not need to say that it is an honour and a privilege for me and my TV Station to be here to interview you and to begin this interview, I would like to ask you to provide some more details about your political ascension."

"Thank you, Lady Ashford, it's a pleasure for me to be interviewed by your TV Station. I would prefer not to provide too many details about myself. My family roots, in the Duchy of Modena are well known, just like our condition of descendants from Sir Galahad, the finest of the Knights of the Roundtable. Also well known is our former status of Margraves of Vermont, that we lost by an unfair decree of Emperor Charles. It was always as a result of his lack of sense of justice that I rebelled against him, with the support of many like-minded nobles, thing that brought us to the creation of the German Federation first and then of the Roman Empire."

"So you see Emperor Charles as an unfair leader. What about his son, Lelouch?"

"Mr. Lamperouge, that Rome has refused to recognise as an Emperor, due to the illegal manner through which he ascended to the Throne, seem to be an ambitious and strong leader, willing to reform his country. It saddens me, however, to see that such will is now turning into an effort to destroy every traditional element of the Britannian Empire."

"If Lelouch vi Britannia is destroying tradition, some of your critics claim that you are far too attached to it, to the point of still living in the Middle Age, how do you respond to this criticism?"

"I respond by saying that those who say that haven't understood anything of what I am doing. It's true, I am restoring the nobility, the monarchy and the religion in a land that was for almost three centuries ruled by the nemesis of such principles, but as I am restoring, I am renewing and strengthening. We are not going back to the Ancien Regime here, but we are restoring those elements that are perennial and that should outlive human contingencies. On the other hand, I like to point out, Rome is becoming a technological pole and in terms of scientific progress, through the integration of Britannian and European elements, we are reaching levels never seen before."

"Are you also developing weapons of mass destruction?"

"We are developing weapons to defend ourselves. The Empire is now surrounded by hostile powers, as Britannia considers us a rebel colony and the UFN claims half of our lands as member-States."

"And to talk about war, do you see a peace with the UFN coming soon?"

"I have always been opened to a peace settlement, the only thing that I demand is recognition. Unfortunately the autorities in Peking seem to insist in demanding half of our Empire in exchange for this. This is frustrating, especially since the governments that they support for such territories are illegitimate and abusive ones, sons of the French Revolution. Now, this is a war that weakens both sides, consuming important resources and claiming many lives. If the Federation wants peace, we are ready to give it to them, but we want a honourable peace."

"And with Britannia? With expectatives do you have?"

"After the liberation of Aquitaine, the conflict has become exclusively maritime and so we expect it to remain for some time. Both me and Mr. Lamperouge would like to have peace, at least a temporary settlement, as we both need to reorganise our respective States. As a result, I have been in touch with his Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, for the negotiation of a truce and he will be coming here in the next few days for the negotiation of the truce."

"Here in Rome? Will he be here tomorrow?"

"Not in Rome and not tomorrow, since this would constitute an indirect recognition of the Roman Empire. We will meet in a small town and in the upcoming days."

"So peace on the horizon. Allow me a further question, how do you Romans see the world?"

"Well Emily, as I was saying before, our vision of the world is based on the combination between tradition and modernity. Not in a Britannian way, though. The Britannian conservatives seek a middle ground between both, resulting in their centrist conservatism, whose tradition goes back to Edmund Burke and other intellectuals. Yet, our Roman Conservatism seeks the extremes: extreme traditionalism and extreme modernism. We want the Empire, the Gods, the Aristocracy, honour, chivalry, the warrior spirit and the Romanitas on one hand. On the other we seek to constantly innovate, we want the extreme progress of the technique, of the machine, eugenics, nanotechnologies, quantum physics,in short, the machine serving the man to reach the Gods. Here in Rome, we have declared war to any form of mediocrity, proclaiming the ambition of any sane man of always striving to go beyond, to conquer and destroy. To sum up, we are the ultimate combination between Filippo Tommaso Marinetti, founder of the Futurist Movement, of which I am myself an admirer, and Joseph de Maistre, one of the great traditionalists and advocates of the counter-revolution."

"And I would add of Julian the Apostate, giving your heathen inclinations."

Giulio laughed.

"Yes, of course... there is a non-Christian component in my renewal of tradition. After all Christianity is dead. Just look at the Britannian Church, which is a mixture of Christian and Druidic elements. The Catholic Church belongs to history and the Orthodoxes have circumscribed themselves to a few regions, also integrating Slavic and Greek pagan elements."

"Sorry if now I jump back to a political question, but how do you evaluate Lelouch's abolition of the aristocracy?"

"As something that will never take place in Europe. We haven't just fought against the French Revolution to implement its same reforms and his action has certainly deepened the divergencies between us and them. If he wants to be the destroyer of tradition, then I am his antithesis."

"Thank you for these interesting statements, would you like to send a concluding message to the United Federation of Nations?"

"Of course, I want to launch an appeal to Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi and to the leaders of the Black Knights to end the insane war that we are fighting. We might have our differences, but we are not natural enemies and Rome does not whish the destruction of the UFN. We just want recognition and to be left alone in our own lands. Your enemy is not North of your border, keep it in mind."

"Thank you so much for the declaration and for the explanations. This is all for now from the Eternal City and tomorrow we will cover the coronation. Greetings from Milly Ashford."

As the interview was over, a footman brought water to them.

"How was it?" Asked Giulio referring to the interview.

"Quite good, you have a good way to say things. It's also very interesting the part in which you explain the philosophy behind your project."

"I'm glad you appreciated that part. Until now this was known only to a small group of persons, but I wanted to make public my belief and what I am trying to obtain."

"And it's very interesting." Added Milly.

"There's one thing that is not clear to me, though." Said then Miiko.

"Would you like to tell us?" Asked Giulio.

"Yours is a philosophy based on action and on the centrality of action in life."

"Exactly." Answered Giulio.

"But action seemed to me to imply also violence and the centrality of violence, isn't it?"

"I might have failed to say it clearly, but yes, I believe in that. At some point, I will write a manifesto about it."

"Yes but doesn't this imply that at some point you will want a war? To be coherent with your philosophy."

"Could be. But right now I have already two going on, plus I need to reorganise the Empire, so I would like to have a break, if we can put things this way."

"It is an interesting project, but coming from Japan and having seen the Brutality if the Britannian Empire, to me this is very disturbing." Observed Miiko, preparing her things to leave. Milly, embarrassed, was about to reproach Miiko for her statement, but Giulio stopped her.

The future Emperor stood up.

"Anyway, it was a pleasure to have you here. I hope you will have a nice stay in Rome."

"Thank you, Your Excellency." Replied Milly. "And we wish you all the best for tomorrow and for your reign."

* * *

The Imperial Coronation, on the following day, brought Rome back the times of the Caesars.

Giulio made his entrance in the Eternal City through the Via Appia, on a carriage escorted by the Cuirassiers and Knights of the Three Imperial Military Orders (Saint Michael, Saint Raphael, Teutonic), from the Appia, the convoy first reached the Coliseum and from there paraded through Via dei Fori Imperiali, reaching Piazza Venezia. From Piazza Venezia, they followed through Via del Corso, turning in Via del Caravita, then Via del Seminario and finally arriving in Piazza della Rotonda. There Giulio descended from the carriage, only to sit on a Gestatorial Chair, like that used by the Catholic Pope, entering the Pantheon escorted by the Noble Guard, another personal guard that he had, composed by exponents of the noble families from the city of Rome. Giulio was wearing an Austrian-styled white dress uniform, on which he was showing all his medals and decorations, including the now abolished Britannian Dynastic Orders and the Legion d'Honneur, that he had recently restored.

Inside the Pantheon, he was received by his whole family (from his mother and his sister to the cousins), the representatives of the aristocracy (all the main noble families and all those with representancy in the Senate were there), of other imperial elites, of Britannian emigrés and by four foreign representatives: the Swiss President, the Shah of Persia, the Lord Brotector of the Federation of the British Isles and the President of the Australian Federation (Australia had broken its ties with Britannia after the disappearance of Charles).

The ceremony was rather simple: it had a first part of summoning and thanking the Gods, to which offers and sacrifices were made, then Giulio was brought to the centre of the temple, where he was dressed with the regalia of the Holy Roman Empire, while formulas invoking the blessings of the Gods were being pronounced. Finally, the Pontifex Maximum would make Giulio take the oath to worship the Gods, to defend the Roman Republic and to always serve its common good, pronounced the oath, the Crown was placed on his head and he was finally proclaimed Julius I per Gratia Deorum Imperator Romanorum.

Finally, the last part of the coronation consisted in the re-establishment of the Pax Deorum on the Palatine. In this rite, dressed as the Emperor, Giulio had to draw a sacred border on the top of the Palatine Hill, emulating the act of Romulus, the founder of Rome, then he had to pronounce the formulas of invocation of the Gods and the consacration to them of the Urbe and of the whole Empire, ceremony concluded with the offering of animal sacrifices to them.

During the rest of the day, the grand military parade and other celebration took place in the Eternal City, concluding at night, with the Grand Banquet offered at the Villa d'Este, in Tivoli.

* * *

 **Villa d'Este, Tivoli**

It was already late in the night and the banquet had already taken place. It was an impressive party, something that the Villa, once a property of the Dukes of Modena, now Imperial Residence, had not seen since the occupation of Rome by the French Army, in 1798. This party alone, in all its majesty, was a perfect portrayal of the Ancien Regime returning to Europe.

Finished the dinner, the dances started, being opened by Giulio dancing the _Kaiserwalzer_ with Lady Oldrin Zevon, his longstanding and loyal friend. The environment was cheerful and joyful as the new Emperor was being celebrated. Despite the atmosphere, he was forcing himself to keep an appearance adequate to the context, while inside he was feeling a deep sadness, something that only his sister could notice.

"You are not fine, Giulio. I can see this in your eyes. You can hide it from everybody else but not from me." Said Lucrezia in a moment in which she found him sitting alone.

"You're right, Lucrezia, there's something that saddens me... more than that, that worries me."

"Do you want to talk about it to me, dear brother?"

"Sure, I am worried about Lady Cecilia. She might be condemned for a crime she hasn't committed and we haven't yet found Clara Lanfranc, this is the first thing."

"And the second? Let me guess, Anya Alstreim?"

"You got it. I don't know where she is and probably, with everything that Lelouch is causing... who knows what might have happened to her."

"Well, there is not much we can do about Cecilia, the intelligence is already investigating and the Special Operations Branch has already been mobilised, so we can just hope that everything goes well... Yet for Anya, I might have some news about them." Said Lucrezia standing up.

"Sorry Lucrezia? News?"

"Just come with me."

Giulio followed his sister down through one of the paths of the gardens, until Diana's Cave, one of the many decorations of the villa inspired in the myth of Acteon and Diana. There, in front of the little cave, he found Anna Clément and Anya Alstreim, wearing a pink long dress, as in her usual style and as in her usual manners, registering the moment.

"Anya!" Exclaimed Giulio running in her direction as soon as he saw her.

She did not responded, but showed a shy smile, revealing that she was not used to smile very often.

Giulio hugged her and they kissed each other.

"Congratulation, Emperor Julius." Whispered Anya in his ear.

"For you I remain Giulio." He whispered back, happy for finally rejoining her.

"I was worried that in the middle of this something had happened to you. Where have you been?" He then asked louder.

"I left Britannia after Lelouch ascended to the Throne, moving to Cambodia with my family."

"To Cambodia?"

"Yes, because there is a military base where Schneizel is assembling a force to overthrow Lelouch."

"And you came here because of him?"

"Well, I wanted to rejoin you and Schneizel was looking for an envoy, so I thought..."

"You made the right choice, I couldn't ask more than having you here today."

"You are such a lovely couple." Observed Anna Clément. "But let's get to the point: do we want to close the Coronation Party with the announcement of your engagement?"

Anya looked at Giulio.

"Well... maybe it's a bit early... we just..." Started Anya.

"Why so?" Intervened Lucrezia before Giulio could say anything. "You seem perfect to each other, you both already know each other well and it seem to me you both are in love..."

"Well, yes..." Answered Giulio, in the meantime, Anya's face had become completely red.

"Plus soon your councillors will start pressuring to find an Empress, now that you are the Emperor." Added Anna Clément.

Giulio and Anya remained for a moment without anything to say, looking at each other. Indeed, both Anna Clément and Princess Lucrezia had a gift in creating situations of awkwardness.

"Well..." Started Anya.

"Do you accept?" Shortcutted Giulio, avoiding further hesitation.

Anya seemed suprised by the directness of the question, and took a moment before answering.

"Yes..."

They kissed each other again, in the pictoresque scene of Diana's Cave in Villa d'Este.

Shortly afterwards, Giulio and Anya entered the ball room, asking for everybody's attention. Once the orchestra had stopped and the presents had turned to them, Giulio made his announcement:

"Lords of the Realm, on the day of my coronation and of my birthday, I want to make to you another important announcement. I want to announce my engagement with Lady Anya Alstreim, Knight of Six of the Imperial Order of the Knights of the Round."

The announcement was received by the acclamation of the couple by the nobles there gathered.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hi everyone,

I hope you have enjoyed this last chapter. With Lelouch Emperor of Britannia and Giulio of Rome, we will have now some chapters more focused on diplomacy, intrigues and things like these, until the three rulers of the world (Giulio, Lelouch and Kaguya) won't be able to face each other in the final (maybe...) dispute for world domination.

And yes, I made Giulio and Anya getting together in this chapter... I was in a way preparing this throughout the whole story and I thought that this could be a good moment, since the Emperor needs an Empress.

One last thing: if I were able to upload a world map at this point, then you would see a Roman Empire controlling Eurasia, a Britannian Empire controlling America, and most of Africa and a UFN ruling over Eastern Asia, India and Eastern Africa... much like 1984.


	32. Reorganising the World

**Chateau de Chambord, Chambord, Kingdom of France**

 **18th of August, 2018**

The Chateau de Chambord was an important French Royal Residence, built by Domenico da Cortona and Leonardo da Vinci between 1519 and 1547 for the King of France. With its 13,000 acres of gardens and enormous building, after the Revolution was taken by Marquis Paul Barras, one of those nobles who betrayed their origin to join the revolution. His family managed to keep the property until the Roman conquest of France, when Giulio had ordered the confiscation of the properties to those families descending from the first revolutionary leaders, who during the 300 years of the European United Republic had made up a true revolutionary aristocracy. Together with the Palais de Tuileries, the Chateau was held by Giulio as private property of the Imperial House.

Due to its location, Giulio thought the place would be perfect for holding his meeting with the representatives of the Holy Britannian Empire, away from indiscrete eyes.

Giulio was waiting the two Britannian envoys in front of the main entrance of the castle. With him were the Foreign Minister Wilhelm von Metternich, the Chancellor, King Ferdinand of Bohemia (Archduke of Austria). He preferred not to take anyone else with him, as this was supposed to be a very restricted meeting and as he did not wished to give the possibility to the Britannian envoys to interact with many members of the court.

The Britannian envoys came into a black Mercedes provided by the Emperor. Coming from the main street, the car stopped in front of the castle's main entrance.

Suzaku Kururugi and C.C. left from the car and went to greet Giulio, who was in no way happy to see them there.

"I bring the greetings from our Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, Sir. This is my assistant, Lady Catherine O'Connel." Said Suzaku, emphasising the 'our', as to recall Giulio of the illegality of his secession.

"I know C.C. well, Kururugi, there is no need to invent false names. Nonetheless, I welcome you in the Empire of Rome, these are the two ministers that will assist me: King Ferdinand of Bohemia, Reichskanzler and Prince Wilhelm von Metternich, Minister of Foreign Affairs. Now, would you like to follow me inside, so that we can begin?"

Giulio brought them inside the castle, to Sale du Conseil, room that served as council room under Louis XIV.

"I find interesting how you Romans prefer to use the old palaces of the aristocracy rather than to build new ones. I remember this trend as existing already in Euro Britannia. I think it reflects well the reasons for which you aristocrats have been confined to the history books." Provoked Suzaku contemplating the place.

"We preserve our roots to build on them a stronger structure that can last in time. Yet I wonder what will remain of Britannia after your Lelouch will pass away and you will be left with a Leviathan without any base."

"Well, I will be here to see..." Murmured C.C. without realising that she was expressing loudly her thought.

The delegations sat and Giulio asked Suzaku to advance his proposals.

"Very well, Mr. Galahad, Mr. Metternich and Mr. Habsburg-Lothringen, in line of principle all those that are siding with you are for us traitors and rebels to be punished with death. Yet in his magnanimity, our Emperor Lelouch makes the following proposals:

1_ That you surrender the rebel territories and all the occupied territory to Britannian sovereignty.

2_ That you implement the Act of Reform and..."

"Spare your breath, Kururugi." Interrupted Giulio. "I am not seeking an armistice or a surrender. Lelouch has sent you with such proposal simply to derail the negotiations."

"What are then your proposals?" Asked back Suzaku.

"Metternich, please." Said Giulio to his Minister.

Taking some sheets, and putting them in front of him, Metternich started to talk:

"Your Majesty, Milords, Milady, it is in the opinion of the Imperial Ministry of Foreign and Overseas Affairs that a peace treaty and mutual recognition between Rome and Pendragon are, at the time, extremely unlikely to be reached. Therefore, what we propose is the signing of a six-months truce between the two States. To avoid diplomatic misunderstanding, the two States will be referred only as 'Rome' and 'Pendragon' and the document shall be signed by the diplomatic envoys."

"Sounds reasonable." Answered C.C., overstepping Suzaku.

"Yes, but why should Britannia want to sign such thing?" Asked Suzaku.

"Because we know that you need just as much as we do to reorganise your State and Armed Forces. After all we have already signed the truce with the UFN and in a few days we will sign the peace treaty, which will lead to mutual recognition. Now, you know what the Black Knights think of Britannia and a coalition between us and them now could send you back to times of King Oswin without many problems. I hope you realise it." Answered the Austrian King.

"Could we have just an oral agreement not to attack each other?" Asked Suzaku, who wanted to avoid having to sign a treaty.

"This is out of question, unfortunately the record of your leader does not give us margin to trust." Answered Metternich.

Suzaku remained silent for some time, then he decided to reply.

"All right, we accept, C.C., would you mind writing down the agreement?"

"Needless to say that the final draft, to be signed by you and the Foreign Minister, there will be a clause that will say that we should be negotiating a permanent peace treaty. This remains, however, only in paper, as I know that neither me, nor Lelouch have this interest." Said Giulio to Suzaku.

"This I can accept, but I intend to sign the document with my equivalent, which is your Chancellor, not with your Minister." Protested Suzaku.

"My Chancellor won't sign anything." Replied Giulio.

"Then I will sign for Britannia." Intervened C.C., overstepping Suzaku again.

"Problem solved." Said Giulio. "You are free to go now. Tomorrow morning Lady C.C. and Prince Metternich will sign the truce in this same room. I won't be present, as I intend to return to Rome. One last thing, C.C., could you stay?"

Suzaku was about to protest, but C.C. stopped him with a gesture and agreed in staying. The Knight of Zero left together with the Ministers. There was closing formality as the animosity between Giulio and Suzaku had also a personal dimension. In the room were now left Giulio, standing up and C.C., sitting and looking at Giulio.

"We will talk in my private apartments." Said the Emperor heading in that direction. Without saying a word, C.C. stood up and followed him.

When they finally reached a small sitting room in Giulio's apartments, he invited C.C. so sit. "Please, have a seat, here we should be away from unwanted ears."

"I haven't been in this place for... five hundred year?" Wondered C.C. looking around.

"Well, I hope it's still a welcoming place." Answered Giulio. "But now I want you to tell me who you are and what do you want?"

"So you want to go directly to the question. Very well, as you know my name is C.C. and I am a witch, other than your family slave since... the sixth century more or less."

"The sixth century? So you would be 1400 years old? Listen C.C., if you think this is anyhow funny you are making a serious mistake and I don't know where are you trying to take me with this thing of the slave but..."

"Then I will show you, just give me your hands. Why in your family everybody is so stubborn?"

"What?"

"You want to learn the truth? Then give me your hands."

Giulio did so and gave her his hands. C.C. pronounced some words in a language that seemed Old Germanic and soon Giulio found himself lost in the middle of a fog, so dense that he could not see anything.

"What did you do? C.C.?"

"I'm here, Giulio. Right next to you." She said taking his arm.

"What's this?"

"My memories, I'll show you now."

The shadow dissipated and they found themselves in the middle of a very simple village, all built in wood and stones, the people around was dressed rather simply, with skins.

"What is this place?" Asked Giulio.

"My hometown, Milord. A small village in what used to be Saxony in the Early Middle Ages. Look, there's the temple of Wotan, there's a sanctuary to Freya and that's me." She said pointing at a child playing with some others.

"How old were you?"

"Ten. This was the day of my capture, look, now the Christians are coming."

As she said so, an army of Christian Knights and foot soldiers reached the village, unprepared to fight. The warrior tried to oppose a desperate resistance, but were quickly overrun by the Christian army, that started pillaging the town, committing any king of atrocity.

"Who are these soldiers?"

"Frankish knights, commanded by your ancestor, Edwbard ab Galahad. There he goes."

She pointed at Giulio's ancestor beating a woman and then taking her inside a house.

"I think I can spare you what he did to my mom." Said C.C. holding the tears.

"Absolutely, can we move on?"

"Yes... If you want to know, he raped and killed my mother, after having slaughtered my father, then he took me as his personal slave." Said C.C. while making the memory disappear in the fog.

"How was Edwbard as a master?"

"How was he? That how he was!" Answered C.C. Showing to him a quick memory in which the noble was beating and abusing a very young C.C. begging for mercy.

"I am sorry you had to pass through this." Answered Giulio.

"He was cruel and sadistic to levels that you could hardly imagine and to make things worse he possessed the Geass, that he used only for his own personal interests. Eventually, he was expelled from Camelot and rejected by his father, Sir Galahad, reason for him to move to the Frankish Kingdom."

"But the, how did you became immortal?"

C.C. showed to him another memory, a nun was taking care of her inside a monastery.

"One day... I was 14, after one night of violence from your ancestor, I decided to escape and I took refuge inside a monastery, there I became friend with that nun that you see and one day I expressed her my wish to be loved... so she gave me the Geass."

"And she gave you the Code of Immortality?" Asked Giulio.

"Yes. Against my will, she gave me the Code of Immortality, a course that I still carry." She said showing another memory in which she was crying, with her hands dirty of blood, next to the dead nun."

"And how did you came to become slave of my family?"

"In this way"

She showed now another memory, in which Edwbard, now already older, had rescued her from the Inquisition and brought back to his castle, where he returned to beat her as he did before.

"This time, however, I had decided that it was enough and one night I had him killed."

In saying this, she showed another memory in which she killed by stabbing Edwbard and his wife in their bed. In his last breath, however, Sir Edwbard pronounced the following words:

"You can kill me, but because of this your treason, your destiny will be tied to my descendants for the whole eternity. You shall be our slave forever." In saying so, he had used his Geass on C.C., cursing her forever.

"Ah... so that's how." Said Giulio with surprise.

"Yes, and all his descendants for centuries had treated me just as he used to: as an object that would serve either to their intrigues or to their entertainment. In this way, I had seen most of your family history... I could show you the exile of Count Pierre Galahad de Clermont-Ferrand with in Modena, if you want, or the story of Marquis Federigo and his epical fight against Napoleon."

"For now that's enough. You had answered my question."

C.C. dissipated the shadow and they returned to the sitting room. Giulio was still holding C.C.'s hands and kissing her lips.

"Ah...I haven't realised this." He said as soon as he realised that he was back.

"It's always like this."

"Well, this part was more pleasant." Joked Giulio.

"Good heavens, you have the same sense of humour of your ancestors." Commented C.C..

"Alright, but now seriously, does this means that you are also here to serve me?"

"Yes, Milord. I was hoping to be able to hide for more time from this duty but now... I have no other choice."

"Hiding C.C.? Why hiding?" Asked Giulio perplexed.

"Because every time I serve your family it doesn't end well, either for me or for you... not for nothing last time I have ended up in hybernation inside because the MI 6 had found me after liquidating your father."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I was found by them when your father's castle was confiscated, your mother tried to take me out of there but she couldn't, so I was found by them."

"And you were helping my father in what?"

"Well Giulio, your family never championed virtue... after Sir Galahad and over time their Geass became latent. So your father wanted to restore it in you and Lucrezia, reason for him to conduct experiments on you, since he thougt that the family was just too corrupted to regain the Geass by virtue."

"By virtue? What the Hell does it means? Charles had one and he was in no way virtuous, Lelouch has one and he is an autentic canaille!"

"Because their Geass does not come from King Arthur and Excalibur, like yours. By the way, the sword you were carrying the day of the attack at the Geass Cult was Excalibur, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was Excalibur."

"Just make sure you will always be worthy of carrying it, or it might make you regret having it."

"Thank you for the suggestion." Answered Giulio.

"Well, it is my duty to serve you and to ensure your safety and success, reason for me to sign that truce shortly ago."

"I was wondering now... You could have killed me at least once and in this way broken the curse, why didn't you do? Doesn't the curse allows you to do it?"

C.C. seemed perplexed.

"Well, I only tried once, under Marquis Cesare Galahad-Canossa, around 1200."

"And?"

"And I ended up discovered and sumitted to fifty years of constant tortures by Chief Inquisitor Costantino Galahad-Canossa, then I have learned the lesson."

"But you had the temptation to do it more times?"

"Yes, sure."

"With me?"

"When we were attacking the Geass Order. I thought for a moment about letting you be killed by Rolo... but then I preferred not."

"Why not? Why you did not choose for your freedom?"

"I don't know... maybe after so many centuries of slavery I have just forgot the value of freedom."

At this response, Giulio remained silent, thinking on what she said. What a sad destiny!

"Well, C.C. what if I would free you?"

"Free me? Would it make much difference at this point?"

"You would not be forced to serve us."

C.C. shrugged her shoulders.

"You are just trying to buy my loyalty."

"To some extent yes. I don't want an immortal witch trying to kill me around."

"You have a point. But I have no wish to kill you, after seeing you growing up, to be honest I would be happy if you could just be a better master than most of your ancestors. Now, my master, do you have some order for me?"

"Yes, C.C.. Go back to Pendragon, and keep close to Giulio. For now, you will be my eyes and ears within the Imperial Palace."

* * *

 **Press Update**

From _Le Figaro_ , 19th of August, 2018

Peace in the horizon? Roman Foreign Minister Prince Wilhelm von Metternich signs truce with Britannian special envoys. From tomorrow's midnight (Paris time), all the hostilities between Roman and Britannian forces must cease and a 6-months truce will be enforced.

* * *

 **Montreux, Canton of Vaud, Switzerland, 21st of August, 2018**

If the Treaty of Chambord was signed in the maximum secrecy, the opposite was applying for what history would have remembered as the Treaty of Montreux. This was not a mere truce, but a true peace treaty, implying mutual recognition. As a result, great publicity was made by both sides on the matter and the press was allowed for the official opening and closing of the negotiation.

For the conduction of the negotiation, Giulio had chosen the Hotel Victoria, in Montreux, Switzerland, outside the Roman Empire. Located on the top of a hill, the luxurious hotel in French style had a view on the town of Montreux, the Riviera and the Lake of Geneva.

In that place, both the Roman Emperor and the UFN President were coming as guests, bringing with them large delegation and being welcomed at the hotel by the Swiss President Jean Druey.

Giulio arrived bringing with him the Reichskanzler, King Ferdinand of Bohemia, the Foreign Minister, Prince Wilhelm von Metternich, the Grand Master of the Teutonic Order, Lord Heinz Guderian, the Grand Master of the Order of Saint Raphael, Duke Andrea Farnese of Parma and Piacenza, the Grand Master of the Order of Saint Michael, Count Philibert Marie de Montmorency-Laval, the Commander of the Glinda Knights, Countess Oldrin Zevon, the Commander of the Iron Guard Prince Amedeo Farnese, with his fiancée, Margravine Ayano Kosaka and finally the new-appointed Minister of War, Admiral Prince Scipione Valerio Borghese di Sulmona. To this large delegation, were also to be added several senior and junior diplomats and other assistants.

Kaguya Sumeragi, President of the United Federation of Nation, came with a delegation in no way smaller than Giulio's. Together with her were coming the Chief-of-Staff of the Black Knights, Kaname Ohgi, the Captain of the Zero Squad and ad interim Minister of Foreign Affairs, Kallen Kozuki, the Minister of Defence and Commander-in-Chief, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the Chief of the Intelligence, Diethard Reid, the Second-in-Command Shinichiro Tamaki, the Tianzi of China and her personal guard, General Li Xingke., in addition to them, they had brought with them, just as the Romans did, several diplomats and assistants.

Arriving at the Hotel, the two delegations greeted each other and were accommodated inside an aula magna. There, after an opening remark by the Swiss President, Giulio and Kaguya made their opening statements.

"Dear presents, Roman subjects and peoples of the world." Started Giulio. "It is with spirit of friendliness and pacification that We come here today. It is our wish to extend our hand to the United Federation of Nations. For too long our countries have fought each other in a pointless war, causing death and destruction throughout the whole Eurasia. It's time for peace, a honourable peace that We hope to obtain here. Thank you."

The presents in the room applauded his remarks, only exception was Shinichiro Tamaki, who instead let escape a loud "Down with Rome!" being immediately scolded by Ohgi and Tohdoh. After Giulio, Kaguya spoke:

"Thank you, Emperor Julius for your remarks. The United Federation of Nations believes in freedom, democracy and self-determination. We were born from the fight against oppression and tyranny and this is the only reason for us to take the arms. Therefore, while we recognise the legitimacy of the Roman fight against Britannia, we could not allow the invasion of our members. Nonetheless, we are all here with the hope of coming to an understanding and reconciliation, to give the bases for a durable peace. Thank you."

Just like Giulio, she also received an applause, although with less convinction from the side of the Roman delegation.

Other than the speeches, the formal opening had few questions from the jounalists and then the photo of Giulio and Kaguya shaking hands. The Peace Conference was opened.

Unlikely what would normally happen, the first negotiations did not started during the hours dedicated to it, but at lunch time, when the Roman Emperor and the UFN President had the opportunity to meet for the first time.

"So you are the man that has kept Britannia in check in Europe, right?" Asked Kaguya, trying to open the conversation.

"So they say." Replied Giulio.

"I have also heard that you did it with a Japanese Regiments, while you were fighting for the EU."

"The Japanese Legion, of course. By the way, my assistant, Margravine Kosaka came from there." Said Giulio introducing Ayano to Kaguya.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Kaguya. "So you are Japanese?"

"No. I am a Roman." Answered firmly Ayano.

"Well... maybe we should start discussing our business?" Asked Kaguya back to Giulio.

While they started addressing their own positions and claims, Kallen, sitting near Ayano had heard her response and could not resist to question her statement.

"If I may, Lady Kosaka, I would like to understand. You have a Japanese name and surname, you look Japanese and if I am not mistaking you even have Japanese noble origins, so why you do call yourself 'Roman'?"

"Because I have devouted myself to the Roman cause, I have accepted to live here and to serve this Empire."

Kallen seemed perplexed.

"If I may, Lady Stadtfeld..."

"Kozuki, I am Kallen Kozuki, I refuse to belong to that family."

"So you see, I keep honouring and respecting my ancestors, while trying to be a worthy heir by serving an Empire that in some way reflects the values they believed in. But you completely reject them, you reject the Empire that they have created and..."

"Because this is an Empire based on injustice and oppression! And my Britannian family considers me a bastard child of my mother and treats me as such. How can you expect me to support them?"

"But you don't even honour your Japanese ancestors, once that you support the United States of Japan instead of the restoration of the Japanese Empire."

"I see now that you are not very different from your Euro Britannian friends or even some Japanese traditionalists, you keep believing in such things because you have never suffered..."

"Never suffered? Being abandoned in a ghetto in Amsterdam as a child and growing up in a gang, what do you call it?"

"That's even worse! You know what misery is, yet you preferred to join your oppressors. Aren't you ashamed?"

Ayano lost her patience, and stood up to leave.

"Lady Stadtfeld, that's enough. I won't let you try to put me against my countrymen." She then turned to the Emperor. "Your Majesty, with your permission I would like to leave, I will be back for the first round of negotiations."

Giulio agreed and she left, leaving Kallen sitting, under the perplexed looks of both Giulio and Kaguya.

After lunch, the peace talks started with Ohgi presenting the claims of the UFN: the return of Manchuria, Korea, Mongolia, of all the Central Asian Republics and of Spain and Portugal. In exchange, they would have allowed Rome to keep Italy and the other European Lands.

"I am afraid His Majesty the Emperor cannot accept to renounce to the Iberian Peninsula. This is key to control the Mediterranean, other than a bridgehead between Europe and Africa." Objected Metternich.

"But you would be willing to return to us Manchuria, Mongolia, Korea and Central Asia?" Asked again Ohgi.

"Manchuria and Korea are too important for us." Objected now Guderian. "As well as Kazakhstan. Plus, we have beaten you almost everywhere. Why should we yield?"

"Let us re-organise our forces and we will take out that expression from your face, Britannian!" Erupted Shinichiro Tamaki.

"I am Prussian, not Britannian, Tamaki." Replied Guderian.

"If you do not accept to liberate at least part of our member-States, there won't be a peace." Insisted Kaguya.

In the meantime, Giulio remained seated, quiet and observing the conduction of the negotiation.

"With all respect, I do not see why you should not give us the Far East." Stated Ohgi. "These are Asian lands under every aspect!"

"You can have Korea, Manchuria, Mongolia, Turkmenistan, Tadjikistan and Uzbekistan." Interrupted Giulio standing up, with his whole delegation shocked. "In Exchange, we want full control over Europe, the maintenance of the naval bases in Jeju and Busan, a 100-years concession for the port of Macau, as Chinese territory under Roman administration, the opening of a naval base in the Maldives and a military alliance between the UFN and Rome."

"Your Majesty, this is insanity!" Exclaimed Farnese.

"We will be yielding most of our territories." Protested Amedeo.

"This is our new line." Stated Giulio, sitting again.

"I can cede Macau, if you want." Said the Tianzi. "It was for very long under the Portuguese, then under the Empire of Brazil, so we could make the concession."

"This won't be necessary." Interrupted Kaguya. "We are not ceding lands to those who have already invaded so many of them."

"Then, Milady, I am afraid there is not much else to be said." Said Giulio standing up and leaving, with his delegation.

Following that episode, the conference seemed doomed to failure: the Roman delegation had returned to its headquarters, in the Grand Hotel Suisse-Majestic, refusing to attend any further talks with its UFN counterpart. On the other hand, the UFN tried to put pressure on them by revealing their behaviour to the press and making a scandal, but this seemed to have no effect and for the following days, Giulio and his delegates could be seen around the town or in the mountains doing anything but what he went there for.

After few days, the UFN staff tried to contact his entourage to ask for a meeting, but they would always be busy. Finally, Kaguya decided to go to the hotel in the morning, taking with him Ohgi and Kallen and to wait for him in the terrace with view on the Lake, where she was told that Giulio would come for breakfast.

After waiting for one hour, he finally came, announced by the loud conversation in French that he was having with Amedeo, Borghese, Ayano, Oldrin and the Count of Montmorency-Laval. They were laughing and mocking at their UFN counterpart.

"I love how those losers are getting nervous!" Exclaimed Oldrin.

"Oh yes, I never thought the Asians would get nervous so easily." Echoed Montmorency.

Amedeo started another joke: "True, but let me say that nonetheless Kallen and Kaguya are not that bad, I mean..."

"If only we weren't already engaged, chér cousin!" Exclaimed Giulio.

"Shame on both of you!" Answered Ayano.

"You here!?" Exclaimed Borghese appalled when noticed Ohgi, Kaguya and the Kallen sitting at their table. The jokes ceased.

"What do you want?" Asked immediately Ayano.

"Lady Kosaka, please." Intervened Giulio. "Good morning. How may we help?"

"Good morning, Emperor Julius." Said Kaguya standing up. "I'm sorry to disturb your holiday, but unfortunately we Japanese have a different concept of diplomacy."

Giulio's group sat at the table.

"Ah, you are here for that. You heard our proposals. You just have to accept it."

"You are all disgusting, like all the other Britannians! And you, Ayano, should be ashamed to enjoy so much their company!" Exclaimed Kallen, who was left very altered by their jokes.

"Please Kallen, calm yourself, we are not here to insult." Intervened Kaguya. "We came here with a new proposal."

"I thought I was already giving you enough, but let's hear." Answered Giulio.

"We can cede to you all the territories conquered by your Army, being Spain, Portugal, all the Caucasus, Turkey, of course mainland Europe Italy and Kazakhstan. In exchange, we demand the Central Asian Republics, Manchuria and Korea. You will get basing rights for your fleets in all the UFN Ports and the naval bases you asked. What do you think?"

Giulio looked at his friends.

"What do we make of the military alliance?" Asked Borghese.

"Also, which guarantee do we have that you won't join Britannia?

"A military alliance would lead Britannia to attack us." Objected Ohgi.

"But we might have a declaration of neutrality." Added Kallen.

"I want a secret clause mentioning the alliance. If one of us is attacked, the other will join."

Kaguya tried to make an objection: "B-but this would upset the balance of powers, Metternich himself..."

"Metternich is not here." Interrupted Giulio.

"You don't really want peace, eh?" Asked Kallen.

"Neither you do, since you wish to destroy Britannia." Objected Ayano.

"Also, what should we make of Princess Nunnally and her faction?" Asked Kaguya. "They are hiding in Cambodia."

"Keep them there, they will become useful. But now, is the alliance acceptable?"

Kaguya thought about it for a moment.

"For the destruction of Britannia, yes."

Giulio smiled. "Well, I hope you will forgive us for the jokes we made before and for our refusal to attend further sessions. Being things like this, tomorrow you will see us back at the Hotel Victoria and soon I am sure we will have an agreement. Now let's have a drink."

The Emperor ordered some champagne.

"Ladies and gentlemen, to the fall of the Britannian Empire!"

"To the fall of the Britannian Empire!" Cheered the others.

* * *

 **Press Update**

From LVX, 2nd of September, 2018

Victory! His Majesty the Emperor of the Romans and the President of the United Federation of Nations have signed the Peace Treaty in Montreux, ending the Roman-UFN War. A great day for the whole Empire.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

Sorry for the very long chapter, I even thought about dividing it in two. Nonetheless, as you can see things are being slowly prepared for the final clash between Lelouch and the rest of the world... How will it end? If you have comments, suggestions or anything else, I will be glad to see them.


	33. Horizons of War

The months that followed the two armistices were characterised by a period of apparent quietness. No major international events took place, nor significant military incidents happened. Instead all the three main powers: Britannia, Rome and the UFN focused on re-building their own military power, reconstructing their economies and apparently preparing for the worse.

While all this was happening, in Rome Giulio was having a very busy agenda, amidst political and military business. Moreover, to worsen everything, there was the upcoming sentence of the Imperial Senate of Rome, regarding the so-called 'Colloredo Case'.

* * *

 **15th of October, 2018**

 **Palazzo Madama, Rome, Imperial Duchy of Latium, HRE**

"In front of overwhelming evidences and with 196 votes in favour, 4 abstentions and 100 votes again, the Imperial Senate of Rome, in virtue of the powers conceded to it by the Gods, through the authority of His Majesty the Divus Imperator, declares that the appeal presented by H.H. Princess Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld, concerning the death sentence released by the Quarantia Criminal of the Most Serene Republic of Venice, is to be rejected and her condemnation confirmed. However, respecting her condition of Noble of the Roman Empire, she will still remain entitled to all the privileges to her conditions, even concerning the execution."

With these words, Prince Alexander Yusspov, new President of the Imperial Senate, was confirming the capital sentence of Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld, for her despair and that of her whole family, present that day in the Senate.

Not very far from there, at the Palazzo del Quirinale, Giulio was following the issue from the TV, sitting on a sofa, drinking a glass of sherry, with Anya at his side.

"What a paradox. I am the Emperor, yet I am impotent in front of such a matter."

"You could concede the Imperial Grace." Observed Anya.

"Yes and then the nobility would kill me."

"Then why not a false flag operation? We send our special forces, we make her escape to a safe place and then we blame the Britannians."

"Already tried. You remember the Britannian spies executed last week? Well, they were agents of our Intelligence."

"Ah yes the Military Intelligence, a contradiction in terms, isn't it?" Commented Anya while registering the conversation.

* * *

Cecilia would have been executed three days later inside her family's palace in Rome, through poison, as this was her choice. This was made possible thanks to the aristocratic privileges, that prevented a member of the aristocracy from being imprisoned or even executed in the same place of the commoners, giving to aristocrats the right to choose.

Giulio was also present at the execution, and after warmly greeting Cecilia and remaining with her for very long, he watched the execution with coldness and immovability. He remained immovable even in front of Cecilia's family begging for mercy for their daughter, answering only with the latin motto: "Dura Lex, Sed Lex".

Inside, the loss of his lover was destroying him, especially by knowing that Cecilia was innocent. Unfortunately, evidences had proven otherwise and the Roman Law was strict. Of course, he could have conceded an Imperial Pardon, but he refused to: not only because it would have upset most of the nobility, but because it would have opened a dangerous precedent and given the idea that the Emperor could be a institution through which escape law. But this was not the case: the Law was sacred for the Ancient Romans and for the Modern ones the same would have applied. The new Empire was to be erected on a solid base to last for centuries, not on the whims and humours of a single individual.

"What are we before history?" Asked Giulio, while Cecilia entered the room.

Lady Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld had accepted her death sentence stoically. When she entered the room she looked relaxed and calm, although serious, there was not even sign, on her face, of having cried.

She was wearing a long dress and rings and necklaces, as if she was to go to a gala. Entering, she walked to the armchair, seated on which she would have been executed. On a nearby table a bottle of Moet-Chandon and a pill of arsenic. Prince Ruprecht Colloredo-Mansfeld, her father, Princess Aldegonde, her mother, her siblings and her family were all crying without control. Giulio instead maintained his expression, although making a friendly nod to her. She spoke:

"Today I give here my life for the sake of the _Res Publica Romana_ and of its laws. Despite many claims in favour of my innocence, which I keep pleading, I have been found guilty of crimes deserving capital punishment and as such, I accept the appropriate punishment. May my example remain to always remind the Roman citizens of the sacrality and inviolability of our laws which all of us, commoners, nobles and even the Emperor have to abide.  
May the Gods always protect the Roman Empire!"

Saying so, Cecilia sat and filled her glass with champagne. She then took the arsenic pill and put it in her mouth. Then took the glass, rose it one last time and drunk. In that moment her mother gave a desperate scream. The glass fell on the floor breaking in pieces. The execution was concluded.

* * *

 **1st of November, 2018**

 **Bettambang Britannian Sovereign Military Base, Republic of Cambodia, UFN**

The Imperial Airplane was now flying over the skies of Siam, in the direction of the Bettambang Britannian Sovereign Military Base, in the Cambodian jungle, where Princes Nunnally, Schneizel and Cornelia, together with their supporters, had gathered to prepare their counter-attack on Lelouch.

Giulio had decided to make this visit together with his fiancée, Lady Anya Alstreim, his cousin Amedeo, Lord Farnese and Lady Oldrin Zevon. In short, people that had closer ties with the Britannian Imperial Family.

Sitting in a lounge and drinking a glass of scotch, Giulio was still torturing himself about the execution of Cecilia, with him were Anya and Oldrin.

"You did what was right, that's all." Said Anya looking again at her memories. She knew of Giulio's affaire with Lady Cecilia, and while she was tollerating it, Giulio's response to his own act was now leaving her worried.

"To execute an innocent is right?" He asked back.

"You could not pardon her without abusing of your prerrogatives." Pointed out Oldrin.

"Yes, you're right, I had no choice, since I want to build a durable Empire and not something based on my own mood."

Anya sighed.

"Are you sure you want to go that far? Look at what it's costing to you." Continued Oldrin.

"Maybe you're right. I am similar to Lelouch, on this, don't you think?" Asked back Giulio.

"You are not." Reassured Anya. "You are a honourable person, thing that he will never be."

"Anya, do you need to always keep this registrator?" Asked Oldrin irritated.

"Well, yes. I cannot remember anything and since we are all made of good and bad experiences, then we need to remember all them. If I were to register only the good moments, then my personality would be shaped in an unhealthy way."

"Make sense." Agreed Oldrin.

In that moment Lord Farnese entered the room.

"Ladies, Giulio, we are about to begin the landing."

"Ah finally." Answered Giulio.

"If I may, I still wanted to clarify with you the kind of approach that we should adopt." Asked Farnese.

"As friendly as possible and above everything, treating Nunnally as if she was the Empress of Britannia. Remember that this is a non-official visit."

"Yes, of course. But will the request that we will put forwards be only those that you mentioned?"

"Mutual recognition and military alliance. Yes, should we ask for anything else?"

"I don't know, we could try to push for a partition of the Empire." Suggested Farnese. "After all, we are now advantaged."

"Yes, we could, dear uncle." Answered Giulio. "Yet I prefer not. In first place because I have already my plans to accomplish it. In second place because I intend to gain, or re-gain their trust and friendship."

"Gaining trust, while destroying their country... Giulio, you will never stop surprising me." Commented Oldrin.

The airplane arrived in the military base around noon. It was very hot, humid and sunny.

As the comitive left the airplane, they were received by Cornelia and Schneizel. Seeing Giulio, Schneizel greeted him coldly:

"I hope you had a pleasant trip, Lord Galahad. I welcome you in the Bettambang Base, in the hope that we might find reconciliation, despite your hardly forgivable act of rebellion."

On his side, Cornelia instead smiled to Giulio, but did not said a word.

"Greeting, Prince Schneizel." Answered Giulio. "I thank you on behalf of my delegation for the warm welcoming and I express my best wishes to Your Empress, Nunnally I of Britannia. With this, I want to add that it is also in the will of the Roman people to find peace and reconciliation with Britannia."

After the formal handshakings, Schneizel guided them to the main headquarters.

"So now I have to call you Your Majesty?" Asked Cornelia to Giulio while they were walking.

"For you I remain Giulio." Was the Emperor's reply.

Hearing that, taken by jealousy Anya took Giulio's harm, staying close to him, scene that made Cornelia smile.

"And for what I see, Rome will soon have an Empress."

"We hope very soon, when this war will be over." Answered Giulio.

"Yes, I also would like it to end soon..." Echoed Cornelia with some melancholy.

"If I may, Princess Cornelia." Intervened Amedeo. "What should we expect from the Britannian Empress? I mean in terms of views and positions."

"Well, Prince Farnese." Started Cornelia. "She has her differences on the ideas that you Romans endorse and on your secession from Britannia. Yet she understands why you did it and for this reason she is willing to have a dialogue with you and try to find an agreement."

"Would she be willing to recognise Rome as independent?" Asked Giulio.

"Well, this I cannot answer on her behalf, nor can my brother." Answered Cornelia before Schneizel would say anything.

Finally, they entered the villa in which Nunnally was staying. She was waiting for them in a gazebo in the garden, where everything was prepared for the lunch.

The view of the claimant to the Britannian Throne left Giulio astonished, as Nunnally did not minimally corresponded to the person that he expected to meet. She was a young girl, around 15, with long brown hairs, and a pale skin, however what catched Giulio's attention was what she was on a wheelchair and that she was blind, her eyes being permanently closed, two things that he could hardly expect from the Empress of Britannia.

"I'm sure she is a puppet of Schneizel and Cornelia." Whispered Andrea Farnese to Giulio and Amedeo.

As they got closer, Nunnally smiled at them. Befor she would talk, Anya did a reverence, example that was not followed neither by Giulio, who was an Emperor himself, nor by the others, who did not considered themselves to be her subjects.

"Welcome to my home, ladies and gentlemen, I am honoured to meet you. please, make yourself comfortable, we should be serving the lunch soon." Said Nunnally with a warm and delicate voice.

Giulio and his group sat at the table.

"Empress Nunnally, I want to greet you on behalf of my Empire and to say that it is a honour for us to be your guests." Started Giulio.

Schneizel spoke before Nunnally.

"Our Empress doesn't forget that you took in arms against the Crown in the times of our father, that you declared a secession and that you fought our armies, slaughtering your countrymen."

"Yet I do appreciate that you did it out of a sense of justice and because our father had abused of his prerogatives." Added Nunnally interrupting Schneizel.

In the meantime the footmen served the lunch.

"With all respect." Spoke Lord Farnese. "Our independence from Britannia is for us non-negotiable, as we have already crowned the Emperor and we have fought for so long to obtain this. We are nonetheless opened for an alliance to fight our common enemy."

"Lelouch... my brother. It deeply saddens me having to fight him. Yet, I am afraid he has left us without choices." Said Nunnally with sadness.

"It's sad, I agree. Yet I am afraid we are completely powerless before such events. So for now let's have a toast to Rome and Britannia." Proposed Giulio raising his glass. The others followed.

During the lunch the issue of politics was avoided, having instead the conversation rounding around less official issues. At some point, Giulio even brought back the memory of the EU-Britannian conference in Nice, when him, Schneizel, Euphemia and Marrybell went to Monaco at night, returning back completely drunk after having destroyed a car and devastated the city.

"By the way, what happened to Marrybell?" Asked Giulio.

"She is still with Lelouch." Replied Cornelia.

"Ah... is it true that he has enslaved his other siblings?"

"Yes, but this is not the case for Marrybell, she had joined him and is now one of the main commanders of the Britannian Empire."

"So I assume we shall meet her soon."

"Also Suzaku is with them." Added Nunnally.

"I know, and I am glad he is, so I can liquidate him for once." Answered Giulio.

"What did he do to you?" Asked Nunnally.

"A person without honour, that sells his fatherland for a safe career and some acceptation and switches sides according with the convenience... Plus he threatened me a couple of times."

"Even if he was a fellow Knight of Round, I cannot say much in his defence. But if I may, Your Majesty, what happened instead to Lord Weinberg? I was hoping to find him here." Asked Anya.

"We don't know. Unfortunately last time we heard of him he was attempting to stage a coup d'etat against Lelouch, together with Lady Kruschewsky, Lord Waldstein and Lady Ernst and for what we know, there were no survivors to the attack." Replied Nunnally, causing a moment of macabre silence at the table.

After lunch Giulio wanted to meet alone with Nunnally to be able to finally discuss the term of a possible alliance. As the servants were about to take Nunnally on her wheelchair to the sitting room where they would have met, Giulio offered himself to do it.

"If Your Majesty allows me, I would gladly do it."

"It's very kind from your part, thank you." Answered Nunnally.

Inside the room, Giulio sat on an armchair, in front of Nunnally. Unexpectedly, she touched his face.

"You need to forgive me, but as I don't see, I need to do it to know how the people speaking to me looks like... do you have scars?" She asked it with some surprise.

"I do, Your Majesty."

"Why so many?"

"I know, I was left completely desfigured because I was trying... I was trying to save someone very dear to me."

"Ah... and did you managed to?"

Giulio shook his head, forgetting for a moment that Anya was blind.

"She died by the hands of Shin Hyuga Shaing, the rebel from Euro Britannia."

"I am sorry to hear this." Replied Nunnally. "It's very painful, I know this. Were you moved by revenge, afterwards?

"I was moved by revenge since I discovered that your father had killed mine and ruined my family. But the Roman Empire was the common dream of me and this person that I had lost."

Those words left Nunnally more worried.

"When you talk about revenge, you want to have it also on everyone else belonging to the Imperial Family? I ask because my brother for instance, he wanted to do so..."

Giulio shook his head.

"No. Before all this madness would start I was very close to Euphemia, who was a very dear friend of mine, I even managed to become friend with Schneizel and Cornelia, although now the former seem not to like me that much."

"Oh, I don't think my brother dislikes you. He is just very worried about us and wants to protect everyone."

"I understand perfectly, I also care about my family and friends. But well, should we get to diplomacy?"

"Sure, but let's be honest to each other and avoid play those political games, at least now that we have had the opportunity to know each other better." Proposed Nunnally.

"Of course, Empress Nunnally."

"Nunnally, please. Call me Nunnally in private, let's be friends, you seem a trustworthy person."

"Thank you, Nunnally, I really hope we will be good friends, other than allies."

"I am sure we will Giulio. So, would you like to start telling me about what you had in mind?"

"I was thinking about an alliance. I recognise you as Empress of Britannia, you recognise me as Emperor of the Romans. We make the alliance public upon the expiration of my truce with Lelouch and together with the UFN we attack and defeat him."

"So the only thing you want is recognition as Emperor?"

"Exactly, plus the control over Northern Africa and Egypt. I don't ask for anything else, not even the properties my family had in Britannia prior to 2010... okay maybe besides my library." Added Giulio with some humour.

Nunnally was left surprised: "Ah... Sure, I was told you would ask many more things and aim at destroy Britannia. This was why I was worried, but now I can agree on every your point, including the books."

"I really appreciate your help." Answered Giulio with a smile.

"And so do I, dear friend." Replied Nunnally.

Giulio and his comitive left the base already on the following day, this time in a much more friendly environment than when they had arrived. Even Schneizel dared to give some trust to Giulio: "Perhaps you are more honest than I thought."

"I have to confess that Nunnally has left me impressed." Confessed Giulio to Anya on the plane back to Rome.

"Impressed?" She asked perplexed.

"Yes, impressed. She is so kind-hearted and innocent that I don't understand how she did ended up in that position... and I fear she won't be able to sustain herself."

"She will, I was her personal knight once and I would be willing to sacrifice myself for her even now."

"Soon you will be Roman Empress, Anya and this will mean different responsibilities for you, towards this Empire and not her."

"But we will be her allies, won't we?" Asked Anya worried.

"As long as the alliance will satisfy Roman interests."

"Then I hope it will for very long."

* * *

 **21st of November, 2018**

 **Nova Zemlja Island, Military District of Nova Zemlja, HRE**

The jet landed in the airfield of the Nova Zemlja Centre for Military Experiments. The temperatures were already reaching the -30°C and the place was hit by a polar storm.

Giulio left the airplane wearing a long coat in leather, heavy gloves and a bearskin. To receive him was Anna Clément, wearing a similar outfit. Seeing the Emperor, she did the military salute, to which Giulio responded, then with a smile, welcomed him in a way less formal manner and invited him inside the bunker.

"Do we go directly to the bunker?" Asked Giulio.

"Yes, because very soon of this place there won't be much left... all thanks to the little toy that I have invented."

"Good God Anna." Said Giulio. "What did you do?"

"Well, since we lack the Sakuradite to create an arsenal of FLEJAs like the one I suppose Britannia must have, then I went to look back at few studies made by the EU back in the '50s."

"And what did you found? I am even scared to ask."

"That I could use radioactive isotopes of Hydrogen, of Cobalt and even anti-matter, given that first I find a way to produce it, to produce weapons of mass destruction."

"The anti-matter could be interesting, but please, tell me that we are not going to test a Cobalt bomb."

"Ah, so I see you also did your homework." Joked Anna. "Don't worry, I do not intend to cause the extinction of life on earth through some of these pranks. Just of our enemies."

"So we will test the Hydrogen bomb, right?"

"Exactly. It will be fired from the base in Omsk within one hour and hit an area at 25 Km from here."

While they were talking, they walked through the corridors of the bunker until reaching the control room, safely placed underground.

Giulio took a sit at the main table, he was feeling a macabre excitement, similar to that felt by Anna, who was anxiously waiting for the beginning of the experiment.

"Anna." Called Giulio.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations for the amazing job and thank you for all the services you have made to me and my cause, I think I will never be able to repay you in an appropriate way."

"Oh Giulio... You don't need to repay me for this. I do it for fun." She answered with an embarrassed smile.

"All the non-necessary personnel has been evacuated, while the rest is inside the bunker. Omsk demands permission to fire." Informed an operator.

"Permission conceded." Replied Giulio.

The operator spoke again: "Missile to be fired in 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fired." On one of the monitors, they could follow the trajectory of the missile in their direction. On other screens, the cameras placed all over the island were showing the landscape, where soon the nuclear bomb would have fallen.

"Ah Giulio, one thing." Said Anna.

"Yes?"

"In the original EU project, the bomb was supposed to have 50 Mt, yet I have managed to have it of 100 Mt, unfortunately, I couldn't do yet the 150."

Giulio nodded. "Nice fireworks. Do we also have tactical bombs?"

"With smaller potential? Yes, I have developed some models that I would have sent to you over the weekend."

"Very good, you have the permission to send them directly to the Army, the Navy and the Air Force. I want land-to-land missile, bombs to the thrown from planes and others to be thrown from ships and submarines."

"With pleasure, Your Majesty." Said Anna enthusiastic.

"Missile to reach Bravo in less than one minute." Informed the operator.

The cameras recorded the missile falling from the sky like a falling star, then an intense light and most of the cameras ceased working. The termometers marked temperatures superior to the 1000°C while the shockwave liberated was such to destroy all the buildings on the islands and even cause damages in towns in Finland and mainland Russia and being perceived in the whole world, together with sismic shocks. In the room everybody exulted.

"Still less powerful than the FLEJA." Said Anna with some disappointment.

"But still one of the greatest instruments of destruction invented by humankind." Said Giulio clearly satisfied. "Now please, let's bring the champagne, it's time to party."

As the champagne was served, he raised his glass, keeping staring at the nuclear mushroom that was now showed on the screens. Inspired by that view, he spoke:

"Ladies and gentlemen, today, we witness an historical moment for the Roman Empire. Today, I have become death, the destroyer of worlds. All this thanks to my brilliant Minister of Science and Technology Countess Anna Clément and to you, as her excellent team. So I propose to cheer to the bright future of Rome and to us!"

Everybody cheered at the success, that soon would have made the world news.

* * *

 **Press Updates**

From LVX, 21st of November, 2018

From today onwards the security of our Empire will be guaranteed by a new dispositive: the Tsar Bomb. His Majesty the Emperor from Nova Zemlja: "Rome will uphold its mission: parcere subiectis and debellare superbos."

From China Daily, 22nd of November, 2018

"Now I have become death, the destroyer of Worlds." With these words the Roman Emperor has inaugurated the Tsar Bomb, the new weapon of mass destruction produced by his country. President Sumeragi to the UFN Congress in joint session: "These are delicate times, caution is needed."

From BBC News, 22nd of November, 2018

"Now I have become death, the destroyer of Worlds." This was the veiled threat that the rebel leader Giulio Galahad-Canossa has directed yesterday against our country, after the successful test of the Tsar Bomb. Emperor Lelouch addressing the House of Commons: "We are not intimidated. Britannia shall not yield, we have the means to deter them and we will."

* * *

 **25th of December, 2018**

 **Katsura Imperial Villa, Kyoto, United States of Japan, UFN**

While not an official holiday of the UFN, that had abstained from officialising any religious holiday, Kaguya wanted to celebrate the 25th of December anyway, as most of Japanese would still do it as something folkloristic.

For the occasion, she decided to have the traditional dinner on the 24th and the lunch on the 25th, inviting to them her family, the Tianzi and the leaders of the Black Knights, who were also her friends: Ohgi with Villetta Nu, Tohdoh, Shinichiro Tamaki, Kallen and the others.

To celebrate, she opted for the Katsura Imperial Villa, in Kyoto. This used to be one of the residences of the Japanese Imperial Family before the Britannian Invasion. After it, it was one of the few to be spared from the demolition enacted by the new Britannian colonisers, as the then-Britannian Viceroy, Lord Peter Disraeli, son of a historical Britannian Prime Minister, decided to make of it his private residence. Now that the Britannians had left, however, the Villa, together with what was left of the Japanese Imperial Estate, had become property of the United States of Japan.

Despite the cold and the cloudy weather, there was a cheerful atmosphere in the villa. The presents had just finished the lunch and were now in one of the halls of the residence drinking and chatting. Kaguya instead went to sit outside. She had received two letters on that days. The first was from Lelouch, who wished a merry Christmas and invited her to enjoy it, as the next one would have been in a Britannian prison. The second was from Giulio, who instead was far more friendly, reassured her about the weapons he had tested and talked about how he would have had as his guests for Christmas Nunnally, Cornelia and Schneizel.

What was leaving her agitated, however, was the conclusion of his letter:

'I wish you a great Dies Natalis Sol Invictus, even greater because with this disgraced year we will be ending an age of humanity, as soon my truce with Lelouch will finish and the Gotterdammerung will take place. I am confident on the potential of Rome to defeat him and with him, everything that he represents.

With love,

Giulio'

Useless were Kallen's reassurances, claiming that this was just the typical megalomania of Britannia's nobles. Giulio's words were sounding terribly fatal.

 **Gatchina Palace, Imperial Duchy of Saint Petersburg, Holy Roman Empire**

As a part of the so-called 'paganisation' of Europe, the 25th of December was now in the Roman Empire a national holiday, celebrated as the Dies Natalis Sol Invictus. For this occurrence, the Emperor would perform some public rituals, then address the Empire with a speech, and finally they would begin the parties. On that year, the celebration was crowned by a gala at the Gatchina Palace, near Saint Petersburg, to which, as by consuetude, were invited the main exponents of the Roman aristocracy. Guests of honour for that year were Nunnally, as Empress of Britannia, Schneizel and Cornelia.

The Christmas atmosphere, for Giulio, was also a good opportunity to talk to his mother, that since his engagement with Anya had been quite hostile towards him.

"Mom, why do you insist in being so hostile to Anya?" Asked Giulio, in a moment in which they were left alone.

"You know, Giulio."

"Is it only because her family is of recent nobility? I agree that 300 years are not so many but..."

"Not only that. Although this certainly affects. It's the person that I don't trust. A girl without memory that keeps a registrator for everything and that was one of the most loyal knights of your worst enemy. How did you came to trust and love her?"

"I know mom. It took me a long time to trust her, to be honest, but I... I can sense that she is sincere in this."

"Is she?" His mother was now more indulgent. "Lucrezia spoke me well of her, and I want to believe her. After all I can cope with she being of recent nobility, there has been worst in this family and at least she is not a Tudor. What I would not be able to bear would be if one day she would stab you in the back."

"Yes mom, I understand... And anyway, not all the Tudors are evil, you remember Clovis and Euphemia? Also Nunnally, with whom you talked."

"In their case is the family that corrupts. As for Anya, let me get acquainted with her, and please, don't take any further decision before of that."

"As you wish mom, but you please, hurry up, don't make the whole Empire wait for you." Said Giulio with a hopeful smile.

"Giulio!" Called Nunnally reaching them. "Why don't you dance the _Kaiserwalzer_ with Anya? This would be lovely."

"With pleasure, Nunnally." Answered Giulio.

"Empress Mother." Said Nunnally greeting Charlotte d'Orleans bowing her head.

"Empress Nunnally." Responded Giulio's mother smiling.

Reaching Anya, Giulio opened the dance, on the sweet and pleasant notes of the _Kaiserwalzer._

 **Monmouth Imperial Castle, Constituent Country of Britannian Columbia, Holy Britannian Empire**

Christmas had also arrived in Britannia and Lelouch had decided to spend it in a family castle in Britanninan Columbia. He did not wanted any sumptuous party or grand ball, as in the UFN and Rome were doing. He did not had much to celebrate and even if he did, he would not have with who to celebrate. Such was the burden of his mission. He was closed in that castle only with C.C., Suzaku and Jeremiah Gottwald, the only friends he had left and only ones still truly loyal to him. Suzaku still wanted to take his revenge for Euphemia, and he would at the right moment, so not even he could be truly considered a friend.

Yet Lelouch was resolute. He had went that far and now he would keep going to the end. The creation of a new and more just world could not be delayed or renounced, this would have been an extreme act of selfishness. These were the thoughts that he was writing down in his diary, in the main tower of the castle, looking at the snowy landscape outside. He was resolute.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for this last long transitional chapter. I hope I haven't bored you too much but on the other hand it was hard to me to leave a six-months gap between the armistice and the beginning of the war.

This means that the next step will now be the Gotterdammerung, or if you prefer the final clash between Giulio and Lelouch for the Throne of the world.


	34. The Battle of Japan: Part I

**Press Updates**

From KTV News, 1st of February, 2019

This morning, around 3 a.m. Greenwhich GMT, the Imperial Roman Army has occupied the territory of the British Commonwealth, seizing all the main public and military structures. Apparently, the British Security forces were incapable of opposing any resistance and surrendered, according to the relatory released by the Joint Operations Command for the Northern Sea Region.

While no statement has been yet released by the Quirinale or by the Reichskanzlei, the Minister of War, Field-Marshal Prince Vladimir Menshikov has informed us that the operation was a matter of Roman National Security. Unofficial sources claim that the Lord Protector of the Federation was about to sign a military agreement with the Emperor of Britannia, however no evidences seem to back the claim so far.

From Paris this is all for now, Milly Ashford to you in studio.

From LVX, 4th of February, 2019

Our Divine Emperor Julius I appoints Lord Cornwallis, Lord Stuart and the Count of Artois as respectively Reichskommissars for England, Scotland and Ireland. At press conference, the Spokesperson for the Crown, H.I.H. Princess Lucrezia of the Romans stated that: "The occupation of the islands was necessary to prevent Britannian military presence in the Northern Sea." Pendragon accuses Rome of violating Britain's national sovereignty.

From The Tokyo Herald, 5th of February, 2019

President Kaguya Sumeragi will meet in two days here in the capital Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, for summit on the possibility of Britannia joining the UFN. The Roman Ambassador to the UFN, Count Massimiliano Munarini declares that the admission of Britannia to the UFN would constitute, for Rome, an act of "unforgivable high treason".

* * *

 **6th of February, 2019**

 **Palazzo del Quirinale, Rome, Holy Roman Empire**

"Kaguya, this is not a plan, this is pure madness!" Exclaimed Giulio, in video call with the UFN President.

Nunnally, that was now spending most of her time in Rome, tried in a softer manner:"You should be aware that such a move is very dangerous and that my brother is not the kind of person that you can fool so easily."

"You guys are just worrying too much and assuming that I am uncapable of handling Lelouch. You will see, I have prepared everything to capture him and ensure he won't do any further damage."

"Yes, you told us. You want to put him in a cage while forcing him to divide the Britannian Empire. But this is such a naive plan that I doubt he haven't thought of it. And by the way, what will you make of Suzaku. Do you know where he is?" Asked Giulio.

"The area will be very well patrolled. I told you not to worry."

"Kaguya, you have to keep in mind that in Tokyo there is still a strong Britannian community, don't you fear that they might help some sort of sabotage?" Asked this time Nunnally.

"They are under control. Also my choice of Tokyo is intentional, as to send a message to the Britannian population."

"Yes, sure, the message that you will make Japan Area 11 again quite soon, thanks to this stupid plan." Said Giulio with sarcasm.

Nunnally intervened: "It's not that we want to be mean with you, Kaguya, but you need to keep in mind that your tactic might not work as you wish and..."

"Ohh... But what is this? Are you playing the good and bad cop? Stop treating me like a child, I know very well what I am doing and I won't give up my plan right now! Tomorrow you will receive a picture of Lelouch in chains, friends." In this way, Kaguya closed the call with Giulio and Nunnally.

"I give up. It's impossible to reason with that child." Stated Giulio frustrated.

Nunnally tried to calm him: "She is just inexperient, we need to be patient..."

"Yes, be patient and wait Lelouch to destroy most of the UFN and march on Rome, then maybe she will learn." Interrupted Giulio infuriated.

"Let's give her a chance, if this plan works we will be spared from fighting."

"But if it doesn't, Nunnally... I won't hesitate in using the nuclear arsenal not only on Britannia, but also on UFN targets. C'est clair?"

"Yes, Giulio, it's very clear. I am going to have a camomile now, would you like some too?"

"Thank you, but I am fine." Answered Giulio.

"Sure? You are quite stressed."

"Okay, fine, you can ask also for me."

* * *

 **7th of February, 2019**

 **Palace of the Quirinale, Rome, HRE**

The 7th of February of 2019, that fatidic day, would have been remembered by many as 'The Eve of the Apocalypse', due to the events that would have followed. On that day tension was in the air. The negotiation between the UFN and Britannia was the main concern for everyone and the imminence of the catastrophe was sensed even by the most ignorant in politics. Across the world, in towns and cities, very few people could be seen on the streets and everywhere a spectral silence would dominate. Among the few noises that could still be heard was that of the televisions, showing to the entire world the proceeding of the negotiations.

Inside the Quirinale, Giulio, his family, his fiancée, Oldrin, Ayano and some of the Ministers were all gathered in the home theatre of the palace to follow closely the negotiation. Everybody was nervous. Giulio was smoking a cigar, much to the disgust of his mother, waiting for the tragedy to happen.

When Kaguya activated the anti-geass protection around Lelouch, it was then clear that this would not have ended well.

Finally came the moment in which the UFN representatives stated their conditions: either Britannia, joining the UFN, would have had 20% of the votes it would have on the base of population, or Lelouch would have had to split the Empire.

"Chairman Kaguya, I have one question that I would like to ask you." Said Lelouch.

"You may do so." She answered.

"What trait is most important for governing the world?" Asked Lelouch.

"It's pride. The pride of self-governance."

"Good answer. You speak with wisdom Lady Kaguya. However, I would submit a different answer."

"Oh and what would that answer be?" Asked Again Kaguya.

"The will to destroy." Replied Lelouch.

"Destroy?"

"Destroy the world... And even oneself!"

At these words Suzaku rushed inside the Ashford Academy, where the negotiation was taking place and the connection was interrupted.

In the room there was an abrupt agitation. Nunnally, Metternich, Menshikov and the Austrian Archduke immediately attended their phones, Lucrezia, Borghese and Oldrin went immediately to talk to Giulio, each one exposing a different concern, Amedeo and Philippe started agitating, saying that they would go now to Japan to teach Lelouch a lesson. In the middle of the confusion, only Anya had remained seated quiet, just registering everything. In the meantime, even the ministers had went to talk to Giulio, who lost completely his nerves.

"For God's sake, everyone shut up!"

Everyone became quiet.

"Now, please, one each time. Von Habsburg first."

"I think the Minister of War and the Minister of Foreign Affairs can inform you better than me about the situation."

"Very well, Metternich, please."

"I have just been informed by our Ambassador in Peking, Count Munarini, that Lelouch seems to be forcing the UFN Congress to accept Britannia's membership by force. I have therefore told him to contact the leadership of the Black Knights and ensure that they would prevent this from happening by seizing the power."

"Excellent, now Menshikov."

"I have been informed by the Joint Supreme Military Council that the Britannian Armed forces are assembling in Ceuta and Tangiers to strike at Spain, while a large Britannian fleet is crossing the Atlantic. Also looks like they are preparing to attack Japan. The JSMC has requested to declare the DEFCON 2, but I have told them to wait for your authorisation."

"Waiting for what? Tell them to do it immediately."

Nunnally asked to speak by pushing one of Giulio's sleeves.

"Yes, Nunnally?"

"My brother wants me to go reach them immediately."

"In Cambodia?"

"Not quite... there is a new flying fortress, he calls it Damocles."

* * *

 **8th of February, 2019**

 **Palazzo Caprara, Headquarters of the Supreme Military Council of the Roman Empire, Rome**

Giulio entered the headquarters of the Supreme Military Council in a rush, together with Andrea Farnese, Grand Master of the Order of St. Raphael, Heinz Guderian, Grand Master of the Teutonic Order and the Count of Montmorency-Laval, Grand Master of the Order of St. Michael. As a result of the kidnapping of Kaguya and the whole Congress of the UFN, Giulio had called for an extraordinary meeting of the Supreme Military Council, institution that gathered all the main and most experienced military commanders of the Roman Empire, to decide the plan of action to be followed.

The meeting started as soon as Giulio arrived. In the room there was great agitation.

"Milords, Miladies,

As you all know, yesterday afternoon, during the conference that was taking place in Tokyo, the Chairwoman of the United Federation of Nations, Lady Kaguya Sumeragi was kidnapped together with all the members of the UFN Government, by the Britannian Emperor. Right after this criminal action, Britannian forces have occupied Tokyo and other parts of Japan, while a huge Britannian Army has crossed the Gibraltar Strait and occupied the South of Spain and Portugal, keeping advancing as we talk. Sadly, our coastal defences and Navy were helpless, due to a surprise attack launched by Lelouch's forces right before the invasion. At the same time, there is the Britannian 5th Fleet crossing the Atlantic a going to join the 6th Fleet to strike at Our Empire in superiority.

Given the extraordinary nature of this situation, We would like to set the agenda of the meeting on the following matters:

1st_ Homeland Defence:

a. Military action in Spain.

b. Countering Britannia on the Seas.

2nd_ Counter-offensive Measures:

a. Expeditionary Force to Japan.

Now the discussion is open on topic 1, paragraph a."

The first to speak was the Duke of Orleans.

"Milords, Miladies,

As far as Spain is concerned, it seems to me that it is evident that to defend the peninsula is a waste of time. We need to build as fast as possible a defensive line on the Pyrenees."

The proposal was received by hostility by all the Spanish and Portuguese commanders, who started yelling at him and insulting.

"Order, gentlemen!" Commanded Giulio.

"With all respect, this is an absurdity!" Intervened Primo de Rivera. "If they take the Iberian Peninsula, they will be able to reinforce their position in Europe as much as they want and they will control the Strait. We must defend Spain at any cost."

Immediately, Lord Cornwallis pointed out the limits of the idea.

"Marquis Primo de Rivera has made an excellent point, but the Britannians are already in strength in Spain and to carry on an offensive action now would be suicidal."

"Because we need to strike in Africa!" Interrupted the young Friedrich Rommel standing up and punching the table.

"Decorus, General Rommel, please." Said Giulio.

"Apologies, Your Majesty."

"You have the floor."

"My point is that they will have unlimited reinforcement to send to Spain, as long as they will be controlling Northern Africa and we will be like the Romans fighting Hannibal in Italy. Now, we have all studied history and we all now that they only won after sending an expeditionary force to Carthage."

"If I may." Intervened Borghese. "The plan could work, as long as we secure a line of communication to allow our troops to transit from, I would suggest Sicily, to Tunisia."

"Tunisia would be perfect. And once we get, let's say in Tunisia, what would happen, Rommel?"

"Well, I would be in numerical inferiority, so I would point everything on speed, by launching two simultaneous offesives, one Westwards, in the direction of Morocco and one Eastwards, in the direction of the Suez Canal, if I succeed, Britannia will be cut in a half and its supply route through Northern Africa will be blocked, thing that would make impossible for them to fight in Europe."

The Duke of Orleans protested: "This is an extremely dangerous plan..."

"Orleans, if you do not have any other proposal different from letting the enemy take over Spain and Portugal, I would invite you to silence and the same applies to everyone else. Now, here is our decision: Marquis Antonio Primo de Rivera, you will take the command of all the ground forces in Spain and Portugal, Count José de Albuquerque e Guimaraes will take over the air forces and Prince Carlos de Borbon y Naples will take over the navy, in this way, you will control the Joint Military Command for Spain, Biscay and the Western Mediterranean and will organise the defence in the region. You all besides Prince Carlos can go now, you have your orders."

"Yes, sir!" Replied the two commanders saluting the Emperor by raising their right arm, before leaving the room."

"Now Rommel, I can give you up to 50,000 ground troops to your operation in Africa, these will be the Afrika Korps, in hommage to the force commanded by your grandfather. You can choose your troops among all the ground forces including the orders, with the only exceptions of the Blue Division, that will go to Spain, the Iron Guard, the Glinda Knights and my personal guards. General von Hotzendorf will provide to you air support."

"Yes, Sir!" Replied Rommel also leaving the room.

"Now let's move to paragraph b, the naval defence. I think it is clear now that we need to prevent Britannia to control the Mediterranean and above everything, the 6th and the 5th Fleets from merging." Started Giulio, opening the floor.

"Your Majesty, it is my opinion that the best strategy would be to strike at the 5th Fleet while still in transit, so to at least delay them, while a simultaneous attack on the Mediterranean bases of the 6th Fleet should seek to reduce them." Proposed Karl Donitz, an experienced German Admiral who had served before in the EU Navy.

"I agree." Echoed Scipione Borghese. "More specifically, the Baltic and the Northern Sea Fleets should take care of detaining the Imperial Navy around the Scottish and Irish coasts, where they will be covered by the coastal batteries. At the same time, I can mobilise the Mediterranean and Black Sea Joint Fleets to strike at Malta, Crete, Cyprus, Algiers, Tripoli, Benghazi and Alexandria. If we succeed we can easily dominate the sea."

"Don't forget that we now need to intercept that Western Mediterranean Naval Command and the Eastern one at sea. In addition, to be able to control the Mediterranean, we need to conquer Malta." Observed Admiral Paolo Doria, a Genovese Patrician.

Giulio was taking note of everything.

"I agree." He said. "And for this reason I want Admiral Doria to take the command of the Mediterranean and Black Sea Fleets to carry on this plan: interception of fleets, conquest of Malta and possibly Crete and reduction of the bases. Borghese, you will instead take the command of the Pacific Fleet in Vladivostok. As for the Atlantic, as suggested by you, the Northern and Baltic Fleets, under the respective command of Admirals Donitz and Suffren de Saint Tropez, will intercept the 5th Fleet around the British coasts. And that's all for the naval defence."

The second topic to be discussed was the military expedition to Japan, to support the Black Knights and Schneizel against Britannia. Surprisingly, Giulio did not even had to push too much to obtain the support for an expeditionary force. After all, the Black Knights were now allies and Roman nobles, most of them originally from Britannia, still had a strong sense of honour. It was therefore decided: he would gather 25,000 troops among the available units from the Army, the Air Force and the Three Chivalric Orders, other than from the Glinda Knights and the Iron Guard to depart to Japan already on the following day, as the formidable Roman logistic machine allowed them to do so. It was therefore decided and now Giulio could wear his military uniform again, put Excalibur in the scabbard and depart to face his nemesis: Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

 **Press Update**

From BBC News, 9th of February 2019

Surprise attack on Pendragon! An unidentified aircraft has thrown this morning a FLEJA bomb on the Capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. No reports of survivors are coming from the Search and Rescue and the Civil Defence. Emperor Lelouch's Press Office released a note stating that the Emperor is deeply concerned by the situation.

* * *

 **10th of February, 2019**

 **Nagoya, United States of Japan, UFN**

The hijacking of the UFN leaders and the Britannian occupation of Tokyo and most of central Japan had brought, under Roman pressure, the Black Knights to temporarely seize powers in the United Federation of Nation, with their Secretary General, General Kaname Ohgi, becoming Chairman ad interim of the United Federation of Nations and President ad interim of the United States of Japan.

As this was happening, the Holy Roman Empire had already started challenging the Holy Britannian Empire on the seas, with its powerful navy and in the Pacific Ocean with the support of the UFN. Moreover, the Roman Expeditionary Force to the Far East, commanded by Giulio in person and strong of 25,000 soldiers was now reaching the UFN military installation in Nagoya.

Giulio arrived with his comitive at the Nagoya International Airport, that due to the emergency, was now turned into a military airport. Together with him, he was bringing his usual comitive, plus Duke Louis Philippe d'Orleans and Grand Master Heinz Guderian. Borghese instead, was now on the S.M.S. Tsar Ivan, the aircraft carrier serving as flagship of the Roman Pacific Fleet, off the coast of Sendai, in Northern Japan.

Welcoming them, outside the airplane, was the former Knight of Three.

"Hey guys!" Exclaimed Gino Weinberg hugging Giulio and Anya at once.

"Gino, damnation!" Exclaimed Giulio.

"I knew you would answer that!" Replied the Knight of Three laughing.

"I see you both well and... together! How are you guys?" He asked with enthusiasm.

Giulio replied: "We are well, thank you, but how have you been? After having heard of the attempted coup in Pendragon we thought you were..."

"Dead? I know. And probably I would be dead by now, if Suzaku had not thought the same. Luckily I just had my Tristan shot down, but I survived."

"And how did you reached Japan?" Asked Anya.

"Let's say that I crossed the Rocky Mountains by taking rides."

"Taking rides? And what did you invented not to be discovered?" Asked Giulio, amused by the story.

"Oh well, I was telling people that I was an Irish study abroad student who had missed the bus. Once I had reached San Diego, I managed to steal a private jet, a big one and fly to Honolulu but guess what? I ran out of gasoline and I had to make a water landing, which went decently well, then my luck was to be rescued by an Australian fishermen boat, that delivered me to a UFN submarine."

"Congratulations, we should make a movie of this." Answered Giulio, impressed by the story.

"Just a normal trip to Japan."

"I am sorry to interrupt your pleasant conversation." Intervened Oldrin Zevon. "But I am afraid that General Tohdoh, Ohgi, Schneizel, Nunnally and whoever else might have joined the party might be waiting for us."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot!" Replied Gino. "I will take you to the Governor's Palace, where we have established the Headquarters."

Leaving from the airport, they were escorted to the Governor Palace in two cars of the Black Knights. Around them, the landscape the countryside until the city had already the marks of the war, with building destroyed, holes left by exploded bombs and destroyed vehicles on the roadside. As they reached the city, they could notice that it also carried the marks of several Britannian bombings and that it looked more like a military base than a proper city.

There Britannian (Nunnally's faction), Black Knights and Roman soldiers were transiting , to reach their positions and prepare for the counter offensive. During the commutation until the Governor's Palace, Giulio could see a group of Teutonic Knights, on their horses and wearing their white mantles with a black cross and in another moment a group of German pilots, marching in their black uniforms, singing the _Panzerlied,_ and carrying the Roman Military Flag: glack with a golden Fasces Lictoriae crossed with a sword in the middle.

"I have to say that you have made some excellent aesthethic choices." Observed Gino.

"Well, in all modesty, we have hired the best European stylists to design the uniforms." Replied Oldrin.

"An aesthethic choice that perfectly reflects Rome's military efficiency." Added Anya.

"I know, I had the opportunity to test it in Severobajkalsk and since then I feel sorry for anyone trying to challenge it." Answered Gino.

The cars passed in front of a Japanese troops, this was also marching, however at the sound of _Yuki no Shingun_.

"The Japanese instead seem incredibly cheerful." Observed Anya.

"Well, as you know, they are by nature warriors, plus they want to teach a lesson to Lelouch and Britannia."

They finally reached the Governor's Palace. This was a huge neoclassical villa, built on the top of a hill and surrounded by an English Garden. Due to the war and to its new function, however, this was turned into a sort of military fortress, with fortifications built on its limits and presence of armed patrols.

At the entrance of the villa, Giulio and his comitive were received by General Tohdoh, who greeted them doing the military salute.

"Emperor Giulio, Milords, Miladies, welcome to the United States of Japan."

"General Tohdoh, I am honoured to meet you." Answered Giulio, also saluting him.

Inside the villa, they were also greeted by Ohgi, Li Xingke, Schneizel and Kallen.

"If I may, Prince Schneizel, why are Empress Nunnally and Princess Cornelia not here?" Asked Giulio, growing suspicious of the former friend.

"They are in safety in appropriate places, Your Majesty." Answered Schneizel in an evasive way.

In that moment the attention of everybody was catched by Kallen yelling at Prince Philippe d'Orleans and heading in his direction with her sword unsheathed:"You bloody bastard! Do you have the courage to come here?"

Philippe was quick in taking his sword and preparing to the duel.

"Ah, la Chienne de Narita est ici! I will gladly put an end to what we have started!"

In that moment, Giulio was quick in stopping them by placing Excalibur's blade on theirs.

"Nobody here is going to finish anything, stop this nonsense."

"You don't understand, Lord Galahad, your cousin is a criminal!" Protested Kallen.

"A criminal perhaps will be you, rebel scum!" Returned Philippe.

"Kallen, you should address the Roman Emperor in a more appropriate manner!" Intervened Tohdoh.

"It's nothing serious, but please now put your swords back and explain to me what had happened." The two obeyed.

"Your cousin was had served here in Japan as part of the counter-insurgence Britannian forces, showing cruelty and a total lack of sense of honour."

"This is not true! I was dealing with rebels and I acted consequently."

"You massacred women and children to put pressure on us and killed the entire male population of a city to prevent us from recruiting anyone there. This not to talk about how you were happy to torture me after the Black Rebellion."

"These were counter-insurgency measures contemplated by Britannia's Military Code and for the torture well, it will serve you as a lesson for picking the wrong enemy!"

Without holding herself any further, Kallen unsheathed again her sword and attempted to attack Philippe, however once again Giulio was quick enough to intervene and unarm her.

"I can defend myself alone, cousin!" Exclaimed Philippe hastily.

"This is unfair! He must pay!" Protested Kallen.

"I had enough of both of you! We are about to face the whole Britannian Empire in a few hours and you are here fighting over your personal matters. In this way you will end up killing all of us! Everybody here did something to someone and we all have our dark sides. I know for sure that you too, Kallen, are not a saint, so keep this hypocritical moralism for yourself. Now, if you will allow me, I would like to see the battleplans for tomorrow."

"You Britannians are all the same, you keep covering each other's crimes!" Intervened Shinichiro Tamaki, who clearly had been quiet for too long.

"Ah, I remember you." Said Giulio. "You are the delegate that yelled in the middle of the conference in Montreux. I am surprised that an excellent army like the Black Knights still tollerates you."

As the two calmed down and some order was re-established, Tohdoh took the maps and started showing to the Roman commanders the battleplans.

"As you can see, Britannia has occupied Central Japan and they are now pressing on both fronts. On the North, our troops are now ceding and they are faded to be overrun, unless we attack now here in the South. For this reason, we had decided to strike at their lines here, in region of the Mount Fuji."

"A very emblematic place." Observed Lord Farnese. "A Japanese sacred mountain to be the battlefield in which the future of the world is it to be decided."

"And what would be our role in it?" Asked Oldrin.

"The Roman Army, if you agree, will support our offensive at the Fuji." Answered Tohdoh. "We have considered that given the excellency of the troops you have brought here, your contribution could be determinant for the battle."

"We agree." Stated Giulio. "Our soldiers and officers can hardly wait to be in the battlefield tomorrow and prove themselves to the world."

"I am glad to see such spirit from your part." Intervened Ohgi. "And in this way I really hope that we will set aside any internal rivalry for the common good and our common interest in defeating the tyrant and traitor Lelouch."

* * *

 **Nagoya Castle, Nagoya, USJ**

The Roman Expeditionary Force to the Far East had established its headquarters in the historical Nagoya Castle, where Giulio had also established himself. It was now late in the night and he was still up, looking at the city from his apartment on the top of the main tower, while drinking a glass of Cognac. Anya was not there, as she would have spent the night in the Damocles with Nunnally.

Oldrin knocked at the door.

"It's open." Answered Giulio.

"Still awake?" Asked Oldrin entering the room. Giulio nodded.

"Well, I am struggling to sleep as well." She answered, sitting next to him, on the sofa.

"Are you afraid? For tomorrow I mean." Asked Giulio.

"Afraid? No, I wouldn't say so, I feel confident."

"Please, don't lie, you know it doesn't work."

"Okay, I am scared. I fear that Lelouch will reveal to be a formidable enemy and that the Mount Fuji will be our ruin."

"Cognac?" Asked Giulio.

"No, thanks." Replied Oldrin.

"We might die tomorrow and you refuse to drink?" Joked again the Emperor.

"All right, just a glass."

Giulio offered her some of the drink.

"It tastes awfully!" Exlaimed Oldrin.

"It's just a matter of habit." Answered again Giulio laughing. "Anyway, I am also scared and nervous. This is why I struggle to sleep. We did so much way and now suddenly, I feel everything is about to come to an end."

"Well, if nothing, if we die tomorrow, we will have had a glorious death."

"Sure, the warrior's death." Answered Giulio. "It will be much worse if we will live to be humiliated. That would be real death."

"Don't worry about this, there is always a way out." Said Oldrin showing some cyanide pills.

"Thank you for thinking about this, Oldrin. But let's try to be optimistic, we are Romans after all and we have the Gods on our side. We will win and then we will bring Lelouch in chains to Rome and make him bow before the symbols of this Empire."

"Now I recognise you!" Answered Oldrin laughing. She then stood up and went to look at some disks for gramophone that were in the room, taking from it the Puccini's Turandot, in the version with Luciano Pavarotti.

"I think this makes the atmosphere for tonight." Suggested her.

"I agree, please, put it on." Answered Giulio.

After putting the music, Oldrin sat again, holding Giulio's hand, while the music started filling the silent atmosphere of the room.

Dilegua, oh notte!  
Tramontate, stelle!  
Tramontate, stelle!  
All'alba vincerò!  
Vincerò!  
Vincerò!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I had decided to resubmit the chapter and change its title, since I had to realise that naming it "Gotterdammerung" would give space to think that this is the beginning of the conclusion, which however is very far from being the case. Sorry for that. Besides this issue, we are here in the hours preceeding the Battle of Mount Fuji and they are preparing for it. As you could see, on the Allied camp there is division and the relations between former enemies are not without problems. Will they manage to overcome them?

In the next chapter, we will finally see the action of the Battle of Mount Fuji...


	35. The Battle of Japan: Part II

**11th of February, 2019, 05:00 a.m.**

 **Nagoya International Airport, Nagoya, USJ**

Everything was being prepared for the battle, the armies were positioning and the commanders were taking their posts. At the Nagoya International Airport, the main Allied Commanders were meeting for a last greeting before the battle. They were staying near their aircrafts, it was a cold morning, with the temperature around 0°C.

"Where is Giulio?" Asked Ohgi, seeing that the Roman Emperor was the only missing.

"I bet he must have been so busy partying and drinking yesterday night that now he must be either hangover or still sleeping." Answered Schneizel.

"How can someone so irresponsible lead a country?" Asked Kallen with indignation. "If he cannot even come on time, I wonder what he will do in battle."

In that moment, the roar of the motor of a sportive car was heard and from one of the gates of access to the airport they could see a red Ferrari arriving at full speed.

"But what the Hell?" Wondered loudly Kallen.

Reaching them, the car braked abruptly, drifting near them. From the car, Giulio came out first with a satisfied smile. He was wearing a black military outfit.

"Milords, Lady Kozuki, good morning. I do apologise for the delay but I was undecided on what to wear, which perfume to put and above everything which car I should use." Said Giulio while opening the other door, letting Oldrin Zevon come out. Opening the back seat, Giulio took Anubis, his dog.

"It's incredible, these nobles go to war as if they were going to a pic nic." Commented Ohgi, irritated by the manners of Giulio and Oldrin.

"Good morning." She said smiling. Oldrin instead, was dressed in the scarlet uniform of the Glinda Knights.

"I really hope that your vanity won't cost us the battle." Said Ohgi looking at them.

"Well, if we die, we die well-dressed." Replied Giulio. "Ah and before we go, I would like to offer a toast."

As he said so, a servant coming from his jet brought a reclinable table and then a course with a bottle of Ruby Porto and six glasses, then filled them. Giulio first took his, then the others followed.

"Miladies, Lords, today is fox." Said Giulio raising his glasses.

* * *

 **Mount Fuji Battlefield, around 6:00 a.m.**

Giulio entered the Olympus, the flying fortress serving as command centre for the Roman Army, shortly before 06:00 a.m., being greeted by the acclamation of the other officers, who saluted him by raising their right arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Started Giulio. "Soon we will fight for the future of the world. In front of us we have a highly prepared army, but entirely made up of slaves, while this is an army of gentlemen, free and proud. So let's go to war, let's go to victory!"

"To victory!" Echoed the officers.

The Allies disposed themselves in an anvil-and-hammer formation, to encircle the Britannian Army, on sky, while on the ground, they were surrounding the Mount Fuji, on which top the Roman Army would have brought the Schwerer Gustav: a giant artillery piece produced by the Clément Industries with an impressive potential of fire.

On the sky, the Roman Army was so divided: in the centre of the formation, not far from the Damocles, was the Olympus, protected by the Noble, the Swiss and the Pretorian Guard. On the right wing were instead deployed the Teutonic Knights, commanded by Guderian, the Iron Guard, commanded by Ayano and the 'Folgore' Division, an Air Force Division under the Command of Field-Marshal-of-the-Air von Richthofen. On the left wing, Giulio had deployed the Order of Saint Raphael, commanded by Duke Andrea Farnese and Prince Amedeo, the Glinda Knights, commanded by Oldrin Zevon, and the Order of Saint Michael, commanded by Count Montmorency-Laval. On the ground, where the Romans were the dominant force, were deployed 4 long-range artillery brigades, the Freikorps, commanded by General von Witzleben, two cossack divisions, commanded by General Suvorov and the "Julia" Alpine Division, all under the control of General Rangoni-Machiavelli.

As soon as Giulio reached the deck, he received a call from Schneizel.

"Emperor Julius, I am calling you because the UFN has decided to accept my command over their troops and we would like to ask you to do the same."

"Negative, Prince Schneizel. We fight alongside with you as allies, not under your command."

"But Sire, this will slow all the conduction of the battle."

"I doubt it. You just need to consult me about the plans and ask me if you want to send an order to one of our forces. It's that simple."

"Well, since I believe that to try to reason with you will be pointless, then be it."

On the other side of the battlefield, they could see the Britannian Army deployed, with Lelouch inciting them.

"How funny: the Master incites the slaves." Observed Giulio with sarcasm.

"Surprise!" Said a female voice behing him.

"Lu-Lucrezia?" Asked Giulio turning back. His sister was indeed there, dressed in an Air Force uniform and smiling.

"Why are you here? It's dangerous!" Exclaimed Giulio.

"I just wanted to see a battle, what's wrong?"

"But you have no military experience! And what will mom say about this?"

"Yesterday night she was very worried, but she would be anyway since you are here."

"Well... I can't send you home now, so sit there. And don't touch anything!"

Schneizel and Lelouch started their first manoevres, from which the Romans were left excluded. In the meantime, on the ground the Britannian assaulted the Mount Fuji, facing a decided resistance of the Romans and the Black Knights.

While this was happening, Anya called Giulio.

"Anya, finally I hear from you! Are you excited?"

"Just a normal day. What about you?"

"I can't complain but wait... are these FLEJAS?" Asked Giulio noticing that few of these were thrown against the Britannian Army.

"Yes, Schneizel has prepared a small surprise for Lelouch."

"Well, in five minutes the Gustav will be ready, then we will join the concert."

"Hi Anya!" Intervened Lucrezia appearing in front of the screen.

"Lucrezia... please!" Exclaimed Giulio.

In the middle of the confusion, Schneizel called.

"Giulio, as you can see Lelouch is scattering the formation as a response to the FLEJAs, would you move your armies to flank them and force them to concentrate their forces?"

"Sure." Replied Giulio. "But if your bombs reach my soldiers I will order the retreat without hesitation."

"This is undisputed." Answered Schneizel.

Giulio then contacted his commanders.

"Ayano, Guderian, Richthofen, Andrea begin the encirclement of their left. Farnese, Oldrin, Montmorency, strike at their right, we must prevent them from scattering."

They obeyed and started the engagement, while the Black Knights started advancing slowly in the centre.

Rangoni-Machiavelli called:

"Your Majesty, the Gustav is placed and awaits for orders."

"Order it to strike at the Caerleon-Class ships."

"The Second and the Seventh Squadron have intercepted the Brits at Ogasawara, the First and the Third are instead fighting now at the Yokohama Bay." Reported Borghese

"What about the Fourth and the Fifth with the nukes?" Asked Giulio.

"Heading to Midway as you commanded... No wait, looks like they have been intercepted."

"Be ready to reinforce them. The reduction of the Hawaii is key for a victory in the Pacific."

"Yes, Sir."

The attack on the sides of the formation was having the desided effects and now the Britannian troops were regrouping again. At the same time, on the ground, the Romans and the Black Knights were holding well the Britannian offensive, while the Gustav was efficiently shooting down several Caerleon Class.

"Giulio, s'il te plait, may I join Amedeo on the battlefield?" Asked Philippe d'Orleans to his cousin.

"Negative, for now you will stay here. I will make you enter when I will decided that it's more appropriate, not now."

"But I want to fight!"

Giulio thought on what to answer for a moment.

"Well, Philippe, thinking better now, I think that Kallen might need some help when she will attack..."

"Kallen? Are you kidding? No way I am joining her!" Exclaimed Philippe returning to his place.

"You see, Lucrezia? Sometime a bad offer can do more than a good argument." Said Giulio to his sister.

"Giulio, look at that." Pointed out Lucrezia few minutes later. "The Britannians, they concentrating their forces. Why don't you tell Schneizel to throw a FLEJA now?"

"Good idea, I agree, let's do that." Answered Giulio calling Schneizel.

"May I help you?" Asked Schneizel responding to the call.

"Yes" Answered Giulio. "The Tommies have concentrated their troops, if you fire a FLEJA now you will destroy them. Then you just have to launch a frontal attack and it will be over."

"You are right, congratulations for the idea." Answered Schneizel closing the call.

Soon after, a FLEJA from the Damocles reached and destroyed the Britannian first line, causing panic and disorder among the Britannian Army, in this moment, the Black Knights launched a massive charge on them.

"See little sister? This is how we win a battle." Said Giulio hugging Lucrezia and kissing her head.

However, in that moment, something unexpected happened: an explosion was caused in the reserve of Sakuradite of the Mount Fuji, right while the Black Knights were passing over it. For few minutes, everything was involved by an intense purple light while the explosion, that destroyed the upper part of the mountain expanded upwards and provoked the reactivation of the volcano, that entered in eruption.

The losses were enormous: all the ground forces, Britannians, Black Knights and Romans, including the Gustav, were eliminated at once, while almost half of the Black Knights force, most of those that were leading the assault, were also killed.

"By Jove!" Exclaimed Giulio seeing that scene.

"Giulio, we have lost contact with all the troops." Informed Philippe. "And looks like there are no survivors among the ground forces."

"Sacre bleu!" Exclaimed Giulio. "Try to re-establish the contact with our two wings. As for the ground troops, I am afraid that nobody escaped."

"Can I get into the battle now?" Asked again Philippe.

"Not yet."

Giulio was now busy trying to contact Anya and Gino and find out where they were.

"Anya, Gino, where I are you? I repeat, where in Hell are you?"

'Please, tell me you are not dead..." Was thinking Giulio growing more and more anxious.

"Anya here." Replied the Knight of Six after some time.

"Thank God! I was starting fearing the worse." Answered Giulio.

"No, I am well, I had just lost the connection."

"And Gino?"

"He is also fine, I can see him from here."

"Perfect."

"We need to retreat now, the Britannian Army is falling on us."

Indeed, what the screen was showing was rather clear: with the UFN first line destroyed, the Britannians had bypassed the Roman forces and were now launching a massive frontal attack on their rearguard, still unprepared to fight.

In that moment Schneizel sent a further communication to both Giulio and Tohdoh.

"Emperor Julius, General Tohdoh, I will be bringing the Damocles to a strategic position to strike at Lelouch's forces, should I manage to do so, we will have won the battle. You both take the command here."

The Damocles started moving upwards and Eastwards, towards the Pacific, while the Black Knights were now left in serious difficulty. Soon however, Giulio could notice that behind the Damocles were already following several Britannian frames including two personalised ones.

Kallen called Giulio.

"Your Majesty, Lelouch in person is now running after the Damocles with all his rearguard, I am following with Gino and Anya and some of our soldiers, but with him are C.C., Suzaku and Jeremiah Gottwald and Lelouch is piloting his Shinkiro, wich puts them in superiority compared to us."

"I understood, I will detach the Glinda Knights and send them to support you. Right now more I cannot do."

"Thank you." Said Kallen closing the call.

"Oldrin, I have a new mission to you: you need to take your Glinda Knights and cover the Damocles, but be careful: Lelouch and Gottwald are there with the most powerful frames in the world."

"The most powerful? Will make more pleasant to shot them down. Going there!" Answered Oldrin Zevon.

While the Glinda Knights started heading towards the Damocles, engaging Lelouch and his forces, the rest of the Britannian Army had fallen upon the Black Knights and was now slaughtering them.

"Philippe." Called Giulio.

"Oui?" Asked Philippe.

"Didn't you wanted to go to the battlefield? That's your occasion. Take the Charlemagne and teach them a lesson."

Philippe stood up and made the military salute.

"Oui Comandant! With pleasure."

While Philippe was leaving, Lucrezia, worried about her cousin could not refrain from questioning her brother: "But Giulio, isn't it dangerous to send our cousin into the battle? Especially now."

"Well, Lucrezia, if you had seen what we have already been through, you wouldn't be so worried. Have I ever told when we were all stuck in the middle of Russia, without supplies, running out of ammunitions and still we managed to march on Moscow? And I can tell you that in that occasion I was almost sure that I wouldn't come back alive. Then take Philippe, he had already fought in Narita, in the First Battle of Tokyo and in many other operations in Japan, so for us, to take risk is somehow acceptable."

Meanwhile, Tohdoh called Giulio.

"Your Majesty, could you send some reinforcements to us? We won't resist for much longer."

"Of course, General Tohdoh, I will see what I can do."

"Lord Farnese, Lord Guderian, are you there?" Asked Giulio contacting the two commander.

"I am here." Answered Farnese.

"Ich bin hier!" Replied Guderian.

"Would you be able to fall back and reinforce the Black Knights? They won't resist for much longer otherwise."

"But Sire, then the other Britannian forces will be able to surround us." Objected Guderian. "We should first finish off these remaining forces and then go there."

"Since it seem to me that your situation is even, I would prefer you to go there. You would end up surrounded anyway, but at least by going there you would still have General Tohdoh's army."

The two commanders obeyed and fell back.

* * *

While the main UFN-Roman contingent was struggling against the Britannian Army, the Glinda Knights were not performing anyhow better against Lelouch and his troops.

"Marika, behind you!" Exclaimed Oldrin before a missile fired from the Siegfried would destroy her frame. Luckily, the pilot, Lady Marika Soresi, was able to eject on time.

After Tink Lockhart, who was less lucky and was killed in action, there were left only Oldrin and two more officers: Leonhardt Steiner and Sokkia Sherpa. Together with ten more Knights.

"Oldrin, Lelouch is about to get inside, stop him!" Exclaimed Kallen on the radio.

Immediately, Oldrin, Sokkia and three more Knights went after Lelouch, Suzaku and three more frames that were about to get inside.

Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough and the two managed to get inside, while the three guard and one of the Glinda hit the protection and exploded.

"Sorry Kallen, Gino, Anya... we failed." Said Oldrin.

"It doesn't matter." Answered Kallen. "We just need to wait for the next FLEJA to be thrown and we can enter."

In that moment the Siegfried, piloted by Jeremiah Gottwald attacked the Glinda Knights, killing three pilots before they could even resist and then attacked Sokkia Sherpa, who was also killed after a brief fight.

"Sokkia, no!" Exclaimed Oldrin. Yet she did not even had the time to mourn her friend that Gottwald was on her.

"Coming Lady Zevon!" Exclaimed Gino attacking Gottwald. Unfortunately, even his attack was in vain.

At this point, Gottwald took on the Lancelot HighGrail, Oldrin's frame.

"And so you would be the person that they call Caesar's right hand?" Asked Gottwald. "I have to say that I would have expected more."

"More?" Asked back Oldrin. "What about this?"

After saying so, she reached the Siegfried and with the Schotter Swords penetrated it several times, inflicting some considerable damage. In the meantime, Anya had started pointing the Hadron Cannons against the Sutherland Sieg.

"Anya no!" Intervened Gino. "You will end up killing also Oldrin."

In that moment, Gottwald used on the HighGrail the Electric Shock System, paralysing Oldrin's frame.

"Jeremiah Gottwald. Keep in mind this name when you will be heading to the Hell." Said Jeremiah activating the radiation wave.

"Oh no..." Said Oldrin, while she started feeling the temperature rising to extremely high levels. Around, she could notice the metal of her frame beginning to melt.

'Amazing, soon of me there won't be anything more than ashes, and I cannot even send to someone my last words. Sokkia, Tink, I am reaching you.' She thought with bitterness.

She would have been doomed, wasn't for an almost miracolous activation of the automatic ejection, despite the fact that all the command should, by that point, have been blown. In this way, however, within a few seconds she could notice the cockpit falling towards the ocean, while every time more distant, she could see her frame exploding.

Abruptly the fall was interrupted by someone taking her.

"Taken!" Exclaimed the pilot of the other frame, that she could vaguely identify with the Lancelot Frontier, clearly a girl, from the voice. "If you were to fall in the sea from more than 10,000m there wouldn't remain much of you." Continued the pilot. "I will now leave you on the sea, then your navy will take care of the rescue."

"Thank you, whoever you may be." Answered Oldrin, forgetting that the radio did not worked.

As by promise, the pilot of the Lancelot Frontier left Oldrin on the sea, at just a few miles from the S.M.S. Copenhagen, a battlecruiser of the Roman Navy.

* * *

It was already afternoon, but the ashes raised by the eruption of the Fuji were making everything look like already late in the night.

On the skies over the Mt. Fuji the situation was growing more and more desperate for the Allied forces, that were now divided and surrounded by the enemy. Even the Romans were now suffering very heavy losses, while still separated from the Black Knights.

"No, no... Farnese, Guderian, Richtofen, Ayano fall back, try to rejoin the Black Knights." Ordered Giulio.

"We are already trying but..." The call by Lord Farnese was abruptly interrupted.

"Andrea? Uncle Andrea where are you? Can you hear me?" Asked Giulio.

"Please, tell me he is not dead." Said Lucrezia betraying the instability of her voice.

In that moment Amedeo called. As he appeared on the screen he had tears in his eyes and had clearly already cried.

"Giulio, Lucrezia, my dad has died. A missile has destroyed his frame... there's nothing left."

Lucrezia started crying. Giulio instead closed his eyes for a moment, took a long breath and then reopened them. He was the commander-in-chief, he could not lose his temper now. He would have had time to mourn the dead later.

"I am sorry, dear cousin, but now we need to move on, if we want to survive. Lord Guderian, you take the command of our whole formation."

He barely had the time to give the order that another call reached him, this time from Philippe.

"Giulio, on a besoin d'aide! General Tohdoh has been shot down and now the Black Knights are left without a leader."

"Oh, fine" Replied Giulio, thinking on what to do. "Tell them to form square and hold on, I will arrive in a moment with my personal guard."

"No way!" Exclaimed Lucrezia stepping in front of him. "I won't lose my brother today here!"

"Lucrezia, please."

"No." She said, shaking her head and crying. He hugged her.

"I promise you that I will be back, but now I need to go help our cousins and our friends out there."

Lucrezia shook her head again.

"Last time you promised me that you would be back soon, you came back after two years."

"But I did in the end, didn't I?"

"Please..."

"Lucrezia, I need to go."

She finally let him go.

"Okay... But please, come back. You promised me."

"I will, you have my word."

Giulio headed to the hangar, where his frame, the Augustus was waiting for its pilot. He activated it, entered the cockpit and after ordering the opening of the hangar finally left, to take the command of his personal guards: the Noble Guard, the Pretorians and the Swiss Guards.

"Colonel Orsini, Colonel Graziani and Colonel Frisching, dispose your troops in the spearhead formation. If we lose today, we will lose with honour.  
Roma Victrix!"

"Roma Victrix!" Echoed the men of the guard while launching themselves in the battle. A heroic and desperate move that would have certainly remained impressed in history.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I have concluded here the second part of the Battle of Japan, with Giulio and his Imperial Guard about to make his entrance in the battlefield. I do apologise if I have failed to follow the chronology of the Battle of Mount Fuji, but not having right now the possibility to watch them, I had to reconstruct it as best as I could. Nonetheless, as you can expect, the next episode will be the conclusion of the battle and a brief introduction to its aftermath.


	36. The Battle of Japan: Part III

**11th of February, 2019, 18:00h**

 **Pacific Ocean, International Waters**

The Fourth and Fifth Squadrons of the Roman Pacific Fleet were on their way to the Atoll of Midway, when they were intercepted by a much larger Britannian detachment of the 7th Fleet. The two squadrons, commanded by Admiral Bergamini, despite their inferiority, engaged the Britannian forces anyway and fought fiercely with them for most of the day. Unfortunately, the Britannian superiority was evident, leading to the total destruction of both the squadron. In this way, by the late afternoon, while the flagship, the S.M.S. Trieste was still sinking, taking with her the Admiral, there was only one unit left fighting the submarine D. Sebastiao, commanded by Captain Marquis Francisco de Avila.

Although still fighting, this was clearly a desperate fight. The D. Sebastiao was now completely surrounded by enemy ships and being targeted from many sides, while the enemy Admiral was calling upon them to surrender. However, the captain was decided to resist: he was carrying the nuclear weapons and was determined not to let the Britannians seize them.

"Captain, we have no hopes, we are surrounded, we must surrender." Observed the First Officer.

That was the end and the Marquis knew it well. He hoped not to have to take such a decision, but given the circumstances he was left without choices. He thought once again of his family back at home that would have been left waiting for him forever, then touched their photo, then he looked at the icon of Jesus Christ that he had and he made the sign of the cross and said: "May God forgive me for my sins and make me victorious in this last battle."

After that, he ordered the emersion. His subordinate immediately seemed perplexed, but they obeyed. The submarine started going upwards, towards the surface.

'If we won't keep these bombs, then the enemy certain won't have them.' He thought, while the submarine was emerging under the enemy fire.

He then took the control for the bombs, he was ready.

"Ladies, gentlemen, it has been a honour to fight alongside with you." He said preparing for the fatal decision. The tripulation seemed to have understood and accepted its destiny.

Once again the voice of the Britannian Admiral:

"Last call, Marquis de Avila. Please surrender to our forces."

The Prince was resolute and prepared to press the red button.

"Long live to His Majesty the Emperor! Long live to the Roman Empire!"

The botton was pressed. Transforming the submarine and its tripulation into ashes and destroying all the attacking Britannian ships.

* * *

 **Japanese Airspace, 17:30h**

With Tohdoh out of combat and completely surrounded by the Britannian forces, the remnant of the Black Knights were fighting a desperate resistance in the hope that either the Imperial Guard or the other Black Knight force, with Anya, Gino and Kallen, would come in their help.

In command was now Prince Philippe d'Orleans, heir to the Duchy of Orleans and under him were Li Xingke, Guderian, Ayano and Amedeo. The latter was left very unstable by the death of his father and was now dangerously exposing himself in revengeful actions against the enemy.

"Amedeo, stop, acting in this wait or you will end up reaching your father!" Said Philippe in the radio to Amedeo.

"My father, my sister, yes, I want to reach them!" Exclaimed Amedeo launching himself in another attack.

"Please darling, stop this!" Exclaimed Ayano worried, following with some troops to cover him.

"General Xingke." Called Philippe. "If the reinforcement don't show up soon, then we are lost."

"I know." Replied Xingke. "At least we fought with bravery."

"Yes... that's a big irony, you know: I fought for very long against the Japanese, whom I was taught to loathe and now I will die side by side with them."

"Say fight, not die, Monsieur d'Orleans. Hope is the last to die."

"Hope was the last disgrace to come out from Pandora's Box, General Xingke."

In that moment a sergeant of the Iron Guard interrupted their conversation.

"Look there! Our men! It's the Imperial Guard! The Guard is coming!"

In that moment the Imperial Guard, led by the Emperor himself, reached the battlefield, with their frames shining at the setting Sun and charged with fury the Britannian formation.

Suprised by this abrupt attack, the Britannians could not organise a proper defence and had their formation broken by the Imperial Guard, while their soldiers were slaughtered by the combined Noble Guard, Pretorian Guard and Swiss Guard.

"Here we go, bloody bastards! I will send you to wait for your master Lelouch in the Tartarus!" Exclaimed Giulio while massacring the enemy with his Augustus. He was taken by a macabre euphoria.

"Your Majesty, you came!" Exclaimed Xingke. "We were already losing our hopes."

"General Xingke." Answered Giulio. "You can accuse me of anything, but not of being a traitor. We are bound to fight this war together, so we will fight it together until the end, whatever it will be."

The Imperial Guard combined with the already deployed deployed forces were able to inflict a very serious damage to the Britannian troops, killing many of them and forcing the others to retreat to the Damocles.

"Hooray to our Emperor!" Exclaimed Ayano. "Let's now go after them and crush them at once!... I mean, I suggest that we go."

"Lady Kosaka is right." Stated Giulio. "Xingke, follow us with your forces we must protect the Damocles at any cost."

The combined UFN-Roman force followed the enemy and reached the Damocles, where the situation was more and more desperate.

"Thank God you came!" Exclaimed Leonhardt Steiner when he saw the reinforcements arriving.

"Lord Steiner, what's the situation, where are the Glinda Knights?" Asked Giulio, seeing that he was the only one left of that force.

"They have all been shot down, Your Majesty. Luckily Lady Zevon and Marika are alive, but all the others..."

"And the Black Knights?"

"Before your arrival they were fifteen, without counting the Knights of Round and Kallen Kozuki."

Having reached the battlefield, the reinforcements led by Giulio had immediately engaged the Britannian Forces, however, what caught Giulio's attention was the view of Gino and Kallen fighting against Suzaku near the Damocles.

"Anya, where are you?" Called Giulio on the radio.

"Busy... I'm under attack by Jeremiah Gottwald."

"Why nobody is going to help Gino and Kallen?"

"Because they are inside the shields. It' impossible to get there."

In that moment Giulio noticed few blows in the Damocles.

'What in Heaven is going on there?'

"Giulio, I am afraid that Schneizel might have started the procedure for the self-destruction of the Damocles." Said Anya through the radio.

"The self destruction? This means that I have won." Answered Giulio.

"Yes but... Nunnally! Wait, I need to rescue her."

From his position, Giulio could see Anya trying to head to the Damocles, but being stopped by Jeremiah Gottwald.

"I'm coming to cover you, leave Gottwald to me." Said Giulio in the radio.

Unfortunately, in that moment a missile reached the Augustus, damaging one of the engines, reducing considerably its speed.

"Damnation!" Exclaimed Giulio, then he called Anya. "Sorry, but I cannot come. With the speed reduced by 50% i will never be able to face the Siegfried. I will nonethless try to cover you."

"Thank you, do what you can and don't worry." Answered Anya keeping fighting.

Giulio opened fire with one of his small cannons against the Sutherland Sieg. However, this was quick in firing with the Hyper-Velocity cannon at the Augustus, which was saved only thanks to its shielding system, losing nonetheless the cannon and its right arm.

"Amedeo, I need your intervention! Go help Anya."

"Yes, Sir!" Replied the cousin, attacking Gottwald from behind.

Unfortunately, even the Totenkopf was defeated, after successfully firing few missile at the enemy, through another cannon that the Sutherland Sieg had available, that managed to blow it.

"Amedeo! Are you alright?" Asked Giulio.

"Yes, yes, I am unfortunately, out of combat."

Anya fired the Hadron Cannons, destroying seveal of the Britannian troops.

In response, the Siegfried fired a serie of missiles against Anya's frame, the Modred. The pilot was however able to protect herself using the shield incorporated in the frame.

"You, power without a master!" Provoked Gottwald.

"You who have something to depend on. A weak man." Replied Anya firing again with the Hadron cannon. Gottwald tried to respond with his hyper-velocity cannon but the Hadron was faster and his frame was successfully destroyed, causing the rejoicing of several soldiers.

"Good job Anya!" Exclaimed Giulio.

"Memorised, recording complete." She said with the maximum coldness.

Unfortunately, in that moment Jeremiah reappeared piloting the core unit and attacking directly the Mordred.

"Noble Guard, to me! Attack!" Ordered Giulio trying to lead a small force of guards to reinforce his fiancée. Unfortunately they were stopped even before they could begin the attack by a charge of the Black Watch Guards, who were now aiming at taking the Roman Emperor's life. Thanks to their numerical advantage and to the reduced capacities of the Augustus, they would even have managed to, wasn't for a prompt intervention of the Lutzows Jaeger and of the Swiss Guard.

Protected now by his forces Giulio could however watch at a scene that in his mind, in that moment, was sufficient to represent his total defeat: the Core Unit piloted by Gottwald had self destroyed itself, disabling the Modred, whose front was now partly opened. On its top, he could see the former Magrave standing triumphantly and pointing a sword at Anya.

"No... Soldiers, spearhead formation, we charge." Ordered Giulio.

"Impossible, Your Majesty." Objected the Captain of the Swiss Guard. "We are being surrounded and we are in disadvantage."

"I am the Emperor, I decide what is possible or not." Replied Giulio infuriated.

However, much to his terror, he could see the remaining Roman and Black Knights troops scattered and some of them even fleeing in disorder, while on the Damocles, all the frames appeared to be destroyed. He decided to call all the allied commander.

"To whoever is still listening, here is the Roman Emperor. We are reorganising the forces and preparing to fight back."

"Giulio, brother." Called Gino. "You were of great help today, but you should fall back. We are all out of combat."

"Lord Weinberg is right, Emperor Julius." Added the Empress Tianzi answering to the call. "Rome is our last hope against Lelouch."

"I don't betray my allies!" Replied Giulio with anger. "Troops, regroup. Form square. We won't cede a single mile if death shall not pass!"

The troops obediently followed the insane orders of their Emperor, despite the hopeless situation. Yet, the image of Gottwald standing on Anya's frame was simply unbearable to Giulio.

"Giulio, big-brother, please! Do you want to make me and mom suffer more?" Asked Lucrezia in the radio.

The young Emperor, felt at her words a tear falling through his face, yet, he was resolute.

"Giulio, please, you and your forces gave prove of bravery and loyalty today. But if you fall here nobody will be able to resist Lelouch any further." This time to speak was Kallen.

Right after, he received a call from Admiral Borghese: "Your Majesty, the navy was overrun everywhere, I am regrouping the remaining ships in Vladivostok for coastal defence."

The information struck him further: the defeat of the Roman navy was something he was not expecting at all.

"Giulio, I have served under you with the EU uniform in Africa, fought against you in Germany, then served you against with the Iron Guard, in the German Federation and in the Roman Empire, we shared many adventures, victories and defeats." This was Ayano talking. "But this time you must recognise that you cannot win. Let's retreat. We will be back in force one day, I am sure of that."

Giulio's hand started shaking. His impulse to cry became stronger. Several memories started floating his mind: his father, his family, the friends and relatives he had made and lost, his ambitions, his desire to revenge, all this against the background of the several messages reching him via radio asking him to retreat. He closed his eyes, took a long breath and emptied his mind. He had to say two words. Very simple ones, although very heavy. He did not wanted to, but he had to.

"Troops, retreat."

What was left of the Far East Expeditionary Force started retreating. The Augustus was now being pushed by Ayano and by another Swiss soldier, as inside, Giulio did not seemed to even have the forces for that. Left on the battlefield was now only the 'Folgore' Regiment. An Italian elite force under the comman of Baron von Richthofen, who decided to sacrifice himself with his troops to cover the retreat of his comrades.

Raising his sword to the sky, Jeremiah Gottwald shouted: "All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!" Replied the soldiers. The battle was won.

The Roman army and the few Black Knights who had survived were already away, flying in the direction of Russia, when the image of Lelouch appeared in the screens and a communicated was sent to the Damocles to the World:

"Attention entire world, hear my Proclamation:

I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and Your Only Ruler!

Schneizel has surrendered to me. As a result of this I am now in control of both the Damocles and the FLEJA weapons and even the Black Knights no longer possess the strength to oppose me now.

If anyone dares to resist my Supreme authority, they shall now the devastating power of the FLEJAs.

Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist.

Yes, from this day, from this moment forward, the world belongs to me.

Lelouch vi Britannia commands you: Obey me subjects! Obey me World! All Hail Lelouch!"

* * *

The Britannian victory at the mount Fuji seemed to make Lelouch's world rule just a matter of time. Most of the UFN members surrendered individually, as the leaders were now all taken prisoners, while the few that resisted, were soon dissuaded by the usage of the FLEJAs on their capitals or strategically important cities. In this way, Rome was soon left alone against the whole world.

To worsen the situation, the morale of the Romans was further shaken by Lelouch usage of the FLEJAs on Vladivostok, destroying what was left of the Pacific Fleet, on Bordeaux and on Amsterdam. After that, with the defeat of the Mediterranean Fleet, the Britannians managed to invade Greece, where despite the fierce resistance of the Roman Army, they managed to win and advance northwards, through the Balcans, cutting the Empire in two. Another offensive, from the East and the South East, saw the Britannians invading Siberia and the Transamur. Despite everything, the Romans were still able to obtain few victories: in the Caucasus, where the Britannian Army was soundly by Grand Duke Mikhail of Muscovy, in Anatolia, where the troops under Prince Anselm Komnenos-Focas were able to hold the Britannian advance after a bloody battle in Capadocia and finally in Northern Africa, where the Afrika Korps, commanded by the brilliant Rommel, were setting a guerrilla war against the Britannians, commanded by Princess Marrybell mel Britannia.

* * *

 **Schloss Ambras, Innsbruck, Archduchy of Austria**

If the Roman Empire, in a timespan of two months since the Battle of Mount Fuji, was on the brink of the disaster, this was largely due to the Emperor's behaviour in the aftermath.

Indeed, right after the battle, Giulio had still tried to resist Lelouch, however as everything that he tried resulted only in more defeat and his hated enemy started invading his Empire, his situation worsened, to the point that his physicians forced him to retreat to private life for some time. In the meantime, the Empress Mother, Charlotte d'Orleans, had taken the Regency.

While the Empire was falling apart, under the advancing forces of Lelouch vi Britannia, Giulio had retreated into the Schloss Ambras, a property in the Austrian Alps that he had purchased from the House of Habsburg.

Hopeless, away from the court and convinced of the unavoidability of his defeat, there he would spend his days alone, walking in the mountains or in the town and waiting for the moment in which his enemy would have come to take him to his destiny.

* * *

 **20th of April, 2019**

The night of the 20th of April was a difficult one for Giulio. He was struggling to sleep. A sense of anxiety and angst seemed to have taken the control of himself and he could simply not sleep, no matter how much alcohol he would drink, or how many medicines he could take. Suddenly, in the dark of his bedroom, he could notice someone moving and sitting on a chair, right in front of his bed. His first reaction was to wait until this presence would leave, but as it did not seemed to happen, he decided to turn on the light. The view left him astonished.

Dressed in a light blue dress, Guinevere was sitting in front of the bed and looking at him with anger and disappointment.

"Guin- Ginny?" Asked Giulio shocked by the view.

"So this is how you face your enemy? By isolating yourself in this place, filling youself with alcohol and drugs and waiting for your death?"

"Guinevere... I don't know what to do..."

"Have you looked at yourself over the past few days? I can hardly believe I am talking to the same Giulio that I had loved and at whose side I have faced many enemies and my own death."

As she was saying these harsh words, tears were falling through her face and at the height of her belly blood had started appearing and falling on the floor.

"Ginny... I am sorry... but what can I do?"

"What you can do? Shame on you! Go back to Rome and lead your Empire! This was our project, don't fail it!"

"My daughter is right." Said another voice, this time a male one.

In that moment, Giulio turned at his right, from where the voice came and he realised that Andrea Farnese was there.

"A-Andrea?"

"We have all believed in the _Renovatio Imperii_ , our ancestors believed in that before us and we waited for three hundred years. It's not up to you to ruin this mission by locking yourself in this place."

In that moment, Giulio could see around him appearing his father, his grandparents, Marquis Federigo Galahad-Canossa, the man that for years kept the genius Napoleon in check, Cecilia Colloredo-Mansfeld, Euphemia li Britannia, Philip Owens, his Rhodesian friend, Clovis la Britannia, a childhood friend together with Euphie, Lord Michele Manfredi and last, to his surprise, a Medieval knight, that he recognised as probably being Sir Galahad in person. All them were looking at him.

"My son." Said his father. "When you start something you must also finish it. Especially if it's not something you have started on your own but was given to you with this mission. You can have the favour of all the Gods and the ancestors, but it's still up to you do decide whether you will succeed or not."

"We are all with you, Giulio and we only wish your success." Said Euphemia, coming towards him. "So don't ruin yourself in this place, this is not what the Giulio that I knew for so long would do. You should wake up now, there is some people waiting for you, then go back to Rome and finish what you have to do."

During all this time, Giulio was remaining silent, he did not knew what to say as each of them seemed to perfectly address his feelings. The last to talk was Sir Galahad in person.

"When I had my son expelled from Camelot I could never imagine that he would give to my lineage such a fine heir. You have covered with honour all of us by doing what you did, so listen to your friend now. Wake up, return to Rome and finish your mission. The _Renovatio Imperii_ cannot be left uncompleted. Too many have already failed it."

Giulio looked at all of them. There was the story of his life: his ancestors, his parents, grandparents, lovers, friends, everyone that he could imagine. They were all looking at him, silent, their eyes now transmitted hope and expectative.

"You have all my word, I won't fail you. Not anymore."

Giulio woke up in his bed in the Schloss Ambra, in that exact bedroom that was the place of his dream. From the window, some sunlight was already entering. As he started becoming more aware, he realised to be holding someone in his arms. Leaving immediately this person, he jumped up on his knees on the bed.

'Not another ghost, please.'

Only then, he recognised the green hairs and the features of C.C..

"C.C.? What are you doing here?" He asked waking her up.

The girl yawned and stretched herself lazily, then looked at Giulio.

"Good morning. I hope I haven't woke you up when I came yesterday."

"No but..."

"I came from New York yesterday night."

"But why?"

"Well, because I am your slave and I must come every time you are in need."

"Oh... I see."

C.C. rose from the bed, sitting.

"Well, now that I came maybe we should get out of here and prepare your return. You don't plan to spend the rest of your days here, do you?"

"Oh... no, not anymore. I intend to go back."

"It's good, even because otherwise your life would be quite short."

"Sorry, what do you mean?"

C.C. took her laptop and opening it on _Le Figaro_ , showed the main title of that day:

'Rebel Officers Seize Power in Rome. The European Democratic Republic is Proclaimed.'

"What?" Asked Giulio astonished.

"Well, you were here drinking and taking drugs, so someone else thought about seizing power. A certain Honecker, from the old European Socialist Party."

"That bastard!" Exclaimed Giulio standing up. "I will now get dressed and go teach these traitorous swines a lesson!"

"That's how I like you." Said C.C. while Giulio, without even considering her presence, first went to take a shower and than came back to the room to get dressed.

"You still have many scars over your body." Observed C.C. looking at him getting dressed.

"I know, thanks to Shin Hyuga. Now come here and help me, slave." Answered Giulio, adding a certain irony on the 'slave'. With the help of his slave-witch, Giulio was soon dressed in a dark-grey Prussian uniform and after C.C. also got ready, they left together the room, heading to the main hall.

In the hall, waiting for him were Lucrezia with Anubis, who had been staying with him during these two months, Princess Cornelia and Lord Gilbert Guilford who had managed to reach him there in some way and - much to Giulio's surprise - the former EU President under whom he had served, Carlo Andreotti.

"I see youhave decided to take an attitude." Said the old politician standing up, resting on his cane and looking at Giulio through his glasses. After him, all the other stood up and saluted Giulio doing the Roman Salute, raising the right arm.

Giulio saluted back and stood looking at them for some time. They were all waiting for him to say something. He did a half smile which contained all his malice, wish to revenge and readiness to destroy.

"Very well, let's make the Reconquista begin."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear Readers, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter on the battle of Japan and its aftermath. I won't hide to you that I was very tempted of making a separate chapter about the aftermath of the battle, but then I realised that only the battle alone would have made a rather short chapter and that a single chapter in which for a good part of the time Giulio would have been filling himself with Brandy and antidepressants could have been slightly unbearable. So I have decided to proceed in this way, although I realise that it's now a bit fast-paced, making Giulio go back already at the end of this chapter.

Again, I am welcoming comments or questions, if you have any and I hope you will keep following the next chapters.


	37. Marching on Rome

**21st of April, 2019**

* * *

 **Imperial Jet**

"And so, you had this crisis after your defeat in Japan?"

The former EU President Carlo Andreotti, in the past a very successful EU politician from the old National Liberal Party had now wanted to talk to Giulio in private about what had happened with him in the past two years and especially about his last crisis, that had almost made the Roman Empire collapse. After all, it was Andreotti who first saw Giulio entering the government and felt like the young Emperor was to some extent his pupil.

"Yes, after that battle, seeing so many of the person that I loved captured by Lelouch, I felt I had no chances and that I should have surrendered.

"Surrendered? Why did you wanted to surrender and let him rule after he had humiliated you?"

"Well, I felt it would be better for everyone to end this war, the people would have stopped suffering and all that people dear to me would have been safer."

"Safer? Giulio, for Heaven's sake! Were you truly reasoning this way?"

"I was. But I don't anymore."

"It's good that you don't! You must keep in mind that since you have devouted yourself to a mission bigger than you, you as individual no longer exist. I know it's harsh, but this is what we all have to do. When I entered politics in the European United Republic, back in 1965, I had also imposed to myself a mission, that of revitalising the European institutions in a more conservative manner and strengthening the EU. I might have failed, but until General Smilas had deposed me with a coup, I kept working at it as best as I could."

"You are right, sir. I am the Emperor, I must live for the State, as I am the State."

* * *

 **Castello Sforzesco, Milan, Duchy of Milan**

The Emperor arrived in Milan by plane, at the Linate airport, from where he headed, with an armed convoy, to the Castello Sforzesco. At the castle, following the golpe in Rome, the loyalist forces had gathered under the leadership of Admiral Scipione Valerio Borghese di Sulmona, who had taken over the Regency and was now preparing to crush the rebels. He was however rushing against time, as having proclaimed the Democratic Republic of Europa, the rebels were already negotiating a peace with the Holy Britannian Empire.

The convoy stopped in the Piazza d'Armi, inside the castle, where waiting for the Emperor were Borghese with his staff. Around them were disposed several soldiers, all in their black uniforms.

As they saw him, Borghese and his ministers rose their right arm.

"All Hail Julius!"

Following their examples, the officers took off their swords and the soldiers their bayonets, echoing the Regent.

"Your Majesty, we welcome you back to your post. The troops that you see around you are our very new counter-insurgence troops: the Black Brigades, the Arditi and the Volunteer Militia for National Security, most of them Italians and determined to break the bones of the bloody rebels."

"They look well, and these black uniforms recall to me the times of the _Fasces Lictoriae._ "

"Well, my brother, now the times of the _Fascio Littorio_ are back." Said Lucrezia from behind him.

"Forgive my lack of enthusiasm." Intervened C.C. "But do these bullies also have some military experience or you had recruited them in some pub?"

"Some of them are war veterans, others are quite young, I admit. But we used them already in some operations against the Jacobines and you can still find the bodies of those who fought them impaled on the sides of some streets here in Lombardy, Piedmont and Emilia."

"Experienced or not, that's what we have." Answered Giulio. "And now let's go inside and plan the March on Rome."

"Giulio!" Exclaimed a girl as soon as the Emperor was inside the castle. Immediately he could recognise Oldrin Zevon who had rushed to receive him hugging and kissing, forgetting completely about the formalities she should keep in public.

"Oldrin! Oldrin, where have you been during all this time?"

"Where have _you_ been, Giulio? Here we needed you desperately."

"I am here now. And I won't go away again." He answered.

After they had properly greeted each other, she followed with him and the other ministers to the war room, where Borghese could update Giulio of the situation.

"The enemy has successfully taken over most of the Balkans and Ukraine advancing towards Russia in the East and besieging Vienna in the West. Furthermore they pressing our troops on the Carso, threatening to enter in Northern Italy. Making things worse, however, is that now the forces of Princess Marrybell have taken Naples and are advancing northwards. In Spain instead, the situation is more or less stagnating."

"And in Africa?" Asked Giulio.

"In Africa, General Rommel has succeeded in making the locals rise against Britannia, putting the Tommies in difficulty, as they say over there: 'Allah in the Sky, Rommel on Earth'"

"Very good... and in Russia?"

"In Russia, Your Majesty, after the initial defeats, the unification of the military command under Grand Duke Mikhail Romanov is producing good results: the Grand Duke has managed to Beat the Britannians in the Caucasus and in Siberia and is now pushing back. So far, that's the only place where we are on the offensive."

"That's encouraging. Now about the rebellion, what can you tell me?"

"They are mostly concentrated in Paris, Rome and Warsaw. So far are still isolated from the Britannian forces and if we keep them isolated, we have good chances of winning."

"And the people? With who does it stands?"

"Well, many Europeans are now scared, looking for a strong leader and your long absence in a moment like this, well, it has made their loyalty shake."

"Not a problem. Today is the anniversary of Rome and today I will regain its loyalty, lead it to break the bones of the rebels and afterwards to take Lelouch's head. Just tell me one thing: how many troops to we have to reconquer Rome?"

"Mostly paramilitary troops, Sire." Replied Borghese. "Here in Italy, the Black Brigades, the Arditi and the Volunteer Militia what is left of the Iron Guard, of course your personal guard and the naval infantry of the 10th Flotilla MAS, that has already landed in Civitavecchia. As for Poland, the German Freikorps should take care of that and in France the insurgents from Vendée and the troops led by your uncle are already marching on Paris. We just need to be quick in preventing Marrybell from reaching Rome."

"If I may" Intervened Cornelia. "I would like to ask if you could task me with organising the expedition, so that by tomorrow we will be ready to march on Rome."

"Sure Princess Cornelia, you can proceed, I should soon update you about the plans." Replied Giulio.

Cornelia immediately did the Roman Salute and then left, together with Guilford.

"C.C. I assume that at some point you will have to go back to Britannia. Or you fled?"

"No, I did not." Answered C.C. "Lelouch knows about me being your slave and is seeking to exploit this to his advantage."

"Very well, in this case you will stay with us until I won't have retaken Rome. After that, you will go back to Britannia, bring a letter that I wrote to Anya and inform Lelouch about what I did here, as you are supposed to do. If possible, you could also try to make Suzaku come here to Europe, I don't know, it's just a suggestion."

"As you command, my master."

"Very well, now everybody comes here, we need to plan the March on Rome."

* * *

 **Palazzo Castani, San Sepolcro Square, Milan**

The Roman Emperor would have spoken from a very simple podium, inside an aula magna in the historical Palazzo Castani, in the centre of Milan. In front of him, listening, instead of the usual ceremonial court, was an assembly of military and few civilians, the formers in their uniforms and the latters wearing suits. The atmosphere was much more austere than usually and expressed well the times the Roman monarchy was going through.

Giulio entered the room accompanied by Oldrin Zevon and Scipione Borghese. All the presents stood up and greeted him by raising the right arm and shouting:

"All Hail Julius!"

The Emperor took his place on the podium, with Oldrin and Borghese standing behind him and then addressed the Empire:

"Combatants of land, of sea and of air, Freikorps, Black Brigades and other para-military units, men and women of the Roman Empire, listen:

We have founded this Empire on the ashes of the decadent, corrupted and plutocratic democracy of the European United Republic on one hand and of the materialistic falsely aristocratic tyranny of Britannia. When We endeavoured in this mission, We knew it wouldn't be easy. We would have faced the enmity of the whole world, the treason of many believed to be friends and the resistance of all those who were too attached to the dying old order. But we succeeded! Soon the armies of the Jacobines, that once proudly marched throughout Europe at the sound of the _Carmagnole_ , burning the altars and outraging the thrones were crushed and dispersed while the proud Britannian Army had seen its long tradition of victories infringed under the banner of the Eagle and the Fasces Lictoriae. Soon We made the Imperial Dream real, Rome was restored to its ancient glory and Europa freed from the yoke of the hated usurper and of the barbarian.

However, now these forces are back with strength and from inside and outside threat the very existence of Our Sacred Empire. Lelouch Lamperouge, a jacobine subversive tyrant naming himself Emperor threatens Rome from outside. Making things worse, a group of ungrateful officers from the former EU is now attempting a coup d'état, taking advantage of the war situation, in an attempt to bring back to the Blessed Land of Europa the materialism, the usury, the State atheism and the plutocracy to which they were used. Well, Romans, this is the time to say no. This is the time to remain united, resist the enemy from within and from outside.

These are indeed harsh times. We are all making sacrifices but these shall not be in vain. We must crush the enemy from within with the same strength with which we crush the one outside, no place for traitors and cowards. Romans, I call you to gather around the Institution of the Roman Empire, successor of Romulus, in this moment of crisis, because the Jupiter Pater had showed Us the way: let the Great War come and in its aggressive movement purify this planet from the impure, the superb that reject the Supreme Authority of Rome. After that, a new Golden Age shall come, an Age in which the proud Eagle of Jupiter shall fly again over the Palatine and be greeted by the Capitoline Wolf.

Romans, like a Legion, let us be one and together march to victory!

Roma Victrix!"

"Roma Victrix! Roma Victrix! Roma Victrix!" Echoed the presents.

The message was listened in every corner of the Empire, from Lisbon to the Russian steppes. It reached Romans of all kinds, from the nobles in their castles, to the soldiers in the frontline, to the workers in their factories and at those words, summed to the abrupt reappearance of the Emperor, very few could not feel themselves filled with a new vitality and the sense of a superior mission to be brought to the end.

The anti-insurgency force departed from Milan that same evening, after that Julius had performed the rituals to celebrate the foundation of Rome and asked for the protection of the Gods. The departure was accompanied by the acclamations of the population at every town they would pass through, where they would alway receive new volunteers wishing to join the March on Rome. To these, one must also add the several volunteers departing independently from different parts of Italy to reach the Eternal city. The Emperor was back and now the rebels would have paid for their treason.

* * *

 **Savignano sul Rubicone, County of Rimini**

The troops having started the March on Rome in the afternoon, stopped at night at the shores of the Rubicon River. This was the river that in the past marked the border between the Roman Province of Italy and the Gallia Cisalpina and the one that Caesar with his Legions had crossed in arms, defying the Roman Senate, when returning from his campaign against the Gauls. 2000 years later, it was again a Roman Emperor that was about to cross it, this time to repress a subversive movement in Rome, ironically, after that he would still have had to beat the descendants of one of the historical enemies of Rome: the Britannians.

That night, after dinner, Giulio went outside the house in which he was staying, sitting on the shore of the river. There, he lighted a cigar and started smoking, thinking about the intense day he just had: first the strange dream, then the meeting with all the people he knew, then back to Milan, then again back in command and marching on Rome, he was feeling exhausted, but for the first time in months it was a good kind of exhaustion, not of someone who was leaving himself to die but rather of someone struggling towards his objectives and slowly progressing.

"May I join you?" Asked C.C. from behind.

"C.C.!" Exclaimed Giulio. "Of course you can, have a seat!"

C.C. came and sat next to him, looking at the dark river.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Everybody is inside."

"I wanted some time alone, you know, sometimes we all need."

"Didn't you had enough in the Alps?" Questioned again the witch.

"Yes, but that was a different kind of loneliness. There I was feeling like in a dark hole, completely alone and screaming of desperation."

"And now?"

"I feel I am back, back to finish my mission."

"You won't believe, but Lelouch feels the exact same things as you do." Commented C.C. with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, at some point he even abandoned everything and started taking Refrain. Can you believe it?"

"I have to say that I would not expect that, but for some reason I am not completely surprised. We are similar, aren't we?"

"I knew the ancestors of both, both of you are from Britannia, both of you come from aristocracy, both of you had lost a lot and from this you had developed a desire for revenge and to destroy a system that you regarded as unfair. To be honest I think that if your objectives did not clashed you could be excellent friends."

Giulio laughed.

"I think so. Unfortunately, the circumstances being these, we are destined to fight until one of us will destroy the world. You see, I think that our similar sentiments have brought us to embrace completely different world-views. He just wants a more just and egalitarian world, I want to create a new civilisation. Nonetheless, I respect him. I want to destroy him, but at the same time I recognise his grandness."

"Interestingly, he has the same feelings towards you."

"Really?"

"Yes, he followed your trajectory and he always found you a very impressive kind of leader, at some point I even suggested him to seek an armistice with you, but just like you, he thinks that the complete destruction of one of you is necessary for the success of the other."

"How interesting, similar mindsets but very different values make such a lethal combination."

In that moment they were reached by Ayano.

"Giulio, C.C., are you not coming inside? You should take some rest before we depart."

"Thank you, Ayano. We are coming soon." Replied Giulio, without moving from his seat. Ayano then came and sat next to them.

"What were you doing here?"

"Contemplating the Rubicon... and the Moon." Replied C.C. with nonchalance.

"And thinking that it's a delicious irony that now I am like Julius Caesar, crossing the Rubicon in arms to bring back the order in Rome."

"Yes... I just hope you won't end like Caesar." Replied Ayano disturbed by the words of her friend.

"Very well." Said Giulio standing up. "Time to go back inside. This conversation is getting way too morbid and tomorrow we will fight. Goodnight, ladies."

The Emperor walked back towards the house. Ayano and C.C. followed without saying a word.

* * *

 **Press Updates**

From LVX, 22nd of April, 2019

03:00 a.m.

BREAKING NEWS: The Imperial Army Crosses the Rubicon! The March on Rome proceeds. His Majesty the Emperor: "The ungrateful rebels shall have their lesson."

04:00 a.m.

An unspecified number of troops has been sent from Rome to Northern Latium. Former EU General Philippe d'Estaing declared at republican medias: "All the Europeans are called to rise against the reactionary monarchy and its parasitic aristocracy. Victory or Death!"

07:00 a.m.

Imperial troops have engaged the rebel forces in Orvieto, north of Rome.

07:30 a.m.

Breaking: the 10th Flotilla MAS has started attacking the besieging forces in Civitavecchia.

08:30 a.m.

The Imperial Army keeps advancing towards the Capital. The 10th MAS is in Fiumicino and has taken the airport under control.

10:15 a.m.

After repeatedly attempting an attack in Nepi, the Imperial forces seem to be falling back. No information is coming from the commanders of the operation.

10:40 a.m.

The 10th MAS is under attack by rebel forces in Fiumicino.

11:00 a.m.

Imperial Forces are attacking the rebels in Mentana. Information concerning the begninning of riots are arriving from Rome.

12:00 p.m.

Rebels retreat from Fiumicino towards Rome.

12:30 p.m.

Imperial forces just broke through the rebel lines in Mentana and are advancing towards Rome.

1:00 p.m.

Fights seem to be occurring in the outskirts of Rome.

2:45 p.m.

The bodies of apparently rebel leader Honecker, General d'Estaing and other leaders seem to have been hanged by the population in Piazza di Monte Citorio. The Imperial Forces are now marching into the city.

* * *

 **Palace of the Quirinale, around 15:00**

"Magnificent! A military operation almost sabotaged by the media coverage... Borghese, I want you to find that incompetent of the Minister of Propaganda and fire him right now!"

Giulio was infuriated by the fact that, despite having won the operation against the rebels, the excessive media coverage had allowed the rebels to anticipate the imperial forces several times, causing considerable losses.

"Yet we won, Giulio." Intervened Cornelia. "And we should be happy for that. Now, after that General Mannerheim was defeated in Monte Cassino, I would suggest that we start already mobilising to reinforce his second and third lines and prepare the defence of Central Italy, or your rule over Rome won't last much longer."

"I agree." Intervened Amedeo. "I would suggest to leave the Black Brigades taking care of public order here, while we reorganise all the other troops and we go on to reinforce the Finns in Southern Italy."

"Be it then." Said Giulio. "Let's organise a new division, under my direct command and go chase Marrybell in the South. Ah and Borghese, forget about firing the Minister, I need him now to organise my speech reassuring the Romans."

"If I may, when should I return to Britannia?" Asked C.C., who felt that it was now time to resume her activity in New York.

"This evening." Replied the Emperor. "When it will be easier to send you across the lines."

"In this case." Said C.C. sitting on an armchair. "I will take a nap."

Giulio gazed at the landscape that he could see from one of the windows. From the top of the Quirinale Hill, he could see most of the Eternal City, with the St. Peter's Cupola, the Pantheon, the Altar of the Fatherland, Piazza Venezia, the Palatine and several other monuments. Distant, there could still be heard the shots of few desperate soldiers still trying to resist and the screams of the collaborationists, now begging for mercy in front of an infuriated mob seeking to do domestic justice. Needless to say that the Armed Forces would not do anything to prevent it, just as they didn't do anything to prevent violences against the Japanese or the Republicans in the past.

There was a sense of pride and satisfaction in Giulio's manners, who triumphantly lighted a cigar. In that moment, two officers entered the room and after saluting the presents, the most senior of the two, a young sergeant spoke.

"Your Majesty, I am Sergeant Weiss, from the 5th Tiroler Jaeger. We have been ordered to bring to you this prisoner."

Saying so, they pushed forwards a young girl, around 16, with her eyes blindfolded, but whose pink hairs and features Giulio could recognise immediately. The Emperor was first struck by a sense of surprise, that soon left space to hatred and wish to revenge: it was Clara Lanfranc.

* * *

 **Gaeta, Kingdom of Naples, around 19:00**

Sitting on one of the towers of the Castle of Gaeta, Her Imperial Majesty Princess Marrybell mel Britannia was consuming her dinner with the other Britannian Generals, among those, her trusted subordinate General Orpheus Zevon, twin brother of Oldrin.

"It was a while since the last time I have visited Italy." Commented the Princess looking at the landscape.

"This is a fascinating region, Your Highness." Observed Orpheus. "And now Italy will be part of the greatest Empire that ever existed."

"Yes, General Zevon, well said." Replied Marrybell.

"I think it was just unfortunate that in the operation today the Abbey of Montecassino was destroyed. I just hope they at least managed to save some of the artistic patrimony that was inside." Observed Orpheus.

"Whatever was the price, it was necessary to the established of the new order under our Emperor Lelouch." Added another General.

'All my officers besides Orpheus are brainwashed puppets' thought Marrybell with some melancolia. 'Giulio is luckier than me. At least he has got people thinking independently and that follow him because such is their will, instead of being slaves.'

These thoughts started penetrating Marrybell's mind, while an empty conversation kept going on among those poor souls enslaved by Lelouch, Orpheus instead, kept eating, ignoring his colleagues. For a moment she found herself thinking about her former subordinates and friends: Oldrin Zevon, Marika Soresi, Leonhardt Steiner, Sokkia Sherpa and many others. She knew that some of them were dead, others still alive and fighting alongside her enemy: Giulio. They were happy about their choice though, they had joined the side of that rebellious noble because they found it more just that Lelouch's and now they were coping with the consequences. She had also joined Lelouch because she found that her brother stood for justice, despite his questionable methods.

The reflections were interrupted by the arrival of an officer who informed her and the Generals that the Roman Army had begun reorganising under the command of the Emperor in person. Marrybell received the information, dismissed the officer and returned to her thoughts. Giulio... what an impressive character: a dispossessed Britannian noble who wanted to take his revenge and due to this made all his way until becoming Emperor of Rome and was now daring where every other leader had failed: defeating Lelouch. They were friends, once upon a time, before he would turn into a traitor. Marrybell always found that accusation unfair. Yet this mattered little. Giulio is the enemy. Giulio must be defeated, traitor or not and she would have complied with her mission.

She looked once again at the sky and hoped that the Gods would favour Britannia. In her heart, she also hoped that her former friend would not be overly punished by the fate. But this way by no means in her hands. Tomorrow, their destiny would have been defined on the battlefield.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

Apologies if I have take longer to post this chapter. Unfortunately, as the end of the academic semester approaches, I start having other things to work at and my time to write decreases. Nonetheless, I hope this was a good chapter. As you see, with the Emperor back, the war with Britannia is prolonged, while Lelouch still has the initiative. Moreover, finally Giulio has captured Clara Lanfranc, which path should he choose? Should him show mercy towards her or just consume a brutal revenge?


	38. Italy Resists

**22nd of April, 2019,**

 **Quirinale Palace, Rome, around 22:00**

The guards were escorting the prisoner through the corridors of the basements of the palace. There was total silence and the only noise that could be heard was that of the steps of the soldiers and Clara Lanfranc, who was also wearing a helmet in metal that covered her entire face.

"Where are you taking me? Please, say something!" Yet, the guards stood silent. For the first time, Clara was truly feeling scared. In the Geass Order she was trained to kill and she always did that, yet she had never found herself in the position of the victim and was now fearing what would come.

Finally, they brought her inside a room, where she was tied to a chair.

"Your Majesty, she is all for you now." Said the Sergeant. Then the soldiers left and the door was locked.

Giulio uncovered her. At first, she closed her eyes, due to the light but then she reopened them slowly. Giulio was staring at her, immovable, without showing any expression. She also looked back at him, without knowing what to say or do.

"So you are Clara Lanfranc... the reason for many of my disgraces."

"I am an agent in mission, I just do my duty." Replied the girl.

At these words, Giulio lost the control he had struggled to keep and attacked her with a stick he had with him. He hit the prisoner many times, first on her head and then on the whole body. Clara, tied at the chair, could only try in vain to protect her face, while crying and begging the Emperor to stop.

"Please! Please stop! You are hurting me... You will kill me this way!"

Giulio was however out of control and after throwing down the chair, he still kicked her a couple of times before returning to reason and realise what he was doing. He then stopped, standing up in front of the girl who, on the ground and completely dirty of blood was now crying of pain and terror.

"Why? What was the need for this?"

"You killed people close to me or even worse, forced me to do it and now you tried to overthrow me. Furthermore, you are not a soldier, who would deserve respect, but a spy, without honour or decency!" Replied Giulio expressing his anger.

Clara seemed to start calming.

"It's true, all of this. I killed people dear to you and I tried to overthrow you. But it was never out of personal animosity, despite what you did to me."

"And tell me, what would I have done to you?" Asked Giulio sarcastically.

"You killed all my family and friends when you attacked the Geass Directorate, together with Lelouch."

"You lie. The people coming from there were just laboratory creations, there were no families or friends over there."

"Yet we have sentiments! We love each other and we have ties. Even those like me and Rolo, who were created and programmed since the beginning to spy and kill. But of course, this is far beyond your aristocratic pride, if you barely consider as people the poor and treat other races as subhumans."

Giulio was indeed surprised by the finding: he would never expect a "Creature of the Cult" that was not C.C. to have sentiments or be capable of loyalty.

Moved by compassion, at this point he put the chair on which clara was tied back in place and taking a towel cleaned her wounds and then untied her arms.

"Here, take some ice." He said giving it to the girl.

"Thank you..." She said with some hesitation, taking it..

"So you... had a family?" Asked Giulio with some perplexity.

"Yes... more or less. I mean, we were created in laboratory but still, we felt linked to each other and for me it was painful to learn about that."

"I can imagine, just as it was painful for me to lose so many people to whom I was attached. But tell me, why were you so loyal to Britannia?"

"It's not that I was loyal, it's that didn't had any choice. I was created to serve the Empire, I am its tool and as such I can be discarded, tortured or killed that nobody will miss me."

"Does this scares you?"

At this point, clara hesitated. "Well... yes, it terrifies me. I feel I will be killed by you in this basement and then thrown to the dogs and nobody will ever notice or remember me. It's scary and above everything sad."

"On this I can reassure you that although such was my initial intention, I won't do it now, neither will I inflict you more pain than I already did."

"I am grateful for that. But now I need to ask about what will be my destiny."

"This I don't know yet. I fear that if I set you free, you will try to take your revenge on me."

"Oh, it's a reasonable fear, although I don't feel inclined to do so."

"At least you recognised that I have reasons to worry, it's very honest from your part."

"Thank you. I assume you would like me now to answer some questions."

"Are you willing to do it?"

"Sure. You know, I was sent for some time to be Lelouch's fake sister, as a replacement for Nunnally."

"What? When?"

"Last year, after the First Black Rebellion, when Lelouch was captured and Geassed by his father."

"Please, tell me more." Said Giulio intrigued.

"Well, with his false memories he was used as a puppet by Charles zi Britannia, he was sent to lead armies or even to chase dissidents and similar things."

"Interesting, you will be of great use to me." Said Giulio thinking about what she had just said.

"As I said before, I am a tool, a tool that was abandoned by its master, so now I will submit to your will, whatever it will be."

"Yes, I have already taken note of that and I will eventually do so. Yet, I will do it in another moment, now I need to go, since tomorrow there is a battle awaiting for me. I will now send you a doctor and then you will be transferred into another cell. Goodnight!"

With these words, Giulio started heading towards the door.

"Wait a second, Your Majesty." Said Clara. Giulio turned at her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you Sire. Good luck for tomorrow, and goodnight."

"Night." With these words, Giulio left going to have a few hours of rest before the battle on the following day.

* * *

 **23rd of April, 2019**

* * *

 **H.M. Prison Alcatraz, Constituent Country of California, Holy Britannian Empire**

Nunnally woke up at 6 a.m., as was the routine in the prison. Then, always as by routine, Anya Alstreim, her inmate, would help her getting ready and then accompany her to the canteen, where she would have breakfast.

This was one of the very few moments in which she would have the opportunity to see the other prisoners. Other moments were the lunch and dinner, then the hour they had available to spend in the patio. Otherwise, she would just stay in the cell with the former Knight of Six. Other prisoners detained there were Schneizel, Ohgi, the Tianzi, Tohdoh, Lloyd Asplund, Rakshata Chawla, Kallen Kozuki, Gino Weinberg, in short, all those who had taken arms against Lelouch.

They had no contact with the outside world, besides for some information that the guards would let escape sometimes, yet nothing gave them reason to hope. They knew they were all sentenced to death, that the Roman Empire was going through serious difficulty and that it would have hardly reached the next autumn.

"Do you think Giulio will be brought here at some point?" Asked Nunnally to Anya.

"I think he would rather shoot himself than accept this."

"So you think there is still hope?"

"People says this is the last to die. If nothing, I have back my memory now."

"And instead I wish I could not remember that my brother is doing all this to us."

Nunnally and Anya were talking staying on their beds, the Knight of Six in the upper one and the Princess in the lower, waiting for the time to go have breakfast.

The guard reached their cell.

"Time to go, ladies."

They went to the canteen, where they had their breakfast. Everybody was silent, as after months in that place, there was not much to be said to each other.

"There is a letter for Prisoner 00006, Anya Alstreim." Announced an officer showing a letter.

"You will excuse me, _Your Majesty."_ Said Anya raising and taking the letter.

This had on its front the wax seal of the Roman Emperor.

"It's a letter from Giulio!" Exclaimed Nunnally when Anya returned.

Anya opened it. It was a two-pages long letter, handwritten by the Roman Emperor, she started reading it and as she did so, she seemed first to be worried and than happier, it was the first time that Nunnally would see her mood improving.

"What does he says?" Asked Nunnally. "Does he says something about us?"

"He tells about everything he went through, he had a difficult time, he also talks about what he heard about us and says this:

'My beloved Anya, while I am not sure you will be able to answer to this letter, I urge you not to give up your hopes, since while you will be reading this, I will probably be marching, leading my troops, against Britannia.

As I said, I was shaken and I had lost every hope, until two days ago, when I had that dream. I am now confident and willing to fight to the last of my energies. For you, for our friends and for everything we stand for.

I must go now, the enemy awaits for me across the green fields and hills of Southern Italy. It's springtime here, I wish you were here to see how beautiful is Italy in this season. Pray for the Gods to be on my side. You have my word that soon I will be there, I will break through that prison and take you in my arms.

With love,

Giulio'"

"He was sweet." Observed Nunnally with a smile. "You really think he will come?"

"Hopefully he will."

"Giulio is coming to liberate us?" Asked Kaguya who was sitting next to them. As she asked, everybody looked at them.

Anya was at first surprised by the reaction of everybody, but then she took courage she stood up and shared the information:

"His Majesty the Emperor of the Romans has come out of his castle in the Austrian Alps and is now leading a large army against the forces of Britannia. He is decided to chase and destroy them from the hills of Italy all the way to New York and put an end to the tyranny of Lelouch."

* * *

 **Castel Porziano Villa, 06:00**

"(...) Avanti Ardito  
Le Fiamme Nere  
Son come il simbolo  
Delle tue schiere  
Scavalca i monti  
Divora il piano  
Pugnal fra i denti  
E bombe a mano!"

Singing this and other songs and drinking, camped outside the Imperial Villa, the soldiers of the newborn "Fiamme Nere" Division, under the command of Princess Cornelia li Britannia, were waiting for the arrival of the Supreme Commander: H.M. the Emperor.

Giulio was inside the villa, reviewing for the last time the battleplan, as he was done with that, he reached the Fiamme Nere, accompanied by Lucrezia, in tears, Amedeo and Philippe. Absent were instead Oldrin and Ayano, who had both joined the Finnish contingent, bringing them reinforcements.

"Giulio, for the last time, please, don't go." Begged Lucrezia.

"Lucrezia, I must go, when will you understand that this is my duty?"

"Never! You should stay safe! If not because you are my brother, at least because you are the Emperor."

"A coward Emperor would be worth nothing, dear sister. Even Cesar in Alesia had went to fight on the battlefield."

Lucrezia remained in silence for a moment, looking at the soldiers and at Cornelia already up to receive their commander.

"Well, at least if I cannot stop you, let me do something to help. I cannot pilot a frame, but I can do other things like... help in the centre of command, just please, don't let me stay here watching and feeling useless."

"Alright, Lucrezia, you won. You can go to the bunker and tell the officers over there that you are attached to their department as Supervisor."

Lucrezia smiled and hugged her brother, kissing him twice.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You are the best brother on Earth!"

"You're welcome, Lucrezia, now however we need to go."

"Go and crush them all!"

As Giulio and his two cousins reached the troop, Cornelia first presented her sword, then all the soldiers rose their knives with their right hand.

"Fiamme Nere,

All Hail Julius!" Exclaimed Cornelia.

"All Hail Julius!" Echoed the soldiers.

"Legionaries of the Fiamme Nere" Started the Emperor. "Today here we rescue the honour of Rome and we revenge the slap received in Japan. Lelouch wants to bring his flags inside Rome. Well, let us make him happy: let's take his flags and carry them in triumph to the Altare della Patria!"

The soldiers reacted with an ovation at these words, then the soldiers and the officers went to take position in their frames.

"Lady Cornelia, I hope you have slept well." Said Giulio in radio.

"Et j'espere not in the company of my cousin Jules." Added Philippe with his usual sense of humour.

"Philippe, for God's sake! You are always the same idiot!" Exclaimed Amedeo. "Princess Cornelia, please forgive him, but often his tongue is faster than his brain."

"Not a problem, I am familiar with the sense of humour of the Princes of Orleans."

"Well, I can see you are all there. Guilford, are you also with us?"

"Spearhead of the Empire ready to fight." Replied the former Britannian Count.

"Fantastic! Let's then reach our position and let the dances begin!"

 **Fortress of Gaeta, 07:00**

The fortified town of Gaeta, for centuries used as last resort bastion by the Kings of Naples, was now hosting Princess Marrybell, who was monitoring the beginning of the Battle for Italy.

"Orpheus, everything ready in Cassino?" She asked videocalling Orpheus Zevon.

"The Old Abbey is ready for another fight, Milady." Replied the commander.

"Excellent, because I see on the sitrep a quite large Roman column heading towards your position."

"We can see it as well, we will play a game with them now: those who get through our artillery will have to face our troops on higher ground."

"I thought this Giulio was more intelligent." Mocked a Brigadier General sitting near Marrybell.

"That's why I am afraid of what's going on..." Answered Marrybell looking at the column advancing.

"Brigadier Kimberley here." Called the commander of the air squadron. "We are now flying around Rome and so far we found no enemy presence. Looks like they have withdrawn. Should we land in the city?"

'It doesn't make any sense. What in Hell is Giulio thinking?' Thought Marrybell while looking at the screens.

"Orders, Your Highness?" Insisted the Brigadier.

"You can land in Rome and establish a security perimeter around the Aurelian Walls." Ordered Marrybel. "Welsh Guard, Gordon Highlanders and Imperial Marines, you can start advancing in the direction of Rome passing through Latina and Aprilia. Also I want the Alabama Infantry to secure the city of Terracina."

"Yes, Your Highness." Answered the different commanders at the radio.

Marrybell stood watching her troops obediently executing the orders, everything was going well, too well to be true.

 **Ponza Island, Kingdom of Napoli**

On the dawn of the 22nd of April, the quiet and peaceful life of the island of Ponza, in the Thyrrenian Sea, was completely upset by the arrival of hundreds of small boats of the Imperial Roman Navy. These were the feared MAS of the 10th Flotilla MAS, commanded by Prince Scipione Borghese di Sulmona in person, a master of the naval raid.

On that morning, Scipione Borghese had been up since 5 a.m. and when the manoevres in Gaeta started, he was at the port with his troops, smoking his pipe and waiting for the order to depart.

Indeed, Marrybell was a highly skilled land General, but her maritime counterpart, Admiral Smith had few flaws. One of these was his over confidence in large ships with great fire power, which indeed were perfectly fit for covering the advance of a ground force, yet would have been placed in difficulty by the MAS. To worsen things, the light ships of the Britannian squadron were away in the North, around Corsica, where they have been attracted by a diversive attack. Soon the Britannian ships would have been near the port of Anzio and then they would have received an unexpected visit by the _Decima._

"Dad, we are ready." Said Junio coming to him. This was his first son, who had followed the family tradition and was already a Captain.

"Perfect Junio, Livia and Massimiliano are already in their positions?"

"Yes and ready to fight. When will we attack?"

"Soon, very soon. You just need to be patient, son."

"Yes, dad."

Junio returned to his post, leaving Scipione alone, smoking and looking at the boats. He thought about his life: he had dedicated his whole life to the cause of the _Renovatio Imperii_ , as most of the Italian-Britannian nobles and now he was about to risk his life to defend it. That was a death that he would have gladly welcomed. Finally he received the message from Giulio.

'John Bull is reaching Anzio.'

It was time to go.

"Troops, to your posts!" Ordered the Admiral and in a few minutes all the MAS were ready for action. He also entered his own.

"Legionaries of the Sea,

Today we decide the future of the world. If Rome falls, then Lelouch will impose his dictatorship over the whole world. It's time to detain him. Remember that the 10th Flotilla is the heir of the traditions of the X Legio of the Roman Empire, the one that was _invicta_. Let us prove ourselves invincible. The Gods are with us.

For Rome and the Emperor!

Eja eja eja!"

"Alalà!" Completed the soldiers.

The large fleet of small boats departed in full speed from their base towards the Britannian ships proudly flying their black banners with the skull holding a red rose in the mouth and the motto _Memento Audere Semper._

 **Bunker Soratte, outside Rome**

The Bunker of Soratte was a secret military installation built by the Italian Republic in the 1940s, during the Great War, near the town of Sant'Oreste. Meant to serve as a refuge for the Italian Government in case of the usage of weapons of mass destruction on the Eternal City, the bunker had served for decades as headquarter for covert operations of the Italian Army first and then of the Black Knights, until being inherited by the Roman Imperial Armed Forces, following the conquest of Rome.

There, together with his sister, Giulio and Cornelia were monitoring the conduction of the operation against Princess Marrybell.

"This was a very bold decision, to let the enemy inside Rome." Observed Cornelia. "Because if our hackers fail, then we will be lost."

"I know, Cornelia, but by this point I think you know me well: I am a poker player. Although I have my own strategies, I still place a good share of my destiny into the hands of luck. I know it's a bad habit, but this how I am. After all, wasn't I like this I would neve have brought your siblings to Montecarlo two years ago, before the war."

"You have failed to mention this to me and mom." Intervened Lucrezia, pretending to be angered.

"That I brought Schneizel, Marrybell and Euphemia to Montecarlo? I did and it was quite fun."

"All them, besides Euphie, ended up drunk, then your brother drove back home and destroyed a Porsche, together with an uncountable amount of things in the city and caused incidents in the highway."

"What?" Asked Lucrezia astonished.

"I bet it was Euphie who told you everything." Said Giulio to Cornelia.

"Yes, she phoned me on the following day. She found it amusing, but said that would never do it again... Euphie." In the end, Cornelia could not avoid showing her sadness. "She was so happy when she went to Europe, because she was going to meet you there."

"I remember those days well... But that's why we are here: to make sure that her sacrifice was not in vain."

"Your Majesty." Called General Mannerheim.

"Yes, General?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but with the Britannian ships already in difficulty, I would make the hackers enter in action, so that we can begin the attack."

"Yes general, I will proceed now. What's the situation in your sector?"

"We have managed to make a large force commanded by General Orpheus Zevon, follow us in the Abruzzi and as you commanded, reach the plains of Avezzano, now we would begin the encirclement."

"Perfect, keep going." Said Giulio closing the call.

"Cornelia, it's time to go have fun. Lucrezia, you are in command here." Said Giulio taking his helmet. He was already in his pilot suit, as he was planning to enter the battle in person.

"What? But Giulio, I have no experience."

"You have all those officers to give you assistance, I gave you all the instructions, you are intelligent and I am sure that you will be able to manage the situation from here. Plus, I will always be in contact with you, okay?" Answered the Emperor taking her hands.

"Okay, I will do my best." She said with a smile.

"Good luck, Lucrezia-chan!"

"Good luck, Giulio-san!"

 **Gaeta Castle, around 10:00 a.m.**

Marrybell was looking at the screens, monitoring the situation. All her officers seemed enthusiastic and she was the only one to look seriously worried. She knew the Roman Emperor, they were friends and she knew perfectly well that he was not stupid. Now indeed Orpheus, taken by euphoria, had chased the Roman Army throughout the Appennini, entering the Abruzzi, while a good part of the Britannian forces, concentrated in Rome, could have been caught by a surprise attack and forced to fight an urban warfare against infantry equipped with anti-tank weaponry in the middle of the narrow streets of the Imperial capital. In their frames they would have had a hard life.

Realising all this she was trying to ensure communication and support to each of her commanders, so that none of them would find himself isolated. She was even managing to give air support to the Britannian fleet of that incompetent Admiral Smith.

Suddenly, however, something unexpected happened: all the radars, radios and means of communication stopped working. All of them seemed disturbed by interferences that made impossible their functioning.

"What's going on? We cannot see or hear anything!" Asked Marrybell getting worried.

"Interferences, we are trying to fix them. Just a matter of minutes." Answered a female operator of the same age of Marrybell.

"Thank you Jennifer. Please, do it fast."

Yet, neither the operators, nor the technicians seemed able to fix the problem.

"Do we know if our troops can communicate between themselves?" Asked Marrybell.

"Negative, we are completely cutted off." Replied the operator.

"I bet Giulio is behind this..." Said Marrybell already considering going on the battlefield herself.

In that moment, the symbol of the Roman Empire appeared on their screens, while a cheerful Polka started playing from their speakers.

"What is this?" Asked Marrybell enerved.

"A Finnish Polka, it's called Sakkijarven Polka, Your Highness."

"I don't care about how it is called. I care that Giulio has trapped us and has even the courage of mocking. But I will teach him now to make fun of me..."

Saying these words, Marrybell left the command room and returned to her apartment. There, with the help of a maid, she quickly changed her uniform with the scarlet and very revealing pilot suit and taken her helmet, she went to gather the troops that were still left in Gaeta (around 4,000), leaving a garrison of 1,000 men defending the town.

"Britannians, the honour of our Emperor Lelouch and of our Fatherland is now in our hands. Let us prove worthy of the glorious Empire to which we belong!"

With these words, she led her troops northwards, through the coast. First they passed through Sperlonga, then Rio Claro and finally Terracina, where another Britannian garrison was sationed. Now, the Pianura Pontina was opened in front of them and they kept advancing through it in the direction of Latina.

At few kilometers from the city, near Borgo San Michele, they were stopped facing a long black line. At its head, a big, red knightframe holding a blue flag, on which were designed black flames with at the centre a sword placed vertically, at its side were other Knightmare Frames: the Totenkopf, the Roland (piloted by Prince Philippe d'Orleans) and two new Alexanders, piloted by Cornelia and Guilford.

"Did you liked the design of the _Fiamme Nere_?" Asked Giulio calling the Princess.

Soon, the image of the Roman Emperor appeared on her screen.

"G-Giulio?" She asked with surprise. He was very changed since the last time she had seen him. His face, once handsome, was full of scars and burns, his eyes, that once could have been those of a cheerful young gentleman, where now those of an experienced warrior, who was however not completely immune from insanity and cruelty, finally his half smile had a malicious and sadistic air.

The Roman Emperor, in his new frame, the Augustus Invictus, was indeed taken by a state of insane excitement. With his Geass, in this moment dangerously out of control he could sense the fear in his enemy and especially in Marrybell, which in that moment seemed to be filling him with even more energy and some sort of sinister pleasure at the idea of slaughter.

"What happens, Marrybell? Are you not happy to see your friend again?" He asked with sarcasm.

"Giulio, please, we don't need to do this." Said Marrybell, hesitant.

"Maybe we don't. Of course, you can surrender. But now I want to have fun."

"What's going on with you? What has happened to you? You are changed!"

"You and all the others have betrayed and tried to destroy me. Now I will destroy you, Britannia and take Lelouch's head and put it on a pike on Castel Sant'Angelo!"

"Giulio, please, this is not you. The Giulio I have met was a reasonable and sweet person, that would never speak in this way and..."

"The Giulio you have met has died last year in Germany! Betrayed by you, Charles and all the others in his moment of maximum weakness! Now you have in front of you the Fury of Rome."

"Giulio, this is pontless! You cannot defeat the entire world, because that's what you have against you. Please, put down your weapons and surrender. We can be friends again and we can negotiate a honourable peace with Lelouch."

At these words, Giulio laughed loudly. "A honourable peace? You believe in that, Mary? There is no honourable peace, either me or him. One of us needs to be annihilated and that's what I intend to do. Make my life easier, surrender and I will spare your life and that of your soldiers. Keep fighting and this place will become your grave."

"This won't happen, Giulio, I am not going to surrender. I am not the one here that has fighting against an Empire that dominates the whole world. You are and it is only in the name of our friendship that I am offering..."

"You are offering? In the name of friendship? Which one? The one that you have betrayed by remaining on the side of Charles zi Britannia first and of his son Lelouch later? Is it? When even Schneizel and Cornelia abandoned them because they realised the kind of persons they were? We have talked for too long now, it's better if you put up your helmet and get ready, because I do not intend to take prisoners. Fiamme nere, A Noi!"

"A Noi!" Replied the soldiers.

"If this is what you want, Giulio, then be it." Said Marrybell in tears, putting back her helmet. "Troops, enter the bull horns formation. All Hail Britannia!"

"All Hail Britannia!"

The Fiamme Nere attacked the Britannians before they would have finished regrouping, entering immediately a ground melée fight. Marrybell had entered the fight shaken by her conversation. Giulio instead, simply did not cared about their former friendship, with his heart consumed by this abnormal wish to destroy. Thus, with this deadly fight between two former friends, the destiny of Italy was to be decided.


	39. Sorrow and Revenge

**23rd of April, 2019**

 **Countryside near Latina, Imperial Duchy of Latium**

The battle that was fought since early in that morning in central Italy, was now almost concluded, with a result that favoured under any aspect the Roman Empire. To begin with, most of the heavy ships under the command of Admiral Smith were sunk by Borghese's MAS, shaking in this way the Britannian hegemony over the Mediterranean and giving renewed courage to the Imperial Roman Navy. On land, the disruption of the communication between the different units of Britannia's Army of Italy was crucial in ensuring its total destruction. First, the troops that had occupied Rome, that Giulio had conveniently refrained from evacuating, found themselves fighting against infantry units equipped with anti-tank weaponry, exactly as Marrybell feared. Without the radio communication, and amidst the chaos of Rome, the Britannians were soon overcome by the enemy and had to flee the city, being received by the Roman frames (the new models Alexander 'Scipio') in the outskirts of the city. As for the forces under Orpheus Zevon, when the communication was interrupted they were in the plains of Avezzano, and suffered a surprise attack from the Finnish and Swedish troops, under the command of Mannerheim and Oldrin. Finally, in the Pianure Pontine, the Fiamme Nere Division, commanded by Giulio, Guilford and Cornelia, faced the remaining troops under the command of Princess Marrybell, crushing them in a frontal battle. After that, while Giulio and his personal guard remained there, the Division, now commanded only by Cornelia and Guilford, kept advancing, conquering first Terracina and then besieging Gaeta.

With the battle over, Giulio finally removed his helmet and left from the Augustus Invictus, going outside. First, the sunlight disturbed him, but he quickly got used, after all, he had spent the whole day locked either in a bunker or in a frame. He was feeling tired, with a painful headache and extremely fatigued. He was also perplexed about what happened to him during the battle: the Geass seemed out of control and so was him, taken by that strange excitement. He took Excalibur and contemplated it for a moment, then put it back.

"Your Majesty! Are you feeling well?" Kate Novak, one of the physicians of the former W-0 reached him.

"You here, Kate?"

"Dr. Randal was monitoring your situation from the bunker and she got worried when she saw your physical situation during the battle."

"It worried me as well... And no, I feel fatigued and with my heartbeats accelerated."

"I will call the rest of the team, in the meantime, try to seat down and take long breaths."

A soldier brought him a reclinable chair, so that he could seat.

Looking around, Giulio contemplated the landscape that the battle had left. The fields, where soon would have started growing the seeds were now a huge, open-air cemetery, while passing through the destroyed frames, were soldiers and nurses. Some collecting and piling corpses, others collecting the wounded, still others were grouping the few prisoners left. In the middle of all that activity, he recognised a white frame, the Lancelot Trial, lying on the ground with a spear stuck in its middle. He tried to remember what could have happened to it.

"Here we are." Said Sophie Randall reaching him with her team. "Now let's see what happened, in the meantime, take this."

Ferrilli Baltrow, another nurse, gave him some pills, that he swallowed.

"There's Marrybell in that frame!" Exclaimed Giulio standing up. "We must take her out of there!"

Saying so, he rushed in the direction of the Lancelot, being immediately followed by Sophie and her medical team.

Reached the Lancelot Trial, Giulio, not having the force to open the cockpit, had to call for the help of some soldiers, while anothe one, using his frame, removed the spear from the Lancelot. It was not an easy to open the frame, and the soldiers only managed to by relying on a laser. Once they opened it, the view represented a further blow for the young Roman Emperor.

On her seat, Marrybell mel Britannia was covered by blod, having her belly completely smashed by the spearhead. From her state, it was clear that she would not have lived for much longer.

"Marrybell!" he exclaimed, entering the cockpit and unfasting her belt.

"Giulio... you came."

"Yes, Mary, I'm here... Time to go!"

"You want to give me the coup de grace... is it?"

"No way! I am taking you to a doctor."

While saying this, Giulio had took Marrybell in his arms and bringing her outside, he placed her on a stretcher.

"What are you doing? Come quick!" He yelled at his medical team, who immediately came to examine the Britannian Princess. In the meantime, she rose her hand, seeking for Giulio.

"Giulio, Giulio... where are you? Everything is becoming blurred..."

Quickly, Giulio took her hand and kissed it twice, with tears on his eyed.

"I'm here Mary, I'm here and I am not leaving."

Sophie Randall intervened: "She has lost too much blood and her intestines have been completely smashed, if she is still alive it's only by miracle."

"Do whatever you can, quick!" Ordered the Emperor. "Was it me to do this, Mary?"

"Oh... no... It was another soldier... I cannot tell who. I thought you would, but then you spared me."

"I am sorry... I was out of myself, I don't know what I am becoming!"

"No... You have remained the same... I was wrong, your sentiments have always been noble...I hope you will forgive me... I was a traitor..."

"No Marrybell, you fought for what you thought was right, you have nothing to apologise."

Marrybell smiled at him,with blood coming out of her mouth, while Giulio was now in tears.

"You remember... the Empress Victoria Park... Our walks over there... In this season the cherry trees have their flowers and everything is so cheerful."

"Yes... I do. We will walk there again, when we go back."

Marrybell shook her head: "One day we will walk again in the Elysium where we will finally have peace..."

"No, you will survive. My medical team is taking care of you, they will save you."

"I wish you all the best... You will be an excellent Emperor and Anya will be the perfect wife for you... Is coming for me now... It's my time...I only wish I could..."

With her other hand, Marrybell held Giulio's arm.

"Marrybell no, please... don't go!"

"Farewell, my friend... I wish you a long and happy life."

"No... Marrybell..." Giulio was crying without control.

The Princess gave a last kiss to the Emperor and then her head fell again on the pillow. She kept holding her friend with all her forces and peacefully closed her eyes and gave her last breath. She died with a smile on her mouth.

* * *

 **Rome, around 19:00**

The Emperor and his cousins returned to the Imperial Capital in the evening, while Cornelia and Guilford, taking over the Roman forces, remained in Gaeta to organise the liberation of Southern Italy. During the battle, the Eternal City had suffered considerably from the fights that took place within its walls and that claimed the life of not only many soldiers, but also of thousands of civilians.

The city had many of its monuments and ancient palaces devastated by the combats. Monuments like Palazzo Doria-Pamphilij, San Giovanni in Laterano, the fountains in Piazza Navona and many others were seriously damaged and so was a large share of the millenial cultural and artistic patrimony of the city. Moreover, there was a serious emergency concerning the places to recover those who were injured during the combats, simply too many for the hospitals of the city, thing that brough the Emperor to open the Quirinale for the usage as war hospital. Instead, he moved to Villa Ada, a sumptuous villa that before the Napoleonic Wars belonged to the Princes Pallavicini and that was now an Imperial Property.

In the villa, the Emperor and his cousins were reached by Oldrin and Ayano, who came by helicopter from Abruzzo, where they were fighting alongside with the forces of General Mannerheim.

"Where is Giulio?" Asked Ayano as soon as they were all together.

"He wanted some time alone." Replied Amedeo. "After the battle he saw Princess Marrybell dying in his arms, and since then he hasn't been well."

"Oldrin, tout va bien avec toi?" Asked Philippe noticing that Oldrin was also very saddened.

"She has just lost her brother in battle." Explained Ayano.

"Worse than that." Added Oldrin. "I killed him, with my own hands."

"Why, Oldrin? Why did you killed your brother?" Asked Amedeo.

"I had no choice, we were in the middle of a battle, what did you expected me to do?" Replied the girl starting crying.

"You guys will excuse us for a moment." Said Ayano taking Oldrin by her arm and leaving the sitting room in which they were.

"What a day." Said Amedeo to Philippe.

"Indeed, a nasty one. Let's go outside, I want to smoke a cigar."

The two started going outside.

In the meantime, Giulio had retreated himself on the top of the Torre Gotica, a tower in Gothic Style built inside the Villa. He needed some time alone to let his sadness pass, as he did not wished to be seen by the others in such state. This was the price he had to pay for his ambitions: loneliness, loss of dear ones and need to repress his feelings. These were the main ideas on which he was meditating since he had returned to Rome.

"Hey there." Said a low and feeble voice from downstairs, that Giulio immediately recognised as being Oldrin's.

"Oldrin? Sorry but I have explicitly asked to be left alone. Who told you that I was here?"

Oldrin kept going upstairs, finally reaching the upper floor, where Giulio was, she did not looked well: her eyes were red and she was also in tears.

"What happened?" Asked Giulio surprised.

"I killed my brother. I killed him in battle in Avezzano."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Then I learned about Marrybell and about you being in this state and I decided to come here to have some time alone."

"I see..." Answered Giulio returning to look at the landscape, now getting darker.

"Well, maybe I should leave..."

"No. I want you to stay, please."

"If you wish so."

"Let's sit." Said Giulio turning at her and pointing at some chairs.

"Were you close friends? I mean you and Mary?" Asked Oldrin.

"Kind of...without entering details. Still, we had become rivals, after I revolted against Britannia, but I don't think any of us wished the death of the other. Think that right before we would start fighting she tried to make me change my mind to avoid the fight. But tell me, what about this your brother?"

"Ah, my twin brother. Well, yes, we were separated at a very early age and we found out about each other only after an anti-terrorist operation in Northern Africa. Guess what? I was on the side of Britannia, he was an anti-Britannian terrorist. Now it was the opposite: I was the Roman commander and he the Britannian."

"Did you had the opportunity to spare his life?"

"I didn't. He was about to kill me."

"Then you conscience should be clean, at least yours."

"It is, indeed, yet feelings are not necessarily controlled by reason."

"I agree...I can confirm it."

In the moment, someone from outside the tower interrupted them: "Hey you two! What are you doing? You want the dinner to get cold?"

Both went to check, it was Lucrezia, who had just come back from the Bunker of Soratte and went immediately to look for her brother.

"Thank God you have such a sister, Giulio." Said Oldrin with a smile.

"Yes, she is always here to cheer everybody up." Replied Giulio laughing. He then addressed Lucrezia: "We are coming!"

Giulio and Oldrin left the tower and reaching Lucrezia, started walking back to the Villa.

* * *

 **23rd of April, 2019, around 16:00h.**

 **New York Imperial Palace, New York City, Holy Britannian Empire**

Lelouch, who had not yet received the reports from the Supreme Command for the Mediterranean and Southern Europe was walking in the gardens of the Palace with C.C., expressing to her his concerns about his plans.

"You see, now I have this situation: Suzaku wants me to do the Zero Requiem as soon as possible, because he claims that the war is almost won and that once it will be done, it will be likely that Rome, and Britannia under my sister will make peace."

"Well, Giulio and Nunnally are good friends and it is likely that Giulio will seek to cease the hostility as soon as Nunnally will take the Throne." Observed C.C.

"But as long as he will be left around, the world I plan to create will never be stable: he has a very specific ideology and he is determined to impose it at any cost. This not to talk about the rebellious nobles in the South and Princess Carine..."

"As I could observe during my stay in Europe. Not only this, but his followers would likely keep fighting after his death. Few of them at least: Admiral Scipione Valerio Borghese, then Lady Ayano Kosaka, who is his most devout follower, Oldrin Zevon, former commander of the Glinda Knights, his two cousins, Amedeo and Philippe and I could list many others, very close to him and not to be underestimated."

Lelouch stopped in front of a fountain.

"This Giulio will give us a hard time. Well, if nothing I have found a player worth defeating."

"A poker player against a chess player. It's a fight that deserves to enter history." Commented C.C.

In that moment a footmant interrupted their conversation bringing a dispatch from the Supreme Army Command for Southern Europe. Lelouch immediately opened it and the news that he found there left him very disturbed.

"Looks like the Operation Ausonia resulted in a major disaster." He said to C.C.

"I beg your pardon?"

"An entire army group completely overrun by the Roman Army, my sister was killed in action, survivors in Britannian hands counted on the thousands and now the Roman Army advancing Southwards without anyone to oppose them. In short, in a day we have lost Italy."

"Should we call for a meeting of the Council of War?" Asked C.C.

"Tomorrow maybe, first I want to see Jeremiah and Suzaku this evening."

* * *

 **20:00h**

Lelouch was in the war room inside his palace, in the presence of C.C., Jeremiah and Suzaku, to discuss the actions to be taken following the defeat of Princess Marrybell mel Britannia in Rome.

As they gathered, Jeremiah Gottwald spoke first:"Let me begin by express my condolences for the death of your sister..."

"I appreciate it, Jeremiah, yet I do not wish to spend too long on this argument, she complied with her mission until the end and her sacrifice must not be forgotten. But now we need to look forward and discuss the actions to be taken following the defeat of our forces."

Lelouch, who never had many contacts with that sister of his, was not particularly saddened for her death. After all, it was likely that she was in no way different from other members of his family that despised him and Nunnally, the only difference was that she knew which sides to pick in this fight.

Opening the interactive map over Italy, Lelouch started presenting the situation:

"After the defeat of our troops in Rome, the Roman Army, commanded by my sister Cornelia and her knight, Gilbert Guilford, is reclaiming all the land that we had conquered before and at this rate, my expectative is that they will take over Reggio di Calabria in a maximum of two days. Making things worse, after the attack that Admiral Borghese had launched on our ships, the Roman Navy will return to the sea and challenge our 6th Fleet, highly weakened."

"Let's not forget that probably they will be sending reinforcements to General Rommel in North Africa over the upcoming days, which will make him able to launch proper offensives in the region." Observed C.C.

Moving the map to the Far East, Suzaku started talking:

"We must remember that in China, the guerrillas led by Li Xingke are making our life every time harder, especially as they threaten our supply lines with the troops in the Russian Far East. In Japan instead, there is a ceaseless guerrilla carried on by Kaname Ohgi, which is not efficient, yet gives hope to the Japanese. All this is threatening the Homeland, once that the agrarian elites from the South keep threatening us with revolts."

"One last thing: Grand Duke Mikhail of Mouscovy is amassing troops on the border with Galicia and Lodomeria. I don't even know where the Russians find so many people willing to fight such a hopeless war!" Observed Jeremiah.

"That's how the Russians are, Gottwald." Replied C.C. "You threaten their Motherland and you will trigger a terrifying war machine."

"All this could be solved if we would just stick to the plan and enact the Zero Requiem." Commented Suzaku.

"No, Suzaku, this is out of question." Replied Lelouch. "While I do perfectly understand your reasons, you must keep in mind that as long as the Roman Empire is still there and commanded by the former Duke Galahad-Canossa, the world that must emerge will never be safe."

Suzaku did not replied. Often he suspected that Lelouch was intentionally delaying the victory in war simply to escape having to do the Zero Requiem and sacrifice his life and the idea that this might be the case was becoming less and less bearable for him.

"I am surprised that the Roman leader did not retaliated our FLEJA attacks, though." Observed Jeremiah. "He disposes of Hydrogen Bombs that if thrown on Boston or Los Angeles could cause millions of deaths, plus, the radiation would contaminate the land for centuries."

"He never even mentioned the possibility of using them, for the time in which I have been there." Added C.C..

"But he might if he feels he is left without other possibilities." Said Lelouch, contemplating the situation. "Clearly, he wants to show the world that he is better than me. Indeed, he is managing to, since there is an increasing number of people seeing him as the last hope. Yet he is perfectly capable to using his Tsar Bombs. He wants the world to like him, but first of all he feels responsible towards his land, am I right, C.C.?"

"Perfectly right, Lelouch. From what I could observe, that's the way he reasons."

"In this case the best thing to do, would be to force him into one decisive battle, where we defeat him and most of his army and then we force Rome to surrender." Suggested Jeremiah Gottwald.

"A battle where we kill him and possibly his closer supporters." Corrected C.C. peremptorily. "If we capture him, or if we kill him and either Amedeo, Philippe, Ayano, Oldrin, Borghese or any other of that inner circle manages to reach the power, they won't have any scruples in using massively the Roman nuclear arsenal. They would want to revenge their leader and they would feel empowered to do it by any means. Let's not forget that here we are talking of Britannian and Japanese nobles."

"Then the King must enter the battlefield and challenge the enemy King." Observed Lelouch.

"This is out of question." Answered immediately Suzaku. "If by incident you are killed by Giulio, than he will be acclaimed by the whole world."

"Tell me, Suzaku, is it because of a miserable sense of self-satisfaction in killing him, or is the fear that Giulio would rightfully hang you in a public square that makes you act in such way?"

"Is it the fact of being his slut or Lelouch's lover that makes you being so salty?"

"Enough, both of you." Intervened Lelouch. "Suzaku is right, I cannot risk my life. Yet from what I could see Giulio is very eager to enter the battlefield himself and confront the enemy, whoever this may be. Which makes me think that if I send both you and Gottwald, it should be enough to have him coming over to fight. Even if the death of any of you would also endanger the Zero Requiem."

"If these are your orders, My Liege" Started Gottwald. "Then you have my word that I will carry them on until the end and come back here victorious."

"You also have my word." Added Suzaku. "That I will bring you Giulio Galahad-Canossa's head inside a basket."

* * *

 **25th of April, 2019, around 10:00 a.m.**

 **Church of Santa Maria della Vittoria, Rome**

The funeral convoy for Princess Marrybell mel Britannia and General Orpheus Zevon departed from the Palazzo Bonaparte, in Piazza Venezia, heading to Santa Maria della Vittoria, in Piazza Esedra, where the funeral would have taken place.

The funeral would have been celebrated by a priest of the Britannian Church, as this was the religion followed by the Princess and the General. Their bodies were brought to the church by a convoy of cars disposed by the Emperor for this purpose. In Santa Maria della Vittoria, waiting for them, other than high-ranking Roman officers were also Britannian commanders that were captured during the war.

The ceremony began after the two coffins were brought inside. Both Roman and Britannians saluted the two deads. Everybody was very respectful, although nobody besides Oldrin cried. Surprisingly, not even Giulio felt impelled to cry. As much as he was saddened by the death of Princess Marrybell. After all he was the Roman Emperor and an Emperor should never abandon himself to uncontrolled displays of emotions in public.

Finally came the moment of the speech, which was given by Oldrin.

"The European aristocracy, due to its roots in Medieval chivalry, has always known a strong sense of respect towards the enemy, that would be honourably fought in the battlefield and respected and honoured outside it. Sadly, those times are over and the values that for centuries were at the core of our civilisation are venishing. However, today here in Rome, coherently with the mission that we have posed to ourselves, we are reaffirming such values, by burying with all the honours Her Imperial Highness, Princess Marrybell mel Britannia and my brother, General Orpheus Zevon. As for the former, I can only say that she has been for very long my best friend. I can only remember her not only for her kindness, but also for her loyalty and sense of duty, which eventually brought her to the extreme sacrifice outside the Gates of Rome. As for my brother, instead, we were separated at our birth only to meet again when we were 17, he has been a person who believed in his ideals until the end, and always acted coherently with them, until the tragic end that he found on the mountains of Abruzzo. For these reasons, it is my belief that we, as the heirs of the Rome, the greatest Empire that ever existed on Earth, by honouring their memory are not only complying with our moral duties as nobles, but also enobling ourselves by reinforcing the values of our illustrious lineages."

Oldrin left the podium returning to her seat, where Giulio congratulated and consoled her. The ceremony continued and finally the Princess and the former Count Zevon were buried in the Church, receiving all the honours for their respective ranks.

As the ceremony finished, the Emperor with his entourage first and then the rest of the presents left the church. Outside, Giulio did not entered immediately the car, but stopped to smoke a cigar, looking at all the people who defied the rain to come and follow the ceremony from outside, in Piazza dell'Esedra (the square was closed to make this possible).

"Giulio" Called Lucrezia. Giulio turned at her. "It's time to go, why are we still waiting under the rain?"

"You're right, time to return home." Replied the Emperor.

"Before we go, I wanted to show you this report that just came from the Intelligence."

Lucrezia gave to her brother a dossier with the symbol of the Imperial Intelligence. Giulio opened it and skimmed it.

"This is the important part." Said Lucrezia pointing at a certain page.

Giulio seemed intrigued, then nodded with a half smile.

"So it's true. Suzaku is still alive and is coming after me. Very well, he will find me ready... ready for his end."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

First of all, my apologies for delaying the last publications, but I have been busy with exams and other things. Said that, I hope you have enjoyed the last two chapters. I don't have much else to say about that, as you can see, now Suzaku is back and he will eventually confront directly the Roman Emperor. Once again, if you have any question or comment, I will be glad to read them.


	40. The Duel

**1st of May, 2019**

 **Britannian Supreme Command Headquarters, Athens, Occupation Zone of Greece and Southern Balkans**

Jeremiah Gottwald and Suzaku Kururugi entered the Council of War, in the military headquarters, suprising all the presents.

Field-Marshal McNamara, commander of the Britannian forces in the Southern Balkans, spoke first: "Lord Kururugi, we thought you were..."

"Dead? Yes, everybody thinks so. This is why my presence here is highly classified."

"Please, ladies and gentlemen, sit down." Said Gottwald.

"Marshal McNamara, would you mind updating us about the situation?" Asked Suzaku.

"Yes, Milord." Answered the Field-Marshal. "As you must know, we have lost Southern Italy and we are now on the defensive in Sicily. In Spain, the situation kept worsening, due to lack of reinforcements coming from Africa, and now our troops have been confined to Alentejo, Algarves and Andalusia."

"And in Eastern Europe?" Asked Jeremiah.

"The Russians seem to be preparing a large-scale offensive in Lemberg, which is why we are keeping most of our contingent in that region."

"Fools." Said Suzaku. "This is why they won't attack there. What's the situation in Austria and on the Carso?"

"Stagnating, Sir. We launched several offensives on Vienna, but they were all defeated. Same in the Carso. The Italians and the Austrians are giving us a hard time over there." Replied the General.

"This means that we should strike here." Observed Suzaku pointing at the city of Krakow in the map. "They will likely have removed forces from there and if we succeed, than we can occupy Poland and Prussia. Cutting the Roman Empire in two."

"And if we fail, we will always be able to fall back on the Tatra Mountains and the Carpatians." Added Jeremiah.

"Very well, since we know what to do, I want the Northern Sector to be reinforced, then we will move to Kosice, closer to the frontline, so that I will be able to monitor more easily the situation, Sir Gottwald, I would instead suggest that you go back to Casablanca, to prepare our landing in Scotland." Said Suzaku leaving the room.

* * *

 **6th of May, 2019**

 **Schonbrunn Palace, Archduchy of Austria**

Guests in the lands of the Imperial Chancellor, Ferdinand von Habsburg, the Emperor and his comitive were having a party in the gardens of the Schnbrunn Palace, more exactly, in the Roman Ruins, one of the last additions that the Habsburg could do at the gardens before the French invasion would force them to flee for the Russian Empire.

The atmosphere of the party could have been defined surreal: there were members of all the main branches of the Habsburg family (the Kings of Croatia, the Kings of Hungary, the Kings of Galicia and Lodomeria, the Grand Dukes of Tuscany, the Dukes of Modena and the hosts of the party, the Kings of Bohemia and Archdukes of Austria) and of course the whole Imperial House (which included also the Dukes of Orleans and the Farnese, Dukes of Parma), special invited were the Clément and the Borghese.

During most of the time, Giulio had to talk with his relatives and vassals that wanted something from him: some relative asking about his engagement with Anya, some vassal wanting to propose his daughter or some relative, the Habsburg rulers of Croatia, Galicia and Hungary asking when they would have back their lands, others asking if they could take the command of some army etc.

"No, I am still engaged..."

"...We are working at this..."

"Sure, I will see..."

"Yes, don't worry..."

He was simply getting lost in the amount of people he had to deal with, while thinking that by the frivolity of the environment around him, one could never tell that right outside the city there was a war going on.

"Ayano! I haven't seen you in a while!" Exclaimed Anna Clément reaching the Marquess.

Ayano, who had soon grown bored by the party (as usual), had ended up sitting in a corner, reading a book, she was for some time joined by her fiancée, Amedeo, who was however called back soon to the party, as the Austrian Archduke wanted to introduce him to some relatives.

"Hi Anna! Indeed, I think we haven't had a conversation since a long time ago, how are you?" Replied Ayano smiling at her friend.

"I'm fine, just working a lot. I need to make sure we keep up with the Britannian technology, you know."

"Yes, if it wasn't for you, probably at this point we would all be in chains in New York."

"Don't exaggerate, Ayano. The best technology would be useless without good soldiers. But tell me, how are you? And how are things with Amedeo?"

"Oh, fine and... fine." Replied Ayano without much conviction.

"Are you sure?" Asked Anna.

"Yes, I mean, we do well but sometimes he can be irritating. Nothing serious, though."

"If you need to talk about it, feel free to."

"Thank you... Did you had any news from the others?"

"You mean the W-0? Just a letter from Leila, some time ago. They were somewhere in Eastern Europe and they seem to be happy."

"Yes, they made their choice."

"You regret not having went with them?"

"Not at all! Giulio's family is my family now and I won't leave them, even less now in a moment of need. I just wondered where they were, maybe it could be nice to meet with them at some point."

Not far from them, Giulio, finally free from greetings and requests, managed to finally remain alone with Amedeo and Prince Gebhard, a cousin of the Austrian Archduke.

"I have always loved parties, but since I have become the Emperor, they are growing more and more unbearable to me." He commented with them. "Seriously, I cannot show up to anything that I am immediately besieged by people offering, asking wanting to have a photo or I don't know what else."

"It's the price of being famous, dear cousin." Answered Amedeo.

"Where is Philippe, by the way?" Asked Giulio.

"I saw him going inside with some girls." Answered Prince Gebhard.

"I hope not from your family." Said Giulio worried. "The last thing I need now is a scandal."

"No, no, they were servants."

"Thank God." Said Giulio relieved. "Well, after all servants are here to _serve_ us."

At this comment both Amedeo and Gebhard laughed.

"You know, I think in the end we are anarchists." Said then Gebhard.

"How so?" Asked Amedeo. "To me it seems we are quite authoritarian.

"Yes, indeed, but we have imposed an authoritarian system to our subjects, in such a way that within it, we can maximise our freedom at use and abuse of it at our pleasure."

"Sacre bleu, Gebhard!" Exclaimed Giulio. "You are right, I never saw things from this perspective. But after all, it was a great Italian philosopher, Julius Evola, who wrote that 'freedom can only exist in hierarchy'."

"Pagan Imperialism, right?" Asked Amedeo.

"Exactly, one of my sources of inspiration."

"The other is the Marquis de Sade, right?" Asked Amedeo, receiving a slap on his neck which made him choke, as he was triumphantly drinking his champagne.

* * *

 **7th of May**

 **Kosice, Occupation Zone of Central Europe and Northern Balkans**

'Only yesterday Giulio was partying in Vienna, let's see if he will show up to fight or if he is too drunk for that.' Wondered Suzaku sitting in the lounge of the Palace Hotel, the luxurious hotel that was being used as residence for the commanders of that sector of the front.

Everything was going according to the plans. The Silesia Offensive was beginning on that day, while on the West, to where Jeremiah Gottwald had quickly departed, the Britannian forces had started landing in Ireland and Scotland, opening a further front, key for a future landing in the Netherlands and Belgium. The strategy was good, in theory, in practice, however it required to mobilise more troops from Southern States and former Areas, thing that in case of defeat could have meant insurrections all over, endangering the integrity of the Empire.

'This is the price that we are paying due to Lelouch's fear of his responsibilities.' Thought Suzaku while assessing some dossiers.

Over the last days, he had grown more and more dissatisfied with Lelouch. The Zero Requiem was in fact more than the sacrifice of Lelouch for a new world, it was his personal revenge for the murder of Euphemia. Moreover, in his calculation, once killed Lelouch, even if Giulio would have refused to make peace with Nunnally, which would have certainly be a peace favouring Britannia, Nunnally's image could have been exploited in their favour and against Giulio, condemning Rome to defeat. He finally truly wished to liquidate at once the self-proclaimed Roman Emperor. That pretender, in his view a despicable figure that posed as a noble knight while he himself betrayed first the European United Republic, then the Holy Britannian Empire and would have certainly betrayed any other, to preserve his position. Moreover, that man, since he came back from Europe, has always been threatening to kill him. Better to have him in a grave and better to do it soon, then.

"Lord Kururugi, the Lancelot is ready." Informer Lt. Barbara Russel, a young dark-skinned officer coming from the Constituent Country of the West Indies and now his aide-de-camp.

"Perfect, let's go hunt aristocrats."

* * *

 **Krakau, Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria**

Giulio had reached the city in the afternoon and with the maximum of nonchalance had only started worrying about the war during the evening, spending most of the day looking for a nice accommodation and then recovering from the party, as he defined his doing absolutely nothing during the whole day.

"Shouldn't you go look after your troops?" Asked Oldrin while in the hydromassage with him.

"No, they can take care of themselves until tomorrow."

"But the report that just came says that our troops are in disadvantage."

"I know, but me going there won't change much right now. We need to wait for the Russians to launch the offensive in Lemberg to see some change."

"And if they don't?"

"They will, the Grand Duke Mikhail is doing everything to be acknowledged as Tsar of Russia. This situation for him is a chance that he cannot miss."

"You know Giulio, I fear sometimes you are too self-confident."

"Maybe you're right, at times I expose myself a bit too much."

"You often win and when you do so you obtain great victories, but almost every defeat you suffer is a major disaster."

"Yes, yes, I agree."

"I hope you don't misunderstand my criticism, you know I only say that because I care about you." Said then Oldrin, thinking she might have been too harsh.

"I know that, don't worry. I appreciate your sincerity."

* * *

 **8th of May**

 **Hills south of Krakau**

The Roman Emperor reached the mobile command centre on a jeep of the Army at the sunlight, together with a half asleep Oldrin Zevon. The command centre was on the top of a hill, from where they could see the mountanious landscape southwards, until the Tatra Mountains. In this landscape, the colours of the dawn were mixing with the lights of the battle that was already infuriating in the whole region.

"Glad to see you, Your Majesty, Lady Zevon." Greeted Field-Marshal Joseph Radetzky, who was in charge of the defence of the region.

"Good morning, Lord Radetzky." Replied the Emperor. "Could you tell us about the situation?"

"The enemy has a good advantage on us, plus they can always fall back on the Tatra Mountains, making our life impossible. The main battlefield so far has been in Neu Sandez, where they have been more often attacking us. Yet now they seem to be concentrating in the centre of our formation, as you can even see from here."

"I see." Replied Giulio looking at the landscape, where the Sun rising was gradually revealing the ongoing battle."

"There's another problem, though." Explained Radetzky. "There is a Lancelot, that keeps attacking and slaughtering our forces."

"Ah, of course, the Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi" Observed Giulio.

"Kururugi? I thought he was dead." Said the experienced General with surprise.

"Officially he died during the battle at the Mount Fuji, but from what the Intelligence has found out, he is all but dead and he is here looking for me."

"We tried to shot him down with anti-air missiles but..."

"Forget about it. I will fight him myself. Have you already sent a request of help to the Russians?"

"Yes, they said they will be attacking soon but..."

"Perfect, you keep the control here, I am going to meet Suzaku."

"I come with you." Said Oldrin, who had remained quiet all that time.

"No, you stay here and help defending the line. If Krakau falls before the Russians decide to do something, then to defend Poland will be a mess."

"But if you die fighting against Suzaku then it will be even worse."

"If I die, someone else will take over, isn't there a succession line?"

"But the country will be left demoralised and we will risk to fall apart."

"And if I don't defeat Suzaku, he will keep causing trouble to all of us, don't forget that he not only is a good fighter, but also an excellent General."

Oldrin gave up. She new that it was impossible to reason with Giulio when he would convince himself of something.

"Fine, go there, then. But if I see that you are in danger I will intervene."

"Alright, darling, now relax and enjoy the show."

* * *

While Giulio had appeared on that battlefield early in the morning, Suzaku this time opted to take his time, remaining in Kosice for all the time he wanted and making his appearance on the battlefield only around 11:00 a.m.. Partly he hoped, in this way, to make Giulio more nervous, partly he also hoped to make himself less nervous, as he knew well that theirs would have been a last blood duel.

"I have ordered the 301st Field Artillery Brigade to monitor you. If he plays dirty, they will fire." Informed Barbara in the radio.

"Thank you, but hopefully it won't be necessary. These nobles living in the Middle Age have still a quite strict notion of duel." Aswered Suzaku.

"Hangar opening in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Now!"

The hangar was opened, Suzaku turned on the motors of the Lancelot, accelerated and finally took the sky. It was sunny and below he could see the combats taking place in the hills. He called the enemy command centre.

Giulio appeared on his screen, he looked calm, drinking a glass of champagne. When the image of Suzaku appeared on his screen, he gave a half smile.

'I will make you lose this your detestable smile, Giulio, together with this your unbearable arrogance.' Thought Suzaku.

"Ah bonjour mon ami, I was waiting for you." Said Giulio with sarcasm.

"Giulio Galahad-Canossa, it's time that you face the consequences of your actions. No one else must pay for your ambition, only you."

"You could be less hypocrite, at least. I have hardly seen in my short life a better combination of inconvenience and cowardy than you."

"Then come here and fight me, if I am such a coward. Why I don't see your frame around?"

Giulio finished his glass of champagne.

"Just wait for a couple of minutes. I will be the last thing you will see in this your miserable life, Eleven."

Despite the apparent confidence, inside, Giulio was nervous and anxious, and had a feeling that this time it might have been his turn to lose (the duel and the life).

* * *

The duel between the two started in the air, with the two pilots chasing each other and firing with their guns and missiles.

"Giulio, behind you!" Yelled at some point Oldrin in the radio, trying in vain to prevent her liege to be reached by a missile fired by the Knight of Zero.

"Lord Kururugi, he is above you!" Exclaimed Barbara at another point, when Giulio, from above, discharged a serie of missiles on the Lancelot.

The air battle lasted for around four hours, with both frames being severely damaged and was concluded when the Augustus managed, with the laser cannon, to blow up the motors of the Lancelot, making it fall in a forest near Zakopane, in the Tatra Mountains.

"Good job!" Exclaimed Oldrin in the radio. "You shot him down, now come back here."

"Negative, his frame is still working. We will keep fighting on the ground." Answered Giulio landing not far from Suzaku and leaving the frame's flying device.

With his frame damaged but still working, Suzaku prepared to fight his rival on the ground.

"Should we intervene?" Asked Barbara in the radio.

"No Barbara, this is a personal issue between me and him."

Giulio attacked him using the frame's spear, with Suzaku managing to activate the shields just in time to protect himself. He then took off the Lancelot's swords and fought back. If on the skies the Augustus Invictus (new model developed after the Mount Fuji) had an advantage on the new Lancelot Victoria, on land, this was faster and had greater mobility than the other.

Soon the battle turned in favour of Suzaku, with him managing you inflict serious damages at the Augustus, compromising its mobility and forcing Giulio on the defensive.

"Listen Giulio, I don't like this situation, I am intervening."

"I said no!" Replied the Emperor, despite this time truly fearing for his life.

Impelled by the willingness to protect the friend, Oldrin took her new frame, the Belisarios and entered the battlefield, opening her way until the position where the two were fighting.

"Oldrin, I told you not to do so." Replied Giulio.

"You're welcome!" She replied, firing at the Lancelot from above.

Shortly after firing, however, she was reached by several missiles fired by the artillery and then, chased by other Britannian frames, she was forced to an emergency landing in the mountains, while the Iron Guard's Lutzows Jaeger intervened immediately to rescue her.

On land, the two frames were now seriously debilitated and both struggled to inflict any damage on the other.

"So this is how you fight, Galahad? Calling for the rescue when you lose?"

"I didn't called it. I don't need any to fight a worm like you!"

With this, he finally managed to stick one of his swords right below the habitacle of the Lancelot, destroying its commands and leaving completely paralysed.

"It's not over!" Said Suzaku removing his helmet and leaving the frame.

He then stopped in front of the Augustus and took off the katana that belonged to his family for generation.

"Giulio Galahad-Canossa, if you are a man, come down here and fight."

Giulio left his frame, and stopped in front of him. Calmly, he took off his mantle and then unsheathed Excalibur.

"A duel, I like this." He replied and after greeting the adversary by rising the sword, he attacked.

In the Military Academy, Giulio used to be a champion of fencing, moreover, outside the agonistic context, he would very often engage in duels with other cadets or even officer either as a way to resolve contentious or even just as a past-time. On the other hand, Suzaku was very experienced in the art of the Kendo, which made him an opponent by no means inferior to the Roman Emperor.

The two fought an extenuating duel, inflicting on each other serious wounds (Suzaku even managed to damage some of Giulio's mechanic prothesis).

After other two hours of fight, Suzaku managed to cut off one of Giulio's right arm, revealing his artificial parts.

"No blood..." Observed Suzaku. "You are not even a human, Giulio, look at you. Wherever I cut you don't even lose blood. This is why I do not intend to show any mercy for you, because mercy is for humans."

Infuriated by the insult, Giulio fought back, managing to inflict a deep cut behind Suzaku's right arm, breaking some ribs.

"I might not be human in my body, by you certainly are not a man in your soul. Indeed, you must be a worm, or a bastard dog."

Oldrin, who came running from her position, finally managed to reach them, remaining appalled in front of the scene that presented to her eyes.

"Giulio, be careful!" She cried.

This was a bad idea, as it provided a moment of distraction that Suzaku, defying his wounds and calling to him all his forces, used to attempt a probably fatal blow to the opponent. Luckily Giulio perceived it just in time to make a step back, still receiving a deep, horizontal cut in his chest.

For a moment Giulio felt the air in his lungs running short. The wounds on his arms were not painful, but those on his body and face (there were a few) instead were becoming unbearable. Even with the electronic prothesis, his forces seemed to abandon him. Suzaku, with the sistematicity of a Samurai kept attacking him. He heard Oldrin screaming in desperation far away.

His memory then went back to one of his training sessions in Modena, with his Spanish professor. He remembered of his specific training against Japanese duelists, days before his departure to the Far East and the techniques he was taught.

While distracted, he perceived another blow, this time close to his heart, affecting one of the vital devices that he had installed. He felt his strength going away and saw, in front of him, now blurred, Suzaku preparing to cut off his head. Away, Oldrin was still screaming, being held by someone. He recalled to himself any remaining energy in his body and soul, ignored the world around him and concentrated only on the blade of Suzaku's Katana.

"Mars, God of War, help me in this combat, make yours my sword and take this sacrifice that I offer to you."

The blade of the katana started moving, Suzaku was striking his decisive blow. Excalibur shone for an instant. Giulio rose it, defending against Suzaku's attack at few centimeters from his neck, that still received a small cut. The Emperor made then a quick step back and counter attacked, inflicting a serious cut on Suzaku's arm. The Knight of Zero screamed. Giulio gave him another blow in the legs, near his knees, making him on them and a third vertical cut on his back. Suzaku left his sword fall.

"Take it back! Take it back you miserable bastard!" Ordered Giulio. "You deserve being called Eleven, because you bring dishonour on your Japanese noble ancestors!"

Suzaku took the sword and attempted another desperate attack, but Giulio cutted his hand off. Suzaku screamed again of pain. Giulio kicked his chest, making him fall on his back, under a pine tree.

Suzaku knew it was over, he was out of combat and even if he had his life spared, the loss of blood would have brought him to death anyway. He was now breathless and could see his opponent pointing Excalibur at his heart, ready to give the coup de grace.

"I might not change my opinion of you, but this was a good duel." Admitted the Roman Emperor.

Suzaku knew there would be no mercy, it was clear since the beginning, but the instinct to survive in that moment spoke louder.

"Emperor Julius, I recognise you as such. Please, spare my life, I will be more useful alive rather than dead."

At these words, Giulio looked disgusted. His hand trembled for a moment and then he put his sword back.

"You unworthy bastard! I loathe and despise you with all my forces! Indeed you're right, to do this would mean to insult and dishonour an ancient sword like Excalibur!"

He made a step back and took a moment. Suzaku, on the other hand seemed relieved, for a moment. Giulio then noticed a dark-skinned girl advancing in the direction of the Knight of Zero. He took off his revolver (a German Luger) and pointed it at Suzaku. The girl stopped.

"Suzaku Kururugi, unworthy last descendant of the glorious House of Kururugi, bring my greetings to the Hades!"

Giulio fired once, twice, thrice, and so on until finishing all his bullets. He then fell on his knees. He was completely exhausted and the pain was now truly unbearable. He felt the taste of his blood in his mouth, then two white arms involving him and someone kissing his face, while telling that it was over and that it was time to go home. His first thought was that Death was coming to take him to the Elysium, but soon he realised that this was not the case, instead, it was Oldrin just wanted to take him away from there. Not even this time. This time the Gods favoured him. He had won.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

Please don't hate me for this! I know some of you like Suzaku and wouldn't have wanted to see him having such an end, but I think that if you have read until here you must have noticed that I tend to be slightly merciless with the characters, plus I personally don't like Suzaku that much. I am sorry if I haven't entered in too many details on the fight with the frames, but I was afraid of writing something absurd, so I preferred to do so and focus on the duel. For the rest, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will keep following.

P.S. 

A clarification about the city names:

Krakau: Krakow, Poland.

Neu Sandez: Nowy Sacz, Poland.

I just used the old German names.


	41. Angustiae, Timores, Precedite Nos

**8th of May, 2019**

 **Warsaw Royal Castle, Warsaw, Kingdom of Poland**

"Aaah! This hurts!" Cried the Emperor as Anna Clément installed a new device in his chest. It was already late in the night and the Emperor was taken away from the front with urgency, as he needed medical assistance. The battle, once again, was concluded inconclusively, with the Roman Army resisting the Britannian offensive but not managing to fight back. Moreover, to rescue him, Oldrin and the Lutzows Jaegers from the Tatra Mountains, behind the Britannian lines, was an extremely hard operation, carried on only with great sacrifice of the Iron and the Swiss Guards.

"I am trying to be careful." Replied Anna "But you suffered many wounds and very deep. Are you sure you don't want a total anesthesia?"

"How much do we still have?" Asked Giulio.

"30-40 minutes." Answered Sophie Randal.

"Then I can wait."

"We have good news, Your Majesty." Informed King Augustus IV of Poland entering the room.

"What kind of news?" Asked the Emperor, trying to get distracted from the operation.

"The Russian Army has started the Lemberg Offensive a few hours ago."

"Amazing, now we are in their hands. Where is Oldrin, by the way?"

"You Majesty, last time I saw her she was at the phone with your sister."

"Ah yes, of course... My sister must have called a thousand of times."

A half-an-hour later the operation was finally concluded.

"Here we go, fixed." Said Dr. Randal. "You should be able to walk, but I recommend that you take some time to rest, since the wounds are still healing."

"Rest for how long?" Asked Giulio.

"This whole month. Then I would like to take a look at you again and we see."

"Very well, so at bed for a month."

"You can still do something, walk, I don't know, maybe you should take a holiday." Suggested Anna Clément.

"An Emperor that takes holidays in the middle of a war. Fantastic, but why not? Maybe I should try to go to Portofino for a few days."

"Sounds like an amazing idea, let's do that!" Exclaimed Anna, implicitly inviting herself to the castle that Giulio had recently seized (it was State property) in the town.

Giulio stood up, taking a cane to help himself, once that he was still slightly unstable.

"Very well, let me get some decent clothes and then we leave for Rome."

"Giulio, it's better if you wait a day or two. Just to be fully recovered." Suggested Anna.

The Emperor raised his eyebrows, showing some annoyance.

"Fine then, but at least I want to be moved to a better room." He concluded, looking at the Polish King.

* * *

 **Press Updates**

From LVX, 9th of May, 2019

African Front  
The Imperial Army obtains major victory over the Britannian forces in El Alamein. After a successful landing of our Naval Infantry under the command of H.I.H. Princess Cornelia li Britannia, the Britannian Army has managed to surround her forces. However the siege was broken by the arrival of Rommel's Afrikakorps, that surprised the besieging Britannian forces. With the 12th Army destroyed, our forces can now march on Alexandria without further difficulties. A step forward in our Reconquista of Northern Africa.

Spanish Front  
The remaining Britannian Forces in Malaga, commanded by Field Marshal Patton, have capitulated this afternoon to the 3rd Army Group, commanded by Field Marshal Primo de Rivera. A last Britannian detachment is still resisting in Albufeira, Portugal.

From BBC News

Victory in the South Atlantic! The Imperial Navy has annihilated a Rebel fleet near Fernando de Noronha, while this was heading to Salvador de Bahia to supply the Brazilian rebels. Among the rebel ships sunk the Imperial Carrier Berlin and the Imperial Cruisers Charles V, Louis XIV and Jan Sobieski.

Internal Affairs: H.M. Emperor Lelouch declares the suspension of the autonomies of the Constituent Countries. All Lords Lieutenants are recalled and replaced with Imperial Commissioners. Martial Law is declared in the whole Empire.

* * *

 **9th of May, 2019**

 **New York Imperial Palace, New York City, HBE**

The news about the situation in Eastern Europe reached Lelouch almost at the same time. The Britannian Army was still stuck south of Krakau, having suffered large casualties, the Russians were now attacking in Lemberg and probably in a few weeks the Britannian Forces would have been back in Greece. Now with the fall of Spain and of Alexandria (then Suez was just a matter of time) he could consider the Mediterranean theatre lost. The last hope was that Jeremiah Gottwald would succeed in invading the British Isles, from where the Britannians could have landed in the Netherlands and then pushed southward. But even in this way, he had to win that war soon, or his Empire would have been consumed by revolts: China and Japan were in open rebellion, in India the Imperial Forces had to fight against guerrillas in jungles and shanty towns, same situation in Brazil, in South Africa an alliance between the European and Britannian settlers with some native rulers was challenging his control and finally in the homeland, the Southern States were beginning their uprisings.

Proven by such events, he wanted to receive at any cost the last two friends left: Rivalz Cardemonde and Milly Ashford, whom he received in that evening in his palace in New York City.

"Rivalz, Milly, thank you for coming, even because I am afraid this might be the last time I will see you." Started Lelouch.

"I don't understand, Lelouch, why you speak like this?" Asked Milly.

"Well, let's say that I have made plans not to survive my own war, whatever will the result be."

"What? Lelouch, what are you talking about? Please, tell us, we are your friends... despite everything."

"And this is exactly why I have called you here, because you are my friends. But that's it: I wanted to make myself the object of all the hate in the world, so that my death could bring upon a new era of peace. Now, my plan tu succeed had to first destroy anyone that could in some way endanger a peaceful and just system. This explained why I sought to destroy many powerful people and institution. Yet, I failed to destroy Rome."

"You can still win though, you told us before about the invasion of Britain."

Lelouch shook his hand. "I can delay my defeat, but not win. Not even with the FLEJAs, because they would respond with their hydrogen bombs. Then there would be no point in my plan, because there would be no more a world to change.

"Lelouch." Called C.C. entering. "This has just arrived from Europe."

Entering, she brough inside an object involved in a Britannian flag dirty of blood. Together with it was coming a letter. Lelouch opened it and read it loudly:

 _"Lelouch Lamperouge,_

 _We did not knew where the Kururugi Shrine was, so we sent Suzaku's Sword and Family Seals to you, for their destruction, as with him, the House of Kururugi dies. I prefer not to comment about your friend, certainly unworthy of a statesman like his father. We sent you back also this flag, to remind you that it will never be Ours._

 _Best,_

 _Divus Julius Imperator."_

Everybody stood silent. Milly started crying, Rivalz tried to calm her. Lelouch fell back on his armchair. The depression took him again. This time it was worst than when Nunnally was appointed Viceroy, since now he could not even escape by taking the refrain.

"Thank you for coming, thank you for witnessing my ruin."

* * *

 **10th of May, 2019**

Giulio's luggage was read and he was just waiting for the servants to carry it to the airport, from where he would finally depart for Rome. He was glad to be finally heading back to his home and was truly looking forward for a few days in Portofino, away from the enerving environment of the Court. In that moment, shortly before he could leave, the butler came to him.

"Your Majesty." Said the butler.

"Yes?" Answered the Emperor.

"There are two... gypsies asking for an audience with you."

"Right now? Two gypsies?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. They say to be called Akito Hyuga and Leila Malcal."

"Leila von Breisgau, perhaps."

"I beg your pardon, but she said Malcal."

"Yes, yes, of course she would say Malcal. Take them to some room where I can sit with them."

Giulio finished getting dressed. For once he was not using a military uniform, but instead a light brown suit with a double-breasted jacket. He then followed the butler until the room where the two were accommodated. As he entered, both Leila and Akito stood up.

For Giulio it was a strange impression to see them after so long. They were both dressed like gypsies, having completely abandoned the style and the manners of their previous positions. Despite this, that for him seemed like an unbearable sign of social decay, their expressions were happy and they seemed to be satisfied with their life.

"Hello, dear cousin!" Exclaimed Leila, going to hug her cousin. Giulio took a step back, in a vain attempt to avoid her.

"I'm happy to see you as well, Leila. I have been wondering about how you were."

"Your Majesty." Greeted then Akito making the military salute.

"Marshal Hyuga." Answered Giulio saluting him back. He then signaled at the butler for him to leave.

"Please, have a seat." Invited the Emperor. "And tell me about yourselves. How is your life proceeding?"

"Very well." Replied Leila. "We are still with the others and we keep moving around. You should try, it's fascinating to see places from a different perspective from that of the palaces. For you even more: it's a way to see how your actions affect the people."

"You made all this way to come to criticise me?" Asked Giulio with sarcasm.

"She just wanted to say that it could be a helpful experience for you, Milord." Intervened Akito.

"Maybe one day I should try. Although I am afraid that most of people would want me dead." Joked Giulio. "And what about you? Don't you miss the Court?" Asked Giulio, especially to Leila.

"I'm happy away from that environment. You know I have never been fit for that kind of life."

"Yes, yes, indeed. I remember you going to parties dressed in service uniform and staying in a corner reading a book."

"How is Ayano, instead? Is she still with you?" Asked Leila.

"Yes, she is now in Rome, engaged with my cousin, the Duke of Parma and being very helpful. For us she is now a member of the family."

"I have heard that you were also engaged with a former Knight of Round." Added Akito indiscretely. Suddenly, Giulio assumed a saddened expression.

"Yes, Anya Alstreim... unfortunately she has been imprisoned by Lelouch and sentenced to death. He just keeps delaying the date of the execution to increase my pain."

Leila placed her hand on his arm.

"This Lelouch, he is just... evil." She said.

"But Milord." Intervened Akito. "If he keeps delaying her execution, maybe he just wants to avoid it."

"Maybe he does. Maybe he is just playing with me and my feelings towards her. Who knows." Concluded Giulio melancholically. One of his thoughts was that, now that he had killed Suzaku, Lelouch could retaliate. "Well, you will excuse me, but I need to go. There's a plane waiting for me at the airport." He then concluded standing up and preparing to leave.

"In this case, I wish you all the best, dear cousin." Said Leila.

"Thank you, Leila, I wish the same to both of you." Replied Giulio.

Leila hugged him again and this time he did not resisted.

"There's one last thing, before I go." Said Giulio.

"Sure." Answered Leila.

"Ayano wanted to see you, she told me this and gave me these business cards, so that you can contact her."

"Ayano with business cards?" Asked Akito with irony and surprise. "She must have changed a lot."

Finally, after this last formality, they greeted each other once again and then the Emperor left, finally to return home.

* * *

 **31st of May, 2019**

 **Portofino, Republic of Genova, HRE**

Giulio was looking at the sea from the top of a cliff, not far from the castle. The Sun was setting in the horizon, in spectacular colours. He was lying under an olive tree, wearing a white double-breasted suit with a red Ascot and a pair of sunglasses. On his hands, his diary and his golden stylographic pen, with which he was writing down some reflections.

"Hey cousin! I brought beer!" Said Amedeo reaching him.

Giulio put his notes aside and smiled. "I was wondering where were you. It was already feeling strange not to be interrupted by you with something."

"I still don't understand why you like to isolate yourself so much." Said Amedeo sitting next to him.

"I need my time alone, just that." Answered Giulio taking a beer.

"I see... There's a nice view from here. To be honest I loved this place: the food is great, the place is amazing, the people is nice..."

"And there are not those annoying tourists asking for photos, I know."

Amedeo laughed. "You really hate to appear in public, don't you?"

"I hate having to be in public all the time and I hate people thinking that just because I am important, they can treat me as if I were a friend of theirs. This is just rude."

"I cannot disagree from you. To be honest I am not very enthusiastic about returning to Rome tomorrow. Yet, we have to fight this war."

"Indeed, we do. I'd like you to reach as soon as possible our troops in the Balkans and take their lead."

"Sure, but first I need to show up at a ceremony."

"Which one?" Asked Giulio intrigued.

"The investiture of the new Grand Master of the Imperial Order of Saint Raphael Archangel."

"Oh, true! Who did they elected? Last time I heard from them the Prince of Ligny was..."

"They elected me." Said Amedeo.

"What?"

"Yes, it's true. Look here."

Amedeo passed a letter to Giulio, who read it loudly.

"To His Imperial and Royal Highness Duke Amedeo I of Parma and Piacenza,

The Grand Magisterium of the Imperial Order of Saint Raphael Archangel, having gathered in its I Electoral Council, having recognised the merits and service of Your Highness to the Order, has elected Your Lordship for the position of Grand Master of the Order, with all the rights, privileges and duties attributed to its position... Congratulations!" Exclaimed Giulio giving a pat on his cousin's shoulder. "When will the ceremony be?"

"The 21st of June, during the General Chapter... I thought you knew since you will be investing me!"

* * *

 **Press Updates**

From LVX, 15th of June, 2019

Central Europe Free! Following the retreat of the last Britannian troops, the Roman Armies commanded by Grand Duke Mikail of Muscovy have entered the city of Athens, greeted by a feasting population. H.M. the Emperor has just arrived in the Greek Capital to greet the Grand Duke.

* * *

 **15th of June, 2019**

 **Athens, Kingdom of the Hellenes.**

The Roman Emperor reached Athens with his entourage, being welcomed at the airport by a company of soldiers from the Preobrazhensky Lifeguard Regiment - re-established still under Euro Britannia - that escorted him and his group to the Acropolis, where a reception would have taken place. In the Acropolis, they were greeted by the Muscovian Grand Duke, who was dressing a dark green uniform that recalled that of Peter the Great.

"Your Majesty, the Russian Tsardom salutes you." Said the Grand Duke, emphasising the _Russian Tsardom_ instead of saying the Grand Duchy of Muscovy.

"And We, as the Emperor of the Romans, salute our loyal vassals of the Russian Tsardom." Replied the Emperor, accepting the Tsardom but emphasising their condition as vassals.

Following the first formalities, there was a moment of mourning for the soldiers who died in the liberation of the Balkans, during which the chorus of the Italian Alpine Division "Julia", almost destroyed in the battle of the Mount Fuji and then again during the invasion of Greece, sang _Sul Ponte di Perati_ (On the Bridge of Perati), a song that reminded the sacrifice of hundred of thousands of soldiers during that campaign. After that, to cheer up the presents, the Russian soldiers (especially Cossaks) exhibited themselves with some typical Russian dances, that the Emperor appreciated.

"I hope you are enjoying the spectacle." Said the Grand Duke to the Emperor.

"A lot, to be honest I always liked Russia and Russian traditions and culture."

"Really? Have you had opportunities to visit it? I mean, besides the Russian Campaign of Euro Britannia."

"Few, yes. With my mother and my sister, we would often go to Saint Petersburg. Also when I went to fight in Manchuria, I took the Trans Siberian Railway."

"That's a nice trip. Unfortunately, being born and raised in exile I could never truly visit my country until the restoration of the Grand Duchy. I see around that there are many problems, the people suffers, but it's still a fascinating country."

"Sorry, may I interrupt?" Intervened a girl next to the Grand Duke.

"Sofia, try to show some manners!" reproached Grand Duke Mikhail.

"No, please, may I help?" Asked politely the Emperor.

"I am Sofia Vladimirovna, daughter of Prince Vladimir Romanov."

"My cousin. She talks too much." Said Mikhail with some irritation. She ignored.

"I know it will sound weird, but we were in class together, in middle school." She said to the Emperor.

"Yes? I don't recall."

"We both went at the Institut Français Saint Louis Capet of New York City."

"Yes, this for sure, I just don't remember any Sofia Vladimirovna in my classes."

"I was always in front, on the right, I would already use glasses and be the nerd that worked all the time... You even made fun of me a few times, you really don't recall?"

"Oh yes! Now I do! It's been a while since then, by Jove. And you have become so beautiful!"

Sofia Vladimirovna smiled and thanked the Emperor for the compliment. After the end of the exhibition, during the reception, the two continued talking while having champagne together.

"It's not that I blame on him what happened to my sister." Said Mikhail to Oldrin. "But I have the fear that being close to Giulio means to be at great risk."

"You're right, Your Highness." She replied. "Unfortunately he is too self-confident and irresponsible, exposing himself and everyone around him at great dangers. You know that his mother refused to come with us because she was left infuriated after Giulio had sent his sister to England?"

"No... he did? He sent Princess Lucrezia to fight against Gottwald? But she doesn't even have military experience."

"She wants to be like him and he gives her opportunities to do so. Everybody warned against doing so but..."

"That's crazy, did he at least sent someone more experienced with her?"

"Prince Philippe d'Orleans, but he is another."

As the reception went forward, it came the moment for Giulio to give his speech, after which the dances would have been opened.

"Miladies, Lords of the Realm,

We, as the Roman Emperor, want to acknowledge once again the efforts of all of you for the glory of Rome. The sacrifices of all the European Brothers for a greater cause must never be forgotten. Especially, We want to express Our gratitude today to the Russians, since without their offensive on L'vov and southern push towards Romania and Bulgaria, that costed them half-million lives, we would still be stuck on the Carpathians. Moreover, we can never forget how the Russian forces, together with the remnants of the Black Knights and a small Finnish contingent, are holding in the Far East. For these reasons, We, Emperor Julius I of the Romans, have established that, as the war shall end, the Russian Tsardom must be restored, integrating all its European lands and those of Siberia under the rule of the Tsar Mikhail of All Russias.

Slava Rossyia!"

The news were greeted with joy by all the Russian nobles, especially by Mikhail, that setting aside his concern, joined the collective acclamation of the Emperor:

"All Hail Julius!  
All Hail Julius!  
All Hail Julius!"

* * *

 **17th of June, 2019**

 **Liverpool, Kingdom of England**

From the centre of command in Liverpool, Lucrezia was monitoring the conduction of the campaign in Wales. After the victory in Bannockburn during the previous week which made fail the whole invasion of Scotland, she was now feeling very confident that she could take the Welsh theatre as well, together with her cousin Philippe.

"What's the situation over there, Philippe?" She asked in the radio.

"Tout sous controle! Today we kick Gottwald in the ass!" Replied the Prince of Orleans.

"Here they go!" She exclaimed seeing on the sitrep the Britannian forces landing. "They are landing in Northern Wales, region of Morfa Bychan and in Southern Wales, region of Swansea."

"Pas de problémes. You know where Gottwald is?"

"He hasn't appeared yet."

"Very well... Général Montecuccoli, you will take your troops to Swansea and block them on the beach. Général Turenne, you will head to Northern Wales and do the same."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Replied both.

Philippe remained in his frame waiting. He was waiting for Jeremiah Gottwald to show up as he wanted to emulate his cousin's glory and kill the other main supporter of the usurper Lelouch.

"Your Highness, shouldn't we let the Brits advancing until the mountains instead of go fight them on the beaches? After all there they still have the protection of their navy. In the hills we would be in advantage." Observed his aide-de-camp, Colonel Louis Bonaparte, a young officer coming from the old EU Forces and descended from Napoleon.

"No Bonaparte, our artillery can still cover our troops and in this way they won't even manage to get organised."

Lucrezia called.

"Philippe, here we go: Leader Orange is landing. Repeat: Orange is landing."

Using the satellite cameras, Philippe could see a large Britannian Army landing in Aberystwyth, Central Wales.

"Your Highness, I insist that we should let them come after us. They will have to cross these mountains anyway."

However Philippe's attention was focused on the new grey frame that had landed, in which he guessed must have been Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Bonaparte, this is your chance to prove yourself worth of your ancestors. Legionaries, Roma Victrix!"

"Roma Victrix!" Replied them.

The charge was ordered and the Roman Army, in a heroic charge, surprised the Britannian Army still landing, until a ceaseless rain.

Shortly before Philippe would join his soldier, Jeremiah Gottwald called him.

"So the son of the Duke of Orleans is challenging me... Very bold from your part, but I want to spare your family from further sorrow. I suggest that you remain in the rearguard commanding your troops."

"Sir Gottwald, your request offends me! I am no coward to remain in the rearguard while my soldiers fight. Come out and fight me and be what the Gods will decide."

"Be it then. It shall be a duel to the last blood." Answered Gottwald accepting the challenge.

In their respective frames, the two entered the battlefield, ready to fight each other to the end.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

Happy New Year! I apologise for the long pause, but I had a moment period in which I was not so motivated to write. But now I am back! I hope this chapter was fine, unfortunately I have been less confident about my last chapters, but I am doing my best.

About the chapter, I don't think there is not much to be said about, but again, I am willing to answer to any comment or observation that you might have.


	42. Guilt and Responsibility

**20th of June, 2019**

 **Palais des Tuileries, Paris, Kingdom of France**

Giulio was sitting in silence inside his room, contemplating the glass of Cognac he had taken. It was hot in the room as well, since he did not turned on the air conditioning. His uniform was open, the tie loosed and the sword thrown on the bed. His mother entered the room.

"You realise that it was all your fault, do you?"

Without saying a word, Giulio nodded.

"Well, then get ready and come. We are all waiting for you."

"Yes mom."

"You caused all of this, now assume your responsibilities."

"Yes, mom."

Answered again Giulio, holding his tears. He took a long breath and after his mother left, he finished getting ready, throwing the remaining Cognac in the WC. He was about to go to a funeral, that of his cousin, Prince Philippe d'Orleans.

* * *

 **Galahad Castle, Constituent Country of New England**

C.C. entered the castle after many years, finding it as it was the last day the Galahad-Canossa were there. While the English Gardens had by now completely disappeared, absorbed by the forest, the structure in itself was almost perfectly intact. Finding the main gate locked, she entered through another service door, that took to the kitchens. She crossed them and the apartments of the servants, places once full of activity and now completely deserted, finally managing to enter the main hall.

She explored the many corridors and rooms, thinking at how they were, for two centuries, full of life. She could remember when it was built, in 1803, by Lord Massimiliano Galahad-Canossa, son of Marquis Federico, who had died in Europe. She thought about the many generations of Galahad-Canossa that she saw succeeding themselves in that castle, each of them with his own concerns, aspirations or excentricities. She also remembered the perverse experiments carried on in the Nort-Eastern Tower, to which Giulio himself was subjected. But she preferred not to go there. Instead she went to see the room that was of her master. This was still the room of a kid, with toys left in disorder and silly drawings abandoned on a desk. One of them portraying Giulio, his father, his mother and sister together.

"It's impressive how such a place was spared from robberies after the Galahad-Canossa left, don't you think?"

Said Lelouch behind her.

"You followed me."

"Yes, to say the truth I first looked for you, then not finding you I guessed you might be here."

C.C. showed the drawing to the Britannian Emperor.

"Yes, Charles also destroyed his family. Difference is that he wasn't his father."

"His parents were not saints either." Said C.C. pointing at some strange devices near the bed. "His family lost the Geass power over time, due to misuse, as a result, first they tortured me to have me giving it again to them, once that they saw it didn't worked, they started torturing themselves to reactivate it."

"Huh, now I see why he is that way."

Without saying a word, C.C. walked through the corridors, in front of the portraits of the ancestors of the family, down until the library. This was one of the few places to be half empty.

"All the grimories, books about magic, geass and similar things disappeared: either brought to Modena or hidden." She said.

"Were them of some use?" Asked Lelouch.

"One of them could free me from my curse, but let's forget about this. You are here to talk about Lucrezia, aren't you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could use her to put pressure on Giulio."

"Are you willing to sacrifice her life? Because you know that he won't surrender or yield to any condition. He would rather sacrifice her than renounce to his ambition."

Lelouch stood contemplating the environment around himself: the old library was perfectly intact, only darker and covered by dust but besides that, no damages were visible.

"The Galahad had an interesting house. Makes me think of some stories of Edgar Allan Poe."

"Indeed. Well, they are quite creepy and I knew all of them, since at least the son of Sir Galahad."

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders.

"In this case I suggest that we go. I had enough of this place."

* * *

 **21st of June, 2019**

 **H.M. Prison Alcatraz, Constituent Country of California**

Captured in Britain, Lucrezia was immediately taken to the Homeland, more specifically to Alcatraz. There the guards escorted her to her cell, the number 119.

"Here you go, enjoy the Grand Hotel, Princess." Said the guard locking the cell.

She sat on the lower bed, looking at the door. She was feeling frustrated: she had failed, she could not prove herself as capable as her brother and now she was there, as a prisoner, thinking about it. In her melancholy, came to her mind the strophe of a German song she knew and that seemed very descriptive of her condition:

 _"Und sperrt man mich ein im finsteren Kerker,  
das alles sind rein vergebliche Werke.  
Denn meine Gedanken zerreißen die Schranken  
und Mauern entzwei: Die Gedanken sind frei!"_

"Who's there?" Asked the girl staying on the upper bed.

Lucrezia stood up and looked at her.

"I am Lucrezia Galahad-Canossa, Imperial Princess of Rome."

The girl on the bed sat, surprised by the name she heard. This was a girl with red hairs and blue eyes, but whose face had some Japanese characteristics, which suggested a mixed origin.

"I am Kallen Kozuki, pleased to meet you."

Lucrezia shook her hand.

"Are you Giulio's sister?" Asked Kallen.

"Yes, I am."

Kallen left her bed and stood up in front of her.

"That's interesting, I have met him once, in Japan."

"During the Battle of the Mount Fuji? I was there."

"You were?"

"Yes, I... sneaked inside his plane. I was curious."

Kallen laughed.

"Curious to see a battle? And now why are you here?

"I was captured in England, after Gottwald defeated me and killed my cousin."

"Which cousin, if I may?"

"Philippe d'Orleans."

"Ah I know him, many Japanese including myself have suffered a lot in his hands. I wish I could be sad for his death, nonetheless I make you my condolences. I am sure that when not in service he must have been a different person."

Lucrezia remained confused: she did not knew how to react to Kallen's attitude.

"I hope I have not offended you." Said then Kallen. "It's just that he... Ah, again. Sorry.

"My brother talked to me about you." Said Lucrezia sitting again on her bed. Kallen then sat on a near chair.

"What did he said? I hope nothing bad."

"He told me about your problems with Philippe. Also about how you love Japan and of how much you sacrificed for its independence."

"Really?" Asked Kallen with surprise. "Did he said all of that?"

Lucrezia nodded.

"You know, immediately I didn't liked him so much. He seemed to me the typical Britannian noble. Yet my image changed by the end of that battle, when he wanted to stay and tried until the end to save everybody that was left behind."

"He has his defects and qualities. But why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Asked Lucrezia.

"If you want, well, my father is Britannian, but I was never recognised by him, so I grew up with my mother, who is Japanese and was a maid at the family's estate outside Tokyo. My brother was in the resistance and he got killed by the Britannians. Following his example I joined the resistance myself. Lelouch joined us in 2017, after the battle of Shinjuku."

"Oh yes, I remember the news saying something about it."

"So, I followed him in the Black Knights, until he betrayed us... then you know the rest."

"A quite adventurous life, for sure more exciting than mine."

"Why you say that?" Asked Kallen.

"Well, I was born in Vermont, in the family castle, in 2010 we were exiled in Europe and so I grew up there, in Modena. All my life consisted of private schools, fashion events high society receptions and things like these."

"Then you decided to join the army?"

"Yes, only recently, when the rebels tried to depose my brother. I just wanted to help him because I was feeling so useless."

"A valid reason. Well, we still have three hours to sleep, before the breakfast, and I intend to use them. Good night!" Said Kallen returning to her bed. Lucrezia rested her head on the pillow, still with in her mind the strophes of _Die Gedanken Sind Frei._

* * *

 **St. Isaac Cathedral, Saint Petersburg, Grand Priory of Ingria**

The Imperial Carriage, escorted by the Preobrazhensky Regiment, arrived at the St. Isaac Cathedral, near the Winter Palace, where the Grand Chapter of the Imperial Order of Saint Raphael Archangel would have taken place.

'I don't want to do it, I don't want to do it, I don't want to do it. I must do it.' Said the Emperor to himself, still shaken by the images of his cousin's funeral and tormented by the idea of his sister being left in the hands of Lelouch.

A servant opened the carriage and he left. Saluted by the guards and knights of the Order. He walked towards the gates of the Cathedral. At his entrance, he was greeted by the sound of the trumps and the announcement:

"His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Julius I of the Romans, Suzerain of the Order."

Everybody stood up presenting their swords. Giulio entered followed by the Regent of the Order, the Chancellor and the Grand Prior of Ingria (the region of St. Petersburg was ruled by the Order), all them in the light blue uniforms of the Order besides the Emperor, once that the Order had the status of Vassal, being therefore sovereign.

After the Emperor took his throne, the ceremony continued with the prayer to St. Raphael Archangel and then the anthems of the Empire and that of the Order were executed.

Raising from his seat, the Regent was conducted in front of the Emperor, where he deposed his sword and waited for the permission to speak. As this was conceded he said:

"You Majesty, I come to you as the Regent of the Order to inform you that the Supreme Council of the Masters of the Order, gathered in the Electoral Conclave, has taken a decision concerning the Grand Mastership of the Order."

"Lord Regent, you will communicate to us and to the Grand Chapter gathered here the decision." Answered the Emperor, as by protocol.

"After long consideration and discussion, the Electoral Conclave has decided to recommend the Grand Prior for Lombardy, Emilia and Romagna, His Imperial and Royal Highness, Prince Amedeo, Duke of Parma, Piacenza, Guastalla and Castro and Prince of the Holy Roman Empire for the Grand Mastership. Now, we submit our recommendation to the wise judgement of Your Majesty."

"We, as the Emperor, cannot accept this nomination before assessing the candidate Ourselves. Guards, bring him inside." Ordered the Emperor.

Amedeo was escorted inside. He was wearing a simple military uniform of the Order, spoiled of every rank and honour.

Once he was in front of the Emperor, this spoke: "Lord Farnese, You appear today before us because the Lord Regent claims that you have been elected Grand Master. Do you confirm?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And did you accepted the nomination?"

"After refusing for three times, Your Majesty, I accepted, while still considering myself unworthy of the honour."

Giulio nodded.

"Your refusal guarantees for you. Nonetheless, I need you to take a solemn oath of loyalty, before awarding you of the Grand Mastership. Lord Farnese, put your sword before Our feet, kneel down and put your hands into ours."

Amedeo followed the instructions.

"Lord Amedeo Farnese, do you swear to be loyal to the Roman Empire and its Emperor and to revere the Gods of whose will Rome is the emanation?"

"Your Majesty, I do."

"Do you swear that, in accordance with the Divine Mission of Rome, you will punish the superb and protect the weak?"

"Your Majesty, I do."

"Do you swear that you will never, consciously or willingly, act in ways opposed to the principles of chivalry?"

"Your Majesty, I do."

"Finally, do you swear that you will always be loyal to your companions of the Imperial Order of Saint Raphael Archangel?"

"Your Majesty, I do."

"With all the noble knights of the Order present and witnessing, you have taken the solemn oath of the Grand Master. This leaves Us with no further objection to your appointment. Now seal your oath."

The sealing was made through a kiss given by Amedeo on Giulio's mouth (the osculum).

"Now, Lord Farnese, you receive the Regalia of your position: the Mantle of the Grand Master, the Ring and the Collar."

As these regalia were presented, they were placed on Amedeo. Then his sword was finally returned to him and he and Giulio turned to the presents.

"Sirs and Dames of the Order, We, as the Roman Emperor, proclaim before you His Most Serene Highness, the Prince Grand Master Lord Amedeo Farnese."

"Vivat!  
Vivat!  
Vivat!"

Acclaimed the knights.

* * *

 **23rd of June, 2019**

 **Imperial Prison of Asinara Island, Kingdom of Sardinia**

Clara Lanfranc was sitting in her cell, looking at the landscape outside. Used to think of herself as an instrument of killing, she never thought she would have missed freedom so much. The whole prison was emptied to host her. Security measures were taken to prevent her from escaping using the Geass and the whole island was highly militarised.

'As if I had a place where to escape." She thought sarcastically. Indeed, she was completely lonely and for a moment she even thought if it would not have been greater mercy to kill her.

One morning of June (she had lost the notion of time and preferred things to be like that) her cell was opened and five soldiers of the Imperial Gendarmerie irrupted there. A sixth one forced her on the bed, first putting a helmet on her head that would completely cover her eyes and then handcuffing her.

"What's this? What are you doing?" She asked as soon as she could realise what was happened.

"It's time for you to take a trip." Said the commander, signaling to the troops to take her away.

* * *

 **25th of June, 2019**

 **Sapporo, Roman Military Government of Japan**

"With all respect, Your Majesty, you shouldn't expose yourself that much. If you die or are captured..."

"Yes, Ohgi, I know, everything will fall apart. Yet this time I need to go. My cousin was killed and my sister was captured and everything because of me."

"I understand this." Said Ohgi. "But still, your responsibility goes beyond that. You are responsible for the Roman Empire and all the allies and that operation is almost a suicide."

Giulio did not replied anything. Instead he went to the terrace and lighted a cigar, while looking at the Roman fleet stationed in the Japanese port.

"He did not listened to you, did he?" Asked Oldrin to Ohgi.

"What do you think?"

Oldrin sighed and reached Giulio outside.

"So you are going?" She asked.

"Yes." He did not even looked at her, but kept the eyes on the fleet.

"It was a big thing to conquer Hokkaido, you know. Soon if we keep going this way we can reach Tokyo. And with Cornelia and Duke Louis Philippe going to England now, they should manage to beat Gottwald."

"If the King does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

"Don't try to quote Lelouch to justify your actions. Your are just being irrational."

"Isn't heroism irrational?"

"But here you put in risk the whole Empire!"

"Where is the Emperor, there is the Empire. I know I won't be in risk, because I know that the Empire will be with me."

"Oh fine then! Go there and kill everybody if it makes you feel happy!"

Oldrin turned her back at him and was about to leave when Giulio called her again.

"Before you go... I want you to take the lead of the San Marco, the Lagunari, the Infanterie de Marine and the Seebataillon, you will lead this."

He passed to her a small dossier.

"Operation Yamamoto... Invasion of Hawaii... Wait but this is... So you are not just planning a rescue operation."

Giulio shrugged his shoulders.

"As I like to say: Memento Audere Semper."

With these words, it was him to leave this time, without adding a single word.

* * *

 **27th of June, 2019**

 **Port of Sapporo, Japan**

The expedition that would have carried on the Plan Borghese was about to depart. It was a small expedition, with only seven submarines: the Enrico Dandolo, the Ragnar Lodbrok, the Scirè, the Felipe II, the Danzig, the Vladivostok and the D. Sebastiao. Moreover, the expedition consisted of 400 marines belonging to the 10th Flotilla MAS. The operation, commanded directly by the Emperor and by his friend, Admiral Scipione Valerio Borghese consisted in an incursion in the Bay of San Francisco, the taking over of Alcatraz, evacuation of the prisoners and then escape, while the Incursors would have placed bombs on the warships in the port. The whole operation was considered by the unanimity of the Council of War a suicide, yet the Emperor had opted to go for it anyway.

The departure from Japan took place before the sunrise.

"Giulio, be careful." Said Oldrin hugging him.

"Your Majesty, I wish you good luck." Said Ohgi.

"Thank you and don't worry. If something happens, I have left orders on how the succession should work. But I am confident that after this operation China will have back its Empress, Japan its President and I will have back both my sister and my fiancée."

With these words, Giulio entered the Submarine Enrico Dandolo, from where the operation would have been coordinated.

Borghese gave the order of departure. The moorings were released and the submarines started leaving. From the submarine's bridge, Giulio gave a last goodbye to Oldrin with a white handkerchief. She signaled back.

The submarines started left behind the Japanese coast. There was great excitement on board, the soldiers, for the operation all volunteers, were glad to do a heroic deed. They wanted to honour their motto: _Memento Audere Semper_ : remember to always dare.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it shorter than previous ones, while making a bit more straightforward. I wanted to detail the ceremony, since I always liked medieval ceremonies. Also I gave more attention to the dialogue between Kallen and Lucrezia because I thought it would be funny to have them meeting. After all they are very different figures that had a very different existence one from the other.

Also I think I need to explain an historical reference: the 10th Flotilla MAS is a unit that has actually existed, it was part of the Italian Navy during WWII and after 1943 it remained loyal to Mussolini, supporting the Italian Social Republic. Its motto was _Memento Audere Semper_ , created by the poet Gabriele d'Annunzio using the acronym MAS (Motoscafi Anti Sommergibili), from these units of the Regia Marina Militare. The commander of the _Decima_ , was Captain Prince Junio Valerio Scipione Marcantonio Ghezzo Maria Borghese dei Principi di Sulmona, interestingly his membership of the Fascist party made him gain the nickname of Black Prince.

Well, I think I have said enough about this. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter (and the historical note) and that you will keep following the next chapters.


	43. Sea Wolves

**27th of June, 2019**

 **Imperial Submarine Enrico Dandolo, Okhotsk Sea**

"I'm glad that you accepted my invitation to join." Said Giulio to Clara Lanfranc, entering the room in which she was being kept.

"You have an interesting manner to make invitations then." She replied, referring at the way she was treated.

"I just wanted to make sure you would come."

"May I at least ask you why? Of what use am I supposed to be in this your operation?"

"You are supposed to help us infiltrating the bay, bypass the Britannian security systems and carry on the operation."

"What if I don't? Will you kill me? Torture me? Did you forgot that I am indifferent to death and that I could still betray you?"

"I didn't, but you said yourself that you have no loyalty towards Britannia, so why you shouldn't cooperate with us?"

"Why should I? To spend the rest of my life in that prison in Sardinia?"

Giulio sat on a chair next to the bed where Clara was staying.

"Of course not, you help us here and you will be compensated. I was thinking of setting you free and perhaps put you in the conditions of helping me, but I still need some guarantee."

"Guarantee?"

"Yes, that you won't conspire against me."

Clara closed her eyes and nodded, showing some resignation.

"It's a legitimate fear. Although I have no intention to do so, I understand that you won't believe me. Well, in this case I would be happy with being free, even if there would be some surveillance, just don't keep me in jail."

"I would offer you the noble status, so that you would be entitled to certain privileges and be able to have a good life, although you will still be monitored."

Clara thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm it's fine, I accept." She answered.

"In this case, Lady Lanfranc, I welcome you on board." Said Giulio shaking her hand.

* * *

 **Press Updates**

From The Tokyo Herald, 30th of June, 2019

Rebel forces at the gates of Tokyo! After defeating our forces in Yokote and Fukushima, the Japanese Imperial Army, the Imperial Order of Saint Raphael Archangel and the Sovereign Military Order of Malta have managed to push southwards until the capital of the territory. The Imperial Commissioner, General Stephen Haig has called upon a resistance 'to the last man' in the streets of Tokyo.

From LVX

Victory in Nottingham! The Imperial Army, led by H.I.H. Princess Cornelia li Britannia and Count Gilbert P. Guilford defeated the advancing Britannian forces led by Field Marshal Jeremiah Gottwald in the Nottinghamshire.

From The Beijing Post, 2nd of July

China is independent again! After the successful Roman Liberation of Manchuria, the Eastern Asian Liberation Front has finally drove the Britannian Army from Northern China. Gathered in Beijing the commanders of the Liberation Front have proclaimed the restoration of the Empire. General Li Xingke will keep the regency until the liberation of our Empress.

From The Tokyo Herald, 3rd of July

Tokyo is liberated! The Japanese and Roman forces under the command of Prince Naruhiko, General Kaname Ohgi and Grand Masters Amedeo I of Parma (St. Raphael) and Pierre de la Vallette (Malta) have finally defeated the last Britannian troops in Tokyo. In the streets, the Japanese population greets the arrival of the liberators flying Japanese and Roman flags. As our troops keep advancing to the South, the Imperial Britannian Army begins the evacuation of our fatherland. Seven Lives for Our Country! Long Live His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor!

From The New York Times, 4th of July

"Freedom or Death!"  
With this motto, inspired by the Jacobite Rebels of the Britannian Civil War of 1861-65, seven Constituent Countries south of the Mason-Dixie Line have proclaimed today the Secession from the Holy Britannian Empire and elected the former Princess Carine ne Britannia as president of the Confederacy of Britannia. Our forces are already marching to the South.

* * *

 **5th of July**

 **Tokyo Vice Royal Villa, Tokyo, Empire of Japan**

The état-major of the Joint Japanese Liberation Forces (Orders of Saint Raphael, Malta, Japanese Imperial Army, remnants of the Black Knights assimilated in the latter) was gathered outside Tokyo, in the Vice Royal Villa, from where they were coordinating the last phases of the liberation of the island. It was a hot day of July and Prince Amedeo Farnese had summoned his Japanese counterparts in the Boardroom, to discuss the future of the country after the liberation.

"My plan and that of most of my supporters is that it should remain a democratic republic within the United Federation of Nations, with the name of United States of Japan." Said Ohgi, who spoke mostly for the Black Knights.

"This is unacceptable!" Exclaimed Prince Naruhiko. "A republic in Japan? It's a violation of all its traditions."

"Traditions sometimes need to be broken, Your Highness." Replied Ohgi.

"Sometimes, not in this case." Intervened Amedeo. "My Emperor was very clear on this matter: the United Federation of Nations will be dismantled and Japan is not going to be a republic."

"But Lord Farnese, the Imperial Family has been extinguished in 2010, after the invasion of the country and a European monarch would be unacceptable. Moreover the Imperial Treasure has disappeared."

"Well..." Amedeo was about to reply but he was interrupted by the Prince.

"The Imperial Treasure has not disappeared. We managed to hide it in the Mudanjiang Monastery, in Manchuria."

"Actually, it's not there anymore." Said Amedeo. "My cousin, the Roman Emperor has occupied the Monastery during the Euro-Chinese War and burnt it to the ground, after killing all the monks. He did that in response to their refusal to cooperate with the EU Army. Nonetheless, he took the Imperial Treasure for himself and now it is in his office, in Rome, exposed on a wall as a war trophy."

"That's outrageous!" Exclaimed the Prince infuriated. "Those are sacred objects, one cannot just keep them as souvenirs!"

"But that's how things are and this means that he can give the position of Emperor of Japan to whoever he wants." Said arrogantly the Duke of Parma, adding: "Last time I talked to him he was thinking about Anubis, the dog."

"That's unacceptable!" Yelled the Prince, now infuriated.

"Nonetheless, he tasked me to bring to you his proposals. Would you like to hear it?"

The enraged Prince did not responded, but Ohgi invited him to go on.

"Very well, so Japan will be restored as an independent country in the borders previous to the Britannian-Japanese War of 1941-45 and depending might receive the Hawaii Islands as a compensation from Britannia. Moreover, you will have the right to expell all the Britannian citizens and seize their property, upon indemnity of 30% of the original value of their assets. Needless to say that those having also a Roman citizenship are not to be included. Rome will return South Sakhalin and the Kurils to Japan. We will also enact a financial plan to rebuild the country and provide you political and military advisors for your institutions and Armed Forces."

"These are excellent offers." Said both. "But what do you ask?" Asked immediately Ohgi.

"That you don't establish a republic. That the new Emperor will be chosen by the Roman Emperor between the Princely Houses of Japan and that we will control the Sakuradite deposits, which will pay for our investment, to be entitled to seven military bases whose location will be of our choice and that your Armed Forces will remain under our supervision. We want you to be our allies and to be strong, within the _Pax Romana."_

"And if we refuse?" Asked the Prince.

"Roman occupation of Japan." Replied Amedeo going to take a glass of Scotch.

"Could me and the Prince talk for a moment?" Asked Ohgi to Amedeo.

"Sure, take your time." He said sitting down. "Just keep in mind that if you refuse, we won't wait for the war to be over."

Ohgi and the Prince remained outside for a few minutes, finally they returned inside, both looking worried and distressed.

"So, what do you say?" Asked Amedeo.

"We... we accept." Replied the Prince.

The Duke of Parma smiled.

"My cousin will be very pleased to learn these news and your country, one day will be grateful for both of you for your wise decision."

* * *

 **6th of July, 2019**

 **Midway Atoll, Roman-occupied Area**

The Midway Atoll was just conquered on the previous morning, by a joint effort of German and Japanese soldiers. Now the objective was to conquer the Hawaii Islands, operation from whose success could have depended that of the Battle Plan Borghese.

From Midway, Oldrin was nervously monitoring the operation that had just started.

'Christ, Giulio, you always put me in difficulty.' She thought.

Nonetheless, the operation had started well: the French troops had successfully landed and occupied the islands of Kauai and Niihau, where the Britannian garrison was quite reduced, now however, the worst was to come: the occupation of Hawaii, Oahu, Maui and Moloka'i, where most of the Britannian forces were stationed. There the Roman troops (mainly German and Italian Marines) and their Japanese allies were to have a hard time.

In that moment Giulio called her.

"Bonjour chérie! Comment ça va?" He asked.

"Good morning. I am managing."

"That's great. The reinforcements should come to your help between today and tomorrow."

"I hope so. Have you seen that Admiral Tegethoff has engaged the Brits in the South China Sea?" Asked Oldrin.

"I did. It's good that we cut their retreat from Asia and we prevent them from bringing their troops back home. Unfortunately for you, looks like our friend Lamperouge has mobilised the squadrons of the 7th Fleet stationed in California and Britannian Columbia, meaning that soon you will be in difficulty down there."

"The 7th Fleet? Can you send anyone here to help?" Asked Oldrin.

"Sorry, but you will have to handle this on your own. What I can do is to nuke part of their fleet, but I would need them to be grouped and not scattered. Unfortunately Lelouch is not dumb."

"Not even with the tactical missiles? Even if you just reduce their contingent of a little bit, that would help."

"I will see what I can do. I need to go now, good luck, Oldrin!"

"Good luck, Giulio!" She replied closing the call.

Going back to her mission, Oldrin looked at the maps on the sitrep, then after having checked the situation, she contacted Admiral Prince Pedro de Bragança, commander of the naval force assigned to the mission.

"Your Highness, I have been in touch with the Emperor and he said to get ready, looks like the 7th Fleet is coming after us."

"Very well." Answered the Prince. "Let the fun start."

* * *

 **7th of July**

 **Imperial Submarine Enrico Dandolo**

Everybody in the deck was silent, nervously looking at each other. Admiral Borghese was sitting, smoking his pipe. The squadron was anchored on the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, just at a few miles from the San Francisco Bay. Above them was passing a squadron of the Britannian Imperial Navy. Had they fired their missiles, they could have sunk all the ships at once, but also lost the surprise effect, very needed to successfully enter the Bay. Moreover, there were already three missile cruisers equipped with nuclear weapons heading to Hawaii, so there were no reasons to risk.

"If I may, Milord, how did it came to your mind to do something like this? To enter the San Francisco Bay is almost a suicide." Asked Clara to Giulio, still looking at the battle plans.

"Well, there was some people I really cared about and that I wanted to save." Replied the Emperor.

"I see... you must really care about them, may I ask who are they?"

"My sister, my girlfriend and many friends that are held as prisoners."

Clara sighed.

"I wish I had someone I could care so much about."

"Really? Sometimes I wish the opposite." Answered Giulio.

"You do? Really? Trust me, it's a privilege, not a burden. Loneliness instead is something unbearable. Imagine being in my situation: nobody truly caring about you, neither you care about the others. You are just an object, used by someone else."

"Then think of mine: everybody that is around you is either in danger or conspiring against you, to the point that you can barely sleep at night."

"And so you put yourself in danger... is it a way to relieve the burden of having everybody around you risking their lives for you?"

Giulio shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it is."

"The squadron is gone." Announced Borghese. "But I would suggest that we attack at night."

"But we need to enter the bay during the day. At night it is patrolled by the Britannian Navy and they activate their detection systems, making impossible both to enter and to leave." Observed Clara.

"This means that we are going now?" Asked Giulio.

"I would suggest so. If we keep the camouflage system activated, we can enter without problems, then we attack Alcatraz after 22:00h and at the moment of leaving we force their defences. These submarines should be sufficiently equipped to manage to do this."

"Excellent, let's then begin the incursion in one hour and a half. Captain Gradenigo, please set the beginning of the Operation Morris to 90 minutes from now."

"Aye aye, sir!" Replied the Venetian noble, executing the order.

* * *

As by plan, 90 minutes later, in the early afternoon, the operation that carried the name of the famous criminal that managed to escape from the prison in 1962, started with the submarines silently entering the bay.

It was a hot day of July in San Francisco. Many people was at the beach, despite the full mobilisation laws, which were forcing most of people not enlisted in the Armed Forces to take extra hours in jobs useful for the military effort. Just another measure adopted by the Britannian Government since the the war had started going badly. The city hosting the most important naval base of the whole West Coast, other than the H.M. Prison Alcatraz, was highly patrolled by the Army and the Military Police and was already preparing for the possibility of a Roman attack, should the Hawaii Islands fall.

The Roman submarines remained anchored on the bottom of the sea, inside the bay, until the sunset. As the night came, in the city the curfew was called. Lines for the food were dispersed, commercial activities closed and the population had to return to their houses, with the Military Police increasing the patrolling. At sea, the defences of the bay were activated, blocking the passage. The Britannian submarines began the patrolling of the sea outside the San Francisco Bay, luckily, they did not noticed the seven Roman submarines hiding in the bay.

"Around what time should we attack?" Asked Borghese.

"Hmm... midnight?" Suggested Giulio.

"If we do it at around 22:00 it should already be fine." Said Clara.

Giulio looked at his pocket watch.

"In this case, I think I will go for dinner. Borghese, Gradenigo, Clara, would you like to join?"

"I will eat something." Said Clara standing up, the other two instead, declined the invitation.

* * *

In the officers canteen, Giulio and Clara had remained seated after the dinner, talking to each other about themselves and their lives. From this topic, they ended up talking about their Geass.

"So your Geass came together with the sword?" She asked.

"Yes. It was very weird, I took Excalibur from the rock and the Geass came to me."

"Fascinating, at least for me. I got mine in the Cult, by V.V."

"Oh, that's also interesting. In my family we tried for generations to get it back."

"The descendants of Sir Galahad trying to get back the power of their ancestor, but always failing in doing so because they lack his same virtue."

"Yes, the old Medieval legend." Said Giulio.

"And you are the last male heir of the family."

"And the first to become an Emperor."

"It must be a great responsibility for you."

Giulio shrugged his shoulders. "I just take it. I wanted to get it and now I deal with the consequences."

In that moment, Scipione Borghese entered the room.

"Your Majesty, we plan to start in a half-an-our."

"Very well, time to go back to work. Let's go, Clara."

* * *

Back on the deck, the Emperor and his commanders started the coordination of the landing in the island where Alcatraz was located. Now they had to position themselves around the island, to allow the companies of divers to exit the submarines and reach the different point, from where they would have proceeded in eliminating the guards.

Before of that, however, the seven submarines had to station around the island, trying not to be detected by the defence system placed around it.

"Lanfranc, at what point are you?" Asked Borghese to Clara.

"I have managed to hack the computers of the prison, now I just have to sabotage the security system."

"You have five minutes."

"Five? But..."

"If you fail, we get caught."

"Oh... fine then." She said trying to speed up.

Giulio was silent, looking around and drinking a glass of Porto. He was extremely nervous and for this reason preferred to keep quiet and let Admiral Borghese and Captain Gradenigo do their job.

"We will be within the range of the Alcatraz security system in 60 seconds." Announced Gradenigo.

"I'm getting there." Answered Clara.

"30 seconds." Said again Gradenigo.

"Almost done." Echoed Clara.

"15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8..."

"Done!" Exclaimed Clara.

"Thank God!" Replied Giulio.

"Phase one concluded. Starting phase two." Announced Gradenigo.

* * *

Leaving the submarines, the divers first sabotaged the systems of detection, to prevent their re-activation, then moved on landing with two companies on the northern side of the island, where the rocks were harder to climb and therefore less surveiled. Another company reached the Western side, entering the Prisoners Garden. There were the first victims of the operation: two unlucky policemen that were patrolling the place and that were stabbed by the soldiers. A fourth company landed at the Agave trail and after killing the guards entered the prison through the Parading Ground.

The highest officer on the field, Major Pietro Tesei, a veteran from the EU Army, called Captain Gradenigo: "Alpha calls base, repeat, Alpha calls base. The wolves are on shore."

"Here base, you can proceed with phase 2." Answered Gradenigo.

The raiders entered silently the prison, killing the sentinels and trying to reach the centre of control.

"Should we land the fifth company?" Asked Giulio.

Borghese nodded.

"Fifth company, attack!" Ordered Gradenigo.

This company landed near the guardhouse, rushing immediately to eliminate its occupants and then securing the docks. The order for the operation was to kill all the guards in the prison. No prisoners were to be taken.

Another quarter was spent in silence, with no updates coming from the island. Finally, the voice of the Major was heard again.

"Alpha calls base. The centre of control is now in our hands."

"Amazing!" Replied Giulio. Now forward with phase three!"

The phase three, consisting in the evacuation of the prison, was the most dangerous part, since it demanded the submarines to emerge to allow the other soldiers to land and coordinate the evacuation, meaning that they would all have been more exposed.

First, the submarines emerged near the dockyards, from where it would have been easier and faster to move all the prisoners. After this was done, the other soldier of the _Decima_ reached the shore on the lifeboats, occupying the prison and beginning the liberation of the prisoners.

"I go on shore." Said Giulio while the soldiers were going.

"Your Majesty, it's not safe." Objected Gradenigo.

"To be honest, the risk of being attacked here or there is the same. If they blow up the submarines, chances of surviving would be near 0, on shore, well..." Replied Borghese.

"So I go." Concluded Giulio. "Clara, what do you want to do? Come with me or stay?"

"Hmm... I think I will go. After all the chances of survival there are greater than here." She said with a smile.

"I will be here monitoring the operation." Said Borghese.

"Perfect. Gentlemen, see you soon." Said Giulio, then doing the Roman salute: "Eja eja eja!"

"Alalà!" Replied the other officers.

* * *

 **San Francisco, Constituent Country of California**

Field Marshal Joseph T. Roosevelt, Commander-in-Chief for the Pacific War Theatre, was still working in his office in the Victorian mansion he had in Pacific Heights, when he received an unexpected phone call.

"Field Marshal Roosevelt here." He answered.

"Sorry for disturbing Sir, here is Lieutenant General McNamara." Announced the other voice.

"Ah Bill, what's happening? At this time you are never at work."

"I was called back because our intelligence has detected a Roman raid on Alcatraz. They have taken over the island and they are trying to evacuate the prisoners. They have seven submarines."

"Very bold from their part. Well, you know what to do."

"Sir, there's more."

"What?"

"Looks like the Roman Emperor is there."

"The what? Has he gone nuts? Let me just... I will be there in a moment. In the meantime you have my permission to sink the submarines... use the missiles. Let's trap all of them on the island. I want the Emperor alive."

"Yes sir."

Roosevelt put down the phone and rushing to his room turned on the light, took a uniform from the wardrobe and started getting dressed.

'If I capture the Roman Emperor, I will certainly be compensated. Perhaps I might even receive the Order of the Round. I cannot miss this opportunity.' He was very enthusiastic and was doing everything as fast as he could.

"What the Hell is going on?" Asked his wife, angered for having been woke up in that way.

"Go back to sleep dear! I've just got a great opportunity. Tomorrow I might become one of the most influent men of Britannia." Said the Field Marshal kissing her, turning off the light, closing the door and leaving with the tie still untied.

"Oh... why he never calms down?" Wondered his wife, returning to sleep.

* * *

 **H.M. Prison Alcatraz, 00:30**

When Giulio entered the prison, the prisoners now liberated acclaimed him as a hero.

"Giulio! I knew you would come!" Exclaimed Gino giving him his usual one-arm hug.

"Ah, Gino... Good to see you." Replied Giulio, as always irritated by the effusiveness of his friend.

"We were all counting on you here." Continued Gino.

"And as you can see, I keep my promises."

"Giulio-san!" Exclaimed Lucrezia rushing to give him a hug.

"Lucrezia!"

His sister hugged him, giving him several kisses.

"How have you been? How did they treated here?" Asked the Emperor to his sister.

"I've been well. And I had great company."

In that moment, they were reached by Kallen, who stopping in front of the Emperor, did the military salute.

"Your Majesty." She said.

"At ease, Lady Kozuki." He replied saluting her.

"She was in my same cell and gave me a lot of support." Said Lucrezia.

"Really? In this case you have all my gratitude."

"No, Sire, you have all my gratitude. You have put yourself in risk to save us and this is a gesture that I doubt anyone here will ever forget."

"She is right, none of us will ever forget this act of heroism." Said someone coming from behind Kallen.

"General Tohdoh!" Said Giulio recognising the experienced General. "What a pleasure."

There was an already large group who had gathered around the Roman Emperor, among those Lloyd Asplund, Rakshata Chawla, the Chinese Empress and even Schneizel.

Giulio was still talking to the group that had reached him, when the Tianzi yelled: "Please, open space, let them pass!"

As the people opened the passage, in front of Giulio appeared Anya, pushing Nunnally's wheelchair.

"Please, go greet him, from now I will manage it myself." Whispered Nunnally to Anya. Anya nodded and moved forward, stopping in front of Giulio.

"Hi..." She said, giving a shy smile.

"Hi." Replied Giulio, also smiling and taking her by her arms.

Seeing them in that position, Lucrezia could not resist putting some pressure: "Well..."

At this point Giulio and Anya kissed each other.

The scene was interrupted by the arrival of a soldier. The young man looked terrified, almost shocked.

"Let me pass! Please, let me pass!" He yelled while passing through all the people until reaching the Emperor.

"Your Majesty!" He started. "Sorry to interrupt but... the Brits, they have blown our submarines."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which inaugurates the Battle of Alcatraz. I don't have much to say about it, besides what is quite obvious: Giulio won't give up so easily, Lelouch won't miss the opportunity to capture his enemy and it will be a quite hard battle, since the Romans don't have any frames but just few infantry units. So please, keep following me for the development of this situation and feel free to send me your reviews!


	44. The 700 of Alcatraz

**28th of July, 2019**

 **H.M. Prison Alcatraz, Holy Britannian Empire, 01:15**

"You betrayed us!" Yelled Giulio at Clara pushing her against a cell. "You provided them our location! Confess!"

Clara was looking at him with her big and terrified eyes. "I didn't. I swear." She said in a very low voice, about to cry.

"You did! How else would they locate us?" Said Giulio punching and throwing her on the ground. Then, he took off his Luger and pointed at her chest.

She put her hands in front of her. "Please, don't. I did everything you ordered. I'm not a traitor. Please!"

"Weren't you the one who didn't minded dying? Well, I'm going to make you happy!"

"Please no! I'm not a traitor, I just wanted..."

"Say it! What do you want?" Said Giulio, now about to fire.

"Stop this madness, Giulio!" Intervened Nunnally reaching him. "Look at her. Can't you see that she is telling the truth?"

"Don't enter into this, Nunnally. Let me finish this and then..."

"No!" Exclaimed Nunnally putting her hand on Giulio's one holding the weapon. He looked at her surprised by her decisiveness. She also seemed surprised as clearly she did not expected to have such a reaction.

"Please, my friend. I can tell she is not guilty for this and I am sure you can as well." Said the Britannian princess, now more sweetly. "Put this gun down, spare her life and let's think about finding a way to get out of here. We are all on the same boat."

Giulio hesitated for a moment, then took a long breath and finally put his gun back.

"I'm sorry." He said then to Clara, helping her to stand up. "In these moments I just lose my mind."

"It's fine. You have your reasons to be suspicious. Let's now see what we can do to survive here."

Giulio headed to the docks, together with Gino, Tohdoh and Clara. The submarines by that point had already been devoured by the darkness, while few sailors had managed to escape from them and were now standing on the docks. Standing up, Giulio recognised immediately Borghese, whom despite being wet and having his uniform damaged, was still able to keep his aristocratic outlook.

"Borghese, thanks to the Gods you survived!" Exclaimed Giulio.

"Yeah, I was lucky. We didn't seen the missiles coming."

"Quite a mess. But let's now try to organise a defence. It's a desperate struggle, but we must hold on until the reinforcements will come."

Saying so, Giulio and the rest of the group returned to the control room of the prison, where the other leaders were waiting for him. For a moment, Giulio reflected on the fact that it was looking very much like a smaller version of the coalition that first faced Lelouch at the Mount Fuji, but he was immediately recalled back by his sister.

"Giulio, please, tell us what you command." She said.

The Emperor did not replied, but looked at the mapof the prison, without replying, just contemplating it.

"Your Majesty, I suggest that we concentrate our forces on the dockyards and on the Agave Trails, where it's easier to land. On the cliffs it should be enough to keep them at distance." Suggested General Tohdoh.

"I agree, how many effectives we can deploy, without counting the troops I brought?" Asked Giulio.

"We have 400 prisoners here and small arms for all of them, but no artillery, no anti-air and no frames, meaning that we are almost helpless." Answered Schneizel.

"But wait a moment, there are frames here. I remember having seen them, those of the Knightpolice." Intervened Kaguya, who had kept quiet up to that point.

"In this case, I will send someone to look for them. If there are any, it must not be so difficult to find where they are." Said Gino Weinberg, to whom the idea of piloting had left quite excited.

"Please, do it, they can make the difference." Said Giulio.

"And please, take Shinichiro with you, nobody can stand anymore that retarded complaining that he deserves a position of command." Said Anya.

"Hey! Be careful with who you insult, I was one of Lelouch's most trusted companions." Protested Shinichiro, who was standing near the door.

"Shinichiro please, she was just joking, we all recognise your efforts, this is why we would like you to do something very important: be our guard." Said Kallen, who had so far remained quiet, in an attempt to appease him.

"Your guard? Sure, it's a honour! What are the orders?" Asked Shinichiro.

"The orders are to stay outside and prevent anybody from entering until your next assignment."

"Consider it done! Nobody shall pass through these gates!" Replied Shinichiro heading outside.

"You have twice my gratitude, Kallen." Said Giulio.

* * *

After distributing weapons to the prisoners, they started setting the defences of the island, dividing the soldiers in small companies and placing them in strategic positions. In the meantime, Gino and Shinichiro had to go find the frames.

To do it was not an easy job for Gino, not so much because they were well hidden, but rather because he had to manage all the time the dangerous combination of stupidity and excessive self-confidence of Shinichiro, which made Gino, at some point, take in serious consideration the possibility of throwing his Japanese companion-in-arms from the cliff.

In the end, they managed to find the frames, but now again more problems emerged...

"What's now, Gino?" Asked Giulio at the phone. "Why you didn't threw that retarded from the cliff when you had the opportunity? And where are the frames?"

"I know, I know... I won't repeat this mistake. But here's the thing: we have found the frames, there are 40 of them and they are Glasgows of the Knightpolice. Problem is: he wants not only to pilot one of them, but also to be the head of the company."

"What? No, no and no!" Yelled Giulio. "Throw him from the cliff! We will have to face the whole Britannian Army and I won't give one of our few frames in the hands of someone that every time he is piloting one manages to destroy it in the first ten minutes of battle."

"But he is growing unbearable, plus, he has taken the keys and now is requesting that he has a frame."

"Oh... Just shot him. Shot him and throw him from the bloody cliff!"

"But Giulio isn't it..."

"Aaah fine then! Wait a moment."

Giulio was growing histerical, especially because on the radar he could see the Britannian army taking position on the continent and even on the Golden Gate, preparing to attack. Heput the call on hold and yelled: "Kallen!"

"Yes Giulio, I'm here." She said arriving immediately.

"Resolve this, before I kill that imbecile Tamaki" He ordered giving to her the phone.

She took the phone and went to talk with Shinichiro for a few minutes, then coming back, she returned the phone to Giulio and with a smile announced: "Problem solved."

"By Jove! Thank you so much! I should award you with the Legion d'Honneur only for resolving this. What did you told him?"

"Oh, it was very simple: I just told him that you had a higher position for him as your assistant here in the command room."

In one instant, Giulio's expression became far more serious and he started wondering who he should throw first from the cliff.

* * *

The Britannian forces were deployed on the Golden Gate Bridge, Angel Island, Treasure Island, North Beach and Russian Hill, all position from where they could easily targed the small Roman and rebel force on Alcatraz Island. The plan was simple: to destroy everything with the artillery and then to land with the frames to overcome the last resisting forces.

On the island, the resistance was prepared as best as they could, using the structure of the prison and the posts of the police as protections and preparing the frames for the battle. The frames, 40 in total, were divided in four platoons of ten frames each, commanded by Gino, Anya, Kallen and Kanon Maldini, a young officer that Giulio had never met before (or at least he could not recall) but that was being strongly by Schneizel (in the meantime, Giulio also used the Geass Canceler on him, to remove the effects of Lelouch's Geass). As for the defence of the island, it was split into two sectors: the Northern and the Southern. Harder to be defended, the Southern sector, which included the dockyard and the Agave Trail, was assigned to Admiral Borghese, the soldiers of the 10th Flotilla MAS and 100 former prisoners. The Northern Sector instead, defended by the liberated prisoners, was placed under the direct command of Schneizel el Britannia. Managing the whole operation, in the control room, were Giulio (with the unwished assistance of Shinichiro) and General Tohdoh. Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy were also in the control room, giving assistance. Clara Lanfranc and Lucrezia were instead working to establish contact with any allied force, while Kaguya, Nunnally and the Tianzi, although could not offer any help, were kept there for their own security.

The Britannians fired for the first time at around 01:40, inflicting some damages at the structure of the prison but without causing any victims.

"This was just a warning." Observed Tohdoh.

In that moment, flying on a helicopter around the prison, General Roosevelt sent his ultimatum.

"To all those inside Alcatraz, I am Field Marshal Joseph Roosevelt, Commander-in-Chief of the Britannian Army for the West Coast. You are surrounded and we can receive more reinforcements from land, which makes your fight hopeless. Surrender and hand us the usurper Galahad-Canossa and you will be spared and will benefit of the mercy of our Emperor Lelouch. Resist and you will face the consequences."

After giving the ultimatum, the helicopter left.

Giulio was sitting, looking at the screen. He turned back, looking at the others, everybody was silent, looking at him.

"It's my life for that of everybody else here." He said.

"You're insane!" Yelled his sister.

"We must resist." Said the Tianzi. "You came all the way from Japan to rescue us, you exposed yourself and your realm to a great danger, only a coward could agree with such a proposal."

"She's right." Added Kaguya. "Also, who would trust a promise made by a General of Lelouch?"

Giulio nodded.

"Alright then, let's fight."

Saying so, he took the microphone and spoke to all the soldiers.

"Warriors of the _Decima_ , Black Knights, Britannians,  
The enemy has just come to us with a very temptating proposal: my life for that of everybody else here. If the consensus is to accept it, then I will submit to your will. If any of you wishes to leave and individually attempt to surrender to the enemy, then I will let you go. Take a lifeboat and go. However, if you wish to stay and fight, I am here ready to lead you. In front of us are the forces that, in although in different forms, have tirelessly worked to bring down civilisation in every part of the world, since the infamous Revolution of France. Here on this island instead, are those who try to counter them: Black Knights, Romans and even those Britannians that wanted to bring back some sanity to their country. We are an army of free men, willingly standing against another of slaves, kept there by a Geass. Our will will overcome their fear and from many years from now people will celebrate the heroes of Alcatraz. For honour, for freedom and glory!"

Giulio closed the communication and turned to the others.

"Terrible speech, wasn't it?"

"I liked it." Said Cecile.

"Reminded me of my youth, to be honest." Said Tohdoh."

"You did well!" Added Lucrezia.

Moments later they started receiving audio messages with the reply.

"Borghese here, the _Decima MAS_ , will stand and fight. Our honour is called loyalty."

"Kallen Kozuki here. For freedom, for honour and for Japan, we win or die!"

"Schneizel here, there is no surrender before an usurper and his slaves, the Northern Sector is with you.

"Weinberg here, I'm with you as well, honour and loyalty!"

"Anya here, you know I will never abandon you. If our destiny is sealed, then let's face it together. We all stand with you."

With these words, finally the prisoners and the soldiers got ready for the fight.

* * *

 **Castel Sant'Angelo, Rome, HRE**

"In this moment, as we talk, our Emperor and few soldiers of the 10th MAS must be dying on an island in the bay of San Francisco, we as his personal guard cannot stay here and watch!" With these words, the Captain of the Imperial Roman Noble Guard, Prince Antonio Colonna, spoke to the other leaders of the Emperor's Personal Guard: the Captain of the Swiss Guard, Friedrich Hofer and the Captain of the Pretorian Guard, Pedro Garcia de Villareal.

"I agree with Prince Colonna." Said the Pretorian Commander. "We must intervene."

"I don't disagree from you." Said Hofer. "But we need to bring troops there and quickly, while our aircraft would take around 12 hours."

"What if we use the Apollo's Charriot? It worked well for the EU." Proposed Colonna.

"It will carry only very few troops, though." Observed de Villareal.

"Few men are better than none. We should contact Anna Clément and ask her to prepare one of those for us as soon as possible." Insisted again Colonna.

"It's a good idea, let's go for this." Concluded Hofer.

* * *

 **H.M. Prison Alcatraz, Holy Britannian Empire**

The battle started with the Britannian forces bombing the prison to the ground, firing with both artillery and airplanes and inflicting several casualties to Giulio's forces. After having successfully managed to destroy most of the buildings on the island, finally the Britannian forces landed with the Vincents, Gloucesters, Sutherlands and Liverpools.

The battle turned immediately extremely unfavourable for the defenders of the island, overrun by the superior weaponry of the enemy, that inflicted several casualties. Nonetheless, the resistance was still fierce, as neither the Romans, nor the Black Knights were on the mood of surrendering and were making the Britannians pay a very high price for the attack. The small force of frames, commanded by Kallen, Anya, Gino and Maldini, despite using the Glasgows with the equipment of the Knightpolice, were also doing an excellent job in standing their ground and minimise losses.

The fight continued for the whole night and the day without interruption. It was like a nightmare: for every Britannian soldier killed, there would be another coming to replace him, while on the side of the defenders, the only ones resting were the dead, that could not be disturbed in their eternal sleep.

As the prison was destroyed, Giulio and the others commanders were moved into an underground bunker, from where they could keep monitoring the situation.

"Are you sure you want more coffee? Didn't you had enough?" Asked Lucrezia to her brother, who was drinking coffee almost compulsively.

"Just give me the coffee, I can't calm down here. Clara, did you managed to contact anyone?"

"I'm trying, but it's hard to bypass Britannia's Great Firewall."

"Looks like we've got visitors." Announced Lloyd, looking at the radars.

"Damnation! They managed to get here." Said Giulio, checking the map.

"We are on our own." Said Tohdoh.

"Indeed, let's do that." Started Giulio. "Girls, go hide over there, it will take still some time for them to force the security gates. Lloyd, Tohdoh, Shinichiro, take those guns, you stay near the door, you turn that table down and use it as protection, Tohdoh, you stay here on the back."

"I can help, I know how to use a gun, after all I am an officer myself." Said Cécile.

"Then welcome on board, take this and go to that position, next to Shinichiro."

"I can also use a gun, plus I have a geass." Observed Clara.

"That you can only use after you learn the name of the target. Take a gun and stay there with the girls. You will protect them."

They heard the door being forced and then blown with a small quantity of explosive. After that, a group of ten Gurkas broke into the room, firing at their will.

They were however greeted by a quick response, especially thanks to Shinichiro and Cécile, who were closer to them and managed to take down four of them. Giulio managed to hit other two and Tohdoh another one. The remaining three fell back.

"Good job! Let's keep going!" Encouraged Giulio.

Using his Geass, he could read the mind of his enemies. He figured out that they should have been around 50 or 60, mostly commandos and Gurkas, as he expected and they were about to throw some grenades.

"Grenades!" Yelled Giulio instants before they would throw them. A serie of explosions devastaded the room, he could hear Shinichiro screaming of pain. He was wounded. Then more soldiers entered and they fought back. Once again the soldiers retreated.

Unexpectedly, Lucrezia rushed to the centre of the room and started taking the weapons left by the dead soldiers and throwing them at her friends.

"Lucrezia, get out!" Commanded Giulio, instants before a soldier would just put his gun inside and fire many time at the girl.

"NOOO!" Cried Giulio, rushing in her direction and firing at the enemy. Another one appeared and fired at him a couple times, thing that instead brought Clara to rush and place herself between the soldier and the Emperor, being hit many times. The others immediately fired back, while Lloyd managed to take the grenades from the dead soldiers and threw them in the corridor. Right after, Tohdoh and Cécile went to the corridor and killed the surviving soldiers.

Giulio was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling of the room.

"Giulio-san? Brother, are you alright?" Was asking his sister.

"I am fine, what about you?" He said taking her in his arms.

"I'm fine, but I have been wounded in my leg and my arm." She said showing to him where she was hit.

"We need a doctor, we must do something about it."

"No, no, she is in greater need." Answered Lucrezia pointing at Clara Lanfranc.

The girl was lying on her back, with her breathing growing more and more tired. Her body covered by blood.

"Clara, no!" Said Giulio going to her. Also Kaguya and the Tianzi went to help, together with Lucrezia who did what she could.

"I'm sorry... I won't be useful anymore." Said Clara.

"Don't say that, we will get you some medical assistance now." Replied Giulio, placing his jacket unde her head.

"Don't waste your time... I am going to the Great Darkness."

"We can help you. And we will." Insisted Kaguya.

She shook her head.

"I just wanted to have a family and not to be an object, once in my life, just that, but now..."

"I am sorry... for everything." Said Giulio. "I should..."

"No, I am sorry for everything I did to you. Please, forgive me. Adieu, my friends."

"May we see each other in the Elysium." Answered Giulio with a sigh. Clara died with her eyes opened, being them closed by Giulio, who also said a small prayer in Latin.

Right after that, a voice came from the radio.

"Prince Antonio Colonna here, anyone listening? Repeat, Antonio Colonna here, anyone listening?"

* * *

The situation was growing desperate, the allied troops were every time less and more encircled. Many of the frames were destroyed or had suffered serious damages.

"We won't hold for very long." Said Kallen.

"We have no choice." Answered Gino.

"I won't cede an inch of land, unless they kill me." Said Anya with decision.

"Wait a moment, they fired a missile." Informed Maldini.

"A missile? Weren't they already killing us in this way?" Wondered Schneizel talking at the radio.

"Gentlemen, this is not a missile." Informed Borghese, also at the radio. "These are our men! It's the Charriot of Apollo!" At this announcement, all the soldiers exulted.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Liberated Japan**

In the Bay of Yokohama, everything was set for the Operation Unthinkable: the invasion of the Holy Britannian Empire from the Pacific Ocean. Made possible by the conquest of the Hawaii Islands and the heroic victory of the fleet of Admiral Tegethoff in the South China Sea, which had a devastating effect on the 7th Fleet. They had no time, which meant that the invasion would have taken place by air, instead of by sea and they would have attacked directly on San Francisco, as the priority was to save the Emperor.

The invading force was a joint Roman-Japanese army, under the command of Generals Kaname Ohgi, Ayano Kosaka, Duke Francis VI of Modena and Friedrich Rommel, mastermind behind the Operation and arriving there after having destroyed the far stronger Britannian Armies in Africa. Despite their objections, Amedeo and La Vallette had to stay in Japan and finish defeating the last Britannian troops.

"Everything is ready, the plan promises well, let's enter this madness." Said Duke Francis optimistically.

"My granfather would say that no plan survives contact with the enemy, but let's go." Replied Rommel.

"My priority is to rescue the Emperor and the others, done with that, we can even fall back. After all, now that Japan is almost liberated, Britannia will be confined only to the American continent." Observed Ohgi.

Ayano shook her head. "I know Giulio well enough to say that if he went there, it was because he wanted us to follow him. He likes a quote of Lelouch about the king having to lead and he is applying it. We are going to Britannia to stay."

"The troops have all embarked." Informed a lower ranked officer.

"Ladies, gentlemen." Started Rommel. "Victory or death!"

"Victory or death!" Answered the others.

* * *

 **San Francisco, Holy Britannian Empire**

The Sun was already setting when Lelouch vi Britannia arrived in San Francisco. He was infuriated. The Field Marshal, thinking merely of his personal ambition had decided not to inform him that the enemy leader was there and to try to capture him by himself. Needless to say that after spending an entire day fighting, despite his superiority in numbers and weapons, Giulio was still there, in the middle of the Bay of San Francisco and now with reinforcements.

In the Limousin, heading to the centre of command to meet Field Marshal Roosevelt, he noticed that C.C. seemed to be in an even worst mood than him.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I just don't have a good feeling about this."

"This what?"

"This battle, I had a deam last night and... well I just feel this is going to be the last."

Lelouch shrugger his shoulders. "If my destiny has been sealed today, then what would be a better choice than go and face it? Would there be any point in escaping it?"

"You sound like Giulio. You have grown more similar to him."

"And I wonder if he hasn't become more similar to me as well." Replied Lelouch looking outside, at the gates of the headquarters of the Britannian Armed Forces.

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean, 14,000 miles from the Californian Coast**

It was not easy to find them, but when Anna Clément managed to do so, they did not hesitated to answer to the call to arms. It was the news of Giulio being in need of help in the heart of the Britannian Empire that had brought the former members of the W-0 and of the Asura Srike Force to take back their uniforms for one last time.

"It's been a while since the last time, I can't wait to see if I can still fight." Said Ashley, who could barely wait to be back in the battlefield.

"Let's just stick to the orders, without trying to do anything crazy, Ashley." Suggested Akito.

"You're talking to the wrong person, Akito."

Away from them, Leila and Ayano were talking between themselves.

"Some things are crazy: despite everything that happened, I am still willing to fight for that cousin of mine." Observed Leila.

"Well, maybe you still feel something for him." Suggested Ayano.

"You must be kidding."

"Anyway you shouldn't worry. As I told you, he is now with the former Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim, they are very happy together."

"I know and I am happy to hear it. I am also happy to see that you found your place in the middle of this... people. I would have never said that."

"Why?" Asked Ayano somehow surprised.

"Well, considering how I met you and where."

"What?" Asked Ayano offended. "I might have been unlucky but I have also received a certain education, before well, everything."

"I know, don't be offended. You know I would never do it, plus you know how much I care for this aristocracy."

Their conversation was interrupted by the metallic voice of the speaker.

"Attention please. We will be reaching the Californian Coast in 25 minutes. You are all requested to reach your positions and prepare for the landing."

Everybody entered in their positions. Akito, Leila, Ashley and their teams inside their frames, Ayano to her own, since she would be in the battlefield, together with General Rommel, Ohgi and the Duke of Modena instead, would stay in the control room, to lead the operation. It was night outside, but far away they could already see the Californian coast, with its light mixing with those of the Roman fighters engaging the Imperial Britannian Air Force. They would have touched shore at 23:15, meaning that very soon they would have been in that Hell. In the unbearable silence that precedes an epic action, General Rommel, with his characteristical Wurttemberger accent, spoke:

"Soldiers, colleagues, fear not, because after tonight, if we won't be feasting at the table of the victors, we will be feasting at one even more glorious: that of the Gods, in Valhalla!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

Sorry for the longer chapter, but here I had little choice left and (spoiler) we are heading towards the conclusion. I hope the chapter was fine, as it focused mainly on this final struggle that is happening. Giulio did what we can define as a military gamble, by doing that suicidal mission, yet it worked out and now he has obtained what he wanted: a direct confrontation with his nemesis, Lelouch.


	45. Britannia Delenda Est

**28th of July, 2019,**

 **San Francisco, Holy Britannian Empire, 23:15**

"Tenno Heika Banzai!"

"Gott mit Uns!"

"Roma Victrix!"

These were the battlecries that anticipated a quick landing in the Bay of San Francisco of tens of thousands of soldiers from both the Roman Empire and the Empire of Japan. Among those, also the special forces known as Iron Guard and Totenkopf Division.

They were arriving shortly after the Imperial Roman Air Force had destroyed the Golden Gate and had engaged its Britannian counterpart. Soon the Bay of San Francisco was lighted by the explosions caused by the battle that had started in a matter of minutes. In the meantime, more troops were on their way from Japan and the Russian Far East. It was a full-scale invasion of the Holy Britannian Empire.

Locked in the headquarters, Lelouch was following the situation, managing the battle as he always did. He was finding the enemy coalition very intriguing and challenging and for the time of the battle, he had stopped thinking about how his plan was close to fail. Instead, holding a black chesspiece of a King in his hands, he was managing the defence of San Francisco.

"Lelouch, are you sure you don't want me to go there and be on the field?" Asked C.C.

"You will stay here, at least for now."

* * *

After the arrival of the reinforcements, the Emperor, his personal guard and those who were fighting in Alcatraz were transferred to the Hindemburg, used by the allied force as centre of command and to other two Lafayette-class ( EU flying fortresses). Of those who fought in the prison, both soldiers and prisoners, in total were left now around 120 (from the initial 700), most of which injured in battle.

Once in the Hindenburg, the Emperor went immediately to the control room, where he, Tohdoh and Schneizel joined the Duke of Modena and Ohgi, in command of the operation.

"Your Majesty!" Saluted Ohgi. "Prince Schneizel. I am glad you both came on board, Lelouch is a formidable General."

"Yet you did a good job, so far." Observed Schneizel studying the battlefield.

"Mostly merit of General Rommel, he is the real genius." Replied Ohgi.

"We entered a nice mess." Observed Giulio, who had clearly stopped paying attention to their conversation. "Look here: Lelouch is scattering his forces throughout all the bay and forcing us to a large-scale urban warfare, throughout each of the nearby cities. A good tactic, since for him is way easier to replace losses than for us, meaning that we will be stuck here for a while, until we will have suffered too many casualties and fall back."

"What if we limit ourselves to hold the entrance of the bay?" Proposed Ohgi.

"Then we will become an easier target. We need to be faster than my brother and control all the coast around the bay." Replied Schneizel.

"And we must do it without the navy." Added the Duke of Modena.

* * *

 **29th of July, 2019**

 **Santa Cruz, California, 02:10**

"Rommel, I need you here, we will never manage to pass through San Mateo." Called Ayano on the radio.

"Sorry Lady Kosaka, but you will have to handle it yourself." Replied Rommel.

He had indeed another tactic, agreed with Giulio: they would have left Ayano catching the attention of the Britannians in San Mateo, South of San Francisco, while another force, would have crossed the Lexington Hills, trying to reach San José. This would have brought the Britannians to concentrate their forces against Ayano, while Rommel and a smaller part of their forces would have taken a longer path and reached a far less protected San José. Yet they needed to be quick, since soon the reinforcements from the Britannian Army and the Californian Defence Force would have arrived.

"Are you ready, Rommel?" Asked Giulio on the radio.

"Ready, Your Majesty."

"Good luck then."

"Thanks, Your Majesty."

Rommel closed the call, held in his hand the Mjolnir he had at his neck. "Thor God of Battle, Freya Goddes of War, guide me and my soldiers in this battle. Let this battle be for us just a small preparation for the Gotterdammerung. Heil!"

Said his prayers, he ordered his troops to prepare and then the order to attack: "Vorwarts!"

* * *

 **San Francisco Bay, 10:00 a.m.**

The Sun was already high over the bay of San Francisco, revealing an almost apocalyptic scenario. There was not a single city in the whole bay that was spared from the fight and was not completely burnt to the ground. During the night, after a first moment of disorientation, the Britannians were able to organise a solid defence, receiving also reinforcements from the Army and the Californian National Guard, which turned the situation decisively in their favour. Moreover, as the Imperial Navy now moved closer to its ports, it was becoming increasingly harder to supply the invading troops. On the allied side instead, the situation seemed to escape from control: the troops were scattered and everywhere under attack by the Britannians, who had superiority on land, air and sea and the plan for a quick conquest of the bay seemed to have failed.

* * *

 **Britannian Headquarters**

"And so Giulio has managed to trap himself in a battle that he cannot win... Why?" Wondered Lelouch, studying the battlefield. "C.C., do you have an answer to this question."

"I don't, Lelouch. Sometimes he is just like that, exposing himself in ways that turn against his plans. This is not the first time it happens."

"You're right but it makes no sense: he could have just destroyed our infrastructure and left while we were still in disadvantage. I was expecting him to do it but this is insanity. Britannia is a natural fortress, you can't just invade in from a single port and hope to win."

"I think he hoped to have a final battle against you." Guessed C.C.

"In this case, he is having it."

* * *

 **Tokyo Viceroyal Villa, Empire of Japan**

Alarmed by the evolution of the battle in San Francisco and wishing for more action than the hunting of the last Britannian troops in Southern Japan, Amedeo had called for a Council of War, involving Prince Naruhiko, Li Xingke, Grand Duke Mikhail of Muscovy and Grand Master La Vallette. During this meeting, he started pushing for the plan he had quickly drawn: a large-scale invasion of Britannia to be carried on by Rome, Japan and China, attacking from Alaska, Britannian Columbia, Oregon and California.

"A similar operation would require days to be ready." Protested the Russian Grand Duke. "Plus I would need to move troops to the Far East."

"You can take troops from Central Asia and even the Mongolian border. Right now nobody will attack us from there." Answered Amedeo.

"For us it is crucial to rescue our Empress." Said Li Xingke. "But still, we cannot organise a similar operation in two days."

"General Xingke is right, Your Highness." Added La Vallette. "We need a few days to be ready for such an operation."

"But in a few days San Francisco might be lost!" Exclaimed Amedeo.

"Why don't we send another expedition to reinforce? This might be led by Lady Zevon, who is now in Honolulu and we might send the Blue Division to help. In the meantime we prepare the invasion." Suggested Mikhail.

"The Empire of Japan will attach the Teishin Shudan to the expedition. Also, from this moment onwards, if Grand Master Amedeo will have to use his troops in the operation, we will have no objection in having them withdrawn from Japan, once that now there are very few cities left to Britannia." Informed Prince Naruhiko.

"And the Chinese Federation will deploy the Beiyang Fleet." Announced Li Xingke.

Amedeo nodded. "It's a good compromise, I will inform today Lady Zevon of her new mission, while here we will start working today, I do not intend to lose a single day."

* * *

While in Japan some of the leading figures of the Eurasian Axis, how the alliance between Rome, Japan and China had started to be called, were deliberating about sending reinforcements to Emperor Julius in America, in San Francisco the situation was growing desperate. Encircled, outmanned, and in large disadvantage, the allied troops were suffering heavy casualties and the soldiers were growing tired and demoralised, as the battle was turning on Britannia's decisive advantage.

* * *

 **30th of July, 2019**

 **Hindemburg, around 03:00**

Giulio could not sleep thad night. He tried to, but everything that would appear in his dreams would be images of blood and death, curses and threats and soon he ended up waking up. At his side, Anya was instead sleeping peacefully. Looking at her, he thought for a moment that she resembled an angel, gave her a kiss and then left, going to the upper floor of the Hindemburg. There, by his surprise, he found the Tianzi sitting in front of the big window, looking at the landscape of the Bay of San Francisco.

"Hi... Lihua." Said Giulio calling her by her name, without hiding his surprise.

"Hi Giulio." She said turning at him. "Would you like to keep me company?"

"Yes, sure." He replied sitting on the sofa next to her.

"You came here to look at the stars? You know, I like it. Also I know that the astrology allows you to predict things about people and even nations."

"I know, I know." Said Giulio looking at the sky.

"Do you know about it?" Asked the Tianzi.

"I know some bases of it, but it's very complicated to read the signs on the sky."

"Yes, that's what I was told. Do you think that our ancestors might be looking at us, somewhere over there?"

"Hmm perhaps, do you think so?"

"I'd like to think so, that there is something like the Elysium or the Christian Paradise, who knows. I was told by Kaguya that you are like me: I mean, you grew up without your parents."

"Without my father, yes." Answered Giulio, starting to grow uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to make you uncomfortable. It's just that... I don't know, I grew up in the hands of those Eunuchs, who had murdered my family and wanted me to be a puppet."

"I remember that, after the 2014 war? I fought in Manchuria at that time."

"Really? So you spent most of your life in arms?"

"Kind of, I went to the Military School when I was 13."

"Anya has a similar story, of being in the Army." Observed the Tianzi. "I was thinking that since we have similar stories, we could understand each other better and for this reason, I was wondering if you could be my mentor?"

"Your mentor? But Lihua, I am an Emperor, equal to you."

"I know, but that's why: you came from a difficult situation and you opened your way until there, while I was raised in the Royalty and I am now struggling to find my way. Would you help me?"

Giulio thought for a moment. "Well... Okay, fine. I will help you as much as I can."

"Thank you so much!" She said giving him a kiss.

In that moment an officer reached them upstairs.

"Your Majesty, we would like you to come to the control room as soon as you can, there is something... unexpected."

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean, 03:00**

Oldrin was sitting in the control room of the Grandberry, the Caerleon-Class aircraft that first belonged to the Glinda Knights and since their suppression, following their annihilation at the Mount Fuji, was transferred to the Roman Army. She was drinking a coffee, while preparing for her arrival on the battlefield.

"If I may, Lady Zevon" asked her aide-de-camp, Toto Thompson, who was also her maid: "Don't you think we will be exposing ourselves a bit too much, by doing what you intend to do? I mean, it's a battle, not a show."

"Not at all." Replied Oldrin. "If you remove aesthetics from war, then what would be left?"

""Sounds like something Giulio would say."

"I know, I know."

Two hours later, they were finally approaching the Californian Coast.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we go surf!" Announced Oldrin in the radio.

After giving this bold announcement to the soldiers, she sent a simple and direct message to the Hindenburg: 'The Valkyries are coming!"

The formation was set: on the frontline there were the assault aircrafts, after them, there would be coming the transport units, bringing fresh soldiers to the battlefield, finally, the fighters would have ensured air superiority.

When they were just at a few minutes from the coast, she ordered to Toto: "Music up, Maestro!"

Without further questioning, Toto put Wagner's _Ride of the Valkyries_ on the speakers, so that it could be heard outside.

* * *

 **San Francisco, Britannian Headquarters, 03:00**

Lelouch was contemplating the landscape around him, from the upper terrace of the headquarters, still holding the black king. San Francisco, just like Oakland, San José and the other cities in the bay was lying completely destroyed. A large share of the population, who could not be evacuated, had also died in battle and their bodies were mixing in the streets with those of the soldiers and with the vehicles destroyed. The headquarters were still under siege, but they could hold well, especially now that the situation had turned to Britannia's favour.

"It all this worth?" Wondered C.C. looking at so much destruction. "I have never seen a war as bloody as this one, in all my life."

"At this point I have no choice. I must fight, win and find a way to carry on the Zero Requiem anyway, no matter how long it will take."

"You think it's still worth? Look around you, Lelouch, Britannia is falling apart, we are losing even by the Southern Rebels led by Carine ne Britannia."

"Carine needs to be eliminated, she belongs to those members of my family that are a danger for everyone. The others in the end will all end up gaining something. I must keep going, I cannot surrender."

There was a desperate determination in Lelouch's words. C.C. remained in silence for a few moments, time enough to allow her, in the unusual silence of the night, to hear a distant melody with a martial tone, she found the melody familiar.

Also Lelouch found it familiar and observed it: "Isn't this..."

"The Ride of The Valkyries... Stay down!" Yelled C.C., throwing herself on Lelouch right before a missile would hit the building, not far from them. Immediately they realised what was that: the arrival of the Roman reinforcements, accompanied by Wagner's music, to reverse the destiny of the battle.

* * *

The arrival of the reinforcements, while obviosly not enough to completely reverse the situation, was sufficient to allow the Romans to drive the Britannians from the area that went from San Francisco to Palo Alto and on the other side of the bay, from the region between Sausalito and San Rafael, allowing the Romans to control the entrance to the bay. In the meantime, Lelouch was forced to move to his headquarters to a bunker, in the outskirts of Oakland, as the Romans had managed to storm his base in San Francisco.

* * *

 **1st of August, 2019**

 **Presidio of San Francisco**

"Happy birthday, Giulio!" Said Ayano as soon as Giulio arrived at the Presidio.

It was the first time in several days that he could enjoy some open air and this made him very happy.

"Happy birthday! We thought it could be nice to join." Said Leila arriving with her group, including Akito, Yukiya, Ryo, Ashley and the other pilots who had now joined the Roman Army for the operation.

"Leila... Akito, Ashley? You all came here?" Asked Giulio surprised.

"We heard that our Emperor was in need and that there were chances of having fun so we decided to join. Happy birthday, by the way." Said Ashley.

"Well, I really appreciate that, thank you."

"Your Majesty." Said General Rommel saluting the Emperor. "To begin with, happy birthday. In second place, I have news from your cousin, Prince Amedeo."

"News? What news?" Asked Giulio curious.

"They should reach us tomorrow afternoon, while the Russians have already crossed the Bering Strait, entering in Alaska, also the Chinese and the Japanese are joining and they will be landing in Oregon and Britannian Columbia. It's a full-scale invasion."

"Finally a full scale invasion? That's amazing!"

Other two aircrafts reached the ground, one coming from the Grandberry and carrying Oldrin, the other coming from the Hindenburg and carrying Kallen, Tohdoh, Anya and Schneizel.

"I hope you enjoyed my arrival on the notes of Richard Wagner." Said Oldrin joining the group.

"Well, finally you learned how to do wars." Joked Giulio.

"As soon as the allies arrive, we should carry on the last decisive strike on Oakland." Observed Tohdoh.

"More exactly, we should already instruct Prince Amedeo to encircle the city and make sure that Lelouch has no chances of escaping." Corrected Schneizel, adding: "You shouldn't forget that my brother is a masterful general and the only way that we have to win this war is to capture him."

"Prince Schneizel is right. Once Lelouch falls, Britannia will follow." Agreed Anya. "But if he manages to escape and forces us to advance through the Rocky Mountains, the American Desert and cross the Mississippi, well, then even with all the reinforcements that we might get we will be in troubles."

"So I have no more doubts, a contingent must land in Lafayette and Walnut Creek, while I will take the lead of the Blue Division and the Iron Guard to strike at Lelouch bunker." Said Giulio looking at a map.

In that moment, another aircraft landed. This time, from it came out Lucrezia, helped by the Tianzi and Nunnally, with Kaguya.

"You here?" Asked Giulio. "Didn't I told you to stay in the Hindenburg? It's dangerous here."

"It was my idea." Said immediately Lucrezia.

"It seemed safe to us, from what we could see on the radar." Said Kaguya.

"And I thought that you might need help. Also, as claimant to the Britannian Throne, I think I should know what's going on."

Giulio took a long breath. "Alright, fine, stay. But if there are any troubles, I will send you back to the Hindemburg immediately."

"Thank you, dear brother." Said Lucrezia smiling.

There was still time before the arrival of Prince Amedeo's army and Giulio used this time to notify him about the plan to encircle Lelouch's bunker. For the rest of the day, the group remained in the Presidio, that was now turned into the new headquarter of the Eurasian Axis.

Amedeo arrived on the 2nd of August, around noon with all the reinforcements needed to reverse the situation in favour of the Eurasians. While the troops engaged the enemies, he went to the Presidio, to be received by Giulio, Schneizel, Anyano and all the others.

"And here is a gift from me and our dear Anna Clément." He announced while talking to Giulio in the gardens. "The Augustus Divus. She modified your frame a bit."

"Modified in which way?" Asked Giulio.

"Its weapons have been made slightly more powerful and destructive and also she has made it faster and managed to added a laser weapon similar to the Hadron Cannon, that she called Crucea Mors."

"Amazing, let's check it out." Answered the Roman Emperor entering it, he was now in a great mood.

"Please Giulio, be careful." Said Lucrezia, worried to see her brother again in battle.

"Anya, please, come here." Said Amedeo. "There's something to you as well. Take it as our gift for your engagement." Saying so, Amedeo called with a remote control another frame.

"The Mordred Cambriae, so that our dear Giulio won't be alone in the battlefield."

"Oh... looks amazing." Said Anya surprised.

"Again, another artwork of our engineer-in-chief Anna." Joked Amedeo.

"Very well, now that the team is complete can we go? Let's not give any chance to Lelouch." Said Giulio, who was now wishing to put an end soon to the battle and the war with it.

* * *

The Iron Guard and the Blue Division, under the command of Giulio, Anya, Ayano and Antonio Primo de Rivera reached quickly the fortified hills where Lelouch's bunker was located. As most of the Britannian forces in San Francisco were now in disarray, only the bravest, most experienced elite forces were left around the bunker. These were the remnants of the Gordon Highlanders, the Black Watch, the Coldstream Guards and the Imperial Gurkha Rifles. Such units, despite having already suffered heavy casualties, were determined to honour their traditions and fight to the last man to defend their Emperor and Homeland, under the command of C.C..

"Troops, for crown and country!" Shouted C.C. from the top of the hill, attacking the Romans.

"Wait, but isn't C.C. your slave?" Asked Anya to Giulio. "Can't you just order her to surrender."

"Negative, Anya. I ordered her to support Lelouch until I would defeat him."

"But why?"

"To get information about Britannia, for a matter of honour and also so that in case of me being defeated she would have the opportunity to be free."

"Doesn't make much sense to me: how can you want to be honourable with someone that doesn't know anything about it."

In that moment, they came under fire by the 2nd Emperor Edward VII's Own Gurkha Rifles.

"Better if you stay quiet and fight. These are Gurkhas." Replied Giulio.

Without a single word, Anya fired with the Hadron Cannons, liquidating the enemy regiment in a matter of minutes.

"The bravest of the breave could never stand the Hadron Cannons." She said with her usual coldness.

Despite this encouraging start, it took still two hours and hundreds of casualties for the Iron Guard and the Blue Division, with a subsequent reinforcement by the Emperor's Personal Guard, to overcome the Britannian Units and their leader, C.C..

As for the latter, she was challenged directly by Giulio, who attacked her as if he would have done with any other enemies. She resisted as best as she could, but her frame was under every aspect inferior to that of her master, who soon managed to destroy it.

"That's enough, C.C., get out now." Ordered Giulio after defeating her in duel. She obeyed and exited her frame, standing in front of Giulio. He did the same, also exiting his frame. While this was happening, the few remaining Britannian frames, a couple of Highlanders and Gurkhas, were being eliminated by the Romans.

"Well, congratulations, it's over." Said C.C. with her usual coldness.

"Is it?" Asked Giulio somehow surprised.

"Yes, beyond this door is the bunker where Lelouch is. No one besides him is left inside and he has no intention to resist any further." Explained C.C..

"I will gather the Personal Guard, so that we can enter there." Said Anya, who in the meantime had reached them.

"And please, inform Nunnally that we are soon meeting with her brother, she might want to join. Now, C.C., please, lead the way and open the door."

C.C. obeyed, opening the bunker's gates, leading the way to Giulio, Anya and the Personal Guard, towards the last step of a conflict that was destined to drastically change the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter dedicated to the final battle between Giulio and Lelouch. Sorry if it took me some time to write it but I have been going back and forth trying to find the best way to write it, so I hope that the way I wrote it is a good one. We are finally coming to the conclusion of this (long) fanfiction and I hope it was overall interesting. The next chapter will be the conclusive one, where there will be the meeting between Giulio and Lelouch and its aftermath.

Please, feel free to send me reviews, opinions, questions etc.


	46. Epilogue: Roma Caput Mundi

**2nd of August, 2019**

 **Oakland Bunker**

Giulio and Anya, with the guards, entered the bunker, following C.C.. As she said, the bunker was completely empty: no soldiers, operators or any other personnel was there, as they had all been evacuated. They followed through the long corridors of the bunker, until reaching the war room. There, sitting in the middle of computers, maps and other devices was Lelouch vi Britannia, giving his back to them. As he heard them entering however, he turned at them. He was serious, but did not expressed neither sorrow nor anger, just solemnity and in his hand he was holding the black king.

"Divus Julius, Imperator et Rex Romanorum." He started at the view of his enemy. "Looks like you won the game. Congratulations, it was a good one."

"Emperor Lelouch I vi Britannia." Answered Giulio with the same solemnity. "Honoured to meet you again. So you recognise your defeat?"

Lelouch nodded. "There's nothing else I can do. With Britannia under invasion, even if I were to fall back and resist, I would never obtain a total victory on Rome, China and Japan and the rebels together."

"If you manage to drive us from America, you can still rule over Britannia."

Lelouch shook his head. "For my plan to work, I must rule the whole world. I wanted to make myself the object of all the hatred of this world, by becoming an oppressive tyrant. After that, I would have been killed by someone dressed like Zero, which would have brought Nunnally to become Empress and rule over the whole world. My sister, like my half-sister Euphemia, that you knew well, wants to establish a world based on justice and kindness and my intention was to give her the tools to reach it."

"Wait, you wanted all of this to kill yourself and let someone else take over your Empire?" Asked Giulio surprised.

"That's a stupid plan." Stated peremptorily Anya.

"I know, maybe for you, but not for me. We value different things, after all."

"Indeed." Replied Giulio, then turning at his fiancée. "Anya, please, do you mind sending an official communicate, saying that Lelouch has been captured?"

"Sure, I will." She replied.

"Well" Said Lelouch with some indifference. "Time to end this game." Concluded offering the black king to Giulio.

"What do you mean?" Asked the Roman Emperor, taking the chess piece.

"That for you to create a new world order, you must eliminate the object of all the hatred of the world, as it was in my plan."

"You are insane." Replied Julius. "I am not going to kill you."

"You have no choice." Replied Lelouch.

"I will depose you, have Nunnally becoming Empress and send you into exile and that will do."

Lelouch shook his head. "Not eough. All the hatred of mankind is concentrated on me, while you have become the saviour of the world, you must take the last step for your ascension."

"The war is over, we are not fighting, I am not going to kill you, if nothing for the sake of Nunnally, who doesn't deserve this."

"Hey! What's happening over there?" Asked a voice that everybody recognised as belonging to Nunnally, who was arriving together with Kaguya.

"Oh no..." Said Giulio, already seeing what was going to happen.

His fear was to be proven right: as Nunnally arrived, Lelouch explained to her what was supposed to happen, causing her despair.

"This cannot happen, Lelouch! I will be left alone here... what will I do without you?"

"You will rule over Britannia and together with Giulio work to establish a new world." Even in front of his sister in tears, Lelouch was not showing any emotion.

"But Lelouch... I didn't wished anything of this. I would have been happy being with you and our friends, why this?"

"I am sorry, Nunnally, it was for a greater good."

Nunnally turned then at the Roman Emperor: "Giulio, at least you! Please, do something! Say something! I beg you."

"I tried already, my dear and I am determined not to become an executioner."

Nunnally was about to thank him, when C.C. intervened: "You have no choice, My Master. As was my mission, I brought you to a situation of total victory, which requires just a small, not so honourable sacrifice."

"So it was as I suspected, C.C.?" Asked Lelouch. "You were a traitor."

"I am a slave, and as such I obey orders." Replied the witch. "I provided information about the internal state of things and the military situation to the Romans, first, then I convinced Suzaku to go fight in Europe, knowing that he would have lost his life, also, I convinced Gottwald to go to Britain, so to have him away when the Romans would have landed in Britannia. Finally, I encouraged you, Lelouch, to come here, while my hesitation was just to hide my real intentions."

Lelouch nodded. This time he seemed truly proved by what he had heard. "I don't blame you for doing your duty, C.C., but Giulio, this exempts you from all your excuses based on honour and Medieval principles. You went that far to become the Emperor of the World, now finish your job: build your Empire on my blood."

Nunnally looked at Giulio once again, begging to have her brother spared. Anya sat, covering her face with her hands.

"You have no choice." Said again C.C.

"I don't." Concluded Giulio. "And this act of cowardy will be forever a stain on my name, even if the whole world will look at me like a hero."

Nunnally started crying. Everybody was now looking at the Roman Emperor.

"Tell me when you are ready." Said Giulio walking towards the exit of the bunker.

* * *

The execution of Lelouch lasted a few minutes in total, yet these were to be remain in history for centuries to come.

Around the bunker several soldiers and civilians were gathered, including journalists, waiting for someone from inside. The first to come out was the Emperor, with four officers of the Noble Guard. He stood outside, looking at the soldiers and civilians gathered around his position and lighted a cigar. He contemplated for a moment the faces of the soldiers, tired but loyal and those of the civilians, looking at him with hope.

Shortly afterwards other guards arrived, escorting Lelouch in chains. Following them were C.C., Anya and Nunnally. Lelouch's expression was of disdain and superiority and seemed to be indifferent to his fate.

In tears, Nunnally made a last attempt:"Lelouch please, for the last time..."

"Shut up. I don't need to hear a traitor like you." He replied.

He was brought near Giulio. The people gathered around them started shouting insults against the Britannian leader. Giulio was clearly uncomfortable and even angered by the whole situation.

'I have no choice, I must go on.' He thought. The cameras were filming this scene, being broadcasted on a world scale.

"Peoples of the World" Started Giulio. "In front of you, We are bringing the man who usurped the Holy Britannian Empire, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. This man committed parricide and regicide, by killing Emperor Charles zi Britannia and after usurping his throne, he transformed the Empire into a dictatorship. Not satisfied with it, he has attempted to impose his tyranny upon the entire world, leading us to a bloody war that costed million of lives to all the nations of this planet. We therefore acknowledge him as enemy of mankind and establish that he must pay for his crimes. Prince Lelouch, do you have anything to say in your defence?"

'Fantastic, I have been reduced to a world executioner and clown' Thought Giulio with bitterness.

"I don't need to justify my actions before a bunch of rebels and their rats." Replied Lelouch with disdain. He would play his part until the end. No sympathy was to be left for him.

"Kill the bastard!"

"Death to the usurper!"

"Cut his head!"

These and other similar cries were now being shouted by the people infuriated.

"Vox Populi Vox Dei." Concluded Giulio, whose tone now betrayed his real mood.

He then had Lelouch turned to the left, as he turned to the right, facing his enemy. Then, he took off Excalibur.

'Excalibur, may you forgive me for using you for such a dishonourable task.' He thought.

Lelouch gave a half smile and nodded. "Go on, but remember, the Crown of the World is a crown of thorns." He said in a low voice, so that only Giulio could hear.

Looking at the tragedy, was Nunnally, now crying without control.

Giulio closed his eyes for a moment and thought about all the way he made up to that point. His childhood in Vermont, his life in Italy, his military career, the return to Britannia, his gradual ascension, his rebellion, his coronation and finally, his triumph.

Also Lelouch thought about his own life. First the court, then his mother's murder and exile in Japan, then his life at the Ashford, his joining of the Japanese Resistance first and the subsequent foundation of the Black Knights, the UFN, the Ragnarok, the usurpation of Britannia, everything leading to this moment. So much effort to end in this way!

This short but endless moment ended when the blade of Excalibur was stuck into Lelouch's chest, at the height of the heart. Lelouch had a gasp, then blood came out of his chest and his mouth. He placed his hand on the sword and fell on his kneels. Giulio retreated Excalibur and Lelouch covered the wound with his hand.

"Take care of Nunnally, please." He said with his last forces, as he fell on the ground, with his face hitting the land behind them, while a pool of blood was formed around his corpse.

"Lelouch, no!" Exclaimed Nunnally in tears, throwing herself on his body, while the people around them, as well as in the entire world, was now celebrating the death of the Britannian Emperor and acclaiming Giulio as the saviour.

"Forgive me, Nunnally." He said to Lelouch's sister, taking his hand. Then, in silence, he headed back to the bunker.

* * *

 **3rd of August, 2019**

 **Dublin Castle, Dublin, Ireland, Military Administration of Ireland**

It was a rainy night in Dublin, Ireland. The Emerald Isle was the last piece of European land still under Britannian control, after Princess Cornelia li Britannia had managed to liberate Great Britain and Lord Guilford had freed Iceland. That night, Jeremiah Gottwald was waken up early on that morning and with great urgency, by a Lieutenant of the Army, who seemed very agitated and insisted that he had to see him with great urgency. Despite the time (around 03:00 in the morning), he accepted to see him in his office.

"So, Lieutenant Adams, would you mind telling me what is so urgent to come disturb me at this time? The Romans have landed in Ireland, for instance?"

"No sir, it's even worse: they have won the Battle of San Francisco and the whole West Coast is under invasion. Moreover our Emperor Lelouch has been killed through public execution and as disposed by His Majesty before his death, you are now supposed to become the Regent of the Holy Britannian Empire."

* * *

 **Press Updates**

From BBC News, 3rd of August, 2019

The tyranny is over! Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia has been executed outside his bunker in Oakland. Field Marshal Jeremiah Gottwald has taken over the Regency, promising peace and democratic reforms.

From LVX

The Britannian Forces in the West Coast collapse after the execution of the usurper Lelouch vi Britannia and our troops and allies advance Eastwards. In the Southern Front, the troops of Princess Carine ne Britannia have crossed the Mason-Dixon Line, entering in Pennsylvania.

From The Tokyo Herald.

Japan is finally free! Last Britannian garrison in Nagasaki surrenders to the Japanese Imperial Army.

From LVX, 4th of August, 2019

Field Marshal Gottwald signs in the Island of Man the Instrument of Capitulation before representatives of the Holy Roman Empire, the Chinese Federation, the Empire of Japan, the Indian Raj, the Commonwealth of Britannia, the Independent State of Brazil, the Federation of Rio de la Plata, the Empire of Iran and the Republic of New Zealand. The war is officially over. "A Golden Age of peace and justice under the Imperial Eagle of Rome and the Fasces Lictoriae is to follow." Stated Our Emperor from San Francisco.

From LVX, 15th of August, 2019

Grand Duke Mikhail Romanov officially invested by His Majesty the Emperor of the Romans of the Tsardom of All the Russias. South America: the Constituent Countries of Venezuela, Colombia and Guyana break away from New York, proclaiming the Federation of Gran Colombia. Britannian authorities evacuate the territories.

From BBC News, 17th of August.

The Constituent Countries of Mexico and Central America have declared their independence, proclaiming the Empire of New Spain. Prince Pedro de Borbon declared Regent. Britannian Armed forces retreat North of the Rio Grande.

* * *

 **21st of August, 2019**

 **Saint Petersburg, Holy Roman Empire**

The convoy of black Maserati of the Imperial Household left from the Pavlovsk Palace, located in the town near Saint Petersburg used by the Russian Nobility as holidays town, to Saint Petersburg, more specifically to the Mariinsky Palace, where the Senate of the Holy Roman Empire was gathered, with the purpose of communicating to the Emperor whether or not they would approve his proposal to marry Lady Anya Alstreim. The fact of the Senate meeting in Saint Petersburg instead of Rome was the result of a decision by the Emperor, establishing that during the summer the capital would be moved to Saint Petersburg.

"If the Senators are all like your mom, then I have no hopes." Observed Anya, who just recently had a meeting with Empress Dowager Charlotte.

"Don't worry, my mom is a notable exception. Think that back in Britannia even the Purist Faction would find her opinions too extreme." Replied Giulio laughing.

"I can understand her though. The Orleans are an ancient House, descended from the Kings of France and just like all the members of the old nobility, they were very upset by the way Britannia has become flexible on matters of conceding the noble status. But still, the Alstreim are not a family of gold diggers as she says, we belonged to the Hungarian nobility. We might not be very ancient as a family, having emerged only in the 17th century, but still, I felt it was very diminishing to hear that."

"Don't take it too personally, dear. My mother is like that and as she gets older she becomes worse. I still think she will come to accept you, what worries me is when my sister will marry."

"Oh yes, I don't even want to think about it." Said Anya.

In the meantime the car had arrived at the Mariinsky Palace, where a croud had already gathered to follow the event.

The doors of the car were opened and both Giulio and Anya came out. The former dressed in a dress uniform of the Roman Army, the latter wearing a uniform of the Imperial Britannian Army, with the ranks of Field Marshal (Jeremiah Gottwald did not have the authority to concede the Knighthood of the round or nobility titles, that were still abolished). At the Palace, they were received by the Master of Ceremony who conducted them inside, to be welcomed in the hall by a Senatorial Delegation, made by Marquis Pierre de Beuharnais, King Friedrich Wilhelm of Prussia and Marquis José Primo de Rivera, who invited them to enter the Senate Hall.

"Noble Senators, His Majesty the Emperor of the Romans." Announced Primo de Rivera. Trumpets announced the entrance of the monarch and his fiancée. The former was seated at the Throne behind the speaker, while the latter in the first row. Then the Speaker of the Senate, Prince Yusspov went down from his position to the centre of the room and standing in front of the Emperor bowed, then upon permission by the Emperor, he spoke.

"Your Majesty,  
I come before Your Enlightened Person today to communicate to you the decision concerning your petition to marry Lady Anya Alstreim of the Earls of Coeur d'Alene. Yesterday, the Senate of the Holy Roman Empire gathered in this assembly and having a quorum greater than 3/4, as required by the law, voted on the matter. I am pleased to announce that your petition has been approved by the unanimity of the chamber, allowing Lady Alstreim to become your wife and Empress of the Romans. On behalf of this chamber, I make to both of you our best wishes.  
All Hail Julius!  
All Hail Anya!"

* * *

Following the Britannian capitulation, the leaders of the countries involved in the war, including those who had declared the independence after the capitulation, were summoned in Saint Petersburg, where on the 1st of September began the Peace Conference that would formalise the Pax Romana.

At the conference, of the main powers, Nunnally, Gottwald and Schneizel were leading the Britannian delegation, Li Xingke and the Tianzi were leading the Chinese one, Ohgi, Kaguya, Tohdoh and Kallen were representing Japan, Princess Carine and Nonnette Enneagram were leading the delegation from the Britannian Commonwealth, while Grand Duchess Sofia Vladimirovna was representing the Russian Tsardom, which while part of the Holy Roman Empire, was allowed to send a separate delegate (which would however have followed the directives of the Emperor), finally, the Holy Roman Empire was represented by Giulio, by Prince Amedeo, Chancellor Metternich and Prince Scipione Borghese. Other countries had also sent their respective delegation.

The conference started with most of the world showing an extremely revengeful disposition towards Britannia. All the former colonies wanted to not only be independent, but also receive indemnities, Japan and China demanded the same and the Roman delegation remained silent. After the fifth inconclusive day of conference, Giulio decided to meet with Nunnally, Gottwald, Kaguya, Ohgi and the Tianzi in private. There, after listening to the rightful protests of Nunnally and Gottwald, he managed to obtain a compromise between them, China and Japan. After that, the rest of the conference consisted in the reaching of an agreement with the other parts. The other issue to be dealt was Princess Carine and her faction, mainly the old Britannian aristocracy. In the end, it was agreed that the nobility should have been restored, although with only part of its old privileges, while Carine would have received the West Indies as a personal Kingdom, to be reintegrated into Britannia upon her death.

In the end, the Holy Britannian Empire was forced to renounce to all its colonies in Africa, Asia, Oceania and Latin America, which were either granted independence or given to the victorious powers (Rome gained all the African colonies and the Hawaii, while Japan most of the Pacific Islands) and to pay for the reconstruction of Tokyo, Vladivostok and Bordeaux, that were destroyed by the FLEJAs. In exchange, however, it would have obtained back the Southern Provinces who had seceded and the British Isles, to where the capital would have finally returned, moreover the Roman Empire would have funded the reconstruction in those regions devastated by the war. For the rest, the Asian Question was settled according with the terms proposed during the war by Prince Amedeo to Ohgi and the then Japanese Crown Prince. In this way, Rome was now in control of most of the Euro-Asian-African landmass, disposed of weapons of mass destruction, reserves of Sakuradite and was now reigning among countries all smaller and weaker. The signing of the Treaty of Saint Petersburg on the 12th of September 2019, therefore, signified that Rome could finally claim again the title of _Caput Mundi._

* * *

 **21st of September, 2019**

 **Buckingham Palace, London, Holy Britannian Empire**

The Regency of Jeremiah Gottwald was about to come to an end, as Nunnally vi Britannia was to be crowned Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire in London, that after more than two centuries was now returning to be the Britannian capital.

In her new residence, the historical Buckingham Palace, already dressed for the ceremony, Nunnally was now having a private meeting with Giulio.

"So you really forgive me for what happened in San Francisco?" He asked, surprised by the way Nunnally was keen to forgive him.

Nunnally sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "There would be no point in keeping resentment. You had no choice, since my brother had arranged things intentionally to make his death the only solution. So I cannot condemn you, although I doubt I will ever recover from his death."

Giulio held her hands. "I am truly sorry to hear that. I know this will sound extremely strange coming from me, but I want to help by any possible means. I don't wish to see you in this state."

"Thank you. It's not strange, it's the proof that you were never ill intentioned."

In that moment, Sayoko Shinozaki, Nunnally's maid entered the room and waited for Nunnally's permission to talk.

"Milady, Your Majesty, forgive me for interrupting. I just needed to inform you that the carriage is already here, though we still have a half-an-hour."

"In this case" Said Giulio standing up and preparing to leave. "I think I should leave you to the last preparations. I will see you in Westminster, Empress Nunnally."

"I will see you there and... thank you again."

Nunnally vi Britannia was crowned Empress in the Westminster Abbey of London. It was the first time in more than two centuries that a ceremony like this would take place in that medieval abbey. The Coronation took place according to the old Anglican formula, with a solemn mass being celebrated by the Archbishop of Canterbury. The surviving Princes and the Peers of the realm were all attending, in addition to them, all the world leaders and other great personalities were attending the ceremony. Finally, Nunnally had also called those friends that were on her side during the difficult years of the wars and before, during her time at the Ashford Academy. In this way, in a spirit of reconciliation and joy, the Reign of Empress Nunnally I of Britannia was opened.

* * *

 **28th of September, 2019**

 **Rome, Holy Roman Empire**

The great day had finally arrived: Rome would finally have an Empress Consort. The ceremony would have taken place in the former Papal Basilica of Saint Peter, now converted into an equivalent to what was in ancient Rome the Temple of Jupiter Capitolinus, being therefore consecrated to Jupiter, Juno and Minerva. The two consorts would have reached the Basilica from different places: Giulio from the Quirinale, Imperial Residence and Anya from Palazzo Pamphilj, located in Piazza Navona and used as Embassy of the Holy Britannian Empire.

In his Palace, Giulio was finishing getting ready for the ceremony, with the help of Amedeo and Lucrezia.

"Here you go... let's close this button... mantle in this way and... perfect." Said Lucrezia taking care of few details. She then hugged and kissed him.

"I am so proud of my brother! What do you think mom?"

"Well, it could have been worse. At least Anya comes from a noble family. Not the Wittelsbach or Habsburg, but still aobles."

"Come on mom, I am sure you will end up liking her." Said Giulio with a smile.

"I will get used to her, this for sure. But I warn you, Lucrezia: don't you even think of doing something like that."

"Aren't you a bit too strict, mom?" Asked Giulio. "We are all against unions with plebs here. We just think that 300 years of nobility of a family are enough." Replied Giulio, amused by that conversation.

"It's good to see that my aunt and cousins never change." Observed Leila, who had accepted coming to the wedding after great insistence by Ayano.

"Thank you for coming, Leila." Said Giulio.

"Will you finally come to stay with us?" Asked Amedeo.

Leila shook her head. "I am sorry about this. But you know that your lifestyle is not mine. I will settle in Japan with Akito, however. We will join their armed forces and work for them."

"At least you are not a gypsy anymore. I'm glad to see this evolution." Said Empress Mother Charlotte, with her usual disdainful manner.

"Well, since everything here seems ready, I think I will already go towards St. Peter." Said Oldrin, preparing to leave. "See you there!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Palazzo Pamphilj, Anya was also finishing getting ready, with an unexpected help...

"Thank you so much, Lady Kozuki." Said Anya, as Kallen was helping her in getting ready.

"It's a honour for me. To be honest I would have never imagine to be doing something like this."

"We change our feelings, over time and sometimes this is a good thing." Observed Nunnally.

"I agree. If I think that just few months ago I saw all of you as enemies and now well, I am here."

"Giulio also wanted to destroy the Imperial Family and the whole Britannian establishment." Observed Anya.

In that moment, the Tianzi entered the room and looked amazed at Anya in her dress.

"You are so beautiful, Lady Alstreim. Perfect for the future Roman Empress."

"Thank you, Empress Lihua."

"Here you go, ready!" Exclaimed Kallen, now looking at Anya satified.

"We should go, Lihua." Said then Nunnally to the Tianzi. "The ceremony will start soon."

* * *

The two carriages departed respectively from the Quirinale and Palazzo Pamphilj, meeting in Corso Imperatore Giulio I (former Corso della Costituente), which connected Piazza del Gesù with Piazza Pasquale Paoli, at the entrance of Ponte Impero (former Ponte della Repubblica). Crossing the bridge, the two carriages entered Via Richthofen (former Via Marco Alessandri), from where they entered the monumental Via della Conciliazione (formerly Via della Ragione), which followed until reaching Piazza San Pietro, surrounded by Bernini's columns. There, the two carriages went one to the right and the other to the left, following the shape of the columns until meeting one in front of the other, in front of the Basilica. During this trip throughout the Urbe, always accompanied by the people celebrating and the journalists reporting, the Emperor's carriage was escorted by mounted Cuirassiers belonging to the Noble Guard, while Anya was escorted by the Britannian 'Blue and Royals'.

Exiting their carriages, both Giulio and Anya started walking, now with the escort of the Swiss Guard, towards the Basilica, where the two Imperial Families, the nobility of both Rome and Britannia, world leaders and guests from the whole world were waiting for them. Accompanying the Roman Emperor was the Knight of One, Gino Weinberg, while Anya was being accompanied by the Countess of Crimea and Commander of the Iron Guard, Ayano Kosaka. The ceremony took place following the Ancient Roman rite: in front of the Statue of Jupiter Capitolinus, with the presence of the Pontifex Maximus and of ten Roman Citizens as witnesses (these were: Scipione Borghese, Amedeo Farnese, Ferdinand von Habsburg, José Primo de Rivera, Friedrich Rommel, Oldrin Zevon, Tsar Mikhail, Grand Duchess Sofia, Louis Philippe d'Orleans and Anna Clément). Finally Giulio and Anya made the confarreatio: the ritual offer to Jupiter Capitolinus, after which their marriage was officially sealed. To conclude the ceremony, Anya had to swear before Jupiter, Juno and Minerva loyalty to Rome and to publically announce her conversion, after this, Giulio crowned her Empress Consort of the Romans.

Giulio and Anya were now sitting on their Thrones in Saint Peter. Emperor and Empress of the Romans. The presents were joyfully acclaiming them, who were shining in their Thrones, triumphantly sitting as the two most powerful persons in the world. The supremacy of Rome was now consolidated and accepted. After centuries in the hands of usurers and materialists, Europe could finally see light, returned to its ancient Gods and traditions, under the Imperial Eagle and the Fasces Lictoriae. The rest of the World was also freed from the oppressive yoke of the Jacobine Union of Europe and of the Empire from beyond the Atlantic. The Pax Romana would bring the Pax Deorum, beginning a new era for mankind.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

This is the end! I hope you liked the story and thank you for following me up to this point. I am sorry if the conclusion was longer and more descriptive, but I thought it was needed to conclude.

Some notes about the streets mentioned in the wedding:  
Corso Julius Imperatore: it corresponds exactly to Corso Vittorio Emanuele II, downtown in Rome.  
Ponte Impero: corresponds to Ponte Vittorio Emanuele II, crossing the Tiber.  
Via Richthofen: corresponds to Via San Pio X.  
Via della Conciliazione actually exists with this name instead. The names in brackets are because I imagined that under the EU these streets would be named differently than in our TL.

About writing this fanfiction, I have to say that it was a pleasant task. I enjoyed integrating elements of my own, a development that I had imagined and some ideology with an anime that I really liked. It was not always easy, I had my moments where I lacked inspiration or where I had to choose between what to use, but still, I found it a quite enjoyable experience and I hope you liked the story.

Although with the release now of _Code Geass:_ _Lelouch of Resurrection_ I might change my mind, in principle I don't plan to write any other fanfictions. However I am planning a few novels that I will write over time and probably publish in FictionPress, so you are welcome to follow my account there.

All the best,

Eduard Freiherr von Dorndorf


End file.
